On The Road 2nd Season: Aventura na Europa
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: 2ª TEMPORADA - AVENTURA NA EUROPA EM ANDAMENTO! SINOPSE DA 1ª TEMPOR.: Um mapa que esconde segredos. Uma viagem de autodescoberta, amores e encontros eternos!... Isabella Swan acabara de terminar a high school em Jacksonville, e antes de começar a cursar Medicina na Universidade da Califórnia; realizaria seu sonho de atravessar o país dirigindo seu carro sozinha rumo à Califórnia.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: A música citada e utilizada neste capítulo é Hotel Califórnia - The Eagles. O link para ouvi-la e acompanhar letra e tradução estão no meu perfil.**_

_**Obrigada por ler e divirta-se!**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

**ON THE ROAD: férias _nada_ frustradas de verão**

.

PRÓLOGO

.

Subi ao púlpito, trêmula e emocionada. Olhei no rosto de cada formando, nossos pais e professores e iniciei meu discurso agradecendo ao nosso diretor, o Sr. Greene; aos professores, e aos pais por todos os sacrifícios que fizeram por nós. Falei das expectativas de um futuro incerto e da necessidade de abraçarmos cada oportunidade, com coragem. E, após uma pausa dramática, direcionei meu discurso para o fim falando diretamente aos meus colegas...

"Assim, Formandos da Turma de 2010, é chegada a hora de experimentarmos a vida. Fazer valer a pena! É a hora de errarmos, acertarmos, depois errarmos de novo... Até aprender. É o momento de fazer escolhas, plantar confiança e colher amizades. Viver a vida sem aventura é uma tolice sem tamanho e devemos e podemos nos aventurar! Realizar sonhos... Os nossos e os daqueles que já partiram, deixando seu legado como exemplo... – neste momento olhei para meu pai, ele abaixou a cabeça e eu tive certeza de que ele sabia que eu me referia à mamãe, continuei. – Mas, para isso meus amigos, não há lugar para medo. Jamais se omitam. Sejamos autoconfiantes e haveremos e fazer muita diferença no mundo em breve. Deixando nossa marca em muitos corações..."

Minha confiante voz no microfone ainda ressoava em minha memória quando abracei meu pai, após acomodar minha bagagem no porta-malas do carro, um isopor com comida no banco traseiro, meus CDs em uma bolsa no porta-luvas, e o mais importante: meu mapa do tesouro...

Eu gostava de chamar assim um roteiro que minha mãe – Renée – deixou para mim antes de morrer a cinco anos. Era um livro, com todos os caminhos e paradas que eu deveria fazer nesta viagem. A viagem com qual nós sonhamos e planejamos juntas desde que eu era criança.

.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_._

_Numa estrada escura e deserta, vento fresco em meus cabelos_

_Cheiro morno de baseado, se erguendo pelo ar_

_Logo a frente a distância, eu vi uma luz trêmula_

_Minha cabeça ficou pesada e minha visão embaçou_

_Eu tive que parar para dormir_

.

Quando soube que estava com câncer e tinha somente alguns meses de vida, minha mãe começou a elaborar o roteiro. Ela colocou tudo ali. Todos os conselhos que gostaria de me dar um dia; todas as músicas que não poderiam faltar em minha viagem; as poesias que eu deveria ler durante minha jornada; os lugares que eu deveria parar para conhecer melhor, porque falariam por si próprios... Enfim, tudo de importante para meu primeiro verão de liberdade.

Meu pai jamais concordaria com isso se não fosse o último desejo dela. Renée dizia que era muito importante que eu tivesse esse verão sozinha...

Entrei em minha pick up Chevy vermelha cabine dupla, que como sempre, ligava com um sonoro estrondo; mas o motor era potente e estava recém-reformado para minha viagem.

E, acelerei fundo ruma à minha liberdade!...

.

* * *

_**N/A: Creio que os capítulos sejam semanais, pois estão requerendo muita pesquisa!...**_

_**Mas ainda não sei ao certo que dia, depois determino isso! :D**_

_****bjokas**  
**_


	2. Aliciada

1. ALICIADA

Próxima parada: New Orleans. Era o que o mapa de Renée dizia.

Acelerei pela noite estrelada com Hotel Califórnia tocando alto no rádio. A estrada era tranquila e a solidão era uma nova e, surpreendentemente, aconchegante amiga.

.

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself_

_This could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

_._

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor_

_I thought I heard them say_

_._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place _

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year_

_You can find us here_

.

Não tive sono durante aquela noite e continuei ainda na manhã seguinte. Quando me aproximava de Pensacola, parei para descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa antes de chegar à fronteira da Flórida com o Alabama.

Pensacola era uma cidade pequena e eu não tive dificuldade em avistar um pequeno hotel de beira de estrada com um luminoso letreiro piscando "Hotel Califórnia". Ri sozinha da ironia da minha mãe. Será que ela fez isso de propósito?

A música continuava envolvente no carro quando encostei à frente do hotel que tinha o nome do meu destino. Reparei e ri mais uma vez, porque havia, de fato, uma Mercedez-Benz preta bem antiga encostada na frente do hotel...!

.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_._

_So I called up the Captain_

_Please bring me my wine_

_He said, we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine_

_And still those voices are calling from far away_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say_

_._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place _

_Such a lovely face_

_We're livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise _

_Bring your alibis_

.

Entrei e pedi um quarto. Cansada demais para sair e comer alguma coisa; deitei e dormi até o crepúsculo. Enquanto anoitecia tomei um banho e saí à procura de uma lanchonete. A velha Mercedez já não estava mais no estacionamento do hotel. Dei de ombro e fazendo o motor da minha pick up estourar manobrei e saí.

Havia um lugar enorme e muito iluminado dentro da cidade. Curiosamente, a tal Mercedez estava agora no estacionamento da lanchonete, então encostei ao lado dela e entrei.

Sentei em um banco alto no balcão e peguei o cardápio para dar uma olhada. A garçonete veio me atender:

– O que vai querer, meu bem? – era uma mulher de meia idade, bem simpática. Muito maquiada...!

– Hum... – hesitei, escolhendo. – Duas panquecas de queijo, um cheese bacon com fritas e um refrigerante grande. – sim, eu estava faminta!

– Ok, num instante!

Quando ela se afastou comecei a notar no lugar e as pessoas que estavam ali e uma jovem muito baixinha e magra me chamou a atenção, pela delicadeza e beleza de seu rosto de elfo. Ela tinha os cabelos muito escuros e curtos, cortados bem desfiados e espetados nas pontas. O penteado era totalmente harmônico com seu tamanho e estilo. Suas roupas eram lindas e deixavam claro que não eram de loja de departamento, mas que possuíam etiquetas famosas e caras.

Ela estava sozinha, sentada em uma das mesas grudadas na parede com quatro bancos conjugados dois a dois e, também encostados à parede de vidro da lanchonete. A baixinha falava ao celular e parecia muito agitada, como se estivesse discutindo com alguém... Referindo-se talvez a um namorado... Porque ela o chamava de James, e dizia energicamente, mas em um tom baixo:

– Pode esquecer. Eu não vou voltar... – pausa, enquanto alguém lhe respondia do outro lado da linha. – Foda-se. Não me interessa as desculpas dele, Cínthia. Diga a James que eu morri.

Tentei não prestar mais atenção à sua conversa e desviar para o outro lado, antes que ela percebesse que eu estava olhando.

Por fim, ela desligou o celular e aproximou-se do balcão para pagar, muito embora não tivesse nada sobre sua mesa.

Sem me impedir de olhá-la curiosa, virei e dei de cara com a baixinha sorridente bem ao meu lado:

– Olá! Sou Alice! – com a mão direita apontada em minha direção para um cumprimento amigável. Seu sorriso era lindo e aconchegante, era impossível não sorrir de volta para ela. Apertei sua mão e respondi:

– Oi, sou Isabella! Bella…

Ela riu da minha resposta tímida e sentou no banco ao meu lado.

– E aí? Você não me parece ser daqui... – conjecturou.

– E não sou. – respondi enquanto a garçonete colocava meu pedido no balcão, à minha frente. Agradeci a ela e continuei falando com Alice. – Venho de Jacksonville. Estou indo para Los Angeles, começo a facul de Medicina quando o verão acabar. – respondi, orgulhosa.

– Uau! Meus parabéns! E você vai fazer a viagem de carro, não é! – ela adivinhou.

– Sim. É um sonho antigo, meu e… Da minha mãe… – minha voz foi sumindo quando falei dela.

Alice parece ter percebido minha tristeza súbita e perguntou baixo, já adiantando minha resposta:

– O que houve com ela?

– Morreu de câncer a cinco anos...

– Sinto muito... – murmurou ela e continuou. – Posso ter empatia... A minha morreu quando eu era criança. Ela e meu pai... Foi um terrível acidente de carro.

– Ah... – foi só o que consegui arfar, constrangida. – Também sinto muito...

– Tudo bem. – sorriu ela recuperando sua áurea iluminada de antes, parecia que nada a abalava. – Fui adotada no ano seguinte por um casal maravilhoso. Os Cullens. Carlisle e Esme Cullen. E... Tenho vivido com eles desde então...!

Fez-se silêncio por um segundo enquanto eu comia, até que não conseguindo controlar a curiosidade, instiguei:

– Você parecia muito irritada no telefone agora a pouco...

– É... Eu também saí de casa... – disse ela franzindo a testa. – Briguei e terminei com um namorado de anos, peguei o carro dele. – ela apontou para a velha Mercedez que me chamara a atenção lá fora e continuou. – E agora... Estou aqui! Sem destino...!

Sorri para ela e ofereci:

– Posso te emprestar o meu! O que você acha? – ela inspirava confiança. Era impossível não ver a honestidade em seus olhos. Parecia que já nos conhecíamos a anos, desde crianças...

Alice sorriu fazendo uma pausa dramática e declarou:

– Feito! Califórnia! Aí vamos nós!

Apertamos nossas mãos mais uma vez como se selássemos algo solene e definitivo ali. Uma amizade. Uma verdadeira e eterna amizade...!

Saímos da lanchonete após eu pagar minha conta. Ela pegou algumas coisas na Mercedez e depois fomos para meu carro.

– Você vai abandonar o carro aí? – perguntei intrigada.

– Isso mesmo. – respondeu ela decidida. – Com alguma sorte, moradores de rua vão ocupá-lo e transformá-lo em alojamento. – eu ri alto, ela estava realmente muito irritada com esse tal _ex_... O que ele teria aprontado?

– Vamos...

Voltamos ao hotel para que eu pegasse minhas coisas e caímos na estrada, rumo à New Orleans. E, de fato, era muito bom ter uma companhia agora para conversar. Alice tagarelava feito uma maritaca. Ela me contou tudo sobre sua vida, a faculdade de moda em New York, que fora trancada antes de cair na estrada; a família, a paixão de seu pai Carlisle Cullen pela Medicina, a casa em Forks – Washington. Sua amiga de infância – Cínthia. Só não mencionou o misterioso ex-namorado. Eu a estimulava:

– Mas, então... O casal que te adotou... Os...

– Cullens. – completou ela.

– Isso. Os Cullens não tinham nenhum filho? É só você? – ela riu e seu rosto se iluminou totalmente.

– Não. Não sou só eu. Eles já tinham dois meninos quando me adotaram. São um pouco mais velhos que eu. Emmett e Edward. – explicou carinhosamente, nem era preciso perguntar, estava claro que a relação entre eles era muito boa. Ela, então, me perguntou. – Você tem irmãos?

– Não. Sou só eu... Mas posso dizer que tenho um irmão de coração...! – sorri.

– Ah é?

– O nome dele Jacob Black!

Neste exato momento, nossos celulares tocaram ao mesmo tempo e nós rimos juntas pela coincidência. Olhei no visor do meu e balbuciei:

– E falando no diabo...

Alice sorriu olhando no visor de seu aparelho e falou antes de atender:

– Também é meu irmão, o mais novo: Edward!

Me desliguei da conversa dela e atendi ao Jake usando a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita mantinha-se firme no volante. Olhos na estrada.

– Alô? Jake?

– Hey, e aí mochileira! – disse ele rindo e aquecendo meu coração com sua voz e risada tão familiares. – Onde você está?

– Atravessando aquele pedacinho de Alabama que eu te mostrei no 'mapa'. Quando o dia clarear já estarei no Mississippi. Próxima parada em Biloxi, para comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco.

– Nossa, Bells...! Eu nem acredito que você conseguiu... Só eu sei o quão duro você trabalhou todos esses anos para juntar o dinheiro dessa viagem e para Universidade também.

– Eu sei... – foi só o que consegui responder, de tão orgulhosa de mim mesma. Alice ainda continuava falando ao telefone com seu irmão e Jake pareceu ter percebido que eu não estava sozinha.

– Essa outra voz é do rádio ou tem mesmo alguém aí no carro com você?

– Tem sim, Jake! É uma nova amiga. Alguém que eu conheci em Pensacola.

– Ai que ótimo, Bells...! – exclamou sarcástico, depois continuou. – Mal atravessou a fronteira do estado e já colocou uma estranha no carro?... – sua voz cheia de reprovação, eu revirei meus olhos.

– Não seja ridículo, Jake. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu apenas confio nela...

– Ao menos me diga o nome dela, para que eu possa dar alguma pista ao FBI, depois do seu desaparecimento...

– Rá rá rá! Muito engraçado, Jake... – zanguei, sem poder conter o sorriso com sua piada. – Ela se chama Alice Brandon, tem 19 anos, ou seja, é um ano mais velha que eu e é de uma excelente família. – expliquei um pouco arrogante. Olhei brevemente sorrindo para ela, pensando que Alice tivesse percebido que eu falava sobre ela com Jake, mas ela falava muito baixo com seu irmão, olhando distraidamente para o borrão de árvores que ladeava a estrada.

– Hum... Alice? Aposto que é uma "_aliciadora_"... – eu ri de novo com o péssimo trocadilho e também para fazer pouco da sua preocupação desnecessária. Mas não podia discordar dele de forma alguma... Eu _estava_ aliciada, de fato! A baixinha era cativante.

– E você? – perguntei mudando de assunto. – Tudo pronto para a _sua_ viagem? – Jake também iria para a faculdade em breve; no Arizona, e tentamos coordenar as coisas para que eu estivesse de passagem por lá, quando ele chegasse. Depois eu seguiria para Los Angeles.

– Tudo ok... – disse ele.

– Então, a gente se vê em Phoenix, Jake... – me despedi de meu melhor amigo e desliguei o aparelho.

Alice parecia também despedir-se de seu irmão. O rosto muito virado para o canto da janela. Mas eu pensei mesmo tê-la visto enxugar uma lágrima furtiva no canto do olho antes de desligar?

Ela não pareceu a mesma depois daquela ligação. Ficou calada e séria. Reclamou de fome e eu a deixei à vontade para pegar um dos meus sanduíches e refrigerantes no banco traseiro. Foi quando ela viu o 'mapa'.

– Hum... O que é isso? – perguntou legitimamente curiosa.

– É o meu 'mapa'? – respondi de pronto, sorrindo.

– Mapa? Num livro preto e grosso? – questionou ela.

– É como eu chamo o roteiro que minha mãe fez para esta viagem antes de morrer. Ela colocou tudo aí. As estradas que eu deveria seguir; as poesias que eu deveria ler; os conselhos que ela gostaria de me dar; as músicas perfeitas para cada lugar que eu deveria conhecer por alguns dias.

– Mapa... – sussurrou Alice folheando cuidadosamente meu livro, admirada. E, por fim ela completou. – Mas isso é muito legal, Bella!

– É, eu sei... – seu rosto se entristeceu brevemente e ela balbuciou:

– Eu adoraria ter uma recordação assim da minha mãe...

Eu, tentando animá-la, instiguei:

– Talvez algum conselho da minha mãe sirva para você...

Ela, concordando comigo, deu de ombros sutilmente e abriu na página onde estava colado um recorte de revista com um enorme e colorido letreiro "ALABAMA" e repetiu baixo:

– Alabama... É onde nós estamos...

– Sim. E o que está escrito aí? – perguntei agora curiosa. Alice leu alto o trecho manuscrito com a familiar caligrafia de minha mãe:

.

_Não penso em me vingar  
Não sou assim  
A tua insegurança era por mim  
Não basta o compromisso,  
Vale mais o coração  
Já que não me entendes, não me julgues  
Não me tentes  
O que sabes fazer agora  
Veio tudo de nossas horas  
Eu não minto, eu não sou assim_

_._

_Ninguém sabia e ninguém viu  
Que eu estava a teu lado então  
Sou fera, sou bicho, sou anjo e sou mulher  
Minha mãe e minha filha,  
Minha irmã, minha menina  
Mas sou minha, só minha e não de quem quiser  
Sou Deus, tua Deusa, meu amor_

_._

_(Renato Russo – 1º de Julho)_

_._

Quando terminou de ler pairou um silêncio reverente no carro, até que por fim, ela perguntou:

– Quem é Renato Russo e o que aconteceu em 1º de julho, Bella?

– Não faço a menor ideia... – respondi sinceramente. – Fez algum sentido para você? – perguntei, virando rapidamente para olhá-la, mas sem perder a estrada em minha frente de vista.

– Como assim! – exclamou ela. – Fez _todo_ sentido para mim.

– Não acha que está na hora de você, finalmente, me contar o que aconteceu? – pressionei.

– Tu-tudo bem... – hesitou ela. – Eu vou te contar.

.

* * *

**EPOV**

.

Quando desliguei o telefone após falar com Alice, Victória imediatamente envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e disse entre os selinhos que depositava em meus lábios:

– É para o bem dela, amor. Você vai ver... James vai conseguir trazê-la de volta. – disse ela. Eu não estava muito convencido disso, mas me deixei persuadir mais uma vez por ela. Eu não conseguia lhe negar nada mesmo...

– James vai encontrá-la em New Orleans? – perguntei.

– Sim. – respondeu ela. – Vou agora mesmo falar com ele. – ela depositou mais um de seus beijos perfeitos em minha boca e completou. – Espere aqui e eu já volto. – e saiu, me deixando em seu quarto, enquanto abria porta e atravessava o corredor na direção do quarto de James.

Ainda me causava estranheza a forma que eles dois partilhavam de tanta intimidade não sendo irmãos realmente, mas a relação dos dois era muito próxima sem dúvida.

Seus pais se casaram há cinco anos, Victória tinha quinze anos então, e James quatorze.

James veio estudar em nossa escola, com a mudança de sua mãe para a luxuosa cobertura do pai de Victória. Na escola era muito fácil, depois disso, ver os dois juntos. Mas logo em seguida, eu acabei me envolvendo com ela e temos namorado há dois. No início parecia que havia certa tensão entre nós. James parecia ter ciúmes... Mas depois, ele se envolveu com minha irmã Alice e essa impressão estranha passou.

É claro que sempre me considerei o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Namorar a garota mais desejada e popular da escola. A chefe das líderes de torcida, a presidente do grêmio estudantil, a rainha do baile de formatura...

Isso sem contar minha família perfeita e unida. Meus pais Carlisle e Esme. Ele, um renomado e célebre cirurgião plástico, e ela, _designer_ de interiores.

James e eu já estávamos a um ano em Harvard, cursando Direito e somos os melhores amigos. Hoje, sou mais próximo dele do que do meu ogro irmão mais velho Emmett; e por fim Alice, que logo assim que chegou a nossa casa, tornou-se minha irmã e melhor amiga.

Contudo, algo sempre pareceu errado... Eu não sei explicar... Algo não se encaixa em minha vida... Sinto falta de algo e não sei dizer o que é...

Bom, sinto falta da minha música, é claro. Na verdade, sempre quis seguir esta carreira, mas Victória me convenceu de que seria melhor para nós se eu me formasse advogado...

Notei que Victória estava demorando demais no quarto de seu irmão e fui ao encontro deles.

Porém, ainda no corredor, ouvi um gemido rouco e profundo vindo de dentro do quarto de James. Achei aquilo estranho e encostei meu ouvido na porta. Não foi difícil escutar, porque eles não tomavam sequer o cuidado de falar baixo:

– Você vai ficar me provocando? – perguntou James, com a voz embargada e cheia de desejo. – Leve esse joguinho até o fim de uma vez...

Ouvi um som que parecia tecido rasgando e a risada rouca de Victória, seguida por engasgo de prazer, que me era muito familiar. James continuou:

– Humm... Já está tão molhada e quente... Isso te excita não é? Só eu sei fazer como você gosta não é? Diga. – ordenou ele.

– Sim... Só você sabe fazer como eu gosto... – Victória arfou e gemeu, continuando a falar em seguida. – Aquele idiota me esperando no meu quarto nunca vai se igualar a você...

Senti uma pontada fina e aguda em meu peito. Mas que _porra_ está havendo aqui? Permaneci ouvindo petrificado e ofegante. Os gemidos de ambos continuaram, eles pareciam se beijar ardentemente.

Como num raio de intuição compreendi uma infinidade de pequenas coisas. Sutilezas de nosso dia a dia que nunca me chamaram a atenção antes. Certas atitudes e comportamentos dos dois. Eles eram amantes, cúmplices... Mais que isso, eram comparsas, golpistas. Até que Victória disse:

– Chega! Ele vai desconfiar. – a determinação na voz da vadia era fraca, mas ela deveria sair logo; eu, porém, não consegui me mover. – E você deve se preparar para ir atrás da baixinha idiota e consertar a _sua_ burrada... Não podemos perdê-los agora, James. Papai me disse que os negócios chegaram a um ponto irreversível. Ele já não tem mais nenhum imóvel para colocar à venda... Se ao menos a vagabunda da sua mãe parasse de gastar tanto... Colocar nossas mãos na fortuna dos Cullens é a única saída... Nossos pais que morram na sargeta...!

– Tudo bem... Mas foi você quem começou com a provocação... – cantou James e me pareceu que ele agora se jogava na cama. – Eu vou atrás dela. A pequena vadia levou meu carro... É um clássico e eu o quero de volta... Recebi um telefonema há pouco, meu carro foi encontrado numa cidadezinha na fronteira da Flórida. Voo pra lá, pego meu carro e dirijo até New Orleans, então... – senti minhas pernas fraquejarem com a forma como ele se referiu a minha irmã. Quase invadi o quarto para arrebentar a cara daquele canalha.

– Isso mesmo. Ela disse a Edward que estava no Alabama indo para lá. Parece que vai haver uma rápida parada em Biloxi. Agora, eu preciso voltar... – ela assinalou com a voz arrastada de tédio.

– Dispensa logo ele e volta pra cá... – James pediu, com a voz toda provocante de novo, tive vontade de vomitar. – Olha só como você me deixou...

Forcei-me a voltar para o quarto dela e fazer cara de inocente. Victória era esperta demais, ela perceberia.

Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta do quarto, eu já estava de pé na janela, como se contemplasse a vista milionária do Central Park lá embaixo. Mas, não pude me conter, lancei-lhe um olhar da cabeça aos pés. Como eu pude me enganar tanto?... O nojo voltou com força, mas me contive.

Ela estava de saia, então compreendi que o tecido rasgado era de sua calcinha. Acho que enxerguei tudo vermelho em minha frente, senti a bile subir até a garganta com ódio e repugnância.

Eu poderia facilmente desmascará-la. Eu poderia destruir sua imagem perfeita, seu _status_... Eu poderia arrancar cada fio de seus longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos... Eu poderia dar um tiro nela... E nele...

– O que foi? – perguntou ela. Sua cara de inocente era tão perfeita... Detalhadamente construída para enganar. Deus, como pude ter acreditado tanto nela?

– Nada... Eu... Só estou preocupado... – gaguejei e dei um jeito de escapar antes que ela pudesse tocar em mim, não conseguiria prender o vômito. – Eu já vou...

– Mas já... – suas sobrancelhas franzidas e o beicinho eram tão convincentes... Como pode ser tão dissimulada? _"Sim, já vou... Assim você pode voltar lá e trepar com James até perder os sentidos...!"_ Isso eu deveria ter dito... Mas eu simplesmente sussurrei:

– Já. Te ligo depois... – e fugi daquele quarto e daquele apartamento o mais rápido que eu podia. Correndo.

Peguei meu Volvo e fui direto para o aeroporto. O rádio explodia com Green Day e esta música não podia ser mais apropriada para a fúria que eu sentia agora.

_**.**_

_**21 Guns (21 Tiros)**_

_._

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**_

_**And you look for a place to hide?**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside?**_

_**You're in ruins**_

.

_Você sabe pelo que vale apena lutar?_

_Quando não vale a pena morrer por isso?_

_Isso te deixa sem ar_

_E você se sente sufocado?_

_A dor eleva-se ao seu orgulho_

_E você procura um lugar para se esconder?_

_Alguém quebrou seu coração?_

_Você está em ruínas_

_._

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky**_

_**You and I**_

_._

_Um, 21 Tiros_

_Baixe seus braços_

_Desista de lutar_

_Um, 21 tiros_

_Jogue seus braços para o céu_

_Você e eu_

.

Deixei meu carro em um edifício-garagem perto do aeroporto e comprei uma passagem para New Orleans. Eu precisava encontrar Alice antes de James. Agora estava claro o motivo de sua partida, ela deve ter descoberto o canalha que ele é.

Eu parecia um zumbi. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que me deixei enganar por tanto tempo. Mas... ao mesmo tempo havia uma sensação diferente de liberdade... Uma leveza. Parece que eu carregava um piano nas costas sem ao menos dar conta disso, e de uma hora para outra alguém tivesse vindo e retirado aquele peso dos meus ombros.

Depois eu precisaria ligar para casa, para avisar minha família. Contar tudo a eles. Alice simplesmente partiu, deixando um bilhete triste, lacônico e evasivo. Ninguém entendeu o que houve. Quando lembrei que ela atendia somente aos meus telefonemas, de mais ninguém... E agora? _Eu_ fui aquele que denunciou seu paradeiro para a última pessoa que ela deseja e precisa encontrar... _Merda!_ Jamais vou me perdoar por isso... Como eu pude ser tão... burro?

.

_**When you're at the end of the road**_

_**And you lost all sense of control**_

_**And your thoughts have taken their toll**_

_**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

_**Your faith walks on broken glass**_

_**And the hangover doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last**_

_**You're in ruins**_

.

_Quando você está no final da estrada_

_E perdeu todo o controle_

_E seus pensamentos te assombram_

_Quando sua mente arrasa com sua alma_

_Sua fé anda por vidros quebrados_

_E a ressaca não passa_

_Nada é feito para durar muito_

_Você está em ruínas_

_._

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Lay down your arms**_

_**Give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky,**_

_**You and I**_

_._

_Um, 21 tiros_

_Baixe suas armas_

_Desista de lutar_

_Um, 21 tiros_

_Jogue seus braços para o céu_

_Você e eu_

.

Mas... Eu vou consertar isso. Agora.


	3. Amor à Segunda Vista em NOLA

_**N/A: Então... Aqui estamos novamente! Segundo capítulo! O maior que já escrevi...**_

_**Também tem uma trilha sonora bem grande:**_

_**The Beatles - Yesterday**_

_**Pearl Jam - Oceans**_

_**Alanis Morrissette - Crazy**_

_**The Pussycat Dolls - Hush Hush**_

_**The Platters - Smoke Get in Your Eyes**_

_**.**_

_**Os links das músicas estão em meu perfil! Vale a pena dar uma olhada lá (tem tudo traduzidinho e dá pra carregar o aúdio) e ler ouvindo cada música a medida que elas vão aparecendo... Quer dizer, só quem gosta, né! :)**_

.

_**O capítulo oscila entre BPOV e EPOV, então fiquem atentos. Espero que não fique confuso assim...**_

_**.  
**_

_***Divirtam-se!***_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

2. AMOR À SEGUNDA VISTA EM NOLA

.

Em silêncio aceitei a sugestão de minha mãe e coloquei Beatles, bem baixinho. Os primeiros acordes de _Yesterday_ começaram muito suaves, estimulando Alice a começar:

.

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

.

– Conheci James através da namorada do meu irmão: Victória. Ela e James também são irmãos, quer dizer... Seus pais se casaram há alguns anos. Ele tem a minha idade e cursa Direito junto com meu irmão, em Harvard. – ela riu baixo e exclamou de olhos brilhantes. – Junto com meus irmãos – Edward e Emmett – James formava o trio de caras mais cobiçados da escola. Ele é incrivelmente bonito! Cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase loiros, olhos cor de mel, alto e forte! Um verdadeiro deus grego...!

Alice riu um pouco nervosa e fez uma pausa breve. Depois suspirou e continuou:

– Estudávamos em um dos grandes colégios de New York. Destinado aos jovens de famílias muito ricas como as nossas. Ele foi meu primeiro amor... Foi meu primeiro... _Tudo_! Entreguei tudo a ele, Bella. Para agora descobrir um lado dele que eu sequer imaginei que existia...

"Foi em uma festa beneficente que organizamos na minha irmandade. Enchemos a Casa Ômega! Não havia somente alunos na festa, pois se tratava de um evento beneficente. Alguns professores também compareceram, até membros do conselho da universidade. É claro que James e Edward vieram de Massachussetts exclusivamente para a festa. Edward e Victória não se desgrudavam, mas eu não pude dar muita atenção a James, porque eu era uma das organizadoras.

No final da noite, quando toda a correria ficou mais calma, procurei por ele na piscina e vi claramente, James aceitando um bilhete de uma das velhas conselheiras da universidade: Sra. Sue Clearwater. É uma coroa podre de rica, que é benemérita da biblioteca da universidade. Mas, não quis enxergar a verdade, imaginei que talvez fosse alguma oportunidade de estágio para ele...

Dois dias depois, fui procurar um preservativo na estante do quarto dele, e encontrei o cheque dela com um bilhetinho de agradecimento pela noite incrível..."

.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

.

Demorei um minuto para compreender.

– Mas Alice...? Você não falou que a família dele tem muito dinheiro? Então, por que...? – deixei minha perguntar desaparecer no ar.

– Eu também não sei, Bella... Tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, desde que caí na estrada, totalmente devastada por dentro, ao descobrir que meu namorado todo perfeito, _gosta_ de "fazer programa"... – seu tom de voz subiu uma oitava à medida que ela falava. Ela continuou. – Mas a única conclusão a que cheguei é que não importa qual o motivo, o que interessa aqui é a mentira. Minha vida toda era uma mentira... Eu podia continuar conivente com isso...

Senti um nó me apertando a garganta com seu tom amargurado. Alice estava ferida demais e tinha todos os motivos para isso. Não tive coragem de dizer mais nada, tampouco pude consolá-la. Na verdade, agora compreendi o sentido da poesia que Alice leu no meu 'mapa', e porque ela se identificou tanto.

Sentia-me pequena demais perto de sua dor. Apenas aumentei o rádio e pisei fundo no acelerador, deixando minha _pick up_ deslizar suavemente na noite quente do sul do Alabama.

Paramos em hotel em Biloxi – Mississippi, para dormir quando o dia amanhecia. Agora era oficial: eu definitivamente troquei a noite pelo dia. Dirigir à noite é muito mais relaxante...

Quando acordamos, no final da tarde, o humor de Alice havia melhorado consideravelmente. Saímos para comer e conhecer a cidade. Aproveitei para ligar para o Charlie, mas não demoramos a voltar ao hotel.

– Sabe o que meu pai me contou? – perguntei fazendo suspense. Alice gritou um _"Hã hã?"_ do banheiro, eu continuei. – Que hoje ainda chegaram mais duas cartas de universidades em que fui aprovada, uma de New York e outra do Alasca.

– Nossa! Meus Parabéns! – exclamou ela, vindo pular em sua cama.

– Mas... O nosso sonho sempre foi a da Califórnia mesmo... – esclareci.

– Nosso? – perguntou ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– É. Meu e da minha mãe. – expliquei orgulhosa. – Ela sempre falava da viagem, da cidade de Los Angeles e da carreira que eu teria como médica...! – Alice me encarou por um segundo, mas não disse nada. Mas seu olhar deixava claro que ela pensava em algo, só que relutava em falar. Eu exigi com um sorriso torto. – O quê?

– Nada... É que... – ela hesitou.

– Pode falar, Alice... – instiguei.

– Bella... Aonde acaba o sonho _da sua mãe_ e onde começa o seu? – senti meu queixo cair com aquela pergunta repentina. Nunca parei para pensar nisso.

– N-não sei... – gaguejei buscando palavras. – Quer dizer... Sempre foi algo que nós planejamos juntas. Ela queria muito... E eu... Também... – minha voz foi sumindo enquanto eu tentava lembrar quando toda essa história de Medicina na Califórnia começou. Quando fiz essa escolha? Teve a influência direta de Renée? Claro que teve! Mas... Era o que eu queria, não era?... _Não era?_

– Você precisa ter certeza disso, Bella... – completou Alice após me sondar por um minuto. – É sua vida. Não dá pra viver os sonhos dos outros... Você precisa ter certeza do que realmente quer...

Neste instante, fomos interrompidas por nossos celulares que tocaram juntos novamente. Rimos e gritamos em uníssono:

– _DE NOVO!_ – gargalhamos.

– Oi Jake! – atendi meu melhor amigo.

– E aí, Bells. Onde você está?

– Em Biloxi. – respondi prontamente.

– Você não vai acreditar em quem me convidou pra sair...

– Ah não Jake... Não me diga que você vai voltar pra ela... – reclamei já matando sua charada.

– Não, sua boba! Não vou voltar com a Leah, você tinha razão, ela não me merece. Mas eu vou ter que aprontar alguma coisa com ela! Ela merece uma pequena vingança! – disse ele em tom maquiavélico. Eu ri, parecia até que podia vê-lo levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas enquanto falava.

– Jaaake... – cantei sorrindo. – O quê que você está armando?

Jake, então, começou a me contar detalhadamente seu plano de dar uma boa lição em sua ex-ficante irritante e convencida, antes de ir para Phoenix, mas eu me vi reparando em Alice – que ao contrário do que eu pensava não estava falando em seu celular – e me desliguei totalmente do que ele me contava. Alice somente lia algo na tela, recuperando aquela expressão angustiada de antes. Dei um jeito de me despedir do Jake, sem ferir seus sentimentos e perguntei:

– O que houve, Alice? – perguntei preocupada. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e respondeu.

– Era _ele_. – depois levantou o aparelho me permitindo ler a mensagem que ainda brilhava na tela:

"_Onde você está, _love_? Por favor, me responda... Precisamos conversar... É tudo um mal entendido."_

– Você vai responder?

Alice soltou um profundo suspiro e sentenciou:

– Ainda não estou pronta para essa conversa... Eu apenas deixei um bilhete junto com o cheque e o bilhete da... _cliente_ dele. Deixando claro que havia descoberto e que, obviamente, não queria mais nada com ele. E saí levando o carro dele, que estava na garagem de seu prédio, e com a minha bolsa de documentos e a roupa do corpo, somente.

– Bom, pelo menos, você estava com os cartões de crédito... – refleti um pouco incoerente.

Alice riu e seu ânimo melhorou. Acabamos dormindo por mais algumas horas, depois de conversarmos e rirmos bastante.

Pela manhã, enquanto Alice fechava a conta no hotel, eu fui colocar nossas coisas na _pick up_. Lá fora, tive a impressão de ver a Mercedez que ela abandonara em Pensacola, parada do outro lado da rua a quase dez metros de distância. Não podia ver se havia alguém lá dentro, pois os vidros eram escuros... Depois afastei este pensamento. É claro que não podia ser a mesma Mercedez! Que bobagem! _Como ela viria parar aqui, cabeção?_ Pensei comigo mesma.

Alice juntou-se a mim lendo algumas coisas no "mapa" elaborado por minha mãe, o que acabou me distraindo. Ganhamos a estrada novamente, rumo à New Orleans. Eu estava muito ansiosa para chegar lá!... Passaríamos uns dois ou três dias por lá...

Recomendação da Renée!

.

**EPOV**

.

_**Oceans**_

_._

_Hold on to the thread_

_The currents will shift_

_Glide me towards..._

_You know something's left_

_And we're all allowed_

_To dream of the next_

_Oh, ohh the next, time we touch..._

.

Eu andava por uma praia linda, mas nada familiar. Com certeza nunca estive aqui antes...

Não reconhecia aquelas roupas, ou aqueles tênis surrados. Na verdade, tudo estava em preto e branco... As imagens eram levemente borradas e imprecisas, mas eu continuava caminhando, procurando... O quê? Eu não fazia ideia...! Era estranho... Parecia que eu estava dentro daquele vídeo do _Pearl Jam_... Qual era o nome da música mesmo?...

Me distraí olhando as ondas que quebravam com força na arrebentação de pedras no final da praia desconhecida, quando assustado senti a presença de alguém bem atrás de mim. Girei meu corpo num sobressalto e dei de cara com aquele par de olhos castanhos, doces, afetuosos e lindos! Ali havia cor... Tudo era preto e branco, mas o familiar castanho-chocolate estava ali.

.

_You don't have to stray_

_Tho oceans away_

_Waves roll in my thoughts_

_Hold tight the ring..._

_The sea will rise..._

_Please stand by the shore..._

_Oh, oh, oh, I will be..._

_I will be there once more..._

.

Neste exato momento tive certeza que aquilo era um sonho. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com aqueles olhos... Quer dizer, era a primeira vez numa praia. Como sempre, eu não podia ver o rosto dela com clareza e senti que poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Definitivamente, este sonho era diferente dos outros que tive com aqueles olhos castanhos. Nos outros, eu sempre escutava a voz de Victória me chamando ao longe, e a contragosto me afastava da garota desconhecida e dona dos olhos de chocolate. Era por isso que eu acordava... Victória sempre interrompia antes que pudesse tentar falar com _ela_. Descobrir quem _ela_ era...

Dessa vez não. Acordei com a voz da comissária avisando que pousaríamos em alguns minutos no Aeroporto Lakefront – New Orleans.

Finalmente!

Minha viagem não programada acabou sendo mais demorada do que eu esperava. Peguei o primeiro voo para a Louisiana, sem me dar conta de que faríamos uma escala em Atlanta, que devido ao mau tempo na região, atrasou seis horas para seguir para NOLA.

Desembarquei numa manhã luminosa, assoviando e cantarolando a tal música do Pearl Jam. Os acordes da versão acústica vinham com facilidade em minha mente. Sentia falta do meu violão...

Eu só esperava que James também tivesse feito escala, pois do contrário, ele já terá chegado. De qualquer forma, Alice não o atende. Eu podia continuar confiando que a encontraria primeiro.

Resolvi dentro do táxi que ficaria em um hotel simples na Av. Harrison. Eu não tinha bagagem. Antes mesmo de subir para o quarto, saí para dar uma volta e comprar algumas roupas.

Tudo era muito estranho...! Tanto o jeans, quanto os tênis novos, ou as T-shirt's e camisas de flanela xadrez que eu acabara de comprar; traziam uma sensação de _dejavú_... Totalmente inexplicável...!

Perto do hotel tinha uma loja do Starbucks, onde comi algo antes de voltar para meu quarto. Como não consegui completar a ligação para o celular da minha irmã, tomei um banho e caí na cama; exausto demais pela falta de sono durante a maior parte da viagem.

Nas últimas horas, no único cochilo que tirei; sonhei um sonho perturbadoramente conhecido, que vinha me perseguindo nos últimos meses.

Assim, adormeci novamente. Recordando os olhos castanhos mais lindos, que se possa acreditar que de fato existam. Eu sonhava com eles. Os via com clareza, mesmo acordado. Só não sabia onde encontrá-los...

Parecia que foram somente quinze minutos de sono. Acordei sobressaltado, procurando meu celular para ver as horas e não pude acreditar...!

– _Mas que merda!_ – gemi alto. Como pude perder tanto tempo dormindo? Agora é claro que James já chegou aqui também... Já era manhã do dia seguinte! Merda. Merda.

Pulei da cama caçando, freneticamente, o número de Alice no meu celular. Mas...

_Meeerda!_ Só pode estar desligado. Desde ontem que não consigo falar com ela. Que estranho!

Tanto ela, quanto James já devem estar na cidade. Ignorei as chamadas não atendidas de Victória e fui tomar um banho rápido antes de descer extremamente irritado.

Deixei o cartão do quarto na recepção e ganhei à rua em direção ao Starbucks da esquina. Só que no exato momento que eu ia abrindo a porta de vidro da cafeteria, uma garota veio lá de dentro trazendo uma bandeja com dois copos grandes para a viagem. Porém, ela não me viu; ainda olhava para a TV de plasma ligada dentro da loja. Tentei desviar, mas foi tarde demais... Nós nos chocamos violentamente, fazendo com que os copos de café virassem, e as tampas soltassem, derramando todo o café que ela levava em nossas roupas.

– _Você ficou louca?_ – gritei exasperado.

Ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa olhando sem acreditar para a enorme mancha de café com leite em suas roupas. Eu imediatamente descolei minha camisa do meu corpo, uma vez que o café estava fervendo.

A maluca levantou a cabeça lenta e dramaticamente, e quando fitei seus olhos arregalados, meu queixo caiu.

– Olha só o que você fez! – ela rosnou de volta. Mas eu não pude responder. Não conseguia encontrar palavras.

_Eram eles...!_

Os olhos castanhos dos meus sonhos...

Não vinham sozinhos em um rosto borrado e indefinido como nos meus sonhos frequentes. Faziam parte de um harmônico conjunto, que incluíam uma pele muito branca e suave, um rosto lindo e delicado, em forma de coração, bochechas coradas, pelo constrangimento do acidente com café e emolduradas por longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

– E... E ainda me chama de louca? – ela vociferou, com uma adorável carranca de sobrancelhas perfeitas unidas com a irritação.

Como eu não respondia; a dona dos olhos dos meus sonhos por fim, reparou que a nossa volta começava a juntar gente para assistir ao nosso 'barraco' matinal, desviou de mim e saiu marchando decidida, para o lado contrário de onde eu vim, depois de grunhir:

– Ah! Deixa pra lá!...

Tive ímpeto de ir atrás dela, mas eu não podia... Precisava encontrar Alice antes de James. Precisava contar para ela sobre o golpe de que éramos vítimas. Lancei um olhar para a pequena e esbelta figura que se afastava cada vez mais de mim e repeti como um mantra:

"_Foco, Edward. Você precisar falar com Alice. Foco, Edward. Você precisar encontrar Alice."_

Mas como? Onde? Se ela não atender seu telefone, será como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro...

.

**BPOV**

.

Entrei no nosso quarto do hotel irritada e entorpecida. Segurando minha camiseta encharcada de café longe da minha pele.

Alice saiu do banheiro comentando:

– Finalmente, coloquei meu celular para carregar!... – ao me ver, parou me analisando da cabeça aos pés. – Meu Deus, Bella! O que houve?

– Esbarrei em um idiota quando saía do Starbucks... – gemi. – Olha só o que ele fez...

Fui para o banheiro já tirando a camiseta. Ela riu:

– Ah, sim! Posso imaginar que a culpa seja toda dele...! Do jeito que você é tão cuidadosa...! – cantou ela sorrindo irônica. – Você não é nem um pouquinho desastrada, não é Bella?

Ignorei. Tomei outro banho rápido pensando que Alice, de fato, tinha razão. Fui eu que trombei com ele. Enquanto me secava admiti que eu consegui esbarrar no cara mais lindo que já vi na minha vida e pagar o maior mico, pois além de dar um banho de café nele, depois ainda gritei com ele, culpando-o pelo o que aconteceu. Eu sou uma _idiota_ mesmo...!

Depois saímos. Queríamos visitar muitos lugares. Renée montou o meu 'mapa' um pouco antes do Katrina devastar a cidade. Então, muito do que vimos não é compatível com o que minha mãe colocou ali. Mesmo assim, cumprimos sua programação e fomos ao _French Quarter_, onde deixando de lado nosso café da manhã derramado, almoçamos mais cedo, experimentando o famoso _Jambalaya_.

A mistura cultural da cidade é apaixonante, e a luta da população em reconstruir os bairros ainda em escombros, é tocante...

– Uau, Bella...! Isso aqui parece outro país... – surpreendeu-se Alice, eu concordei.

Pedi para um jovem casal tirar uma foto nossa, na _Jackon Square_, usando meu celular, já que Alice deixara o dela no hotel para recarregar, e imediatamente conectei a internet e postei a foto em meu _Facebook, _assim Jake poderia ver.

Estivemos na _Bourbon Street_, no _French Market, _na_ S__aint Louis Cathedral, _no_ Voodoo Museum, _mas Alice acabou me arrastando para o shopping.

– É claro que não estamos preparadas para a noite... – argumentou ela. – A vida noturna aqui é famosa e nós temos que aproveitar...

Compramos alguns vestidos para noite. Nada que eu escolheria sozinha, tecidos finos e brilhosos, ombros de fora, cumprimentos que o Charlie não poderia nem sonhar, mas não pude deter a baixinha...!

Voltamos ao hotel, para que ela pudesse brincar de barbie comigo, ela arrumou meu cabelo, pintou minhas unhas, providenciou as sandálias assassinas de salto agulha e fez o _make_ completo para nossa noite na capital do _jazz_.

– Que _jazz_ o caramba! – rosnou Alice. – Vamos caçar uma boate! – eu ri.

Antes de sair resolvi checar as sugestões de minha mãe no 'mapa' e para minha surpresa, havia "NOITES DE NOLA..." manuscrito, seguido de um trecho muito familiar...

.

_**Crazy (Louco)**_

_**.**_

_**Miracles will happen as we trip.**_

_**But we're never gonna survive, unless...**_

_**We get a little crazy**_

_**No we're never gonna survive, unless...**_

_**We are a little...**_

_._

_Milagres acontecerão ao viajarmos._

_Mas nós nunca vamos sobreviver, a menos que..._

_Fiquemos loucos_

_Não nós nunca vamos sobreviver, a menos que..._

_Sejamos um pouco..._

.

– Está vendo, Bella! – assinalou Alice em tom persuasivo. – Até a sua mãe recomenda que você fique louca esta noite...! Então, _se joga_!...

Ganhamos o corredor do hotel em direção ao elevador falando e gargalhando alto. O elevador demorou preso no quinto andar; como estávamos no terceiro, resolvemos descer pelas escadas. Quando chegamos ao hall, fomos até o bar do hotel tomar um _drink_ para começar a animar a noite enquanto esperávamos o táxi. O _drink_ típico da cidade é o _Hurricane_, a base de rum. Viramos de uma vez só. A bebida desceu deixando um rastro de chamas em minha garganta, mas eu imediatamente me senti mais leve e relaxada.

O taxista ligou o rádio e, coincidentemente, tocava uma versão remixada da música que Renée citara no 'mapa' e nós gargalhamos mais uma vez. Se minha mãe continuasse acertando assim, daqui a pouco eu ia começar a achar que aquele livro estava possuído...!

.

_**Miracles will happen as we speak.**_

_**But we're never gonna survive unless...**_

_**We get a little crazy.**_

_**No we're never gonna survive unless...**_

_**We are a little...**_

_**Crazy...**_

_**No no, never survive, unless we get a little... bit...**_

_**In a sky full of people, only some want to fly,**_

_**Isn't that crazy?**_

_**In a world full of people, only some want to fly,**_

_**Isn't that crazy?**_

_**Crazy...**_

_**.**_

_Milagres acontecerão ao falarmos._

_Mas nós nunca vamos sobreviver, a menos que..._

_Fiquemos loucos_

_Não nós nunca vamos sobreviver, a menos que..._

_Sejamos um pouco..._

_Loucos..._

_Não Não, nunca sobreviveremos, a menos que fiquemos um pouco... pouquinho..._

_Em um céu inteiro de pessoas, somente alguns querem voar_

_Isso não é louco?_

_Em um mundo inteiro de pessoas, somente alguns querem voar_

_Isso não é louco?_

_Loucos..._

.

Optamos pelo lugar mais badalado dos últimos meses, segundo informações da gerência do hotel e alguns guias que encontramos pela manhã.

Como toda a vida noturna daqui, a boate ficava no _French Quarter_. Havia uma fila na calçada da frente, e o enorme letreiro dizia: _Didyme's_.

Pelas roupas das pessoas na entrada, com certeza, era o lugar mais caro e sofisticado daqui. Alice parou e analisou tudo em silêncio, séria de repente.

– Que foi Alice? – perguntei baixo, pressentindo sua súbita angústia.

– Não era isso que eu queria, Bella... – sussurrou ela. Olhei em volta sem compreender. O _French Quarter _turbilhava de luz e música, o burburinho de _jazz_ ecoava ao longe vindo dos inúmeros bares e restaurantes; o som do _Techno_ da boate a nossa frente misturava-se harmonicamente a este mosaico, e também fazia o chão estremecer. Tudo convidava à diversão e à boemia, o clima de liberdade era tangível e palpável... A noite era estrelada e perfeita...

_Do que ela está falando, afinal?_

– O quê, Alice? – indaguei surpresa. – Você não queria vir à boate?

– Sim... Quer dizer... Não... – balbuciou. E me lançando um olhar misterioso, completou decidida. – Ok! Confie em mim. Vamos!

E saiu me puxando em direção às outras ruelas do bairro histórico de NOLA.

Entramos em um bar que era totalmente o oposto do lugar onde pretendíamos nos divertir. Uma banda de jazz tocava uma música luxuriante e envolvente. Nossas roupas não combinavam com o local, as pessoas nos olhavam admiradas. É claro que eu me senti desconfortável...

Alice sondou o lugar como se procurasse por algo, específico.

Sua cabeça fixou-se nem determinado ponto e eu pensei tê-la ouvido balbuciar um _"Perfeito!"_ antes de sair me arrastando novamente em direção a uma garota que se levantava de um dos bancos altos do bar, após pagar por sua bebida.

– Oi! – Alice cantou sorrindo para a garota que virou surpresa. Ela nos olhou de cima a baixo e respondeu seca, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Oi! – na verdade pareceu mais uma pergunta, como se ela não entendesse o que nós duas poderíamos querer com ela.

A garota deveria ter, no máximo, a minha idade, e era _linda_...! Pele bem pálida, cabelos ruivos bem escuros, quase castanhos, e grandes olhos verdes de ressaca, contornados fortemente por um lápis preto que os destacava sensualmente. Sua roupa era muito ousada, a parte de cima era tão somente um _top_ preto que deixava suas costas perfeitas totalmente à mostra, e a saia era somente um pedaço de tecido rosa. Seus olhos verdes de repente me lembraram de outro par de olhos igualmente verdes que encontrei esta manhã... Daí eu comecei a gritar feito uma louca com ele, culpando-o pelo café com leite que eu derramei... Sacudi a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos...

– Eu sou Alice Brandon! – apresentou-se a baixinha. Eu tentava entender o que ela estava aprontando...

– Mallory... – respondeu a garota entre o tédio e a desconfiança.

– Você faz o que eu penso que você faz? – perguntou Alice.

– Depende... – respondeu Mallory, agora divertida. – Mastro. _Swing_. _Ménage_... Os preços também variam... – Alice riu e eu procurava entender que _porra_ de diálogo era aquele.

– Só mastro. – pediu Alice, com uma expressão maliciosa. – Queremos tentar...

Mallory assentiu e saiu jogando a cabeça indicando que deveríamos segui-la. Tive medo de perguntar a Alice para onde íamos.

Entramos em um beco mais escuro no centro histórico de NOLA e bem no final chegamos a uma boate. Totalmente diferente daquela que era nosso destino original.

O lugar parecia uma homenagem aos anos 80. A decoração, as pessoas e suas roupas, a música. Havia um balcão de bar com muitas pessoas rindo, conversando e bebendo. A iluminação era pouca e cheia de tons avermelhados. Havia um palco de frente para a porta, onde uma garota seminua dançava sensualmente. O público? Noventa e cinco por cento masculino... _Oh, deus! Eu não acredito! Era... Uma boate de strippers!_

– Alice! O que estamos fazendo aqui? – sibilei alarmada, depois de puxá-la pela mão.

– Acalme-se, Bella. Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira... – Ótimo! Isso me deixa _muito_ tranquila... Pensei ironicamente. Mallory virou-se para falar algo:

– Vou ver se há algum lugar reservado para fazermos...

– Não. – Alice a segurou pelo braço. – Você não entendeu. Não é isso que eu quero. Eu pensei em dançar lá... – Alice apontou para o palco. Meu queixo caiu.

Mallory ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto deliberava por dois segundos e completou:

– Preciso falar com o gerente primeiro... – depois hesitou, olhando para nossas roupas. – Vocês vão precisar se trocar... – informou antes de nos deixar, provavelmente para ir falar com o tal gerente. Alice riu antecipando meu pânico.

Aproveitei a deixa para exigir explicações da baixinha, minha voz alterada com o estresse:

– _Alice! Colocaram alguma coisa na sua bebida lá no hotel?_ – eu quase gritei.

– Acalme-se Bella... A sua mãe estava certa mais uma vez. Depois do que aconteceu... Eu não vou conseguir sobreviver se não cometer uma _loucura_ esta noite... Algo que jamais cogitei. Você não vê? É libertador...! Eu preciso me libertar do que eu era com James...

– Mas você precisa se libertar fazendo _pole dance_ numa boate de verdade? Procure uma academia...! – interrompi argumentando. Notei que Mallory nos apontava para um homem de meia idade, careca e barrigudo que assistia ao show em uma das mesas, com duas garotas seminuas grudadas nele. Ele nos sondou por um minuto e cochichou com Mallory. Alice não se deixou abater:

– Por isso não consegui entrar naquela boate cara e sofisticada, Bella... Era o típico lugar que eu costumava ir com ele e com os amigos dele... O típico lugar onde eu estaria agora com ele ou com a irmã dele... Não tenho nada contra Victória... É só que ela é o símbolo da vida que não suporto mais. O estereótipo. E eu não quero mais! – Alice fez uma pausa e me encarou veementemente antes de continuar. – E você devia fazer o mesmo... O conselho de sua mãe era para você e não para mim. Encare como um rito de passagem Bella...! – Ela tinha um ponto. De fato, naquele contexto, a música que minha mãe citou apontava mesmo para aquilo. Ou algo parecido. _Como?_ Ou, _no quê_ uma boate da moda seria minha primeira loucura de viagem? Mallory então voltou para informar:

– Ele deixou! – Alice soltou um gritinho, comemorando. Eu revirei os olhos corando. – Vocês vão se trocar agora, ou vão tomar um _drink_ primeiro?

– _DRINK! _– respondemos em uníssono.

.

**EPOV**

.

Depois de um dia perambulando pelo centro histórico de NOLA, desisti e voltei ao hotel. Victória tentou me ligar várias vezes, mas eu continuei não atendendo seus telefonemas. Recebi uma mensagem de Emmett reclamando:

"_A Victória não para de ligar pra cá, porra! Tá querendo saber onde você se enfiou. Por que você não atende logo essa vadia e diz que você sabe de tudo?"_

Mas eu não queria fazer isso até ter conversado com Alice primeiro.

Somente quando já era noite me lembrei que o melhor lugar para encontrar minha irmã seria a boate mais frequentada no momento da cidade...! Se ela estivesse em NOLA, ela iria lá com certeza.

Saí para procurar uma roupa, e depois iria direto para a tal _Didyme's_, que segundo informações no próprio hotel era o _point_ do momento. No corredor, apertei o botão do elevador que vinha descendo lentamente, até chegar ao quinto andar. Só que quando o elevador abriu, com um simpático casal de velhinhos sorrindo lá dentro, me dei conta que havia esquecido minha carteira no quarto. Voltei correndo lá para buscá-la, enquanto os dois seguravam o elevador para mim.

Em uma loja no shopping, encontrei calças com cortes mais modernos e tecido italiano, e uma camisa de seda cujas mangas foram dobradas até o cotovelo. Sapatos italianos completaram um visual de noite perfeito!

Era tão estranho comprar esse tipo de roupa... Alice sempre providenciava isso para mim. Nunca precisei me preocupar...

Quando cheguei à boate ignorei a fila. Na porta, uma gorjeta colocada nas mãos certas facilitava qualquer entrada. Sempre foi assim...!

Vasculhei cada ambiente do lugar, e nada de Alice. Comecei a me sentir meio idiota. Afinal, minha irmã estava triste e sozinha, é claro que ela não viria a uma boate...

Era completamente inconcebível pensar em Alice triste e sozinha... Ela é a pessoa mais animada e radiante que eu conheço... No fundo, acho que eu tinha esperanças que ela estivesse aqui se divertindo de alguma forma... Com alguém melhor que James ou Victória. Até mesmo alguém melhor do que _eu_... Que a entreguei aos leões...

Refletindo sobre isso, quando me dei conta já estava sentado no bar enchendo a cara. A música estourava os ouvidos, e a pista de dança lotada era o oposto do meu estado de espírito. Eu me sentia miserável...

Ainda pra completar a minha burrice, depois de meses sonhando com certo par de olhos castanhos totalmente especiais; me deparo com eles, ou melhor, me deparo com a _dona_ deles e a deixo ir embora... _Idiota!_

– Oi!... – o som da voz feminina ao meu lado me despertou da onda depressiva. – É sua primeira em NOLA? – perguntou ela. Tratava-se de uma exuberante loira arruivada com profundos olhos negros e um sotaque com leve toque do leste europeu, talvez russo.

– Sim. – respondi sem emoção. Ela não desistiu e se apresentou. – Eu sou Tanya! – oferecendo-me a mão para um aperto.

– Edward. – respondi apertando-lhe a mão.

– Humm... Você não me parece muito no clima de tudo isso aqui... – eu não podia discordar dela de forma alguma. – Eu também acabo de descobrir que prefiro _jazz_. O que você acha de darmos o fora dessa boate? Tem um restaurante no próximo quarteirão francês que tem uma banda de _jazz_ que é perfeita!

Eu assenti prontamente, um tanto ébrio e me levantei deixando dinheiro para pagar minhas bebidas, dispensando qualquer outro argumento.

Caminhamos lentamente pelas ruas movimentadas. Era uma noite linda, de fato. Mas, quando entramos no restaurante, a boa música imediatamente fez eu me sentir em casa.

– Então, você não tem atendido os telefonemas da tal Victória? – perguntou Tanya. É claro que no caminho despejei pra cima dela todos os motivos que me deixaram nessa mais completa merda.

– Não. E tenho certeza que minha família não dirá onde estou...

– Alguma hora você vai ter que enfrentar essa situação, sabe disso?... – avisou.

– Eu sei. Eu queria encontrar minha irmã antes de James para ao menos ter a impressão de que mantenho o controle da situação, e conseguir seu perdão por ter dito para eles onde encontrá-la.

– Quanto à garota dos olhos castanhos, você não deveria tê-la deixado ir embora daquele jeito... Nem que fosse para exigir uma camiseta nova! – brincou Tanya sorrindo com sua piada. Eu falei dos sonhos com ela? Nem me dei conta disso... Bom, talvez eu esteja mais bêbado do que imaginava.

Comecei a beber da água que Tanya havia pedido. Logo eu estaria melhor. Ela também comentou sobre alguns caras com quem estava saindo e sobre suas irmãs. Ela era divertida, rimos muito juntos. Mas, eu não podia estar aqui, tão relaxado. Eu precisava encontrar minha irmã.

– Você tem que ir. – concluiu, com certo tom de lamento. Não era uma pergunta, ela deve ter percebido meu incômodo súbito. Eu assenti sem dizer nada. Tanya, então, ponderou por alguns minutos e por fim disse. – Se eu estivesse de coração partido como sua irmã deve estar, aproveitaria essa noite perfeita para fazer o passeio na velha caravela no rio Mississipi. Sempre tem um jantar dançante a bordo, mas a embarcação é muito grande... Cheia de lugares solitários e melancólicos...

Sorri e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto aceitando e agradecendo pela sugestão, antes de me levantar.

Era melhor ter alguma alternativa... Qualquer alternativa, do que uma busca no escuro.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Atrás da cortina escura no canto do palco, eu tinha uma visão privilegiada de Alice. Quando as cortinas de veludo vermelho – cheias de ácaros, diga-se de passagem – foram levantadas lentamente; ela desceu o grande mastro de ferro deslizando devagar, com suas pernas enroscadas nele.

Não vi quando ela o pegou, mas o fato é que ela tinha um microfone na mão e disse com uma voz rouca e totalmente sensual:

– Escolhi esta música, porque esta será uma homenagem ao meu ex-namorado... – Depois começou a dublar a música lenta e facilmente reconhecível que já tocava. A sua declaração e a nuvem de fumaça que acompanhou sua descida no mastro, causou um frenesi na plateia de maioria masculina, que a contemplava de boca aberta, aplaudindo muito.

.

_**Hush Hush**_

_._

_I Never Needed You To Be Strong_

_I Never Needed You To Be Pointing out My Wrongs_

_I Never Needed Pain_

_I Never Needed Strain_

_My Love for you Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known_

_I Never Needed You For Judgement_

_I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent_

_I Never Asked For Help_

_I take Care Of Myself_

_I Don't Know Why You Think You got a Hold On Me_

.

– É isso aí, gostosa! Tira tudinho pra gente e se vinga dele... – gritou alguém das primeiras mesas.

Mallory colocou em Alice uma minúscula fantasia de anjo, ou talvez fosse fada. Não era possível saber com certeza, porque não havia muitos detalhes. A fantasia tinha sido pensada para deixar a maior parte do corpo de fora mesmo. Mas havia um par de asas brancas de organza, cheias brilho e paetês. O recorte das asas era todo de pluma branca. Um top minúsculo, que escondia um pouquinho a comissão de frente, e amarrava tipo um biquíni. Uma brilhosa saia branca microscópica... Mas as botas brancas eram longas, pelo menos...

.

_And It's A Little Late For Conversations_

_There Isn't Anything For You To Say_

_And My Eyes Hurt hands shiver_

_So Look At Me And Listen To Me_

.

Quando o ritmo da música esquentou, ela se livrou do microfone e a plateia toda se animou com os movimentos e piruetas inconcebíveis que Alice fazia naquele mastro de ferro. Seu corpo era perfeito, ela estava linda e muito, muito _sexy_.

Minha roupa não estava em melhor estado que a dela. Minha fantasia era de diabinha, vermelha e muito brilhosa, com direito a chifrinho e tudo!... Longas botas vermelhas, e ao invés de saia, eu usava um short vermelho super colado e brilhoso, que mostrava metade do meu traseiro.

É claro que só consegui vestir isso depois da quinta tequila!... Por isso, parecia que eu estava pisando em nuvens, meu corpo todo estava dormente...

Alice continuava dançando. Ela escalava o mastro e descia novamente com uma acrobacia sacana diferente. Alice girava segurando no eixo do mastro até ganhar velocidade e conseguir girar com os pés acima do chão. Os homens gritavam enlouquecidos.

Quando a clássica música incidental começou, foi que ela virou-se de costas para a plateia e desamarrou o top por trás.

.

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

.

– Tira anjinho... Tira tudo... – gritou outro. Reparei que todos os homens do local, que não era muito grande estavam próximos do palco delirando com a _strippe tease_ de Alice, com exceção do _bar man_ e de uma figura alta e forte, com boné e óculos escuros perto do bar.

A indiferença daquele espectador me chamou a atenção por um momento, mas fui logo distraída pela imagem dela em total _top less_ de frente para mim e de costas para o público. Em um movimento imperceptível, ela retirou a saia e jogou por sobre os ombros, provocando uma briga na plateia entre aqueles que desejavam levar a peça para casa.

Ainda de costas para o público, que uivava por causa de seu fio dental, Alice sacudiu seus quadris febrilmente, e em seguida, encontrou meu olhar e apontou o indicador em minha direção, depois virou sua mão e, usando somente o dedo, me chamou para que eu fosse me juntar a ela no palco. Seu rosto era pura luxúria...

Meus pés ganharam vida própria e de repente me vi desfilando no pequeno palco em sua direção. Milagrosamente, não tropecei; me senti poderosa e _sexy_ de súbito. A plateia dobrou a gritaria.

Eu passei por ela, e Alice abandonando o mastro veio se postar atrás de mim, escondendo seus seios. Nós começamos a dançar coladas no ritmo da música. Suas mãos pequenas deslizaram pela lateral do meu corpo de baixo para cima, até pararem ao lado dos meus seios. Eu podia sentir os seios dela em minhas costas e isso fez meu corpo pegar fogo. Minhas mãos também viajavam pelo meu corpo sensualmente. Com a mão direita, apertei o ponto fumegante em meu baixo ventre, provocando uma nova rodada histérica entre os homens do local, e fazendo com que minha cabeça pendesse para trás, indo repousar languidamente no alto da cabeça da baixinha grudada em mim por trás.

É claro que o álcool também ajudava, mas eu tinha plena consciência de tudo o que fazíamos. Os _drinks_ foram apenas catalisadores da coragem...

Aquele era com certeza o momento mais louco e mais _sexy_ da minha vida...

.

_There Is No Other Way_

_I Get The Final Say_

_I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer_

_I Don't Want You_

_There's Nothing Left To Say_

_Hush Hush_

_Hush Hush_

_I've Already Spoken_

_Our love Is Broken_

_Baby_

_Hush Hush_

.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a música e sentir sua batida frenética quando embarcamos na antiga caravela para o último passeio pelo rio Mississipi.

Tínhamos acabado de sair da boate, já de volta em nossas roupas, depois de nos despedirmos de Mallory. Eu não cheguei a levar o _strippe_ tão longe quanto Alice, mas a plateia de ogros a nossa frente também não viu nada que ela não quisesse.

Decidimos que precisávamos comer alguma coisa e beber muita água para melhorarmos. Embora não chegássemos a estar bêbadas de forma alguma.

Mallory nos sugeriu o famoso passeio pelo rio, no velho e enorme barco que apitava. Precisamos correr para chegar a tempo, mas valeu a pena.

Antes mesmo do barco partir, Alice me deixou sozinha no convés enquanto procurava por um banheiro. A noite era agradável e serena, recostei-me no pára-peito de madeira e viajei olhando a luz da grande embarcação cintilar na água do Mississipi. A música do jantar dentro do barco era ouvida daqui.

O barco apitou mais uma vez e começou a se afastar suavemente do píer. A madrugada ia alta, e enquanto esperava por minha amiga, pensei no dia totalmente insano que eu tive, embora um certo par de olhos verdes tenha sido a parte mais marcante dele...

– Acho que este é o momento perfeito para começarmos tudo de novo e nos apresentarmos de forma adequada... – cantou uma voz de veludo atrás de mim. Sobressaltada girei meu corpo e, surpresa, me deparei com o cara do banho de café com leite de hoje cedo.

Perdi a fala com sua proximidade, parei de respirar por causa do sorriso torto mais lindo que já vi na minha vida e meu corpo estremeceu com a maciez da voz. Reparei em seus cabelos cor de bronze e que os olhos – que me assombraram o dia inteiro – estavam um pouco avermelhados, mas continuavam tremendamente sensuais e misteriosos...

Repentinamente, minha boca ficou seca, minha garganta queimou, meu estômago encheu-se de borboletas de uma hora pra outra, e eu não encontrava minha voz.

Todas essas percepções duraram apenas alguns segundos, porque logo ele me apontava sua mão esticada, apresentando-se:

– Meu nome é Edward... – qual seria o meu próprio nome, mesmo? Acho que me esqueci... Ah, sim!...

– Bella... – sussurrei, apertando sua mão hesitante.

Houve um segundo de silêncio constrangedor, até que falamos juntos:

– Me desculpe se...

– Sinto muito pel...

Rimos juntos, e eu não pude deixar de tentar memorizar aquele som melodioso imediatamente. Ele parecia ainda mais lindo assim à luz da lua do que pela manhã.

– Tudo bem... Vamos esquecer o incidente de hoje cedo. – eu assenti timidamente, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

A banda fez uma breve pausa dentro do barco, para recomeçar instantes depois, com uma versão orquestrada da eterna _Smoke Get in Your Eyes._

– Você quer dançar? – perguntou-me Edward. Eu apenas assenti, ainda sem conseguir formar palavras. Ele sorriu abertamente e veio enlaçar minha cintura suavemente com seu braço esquerdo; com a mão direita ele segurou a minha mão esquerda e eu repousei a outra em seu ombro forte. Apesar de sua camisa de botões não ser colada ao corpo, era possível perceber o quão forte e definido era seu peitoral. Nossa proximidade era inebriante; ele era quente e perfumado, seu olhar intenso me constrangia e sondava profundamente. Eu olhava para o alto, deslumbrada pelo seu rosto de anjo.

Nós girávamos suavemente com a melodia romântica da música.

– Você é de New Orleans? – ele perguntou por fim. Minha cabeça abanou instintivamente antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder.

– Jacksonville, Flórida. Estou aqui de passagem... Vou para Los Angeles, começo a cursar Medicina na UCLA, assim que o verão acabar. E você?

– Minha família é de Forks, Washington; mas vivemos em New York há muitos anos. Eu estou cursando Direito em Massachussets...

– Harvard? – confirmei.

– Harvard... – ele sorriu. E continuou. – Então, essa é a famosa viagem de independência entre o final da _high school_ e o início da faculdade? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo, não pude deixar de sorrir também enquanto assentia.

– Sim... É um sonho de infância, meu e da minha mãe... – expliquei.

– A universidade ou a viagem?

– As duas coisas... Tudo. A universidade, a Califórnia, a carreira, a viagem e a forma como deveria ser feita...

– Bom, então não sou o único realizando sonhos por aqui... – murmurou Edward misteriosamente. Neste exato momento o cantor da banda que tocava no interior da embarcação começou a entoar a música com perfeição, após a longa introdução.

.

_They asked me how I knew_

_My true love was true_

_I of course replied_

_"Something here inside_

_Cannot be denied"_

.

Eu quis saber mais sobre sua insinuação...

– E _o quê_ você está realizando?

– Tenho literalmente sonhado com seus olhos castanhos há algum tempo... – ele foi direto, como se tivesse _necessidade_ despejar tudo aquilo encima de mim. – Tenho me sentido incompleto e miserável sem você há _muito_ tempo... Tenho procurado por você sem ao menos saber disso desde... _Sempre..._ – perdi o ar com a sinceridade em seus olhos verdes. Não pude deixar de notar que seu hálito tinha uma nota suave de álcool, assim como o meu também deveria ter. Mas nada neste mundo é totalmente perfeito, não é mesmo?... Edward me encarava ardentemente, aguardando minha reação com suas confissões. Eu aproveitei a letra da música que tocava e o respondi fazendo um pequeno e ruim trocadilho com um verso:

– Há algo aqui dentro que também não pode ser negado...

Edward soltou o ar com força e me olhando com olhos de absinto – chamas verdes e intoxicantes; fez meu coração se acelerar antecipando o que ele faria a seguir.

Ele aproximou nossos lábios dolorosamente devagar até eles se encontrassem suave e docemente.

.

_They said someday you'll find_

_All who love are blind_

_When your heart's on fire_

_You must realise_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

.

Era um beijo inocente e verdadeiro, que falava mais do que mil palavras, era o meu primeiro beijo com borboletas subindo do meu estômago em direção à garganta, era um fósforo acesso em palha seca...

Quando ele se preparava para nos afastar, arfei e a mão que estava em seu ombro instintivamente deslizou para a parte de trás de seu cabelo, o qual agarrei com força puxando sua boca para a minha. Edward ofegou e em seguida deslizou sua língua desesperadamente para dentro de minha boca, e aquilo era... _Delicioso!_

Sua língua era doce, macia, úmida e quente. Seu braço instintivamente apertou minha cintura, e a mão que estava ali subiu apoiando minhas costas de baixo para cima. Nossos corpos estavam completamente colados agora, as mãos antes entrelaçadas pela dança voaram para os lugares tradicionais. A dele veio para detrás da minha nuca, impedindo minha cabeça de se afastar da sua, a minha ficou espalmada em seu peito quente, sentindo um coração que batia tão acelerado quanto o meu. Não era um beijo desesperado, mas sim intenso. Dolorosamente, lento e intenso.

Senti sua ereção cutucar meu "Delta de Vênus", reacendendo a chama que se espalhou pelo meu corpo algumas horas antes naquela boate de _strippers._ Nossas línguas se enroscavam e inspecionavam cada canto de nossas bocas ávidas.

Quando a música parou, Edward relutantemente nos afastou sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados. Ele me abraçava firme, mas minha mão que estava em seu pescoço juntou-se a outra repousando em seu peito. Sua cabeça estava baixa, para que nossas testas se tocassem; eu sussurrei incoerente, lembrando de súbito que Alice ainda não voltara do banheiro:

– Preciso ir procurar alguém...

– Você não está sozinha aqui? – murmurou a pergunta vagamente, ainda abrindo os olhos sem pressa.

– Não. Estou acompanhada...

Edward arregalou os olhos verdes em pânico evidente com a ambiguidade da minha declaração. Não pude deixar de rir. Estava claro que ele entendeu mal, me apressei em esclarecer.

– Acompanhada com uma amiga! – sorri.

Ele suspirou aliviado e moldou meu rosto com suas mãos e disse:

– Esse é o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi... – eu corei.

Edward por fim me soltou, mas pegando em minha mão nos conduziu para dentro da caravela.

Fomos primeiro ao banheiro, mas nem sinal de Alice por lá...

Comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa, mas onde ela poderia ter ido? Estávamos em um navio no meio das águas do rio Mississipi, afinal...!

Edward pacientemente visitou cada canto daquele navio comigo. Subimos para o segundo andar, percorremos as pistas de dança e as mesas de jantar. As pessoas riam e conversavam, aproveitando aquela noite incrível. Nem sinal de Alice ainda...

Ele me tranquilizou pelo tour forçado ao longo da embarcação. Explicou que também aproveitaria para procurar por sua irmã; contou que estava em NOLA atrás dela, e não conseguiu contato pelo celular, então viera tentar o passeio de navio, achando que talvez pudesse encontrá-la aqui.

Por fim, quando já não tínhamos mais onde procurar, entrei em pânico total. Edward me tranquilizou novamente:

– Procure se acalmar, Bella. – sua voz de veludo, de fato, era um poderoso calmante. – Vamos pedir ajuda à tripulação. Qual o nome de sua amiga?

– Alice. Alice Brandon. – falei naturalmente olhando para ele. Imediatamente Edward perdeu a cor e respondeu duas oitava acima do normal.

– _É a minha irmã!_

– V-você é... – gaguejei incrédula. – Edward Cullen? O _Edward_ da Alice? O irmão da Alice? – minha voz foi subindo gradativamente na medida em que me dava conta de quem ele era e de tudo que Alice me contou.

– Sim... – Edward estava igualmente estupefato. – Eu...

A raiva instintiva fez meu sangue subir imediatamente. Senti meu rosto esquentar e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas desconcertantes, quando gritei:

– _O mesmo que tem uma namorada de anos chamada Victória?_ – rosnei furiosa. – _E ainda assim me beijou agora a pouco, depois de me dizer todas aquelas coisas..._ – Lindas? – _MENTIROSAS?_

Edward não escondeu seu pânico. Sua testa estava franzida e seus olhos giravam ansiosamente nas órbitas olhando de um lado para o outro, confuso. Logo, em seguida, ele se recompôs e deu alguns passos em minha direção. Ele tinha as mãos estendidas como se tentasse domar um cavalo selvagem.

– Bella... Por favor... – sua voz partia as palavras nos lugares errados. – D-deixe-me explicar... Não é o que v-você...

Eu comecei a recuar me afastando dele, não queria chorar na sua frente, e estava furiosa demais para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Aquele beijo foi especial demais. Mágico. Foi... Uma _mentira_...

Comecei a recuar me afastando dele. Balbuciei com a voz embargada:

– Não venha atrás de mim, por favor... Me... deixe... Em paz... – Edward parou. Aterrorizado, mas parou; respeitando meu pedido. Provavelmente, percebendo toda a mágoa em minha voz.

Tentei acelerar meus passos para me afastar dele o mais rápido possível, precisava sair daquele maldito navio. Precisava encontrar Alice. Mas o terror de perceber que estava completamente sozinha naquela situação me fez trançar as pernas como somente eu era capaz e tropeçar caindo na pequena escada que descia de volta ao convés de baixo.

Ninguém viu. Somente as estrelas. Ninguém veio me ajudar. Não cheguei a me machucar, só ia ficar roxo amanhã...

O barco já virava para retornar lentamente ao píer, mas Alice não estava a bordo.

Com os olhos enevoados de lágrimas lembrei o último verso da música que jamais poderia dançar com ninguém novamente, sem me lembrar _dele_...

.

"_Quando uma linda chama morre_

_A fumaça entra nos seus olhos..."_

.

Em pânico me dei conta do fato que _realmente_ interessava: Alice havia desaparecido...

.

* * *

_**N/A: E aí o que acharam! Gostaram da música? O que acharam do nome da stripper? E da strippe das duas? **_

_**Compartilhe isso comigo! Bota pra fora! ahushaushausauhs**_

_**Clica aí no link das reviews e bota tudinho pra fora! Mesmo que sejam críticas. Não me importo, vão me fazer melhorar!**_

_**Além disso, as reviews me darão uma noção de quantas pessoas de fato estão acompanhando a história!... Então, please**cílios batendo**...**_

_**Sempre é bom lembrar: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyers, eu não ganho nada escrevendo essa história. Só estou me divertindo!...**_

_**Próximo capítulo? Vou tentar me organizar para daqui a uma semana, ok?**_

_***bjokas**  
**_


	4. Caçador, Leão e Cordeiro

**_N/A: Oiê! :D_**

**_Então aqui vamos nós!..._**

**_O capítulo começa com o PDV do James - o nosso caçador (JPOV), vejam o que vcs acham e depois me contem por review!_**

**_Depois, segue um trecho no EPOV - o nosso leão, e por fim o cordeiro, no BPOV. Neste último, estão as música citadas, cujos links já se encontram no meu perfil. São elas:_**

**_- Another Day - Paramore (cito somente a primeira estrofe, vcs vão entender porque!)_**

**_- Stay (faraway, so close) - U2, que é uma das músicas que eu mais amo no mundo todo! rsrsrsrsrs Então ficaria muito feliz, se vcs fossem msmo ao link e carregassem para ler ouvindo a música. Na vdd, chorei escrevendo aquele trecho... Ai ai... Tão emotiva... depois comi chocolate e ficou tudo bem! :D_**

**_Bom, então divirtam-se**_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

3. CAÇADOR, LEÃO E CORDEIRO

.

**JPOV**

.

– _Que droga, James!_ Por que você demorou tanto pra me atender? Já basta o idiota do Edward que também não me atende, nem me retorna! Não sei o que pode estar havendo... _Mas alguma coisa está errada!..._ Ele nunca agiu assim... – ela gritava completamente descontrolada e eu não tinha a menor paciência para aquela _porra_... – Tentei marcar um chá com a Esme na tentativa de compreender o que está acontecendo, mas nada. Eles apenas _mandam_ a _porra_ dos empregados me dizerem que: _"Edward precisou viajar e não está na cidade..."_ – Cantou imitando a entonação grave dos empregados dos Cullens. Finalmente, interrompi sua enxurrada de frustração:

– _VICTÓRIA!_ _ACALME-SE..._ – precisava ser enérgico. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber como ela devia estar totalmente louca, estressada e arredia. Pirando, em New York, de pés e mãos atadas, sem poder resolver a situação como sempre foi seu estilo fazer. – Já estou seguindo Alice. Como eu previ não foi difícil encontrá-la... Estou atrás dela desde Biloxi... Tenho viajado no meu carro, que recuperei em Pensacola. Cheguei a New Orleans ontem à noite e...

– _E por que você ainda não falou com ela?_ – Interrompeu Victória, novamente alterada.

– Er... hã... Porque ainda não é a hora... – gaguejei hesitante. Não sei por que, mas não consegui mencionar que Alice não viajava sozinha. Preferi esconder dela que Alice tinha uma companheira de viagem. A jovem desconhecida que parecia gostosa demais, sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso.

– _Pare de conversa fiada, James!_ – praguejou Victória. – Peque logo o que você foi buscar. Alice vai acabar arquivando o que aconteceu em sua cabecinha de vento, após você lhe contar uma boa história e prensá-la na parede como só você faz. Dois dígitos seus dentro do ponto certo do corpo da pequena vadia é persuasão suficiente para ela ceder e voltar para casa contigo.

As palavras de Victória ganharam vida imediatamente em minha mente, mas não era em Alice que eu dava aquele amasso, mas em sua nova e estranha amiga. Qual seria seu nome?

– Er... Ela está viajando de ônibus... – menti – Não se preocupe. _Eu. Sei. O. Quê. Estou. Fazendo._ – frisei cada palavra, com ênfase, tentado amansar Victória, e desliguei o celular, aquela conversa já estava dando no saco. Toda aquela cobrança...

É preciso deixar claro que sou louco por aquela ruiva. Adoro sua forma de conduzir nossos planos para manter nossos estilos de vida, apesar da falência de seu pai. Adoro a forma como ela é calculista, fria e inteligente. Na cama, ela é perfeita... Sacana, gostosa... Estamos juntos desde que nossos pais se casaram, perdi minha virgindade e aprendi tudo com ela. Aos quinze anos ela já tinha muito mais experiência sobre sexo do que muitas prostitutas por aí. Não somos totalmente fiéis um ao outro. _É claro!..._ Fidelidade...! Que coisa mais _brega_! Claro que nenhuma das vadias que eu pego se comparam a ela, assim como eu sei que ela nunca fez com Edward ou com qualquer outro um terço do que ela faz comigo.

Foi dela a ideia de nos envolvermos com os Cullens. No início, era perversão total... Um jogo excitante, um tempero a mais em nossa relação totalmente doentia. Ela queria saber tudo que eu fazia com Alice. Cada detalhe sórdido. Nós ríamos juntos das coisas melosas que Edward dizia para ela...

Depois, com a piora nos negócios de seu pai, a brincadeira ficou séria, aquela relação se tornou nossa única alternativa para um futuro em médio prazo.

Mas, eu precisava de dinheiro rápido. Muito dinheiro. Gostava das roupas e sapatos caros, das boates de luxo, dos carros esporte, cocaína colombiana...

Então, comecei a discretamente fazer alguns programas. Só algumas coroas bem ricas... Graças a isso consegui entrar para Harvard junto com Edward. Fui indicado por uma de minhas clientes, esposa de um velho podre de rico e conselheiro de lá. É claro que Edward não sabe disso, seu histórico escolar impecável o levou para lá... Victória sempre achou arriscado. Dizia que Alice acabaria descobrindo. Então, quando mostrei o bilhete que Alice me deixou antes de ir embora, ela quase me matou...

E agora, estou aqui. Em NOLA, no saguão de um hotel barato; espionando, discretamente, na expectativa de vê-la. Alice? É claro que não! A outra. A gostosinha. Não sei como elas se conheceram, mas quando as achei em Biloxi, compreendi imediatamente que eu precisaria foder aquela garota...

Nunca gostei de virgens. Achava uma droga ter de ensinar tudo, e é claro que eu não precisava perguntar para ter certeza; podia sentir o cheiro daquele hímen de longe...! Mas ela provocava em mim reações estranhas... Diferentes. Violentas. Perdi o foco do que vim fazer aqui. Evitei contato com Victória para que ela não percebesse.

Afastei esses pensamentos quando vi que ela desceu e saiu sorrindo para o funcionário do hotel toda luminosa e simpática.

Eu deveria ter aproveitado que Alice estaria sozinha por alguns minutos para tentar me aproximar dela, mas não foi isso o que eu fiz. Eu segui a garota.

Ela dirigiu-se ao Starbucks mais próxima e pediu café para dois. Sentou-se no balcão olhando a enorme TV de plasma, muito interessada no noticiário enquanto a atendente providenciava seu pedido. Me distraí analisando seu corpo esguio e perfeito, cheio de curvas na medida certa. Os seios deliciosamente escondidos na camiseta não muito justa eram um convite silencioso à exploração mais detalhada. Eu sentia necessidade em saber quão rosados seriam aqueles mamilos. Qual sabor teria?

Ela continuava distraída assistindo TV e não percebia meu olhar observador. Eu usava boné e óculos escuros, uma jaqueta ordinária do Chicago Bull's e jeans.

Após pagar e pegar seu café para viagem, devidamente encaixado na bandeja descartável, ela pulou do banco e dirigiu-se para as portas de vidro ainda olhando para a TV, como se o mundo devesse parar para ela passar: ela não precisava olhar o que estava fazendo... Eu poderia ter impedido o choque inevitável, se eu não precisasse correr para o banheiro imediatamente para me esconder do cara que entrava na cafeteria naquele exato momento e que com certeza trombaria violentamente com meu objeto de desejo...

– Essa foi por pouco... – suspirei para minha imagem no espelho do banheiro masculino. _Mas que _porra_ Edward está fazendo aqui? Então, o que disseram para Victória na casa dele era verdade... Ele, de fato, estava viajando... Ele estava aqui em New Orleans... Mas por quê?... _

Mas não tive tempo de continuar com minhas especulações reflexivas, logo uma voz conhecida demais esbravejava do lado de fora do banheiro masculino anunciando sua chegada.

– _Merda. Merda. – _repetia ele invadindo o banheiro masculino violentamente. Eu devia ter antecipado que ele viria correndo para cá... O choque seria inevitável! Trancado dentro de uma das cabines senti que o cheiro de café com leite era forte. Edward continuava resmungando. – _Não acredito! Mas que idiota..._ – ele parecia não conhecer a garota também. Isso quer dizer que ele ainda não tinha encontrado sua irmã. Mas eu não poderia continuar me arriscando... Teria que falar com ela antes dele. Estava claro que ele veio até aqui por um motivo muito sério, e se não atendia aos telefonemas de Victória, então nossas perspectivas não deviam ser muito boas... Mas _o quê_ exatamente ele sabia?... _Até onde_ ele sabia?

Depois que ele saiu do banheiro, esperei alguns minutos e saí discretamente, voltando para o hotel. Quando cheguei lá, as meninas entravam em um táxi, ignorando a _pick up Chevy_ vermelha, quase nem tive tempo de pegar meu carro para segui-las.

Acompanhei a distância todo seu dia de turismo por NOLA, agradecido ao perceber que Alice parecia estar sem seu celular. Era a outra quem tirava as fotos em seu próprio aparelho, não vi Alice atendendo ou mexendo no dela em nenhum momento. Então, ela deve ter deixado no hotel... Assim, Edward não conseguiria fazer contato com ela.

Quando elas voltaram ao hotel, após uma visita ao shopping, pude antecipar facilmente qual seria o programa da noite. Conhecia Alice bem demais!... Voltei para meu quarto discreto, no final do corredor do primeiro andar, tomei um banho rápido e me preparei para segui-las na balada. Depois, voltei rapidamente ao saguão a tempo de vê-las surpreendentemente descer pelas escadas, para aguardar o táxi no bar do hotel.

A desconhecida estava ainda mais deliciosa do que nunca. Provocou uma ereção potente e instantânea que eu não tinha desde a pré-adolescência. É claro que tinha o dedo de Alice naquela produção. Ela usava um vestido cinza-prata, levemente acetinado e que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e com os cachos de mogno que escorriam até o meio das costas. O modelo preso na cintura caía folgado e lânguido deixando a saia deliciosamente curta, além disso, para meu desespero deixava um ombro a mostra, e a pele ali era macia, perfeita... O salto alto da sandália modelava aquelas pernas... E eu senti meu membro já duro, contorcer-se agoniadamente só de imaginá-la de pé encima de uma cama, me permitindo sondar sua intimidade enquanto alisava aquelas duas esculturas.

Eu continuava de óculos escuros e boné, mesmo à noite. Era excêntrico o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de Alice para mim...

Chamar a atenção de Alice...! Acho que mesmo que eu andasse com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço, não teria chamado a atenção dela naquela noite. Porque Alice _não era_ a mesma naquela noite...!

Tive certeza disso após segui-las o tempo todo... Mas nada me preparou para quando as cortinas de veludo barato daquele puteiro – disfarçado de boate de _striptease_ – se abriram... É claro que ela não podia imaginar que eu estaria ali quando fez seu pequeno discurso dedicando aquela dança no mastro para mim... Mas, ainda assim, eu precisaria agradecer à minha pequena vadia...!

Agradecer pelo presente principal daquela provocação. A _'diabinha'_ que se juntou a ela depois...!

Tímida no início, mas que se soltou aos poucos, visivelmente excitada com Alice e com a loucura que estavam cometendo. Ela me levou a loucura ali. A pequena plateia masculina do lugar gritava e jogava dinheiro para as duas. Elas ignoravam. Não queriam dinheiro... Só diversão.

Eu precisava descobrir o nome dela. Eu precisava encontrar uma forma de me aproximar dela... E levá-la para a cama... E bombear bem no meio de suas pernas até incapacitá-la...

Se eu estivesse focado no que vim fazer aqui, teria feito uma cena assim que Alice começou a se enroscar naquele mastro. Teria sido perfeito! Eu teria revertido a situação a meu favor; me transformaria em vítima, ao invés de namorado infiel descoberto após fazer um programa de luxo com uma coroa rica.

Mas, meu foco agora era a garota. A _'diabinha'_ que transformara minha vida num inferno...

Elas continuaram dançando sensualmente coladas uma à outra, para delírio de toda a boate, até que a garota deixou extravasar seu prazer com a aquela situação surreal, escorregando sua mão até o seu clitóris para massageá-lo deliciosamente por cima do minúsculo _short_ que usava, fazendo com que sua cabeça caísse para trás sem controle e pudor. Para minha sorte, ela não tirou a fantasia, do contrário acho que eu teria aberto meu zíper e me aliviado ali mesmo na frente do _bar man_.

Assim, eu estava totalmente irracional e desesperado enquanto esperava que as duas saíssem da boate após o show... Não fazia ideia dos planos delas, mas era só meia-noite e eu duvidava que Alice voltasse para o hotel tão cedo.

Esgueirado na esquina da ruela movimentada do _French Quarter_, aguardei próximo ao meu carro, que também estava escondido para que a Alice não o notasse. Assim, pude ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez. Quando Alice chamou um táxi, sua nova amiga ainda se despedia da piranha que as levou para lá, fazendo com que minha _ainda_ ex-namorada gritasse claramente:

– Vamos Bella! Consegui um...

_Bella!..._ Poderia ser mais irônico e perfeito? Era angelical e provocante ao mesmo tempo... _Bella!..._ Era misterioso e requintado.

Minha ereção latejou lancinantemente e eu tive certeza do que deveria fazer. Daria um jeito de conversar com Alice a sós, conseguiria com ela mais informações sobre Bella. Queria saber tudo. Da onde ela vinha? Pra onde ia? Por quê?

Essas informações me ajudariam a me aproximar dela...

Aproveitaria para fazer as pazes com Alice e tranquilizar minha ruiva que estaria nervosa em Manhattan... Com Edward por aqui eu precisava agir rápido...

Segui o táxi até o cais e matei a charada quando vi a enorme embarcação totalmente iluminada apitando e preparando-se para sair no tradicional e famoso passeio pelo rio Mississipi. Elas compraram seus convites e correram a tempo de embarcar.

Eu fiz o mesmo.

Porém, seguindo as duas dentro do grande e antigo barco, notei quando elas se separaram. Bella ficou no convés de baixo solitária e linda olhando o céu estrelado. Venci a tentação de me juntar a ela e fui atrás de Alice, conseguindo alcançá-la antes que entrasse no banheiro.

Ela pulou assustada quando segurei vigorosamente seu pequeno e fino braço de porcelana:

– O-o quê?... _J-JAMES?_ – gritou ela entre a surpresa, o pânico e a raiva.

– Shh... – sibilei. – Venha comigo. Precisamos conversar, _love_...

Não precisei arrastá-la. Mantive seu braço firme em minha mão, mas ela não criou resistência, o efeito surpresa estava a meu favor... Apressei nossos passos a fim de desembarcarmos.

Ela pareceu mais surpresa ainda quando viu meu carro na calçada próxima ao cais, mas continuou em silêncio e entrou elegantemente quando lhe abri a porta do carona.

Contornei o carro rapidamente e quando bati minha porta, suspirei e me preparei para reverter a situação:

– O que você pensa que estava fazendo naquela boate? Você ficou louca?

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Quando o pânico de perder a garota dos meus sonhos foi superado pela determinação de ir atrás dela e lutar para esclarecer todo aquele mal entendido; corri para alcançá-la no convés de baixo. Porém, o barco já atracava de volta ao cais e a multidão já caminhava rumo ao desembarque, totalmente alheia ao meu desespero.

– _BELLA!..._ – eu chamava em meio à gritaria e as gargalhadas. – _BELLA!..._

Não podia acreditar que a perdi... _De novo_.

E perdi também a única pista da minha irmã...

Voltei para o hotel após perambular sem rumo pelas ruas noturnas de NOLA. Bella não chegou a me dizer onde elas estariam hospedadas.

Já amanhecia quando o táxi parou na frente do hotel. Paguei e entrei lentamente. Cabeça baixa, sentindo-me derrotado.

Subi imediatamente para meu quarto e me joguei na cama depois de tomar um longo e reconfortante banho.

Deixei meus olhos fecharem exaustos... Eu não teria tempo para dormir, logo Alice e Bella se encontrariam... E se elas resolvessem ir embora? Se Alice já encontrou James, estaria furiosa comigo... Minha mente vagava freneticamente, mas eu não conseguia obrigar meu corpo a levantar... Estava totalmente entorpecido pelo cansaço.

Para temperar meu desespero um pensamento martelava minha mente impiedosamente: _"Eu a perdi... Eu a perdi..."_

Ouvi uma batida fraca na porta e sem que eu dissesse nada, ela se abriu lentamente...

Era a Bella...

Senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto. O alívio era intenso.

Ela ainda estava com a roupa de ontem. Eu me sentei na cama e ela se aproximou sensualmente. Subiu na cama e ajoelhada bem na minha frente sorriu, enquanto descalçava suas sandálias...

– Bella, eu... – eu queria me explicar. Dizer que a Victória não significa mais nada. Mas ela não permitiu. Imediatamente me interrompeu com um _"Shh... Não diga nada..."_ e um dedo restritivo selando meus lábios. A voz rouca e aveludada provocou uma onda de arrepios que subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo ferozmente. Agarrei o dedo fino e delicado que ela usou para silenciar minha explicação desesperada e beijei, chupei cerrando meus olhos e provando aquele sabor viciante. Sua mão era tão pequena e delicada, que não pude impedir minha imaginação de viajar e visualizei-a entorno de minha extensão. Tinha quase certeza que aquela mãozinha não seria capaz de fazer toda a volta, esse pensamento fez minha ereção quase explodir a boxer que a prendia.

Quando soltei sua mão, ela sorriu maliciosamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Seus braços delicados cruzaram-se na frente do seu corpo, e segurando a pontinha do vestido, ela levantou a peça de roupa e puxou pela cabeça elegante e lentamente, expondo a _lingerie_ preta – uma calcinha toda de renda e um espartilho tomara-que-caia, que de fato fez meu queixo cair – que lhe moldava a curva da cintura muito fina.

Depois, levando seus dois braços para trás, Bella começou a abrir o espartilho, desprendendo os ganchinhos um a um, com uma lentidão opressora. Minha ereção latejava. Comecei a ofegar.

Porém, quando ela ia abrir o último de baixo para cima e seus seios iriam, finalmente, saltar a fim de iluminar a penumbra daquele quarto de hotel, como duas pequenas lâmpadas rosadas...

Meu celular começou a tocar alto... Acordei assustado...

_Mas que merda!_ Era um sonho... Senti um frio assustador afundar minha barriga quando lembrei que ainda não sei onde encontrá-la... Suspirei e levantei rápido para atender. Se fosse a vadia da Victória de novo, eu...

Quando olhei o visor e vi quem era, não pude acreditar...!

– _ALICE!... – _gritei olhando o visor do aparelho e afundando o dedo no botão verdinho ansiosamente. – _Alô, Alice! __Finalmente!_

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

_**Another Day **__(Um Outro Dia)_

_**.**_

_**And if you listen to me: I miss you/**__ E se você me escutar: eu sinto sua falta_

_**And if you hear me now: I need you/**__ E se você puder me ouvir agora: eu preciso de você_

_**Where did you go cause you're not gone/**__ Aonde você foi? __Porque você não foi embora_

_**Everyone knows that something is wrong/**__ Todo mundo sabe que alguma coisa está errada_

_**The wires were cut and I'm alone/**__ Os fios foram cortados e eu estou sozinha_

.

A primeira estrofe da familiar canção do Paramore martelava insistente em minha cabeça durante toda viagem de táxi até o hotel, apesar do rádio no carro estar desligado. Meu celular marcava quase cinco da madrugada, eu repetia mentalmente o mesmo trecho da música e pensava na minha mãe.

Eu me sentia sozinha... Sentia sua falta...

As lágrimas que enevoavam meus olhos quando desembarquei da águas do Mississipi não chegaram a cair. Fiz cara de forte, subi no salto agulha da minha sandália e busquei um ponto de táxi. Minha única alternativa era voltar para o hotel e esperar que Alice também fosse para lá.

Era isso. Tudo que eu precisava era de "um outro dia", e essa dor passaria. Sentia falta da minha mãe, queria ligar para o Jake... Ou para o Charlie. Alguém que eu tivesse certeza que me amava.

Tentava não pensar _nele_, nem naquele beijo... Mas era impossível... Impossível. O cheiro estava impregnado. Fez casa nos meus braços... O gosto da boca ainda era vívido em minha língua.

E ainda havia Alice... O que pode ter acontecido para ela me deixar sozinha daquele jeito?

Entrei em nosso quarto ansiosamente e acendi a luz na expectativa vã de que ela estivesse lá dormindo candidamente. Daí eu poderia acordá-la e brigar muito com ela...

Nada. Alice não estava no quarto...

Tomei um banho e troquei aquele vestido, por moletom e camisas de algodão branca e flanela xadrez. Depois sentei na beira da cama de frente para a porta e abracei minhas pernas dobradas, embalando meu corpo ansiosamente no ritmo da minha espera. Se eu fosse à polícia agora, lá diriam que eu deveria esperar mais algumas horas, para caracterizar o desaparecimento, então, eu aguardaria aqui...

Considerei a alternativa de ir embora quando imaginei Alice entrando por aquela porta com Edward ao lado dela. Eu não poderia encará-lo...

Levantei num salto e comecei a jogar minhas coisas para dentro da bolsa. Deixaria um bilhete para ela na recepção, se ela ainda quisesse vir para LA comigo, ela me encontraria em Baton Rouge – ainda na Louisiana – minha próxima parada para descansar.

Imediatamente peguei o mapa para ver o que minha mãe havia colocado após as "Noite de NOLA" e suas loucuras.

Havia uma capinha fina com um CD, onde estava escrito com a letra dela: _"Em caso de emergência: ouça!"_

Bom, será que me apaixonar pela primeira vez por um cara totalmente perfeito, que eu nunca cogitei que pudesse se interessar por mim é uma emergência? Talvez não... Mas o fato dele ter uma namorada igualmente perfeita e consequentemente o meu oposto, é!

Será que o desaparecimento da Alice é uma emergência? Talvez não, tendo em vista o fato de que ela já é bem grandinha e ainda não sumiu por tempo suficiente para caracterizar-se um desaparecimento... Mas o fato dela ser irmã do cara perfeito pelo qual estou apaixonada e isso me fará ter que vê-lo ainda mais uma vez antes de seguirmos viagem é uma emergência...

E, finalmente, a decisão repentina de seguir sozinha para Baton Rouge, deixando minha amiga – que eu não tenho certeza que esteja bem – para trás, também pode ser considerada uma emergência. Visto que essa atitude só demonstra minha total confusão, covardia e incapacidade de lidar com esta situação, pois eu jamais seria capaz de um ato tão egoísta com uma amiga desaparecida, _ou quase desaparecida_...

Então, sim... Acho que estou no meio de uma situação de emergência! _Mas que droga, Bella! Ouve logo o que tem nessa porcaria de CD!_

Busquei meu CD player na mochila e rapidamente o coloquei para tocar. Só havia uma música gravada nele. Quando as palmas começaram estranhei; mamãe sabia que eu não gostava muito de gravações ao vivo... Trata-se de uma música familiar e conhecida que eu adoro, mas ainda assim, quando escutei o que o Bonno cantava, deixei meu corpo sentar lentamente na cama, e _de fato ouvir_ o que ele dizia...

.

_**Stay (Far Away, So Close /**__Ficar (Tão longe, tão perto)_

_._

_**Green light, Seven Eleven/**__ Luz verde... __Seven Eleven_

_**You stop in for a pack of cigarettes/**__ Você pára pra comprar um pacote de cigarros_

_**You don't smoke, don't even want to/**__ Você não fuma, e nem mesmo quer fumar_

_**Hey now, check your change/**__ Ei confira o seu troco_

_**Dressed up like a car crash/**__ Vestida como um acidente de carro_

_**Your wheels are turning but you're upside down/**__ As rodas estão girando, mas você está de cabeça para baixo_

_._

_**Red lights, gray morning/**__ Luzes vermelhas, manhã cinzenta_

_**You stumble out of a hole in the ground/**__ Você desvia de um buraco no chão_

_**A vampire or a victim/**__ Um vampiro ou uma vítima?_

_**It depend's on who's around/**__ Isso depende de quem está ao redor_

_**You used to stay in to watch the adverts/**__ Você costumava ficar para assistir as propagandas_

_**You could lip synch to the talk shows/**__ Você poderia dublar num talk show_

_**.**_

_**And if you look, you look through me/**__ E se você olhar, você olha através de mim_

_**And when you talk, you talk at me/**__ E se você fala, você fala para mim_

_**And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing/**__ E quando eu lhe toco, você não sente nada!_

.

_**If I could stay.../**__ Se eu pudesse ficar_

_**Then the night would give you up/**__ Então a noite se renderia a você_

_**Stay...and the day would keep its trust/**__ Fique, e o dia manteria sua confiança_

_**Stay...and the night would be enough/**__ Fique, e a noite seria suficiente_

.

Nesse exato momento, finalmente minhas lágrimas caíram. A música se encaixava como uma luva ao impasse que eu enfrentava aqui, e minha mãe me aconselhava a ficar e enfrentar _tudo_: o desaparecimento de minha amiga ou pior, seu reaparecimento e junto com ela, a presença _dele_...

Mais do que isso, minha mãe também dizia que estava comigo.

Que eu não estou sozinha nunca, e que posso senti-la e escutar seus conselhos...

.

_**Faraway, so close/**__ Tão longe, tão perto_

_**Up with the static and the radio/**__ Com a estática e o rádio_

_**With satelite television/**__ Com televisão via satélite_

_**You can go anywhere/**__ Você pode ir a qualquer lugar_

_**Miami, New Orleans/**__ Miami, Nova Orleans,_

_**London, Belfast and Berlin/**__ Londres, Belfast e Berlim_

_**.**_

_**And if you listen I can't call/**__ E se você escutasse eu não poderia chamar_

_**And if you jump, you just might fall/**__ E se você pulasse, você apenas cairia_

_**And if you shout, I'll only hear you/**__ E se você gritasse, eu só te escutarei_

_**.**_

_**If I could stay.../**__ Se eu pudesse ficar_

_**Then the night would give you up/**__ Então a noite poderia te levantar_

_**Stay...then the day would keep its trust/**__ Fique... __Então o dia manteria a sua confiança_

_**Stay...with the demons you drowned/**__ Fique... __Com os demônios que você afogou_

_**Stay...with the spirit I found/**__ Fique... __Com o espírito que eu encontrei_

_**Stay...and the night would be enough/**__ Fique... __E a noite seria suficiente_

.

Esse trecho da mensagem musicada de René me fez soluçar convulsivamente em posição fetal sobre aquela cama de hotel, porque eu compreendi que não se foge do amor. Onde quer que eu vá, carregarei o sentimento puro e o momento perfeito que vivi com Edward aqui em NOLA, ainda que para ele tenha sido uma mentira.

Então, seria melhor se eu ficasse... Eu não poderia fugir... Não há fuga no amor. Me sinto longe demais dele, é como se houvesse um abismo entre nós e nossos mundos tão diferentes. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele está mais perto do que nunca porque ele está, irremediavelmente, aqui dentro de mim...

Assim, como minha mãe... Ela está longe, mas ao mesmo tempo está perto. Não só dentro de mim; mas em cada decisão que eu tomo, cada atitude, cada gesto, cada loucura... Ela faz parte de mim. Eu nunca estou sozinha.

_._

_**Three o'clock in the morning/**__ Três horas da manhã_

_**It's quiet and there's no one around/**__ Está quieto e não há ninguém por perto_

_**Just the bang and the clatter/**__ Apenas o estrondo e a explosão_

_**As an angel runs to ground/**__ Como se um anjo caísse ao chão_

_**.**_

_**Just the bang/**__ Apenas o estrondo_

_**And the clatter/**__ E a explosão_

_**As an angel/**__ Como se um anjo_

_**Hits the ground/**__ Atingisse o chão_

_**.**_

Uma música antiga, em uma versão diferente... Eu não conhecia esta versão acústica ao vivo...

Um contexto, uma situação... Que apesar de serem novos, fazem com que o que era velho faça todo sentido... Talvez em outra situação completamente diferente, esta música fizesse sentido de uma maneira totalmente distinta de agora.

Essa é a forma de minha mãe fazer-se presente em minha vida... Tão longe, tão perto... Me fazendo enfrentar os problemas de frente.

Provocando lobotomias...

Lobotomias que vêm como estrondos, explosões...

_Como se um anjo caísse e atingisse o chão... _

Quando eu consegui me sentar na cama para secar minhas lágrimas, vi que aquela página do 'mapa' estava em branco. Minha mãe não escrevera nada ali, só a capinha do CD estava presa. Então, peguei uma caneta e extravasei todos aqueles sentimentos da única forma que eu sabia, desde criança: escrevendo. Eu amava escrever... Acho que é o que eu sei fazer de melhor...!

Prosa e verso. Escrevo poemas e contos. A maioria está em outro caderno que sempre carrego comigo, e que estava guardado em uma de minhas bolsas de viagem; cheio de sentimentos, pensamentos, impressões...

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eu estava imersa em palavras, versos e rimas, quando de repente, a porta se abriu lentamente e por ela entrou uma baixinha com cara de deboche, cantando melodiosa e maliciosamente:

– Humm... Moletons, CD player, escrevendo inocentemente... Nem parece aquela menina má que ontem dançou se esfregando em mim enquanto se tocava; enlouquecendo uma plateia de marmanjos...

– _ALICE!_ – gritei aliviada e correndo para abraçá-la. _– O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? Por que você desembarcou?_

– Calma, Bella! Uma pergunta de cada vez...! – ela riu. Eu não conseguia largá-la. Só me dei conta que voltara a chorar no momento que ela me puxou para sentar novamente na beira de minha cama. – Me desculpe, amiga, por desaparecer daquele jeito. Mas, não foi culpa minha. Foi... O James...

– James? O seu... Ex? – quis confirmar surpresa. – Aqui em New Orleans?

– Pois é. Ele me achou. Na verdade nos seguiu até aqui...

– Como assim Alice? Como ele poderia?... – não terminei, só sacudi minha cabeça infinitesimalmente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Foi meu irmão... – balbuciou ela. – Edward contou para Victória onde eu estava e ela contou para o irmão dela, assim ele poderia vir atrás de mim para "consertar as coisas" como ele mesmo disse...

Alice estava visivelmente sentida com seu irmão pela traição, e eu imediatamente compreendi o que Edward fazia aqui a procura dela. O nó em minha garganta apertou-se com força, mas eu me obriguei a contar:

– Humm... Alice... – ela me olhou esperando. – Seu irmão também está aqui... Quero dizer... Em New Orleans. – minha voz foi diminuindo a medida que eu falava, mas Alice não deve ter percebido. Seus olhos apertaram-se em duas fendas finíssimas e ela sibilou:

– _O quê?_ Edward está aqui?... – elevando-se duas oitavas em seguida. – _ONDE?_

– Eu não sei... – sussurrei sem conseguir enfrentar seus olhos. Eu encarava meu pé descalço sobre a cama. – Eu... Humm... o perdi... – minha confissão cheia de significados insondáveis.

Alice saltou da cama exasperada e eu esperava que ela me cobrasse explicações de onde e como encontrei seu irmão. Por que o perdi assim? Mas, não. Ela rapidamente pegou seu celular, que ainda estava ligado à tomada carregando, do jeito que ela esquecera e tocou a tela freneticamente.

Ela aguardou alguns segundos infinitos, tão impaciente quanto eu, e então houve um zumbido baixo de alguém que atendeu exaltado do outro lado da linha. Alice respondeu grave e firmemente:

– Edward? Onde você está? – meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Logo ele viria encontrá-la, e eu não fazia a menor ideia de como agir perto dele.

– Ela está aqui... – respondeu confusa a uma pergunta, olhando com a testa franzida para mim.

Ela ouviu a resposta extremamente surpresa, com sua boca formando um 'O' por um breve segundo, antes de balbuciar um _"Fala sério!..."_

Eu comecei a roer a unha de tanta aflição. O que ele estaria dizendo?...

– Em que andar? – perguntou Alice um tanto divertida. Ela esperou a resposta e assinalou secamente, por fim. – Bom, então desça _agora_. Eu quero falar com você e é melhor que seja pessoalmente. Estamos no 310-A.

Alice desligou o celular e suspirou com dois dedos apertando a ponte do nariz. A pergunta explodiu de meus lábios sem que eu pudesse impedir:

– Onde ele está? Ele está vindo para cá? – tudo bem foram duas perguntas...

– O que aconteceu entre vocês, Bella? – perguntou ela, lenta e pausadamente. Meus olhos voaram de novo para meus pés.

– Humm... Por quê? – hesitei. Alice parecia irritada.

– Conheço meu irmão, Bella. Assim que ele atendeu ao telefone, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi perguntar por você. – senti meu rosto esquentar. – E agora... Olhe para você!... Você está _estranha_! Parece nervosa... Aconteceu algo que você não está querendo me contar...?

– Nada demais... – sussurrei. Meu rosto cada vez mais vermelho. – A gente... se beijou... Ontem no barco... – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Alice formara outro 'O' com a boca, inconscientemente, coberto pela sua mão.

– Ele jamais foi... – ela não terminou, mas eu podia muito bem imaginar o que ela diria: _"Ele jamais foi desleal com a Victória antes...!"_ Ela olhou para mim, e eu não podia imaginar como estaria meu rosto. Por fim ela sentenciou, com os dentes cerrados e demonstrando que compreendia muito bem o meu comportamento estranho... – Ah, Edward... Eu mato você...

– Ele está vindo para cá? – repeti minha pergunta, a voz agora partindo as palavras nos lugares errados.

Antes mesmo que Alice falasse qualquer coisa, houve uma batida firme na porta. Meu corpo estremeceu... _Já?_

– Deve ser ele... – disse ela dando passos largos para abri-la.

Oh, deus... Sinto meu coração subir pela garganta... E parece que vai saltar pela minha boca... Sequei meu rosto da melhor forma que pude. Não vi Alice abrir a porta, porque não conseguia levantar minha cabeça e obrigar meu rosto – vermelho feito um pimentão – a fitar Edward.

Não foi preciso. Num segundo ele estava agachado na minha frente e segurando minha mão:

– Bella... Por favor, eu preciso te explicar... – me forcei a encarar aqueles olhos verdes e me perdi exatamente ali. Esqueci de Alice, do seu ex-namorado... Esqueci de respirar... Eu estava _ferrada_... Não poderia continuar assim tão incoerente na presença dele... Só pude assentir permitindo que ele explicasse seja lá o que fosse. Edward suspirou visivelmente tentando se acalmar e começou. – Sei que minha situação com Victória está mal resolvida, mas pretendo terminar tudo com ela. Eu só precisava falar com Alice primeiro, porque eu descobri algo muito grave... – seu olhar intenso esfacelava meu raciocínio.

Então, virando-se para falar com uma estupefata Alice, de pé feito uma estátua atrás dele, mas sem soltar minha mão, Edward disparou:

– James e Victória são amantes. – Alice recuou como se tivesse levado um tiro, suas pernas fraquejaram e Edward finalmente soltou minha mão para ir ampará-la. Ele a sentou na cama e continuou, voltando a sua posição inicial, e segurando minha mão novamente. – Não sei dos detalhes. Tipo, como ou quando começou... Desconfio que antes mesmo que nós começássemos a nos relacionar com eles. – Alice não conseguia dizer nada, seu olhar estava perdido como se ela estivesse em choque. Edward falava pausadamente alternando seu olhar intenso e preocupado entre nós duas. – Eu apenas ouvi os dois em um joguinho sacana de provocação, mesmo sabendo que eu estava no outro quarto, esperando por ela como um idiota... – sua voz se alterou um pouco com ódio, enquanto ele revivia o momento, mas ele continuou. – Foi naquela noite em que te liguei e você estava no Alabama. Ela me convenceu de que seria melhor para você... Que James viria buscá-la... Eu sinto muito Alice, sinto muito por ter dito a eles onde te encontrar... Você pode me perdoar, minha irmã?

Era impossível não perceber a sinceridade profunda naquele pedido. Sua voz estava rouca e entrecortada com a emoção. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo. Mais do que isso, tive vontade de pedir desculpas pelo mau juízo que fiz dele noite passada. Mas não fiz uma coisa nem outra, Alice continuava paralisada com o olhar extático.

Edward passou a palma da mão aberta na frente do rosto de elfo de sua irmã e cantou:

– Aliiiceee... – comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa e acariciei suas costas a chamando também.

Por fim, quando a sacudimos mais forte, ela piscou e respondeu com uma pergunta vaga:

– James e Victória?...

– Sim... – disse ele. – Eu sinto muito...

– _Aquele..._ – rosnou Alice duas oitavas acima do normal, franzindo suas sobrancelhas e ganhando uma expressão de puro ódio. – _Aquele bastardo!_ Nós estivemos conversando nessas últimas horas, ele me explicou toda aquela história do suposto "programa", com a coroa rica do conselho da Universidade. – ela discursava com veemência, raivosa. – Contou uma história sobre um jantar de negócios para conversar sobre um emprego... Uma oportunidade imperdível para ele e você, Edward... Disse que ela teria dado aquele cheque como um adiantamento... _Ele mentiu de novo!_

– E você acreditou? – foi minha vez de perguntar incrédula.

– Sim, Bella! – agora ela chorava. – Todo esse tempo de namoro... Nós tínhamos uma história...

– Uma história de mentira, Alice. – completou Edward. – Sinto muito... Mas era tudo mentira, assim como minha história com Victória... Tudo mentira.

– O que você disse a ele, Alice? – perguntei baixo, tentando controlar a onda de piedade. Alice precisava de apoio, não de piedade. Ela pensou por um minuto e soluçou antes de responder em meio ao choro ardente de raiva.

– Ele reverteu tudo, Bella. Ele estava lá na boate ontem e viu nosso _striptease_... – senti meu rosto corar e meus olhos faiscaram para o rosto de Edward. Mas ele estava concentrado em sua irmã, e deixou passar essa. Alice continuou. – Então, ele virou o jogo, fez-se de vítima e eu, idiota, caí. Pedi até desculpas para ele, por tudo.

– _Vocês voltaram?_ – Edward praticamente rugiu, como um leão.

– Não. – disse ela, Edward suspirou tentando se acalmar. – Mas seria uma questão de tempo... Eu fiquei muito balançada...

– Alice... James é um canalha! – argumentou ele. – Eu achei que você tivesse sumido por ter descoberto sobre ele e Victória... Então, ele aprontou outra?

Alice assentiu e disse por fim:

– Eu havia descoberto que ele estava fazendo programas... Mas ontem ele fez isso parecer tão ridículo... Quer dizer, eles têm grana...! Para quê...

– Eles _tinham_ grana, você quer dizer... – Edward a interrompeu indolente. – Laurent está falido. – declarou.

– Quem é Laurent? – agora foi minha vez de perguntar.

– É o pai de Victória. – os dois me responderam em uníssono.

Alice, então, se levantou sem dizer mais nada, pegou uma confortável camisola de algodão e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Nós a olhamos em silêncio por um minuto. Estava claro que ela precisava de um banho, depois deveria dormir um pouco, antes de decidir o que faria com James.

Edward virou seu olhar perturbador para mim e concluiu:

– Ela precisa de um tempo para pensar. Conheço minha irmã...

Eu assenti e completei:

– Estamos exaustos... Precisamos descansar um pouco...

– Foi uma longa noite...

– Foi...

Ele, para minha surpresa, levantou-se e me pegou em seus braços.

– O que você está... – eu ia perguntar, mas Edward já sentava de novo comigo em seu colo, próximo à cabeceira de minha cama. Assisti enquanto ele tirava seu tênis e puxava minhas cobertas, para se enfiar debaixo delas, me puxando consigo.

A forma como me encaixei em seus braços foi assustadora. Eu estava tonta de sono e isso facilitava as coisas para ele. O cheiro era delicioso, ainda melhor do que ontem... Ele era tão quente e macio...!

Mas, antes que eu pudesse desmaiar de sono, Edward ronronou com a voz mais doce que eu já ouvi:

– Não tive a intenção de ser leviano com você... Apenas, sequer lembrei que algum dia estive namorando outra pessoa desde o momento sagrado que você me deu aquele banho de café com leite ontem... Passei o dia todo me chamando mentalmente de _idiota_ por tê-la deixado ir embora daquele jeito... Sem eu ter alguma forma de encontrá-la de novo. O que aconteceu entre nós não foi uma mentira...! – ele fez uma pausa breve e depois continuou. – Foi somente um beijo, eu sei... Mas foi o momento mais especial da minha vida. Eu preciso te conhecer melhor, mas eu nem ao menos _me_ reconheço nesses últimos dias. Eu achava que tinha uma vida perfeita, mas era tudo mentira, Bella. A única verdade aqui é você... Seja a divisora de águas na minha vida, por favor...

Ele colocando as coisas assim dessa forma, depositava uma carga de responsabilidade sobre meus ombros que me deixou sem fôlego por um momento. Ele não pode canalizar tantas expectativas para o que quer que esteja havendo entre nós, não é justo comigo... Mas, ao mesmo tempo não me sinto pronta para vê-lo partir; também quero conhecê-lo melhor... Pesando esses contras e prós, declarei quase num sussurro, quando sua mão começou a afagar meu cabelo:

– Só estou tentando realizar um sonho antigo de ir dirigindo para a Califórnia antes de começar a Universidade... Não tenho nada para te oferecer, a não ser meu destino... – repeti a mesma oferta que fiz a sua irmã e mentindo (é claro que eu tinha outras coisas a oferecer, especialmente para ele...!). Mas a insegurança fazia eco ironicamente aqui dentro de mim, então, preferi não falar de sentimentos e suas consequências... Após breve pausa, convidei. – Junte-se a nós...

Ele riu baixo e me apertou mais ainda de encontro em seu peito. A sensação de proteção ali era devastadora. Senti calor e levantei meu corpo para retirar a calça de moletom e a camisa de flanela que eu usava por cima da camiseta de algodão branca, ficando somente com ela e a calcinha. Edward aproveitou para tirar seu jeans, também mantendo a camiseta e a cueca. Voltamos a nos aninhar abraçados embaixo da colcha quentinha.

Quando Alice saiu do banheiro, parou uns dois segundos na porta, surpresa com nossa intimidade. Mas não falou nada, deu de ombros ligeiramente, e apressou-se para sua cama, onde também se enfiou embaixo da colcha, virada de lado e de costas para nós.

Mais tarde, depois de dormir um pouco, eu também tentaria entender essa intimidade profunda que eu já compartilhava com ele. Mas agora, eu não tinha condições mentais de raciocinar sobre isso... Foi do mesmo jeito com Alice... Parecia que eram anos de convivência, ao invés de algumas horas... Era estranho!

O quarto era só quietude e penumbra com as cortinas fechadas. Sentia seu coração marcando um ritmo tranquilo para o meu sono iminente. Alice começou a ressonar baixo, mas Edward ainda não tinha dormido, pois eu ainda podia sentir seu carinho em meu cabelo. Só que ao invés de me fazer relaxar, aquele carinho estava me deixando um pouco inquieta. Não é como se estivesse _bom_... A questão é que estava _maravilhoso_!... Só que eu, apesar da exaustão, não consegui dormir.

Por fim, desisti e levantei meu rosto, para apoiar meu queixo em seu peito perfeito. Edward estava com a cabeça bem levantada, apoiada no travesseiro; as pálpebras semicerradas, me olhando – como sempre – com uma intensidade assustadora.

Não dissemos nada, eu apenas dei um impulso leve e alcancei seus lábios com os meus. Minha língua invadiu sua boca e Edward arfou apertando seus braços ao meu redor. A mão que acariciava meus cabelos manteve minha cabeça bem ali para que nossas bocas não se afastassem. Arrepios de prazer subiram e desceram por todo meu corpo, até que se alojaram flamejantes em meu baixo ventre. Comecei a pulsar.

Tentávamos evitar gemidos altos para não acordar Alice. Edward nos virou, então fiquei deitada de costas na cama estreita, enquanto ele mantinha seu corpo ao lado do meu, apoiado em um braço direito forte, mas suavemente musculoso, ao lado de minha cabeça. Sua mão esquerda desceu traçando um caminho pelo lado do meu corpo, fazendo a curva da cintura, até parar na minha coxa.

Seus lábios também exploraram meu pescoço, enquanto ele sibilava meu nome entre coisas desconexas ali:

– _Bella... Ainda não... Tão perfumada... Bella..._

Sua mão voltou para a cintura e apertou minha pele por baixo do algodão macio da minha camiseta. Um suspiro agudo e sussurrado escapou por meus lábios com o caleidoscópio de sensações que ele provocava em mim. Aquele som fez Edward rugir baixo, eu arqueei minhas costas da cama, tal como uma massa de panqueca faria em uma frigideira quente.

Com este movimento ofereci meus seios aos seus lábios. Edward abocanhou um deles sem cerimônia, mesmo por cima da camiseta; depois mordiscou levemente o mamilo do outro – para que não houvesse ciúmes!...

Sua mão, finalmente, deslizou para o centro pulsante entre minhas pernas e massageou. Foi exatamente aí que perdi o controle e gemi alto. Alice se remexeu na cama e nós nos paralisamos, olhando para ela, sem nem ao menos respirar.

Eu ainda pulsava na mão dele e eu tinha certeza que Edward podia perceber isso.

Ela voltou a ressonar e Edward buscou meus olhos sorrindo maliciosamente. Não contive um sorriso também. Ele capturou minha boca em outro de seus beijos profundos e intensos, e sua mão voltou a me torturar lentamente, por cima do algodão da minha calcinha.

Encontramos nosso ritmo por fim. Ofegávamos juntos e aos sussurros, e isso era tão... devastadoramente erótico...! Eu chocava e friccionava meu ponto sensível já inchado no dígito que Edward pressionava ali, me levando ao nirvana.

Aumentamos a velocidade percebendo uma sincronia perfeita e pulsante, até que meu baixo ventre explodiu em um doce êxtase na ponta de seu dedo.

Imediatamente, meu corpo relaxou e minhas pálpebras se fecharam em um sono totalmente satisfeito, muito embora, uma vozinha lá dentro me dissesse que tudo isso poderia ser ainda muito melhor...!

E, assim, adormeci de volta ao peito quente dele, onde um agitado coração tentava em vão recuperar os batimentos tranquilos...

Acordamos horas mais tarde com a baixinha andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, totalmente raivosa e inquieta. Senti que nossas posições eram totalmente diferentes de antes. Eu estava virada para o lado oposto e de bruços, e Edward acabava de se levantar de cima de mim, então, eu acho que na hora em que me virei, ele me acompanhou, como se fôssemos dois ímãs.

Estiquei meu corpo todo, me alongando e virando de frente. Edward ainda estava sob a colcha que nos cobria – e onde ficara tatuado meu primeiro orgasmo em seus braços, – só que ele já levantara seu corpo buscando apoio na cabeceira da cama.

– Que horas são? – perguntei baixo.

– Já passa do meio-dia... – foi Alice quem respondeu, enquanto traçava seu caminho de vai-e-vem pelo quarto. – São quase uma e meia da tarde.

– O que há com ela? – perguntei.

– Eu não sei. – disse Edward sorrindo deslumbrante, enquanto me abraçava de encontro ao seu peito, e antes de completar baixinho no meu ouvido. – Você é linda quando acorda...! – eu sorri para ele e depositei um selinho em seus lábios.

– _Eu preciso aprontar alguma coisa com aquele desgraçado..._ – rosnou Alice, desabafando enfim o motivo de sua agitação. Pelo visto, as horas de sono fizeram bem à baixinha... Ela acordou querendo a cabeça de James em uma bandeja de prata e com batatinhas coradas envolta.

– Mas o quê, Alice? – perguntou Edward em tom de tédio. – Não posso sequer topar com ele, ou não vou poder controlar minha mão de virar-lhe um soco e quebrar aquele nariz dele...

– É o que ele merecia... – respondeu ela. – Mas seria pouco... Ah!... Quando eu lembro que me desculpei com ele por ter sumido levando seu carro, para abandoná-lo em outro estado... _Ele quase me beijou ontem...!_ – gritou ela jogando os braços para o alto, visivelmente perdendo o controle com a revolta.

– Já que ele acha que você é a 'galinha dos ovos de ouro' dele, uma boa lição seria vê-la se afastando, sem poder fazer nada a respeito disso... – sugeri, me sentindo muito maquiavélica.

– Como, Bella? – questionou ela. – Estamos indo para LA, e ele voltará para NYC, assim que eu chutar seu traseiro. O que vai acontecer daqui a pouco, quando ele aparecer por aqui a minha procura...

– Então, não chute o traseiro dele... – concluí, ela parou de andar e me olhou com os olhos apertados, refletindo nas minhas palavras. Eu continuei e Edward escutava tudo divertido. – Convide-o a se juntar a nós, mantenha-o cozinhando em banho-maria; sem reatar o namoro, nem chutar de vez, e torture ele... Vai tornar nossa viagem mais divertida... – dei de ombros.

– Ela é diabólica! – riu Edward. Me senti um pouco presunçosa.

Depois que tomamos banho e nos encontramos com Edward (que fora se trocar no seu quarto) para o almoço, Alice ligou para James e o chamou para conversar na cafeteria.

Edward e eu ficamos no quarto, pois ele ainda precisava se preparar para encontrar com seu ex-amigo. Nós conversamos o tempo todo, sentados no chão do quarto que eu dividia com Alice. Falamos de nossas famílias, amigos, planos para o futuro...

– O que é isso? É seu, não é? – perguntou ele, pegando o 'mapa' de René nas mãos. Eu virei mais um pouco do refrigerante em lata que estávamos dividindo e expliquei.

– Sim. Este é o roteiro de viagem que minha mãe preparou para mim antes de partir. É uma recordação muito especial e tem me ajudado muito. – ele folheou o grosso livro de capa dura, lentamente. Leu algumas citações que ela colocou ali e sorriu fitando meus olhos. Depois folheou mais um pouco, parou para analisar os mapas com cuidado e tudo que René grifou e recomendou que eu não deixasse de visitar. Eu acrescentei emocionada. – Eu costumo chamá-lo de _'mapa do tesouro'_ e vou descobrindo tudo que tem aí aos poucos, na medida em que vou vivenciando...

Edward pareceu deliberar por um segundo olhando nos meus olhos, depois afagou minha bochecha suavemente e sentenciou:

– Você é uma relíquia...! – eu perdi o fôlego. – _Muito_ preciosa... – eu só consegui sorrir, timidamente, entortando meus lábios unidos.

No exato momento em que Edward ia unir nossos lábios, Alice entrou porta adentro toda afobada.

– _Ele topou!_ – anunciou ela antes de soltar um gritinho de excitação. – Um verão sem compromisso, para que eu resolva nossa situação. – completou vindo sentar no chão ao nosso lado, e continuou enumerando as condições. – Ele vai nos acompanhar no seu próprio carro; não sabe que nós sabemos sobre o caso dele com a _piran..._ Victória; ele não pode se intrometer em nossas decisões de viagem; não tem qualquer direito sobre mim, e... Vai arcar com todos os meus gastos com alimentação! – eu gargalhei junto com ela diante de sua cara-de-pau. Edward não parecia muito feliz.

– Faltou uma condição, Alice. – nós duas aguardamos. Ele anunciou. – Não quero aquele cafajeste próximo da Bella. Não gostei do que você disse na hora do almoço sobre ele te enchendo de perguntas a respeito dela, ontem à noite... – reclamou ele fazendo um biquinho muito tentador. Alice o tranquilizou.

– Não se preocupe, Edward. Ele só devia estar curioso. James não gosta de virgens. – no mesmo instante que disse isso, Alice fingiu ter falado demais levando a mão à peculiar boca em forma de 'O'. Eu revirei os olhos e procurei o que estivesse mais próximo para jogar nela; no caso, a capinha do CD com a música de emergência que minha mãe recomendou hoje cedo, gritando um "_Cala a boca!_".

Dessa vez fui eu que fiz bico, embora não tenha durado muito tempo, já que Edward gemeu olhando para meu biquinho e me puxou de forma que pudesse me beijar, tirando meu ar e me fazendo esquecer minha data de nascimento.

Ele parecia um leão quando me atacava assim. Fazia eu me sentir uma presa indefesa. Era impossível resistir a ele... Impossível fugir. Isso sem contar essa atitude possessiva e protetora por causa do tal James: _"Não quero aquele cafajeste próximo da Bella."_ Essa atitude dele era irresistivelmente excitante e fazia eu me sentir propriedade dele. Era _posse_. Ele chegando na minha vida sem ser convidado e tomando posse. E contraditoriamente, eu _adorava_!

Dormimos separados nesta noite, apesar de eu quase ter cedido quando vi seu rosto desabar em decepção. Mas, eu não responderia por mim, se ele começasse a me tocar daquele jeito de novo, e eu não queria perder minha virgindade com minha amiga e irmã dele na cama ao lado...! É claro que poderíamos ter ido para o quarto dele... Mas, nossa viagem juntos está somente começando... Ainda temos tempo para escolher a melhor forma de fazermos isso.

Na manhã seguinte fechamos a conta do hotel e colocamos tudo na _pick up_. Edward insistiu em dirigir, mas eu não deixei. Ainda era a _minha_ viagem... E eu fazia questão de dirigir. Quando saímos do hotel, uma clássica _Mercedes Benz_ veio nos seguindo, mas eu não podia ver o rosto do motorista misterioso. Só na nossa próxima parada em Baton Rouge.

Dei adeus mentalmente a NOLA. Jamais esqueceria a cidade onde encontrei o amor verdadeiro e me apaixonei pela primeira e pela última vez.

Foram várias horas de viagem animada entre gargalhadas, músicas e muito beijo na boca; isso porque na primeira parada para abastecer, deixei Alice assumir o volante para que eu ficasse com as mãos livres para agarrar Edward um pouquinho!

Estranhei ao perceber que o misterioso motorista da _Mercedes_ não saiu do carro escuro para se alongar um pouco nesta parada... Comecei a ficar um pouco curiosa sobre como ele seria...

Quando nos aproximávamos da grande metrópole e capital do estado Louisiana, já era noite alta e logo procuramos um lugar para dormir por algumas horas. Sobre o balcão da recepção do pequeno hotel de beira de estrada, havia uma pilha de panfletos divulgando um festival de rock que aconteceria em alguns dias em Houston, no Texas. Alice pegou um e disse, animada:

– _Ei!_ – duas oitavas acima do normal para chamar a minha atenção e a de Edward para ela. – Olha só todas essas bandas! Isso aqui vai ser demais!

Estiquei o pescoço para analisar com mais calma e sentenciei:

– Humm... Parece bom...! Pena que não está em nossa rota... – lamentei. Ainda estava mais interessada em ver a cara do tal James, mas ele ainda preferiu esperar no carro até que nós já estivéssemos em nossos quartos... Alice não desistiu.

– Bella! Nós poderíamos mudar a rota e ao invés de seguir de Baton Rouge para Dallas, no Texas indo por Alexandria na rodovia 49; poderíamos seguir por Beaumon até Houston, assistir pelo menos um dia de shows e depois subir para Dallas pela rodovia 45...! – ela sabia ser muito persuasiva, lendo a hesitação em meu rosto. – Ah! Vamos lá, Bella! Esse é o tipo de imprevisto que sua mãe não poderia imaginar quando fez o 'mapa', mas que faz toda diferença numa viagem como a sua!

Busquei a opinião de Edward, mas ele devorava o panfleto com olhos brilhantes, deixando claro o que gostaria que eu decidisse; muito embora, eu tenha certeza que ele me apoiaria no que eu resolvesse, afinal. Alice continuava saltitante na minha frente esperando meu veredito final e eu, ainda em dúvida pedi:

– Vamos dar uma olhada no que René diria se estivesse aqui...

Alice revirou os olhos, mas concordou. Edward tentava entender o que eu queria dizer com isso, sua irmã tratou de explicar:

– Descobrimos que este livro está possuído. É mais do que um roteiro de viagem... É tipo um... _Oráculo!_ – nós rimos, ela completou brilhantemente. – Consultemos o oráculo, então! – eu revirei os olhos, mas assim que entramos em nosso quarto, eu abri o 'mapa' de minha mãe, na página onde estava escrito "BATON ROUGE", com recortes de revistas do jeito que ela adorava fazer. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não havia um trecho de música ou um poema ali. Só uma imagem de uma estrada bifurcada e uma frase com a caligrafia conhecida de minha mãe:

.

"_Todos os caminhos que levam à Dallas são válidos... O importante é chegar à Dallas... E uma vez lá voltar a este roteiro..."_

_._

– Ai! Fiquei arrepiada... – queixou-se Alice. Minha mãe foi direta.

Olhei para Edward e ele me fitava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ponderou por alguns segundos sobre tudo aquilo e sentenciou após virar seus lábios colados para baixo:

– Bom, parece que sua mãe não se importaria com este pequeno desvio, desde que você chegue a Dallas... – eu dei de ombro concordando. Ele continuou, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas. – Bella...? – e parou. Eu demandei:

– O quê? – Edward hesitou por um momento, depois sacudiu a cabeça e abanando a mão no ar, disse:

– Nada... Deixa pra lá! – antes de me puxar para o círculo dos seus braços e me beijar docemente, me fazendo ofegar.

Pernoitamos ali e na manhã seguinte, justamente quando partiríamos para o festival de rock em Houston, após o café da manhã; um cara lindo e alto, com cachos curtos e dourados, olhos profundamente azuis, voz sexy e máscula, e um violão pendurado no ombro, nos parou perguntando:

– Ei! O recepcionista do hotel me disse que vocês estão indo para o festival de rock em Houston? – Edward e eu assentimos, Alice ficou extática daquele jeito meio zumbi olhando para ele toda abobalhada. Ele continuou. – Vocês não poderiam me dar uma carona? Também estou indo para o festival! – ele sorriu e seus dentes eram perfeitos. Seu sotaque texano era forte, eu quis confirmar:

– Você é do Texas?

– Sim! – ele confirmou num sorriso que fez o queixo da baixinha cair. Ele continuou. – Sou de Houston mesmo... Estava em NOLA tocando em uma banda... Você sabe, é fácil para músicos conseguir emprego por lá... Mas decidi voltar ao Texas para ver meus pais e ir ao festival, vai ser _irado_! São muitas bandas que eu adoro! – Alice e Edward olharam para mim, esperando pela resposta:

– Por mim tudo bem, você pode vir conosco! Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella! – sorri estendendo a mão esticada ao novo integrante da _minha_ caravana. – Estes são os irmãos Edward Cullen e Alice Brandon... – ambos acenaram. O motorista da _Mercedes_ deu uma buzinada, nem um pouco simpática, reclamando de nossa demora. Alice olhou para ele de cara feia. Eu o apresentei. – Aquele é o James, embora eu mesma não o conheça ainda!... E você, como se chama? – perguntei e ele respondeu enquanto atendia ao meu cumprimento:

– Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock!...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Então, o que acharam? Aliás, o que estão achando? por favor... Por favor, me deixem saber. Deixem um review... Nem que seja para dizer:" Capítulo tosco foi esse?"_**

**_rsrsrsrs_**

**_Sempre importante lembrar: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyers, não ganho nada para escrever essa história, só estou me divertindo!_**

**_Gostaria de aproveitar para agradecer às meninas que adicionaram minha história à sua lista de favoritos! São elas: Meliina Souza, Gabi Masen Cullen e as meninas do Aquarelle Four (qual delas? fiquei curiosa! :D) Fiquei emocionada meninas! Obrigada! E é claro, um agradecimento ainda mais especial à Gabi pelos seus reviews! me incentivou mto Gabi! :)_**

**_Próximo capítulo? Acho que está se formando um padrão de mais ou menos dez dias, né? Vamos ver! ;D_**

**_**bjokas**  
_**


	5. Lollapalooza

**_N/A: Cheguei! :D_**

**_Eu havia programado um enorme capítulo para o festival de rock... Mas, estou tão cheia de ideias, que resolvi dividir em dois! Então, já sabemos que o próximo será Lollapalooza II (a missão!)._**

**_Coloquei os links das músicas no meu perfil, como sempre! E também, um link para o mapa da viagem! Está bem sobre onde eles estão no momento, mas é só arrastar, que dá pra ver todas as cidades por onde a Bella já passou!_**

**_As músicas deste capítulo são:_**

**_Radiohead - Fake Plastic Trees_**

**_Keane - Hamburg Song_**

**_Muse - Unintended_**

**_Vampire Weekend - Jonathas Low_**

**_Death Cab For Cutie - Love Song_**

**_Atenção nas mudanças de PDV's (ou POV's!) e espero que gostem! _**

**_**Divirtam-se!_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

4. LOLLAPALOOZA*

.

Viajávamos os quatro na minha _pick up_. Foi uma longa viagem até Beaumont – Texas, mas muito divertida. Jogamos Verdade ou Desafio dentro do carro, o que resultou em Jasper mostrando seu traseiro na janela, para um caminhoneiro que nós cortamos na estrada; eu e Alice trocando leves e suaves beijos na boca muito sensuais, que levaram Jasper à loucura; Edward ligando para seu pai – interrompendo-o no meio do trabalho – para confessar no viva-voz que é _gay_, e eu simulando um oral no gargalo de uma garrafa de refrigerante.

Mas por outro lado, nós nos conhecemos melhor...

Jasper tocava em uma banda com amigos de infância antes de ir para NOLA, seu primeiro amor foi uma garota chamada Maria, em Houston, e ele tem um fascínio com tudo relacionado à Guerra Civil. Edward anda se questionando se advocacia é mesmo a carreira que ele quer para sua vida, – e me pareceu que o contato com Jasper, que _vive_ da música, o deixou ainda mais balançado – é vegetariano ativista, com _blog_ na internet e tudo, e gostaria de ser mais próximo de seu irmão Emmet. Alice frequentou aulas de balé clássico por muitos anos quando era mais nova, logo assim que os Cullens a adotaram; lembra de seus pais verdadeiros em preto e branco, e o momento mais louco de sua vida foi o _striptease_ que ela fez em NOLA.

Contamos para os rapazes sobre essa noite, o que fez com que eles lamentassem profundamente por não estarem presentes. Edward, que estava no banco do carona, ao meu lado, aproximou-se e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Vou querer uma apresentação particular...! – eu corei e perdi a firmeza na direção por um segundo, fazendo o carro serpentear rapidamente na estrada.

Quanto a mim, falei um pouco de meu melhor amigo Jacob, e do meu primeiro e único namorado – Mike Newton; contei sobre minha paixão por escrever, e Edward implorou para ver alguns de meus textos, e contei que apesar de ser de Jacksonville, morei com minha mãe por dois anos em Phoenix – Arizona, numa época em que ela esteve separada de Charlie, mas que eu não me lembrava de nada.

Na parada em Lafayette para o almoço, James seguiu direto. Alice imediatamente ligou para o celular dele para avisar que havíamos parado, apesar dele provavelmente ter visto, uma vez que ele vinha nos seguindo logo atrás:

– Ele disse que vai almoçar em Scott ou Crowley e nos esperar na estrada. Disse que não quer me pressionar com a presença dele. – ela repassou a explicação de seu _ex_ revirando os olhos. Jasper a fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada, o olhar cheio de perguntas silenciosas.

Eu continuava curiosa sobre James, e comecei a desconfiar que talvez não fosse só a privacidade de Alice que ele estivesse preservando, como um meio de conquistá-la novamente. Imaginei, de repente, que o tal James pudesse estar se escondendo de mim de propósito. Mas, _por quê?_ Não faço a menor ideia.

Não paramos para dormir, nos revezávamos ao volante e dormíamos no próprio carro. Começamos a trocar nas paradas, mas depois aprimoramos a técnica de trocar de motorista sem parar o carro, o que nos rendeu muitas gargalhadas... Alice foi – muito a contragosto – juntar-se ao seu ex-namorado na Mercedes por um longo trecho, para que ele pudesse descansar um pouco.

Quando finalmente chegamos à Beaumont, preferimos um hotel mais aconchegante, pois estávamos todos exaustos demais para ficar em hotéis baratos de beira de estrada, e encontramos um lugar incrível.

Tratava-se de um grande hotel à beira de um sereno lago com águas um pouco turvas; havia uma linda casa principal – sede de alguma fazenda antiga, mas que oferecia também chalés para casais à beira do lago.

Jasper estacionou na frente da casa principal, onde subiríamos uma escadaria para acessar a recepção. James seguiu com a Mercedes para os fundos, Alice ainda estava no carro com ele.

Edward acompanhou o carro com o olhar, mas acabou dando de ombros sem entender as reais intenções de seu ex-cunhado.

Quando Alice veio juntar-se a nós na recepção explicou respondendo à cara questionadora do seu irmão:

– Ele cismou que o carro está com algum problema e está lá dando uma olhada no motor. Pediu que eu o colocasse em um dos apartamentos da casa principal não quer ficar no lago para não me incomodar...

– Ótimo... – foi só o que Edward retrucou em tom entediado. A presença de James o incomodava, mas Edward parecia feliz com a discrição dele.

– Ele está me pressionando para saber qual é o seu problema com ele, Edward. – informou ela. – Não entende porque você está tão distante e falou das queixas de Victória no telefone, porque você não quer falar com ela...

– Não estou pronto para nenhuma das duas conversas ainda... – Edward informou seco, encerrando o assunto.

Resolvemos ficar com dois chalés no lago. Mas algo me dizia que não seriam meninas em um e meninos no outro... Havia uma química e uma tensão tangível entre Alice e Jasper, eles não paravam de se olhar e sorrir um para o outro. Além disso, Edward continuava me olhando daquele seu jeito intenso, como se pudesse despedaçar minha roupa e me possuir ali mesmo na frente de todo mundo. E isso me deixou inquieta e ansiosa.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Olhei para o sereno lago, negro porque já era noite, e vi refletido o rosto de Bella naquelas águas. A iluminação aqui perto dos chalés era escassa, então pensei em fazer uma fogueira para ficarmos conversando por algumas horas. A noite estava estrelada e Jasper falou em fazermos uma _Jam_ com violão e algumas coisas que a gente quisesse ouvir.

Era a noite perfeita para ter certa conversa com Bella. Algo que eu vinha ensaiando dizer desde que nos conhecemos. Eu queria abandonar de vez o Edward _velho_: infeliz estudante de Direito em Harvard, namorado de uma ruiva fútil e _bitch_ e amigo que um _playboy_ canalha... E me tornar um _novo_ Edward. O Edward da _Bella_... Eu queria investir e trabalhar numa carreira musical, abandonando de vez o curso em Harvard que não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu queria me aproximar mais de meu único irmão, Emmett. E, acima de tudo, eu queria que Bella fosse minha namorada.

Meus olhos faiscaram ansiosos para o chalé das meninas, onde elas se enfiaram a uma hora dizendo que iriam tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes de nossa fogueira à beira do lago.

Depois analisei as toras de madeira que empilhei metodicamente sobre a terra fofa próxima ao lago e como que selando minhas decisões, risquei um fósforo e joguei sobre a pilha de lenha embebida no álcool, o que imediatamente produziu uma labareda crepitante.

Lembrei que em algum lugar da minha carteira havia uma foto minha com Victória, James e Alice. Peguei a foto e a analisei por um momento, observando surpreso que, coincidentemente, eu e minha irmã ficamos ao centro da foto, com o casal de safados nas nossas extremidades. Então, rasguei a foto dos dois lados, separando James de Alice e o jogando para queimar em minha fogueira simbólica; depois fiz o mesmo com Victória – a cortei da minha vida de uma vez por todas. Para sempre...

Fiquei contemplando os dois pedaços de foto se enrugando e virando cinza, até que Jasper abriu a porta do nosso chalé e saiu trazendo consigo seu violão. Pensei no meu próprio violão, ocioso em meu quarto no apartamento de New York e lamentei que ele não estivesse aqui. Estranhamente, não era somente a ausência do meu violão que eu lamentava... Assim, sem pensar no que fazia, peguei meu celular e encontrando um número conhecido na agenda, disquei enquanto Jasper caminhava em minha direção lentamente. A voz grave e entediada atendeu do outro lado, com certo tom de surpresa:

– _Edward?_ – rugiu o grande urso...

– E aí?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde você está? – perguntou ele alarmado. De fato, era de se estranhar eu ligar para ele assim do nada, só para conversar e saber da vida dele.

– Não Emmett... – tranquilizei. – Está tudo bem... Só estou ligando para saber de você... O que você tem feito...

– Mas que conversa mais _gay_ é essa? – vociferou ele com a voz entediada. Eu, imediatamente, me lembrei porque não somos próximos. Mas, respirei profundamente e tentei de novo.

– Emmett... Sei que tenho sido mais próximo do James do que de você, que é meu irmão... Mas, eu quero reverter isso...

– Definitivamente _gay_...! – interrompeu ele. – Agora entendo do que Carlisle falava quando nos contou sobre uma ligação muito estranha sua para o celular dele, pedindo para falar no viva-voz, durante uma reunião com a direção do hospital, para contar que você descobriu enfim que, na verdade, é _gay_... Bom, eu já desconfiava...

– _PORRA, EMMETT!_ – perdi a paciência... Que merda, não se perder aquilo que não se tem... Sua risada trovejou do outro lado e por fim ele perguntou, ainda com o sorriso na voz.

– Onde vocês estão?

– Estamos em Beaumont, no Texas. Vamos dormir aqui e seguiremos amanhã no final da tarde para Houston para assistir a um festival de rock que vai rolar por lá. – respondi após contar até vinte, segurando a ponte do nariz e de olhos fechados. Emmett tinha o dom de me tirar do sério.

– _Vocês vão para o Lollapalooza?_ – perguntou com seu familiar tom duas oitavas acima do normal.

– Er... Não sei... Lollapalooza? Ah, sim... Acho que era isso mesmo que dizia no folheto que vimos sobre o festival ainda em Baton Rouge. Por que o espanto?

– Como assim! _Cara..._ Vai ser _animal_!...

– Por que você não pega o primeiro avião e vem encontrar conosco em Houston?...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**Fake Plastic Trees / **_Falsas Árvores de Plástico_

**.**

**Her green plastic watering can / **_O seu regador verde de plástico_

**For her fake Chinese rubber plant / **_Para a sua falsa planta artificial_

**In the fake plastic earth / **_Na terra artificial de plástico_

**That she bought from a rubber man / **_Que ela comprou a um homem de borracha_

**In a town full of rubber plans / **_Numa cidade cheia de planos de borracha_

**To get rid of itself / **_Para se livrar de si mesma_

** . **

**It wears her out, it wears her out / **_Isso a desgasta, isso a desgasta_

**It wears her out, it wears her out / **_Isso a desgasta, isso a desgasta_

.

Quando Jasper começou os primeiros versos do _Radiohead_ senti um arrepio de prazer percorrer meu corpo. Mais uma noite perfeita e estrelada que eu poderia compartilhar com Edward. Nós dois dividíamos a mesma manta de frente para a fogueira improvisada para nos aquecer.

Alice estava sentada sozinha e bem enrolada em um cobertor, e Jasper apenas se aquecia próximo ao fogo e tocava seu violão hipnotizando a todos nós. Edward tinha um braço ao meu redor e sua outra mão estava entrelaçada na minha. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e ouvir sua voz de veludo fazer coro bem baixinho a voz grave de Jasper. Quando a música fazia pausa, eu sentia seu nariz explorando o alto da minha cabeça, entre meus cabelos.

Alice ouvia completamente inebriada, parecia que ela nem estava respirando. Quando Jasper cantou:

.

**She lives with a broken man** / _Ela mora com um homem quebrado_

**A cracked polystyrene man** / _Um homem de poliestireno lascado_

**Who just crumbles and burns** / _Que apenas se destrói e se queima_

.

Notei uma lágrima cintilante cair traçando uma linha em sua bochecha. Jasper cantava para ela, olhos nos olhos.

Senti os lábios de Edward tocando meus cabelos delicadamente, e me virei para olhá-lo. Sorrimos um para o outro e roçamos nossos lábios de leve. Seu hálito delicioso soprou em meu rosto quando ele sussurrou:

– Tem algo que eu preciso te falar...

– Sim... – devolvi o sussurro, tonta com a forma intensa que ele me olhava.

Edward sorriu hesitando, depois olhou de mim para Jasper que continuava cantando e arrebatando de vez a baixinha e sibilou enigmaticamente:

– Deixe que ele termine essa e eu vou cantar para você o que eu preciso te dizer...

Jasper, sem parar de tocar, emendou outra música àquela numa fusão genial. Tratava-se de _Hamburg Song_ do _Keane_, que na sua voz grave e com o violão ganhou uma versão destruidora de corações. Alice arfou audivelmente, porque agora ele estava se declarando formalmente a ela. Estava claro isso...

.

**I don't wanna be adored** / _Eu não quero ser adorado_

**Don't wanna be first in line** / _Não quero ser o primeiro da fila_

**Or make myself heard** / _Ou me fazer escutar a mim mesmo_

**I'd like to bring a little light / **_Eu gostaria de te trazer uma pequena luz_

**To shine a light on your life / **_Para brilhar como uma luz em sua vida_

**To make you feel loved / **_Fazer você se sentir amada_

.

Fiz questão de cantar estes três últimos versos, bem baixinho para Edward, que sorriu tão deslumbrante quanto o reflexo do luar nas águas do lago à nossa frente.

.

**No, don't wanna be the only one you know** / _Não, eu não quero ser o único que você conhece_

**I wanna be the place you call home** / _Eu quero ser o lugar que você chama de lar_

.

**I lay myself down** / _Eu mesmo me imponho_

**To make it so, but you don't want to know** / _Para fazer isto, mas você não quer saber_

**I give much more** / _Eu lhe dou muito mais_

**Than I'd ever ask for** / _Do que eu jamais pedirei_

.

Quando Jasper terminou a música, todos nós aplaudimos e assoviamos agradecendo a ele. Edward perguntou:

– Ei, Jasper! Você tem ciúmes da sua garota? – Jasper riu olhando para Alice, cuja cabeça girou confusa dele para seu irmão, com uma expressão indagadora e a testa franzida. Mas Jasper apressou-se em responder:

– Não... Você pode tocá-la! – esticando seu violão para Edward, que se soltou de nosso abraço e se levantou para alcançá-lo.

Ele precisou sentar um pouco longe de mim para acomodar o violão em seu colo, mas virou seu corpo de forma que pudesse me olhar nos olhos. Meu coração começou a acelerar seus batimentos nesse instante. _Ai meu deus, ele vai cantar pra mim...!_

Jasper aproveitou a mudança de posição de Edward para ir sentar-se mais próximo de Alice – que imediatamente lhe ofereceu um lugar no cobertor que a envolvia – e ficar de frente para Edward e eu.

Ele dedilhou alguns acordes para sentir a afinação e logo entoou uma conhecida canção que fez meu coração perder algumas batidas:

.

**Unintended / **_**Não Intencional**_

.

**You could be my unintended choice** / _Você poderia ser a minha escolha não intencional_

**To live my life extended** / _Para viver o resto da minha vida_

**You could be the one I'll always love** / _Você poderia ser aquela que eu sempre vou amar_

.

**You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions** / _Você poderia ser a única que ouve minhas mais profundas inquisições_

**You could be the one I'll always love** / _Você poderia ser aquela que eu sempre vou amar_

.

**I'll be there as soon as I can** / _Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder_

**But I'm busy** / _Mas estou ocupado_

**Mending broken** / _Consertando_

**Pieces of the life I had before** / _Pedaços da vida que eu tinha antes_

.

A voz de Edward cantando era o som mais perfeito do mundo. Era uma voz que embalava, acalentava. Eu me senti tão aquecida quanto eu estava em contato direto com seu corpo. Ele olhava meus olhos com intensidade, adoração e algo mais... Algo que ardia e penetrava minha alma. Senti minha calcinha completamente arruinada de tão molhada que eu fiquei em questão de segundos... Eu não podia acreditar que aquele homem perfeito e lindo em todos os sentidos e posições imagináveis queria ser meu. Ele estava me pedindo em namoro!... Minha felicidade e exaltação eram tantas que tive vontade de ajoelhar e agradecer a todos os santos católicos e positivistas, que eu pudesse lembrar...! Tive vontade de sair correndo e me jogar nas águas frias do lago para apagar o incêndio entre as minhas pernas...! Tive vontade de levantar para sambar e rebolar até o chão, depois criar uma coreografia de dança intuitiva no melhor estilo do vídeoclip de _Praise You_ do _Fatboy Slim_...!

Mas eu não pude fazer nada disso... Eu apensas chorei... As lágrimas escorreram antes mesmo que eu me desse conta de estar chorando... Edward tinha os olhos rasos d'água também, o que provocou uma nova precipitação de lágrimas silenciosas e sorridentes dos meus olhos.

.

**First there was the one who challenged **/ _Primeiro houve a que desafiou_

**All my dreams and all my balance** / _Todos os meus sonhos e todo o meu equilíbrio_

**She could never be as good as you** / _Ela nunca poderia ser tão boa quanto você_

.

**You could be my unintended choice** / _Você poderia ser a minha escolha não intencional_

**To live my life extended** / _Para viver o resto da minha vida_

**You should be the one I'll always love** / _Você deveria ser aquela que eu sempre vou amar_

**I'll be there as soon as I can** / _Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder_

**But I'm busy mending broken** / _Mas estou ocupado consertando_

**Pieces of the life I had before** / _Pedaços da vida que eu tinha antes_

.

Por um segundo lembrei de Alice e Jasper e notei que eles estavam se beijando deliciosamente enroscados sobre o grosso cobertor. Edward acompanhou meu olhar e analisou aquela cena junto comigo por um segundo, depois virou e sorriu para mim. Senti que ele teria dito algo de espirituoso para os dois, mas apenas continuou cantando até o final da música... _A nossa música...!_ Para sempre...

Ele não foi aplaudido como Jasper foi quando acabou de tocar. Primeiro, porque os dois, sem se deixar abater pelo término da música, continuaram travando aquele duelo oral deles, e que por sinal parecia estar bom pra caramba! E, segundo, porque eu mesma me joguei nos seus braços, dando tempo somente para que Edward colocasse o violão no chão ao nosso lado.

Colei nossos lábios com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e me coloquei em seu colo. Edward quase caiu para trás. Minha língua pediu passagem em sua boca sem fazer cerimônia, e explorou cada canto ali. Edward gemeu me apertando mais ainda contra si.

Ficamos alguns minutos assim. Provando do sabor de nossas bocas de forma profunda e lenta. E como ele beija bem...! É _perfeito_! Incomparável!...

– Bella... – nos interrompeu Alice, sua voz estava rouca; no mínimo, por causa do choro. Outras reações também seriam aceitáveis!... Virei e os dois já estavam de pé. Ela continuou. – Hã... Acho que precisaremos fazer uma troca de chalés esta noite... – Jasper aproximou-se para pegar seu violão e Alice dobrava seu cobertor. Eu apenas assenti e Edward riu baixo.

Alice e Jasper caminharam lentamente para o chalé dos meninos de mãos dadas e se entreolhando constantemente. Acho que nunca a vi tão serena. Jasper a acalmava, a envolvia com uma atmosfera de paz. Apesar dela ser tão pequenina perto dele, eles combinavam de uma forma inquestionável, como macarrão e queijo... Além disso, a atitude dele com ela era totalmente protetora, Jasper olhava para Alice como se ela fosse um presente... Um presente muito precioso que ele acabara de ganhar.

Edward e eu nos levantamos recolhendo nossas coisas e seguimos também de mãos dadas para o outro chalé, onde estavam as minhas malas e as de Alice.

– Mas você não me respondeu... – exigiu ele, eu ri e respondi:

– O quê? – me fazendo de desentendida. Eu queria que ele perguntasse com todas as letras. Edward riu e mandou:

– Você será a minha namorada? – os olhos eram _aqueles_... de _absinto_.

– Pensei que eu fosse mais do que isso... – murmurei timidamente. Ele suspirou e disse num sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

– Sim, _é_ mais do que isso... É pra a vida toda. Mas pra gente começar, um namoro é aceitável, não é? – eu não pude conter meu próprio sorriso que quase dava a volta na minha cabeça e assenti concordando.

Quando a porta do chalé bateu atrás de nós, seus braços me envolveram e seus lábios buscaram os meus com urgência. O ambiente era uma penumbra causada por um dos abajures que Alice deixara aceso, e o luar que invadia o grande cômodo; pois, apesar de os vidros estarem abaixados, as janelas e as cortinas estavam abertas.

Tudo era silêncio e quietude lá fora.

Caminhamos poucos metros na saleta do chalé, sem interromper o beijo, em direção ao grande e felpudo tapete estendido no chão entre a lareira e um confortável sofá de veludo negro que ficava junto à divisória com a suíte. Tropeçamos trançando nossos pés em nossa pressa de sentir um ao outro, sem desgrudar nossos lábios e as línguas que dançavam enroscadas num beijo delicioso e sem fim.

Minhas mãos estavam entre acariciar sua nuca e seu cabelo de bronze. As mãos dele eram ousadas... Apertaram minha cintura, invadiram minha camiseta para sentir minha pele ardente; deram um _alô_ aos meus seios, e acabaram espalmando meu traseiro a fim de me levantar do chão. Assim, minhas pernas abraçaram sua cintura e eu fui carregada com mais rapidez para o confortável sofá, onde Edward me sentou com muito cuidado e se manteve de joelhos entre minhas pernas que ainda circundavam seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

Foi quando nossos lábios se partiram ofegantes, separando-se com um estalo sensualmente audível. Eu arfava alto e meu coração batia em ritmo de _hip hop_. A respiração dele não estava em melhor situação e eu pude sentir que suas mãos tremiam quando ele as usou para moldar meu rosto.

– _Bella..._ – o gemido escapou de sua boca oscilando entre o lamento e a súplica, e eu compreendi o que ele pedia.

– Edward, eu... Eu... – senti meu rosto corar violentamente. É claro que ele precisaria confirmar...! Alice brincou comigo em NOLA, na sua frente, me chamando de _virgem_, depois na viagem contei-lhes sobre um primeiro e ex-namorado... Respirei fundo e olhando nos seus olhos sentenciei. – Meu namoro com Mike... – hesitei envergonhada, balançando a cabeça infinitesimalmente. E se ele não acreditasse?... – Nosso namoro não passou de beijos e abraços, em algumas saídas ao cinema e lanchonetes... – minha voz era apenas um sussurro de vergonha. Eu ainda arfava com seu beijo, mas confessei de cabeça baixa.

Edward suspirou e com uma de suas mãos levantou meu queixo delicadamente, para que eu encontrasse seus olhos e murmurou:

– A mim não importa... Muito embora eu desconfiasse que fosse este o caso... Eu só queria me assegurar que você ficaria confortável e segura do que está fazendo...

– A gente já tem uma intimidade tão... _Inexplicável...!_ A julgar pelo pouco tempo que nos conhecemos... E o que já aconteceu naquela manhã em NOLA... – sussurrei.

– Eu sei meu amor... – seus polegares faziam círculos em minhas bochechas. – Mas a gente não precisa chegar ao fim da linha essa noite... Podemos aumentar ainda mais essa intimidade...

– E o que você sugere? – desafiei. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e trouxe meu rosto para junto do seu mais uma vez, a fim de unir nossos lábios.

Os arrepios voltaram com força quando sua boca desceu para explorar meu pescoço em direção à nuca. Ele experimentava minha pele com os lábios abertos, lambendo e sugando levemente. Uma tensão desesperada e violenta alojou-se no ponto latejante entre minhas pernas, me fazendo gemer guturalmente.

E_... Oh. Meu. Deus!..._ Eu precisava de alguma fricção ali...! Mas minhas pernas ainda estavam abertas, com Edward encaixado no meio de joelhos na minha frente e um pouco distante, pois eu estava sentada no sofá. Suas mãos encontraram o botão e o zíper de minha calça e a abriram; depois eu automaticamente levantei meu corpo para que ele puxasse e tirasse tudo junto: calça, tênis e meia.

Suas mãos voaram para minha camiseta e a puxaram pelo alto de minha cabeça com ímpeto e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Me senti afogueada e ofegante quando fiz o mesmo com ele, puxando-lhe a camisa e espalmando pela primeira vez aquele peitoral perfeito, ele aproveitou para também retirar a calça e o tênis, ficando somente de boxer, onde uma visível ereção pulsava, deixando uma manchinha escura no tecido cinza da cueca.

Edward tinha a pele muito clara e macia, sem pelos; seu abdômen também era impecavelmente liso e continha várias ondulações tais como a areia do mar faz por causa das ondas pequenas. Ele me permitiu tocá-lo e apreciá-lo ali sem pressa, suas pálpebras estavam semicerradas e ele arfava tentando se controlar; eu toquei cada músculo, cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito que era só meu, e do qual cada linha, muito em breve, estaria contra o meu próprio corpo.

Depois, olhando nos seus olhos levei minhas mãos para o fecho do meu sutiã atrás lentamente, num movimento que fez Edward gemer baixo. E, abrindo a peça, o retirei prendendo seus olhos nos meus. Era a primeira vez que eu mostrava meus seios a um homem e a reação dele não podia ser melhor... Sua boca se abriu involuntariamente, suas pálpebras oscilaram sobre seus olhos verdes inebriados de desejo, ele passou a língua umedecendo seus lábios num segundo e no segundo seguinte veio capturar um de meus seios com a boca aberta, circundando meu mamilo com a língua quente e macia. Senti minhas costas se arquearem involuntariamente e minha cabeça cair para trás descontrolada. Edward não desprezou meu outro seio; enquanto sua mão direita espalmava minhas costas sustentando-a, sua mão esquerda cuidou de apertar levemente o mamilo intumescido provocando estalos suaves e alucinantes.

Eu gemia alto agora sem pudor algum, minha calcinha estava totalmente molhada e instintivamente eu movia meu corpo para frente numa busca frenética por algum contato na minha região latejante. Minhas mãos buscavam apoio em suas costas e acariciavam seu cabelo atrás sobre a nuca. Quando sua boca trocou um seio para vir provar o outro, deixando um rastro úmido na pele ardente do vale entre os dois, deixei escapar uma súplica entre os gemidos:

– _Oh, Edward... Por favor..._ – o latejar entre minhas pernas já beirava a dor física. Eu precisava dele ali... _Logo._

Edward compreendendo meu pedido tratou de atendê-lo prontamente. Gemi de frustração quando ele se afastou, sentando sobre seus pés unidos atrás, ainda de joelhos, mas logo suas mãos vieram puxar minha calcinha. Ofeguei pesadamente, mas levantei meu corpo para que ele a retirasse.

Ele se livrou da última peça de roupa e contemplou meu corpo em adoração por alguns segundos, antes de segurar meus tornozelos e abrir minhas pernas dobrando-as, colocando meus pés apoiados na pontinha do sofá. Eu me recostei languidamente e assisti seu olhar estudar minuciosamente o meu ponto mais íntimo.

– _Bella..._ – ele gemeu com uma expressão de dor no rosto de anjo.

– O quê? – perguntei com a respiração entrecortada. Edward apenas sacudiu a cabeça e disse.

– Você é... _Linda..._ – sussurrou ele arfante. – _Tão apertada_. – meu coração explodia acelerado.

Meu peito e abdômen subiam e desciam em descompasso, e esse ritmo tornou-se insanamente mais rápido quando Edward se abaixou e veio tocar meu _ponto-desesperadamente-latejante_ com sua língua. Eu gemi alto mais uma vez experimentando a fricção que eu tanto necessitava e curvei meu corpo afastando minhas costas no encosto do sofá em êxtase total.

Edward prendeu minhas pernas firmemente segurando meus tornozelos e começou uma doce e lenta tortura tocando com a língua o meu clitóris. Relaxei minhas costas para assistir o espetáculo que ele apresentava entre minhas coxas. Percebi entre os gemidos quebrados e sussurrados que ele escrevia seu nome ali com a língua quente e úmida. Fazendo minha própria umidade transbordar. Então, após soletrar E-D-W-A-R-D no meu centro nevrálgico, ele passou a língua lambendo todo meu líquido quente acumulado ali, depois se afastou degustando como se acabasse de experimentar um sorvete e prendendo meus olhos sentenciou:

– _Deliciosa...!_ – nós trocamos um sorriso carinhoso e Edward voltou a me experimentar agora de olhos fechados se deliciando do meu sabor. Eu afagava-lhe os cabelos, mordia meu lábio inferior e curvava meus pés na ponta do sofá com o turbilhão de sensações que ele provocava pelo meu corpo. Os arrepios subiam e desciam atrapalhando meu raciocínio. Ele chupou ainda meu clitóris por mais alguns minutos, e deixou seu polegar esquerdo massageando ali, quando sua língua desceu para me invadir entre os meus pequenos lábios. Digo, _os de baixo...!_

– _OH, EDWARD!_ – gemi alto, totalmente enlouquecida.

Agora foi a vez de sua mão direita soltar meu tornozelo para afastar sua boxer. _Oh deus... Ele vai se tocar...!_ Eu constatei. Tentei ter uma visão melhor de seu membro, mas não dava pra ver nada, sua cabeça estava na frente, só pude ouvir o som excitante de pele se chocando e o movimento frenético do seu braço, com a musculatura sensualmente rígida pelo esforço. Edward conseguia ser delicado com o polegar que me levava às estrelas, violento com sua própria extensão, – a julgar pela força de seu braço em movimento ritmado – e voraz com a boca cuja língua me penetrava e lambia, e junto com seus lábios, me sugava.

Em alguns minutos gememos alto e em uníssono quando tudo ficou borrado e fugaz e do meu baixo ventre eclodiu um orgasmo profundo e docemente doloroso. Seu braço reduziu o ritmo de sua fricção para espasmos lentos, sua língua recolheu todo o líquido expulso do meu corpo e seu dedo me apertava impiedosamente causando um segundo de ausência total.

Minhas pernas caíram ainda mais abertas e moles, Edward veio repousar a respiração ofegante sobre meu _Delta de Vênus_, distribuindo beijinhos carinhosos, seus braços desceram para o lado de seu corpo frouxos de cansaço, e eu deixei minha cabeça tombar de lado incoerente. Quando um torpor relaxante subia pela minha perna tomando conta de todo meu corpo, meus olhos percorreram a janela ao lado da porta do chalé e levei um baita susto ao perceber o alto da cabeça de um vulto no canto, por trás da cortina fina recolhida ali, que rapidamente sumiu.

– Gáh!... – soltei um grito abafado de susto, que fez Edward erguer a cabeça, alarmado.

– Bella? – demandou ele levantando seu corpo, sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Edward, tinha alguém lá fora olhando a gente. – expliquei com a voz fina de medo.

– O quê? Onde? – Edward saltou ficando de pé, enquanto ajeitava sua boxer e pegava meu roupão sobre minha bolsa.

– Eu vi... – mostrei apontando para a janela, que teria uma vista lateral de onde nós estávamos. – Vi só daqui pra cima... – expliquei demonstrando em meu rosto do nariz para cima. Também tratei de saltar, vestindo o roupão que Alice deixara ali, e completei. – Depois sumiu...

Edward abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu em direção à pequena varanda do chalé, porque era lá que estaria o tal vulto que eu vi. Eu o segui assim que estava coberta, mas não havia nada, nem ninguém lá.

– Você tem certeza que viu mesmo alguém, amor? – Edward me abraçou protetoramente, e continuou. – Vê? Não há ninguém aqui...

– Mas tinha Edward, eu vi... Deve ter corrido. – choraminguei teimando e fazendo beicinho. Eu suspirei entre a irritação e a vergonha... Eu não estou louca, eu tenho certeza que tinha alguém aqui...

Ele me levou para dentro e ligou para a recepção do hotel para pedir que o segurança desse uma volta na área dos chalés. Antes de entrar, lancei um último olhar desconfiado para fora, mas não tinha mesmo ninguém lá; tudo era paz e silêncio naquela noite estrelada. As luzes de todos os chalés estavam apagadas, mesmo no de Alice e Jasper.

– Pronto... – disse Edward me tranquilizando e puxando para o círculo dos seus braços. – Eles vão mandar alguém... Venha vamos tomar um banho antes de dormir.

– Tá. – me deixei convencer. – Mas primeiro vamos fechar essas janelas. – reclamei. Edward prendeu o riso com os lábios apertados, mas fez o que eu queria.

Após a sessão untante no sofá e com a água quente do chuveiro, todo meu cansaço das horas ininterruptas de viagem veio à tona. Por isso achei que não demoraríamos muito no banho, mas apesar da exaustão, o nosso primeiro banho juntos serviu para que eu analisasse com mais calma o enorme, grosso e assustadoramente duro membro do Edward.

A perspectiva de que muito – mas _muito_ mesmo – em breve eu seria devidamente deflorada _(bate os cílios!)_ por aquele monumento me causou arrepios que devolveram o doentio formigamento clitoriano ao meio das minhas pernas. Meu olhar de cobiça levou Edward à loucura e ele acabou se tocando ainda mais uma vez, notando a fricção que eu tentava fazer com a parte de dentro das minhas coxas. Ele me beijou e ainda era possível sentir traços do meu próprio gosto em sua boca...

Ofegando pesadamente, ele me prensou na parede azulejada do _box_ do chuveiro, e com uma braço enlaçando minha cintura, elevou meus pés alguns centímetros do chão, para pressionar somente a cabeça de seu membro em meu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que se estocava vigorosamente, como havia feito antes. Gememos juntos pela segunda vez na noite com nossos olhares perdidos entre si, e caímos na cama para dormir de conchinha por muitas horas.

**.**

**JPOV**

**.**

Eu ainda estocava meu membro latejante, sofregamente engolfado na raiva e ciúmes que eu sentia, quando percebi num lampejo que Bella notara minha presença aqui. Disparei correndo de volta à casa principal da pousada ainda fechando o zíper da minha calça jeans, e xingando o desgraçado que prendeu e agarrou na pele fina do meu pênis, que ainda jorrava sêmem. _MERDA_. _Merda_.

Me escondi atrás das muitas árvores perto do lago quando Edward saiu para verificar quem estava na varanda, com Bella logo atrás dele. Quando eles entraram de novo, pude colocar minha boxer no lugar e fechar minha calça com calma.

_Calma?_ _Calma?..._ Eu estava _longe_ de estar calmo... A fúria era tanta que eu ainda enxergava tudo vermelho, minhas têmporas pulsavam com o ódio latente que me incendiava por dentro, e eu ofegava com a imagem de Edward partindo Bella de prazer naquele sofá, enquanto eu observava tudo feito um _voyeur_ idiota, sem uma vista privilegiada e sem poder impedi-los.

Aturar o Edward como _"melhor amigo"_ já era um pé no saco. Saber que nós dois compartilhávamos a mesma mulher por dois anos era foda de se aceitar. E agora, eu ainda teria de vê-lo experimentando e satisfazendo-se do manjar dos deuses que eu tanto cobicei nos últimos dias sem poder fazer nada...!

_Mas. Que. Porra!_

Tentei clarear minha mente e colocar minha cabeça para funcionar, não a de baixo, mas a de cima. Eu ainda tinha tempo para reverter essa situação. Eu conhecia Edward o suficiente para imaginar que ele agiria dessa forma com uma virgem... Foi muito parecido com Victória, que ele – inexperiente e imbecil demais – _pensava_ que ainda era virgem...! Ele apreciava este tipo de preliminares, achava importante para fortalecer e apimentar a relação. Coisa mais _gay_... Se fosse eu a sós com Bella naquele chalé... Eu chuparia cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito para deixá-la implorando por mim... Eu a estocaria com a fúria de um cara que já não pode mais tirar um cochilo sequer, sem sonhar que está fodendo com ela, cada vez em uma posição diferente. Eu deixaria aquela pele delicadamente branca de marfim toda manchada de roxo para ela se lembrar de mim por vários dias, sabendo que havia sido a primeira e última vez.

Porque ela _seria_ descartável... Eu sou louco por uma certa ruiva que está voando pra cá nesse momento, porque eu idiota, caí na besteira de contar para ela ao telefone, que eu havia aceitado seguir Alice nesta viagem até a Califórnia feito um cachorrinho, mas que ela na verdade estava numa pequena caravana, que incluíam Edward, uma morena gostosa de Jacksonville, da qual Edward não desgrudava e um músico loiro, que não tirava os olhos na minha quase ex-namorada.

Victória surtou com essas notícias, me chamou de idiota incompetente e patético, e pegou o primeiro voo para Houston. Ela ainda não sabe da minha atração doentia pela Bella, mas no exato momento que ela testemunhasse a forma miserável que eu olho para a garota, seria uma questão de segundos para ela compreender que eu não estou aqui por causa de Alice, mas sim, por causa da Bella. Aí, eu estarei _fodido_ de verdade... Não que Victória vá ter ciúmes de mim, ou se sentir traída, ou qualquer bobagem do gênero... Nossa relação não tem espaço para isso. O que interessa para a ruiva é a grana dos Cullens. É manter nossas "galinhas dos ovos de ouro"! Só isso, nada mais.

O pior é que ela ainda não sabe que minha quase ex-namorada está nesse exato momento trepando com aquele músico desgraçado, muito embora eu não possa me importar menos com isso... _E pior ainda!_ Ela não sabe que o Edward está completamente apaixonado por outra garota e queimou uma foto dela (e minha...) que ele sempre carregou consigo na carteira. Tem alguma _porra_ estranha aí... Este comportamento do Edward, a recusa dele em atender a Vick... Tem algo que eles estão me escondendo...

Os gemidos dos dois ainda ecoavam em minha mente, zombando irônicos da frustração latejante sob as minhas calças, quando eu sem pensar no que fazia chutei uma pequena pedra com raiva. A pedrinha voou direto e certeira para as águas do lago que se agitaram em marolas circulares; chamando a atenção do segurança barrigudo do hotel que saíra para fazer uma ronda logo assim que Edward e Bella entraram novamente, e ele veio com a lanterna acessa na direção da árvore onde eu me escondia.

Corri agachado para a outra margem do lago ainda me escondendo nas árvores que rodeavam os chalés daquele lado. Minha frustração era tanta que eu não suportaria voltar para o meu quarto agora...

Eu precisava descobrir uma maneira de me aproximar dela...

A única vantagem que eu tinha era que Bella ainda não conhecia meu rosto...

Minha única vantagem... _Era isso!_ Eu usaria essa vantagem. De alguma forma, eu a usaria...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

– Olha só como é que tá isso aqui! – exclamou Jasper tão admirado quanto todos nós com a quantidade de carros, motos, ciclistas e pedestres que confluíam na direção da enorme área de um autódromo de Fórmula Indy onde aconteceria o Festival de Rock Lollapalooza.

Eram duas horas da tarde e os shows já tinham começado. De acordo com a programação, neste exato momento estaria no palco uma banda _indie_ super legal chamada _Vampire Weekend._ Depois teríamos _Death Cab For Cutie_, a canadense _Metric_, _Tokio Hotel_, os ingleses do _Blur_, e no palco principal à noite: _Joan Jett_, _Paramore_ e _Green Day_.

Eu sentia um frio na barriga de excitação com a oportunidade de ver tantas bandas que eu adoro, mas também porque o cara ofuscantemente lindo que estava neste momento dirigindo o meu carro, virou-se e sorriu apaixonado para mim, e ele era o meu _namorado_...!

Alice e Jasper obviamente estão ficando... Suas mãos não se desgrudam nem um só minuto. Quando fomos tomar café da manhã ainda no hotel em Beaumont, eles apareceram sorrindo radiantes, sem conseguir desviar os olhos um do outro. Edward e eu também não estávamos em melhor estado, apesar de não termos transado a noite inteira como Alice e Jasper provavelmente fizeram...!

James acordou antes de nós e partiu para Houston sem nos esperar, deixando um bilhete para Alice na recepção, que ela leu em voz alta e gotejante de sarcasmo:

.

"_Encontro vocês em Houston, _love_. Preciso trocar uma peça no carro para seguirmos em nossa viagem. Não vejo a hora de curtir todos aqueles shows junto de você. Com amor, James."_

_._

Ela fez uma careta e revirou os olhos rindo dele junto com Jasper, eu não consegui me impedir de sentir pena do tal James, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, apesar de saber que ele não vale muita coisa...

Fui interrompida por essas lembranças recentes por uma garota muito loira, de uniforme e boné, que mascava chicletes escandalosamente e segurava um suporte para venda de ingressos na fila de carros da Lollapalooza, que era onde nós já estávamos. Edward e Jasper compraram nossos ingressos para os shows de hoje, pois ainda não havíamos resolvido se voltaríamos amanhã...

As tribos de todas as épocas, lugares e gerações estavam aqui. A aglomeração de gente estranha, bonita e diferente era grande e opressora.

Deixamos o carro no enorme estacionamento do festival. Precisamos amontoar toda a bagagem dentro da cabine da _pick up_ e colocar o protetor para chuva na caçamba onde ainda estavam duas barracas de camping: a minha e a de Jasper.

Depois seguimos a pé nos misturando na multidão que fluía para as filas enormes da entrada. Eram muitas tendas de lojas e marcas famosas com seus _banners_ e _outdoors_, havia também tendas próprias para alimentação e venda de bebidas; do lado de fora era possível ver uma enorme tenda dentro do evento, da qual se sentia a batida do _techno_ fazer tremer o chão. Os dois palcos não eram visíveis, pois deveriam ficar do outro lado da área do autódromo, a julgar pela distância do som do show do Vampire Weekend, que ainda rolava.

Quando pegamos nosso lugar em uma das filas de acesso, o celular de Edward tocou e ele perguntou misteriosamente para alguém do outro lado da linha:

– _Já?_ Onde você está? – Alice me olhou indagadoramente, eu apenas dei de ombro informando que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem seria. Ele ouviu o interlocutor desconhecido por um minuto, procurando por algo no meio da multidão, depois disse ao de desligar. – Ok, estou indo encontrar com você...

– Quem era? – perguntou Alice impaciente. Edward riu misteriosamente e respondeu olhando de mim para a baixinha.

– Uma surpresa... – Alice revirou os olhos e ele continuou. – Vou buscá-la... – Então, ele me depois me deu um beijo e me avisou antes de sair se espremendo na multidão. – Eu já volto amor.

Eu assenti e suspirei olhando ele se afastar.

Alice e Jasper pareciam distraídos pela tenda de uma famosa loja de instrumentos musicais a vários metros de onde nós estávamos. Ele hesitou por um momento, depois vencido pela necessidade de ir até lá me perguntou um pouco sem-graça:

– Você se importaria de continuar aqui na fila por alguns minutos sozinha, Bella. Queria muito dar uma olhada em alguns violões e guitarras...

– Claro que não, Jasper! – sorri. – Fique à vontade.

Os dois sorriram para mim e se afastaram de mãos dadas na direção da tenda, também se espremendo no meio da multidão, com Alice à frente puxando Jasper que a seguia de perto.

Aproveitei para dar um giro de 360 graus e observar tudo a minha volta. Minha fila andou bastante e eu me apressei para acompanhá-la. Ouvi o vocalista da banda que se apresentava, agradecer à multidão que já estava lá dentro e direcionar o show para o final, com a música principal deles.

.

**Jonathan Low**

.

**Last born of the clan **/_Último nascido do clã_

**First one to be free** / _Primeiro a ser livre_

**Lived inside a house** / _Viveu em uma casa_

**Beneath the hanging tree** / _Debaixo de uma árvore_

**Loved them deadly nights** / _Passou por noites mortais_

**That chilled him to the bone** / _Que gelaram seus ossos_

**Words were cried at night** / _Chorou palavras à noite_

**In unforgiving tones** / _Em tons inesquecíveis_

.

**Blood of his men was gone beneath snow** /Sangue de seus homens se foi sob a neve

**He picked up his knife and bow** /Ele pegou sua faca e seu arco

**Killer of Jonathan Low** /Assassino de Jonathan Low

.

O público correspondeu com gritos e aplausos estridentes, que ainda se misturavam ao _tunti-tunti-tunti-tunti_ da tenda _techno_, mais próxima de onde eu estava. Foi quando alguém esbarrou em mim com força, quase me derrubando no chão.

– Oh! Por favor, me desculpe... Mas é que eu fui empurrado... Você se machucou? – perguntou a macia e melodiosa voz masculina do estranho. Olhei para o alto e fitei gentis olhos cor de mel, num lindo e másculo rosto de pele clara, mas ligeiramente queimada pelo sol, e moldado por curtos e perfeitos cabelos loiros.

– Ah, não! Tudo bem, não me machuquei, não... – respondi prontamente e sorrindo para não deixá-lo sem jeito. Eu sabia bem o que é esbarrar em outra pessoa atrapalhadamente, mas sem querer...!

O estranho me ofereceu sua mão num aperto e se apresentou me surpreendendo:

– Oi, meu nome é Jacob! – disse ele sorrindo.

– Eu sou Bella! – eu respondi rindo abertamente.

– O quê foi? – perguntou ele sem compreender o motivo de minha risada súbita diante do seu nome, eu tratei de explicar.

– É que este é o nome do meu melhor amigo! – ele sorriu compreendendo.

– Ah é? E onde ele está? Ele também está aqui? – perguntou Jacob olhando para os lados, curioso. Eu balancei a cabeça antes mesmo responder.

– Não... Ele está na Flórida... É que eu sou de Jacksonville... – expliquei. Ele riu e exclamou alto.

– Como assim! Eu também sou de Jacksonville!...

Senti minha boca formar um "O" com a coincidência, ele continuou explicando:

– Vim de férias para a casa dos meus pais, mas decidi vir ao festival antes de retornar à Califórnia... É que eu curso Medicina na UCLA...

– _O quê?_ – agora foi a minha voz que saiu algumas oitavas acima do normal. – Eu estou indo para lá, começo o curso de Medicina na UCLA no final do verão! – eu quase gritei surpresa.

– Uau! Isso é que é uma tremenda coincidência...! – ele riu. Tratava-se de um cara lindo e muito simpático... Ele continuou. – Então, você vai ser minha caloura? – eu ri.

– Acho que sim...

A fila andou mais alguns metros e Jacob, olhando para o horizonte de cabeças, disse ansiosamente:

– Eu preciso ir...

– Ah, não... – respondi tentando ser gentil. – Espere meus amigos voltarem... Meu namorado nem vai acreditar nisso...

– Er... Eu realmente não posso... Estão me esperando – eu vi mesmo algo faiscar em seus olhos com minha menção à palavra namorado, ou só estou ficando louca? Ele continuou hesitante. – Fica para outra vez... Com certeza a gente ainda se vê...! – eu ri e assenti dando de ombros.

– Tudo bem, então... _Com certeza_ a gente se vê!... Se não for aqui, será na UCLA, então... – conclui. Ele abanou a mão e saiu um pouco apressado, ao mesmo tempo em que o show terminava lá dentro.

Acompanhei a fila que avançava mais alguns metros quando ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando:

– Bella... – já virei sorrindo para o lindo rosto do meu anjo, quando vi que ele voltava acompanhado de um... _Gigante...!_

Edward percebendo a estranheza em meu rosto tratou logo de me apresentar:

– Bella, este é meu irmão Emmett! – eu arfei surpresa. Finalmente, eu iria conhecer mais um Cullen...!

Emmett apesar de seu tamanho e músculos impressionantes, sorriu afavelmente com a cabeça um pouquinho tombada de lado, como se fosse um menino de dez anos... Ele _tinha_ o olhar de um menino de dez anos!... Lindos olhos de ardósia que sorriam junto com seus lábios.

– Oi, Emmett! – eu sorri e tratei de acenar com a mão timidamente. Mas, para minha surpresa, o grande irmão de Edward adiantou-se para o meu lado e me pegando pela cintura, me levantou do chão e deu uma volta me rodopiando com as pernas moles pelo ar, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano abraçada nele. Quando ele me colocou no chão novamente, cambaleei um pouco de lado, sentindo meu rosto esquentar, e ele trovejou entre as gargalhadas:

– E aí, irmãzinha! – e virando para olhar para Edward ele sentenciou. – Até que enfim você encontrou uma garota doce que combina com você, Edward!... Nunca fui com a cara daquela _ruiva-belzebu_ que você chamava de namorada...! – gostei dele!...

Edward tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, em constatar a sintonia visível entre seu irmão e eu. Acompanhamos a fila que andou vários metros, – agora já estávamos bem próximos da entrada – e eu me perguntei que encanto é esse que eu tenho com esta família, da qual todos me parecem velhos conhecidos...! Emmett sacou seu celular do bolso do jeans, repentinamente afobado:

– Preciso cumprir uma promessa... – disse ele levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas, e sorrindo para mim. Não pude deixar de sorrir... Ele era uma criança grande!

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Edward vindo enlaçar minha cintura por trás, curvando suas costas e acomodando seu queixo em meu ombro, eu cruzei meus braços sobre os dele.

Emmett discou seu celular e aguardou alguns minutos com ele esmagado em seu ouvido. Alguém atendeu do outro lado, antes que ele dissesse olhando para Edward:

– Já cheguei, estou com Edward!... – alguém respondeu do outro lado, provavelmente perguntando por Alice, porque ele completou. – Ainda não a vi, mas Edward disse que ela está aqui e com um cara legal... – nova resposta da misteriosa pessoa, Edward parecia rir atrás de mim, já matando a charada. Emmett continuou. – Ele também está acompanhado... Bella é o nome da santa capaz desse milagre... – senti meu rosto esquentar. Nova resposta em sua ligação, e Emmett rindo explicou. – Ela é linda...! Parece uma bonequinha de porcelana bem vermelha de tão envergonhada... – ele me olhava sorrindo, eu corei, é claro!... Edward beijou meu rosto deliciando-se. Emmett apontou o celular na minha direção, completando angelicalmente irônico. – Ela quer falar com você...!

Edward endireitou seu corpo levantando-se um pouco apreensivo, eu busquei seu olhar, e ele assentiu um pouco sem jeito, dizendo sem palavras, para que eu fosse em frente e atendesse ao telefone. Foi o que eu fiz:

– Alô... – balbuciei tímida.

– _Bella?_ – cantou uma voz feminina e melodiosamente doce do outro lado da linha. Os sons do local onde estávamos atrapalhavam um pouco; então eu tampei meu outro ouvido. Ela continuou. – É um prazer conversar com a garota que está aliciando todos os meus filhos...! – sua voz sorria com a brincadeira, mas eu devo ter ficado vermelha feito um pimentão.

– Eu sou Esme Cullen, mãe de Alice, Edward e Emmett... Espero que meus filhos não estejam atrapalhando sua viagem... Pelo que ouvi falar, ela é muito importante para você...!

– Er... Não! Claro que não! – respondi com a voz trêmula e hesitante, mas sinceramente. – Eles não estão atrapalhando em nada...

– Isso é ótimo, então! Divirtam-se no festival e planeje vir me visitar em breve... Estou ansiosa para te conhecer...!

– Vou conversar com Edward a respeito...! Também estou ansiosa em conhecê-la... – respondi sorrindo para ele, que até então, me sondava um pouco ansioso.

– Que ótimo! Fico aguardando, então...!

– Até logo, Esme... – devolvi o celular para Emmett, mas ele já desligava o aparelho quando ouvimos o grito estridente atrás de nós.

– _AH! EM..._ – era Alice que disparou do lado de um estupefato Jasper para saltar na cintura de seu irmão.

Enquanto Alice apresentava Jasper para Emmett, eu contava para Edward sobre o veterano da UCLA, da minha cidade, que eu acabara de encontrar aqui na maior coincidência da História...! Isso ao mesmo tempo em que a fila andava, nos levando para dentro do festival Lollapalooza... Finalmente!

O lugar estava bombando! O show do _Death Cab For Cutie_ já havia começado e a maior parte da multidão convergia para o palco secundário bem ao norte de onde entramos. Ao lado era possível ver o enorme palco principal, onde aconteceriam os concertos pelos quais eu estava mais ansiosa...!

Marcamos perto da gigantesca torre de som como nosso ponto de encontro, pois Emmett se afastou prometendo voltar com algumas cervejas, assim que encontrasse uma garota.

– Ele não tem namorada? – perguntei a Edward e Alice, enquanto caminhávamos na direção do show.

– _Nope..._ – respondeu Edward fazendo um estalo muito peculiar com os lábios perfeitos. – Ele diz que ainda não encontrou a mulher mais linda do mundo...! – eu ri.

A aglomeração de gente era opressora, mas Edward enfiou sua mão esquerda no bolso da frente da minha calça skinny, e enlaçou meus ombros por trás com seu definido braço direito; então, me senti totalmente protegida, como se ele me colocasse numa redoma invisível.

Jasper e Alice foram visitar algumas das muitas tendas que circundavam a área do festival e prometeram nos encontrar no local combinado.

Edward e eu tomamos nosso tempo avançando entre a multidão sem pressa. Quando uma música muito apropriada começou:

.

**Love Song **/ _**Canção de Amor**_

.

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_ / Quando eu estou sozinho com você,_

**you make me feel **_ / Você me faz sentir_

**Like I am home again**_ / Como se eu estivesse em casa novamente_

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_ / Quando eu estou sozinho com você,_

**you make me feel like I am whole again**_ / Você me faz sentir como um todo de novo._

.

**Whenever I'm alone with you, **_/_ _Quando eu estou sozinho com você,_

**you make me feel**_ / Você me faz sentir_

**Like I am young again**_ / Como um jovem de novo_

**Whenever I'm alone with you, **_/_ _Quando eu estou sozinho com você,_

**you make me feel like I am fun again**_ / Você me faz sentir como um engraçado de novo._

.

**However far away,**_ / Mesmo longe,_

**I will always love you,**_ / E sempre vou te amar,_

**However long I stay,**_ / O quanto longe eu ficar,_

**I will always love you,**_ / Eu senpre te amarei,_

**Whatever words I say, **/ _Qualquer palavra que eu diga,_

**I will always love you,**_ / Eu sempre te amarei,_

**I will always love you**_ / Eu sempre te amarei._

.

Edward me virou e me beijou daquele jeito e com aquela pegada que me fazia perder a capacidade de somar dois mais dois. Depois sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– O que você prometeu a minha mãe era sério? Você pretende ir à New York conhecer meus pais e minha casa? – a voz cheia de significados silenciosos.

– Sim... Se você quiser que eu vá... – respondi buscando seus olhos, e sempre deixando que ele escolha... A verdade é que minha insegurança ainda gargalhava irônica de toda essa história de namoro com alguém tão perfeito quanto ele.

– _Se eu quiser?_ – ele riu torto. – Comecei a sonhar com isso no exato momento em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez naquele barco no rio Mississipi.

Nós, então, nos beijamos de novo embalados pelo doce som da canção envolvente do _Death Cab_, assim como vários casais faziam perto de nós.

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

**_*Lollapalooza - é um evento anual __do festival de música__ popular com __heavy metal__, __rock alternativo__, __hip hop__ e __punk rock,__ bandas, performances de __dança__ e __comédia__, e estandes._**

**_Sempre bom esclarecer: TWL pertence à SM, só estou me divertindo escreverndo esta fic, não possuo nada...!_**

**_Nem vou pedir reviews... :( Já desisti..._**

**_Próximo capítulo? Talvez para o próximo final de semana... Vou tentar! ;)_**

**_**bjokas**  
_**


	6. Lollapalooza II

**_N/A: Olá, amoras!_**

**_Eu tardo, mas não falho! :D_**

**_._**

**_As músicas são:_**

**_Metric - Eclipse (All Yours)_**

**_Joan Jett - Cherry Bomb_**

**_Paramore - All I Wanted_**

**_Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**

**_Todos os links estão no meu perfil! Vale a pena ouvir! :)_**

**_._**

**_Espero que gostem! Divirtam-se!_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

5. LOLLAPALOOZA II

**.**

**JPOV**

**.**

Deixei Victória perto de um estande aguardando, enquanto abordava Bella pela primeira vez, um pouco antes de entrarmos no Festival de Rock Lollapalooza.

Bella nem desconfiou de nada... Caiu direitinho naquela história de veterano dela na UCLA...! Engoliu toda a história de que eu também era de Jacksonville e que tinha o mesmo nome do seu melhor amigo!

Alice me deu todo esse serviço ainda em NOLA... Falou tudo sobre a garota e foi fácil demais me aproximar e ganhar sua confiança assim.

Victória quase pirou quando chegou a Houston e eu expliquei o que estava havendo. Numa noite Alice estava balançada, já reconsiderando todo o lance do cheque e do bilhetinho da minha cliente; no dia seguinte já estava fria novamente, veio com aquela historinha de viagem para resolver o que de fato queria... Isso após encontrar com o Edward... O mesmo Edward que estava me evitando deliberadamente...

– _Bem, isso você não sabe... Já que você não se aproximou dele!_ – gritou Victória enfurecida.

Mas eu tinha certeza que não adiantaria tentar conversar com ele. Edward me considerava como seu melhor amigo, se ele estava me evitando daquele jeito é porque algo se quebrara. Algo muito grave... Nossa única chance era conquistar a confiança daquela que fora levada para dentro de toda essa confusão sem saber de absolutamente nada, mas que ainda assim se tornara uma peça chave, para que nós revertêssemos a situação a nosso favor: Bella Swan. Por isso, me mantive incógnito. Se ela não conhecesse meu rosto seria muito mais fácil a aproximação.

Quando finalmente convenci Victória disso, resolvemos arriscar naquele exato momento. Seria difícil outra oportunidade de encontrá-la sozinha, o Edward não desgrudava dela...!

Tentei soar o mais casual possível e esconder meu desejo ardente, até porque eu sabia que Victória observava tudo. Bella caiu feito um cordeirinho, mas Victória não. Quando voltei para junto dela, seus olhos me perfuravam como dois projéteis de fogo. Ela arfava. Jamais a vi assim; não era só a familiar irritação dos seus usuais chiliques, ela me encarava entre a perplexidade e a incredulidade.

– O quê? – perguntei tentando soar inocente. Sua respiração se acelerou, e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais injetados de raiva. Repeti minha pergunta, tentando melhorar na inocência. – _O quê foi, porra?_

– Você... – rosnou ela entredentes. Fez uma pausa dramática, depois continuou. _– Você está louco por ela!_ – berrou me acusando e chamando atenção de um grupo de pessoas próximas a nós. Merda!

– Não é o que você está pensando... – minha voz saiu trêmula.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela sem saber o que fazer. Victória apenas tinha este poder sobre mim... Ela tinha a _porra_ do dom de me enxergar por dentro. Ela me conhecia demais...

– Ela... – continuei, ainda sem conseguir encará-la. – Apenas é gostosa demais... É mais uma diversão, depois que eu experimentar, jogo fora... – finalmente, busquei seus olhos. Eles estavam estupefatos. Continuei. – Do mesmo jeito que foi com tantas outras. Qual é o seu problema afinal? Eu não estou deixando isso atrapalhar nossos planos...! No máximo pretendo unir o útil ao agradável... – comecei inseguro, mas depois argumentei com mais veemência.

Ela suspirou e se deixou persuadir. Não era a primeira vez que eu compartilhava com ela alguma das minhas muitas necessidades de conquista. Sempre ficava claro que eu não queria nada além de sexo casual; então, não entendi o que exatamente ela enxergou em mim enquanto eu conversava com Bella pela primeira...

– Muito bem... – ela ponderou após se acalmar, suspirando repetidamente. – Talvez você esteja certo... Conquistando a confiança da garota você pode ajudar a afastá-la do Edward e quando ela estiver sozinha, você _dá o bote_, e resolve o problema entre suas pernas. – colocou ênfase, estreitando os olhos.

– Ela o chamou de _namorado_. – informei tentando disfarçar o ódio na minha voz. Victória revirou os olhos e disse.

– É a cara do Edward toda essa babaquice de formalidades... Mas o que me deixou mais intrigada foi a presença do Emmett aqui...! – lembrou ela. E ponderando a respeito acrescentou. – Talvez seja mais fácil com ele aqui... – Depois se aproximou e cochichou, sorrindo maldosa e misteriosamente. – Eu tenho um plano... Trouxe algo comigo de New York.

Victória retirou do bolso seu medalhão com o símbolo do enorme e tradicional colégio onde nós estudamos e balançou na minha frente como se quisesse me hipnotizar. Eu, imediatamente, olhei para ela e sorri já matando a charada. É claro que eu sabia bem o que ela costumava guardar lá dentro, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de nada: _Ecstasy_...

A fila deles andou e nós nos apressamos para acompanhá-los discretamente. O lugar estava cheio demais e nós não queríamos perder _nossos_ Cullens de vista, embora eu na verdade não quisesse perder de vista o meu... _cordeirinho...!_

– Vamos precisar de ajuda... – lembrei.

– Não vai difícil conseguir alguém a fim de ganhar uns trocados no meio dessa multidão... – cantou ela sorrindo diabolicamente.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Antes do final do show do _Death Cab_, Emmett voltou trazendo nossas cervejas.

– Então, Emmett, nada da garota mais linda do mundo? – brincou Bella.

– Não... – Emmett reclamou entortando os lábios fechados para baixo, como se fosse uma criança. – As únicas garotas lindas aqui já estão acompanhadas... Uma é minha irmã, e a outra, namorada do meu irmão. – sorriu ele brilhantemente. Bella riu e estreitou seus braços ao redor dos meus próprios que já circundavam seu corpo perfeito, num abraço por trás.

Logo depois, Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós e assistimos todos reunidos aos shows do _Metric_.

Eu não conseguia desgrudar meus lábios da pele, da boca e dos cabelos de Bella. Eu precisava conversar com ela e confessar o quanto eu estava irreversivelmente apaixonado, mas quando ficávamos sozinhos entre quatro paredes, tudo incendiava ao nosso redor, e a última coisa que eu quero é que ela pense que o _"eu te amo"_ que eu disser seja só pra conseguir transar com ela o quanto antes, ou que o _"eu estou apaixonado por você"_ soe leviano e superficial... Não. Eu esperaria o momento certo. Ainda nem tivemos um encontro apropriado...! Foi tudo tão surreal desde o banho com café com leite no _Starbucks_ da Av. Harrison em NOLA, até a forma como eu pedi que ela fosse minha namorada – usando uma música... Sequer consegui falar e expressar o que eu realmente sentia com todas as letras.

.

**Eclipse (All Yours)** **/ ****_Eclipse (Todo Seu)_**

.

**All the lives always tempted to trade** / _Todas as vidas sempre seduzidas ao comércio_

**Will they hate me for all the choices I made?** / _Será que vão me odiar por todas as escolhas que eu fiz?_

**Will they stop when they see me again?** / _Será que vão parar quando me verem de novo?_

**I can't stop, now I know who I am** / _Eu não posso parar, agora eu sei quem eu sou_

.

**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid** / _Agora eu sou todo seu, eu não tenho medo_

**And you're all mine, say what they may** / _E você é toda minha, digam o que puderem_

**And all your love I'll take to a grave** / _E todo o seu amor eu vou levar para uma sepultura_

**And all my life starts now** / _E toda a minha vida começa agora_

.

Agora, durante os shows também não era o momento certo... Emmett não parava de fazê-la rir, e trazia cervejas a toda hora, fazendo com que nós ficássemos cada vez mais dormentes.

Deixei meus lábios percorrer a suave linha do pescoço de Bella, após colocar seus longos cachos castanhos sobre o outro ombro. Ela estremeceu em meus braços e suspirou se afastando, com seu rosto e olhos se iluminando subitamente, e os lábios se partindo num sorriso.

– Tive uma ideia! – ela exclamou agitando-se. Eu aguardei, ela continuou. – Vamos tirar algumas fotos.

– Bem lembrado! – saltitou Alice para o lado de Bella, que já procurava a câmera em seu celular e afastava o aparelho das duas com o braço esticado. Elas posaram sorrindo para a foto, com seus rostos colados. Bella imediatamente olhou e disse satisfeita.

– Ficou boa!

Depois Alice tirou uma foto minha e de Bella abraçados, que ela imediatamente postou em seu Facebook, para que seu amigo Jake pudesse ver. Ela também acrescentou algumas fotos do _Metric_ no palco durante o show. Eu observava tudo fascinado com sua maneira doce de pensar em cada detalhe.

Quando o _Tokio Hotel_ começou a tocar, nosso grupo se separou novamente. Emmett, Jasper e eu fomos buscar as barracas de camping na _pick up_ para acamparmos e assistirmos aos shows de amanhã também. Depois da quinta garrafinha de cerveja, Bella concordou que poderíamos ficar...!

Deixamos Bella e Alice visitando as tendas de estandes, marcamos o nosso ponto de encontro e partimos para o estacionamento.

No caminho fomos abordados por duas garotas. Elas deviam ter a mesma idade de Bella ou Alice e se apresentaram como Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory; nos acompanharam até a _pick up_ sem ser convidadas, tagarelando inutilidades o tempo todo, depois de exigirem saber nossos nomes.

– A roupa que a _Emily Haines_ escolheu para o show foi ridiculamente _blasé_... – disse Jessica segurando em meu braço, olhei para Emmett com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas continuei caminhando sem respondê-la. Jasper riu e respondeu algo à garota sem querer ser grosseiro. Eu tinha pressa de chegar logo ao carro, pegar o que precisávamos e voltar para os braços delicados que me esperavam dentro do festival.

– Vocês não acham que poderia ter um palco somente com desfiles de trajes regionais estilo_ country_? – perguntou Lauren já pendurada em Emmett. Só que ele, ao contrário, a incentivou passando o braço pela cintura dela possessivamente. Eu revirei meus olhos... Não podia acreditar que ele iria pegar aquela _baranga_...! Aposto que já bebeu demais...

Jasper e Emmett tentavam responder à enxurrada de futilidades que elas diziam, mas eu me desliguei completamente. Pelo pouco que ouvi, parece que elas também estavam no camping do festival, só que ficariam durante todos os dias.

Quando chegamos à pick up, tratei de pegar a barraca de camping da Bella, que seria onde nós dormiríamos, bem como nossas mochilas. A barraca vinha puxada em um carrinho com rodinhas, pendurei as nossas mochilas nos ombros, e vendo o precioso 'mapa' da mãe de Bella sobre o banco traseiro na cabine da pick up, resolvi trazê-lo também. Era surpreendentemente fofa a maneira como ela ia descobrindo as coisas que sua falecida mãe colocara ali para ela. Qualquer garota de sua idade – ansiosa demais, já teria lido tudo. Bella não. Era disciplinada e respeitosa com relação a tudo que envolvesse sua mãe, aquele 'mapa' e esta viagem.

Jasper tinha sua própria barraca de camping, que seria onde ele e Alice iriam dormir. Emmett trouxe somente um saco de dormir bem confortável que, agora com a caçamba da _pick up_ desocupada, ele pretendia abrir e dormir ali mesmo.

Quando retornamos para a área dos shows, seguidos muito de perto pelas duas maritacas oferecidas, já era a hora do crepúsculo. O som das músicas do _Tokio Hotel_ ecoava longe. Fomos direto para o grande terreno destinado ao camping, atrás das tendas que circundavam toda a área do festival, a fim de montar as barracas e procurar pelos banheiros químicos e chuveiros. Toda a área estava transbordando de gente que ia e vinha, assim como tudo aqui.

– Hum... Enquanto vocês dois vão buscar as garotas, acho que vou ficar por aqui e tomar um banho... – cantou Emmett gotejando ironia e conduzindo Lauren para dentro de uma das cabines de chuveiro. – Você sabe... A gatinha aqui precisa se alimentar... – E porque eu estava lento e aéreo demais com as cervejas, mordi sua isca e perguntei.

– Se alimentar?...

– É... – respondeu ele rindo e se divertindo com a piadinha infame. – Com meu _leitinho_...! – Jasper gargalhou alto. Jessica trocou um olhar cúmplice e cheio de significados com sua colega, depois nos acompanhou tentando voltar a se pendurar em meu braço. Sutilmente me esquivei, pois não queria que Bella se aborrecesse com aquela pentelha insignificante.

Quando encontramos Bella e Alice, a banda já se despedia e agradecia ao público.

Notei que elas olharam confusas e curiosas para a garota que teimava em nos acompanhar, e me apressei em apresentá-las, de forma que tudo ficasse muito claro para Jessica.

– Jessica, estas são Bella, minha namorada, e Alice, minha irmã. – ela observou curiosa quando Jasper envolveu Alice com seus braços e a beijou. Eu também envolvi Bella em meu usual abraço por trás e cheirei seu pescoço. Jessica contemplou aquilo com sarcasmo, analisando Bella da cabeça aos pés. Aquilo me irritou, principalmente porque Bella pareceu ter percebido a atitude de desafio implícita ali, e buscou o meu olhar, séria de repente, mordendo o lábio inferior e com o rosto cheio de indagações. _Merda... _O quê que essa garota pensa que está fazendo afinal? Fuzilei Jessica com o olhar quando Bella demonstrou incômodo, depois anunciei:

– Se ninguém fizer questão de assistir ao _Blur_, poderíamos ir para o camping descansar um pouco antes dos shows principais de mais tarde. – Jasper sorriu pra mim irônico, interpretando errado a minha atitude... Ou talvez, ele esteja certo!... Eu quero mesmo é ficar a sós com a Bella!

Todos concordaram exaustos demais, e ainda sob o efeito de todas aquelas cervejas.

– Você trouxe meu 'mapa'...! – disse Bella quando entrou na barraca para pegar as roupas que colocaria após o banho.

– Achei que você fosse preferir dormir com ele por perto... Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você... – se ela pudesse ver o doce brilho em seus olhos quando ela fala daquele 'mapa' e de sua falecida mãe...! É adorável!...

Bella sorriu me agradecendo e nós fomos tomar banho... _Juntos!_

Após a última noite em Beaumont nossa intimidade tinha chegado ao limite... _da porra meu autocontrole..._ Sorri me lembrando da forma que ela _secou_ meu pênis...! Seus olhos se arregalaram sutilmente e como todas as suas emoções, o desejo ficou estampado em seu rosto... É claro que nem se compara com o desespero com o qual _eu_ a desejo... Mas foi agradável de perceber e saber que ela se sente assim...

É claro que não poderíamos fazer nada aqui, nessa cabine de higiene duvidosa... Não havia possibilidade de imprensar Bella contra estas divisórias frágeis... Eu não queria ninguém ouvindo nossos gemidos e suspiros do box ao lado...

Então, eu só aproveitaria para ajudá-la a relaxar...

Utilizei a espuma do sabonete e do xampu para massagear seu corpo e cabeça. Senti cada curva do seu corpo com o toque deslizante em minhas mãos. _Tão linda..._ Ela me olhava nos olhos... O chocolate líquido no seu olhar cheio de convites silenciosos. Eu queria atender cada um deles...!

Minha ereção latejava lancinantemente, resolvi apressar o banho para que voltássemos à barraca o quanto antes. Descobri a origem do perfume de morango dos seus cabelos na espuma do xampu. Massageei a raiz dos seus cabelos e Bella ronronou baixo de prazer. Todo seu corpo estava lânguido e ela se segurava em meus ombros para se manter de pé.

Porém, as vozes que se acumulavam do lado de fora da porta indicavam que precisávamos terminar nosso banho... Nos livramos da espuma e colocamos a roupa após nos enxugarmos. Quando saímos, já havia uma pequena fila se formando.

– Vamos... – eu disse conduzindo Bella com meu braço em sua cintura. Minha voz estava rouca de desejo e eu tinha certeza de que ela notara isso. Percebi que Jessica estava por perto esperando por nós – junto de Emmett e Lauren, que já haviam terminado seu banho – e marchou em nossa direção esperando nos incomodar, mas eu fui mais rápido em despachá-la, antes de entrarmos na barraca. – Agora não, Jessica... – interrompi antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar a dizer algo. – Nós vamos descansar para mais tarde. – ela estacou paralisada e sem ação.

Uma vez dentro da barraca fechada, Bella sussurrou:

– Acho que sua nova amiga gostaria da sua atenção... – ela estava corada e com uma sobrancelha arqueada. _Perfeita!_

– Minha atenção já tem dona! – ri baixo e completei. – Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes!... – Ela revirou os olhos e escorregou para cima do saco de dormir.

Meu corpo acompanhou seu movimento como se fôssemos imãs humanos. Busquei seus lábios e mergulhei neles com minha boca ansiosa. Bella arfou sob meu corpo e suas mãos pequenas voaram para meus cabelos, me puxando para junto de si. Colei nossos corpos e esfreguei minha ereção em suas coxas. Depois interrompi nosso beijo e comecei a arrancar-lhe as roupas, totalmente insano em meu desejo sem precedentes. _Porra!..._ Eu seria um bastardo miserável se tirasse sua virgindade aqui, nessa barraca apertada e desconfortável... Com tanta gente perambulando lá fora... Eu estava fodido mesmo... Ela merecia mais... Bella merecia o encontro romântico que sua primeira vez exigia...

Tomei esta decisão afastando nossos corpos para que minhas roupas pudessem ser retiradas, ela suspirou de frustração, mas depois entendeu o que eu queria e me ajudou. Uma ideia se formou em minha mente, um número... Até por causa do espaço limitado que nós tínhamos, então deixei meu corpo cair ao seu lado e a puxei para cima de mim.

Sua testa se franziu de confusão com o que eu estava fazendo; pois eu a posicionei sobre mim, na altura do meu pescoço, mas de costas. Puxei seu quadril na direção do meu rosto, obrigando-a a jogar seu corpo para frente. Era a visão mais perfeita do mundo, ter toda a intimidade de Bella ao alcance da ponta da minha língua. Era possível ver a excitação de seus músculos em movimentos muito sutis. _Calma, amor... Eu vou te aliviar e te satisfazer... _Ela estava incrivelmente molhada, e eu acabei dando voz à minha feliz constatação deste fato:

– _Porra, Bella..._ Você já está molhada pra caralho... – gemi entrecortado.

Seu corpo ondulou na direção da minha boca, sem poder esperar mais e eu a penetrei com a língua, sentindo toda aquela umidade quente e agridoce. O cheiro era compatível com o gosto: delicioso, intenso, único...

Senti seu corpo desfalecer sobre o meu e naturalmente, sem que eu a forçasse ou a instruísse, seus lábios abocanharam meu membro me fazendo gemer de prazer. Minhas mãos apertaram seu traseiro mantendo-o no lugar certo para que eu a invadisse, porque Bella inconscientemente tendia a me sufocar com seu sexo.

Nós arfávamos juntos. A sensação de ter meu membro envolto por sua língua macia e quente era indescritível... Seus lábios apertavam na medida certa, mas eu apenas sentia os movimentos para cima e para baixo que sua cabeça fazia, pois não podia ver... Eu ainda trabalha em sua intimidade, sugando, lambendo, preenchendo...

Ela fazia os movimentos corretos, como se já fosse uma experiente profissional, mas eu sabia que ela era instinto puro. Um instinto básico e selvagem, e do qual meus olhos já tiveram uma amostra durante a viagem, quando Alice a fez mostrar no gargalo daquela garrafa de refrigerante – durante a brincadeira de Verdade ou Desafio – só pra me enlouquecer... Gemi me lembrando da inveja que senti da garrafa em meu patético momento _"queria ser..."_, e agora aquela necessidade se tornava realidade... Bella me chupava, eu a penetrava... Nós nos completávamos encaixados com a perfeição do _yin-yang..._

Acelerei o ritmo do movimento de minha cabeça para cima e para baixo freneticamente e busquei seu clitóris com minha mão direita, pois eu queria que ela gozasse junto comigo. Do jeito que aquilo estava _fodasticamente bom_, eu não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo mais. Bella gemeu mais alto com meu toque e sincronizou o movimento de sua cabeça com a minha, o que provocou a erupção de meu membro sem que eu pudesse evitar... Gozei sofregamente e Bella engoliu tudo que eu a ofereci, enquanto eu pressionava insistentemente seu ponto sensível e inchado. Então, em alguns segundos era ela que soltava gemidos abafados enquanto despejava em minha boca seu líquido de prazer...

Ficamos por um minuto abraçados, assim totalmente exaustos e em êxtase.

Percebi que ao longe já era possível ouvir o som do show da _Joan Jett_ que acabara de começar, e que ela tocava _Cherry Bomb_.

Bella levantou-se mole e veio se aninhar em meus braços, automaticamente abertos a convidando, no refrão ela cantou para mim, me fazendo rir: "_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb..."_

– Foi exatamente o que saiu de dentro de você bem na minha boca... Uma deliciosa bomba de cereja... – sussurrei com o sorriso na voz. Bella bocejou.

.

**Cherry Bomb / _Bomba de Cereja_**

.

**Old folks say, ya poor little fool** / _Todos dizem que sou apenas uma tola_

**Down the street I'm the girl next door** / _Na rua sou a garota da porta ao lado_

**I'm the fox you've been waiting for** / _Sou a garota por quem você tem esperado_

.

**Hello Daddy, hello Mom** / _Alô papai, alô mamãe_

**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb** / _Sou sua bomba de cereja_

**Hello world I'm your wild girl** / _Alô mundo, sou sua garota selvagem_

**I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb** / _Sou sua bomba de cereja_

.

**Stone age love and strange sounds too** / _Tenho uma coisa para nós fazermos_

**Come on baby let me get to you** / _Vamos lá, baby, deixe aproximar-me de você_

.

Ouvimos a voz de Emmett se aproximando de nossa barraca, até que bem pertinho ele trovejou:

– _Ei, vocês dois... Vamos com isso. Não quero perder o show da Joan Jett. – _à contragosto começamos a nos vestir novamente...

Mas antes de sairmos da barraca, segurei Bella pelo braço e senti necessidade de lhe dar uma explicação:

– Bella, amor... – ela virou me olhando curiosa, eu continuei. – Só queria te dizer que sempre, _sempre_ usei camisinha com Victória, ok? – Bella assentiu com seus lábios se entortando colados num sorriso, me deu um selinho e saiu da barraca. Eu a segui.

Emmett seguiu na frente abraçado com as duas vadias pentelhas e Jasper, que estava ansioso demais pelo show que já rolava. Eu chamei Alice para junto de nós por um minuto e perguntei:

– Alice, o James sumiu? – passando um braço pelos ombros de Bella, que também abraçava minha cintura.

– Ele não me ligou mais... – ela deu de ombros, indiferente. – Deve ter ido embora...

– Mas ele te viu com Jasper?

– Vai saber...! Essa _vingancinha_ não me importa mais, Edward... – ela sorriu e saiu saltitando em direção ao outro grupo, para o lado de Jasper.

Quando alcançamos o setor das tendas com os diversos estandes, Bella se desvencilhou do meu braço e sorrindo falou, enigmaticamente:

– Vai com os outros que eu quero te fazer uma surpresa!...

– Mas onde você vai? _Sozinha?_ – é claro que não havia a menor chance de que eu a deixasse sozinha no meio dessa multidão...! Bella revirou os olhos sorrindo e argumentou já se afastando de costas:

– Acho que já sou bem grandinha para achar nosso ponto de encontro...!

– Por que não posso ir com você?

– Porque é uma surpresa para você!... – franzi meu rosto em sinal de protesto. Mas a beijei e a deixei ir.

Bella passou pelo nosso grupo que seguia a frente e abanou a mão sorrindo. Emmett e Alice me olharam curiosos, mas eu dei de ombros demonstrando que não sabia de nada. Pelo visto, Alice também não...

À medida que nos aproximávamos do palco, percebi que a multidão toda se concentrava agora aqui, ávida por assistir os shows principais que já haviam começado. _Joan Jett_ estava detonando e a plateia respondia cantando junto com ela suas canções imortais. Nós nos espremíamos entre aquele mar de gente em direção à torre de som e eu senti um frio na barriga por Bella não estar bem aqui protegida nos meus braços. Por um minuto pensei em voltar e tentar encontrá-la, mas seria pior... Poderíamos nos perder. _Merda!_ Eu não devia tê-la deixado sozinha…

Emmett que seguia à frente abrindo caminho com facilidade, virou e gritou para me avisar:

– _Vamos pegar as bebidas...! Te encontro lá._ – o som atrapalhava, mas ele apontou para o lado da torre de som e desviou traçando uma linha em direção a uma das tendas que vendiam bebidas, puxando as duas _bitches_. Eu assenti e acompanhei Alice e Jasper.

O show da _Joan Jett_ ainda rolou por algum tempo. Jasper e Alice pareciam extasiados com o som perfeito _dela_, mas eu não consegui curtir e entrar naquele clima. Toda hora minha cabeça girava a procura dos olhos dela abrindo caminho entre a multidão. Ela é tão pequena... Tão frágil... Do jeito que isso aqui está, eu não via a menor possibilidade de Bella conseguir chegar tão perto do palco sozinha...

Quando o show já estava no final, Emmett voltou com várias garrafas de cerveja na mão. Ele distribuiu para Alice e Jasper; Lauren, que trazia duas garrafinhas recém abertas, me deu uma delas. Virei a cerveja tomando quase que a metade na tentativa de acalmar meus nervos, e decidi que quando o show acabasse, se Bella ainda não tivesse voltado, eu iria atrás dela.

_Joan_ se despediu, mas depois acabou voltando para tocar mais duas músicas, a multidão não se dispersava de jeito nenhum e quase veio abaixo com sua volta ao palco tocando clássicos das _Runaways_. Não pude mais controlar minha ansiedade em ter Bella nos meus braços, então assim que terminei a cerveja, avisei meus irmãos que ia atrás dela.

– Vai sim, Edward... – incentivou Alice soando preocupada. – Isso aqui está impossível... – um grupo bem ao lado dela e de Jasper estava totalmente louco e agitado; eles empurravam Jasper que precisou protegê-la para que ela não caísse. Eu assenti e dei as costas ganhando espaço e abrindo caminho em meio ao empurra-empurra da multidão.

O palco de apagou totalmente enquanto os _holdings_ trabalhavam com rapidez, e uma parte de toda aquela multidão também dispersou em direção aos estandes. O das bebidas era o mais lotado, mas com certeza Bella não estava lá... Ela havia ido para o outro lado...

Eu procurava em cada estande. Principalmente naqueles de marcas famosas, ela disse que traria uma surpresa para mim... Eu imaginei que pudesse ser algum presente, talvez... Como se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, que não fosse a companhia e o amor dela...! _Bella_ era o meu mais precioso presente!...

No terceiro estande que eu checava, senti uma súbita vertigem... Uma tonteira estranha... O mundo deu uma guinada, depois parou. Eu respirei fundo, sacudi a cabeça brevemente e melhorei... _Que estranho!..._

Passei para o estande seguinte, mas nada de Bella ali... Estava havendo uma performance de um grupo de teatro alternativo. Acho que ela não se interessaria...

Eu já começava a entrar em pânico, sentia meu coração apertado e descompassado no meu peito. Os grupos de pessoas alheias ao meu desespero passavam gargalhando, cantando ainda as músicas do show que havia terminado e falando alto. Estranhamente, estes sons começaram a ecoar em minha mente em uma espécie de transe. Balancei minha cabeça novamente, o que provocou uma nova guinada no mundo ao meu redor. _Que merda está havendo comigo?..._

Neste exato momento, a multidão se agitou em gritos estridentes. Olhei para o palco e o _Paramore_ já estava se posicionando nos instrumentos. O show ia começar e o mais esquisito é que eu não ouvi sequer o apresentador anunciando... Senti que estava muito molhado de suor... A multidão a minha volta se moveu violentamente confluindo na direção do palco, o que causou uma nova vertigem inexplicável. Q_ue porra!_ Eu sequer cheguei a ficar _alto_ esta tarde, melhorei completamente no banho com Bella, e agora...

Não adiantou sacudir a cabeça ou piscar meus olhos com força... A tonteira não passava...

Os doces acordes iniciais de _All I Wanted_ iniciaram no grande palco, e a voz de _Hayley Williams_ ecoou suave por toda a área do festival, fazendo a multidão vibrar histericamente.

Busquei o palco com o olhar, mas eu não conseguia enxergar a banda de jeito nenhum... _Mas que porra está havendo aqui?_ Se os gritos só faziam aumentar cada vez mais é porque a banda já estava lá... A música não era do sistema de som... Era ao vivo...

.

**All I Wanted / _Tudo o Que Eu Queria_**

.

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there** / _Pense em mim quando você está fora, quando você está fora daqui_

**I'll beg you nice from my knees** / _Eu vou te implorar de joelhos_

**When the world treats you way too fairly** / _Quando o mundo te trata de uma forma tão relativa_

**It's a shame I'm a dream** / _É uma vergonha, eu sou um sonho_

.

**All I wanted was you** / _Tudo que eu queria era você_

**All I wanted was you** / _Tudo que eu queria era você_

.

Era o _Paramore_ que tocava... Mas... Eu só via uma mosaico disforme e colorido que girava na frente da fumaça. Pisquei meus olhos violentamente, mas não adiantava. A forma circular estava lá, girando e mudando seu formato e suas cores como uma _porra_ de um caleidoscópio virtual.

Parecia que eu estava hipnotizado por aquilo, assim como é possível ficar vidrado olhando para a tela o _Media Player_ no computador. _Que _porra_ de barato é esse?_ Nem percebi quando começou, mas o fato é que agora eu ria debilmente... _Caaaaraa, isso aqui tá muito doido!..._

Quando a bateria entrou e todo o festival veio a baixo, junto com o som alucinante... _Irado!... _do Paramore... Comecei a chamar por Bella feito um louco, fazendo eco ao sugestivo refrão, que dizia exatamente o que eu queria e como eu me sentia:

.

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times** / _Acho que eu vou percorrer meu apartamento algumas vezes_

**And fall asleep on the couch** / _E cair no sono no sofá_

**And wake up early to black and white re-runs?** / _E acordar cedo para as ruínas preto e brancas_

**That escaped from the mouth** / _Que escaparam da minha boca_

.

**All I wanted was you **/ _Tudo que eu queria era você_

– _BELLA!..._

**All I wanted was you** / _Tudo que eu queria era você_

– _BELLA!..._

**All I wanted was you** / _Tudo que eu queria era você_

– _BELLA!..._

**All I wanted was you** / _Tudo que eu queria era você_

– _BELLA!..._

.

Mas ela não me ouvia... _Eu_ sequer me ouvia… Parecia que minha voz saía grave demais, como que equalizada... E isso era ridiculamente engraçado… Comecei a gargalhar…

Foi quando, de repente, senti braços finos e suaves que circundaram minha cintura...

_Era ela...!_

O cheiro de morango não estava ali... Ela até parecia um pouquinho mais alta… Mas _era_ Bella! _Minha_ Bella me ouviu...! Olhei para baixo e vi seu rosto nitidamente. Seus doces olhos de chocolate...

Segurei seu rosto e a beijei sentindo meus olhos se apertando com força, como o cara absurdamente apaixonado que eu era...

Ela sorriu me puxando para que eu a seguisse. E assim eu fiz... Eu a seguiria para onde quer que ela fosse...

Onde quer que ela fosse eu a acompanharia...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Foi difícil desviar do olhar curioso do Edward me acompanhando. Mas assim que eles viraram na direção do palco corri para o estande de um dos maiores estúdios de tatuagem do país, que estava aqui na _Lollapalooza_. Durante minha visitinha aos estandes junto com Alice nesta tarde, quando vi que eles estavam aqui, a ideia errante se formou por conta própria... Pensei em fazer uma tatuagem – algo que eu já queria faz muito tempo – totalmente dedicada ao meu amor...

_É claro_ que ele vai adorar!...

Seus beijos, seu cheiro, seu gosto já estão tatuados em mim para sempre... Só vou deixar isso explícito e evidente para todas as pessoas!

Como eu havia imaginado, estava bem mais vazio do que de tarde. Todos queriam ver aos shows que estavam rolando neste momento, o que reduziu drasticamente as filas nos estandes, principalmente neste, que era um trabalho mais demorado.

Felix, o tatuador, acabava de finalizar uma tribal incrível nas costas de um músico e este percebendo meu olhar curioso informou todo presunçoso:

– Em cada festival que eu toco, faço uma _tattoo_ nova! – sorri tentando ser simpática; era possível ver mais outras duas de suas tatuagens de festivais...!

– Você já sabe o que vai fazer? – perguntou-me Felix, enquanto passava um hidratante na pele do músico doidão.

– Quero escrever algo... – respondi timidamente, um pouco indecisa.

– Ok, então! Pegue esta aqui... – ele me entregou uma grossa pasta com uma série de modelos de tipos e tamanho de fontes, seguidas de vários desenhos. – Escolha como você quer. – eu assenti, ele voltou a me perguntar. – Já sabe aonde quer fazer?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, apontei a parte de trás do meu pescoço, à direita, e comecei a folhear os plásticos calmamente para escolher.

Lá fora a multidão toda cantava com a _titia_ _Joan Jett_. Edward está se divertindo e nem imagina o que eu estou fazendo aqui...!

Os modelos eram tantos que acabei escolhendo uma delicada fonte com alguns coraçõezinhos e arabescos envolta, e pedi que Felix escrevesse: _**"BEWARD FOREVER"**_. Eu não queria nada exagerado demais...! Assinei o termo de responsabilidade e deitei na maca decidida.

Se eu disser que não doeu estarei mentindo. É claro que doeu!...

Mas eu me desliguei totalmente da dor, do som do show que rolava lá fora, de tudo quando lembrei os momentos _fodásticos_ que passei com Edward dentro da barraca antes de vir pra cá!...

A sensação de tê-lo dentro da minha boca... o cheiro, o sabor...

Os gemidos que provoquei nele me deram uma sensação inigualável de poder e orgulho. _Eu_ era capaz de dar prazer ao cara que escolhi para ser o meu primeiro...! E isso era tão libertador!...

A forma como nos encaixamos e como ele me fez ver estrelas cadentes... E era só sua língua... Imagina quando for aquele membro enorme e grosso que esteve dentro da minha boca?

– Ei, você está bem? – perguntou o tatuador, interrompendo seu trabalho. Só então percebi que estava ofegando. – Se você quiser, eu paro... – disse ele.

– _Não...!_ Está tudo bem. Pode continuar. – tranquilizei-o. Como explicar que eu não sentia a dor, e só ofegava porque estava pensando no _meu_ namorado? Que por sua vez era o dono daquele nome (ou parte dele!) que ele estava marcando irremediavelmente no meu corpo...? Acho mesmo que eu ainda estava um pouco anestesiada e relaxada... Foi bom ter vindo fazer isso agora, depois de mais uma sessão untante com Edward...!

Quando a _Joan Jett_ se despediu_, _foi que ele terminou de pintar as letras que ficariam tatuadas em mim. Mas ela somente ficou finalizada mesmo, quando o _Paramore_ começou a tocar.

Nessa altura, nada controlava minha ansiedade em vê-la! O som de _All I Wanted_ reverberava em minha mente e eu tentava controlar a minha ansiedade em ver a reação do Edward com o presente que eu preparava para ele aqui.

Eu iria declarar meu amor infinito... Minha fidelidade eterna... _"É para vida toda!"_ ele disse em Beaumont... E com este gesto eu mostraria meu comprometimento com esse amor...

Levantei da maca completamente agitada, mas me permiti ficar alguns minutos contemplando minha _tattoo_ em dois espelhos frontais no canto do estande. Foi quando a voz desconhecida e fria, aliada a um lampejo ruivo intenso no espelho me sobressaltou:

– Hum... _Beward!..._ Que... _fofo_. – cheia de sarcasmo.

Girei meu corpo com um frio percorrendo minha coluna e vindo se alojar bem na minha barriga. A desconfiança de quem ela viria a ser me acertou forte como um raio num _insight_. Isso me tirou a voz. Não consegui responder. Ela leu em meu olhar a compreensão e confirmou minhas suspeitas apresentando-se:

– Eu sou Victória, a namorada do Edward. – eu paralisei como uma estátua, ela continuou. – Então, você é a nova diversão dele? – ela riu ironicamente e começou a andar lentamente ao meu redor, me estudando metodicamente da cabeça aos pés. Suas palavras me acertaram como uma bofetada, ou um soco na boca do estômago, o que fez com que meu braço soltasse meus cabelos, inconscientemente, vindo amparar essa região como se eu sentisse alguma dor bem ali; me senti nua de repente... E vermelha. _Muito_ vermelha.

Victória era, no mínimo, intimidadora. Sua beleza surreal intimidava. Ela era alta, quase tão alta quanto Edward, seu corpo era esbelto e perfeito, seus cabelos desciam por suas costas em brilhosas ondas ruivas, e seus olhos _muito_ azuis era frios, sem sentimento. Sua atitude superior, seu ar de segurança e autodeterminação fizeram eu me sentir com meio metro de altura.

– Sabe... Ele nunca foi tão longe assim antes por causa de uma _"das descartáveis"_... – ela enfatizou o termo infame fazendo as aspas no ar com as duas mãos, e continuou seu monólogo cochichando conspiratoriamente, antes de voltar ao tom anterior. – É assim que ele sempre se refere a vocês... Mas eu acredito que talvez seja porque você é _virgem...!_ Ele veio para buscar Alice e acabou ficando... Então, resolvi vir até aqui para saber o que estava acontecendo... – cantou ela, irônica. – E para minha surpresa! Mais uma de suas aventuras paralelas ao nosso relacionamento... Você não é a primeira, sabe? Mas no final... É pra mim que ele sempre volta!

Não era fácil _não_ acreditar em suas mentiras, porque a velha conhecida insegurança ainda gargalhava dentro de mim com toda essa história de alguém como Edward estar apaixonado e querendo namorar comigo. Mas, ainda assim _eu sabia_ que Edward não mentia para mim. Aqueles olhos verdes eram sinceros demais. Só se ele fosse um excelente ator...! O melhor que Hollywood estaria perdendo!...

Eu sabia da história toda. A falência do pai dela, o golpe nos Cullens, a _pegação_ com seu _'irmão'_ – o misterioso James... Mas se Edward e Alice, que são a parte mais interessada, não estavam prontos para que Victória e James soubessem que haviam sido descobertos, não seria _eu_ que contaria. Compreendi o jogo de Victória e me preparei para desafiá-la:

– Bem, se veio atrás dele, é porque você não está tão certa de que ele voltaria...! – argumentei com a maior ironia que eu pude, e percebi que ela vacilou com minha resposta não imaginando que eu a enfrentaria, pois uma faísca de desafio atravessou seu rosto quase imperceptivelmente; mas Victória se recompôs e atirou para cima de mim como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, principalmente os mais inseguros:

– Olhe para você, _honey_! Você não vê o abismo entre o seu mundo e o dele? – sim, eu via... E isso fez meu peito doer fisicamente, e alojou um nó entalado bem na minha garganta. Meus argumentos caíram por terra... Ela continuou impiedosa. – Você tem ideia do tipo de pessoas que frequentam a mansão dos Cullens?... Você consegue imaginar a influência que a família dele tem?... Você, por algum segundo, _imaginou_ que lhe seria permitido fazer parte de todo este mundo?... _Você o envergonharia na primeira oportunidade...!_ – seu tom subiu uma oitava com veemência e ela riu sarcástica inclinando seu esbelto corpo para trás levemente. Eu estremeci pintando em minha mente os quadros que Victória descrevia.

– Quer saber... – rosnei hesitante. – Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo isso... – e saí marchando decidida, sem me permitir tomar parte da baixaria de ficar aqui discutindo sobre isso com ela. Ela era assunto de Edward e Alice... _Não meu!_ Eles que resolvessem isso... _Não eu!_ Isso não competia a mim...

Victória, porém, veio atrás de mim, e isso me irritou, porque ela continuava falando e alimentando meus monstrinhos interiores:

– Nós estamos juntos há dois anos e eu o conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa... Conheço todas as malícias do círculo social que o cerca... E em Harvard...! Você tem ideia do tipo de apoio emocional que Edward precisa para continuar com seu curso de Direito? – fiz um esforço e me desliguei de toda aquela ladainha, antes que meu mau gênio destravasse minha língua e eu acabasse falando demais... Seus argumentos eram todos razoáveis demais... plausíveis demais para minha insegurança. Meus olhos já começavam a formigar e minhas mãos tremiam.

Quando ganhamos a grande área do show, o som era mais intenso e isso dificultou as coisas para ela. O _Paramore_ detonava tudo no palco e eu já estudava a melhor forma de me embrenhar na multidão rumo à torre de som. Lá eu contaria para os outros _quem_ estava por aqui e eles decidiriam o que fazer...

Passávamos bem perto da entrada do camping e eu notei que ela acelerou as passadas um pouco à minha frente e virou puxando meu olhar sorridente, depois girou sua cabeça olhando para frente. Parei e acompanhei seu olhar. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem com a visão que eu tive: Edward passava abraçado e beijando uma das duas _bitches_ que eles conheceram hoje, a tal _Jessica_.

– Está vendo? Eu não te falei que você não passava de mais um pedaço de plástico? Assim como ela... – cantou Victória fazendo jus ao seu nome. E se aproximou para completar friamente em meu ouvido – A única diferença que aquela ali, ele pode só esticar o braço e pegar _quando_ e _o quê_ quiser, e com você ele precisa pagar uma de apaixonado para conseguir o que quer. A semelhança é que ele não lembrará o nome de nenhuma das duas no dia seguinte.

Um soluço profundo explodiu de meu peito e o choro humilhante veio sem que eu pudesse impedir. Minha mão direita voou para a tatuagem que eu acabara de fazer marcando meu corpo como propriedade dele para sempre, e a cobriu com vergonha. Meu rosto contorceu-se num choro dorido...

– Vou providenciar para você o telefone de um lugar que removerá esta... _tattoo!..._ – divertiu-se Victória agora um pouco afastada. Eu, porém, me desliguei dela, e meus pés tropeçando forçaram-se para frente de modo que eu pudesse segui-los.

Eu _precisava_ ver... _Tudo_. Até o final.

Victória não me acompanhou. Eles seguiram para o camping, passaram por nossas barracas, e por um segundo eu temi que eles fossem entrar na _minha_ barraca para transar. Mas não... Eles foram para os chuveiros.

Edward parecia estar doidão... Como ele conseguiu ficar bêbado em tão pouco tempo? Bom, talvez ele tenha se drogado... Ele estava encharcado de suor, talvez por isso que eles tenham ido para os chuveiros...

Eu ainda chorava e me movia como um zumbi, mas iria até o final para saber quem realmente ele era...

Edward e Jessica entraram em uma das cabines e trancaram a porta. Eu me aproximei lenta e silenciosamente. Coração apertado e me sufocando. Respiração entrecortada e ofegante. Mente correndo desvairada e gritando comigo.

_O QUÊ MAIS VOCÊ QUER SABER?_

_NÃO LHE PARECE ÓBVIO O QUE ELES VÃO FAZER?_

_VOCÊ É A _PORRA_ DE UMA MASOQUISTA?_

Mesmo assim, colei meu ouvido na porta do chuveiro e ouvi o rugido familiar dele, os gemidos dela, as sujeiras desconexas que ambos falavam... Cada resfolego, cada palavrão, cada soluço... abria uma ferida irremediável em meio peito. O doentio era que ele a chamava de _Bella_ e ela ria se divertindo... Senti nojo. Mais do que isso... Eu na verdade fiz ânsia de vômito...

Eu carregaria_ "BEWARD FOREVER" por toda minha vida,_ tatuado em meu corpo, como que para me lembrar impiedosamente da pior noite dela...

Não esperei que eles saíssem e dessem de cara comigo ali, ou fossem terminar a foda na minha própria barraca...

Voltei lá, desmontei minha barraca o mais rápido que eu pude, dobrei-a e montei o carrinho de puxar no qual eu a carregava. Coloquei todas as minhas coisas na mochila. Chorei por alguns minutos, abraçada ao 'mapa' de minha mãe, como se fosse a própria que estivesse ali. Eu estava alheia a tudo a minha volta... O show, a gritaria, as pessoas que iam e vinham – e também me ignoravam... O restante de nosso grupo...

Abri o 'mapa' naquela página onde ainda estava o CD com a música do _U2_, que me convenceu a esperar por Alice em NOLA. Foi nesta página que eu cheguei a rabiscar alguns versos doloridos da decepção eu tive com Edward naquela noite. Eles ainda eram extremamente adequados agora... Arranquei a página, dobrei cuidadosamente e coloquei dentro da mochila recém comprada dele. Lá ele encontraria...

É claro que aquela pequena poesia lhe renderia boas gargalhadas amanhã... Mas era a forma que eu tinha de mostrar a ele o rasgo em meu peito. Ela ilustrava bem...

Depois sequei as lágrimas e me levantei com dificuldade para ir embora. Não havia mais nosso grupo...

Havia eu e a viagem tão sonhada, que eu deveria levar a termo... E havia Edward, Alice e Emmett e o mundo deles de aparências, mentiras e falsidade – no qual não havia espaço para mim. E nem eu queria tomar parte...

Eu só esperava que Jasper soubesse no que estava se metendo... Ele era um cara legal... E, pelo jeito como as coisas funcionam logo Alice vai chutá-lo e voltar para seu namorado _michet_. Quanto ao Edward, ele e Victória se merecem. Ali o fogo é cruzado...

Eu atravessava toda a extensão da enorme área do show puxando minha bagagem sem dificuldade. Ali no final, tão longe do palco, as muitas pessoas iam e vinham, mas a concentração era dispersa, não dificultou minha passagem.

Parei bem de frente para o palco, que dali parecia bem menor. O _Green Day_ começava seu show com um dos momentos que eu mais queria ver e do qual adoraria ter feito parte. Havia um mar de braços levantados ao alto batendo palmas em uníssono com a bateria da música de abertura do show. E milhares de pessoas presentes no local faziam coro a _Are we the waiting_. Senti os pêlos do meu braço se arrepiar... Senti o nó na garganta voltando quando pensei que era para Edward e eu estarmos juntos curtindo esse momento perfeito, mas daí eu lembrei: _"Não... Não existe Beward... Não mais... Ou melhor, jamais existiu..."_ A ferida aberta em meu peito sangrou e eu obriguei meus pés a caminharem em direção à saída.

Perto da tenda _Techno_, e seu _bate-estaca_ ininterrupto, ouvi alguém que me chamava e se aproximava correndo.

– _BELLA!..._ – Não era minha voz preferida, mas me virei um pouco ansiosa mesmo assim. _– Aonde você vai caloura?_ – era Jacob, meu veterano na facul de Medicina da UCLA. Quando ele se aproximou notei que um segundo de choque atravessou seu rosto, quando ele viu o meu próprio de perto. – O... q-quê houve? – perguntou ele gaguejante.

– Nada... – menti sem emoção e vida na voz. – Só estou indo embora...

– Mas... Pra onde você vai?

– Los Angeles... Lembra? – informei séria.

– Você não me parece nada bem... Vai pegar a estrada assim... Sozinha?

– Sim... Descanso no caminho para Dallas... – voltei a andar, obrigando-o a me acompanhar.

– Deixa eu te acompanhar, então...! – ofereceu ele. Eu parei de repente. Opa! Perigo! Foi por isso que eu estava na merda agora... Por acrescentar as pessoas erradas na minha viagem. Não. Eu seguiria só... Balancei a cabeça veementemente e respondi:

– Não. Eu devo seguir sozinha. Obrigada pela preocupação...

– Então, vamos nos encontrar em Dallas? – ele implorou. Eu cedi assentindo brevemente, um tanto confusa. Trocamos nossos números de celulares.

– Eu parto amanhã para Dallas e te ligo assim que chegar lá. – disse ele, eu concordei e me despedi.

– A gente se então, Jacob...

Quando bati a porta da minha _pick up_, uma nova onda de lágrimas transbordou com a música que tocava ao longe na _Lollapalooza_... Olhei para o enorme refletor que projetava o canhão de luz no céu estrelado de Houston e cantei baixinho junto com o _Billie Joe_...

.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams / _Avenida Dos Sonhos Destruídos_ **

_**.**  
_

**I walk a lonely road** / _Eu caminho por uma estrada solitária_

**The ****only one that I have ever known** / _A única que eu sempre conheci_

**Don't know where it goes** / _Não sei até onde vai_

**But it's home to me and I walk alone** / _Mas é um lar para mim e eu ando só_

.

**I walk this empty street** / _Eu caminho por esta rua vazia_

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams** / _Na avenida dos sonhos destruídos_

**Where the city sleeps** / _Onde a cidade dorme_

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone** / _E eu sou o único, e eu ando só_

.

**I walk alone** / _Eu ando só_

**I walk alone** / _Eu ando só_

**I walk alone** / _Eu ando só_

**I walk a...** / _Eu ando só_

.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me** / _Minha sombra, a única coisa que anda ao meu lado_

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating** / _Meu coração falso, é a única coisa que bate_

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me** / _Às vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

**'til then I walk alone** / _Até lá, eu ando só_

.

Ainda ouvindo o eco do coro que a plateia fazia, liguei minha _pick up_ e acelerei na noite do Texas...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– _Edward!... Edward!..._ – acordei com dificuldade em levantar minhas pálpebras. Eu ainda estava muito tonto e com uma puta dor de cabeça. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão... _– Porra, Edward! Anda logo! A Bella sumiu...!_ – gritou Emmett me sacudindo, suas palavras fizeram meu corpo convulsionar e eu saltei me sentando na grama, percebendo que estava só de cueca.

– O quê? – minha voz saiu incrédula e rouca. Parecia que havia milhões de cacos de vidro na minha garganta, que doía muito. – O que houve?

– _Edward, o que aconteceu com vocês ontem? Vocês brigaram?_ – foi a vez de Alice vociferar contra mim.

– _Não..._ – desafinei. Eu estava confuso, tentava recordar. Eu só me lembrava até a hora em que a encontrei quando começou o show do _Paramore_. Depois disso, tudo era um vazio total...

– Aonde ela foi ontem, quando se separou de nós? – perguntou Alice, tentando se acalmar ao ver minha completa confusão.

– Eu não sei, Alice... Ela disse que buscaria uma surpresa para mim... Um presente. Quando a encontrei eu já estava tonto... – pisquei me lembrando da _'nóia'_ inexplicável. – Eu não via o palco... – sibilei. Emmett franziu a testa, eu continuei forçando minha memória. – Mas eu encontrei e beijei a Bella... Quer dizer, eu acho que era ela...

– Mas você só tomou aquela cerveja que... – O argumento de Emmett morreu com a lembrança e seu rosto apavorado. Olhei a minha volta e tinha três camisinhas sujas espalhadas pela grama e um espaço vazio no exato local onde montei a barraca de camping da Bella. Entrei em pânico. Pelo visto, eu trepei a noite toda e não foi com quem eu achava que era... _MERDA! BELLA VIU!..._ – _Aquela piranha!_ – rosnou Emmett, tendo um _insight_ junto comigo. – _Ela drogou você!..._

– Quem? – demandou Alice. – Do que vocês estão falando? – Jasper nos olhava quieto e com uma expressão de pena e pesar no rosto.

Vi minha mochila perto da barraca de Jasper e saltei para ela. Abri em pânico, e como eu temia, havia de fato um bilhete da minha Bella lá... Era só uma pequena poesia, com certeza feita por ela.

.

_GELO_

.

_Breves foram as horas da minha alma junto à tua_

_Efêmeras foram as palavras que fizeram irradiar o diamante no meu peito_

_Breves foram os toques, os sussurros, o silêncio_

_Mordaz, teu diamante estilhaçou meu espelho_

_E espalhou semitons dissonantes que absorveram a solidão,_

_Acendeu mil refletores, para em seguida, apagar as estrelas..._

_. _

_Breves foram as horas em que tua alma esteve junto à minha_

_O espelho, o diamante e a alma jamais seriam os mesmos..._

.

.

Desesperado, deixei minha cabeça tombar pesada e comecei a chorar sobre um braço que se apoiava em minhas pernas dobradas.

Ela se foi... Magoada comigo... Bella se foi...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Então é isso!... =D_**

**_TWL pertence à SM, esta fic bem como sua temática e enredo tem sido pensados e elaborados por mim. Portanto, cuidado com plágio, ok! Não possuo nada, estou só me divertindo, mas escrevo com mto carinho...! _**

**_Além disso, a poesia acima é minha msmo! Gostaria que não fosse copiada! Ou se copiar ou utilizar me dê os crétidos e informe este link como fonte.  
_**

**_._**

**_É minha primeira poesia! O que acharam?  
_**

**_Beijinho especial para a Srta. Blue W. (!) e para Maynb, que também add minha fic em seus favoritos, obrigada flor!_**

**_bjokas para todas (os?) e até o próximo! Não, dessa vez prefiro nem prometer quando sai... *-*  
_**


	7. O Segredo do 'Mapa'

**_N/A: E aí? Aqui vamos nós, com mais um capítulo! :D_**

**_Músicas:_**

**_- Lenny Kravitz - Again_**

**_- U2 - Walk On_**

**_- Lenny Kravitz - Can't Get off my Mind_**

**_Os links já estão no meu perfil! Cuidado com as mudanças de POV...!  
_**

**_Espero que gostem! Divirtam-se! *-*_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

6. O SEGREDO DO "MAPA"

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**.**

O dia alvorecia quando Alice se agachou ao meu lado e me abraçou compreendendo. Emmett andava agitado com um ódio visível borbulhando dentro de si.

– A gente a alcança fácil... – rosnou ele. – Eu só preciso descobrir o quê está realmente acontecendo... Quem eram aquelas vadias que apareceram do nada para drogar e enganar você? – ele pegou sua carteira na mochila e saiu apressado dizendo. – Volto logo, juntem nossas coisas e me esperem lá fora... E, por deus, Edward... Vista algo!...

Passamos pelo campo aberto onde acontecem os shows e eu o olhei melancolicamente lembrando o dia perfeito que tive com minha Bella ali ontem, até que eu estragasse tudo...

Uma hora depois, Emmett nos encontrava no mesmo local onde ontem apresentei Bella a ele, dirigindo um monstruoso Jipão – muito parecido com o seu próprio Jipe, que estava em New York, diga-se de passagem. Pulei no banco da frente com nossas mochilas, enquanto Jasper guardava sua barraca de camping e a bagagem de Alice no bagageiro atrás. Os dois acomodaram-se no banco traseiro ao mesmo tempo em que eu perguntava:

– Onde arrumou o Jipe, Em? – só de entrar naquele carro sabendo que ele me levaria ao encontro _dela_, já devolvia meu ânimo.

– Eu aluguei! – respondeu ele com o tom óbvio na voz.

Antes de deixarmos Houston, fomos a convite de Jasper até a casa de seus pais, onde pudemos utilizar banheiros limpos e fazer uma refeição adequada antes de cairmos na estrada novamente. O tradicional _break fast_ texano nos deu energia para acelerarmos pela rodovia 45 em direção à Dallas. Com certeza era para lá que Bella iria, ainda seguindo fielmente o roteiro de sua mãe.

Assim que pegamos a estrada que o pânico que atingiu de novo e por total culpa do _Lenny Kravitz_, ou de uma de suas músicas que começou a tocar no rádio do carro alugado de Emmett:

.

**Again / **_**De Novo**_

**.**

**I've been searching for you** / _Tenho procurado por você_

**I heard a cry within my soul** / _Minha alma grita sem parar_

**I've never had a yearning quite like this before** / _Nunca tinha sentido uma paixão como essa antes_

**Now here you are walking right through my door** / _E agora, sem o menor aviso, você entra pela minha porta_

.

**All of my life** / _Por toda a minha vida_

**Where have you been** / _Onde você andou_

**I wonder if I'll ever see you again** / _Fico pensando se vou te ver de novo_

**And if that day comes** / _E se por acaso esse dia chegar_

**I know we could win** / _Tenho certeza que iríamos adorar_

**I wonder if I'll ever see you again** / _Fico pensando se vou te ver de novo_

**.**

– _Porra, Emmett!_ – vociferei. – Você ficou meia hora trocando de estação em estação até parar nessa porra!...

– Mas estava tocando _Sex Pistols_ quando eu coloquei aí...! – defendeu-se ele fingindo-se de magoado.

Eu não queria aceitar a perspectiva desanimadora da música... Toda aquela incerteza sobre o futuro, a familiar angústia de não saber... Eu tentava combater justamente aquele vazio. Eu precisava me agarrar à certeza de que iríamos encontrá-la...

Se ao menos Bella atendesse Alice... Virei para trás e pedi à minha irmã:

– Tenta mais uma vez, por favor... – Alice suspirou, mas pacientemente atendeu ao meu pedido... Eu sabia muito bem que ela queria encontrar Bella tanto quanto eu. Jamais a vi tão conectada assim à outra garota... Nem com Victória, ou Cínthia ela compartilhava uma amizade tão sincera.

Sustentei seu olhar enquanto ela levava o aparelho ao ouvido, com os olhos vidrados, como se estivesse tendo uma visão. Por fim, ela suspirou e me respondeu:

– Nada... Só chama até cair… Ela não quer me atender... – tristemente; me senti culpado.

– Eu sinto muito, Alice...

– Eu também... Não é sua culpa...

Sim, _era_ minha culpa... Eu tinha certeza disso...

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

"_Da vez primeira em que me assassinaram  
Perdi um jeito de sorrir que eu tinha...  
Depois, de cada vez que me mataram,  
Foram levando qualquer coisa minha...  
E hoje, dos meus cadáveres, eu sou  
O mais desnudo, o que não tem mais nada...  
Arde um toco de vela, amarelada...  
Como o único bem que me ficou!"_

_._

_(Mário Quintana)_

.

Antes mesmo da página de Dallas no 'mapa', Renée já havia colocado uma seleção de poesias, num mosaico colorido e escrito em direções divergentes. Ela tentou pensar em tudo – situações diferentes em que eu pudesse estar envolvida, e as poesias eram como seus conselhos para mim...

Esta foi a mais compatível com meu atual estado de espírito. Eu sentia como se Edward houvesse de fato matado algo dentro de mim. Mas minha mãe não queria que eu me deixasse abater por isso. Ainda assim, eu me sentia vazia... A ferida em meu peito ainda sangrava.

Fiz uma parada em Huntsville para comer, mas não tinha sono; então resolvi seguir viagem. Quando eu retornava à _pick up_ após o lanche foi quando Alice começou a me ligar. Olhei para meu celular vibrando em minha mão, mas não pude atendê-lo... Até que ele parou.

Eu sabia que ela não iria parar de ligar. Então, coloquei meu celular no modo silencioso.

Somente quando cheguei a Buffalo, na metade do caminho para Dallas, foi que comecei a procurar um hotel confortável para descansar.

Precisei sair da 045, mas encontrei um lugar aconchegante e barato. Agora que estava sozinha de novo teria que voltar a economizar... Alice e Edward pagaram quase todos os nossos luxos de viagem...!

Após o banho reconfortante me joguei na cama trazendo o "mapa" comigo. Lembrei do dia em que o Charlie me entregou o presente de mim mãe que ele mantinha guardado com ele, até que eu me formasse. _"Ela recomendou muito que você fosse lendo aos poucos, Bells. À medida que avançasse na viagem... Falou que era muito importante."_ Disse ele, eu me resignei e fiz como minha mãe queria.

De fato, ela havia colocado tanta coisa lá e tudo tão compatível com o que vivenciei até agora...

Na página seguinte à pequena coletânea de trechos de poesias havia a transcrição da letra de uma música bastante conhecida – outra música do _U2_. Suspirei e procurei pelo CD correspondente em minha bolsa de CD's. Coloquei no CD player, e deixei que minha mãe me aconselhasse mais uma vez através da voz do _Bonno_.

**.**

**Walk On / **_**Continue Em Frente**_

.

**"And love is not the easy thing** /_ E o amor não é uma coisa fácil_

**Is the only baggage that you can bring** / _É a única bagagem que você pode trazer_

**Love is not the easy thing** / _Amor não é uma coisa fácil_

**The only baggage you can bring** / _A única bagagem que você pode trazer_

**Is all that you can't leave behind"** / _É tudo o que você não pode deixar para trás_

.

**And if the darkness is to keep us apart** / _E se a escuridão for nos separar_

**And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off** / _E se a luz do dia parece estar muito longe_

**And if your glass heart should crack** / _E se seu coração de vidro se partir_

**And for a second you turn back **/ _E por um segundo você quiser voltar atrás_

**Oh no, be strong** / _Oh, não, seja forte_

.

**Walk on! Walk on!** / _Continue em frente, continue em frente_

**What you got, they can't steal it** / _O que você conquistou eles não podem te roubar_

**No, they can't even feel it** / _Não, eles não podem nem sentir_ _isso_

**Walk on! Walk on!** / _Continue em frente, continue em frente_

**You stay safe tonight** / _Mantenha-se segura esta noite_

.

Pronto...! Já estava eu chorando de novo... Como ela pode ter imaginado que eu teria meu coração partido de forma tão irremediável assim? Como ela adivinhou que desde que Alice começou a me ligar, senti uma vontade louca de ligar para casa e pedir para o Charlie vir me buscar?

É claro que jamais outro ser humano me conheceu melhor do que minha mãe e, além disso, ela sempre joga com a livre interpretação das músicas e poesias que coloca aqui para mim. Elas se encaixam perfeitamente em meu contexto atual, mas isso não quer dizer que não possam ter significados diferentes para outras pessoas, em outras situações...

Em nenhum momento ela diz: _"Querida, se algo der errado e você estiver tão magoada que até o simples ato de respirar lhe provoque dor, ligue para o papai e peça ajuda...!"_ Ela _nunca_ diz isso... O que é estranho, porque a maioria das mães _faria_ isso...

Renée sempre diz: _"Siga em frente... Não desista... Há algo a ser encontrado no fim da estrada...!"_ E pensando nisso, com um lampejo tão forte que reverberou por todo meu corpo, fazendo cada fio de cabelo se eriçar e provocando arrepio até no meu couro cabeludo; me dei conta de que há algo mais do que crescimento mental e espiritual nessa viagem... Percebi que não é somente amadurecimento e liberdade que eu vou encontrar no fim desta jornada...

_Mas... O quê?..._ O que minha mãe quer que eu busque?...

.

**You're packing a suitcase for a place** / _Você está arrumando a mala para ir a um lugar_

**None of us has been** / _Onde nenhum de nós esteve_

**A place that has to be believed to be seen** / _Um lugar no qual se tem que acreditar para se ver_

**You could have flown away** / _Você poderia ter voado para longe_

**A singing bird in an open cage** / _Um pássaro cantando em uma gaiola aberta_

**Who will only fly, only fly for freedom** / _Que só irá voar, só voará pela liberdade_

_._

**Walk on! ****Walk on!** / _Continue em frente, continue em frente_

**What you got, they can't deny it** / _O que você conquistou eles não podem te negar_

**Can't sell it, or buy it** / _Não podem te vender, nem podem te comprar_

**Walk on! Walk on!** / _Continue em frente, continue em frente_

**You stay safe tonight** / _Mantenha-se segura esta noite_

.

**And I know it aches** / _E eu sei que dói_

**How your heart it breaks** / _Como o seu coração se partiu_

**You can only take so much** / _Você pode aguentar mais um pouco_

**Walk on! ****Walk on!** / _Continue em frente, continue em frente_

.

Finalmente, considerei a possibilidade de avançar um pouco nas próximas páginas e descobrir, por exemplo, por que é tão importante que eu chegue a Dallas, como ela mesma recomendou ainda em Baton Rouge, e chegando lá me oriente pelo seu roteiro?...

Ela disse: _"Todos os caminhos que levam à Dallas são válidos... O importante é chegar à Dallas... E uma vez lá voltar a este roteiro..."_ Reli e recordei, de repente, a expressão de Edward como se quisesse comentar algo a respeito disso... A ferida em meu peito sangrou um pouquinho, mas a impressão que fiquei agora é que ele queria dizer exatamente isso... Que isso aqui parecia mesmo um _mapa_, de verdade... Que este livro preto, este roteiro de viagem organizado pela minha mãe, de fato, queria sutilmente me levar a algum lugar... _Mas onde?..._

Virei essas páginas mais do que ansiosa, e seguindo o mesmo padrão das outras, a página de Dallas tinha o nome escrito em letras grandes de recortes de revistas, abaixo mais uma das suas listas de pontos turísticos que eu não poderia deixar de conhecer... Até aí, tudo bem!... Mas no outro canto da página havia um manuscrito da minha mãe na direção contrária. Virei o livro e li ansiosa:

"_Não deixe de visitar a Tia Heidi, _baby_... __Hendricks St, 950, Cedar Hill – próximo ao Crawford Park."_

Tia Heidi? Mas que Tia Heidi é essa que eu nunca ouvi falar? Busquei meu celular com pressa e vi a hora. Neste exato momento, ele vibrou de novo. Era Alice. Diferente das outras vezes, senti uma vontade quase irresistível de atender e contar para ela minhas desconfianças a respeito do 'mapa' de Renée. Quase...

Ignorei mais uma vez sua ligação e disquei para casa. Eu precisava falar com Charlie...

.

**Home!** / _Lar_

**Hard to know what it is** / _Difícil saber o que é_

**If you never had one** / _Se você nunca teve um_

**Home!** / _Lar_

**I can't say where it is** / _Eu não sei onde é_

**But I know I'm going** / _Mas, eu estou indo_

**Home!** / _Lar!_

**That's where the hurt is** / _É onde a dor está_

.

**And I know it aches** / _E eu sei que dói_

**And your heart, it breaks** / _E o seu coração, ele se_ _partiu_

**And you can only take so much** / _E você pode aguentar mais um pouco_

**Walk on!** / _Continue em frente!_

.

– Bells?... – ele atendeu ansioso, eu me senti culpada por ter ficado tanto tempo sem ligar. Pigarreei sutilmente, limpando minha garganta da rouquidão do choro. Não queria que ele notasse... Para quê preocupá-lo?...

– Oi pai! – senti um sorriso se abrir em meu rosto. – Desculpe, se for muito cedo...

– Não, meu bem, eu já tinha acordado... Como você está? _Onde_ você está?

– Estou bem, Char... Hã... papai. Estou em Buffalo, Texas. Dirigi durante a noite e parei agora para dormir um pouco. Devo chegar a Dallas amanhã.

– Dallas, hein... Isso é muito bom, querida. Não deixe de ir ver o grande Aquário... Sempre quis conhecê-lo...

– Ah sim... Está na lista da mamãe, com certeza. Mas... Charlie... Eu estava dando uma olhada aqui no roteiro de viagem que mamãe me deu, e ela recomenda que eu vá visitar uma tal Tia Heidi em Dallas... Tem até o endereço... Mas, não me lembro de mamãe tê-la mencionado antes... Você sabia dessa _Tia_ de Dallas?

– _Tia Heide?_ – enfatizou ele. – Em Dallas? A família de sua mãe é toda de Jacksonville, querida... Não me lembro de Renée falando dessa tia.

– Pois ela me pede que vá visitá-la, e eu tenho certeza de que essa é a letra da mamãe...!

– Bom, então, só há uma maneira de descobrir, Bells. Indo até lá...! – concluiu meu pai.

Charlie ainda reclamou um pouco do calor insuportável de Jacksonville antes de nos despedirmos. Escorreguei para debaixo da colcha e apaguei a luz do abajur. O ar condicionado bem baixinho, com as cortinhas fechadas e a penumbra logo me fariam dormir... Se não fosse por essa misteriosa _Tia Heide_... A ansiedade de chegar a Dallas e descobrir quem ela é, me tirou o sono, e eu acabei me virando de um lado para o outro na cama, fritando que nem "bolinho de chuva"...!

Puxei o CD player de volta para meu ouvido a fim de escutar mais uma vez a música do _U2_, recomendada pela minha mãe para este momento da viagem, como se ela soubesse exatamente que eu estaria de coração completamente partido.

Levei a mão à declaração de amor tatuada em meu pescoço e suspirei visualizando mentalmente o rosto perfeito daquele que me modificou para sempre. Até que o trecho final da música me chamou a atenção:

.

**You've got to leave it behind:** / _Você tem que deixar para trás:_

.

**All that you fashion** / _Tudo o que você faz_

**All that you make** / _Tudo o que você produz_

**All that you build** / _Tudo o que você constrói_

**All that you break** / _Tudo o que você quebra_

**All that you measure** / _Tudo o que você mede_

**All that you feel **/ _Tudo o que você sente_

**All this you can leave behind **/ _Tudo isso você pode deixar para trás_

**All that you reason, it's only time **/ _Tudo o que você raciocina, é apenas tempo_

**And I'll never fill up all I find **/ _E eu nunca estarei acima do que procuro_

**All that you sense **/ _Tudo o que você percebe_

**All that you scheme **/ _Tudo o que você conspira_

**All you dress-up **/ _Tudo que você veste_

**All that you've seen** / _Tudo o que você vê_

**All you create** / _Tudo que você cria_

**All that you wreck** / _Tudo o que você destrói_

**All that you hate** / _Tudo o que você odeia_

.

Mas... Por que vou precisar deixar tanto para trás? Pensei em Edward novamente. Na verdade, eu nunca parava de pensar...! Algo me dizia que essa mensagem implícita na música do U2, não poderia ser por meu amor não correspondido por alguém que não me merece de forma alguma...

"... _eu nunca estarei acima do que procuro" O que isso quer dizer, mamãe? _O que é tão importante, que eu jamais poderei _deixar para trás_?... Algo muito forte dentro de mim gritava que isso não se tratava de uma abstração...

Dormi por todo aquele dia. Por várias horas.

Acordei pensando em Edward e com o coração apertado e sangrando. Não tive fome suficiente para me obrigar a levantar da cama.

Foi uma nova chamada no meu celular que me fez despertar realmente, peguei o aparelho ansiosa pensando que era Alice, mas sorri para a tela brilhosa e atendi com a voz rouca das horas de sono:

– Jake!

– _E aí mochileira!_ – sua voz familiar e amiga fez precipitar uma nova rodada de lágrimas sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Jake ouvindo minha respiração ofegantemente ritmada e característica do choro intenso, silencioso e dolorido; perguntou alarmado.

– _Bells?_ Tudo bem? Você está chorando?

– Sim, me desculpe... – conseguir gaguejar entre os soluços.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz dele estava em pânico agora.

– Oh não, Jake... Não se preocupe... – respirei fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de me controlar, depois continuei. – Eu só estou com tantas saudades... – será que ele ouviria a ambiguidade na minha declaração? Será que ele perceberia que não me refiro somente a ele mesmo?

– Não fique assim... Logo vamos nos encontrar em Phoenix... – não, ele não perceberia...! – Onde estão seus novos amigos? – perguntou ele e eu não pude sentir nenhum traço de ressentimento ou ciúmes em sua voz, e é por isso que eu o adoro tanto...!

Aquela pergunta causou uma nova rodada de lágrimas e Jake esperou pacientemente que eu me acalmasse para logo em seguida me fazer contar tudo o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes. É claro que mesmo assim tentei poupá-lo dos detalhes mais _"sórdidos"_!... Mas não tive muito sucesso e acabei falando também sobre toda a intimidade que compartilhei com o mesmo cara que horas depois partiria meu coração logo após eu ter feito uma tatuagem em meu pescoço para declarar meu amor. Jake ouviu tudo quieto depois disse baixo, como que para disfarçar uma revolta borbulhante:

– Vou conversar com o Billy e antecipar minha partida. Encontro você em Dallas... – eu revirei meus olhos e respondi.

– Não precisa de nada disso Jake... – dispensei sua oferta. – Eu vou ficar bem... Viajar sozinha no longo trecho de deserto que vem depois de Dallas, vai me ajudar a meditar e entender melhor tudo o aconteceu... – menti. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que aconteceu, não precisava entender mais nada. Eu só me apaixonei… Entreguei tudo, me joguei de cabeça… Acreditei em quem não merecia minha confiança.

Jake deixou-se convencer pelo meu argumento. Antes de me despedir dele, falei sobre a misteriosa tia Heidi e minhas desconfianças sobre as reais intenções da minha mãe quando elaborou o 'mapa'. Jake concordou que de fato há algo muito estranho nisso e me incentivou a ir procurá-la assim que chegasse à Dallas.

O telefonema dele me animou e eu acabei pulando da cama, tomando um banho e arrumando minhas coisas. Fechei a conta do hotel e parei para jantar antes de seguir viagem por mais uma noite estrelada do Texas...

Assim que eu peguei a 45, meu celular vibrou e eu li uma mensagem de texto da Alice, sem me distrair da estrada à minha frente.

.

"_Como você não quer me atender, não posso saber o quê exatamente você viu. Mas pela forma que encontramos Edward após o show, posso imaginar. Saiba apenas que a chance dele ter sido drogado pelas duas vadias é muito forte... Por favor, fale comigo."_

.

Aquela nova informação ferveu dentro de mim.

Era plausível pela forma totalmente estranha que ele andava. Ele não parecia bêbado, porque ela não precisava ampará-lo, mas ele também não andava normalmente... Havia uma leveza como se Edward estivesse nas nuvens. Uma excitação clara e tangível, que foi um dos detalhes que mais destruiu meu coração. Era como se ele estivesse feliz...? _Eufórico..._

A tentação de ligar para Alice foi insuportável. Mas, daí me veio à mente – com a clareza do momento – os gemidos dos dois dentro no box do chuveiro... Isso me roubou a coragem. A náusea voltou com força e a ferida aberta no meu peito sangrou.

E assim, oscilando entre a necessidade de apertar algumas teclas no meu celular e falar com Alice para saber onde eles estariam, e a dor cortante que me comprimia o peito; cheguei à Dallas quando mais um dia amanhecia.

Escolhi um hotel simples, mas confortável na Leonard St. Teria tomado banho e deitado para descansar se não estivesse agitada demais com a visita a _tal_ _tia Heide_. Porém, meus planos de ir imediatamente procurá-la foram interrompidos pelo Charlie, que me ligou pedindo o endereço e o nome completo para pesquisar a ficha dela na polícia. Meu pai acabou ficando preocupado com esta tia misteriosa da minha mãe e pediu que eu esperasse a resposta de sua pesquisa.

– Mas papai... Ela não colocou o sobrenome... – informei Charlie ainda no telefone. – Está escrito somente _Tia Heide_.

– Bem, então, você vai precisar procurar na lista telefônica, Bells...

De fato, no meu quarto de hotel havia uma lista completa de toda a cidade e não foi difícil encontrá-la naquele endereço. Liguei de novo para meu pai a fim de lhe passar a informação:

– Achei papai! Está aqui, no mesmo endereço que Renée me passou. O nome é Heide V. Seear...

– Ok, Bells. Agora aguarde um pouco para ir vê-la. Vou levantar a ficha dela... Isso está muito estranho... Andei procurando nas coisas de sua mãe que estão encaixotadas no sótão e não há nada sobre esta _tia_ misteriosa. Nenhum postal, ou cartão de Natal ou Ação de Graças... Nada...

– Está bem, pai. Assim que tiver notícias, me deixe saber.

Assim que desliguei, não resisti e procurei pelas fotos do show em Houston. Tomei meu tempo contemplado a minha foto abraçada ao Edward, até que meu celular vibrou interrompendo o sangramento no meu peito.

– Hum... O número não está na agenda... – balbuciei curiosa antes de apertar o botão verde e atender a ligação. Quem seria? – Alô...

– Oh, ei Bella! Sou eu Jacob... – precisei de um minuto para me lembrar. Ele me ajudou. – Nós nos encontramos no Lollapalooza... Sou o veterano de...

– Ah sim! É claro! Olá Jacob, me desculpe... É claro que eu me lembro! – eu o interrompi.

– E aí? Como foi a viagem?... – ele perguntou animado.

– Muito tranquila... Já estou em Dallas!

– Bom, isso é ótimo, porque eu também estou na cidade... O que você acha de nos encontrarmos para dar uma volta e tomar alguma coisa?

– Acho que seria ótimo, Jacob! Conhecer a cidade sozinha seria muito chato...!

Assim, em meia hora eu estava descendo para encontrá-lo na frente do meu hotel. Eu usava camiseta e short, com uma sapatilha e óculos de sol, porque o calor era intenso no verão árido do Texas. Jacob me secou de cima à baixo quando me viu; senti meu rosto corar, mas acho que disfarcei meu incômodo muito bem.

Fechamos com um taxista muito simpático que rodou conosco por todo o moderno e urbanizado centro de Dallas.

– Naquele dia, em Houston você falou que não estava sozinha... – eu sabia que Jacob acabaria estranhando isso e me perguntando a respeito mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele continuou um pouco sem jeito. – Você comentou sobre um namorado... E agora... Bem... Você parece que está sozinha aqui… Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?

– Sim... – confirmei corando e encarando meus pés, enquanto caminhávamos pelo desértico _West and Historic District_. – Saí naquele dia de Houston com meu coração... – _Sangrando?_ – Partido.

– Eu percebi isso... – ele informou um pouco sem jeito. – Sua expressão era de... _Dor_.

– Jacob, não. – balancei a cabeça, prendendo seu olhar no meu. – Não posso falar disso...

Então, conversamos sobre amenidades. Sobre tudo...!

Percebi que ele não falava muito da UCLA e do curso de Medicina, que era nosso maior assunto em comum. Na verdade, todas aquelas explicações sobre os muitos carros esporte que vimos em nosso passeio já estava me cansando...

Mas, apesar disso, ele era divertido!...

Por vezes, flagrei alguns olhares muito intensos – e totalmente desconcertantes – para mim e para o meu corpo. Mas, ele disfarçava e eu me fingia de inocente.

Notei que Jacob leu uma mensagem em seu celular antes de insistir que fôssemos ao shopping _Galleria_, e lá patinamos por uma hora no enorme ringue de patinação – quer dizer, ele patinou, eu tentei me manter de pé sobre os patins; fomos ao _Collin Creek Mall, _onde eu finalmente comprei algo para meu pai: um chapéu de _cowboy_ texano legítimo!Charlie vai adorar!...

Ainda visitamos o _Old Red Museum_ antes de almoçarmos em uma tradicional _steakhouse_.

Jacob falou um pouco sobre sua família, mas ele era muito reticente e evasivo sempre que eu perguntava sobre algo.

Um incômodo estranho começou a gritar dentro de mim, e eu acabei pedindo para voltarmos ao hotel. Na verdade, eu começava a sentir um pouco de sono após dirigir a noite inteira.

– Foi um dia adorável, Bella!... – despediu-se ele na frente do meu hotel.

– Eu me diverti muito!... – respondi sinceramente.

– Nós poderíamos ir ao _Six Flags Over Texas_ amanhã! – convidou Jacob. Eu sorri sem jeito e hesitante. Ele completou intenso e sério. – Mas, seria um _encontro_. – ele enfatizou a palavra, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _Pronto!_... Agora ele chegara a seu ponto... Eu recuei. Não me sentia pronta para _isso _ainda...

– Hã... Jacob... Eu...

– Não quero que se sinta pressionada, Bella. – interrompeu ele. – Mas, acho que estar em sua companhia é o verdadeiro paraíso na Terra...

_Wow...!_ Agora ele foi bem direto! Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Edward em mim... Meu coração ainda sangrava... E, por mais que ele fosse incrivelmente bonito e muito atraente, o rosto perfeito de Edward ainda me assombrava... Se eu fechasse os olhos e me concentrasse por alguns instantes poderia escutar sua voz e o som prateado da sua risada com facilidade.

– Saberei respeitar seu tempo... – ele completou por fim, lendo a hesitação e o constrangimento em minha atitude defensiva. Eu apenas assenti e abanei a mão me virando para entrar. Ele gritou sorrindo. – Só me ligue quando acordar, ok? – eu sorri de volta e concordei com a cabeça.

Saí do banho e mergulhei na cama, para adormecer em um sono sem sonhos do crepúsculo ao amanhecer...

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**.**

– Acho que ela ainda não chegou aqui... – reclamei enquanto parava em frente ao _The Ritz-Carlton Hotel_ e entregava o Jipe ao manobrista. Alice acabara de acordar Emmett e Jasper, que haviam dirigido durante todo o dia, enquanto eu e ela descansávamos.

– Provavelmente não... – concordou minha irmã, descendo do Jipe. – Ela estava dirigindo sozinha, deve ter parado para descansar.

É claro que logo assim que saímos de Houston, Alice ligou para fazer nossas reservas no hotel mais luxuoso da cidade, e conseguiu a suíte presidencial assim que mencionou o nome de Carlisle, que sempre se hospeda nela quando vem à cidade para algum congresso.

– Tinha esperança que ela respondesse à minha mensagem... – acrescentou Alice tristemente. – Já faz duas ou três horas que enviei... Ela já deve ter lido...

A suíte era gigantesca. Uma cobertura triplex com vista panorâmica do centro financeiro e comercial de Dallas, ao mesmo tempo em que o prédio fazia parte do conjunto de arranha-céus. No andar de baixo havia uma enorme e confortável sala, com bar e varanda que a interligava à sala de jantar adjacente, além de um dos quartos com seu banheiro. No andar de cima, ficavam os dois maiores quartos, com seus respectivos banheiros. Todos os banheiros eram totalmente confortáveis com grandes banheiras de hidromassagem, fora a piscina na cobertura, numa suntuosa área toda em mármore e estilo grego, com colunas, plantas e esculturas características.

Após descobrirmos tudo isso, nos reunimos na sala do primeiro andar da suíte.

– Caramba, Alice! – disse Jasper estupefato. – Pra quê tudo isso...

– Não tenho culpa... – ela se defendeu andando para junto dele e o abraçando pela cintura. – Pedi um apartamento menor, mas que coubesse nós quatro... Só que quando falei a palavra mágica, eles me colocaram nesta suíte presidencial.

– E qual é a palavra mágica? – perguntou Jasper.

– _Cullen...!_ – eu e Emmett respondemos em uníssono.

Emmett ficou com o quarto do andar de baixo, Alice e Jasper com o maior quarto da monstruosa suíte, e eu fiquei com o outro no andar de cima. Cansados demais, os três pareceram ter dormido por toda a noite, enquanto eu vaguei pelos três andares da suíte por várias horas antes de conseguir dormir. O desespero da perspectiva desanimadora de virmos a encontrar Bella no dia seguinte tomou conta de mim, e me vi tentando imaginar minha vida sem ela... Como eu poderia voltar para NYC sem saber exatamente onde encontrá-la em LA? Bom, o curso de Medicina da UCLA é minha melhor pista...

Não. Eu não poderia esperar até que ela esteja matriculada para encontrá-la, porque isso significaria passar todo o restante do verão sem ela, e eu não podia suportar essa ideia. Doía só de pensar...

Tentando aplacar essa dor intensa, tomei meia garrafa de whisky do bar, e acabei desmaiando em meio a lágrimas na sala da suíte.

Acordei no dia seguinte, com Emmett recebendo os carrinhos do café da manhã e duas camareiras de origem latina que nos serviriam.

– _Caraaa..._ – disse ele, cheio de ironia. – Você está péssimo...! – eu não podia discordar de forma alguma.

Alice dispensou as duas e nos serviu ela mesma.

Após tomarmos banho, saímos para procurar potenciais lugares turísticos onde Bella iria.

– Alice, vocês não chegaram a ver no roteiro o que a mãe dela sugeriu para Dallas? – perguntei ansioso.

– Não, Edward... Bella respeita muito aquele livro... Ela não avança para olhar o que a mãe tem a dizer dos lugares, sem que antes ela esteja lá...

Estávamos no _West and Historic District, _por sugestão de Jasper, que como bom texano conhecia a cidade.

– Isso aqui não tem muito a ver com a proposta do tipo de viagem que ela está fazendo... Por que ela viria aqui? – foi Emmett que refletiu sobre isso. – A viagem de carro atravessando o país não era para ser muito mais cultural e filosófica? Quer dizer, Dallas é um lugar legal e tudo, mas é o centro de um estado muito rico por causa do gado e do petróleo... Não tem nada a ver com a ideologia de viagem dela.

Quando ele acabou de falar, todos nós paramos de andar e o fitamos com cara de babacas.

_Como eu não pensei nisso antes?_

– _É claro que o Em tem razão!_ – o tom de Alice subiu uma oitava. – Essa cidade não estaria no roteiro, se Bella não tivesse que fazer algo muito importante aqui...

– Você lembra o que estava escrito em Baton Rouge, Alice? – eu perguntei ansioso.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Jasper perguntou calmamente com um suspiro, como se tentasse nos fazer relaxar.

– Que no roteiro que ela segue, feito por sua mãe; havia uma recomendação expressa de que ela viesse a Dallas e, uma vez aqui, voltasse a seguir o roteiro... – explicou Alice.

– Quer dizer, nós pudemos passar por Houston para ir ao Lollapalooza, mas ela _tinha_ que chegar aqui, para cumprir algo que o roteiro determinaria... – eu completei.

– Mas o quê? – foi Emmett quem perguntou confuso.

– Não sabemos, Em... – eu respondi em pânico. – Não sei nem se _ela_ sabe...

Troquei um olhar preocupado com Alice, e Emmett lendo exatamente o pânico e a culpa em meu rosto, tentou me acalmar:

– A mãe dela não a colocaria em risco... – eu _realmente_ esperava que não.

Rodamos por várias horas e a sensação de "procurar agulha no palheiro" voltou com força me levando ao desespero. Os três me olhavam com variações diferentes de uma expressão de piedade. Emmett se recusava a entregar os pontos, tentando me animar de alguma forma...

Evitamos os shoppings e fomos aos museus imaginando que Bella preferiria os roteiros mais culturais... Mas, depois de todas as tentativas mal sucedidas, acabamos no shopping _Galleria_ no meio da tarde, fazendo um lanche.

Na volta ao hotel, o clima era tenso no Jipe. Alice e Jasper não se desgrudavam no banco traseiro e Emmett estava com sua apavorante cara de _"preciso dizer algo"_, que eu conhecia muito bem...

Apavorante porque geralmente o que saía dali _era_ nada mais do que _merda...!_

_Merda..._ _Eu_ estava na merda...

– Edward... – ele começou. – Talvez ela esteja mesmo no quarto do hotel deprimida, sem coragem para continuar a viagem depois do que aconteceu em Houston... – sua voz foi sumindo à medida que ele falava. Senti meu corpo estremecer com a ideia de Bella sofrendo tanto assim, e desistindo de sua viagem por minha culpa.

– Cala a boca, Em... – rosnou Alice.

– Tudo bem... – sussurrei. – Ele deve ter razão... E a culpa é toda minha...

– _MERDA...!_ – gritou Alice estressada. – Vocês querem parar com isso. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Nem que eu tenha que passar essa noite inteira ligando para todos os hotéis da cidade... – e segurando em meu ombro carinhosamente, declarou com ferocidade incompatível. – Nós vamos achá-la.

**.**

**.**

**JPOV**

**.**

**.**

– Nós poderíamos ir ao _Six Flags Over Texas_ amanhã! – disparei tentando soar cordial e cavalheiro, ela hesitou. Resolvi arriscar algo mais ousado e deixar claro o que eu realmente queria. – Mas, seria um _encontro_. – Eu _a_ queria.

– Hã... J-Jacob... Eu – Bella gaguejou constrangida, tentei recuar para não assustá-la.

– Não quero que se sinta pressionada, Bella. – interrompi. – Mas, acho que estar em sua companhia é o verdadeiro paraíso na Terra... – _Pronto!_ Está liquidado! Nenhuma garota resiste a uma investida minha assim!... Em geral, nem preciso usar desses artifícios...! Porém notei um olhar duro e resistente, que fez meu orgulho ferver. _Como essa garota ousa?_ Disfarcei e menti. – Saberei respeitar seu tempo... – Bella assentiu impassível e eu senti a humilhação e a ira crescendo dentro de mim. Soltei um _"Só me ligue quando acordar, ok?"_ forçando um sorriso.

Girei sobre meus pés e voltei para o táxi, que me levou de volta ao meu hotel. É claro que eu e Victória estaríamos no _The Ritz-Carlton _para ficarmos de olho nos Cullens.

Estávamos na suíte mais simples do hotel e eu cheguei extremamente irritado com a recusa de Bella. _Quem aquela provinciana pensa que_ _é?_ Ela sabe quantas garotas em NYC ou em Harvard dariam tudo para ter uma oportunidade dessas comigo?

– _Victória..._ – chamei. Estava tudo tranquilo e quieto demais. Por um segundo agradeci interiormente por ela não estar aqui...

Victória não me respondeu e também não estava na varanda... Fui até o banheiro e descobri que ela cochilava languida e sensualmente na banheira. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque com alguns cachinhos ruivos caindo nas laterais; me aproximei e me abaixei para beijar-lhe a testa, mas ela num movimento felino e ágil me puxou pela gola da camiseta. Perdi o equilíbrio e metade do meu corpo se molhou na água morna da banheira.

Victória gargalhou e eu me irritei.

Eu não estava com paciência para os seus joguinhos de sedução. Passei dias desejando uma garota, com uma intensidade inexplicável e avassaladora, e agora, que finalmente consigo me aproximar dela... Ela já está estragada e apaixonada... E justo por quem? O desgraçado com quem tive que dividir Victória pelos últimos dois anos.

Tirei a roupa com ímpeto deixando claro meu estresse e raiva. A gargalhada de Victória cessou, quando ela percebeu minha disposição intensa e raivosa.

Ela não se atreveu a perguntar nada, e eu tampouco me expliquei.

Apenas entrei na banheira, dispensei sua oferta de beijo, e a segurando pelos delicados braços com força, a virei de encontro à borda da banheira e a penetrei por trás com força, profundidade, raiva e desespero.

Victória gemeu alto como era seu costume, aquilo me irritou mais ainda. Eu queria puni-la... _Puni-la..._ Só não sabia a quem...

– _Cale-se_. – rosnei incoerente. – _Você não está autorizada a ter prazer esta noite._

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo em confusão. Aquele gesto fugiu ao seu estilo, me lembrou a causadora da minha fúria, e fez romper a linha tênue do meu equilíbrio tingido pelo desejo incontrolável por aquela garota.

Estoquei ferozmente dentro de Bella... _Não..._ Era Victória... Eu estava com Victória... Bombeando-a por trás e a imprensando na borda da piscina com força.

Enrolei minha mão direita em seu cabelo e puxei sua cabeça prendendo-a pelo couro cabeludo quando ela voltou a gemer baixo.

– _Shhh... Silêncio..._ – vociferei aumentando meu ritmo com violência. – _Não quero ouvir seus gemidos de puta._

Ela silenciou obediente e apenas ofegava em resposta às minhas estocadas profundas e raivosas.

– _Quem você pensa que é?..._ – rosnei ofegante, partindo as palavras nos lugares errados com o ódio agudo que eu sentia. – _Quem você pensa que é?..._

Tornei o ritmo impiedosa e dolorosamente frenético. Nossas peles se chocavam com força produzindo um som característico, que se combinava à água que se agitava na banheira e aos nossos resfôlegos – os meus de êxtase, os de _Bella_ de dor e humilhação.

Eu não demoraria muito para gozar, depois de tantos dias controlando meu desejo profundo. Meu membro que latejava solitário...

Minha mão esquerda distribuiu tapas impiedosos em seu traseiro e na lateral do rosto que estava virada para mim; presa pela mão direita, que não soltava o aperto em seu couro cabeludo.

– _Ahaa... Bella... Caralho… Bella... – _gemi alto, alucinado pelo prazer que me foi negado, me liberando dentro de _Bella_ em espasmos mais lentos, profundos e exaustos. Para em seguida, sair de dentro dela.

Ela não gozaria. Eu a negaria este momento de prazer como uma punição por ter me feito esperar tanto...

Deixei meu corpo desfalecer apoiado na outra borda contrária da banheira, com os olhos fechados. Suspirei profundamente por alguns segundos e quando abri os olhos, dei de cara surpreso com os olhos injetados de Victória me fitando entre o ódio visível e ardente, e uma dor que jamais vi estampada naquela face fria antes.

Perdi o fôlego quando me dei conta do que tinha feito. _Eu a chamei de Bella..._

_Não posso acreditar nisso..._

Eu acabara de fodê-la pensando em outra, totalmente fora de mim e isso _nunca_ tinha acontecido antes... _Nunca..._

O desespero tomou conta de mim e eu comecei a tremer miseravelmente, sem conseguir encarar aqueles olhos cheios de ódio e dor cortantes, saí da banheira, me enxuguei rapidamente, vesti minha roupa espalhada pelo chão, peguei minha carteira e celular e fugi daquela suíte o mais rápido que pude, deixando-a ainda em modo estátua dentro da banheira.

Quando ganhei as ruas desconhecidas e desertas de Dallas, caminhei apressado e em pânico com a confusão de sentimentos que tomava conta de minha mente.

Bella estava me deixando louco... _Louco..._ Considerei a ideia errante de voltar ao seu hotel, dar um jeito de chegar ao seu quarto e resolver logo isso... Nem que fosse à força.

Foi neste exato momento que meu celular tocou.

– Alô. – atendi seco sem ver quem era.

– _James?_ – a voz conhecida ecoou pelo aparelho trazendo um tempero a mais em minha irritação. Porque não era quem eu queria que fosse...

– O que você quer? – rosnei frustrado. Ela não se intimidou.

– Onde você está? Preciso falar com você?

– Estou no Texas, Cínthia. – soltei com os dentes cerrados. – _O. Quê. Você. Quer. Agora?_

– No Texas? Que diabos você está fazendo no Texas?

– Não interessa, Cínthia...! – meu maxilar estava travado de raiva com aquela merda.

Cínthia Reynolds era amiga de infância de Alice e há alguns meses a tenho levado para cama. Sempre que possível, sempre que estou a fim de uma boa foda, sempre que estou em NYC. Ela é rica, bonita, gostosa e louca por mim... Talvez possa me ajudar a tirar essa obsessão doentia por Bella da minha cabeça... Assim, sem pensar no que dizia ou fazia, apenas convidei.

– Estou em Dallas... Por que você não vem para cá descobrir por si mesma?...

Ela desligou na minha cara e eu tinha certeza de que neste exato momento ela estava jogando algumas roupas em uma mala enquanto pedia a secretária de seu pai que fretasse o jatinho.

Vaguei por algum tempo pelas ruas, depois voltei para o hotel e, sem coragem para enfrentar Victória, fui direto para o bar do restaurante. Sentei em um dos bancos altos do bar e pedi um _drink;_ quando de repente, uma voz feminina chamou minha atenção:

– Oi! Você está hospedado aqui? – tratava-se de uma coroa. Olhei a estranha de cima a baixo e percebendo a elegância de suas roupas e lembrando onde eu estava; me apresentei fingindo entrar no seu jogo.

Acabei ganhando, sem querer, um programa para aquela noite maluca. Acompanhei a genérica velha cheia da grana até sua suíte, e dei o que ela queria; para receber em troca a única coisa que eu de fato amava: dinheiro fácil!...

Acordei pela manhã, com meu celular vibrando no chão ao meu lado. A coroa já havia saído e notei que ela deixara um cheque sobre minhas coisas. Era minha deixa para ir embora. Atendi a ligação sorrindo:

– Bella!...

– Oi, Jacob!... – ela falava baixo e constrangida. – Ainda está animado para conhecer o _Six Flags Over? _

– É claro! Te pego aí em quarenta minutos...

– Ok!...

De hoje não passava... Ela seria minha... _Hoje._

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**.**

Não acreditei no que meus olhos viam...!

Desci para pegar uma garrafa de vinho tinto em temperatura ambiente no bar do hotel, pois na nossa suíte só tinha vinho branco gelado, e precisei me esconder rápido antes que James me visse.

Observei por um tempo ele sendo abordado por uma velha, que parecia muito rica, e vi os dois caminharem juntos para o elevador, provavelmente em direção à suíte dela.

Com duas notas de cem dólares depositadas discretamente na mão da pessoa certa na recepção do hotel, consegui saber exatamente em qual andar e apartamento a velha se hospedava, e que James também estava hospedado aqui. Voltei para nossa cobertura ansioso para contar aos outros.

Assim que passei o cartão e entrei, Emmett notando minhas mãos vazias reclamou cobrando o vinho que eu insisti em descer para buscar, ao invés de pedir que trouxessem até aqui.

– Porra, Edward! Você não trouxe a parada! Insistiu em ir buscar e não trouxe! – Eu revirei os olhos e disse:

– Acabei esquecendo o que eu fui buscar quando vi quem estava no bar do hotel... – fiz uma pausa dramática. Alice e Jasper, que estava com telefones em punho ligando para todos os hotéis da lista telefônica, olharam curiosos. – _James..._

– _O QUÊ?_ – gritou Alice surpresa.

– Exatamente, seu _ex_ parece estar nos seguindo, irmãzinha...! – eu cantei irônico.

– Que estranho! Porque ele sumiu daquele jeito em Houston? – refletiu ela.

– Ele acabou de subir para a suíte de uma velha fazendeira podre de rica pra _'fazer a noite'_! Mas me pareceu que foi só um acaso mesmo... Ele está aqui ainda nos seguindo...

– Então, vamos reverter este jogo... – intrometeu-se Emmett. – Você descobriu onde é a suíte da velha? – ele me perguntou e eu assenti sorrindo. Ele continuou. – Ele só deve sair de lá pela manhã, e nós vamos segui-lo. De caça, vamos nos tornar caçadores...

Liguei para a recepção e pedi que meu informante avisasse logo assim que ele saísse da suíte da coroa – o que ele poderia ver pelo sistema de câmeras dos corredores do hotel; pois assim, teríamos tempo para descer e segui-lo quando ele fosse sair.

Passamos boa parte da noite procurando por Bella pelos hotéis da cidade, mas ainda seria muito difícil encontrá-la... Acabamos dormindo amontoados na sala do primeiro andar da suíte, esperando pelo telefonema da recepção. Que somente viria pela manhã...

Pulamos agitados e foi só o tempo de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes no lavabo antes de descermos agitados para nos esconder no hall do saguão do hotel, onde James não poderia nos ver quando saísse.

Alice e eu nos apertamos no corredor que leva à área da academia e algumas lojas de roupas do próprio hotel, quando o meu informante – olhando pela câmera – disse que ele acabara de sair de seu próprio quarto na direção do elevador. Jasper e Emmett haviam ido chamar um táxi, deixando o Jipe de lado para que ele não desconfiasse.

O safado do James deixou o cartão do seu quarto na recepção e entrou em um táxi que já o aguardava na frente do hotel, saímos depressa e entramos em outro táxi que encostou logo em seguida, onde Emmett e Jasper já nos esperavam.

– É só seguir o táxi da frente amigo... – disse Emmett ao motorista que obedeceu e disse sorrindo:

– Sempre quis que me dissessem isso!...

– Será que ele nos viu? – perguntou Alice preocupada.

– Não... Eu acho que não... – eu respondi confiante.

O táxi de James seguiu direto para um prédio na _Leonard St._, onde parou e James desembarcou. Era um hotel e eu comecei a ficar nervoso. Notei que o táxi ficou aguardando enquanto James cumprimentava com um beijo no rosto a linda jovem que saiu do prédio...

– _BELLA!..._ – todos nós gritamos em uníssono. O motorista do nosso táxi completou:

– _Bela mesmo!..._

Bella entrou no táxi de James e eu cheguei a destravar a porta ao meu lado para descer e arrancá-la de lá. Foi Emmett quem me impediu, num movimento ágil, ele se virou e segurou meu braço restritivamente.

– Espera... Vamos continuar seguindo eles e ver para onde ele a está levando. – eu assenti, e nosso motorista voltou a seguir o outro táxi, que agora carregava a garota dos meus sonhos na companhia de meu pior pesadelo. – Ela não o conhecia? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

– Não. – foi Alice que respondeu com a voz tensa e baixa. – Ele se recusou a aproximar-se de nosso grupo, com a desculpa de tentar me dar espaço e privacidade em minha viagem, mas agora parece claro que ele estava se mantendo incógnito para Bella. – ela concluiu com facilidade. Todo o comportamento de James agora fez todo sentido para mim... Ele a queria desde NOLA... Alice continuou refletindo em voz alta. – Só não entendo _quando_ ele teria se aproximado dela sem que percebêssemos?... Nós ficamos juntos o tempo inteiro...!

– Não, Alice... – foi Jasper quem discordou. – Ela ficou sozinha várias vezes... Ele pode ter aproveitado para se aproximar dela...

– Pô! Mas ela também não perdeu tempo!... Já está saindo com outro cara... – julgou Emmett. Eu a defendi.

– Em, você também faria o mesmo se tivesse visto sua namorada do jeito que Bella me viu... Ou você já se esqueceu da forma como vocês me encontraram? – argumentei. – Ela não sabia que eu havia sido drogado... – ele acabou assentindo; depois me dirigindo ao motorista do táxi perguntei. – Por essa rota, você faz ideia de para onde eles estão indo?

– Humm... Bem, parece que estão indo para Arlington...

– Há algum ponto turístico lá? – foi Jasper quem perguntou.

– Tem sim... Bom, tem o _Six Flags Over Texas..._

Eu me remexi inquieto com a ideia de Bella se divertindo com James no famoso parque temático, quando deveria ser comigo que ela tinha que fazer estas coisas.

Mais alguns minutos angustiantes se passaram e o motorista do nosso táxi estava com a razão. Eles foram diretamente para o parque...

O parque estava cheio por causa das férias, e a quantidade e o fluxo de carros eram intensos. Minha ansiedade voltou com força, com medo de perdê-los novamente.

– Por favor, amigo, cuidado para não perdê-los. – avisei ao motorista.

– Não posso chegar muito perto, senão o motorista deles vai acabar percebendo... – defendeu-se ele. Alice segurou minha mão e disse buscando meus olhos:

– Acalme-se... Vai dar tudo certo...

Suspirei tentando me resignar. Bella estava de short e camiseta rosa bem soltinha no corpo, sapatilha, óculos de sol e os cabelos soltos escorrendo em grandes cachos por suas costas. Não seria fácil encontrar essa combinação em meio à multidão...

Ambos os táxis pararam bem em frente à entrada do parque, vi que eles desembarcaram, e fiz o mesmo rapidamente antes que nós acabássemos os perdendo. As filas nas bilheterias eram muitas e grandes e confusas...

Alice e Jasper me acompanhavam de perto, enquanto Emmett ficou um pouco para trás para pagar o táxi.

Pretendia esperar que James comprasse as entradas deles; também compraríamos as nossas e os seguiríamos. Mas, minha resolução foi por água à baixo quando vi que ele passou seu braço pelos ombros de Bella, a abraçando suavemente.

Meu sangue ferveu, vi tudo vermelho e parti para cima do James sem pensar no que estava fazendo...

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

Era a segunda vez que Jacob tentava passar o braço pelos meus ombros daquele jeito. A primeira vez foi no táxi, quando vínhamos para cá...

Eu acordei com uma mensagem do meu pai liberando a visita a misteriosa Tia Heide, conforme minha mãe gostaria que eu fizesse. Ele dizia que a ficha dela era limpa, e pela foto que ele viu no computador do Departamento de Polícia, aparentava ser uma senhora muito distinta; que inclusive, fora Diretora de uma grande e tradicional escola aqui de Dallas por muitos anos, mas que agora já deveria estar aposentada.

Assim, resolvi que iria vê-la no final da tarde e decidi atender ao pedido de Jacob e chamá-lo para conhecermos o _Six Flags Over Texas. _O dia estava lindo e eu não queria sair sozinha... As chances de acabar deprimida pensando _nele_ seriam muito maiores estando sozinha...

Já no carro notei que Jacob estava mais... _Abusadinho_ hoje...

Sim. Esta seria a palavra... Ele tentou entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus, e eu retirei minha mão gentilmente para não ferir seus sentimentos; depois ele tentou passar seu braço pelo meu ombro, me senti incomodada e invadida, e me afastei discretamente.

Eu não queria que ele me tocasse... Ainda não estava pronta para nada disso. Mas Jacob com certeza _estava_ pensando que isso era um _encontro,_ como ele havia nomeado ontem.

Por isso, disfarcei e me esquivei do seu braço, enquanto tentava soar animada ao dizer:

– Quero ir primeiro à montanha russa! – Deu certo. Ele sorriu e jogando suas mãos ao alto, na altura de seus ombros, anunciou:

– Não me responsabilizo! – brincando comigo.

Depois consegui que caminhássemos separados, exatamente como amigos que acabaram de se conhecer fariam. Por um segundo fugaz tive a nítida sensação de que éramos observados...! Olhei a nossa volta, o lugar todo estava cheio demais... Mas não vi ninguém conhecido.

Quando finalmente conseguimos entrar no parque fomos diretamente para a gigantesca montanha russa, que por sinal tinha a maior fila de todos os outros brinquedos.

Deixei Jacob lá e fui comprar os _tickets_ nas cabines um pouco mais afastadas dali, próximas a uma área verde bastante arborizada.

Depois de ter comprado, vi que havia banheiros mais afastados ainda e escondidos entre as árvores, por isso estavam vazios. Achei que seria melhor usar um banheiro antes da montanha russa...!

Ao sair do banheiro, fui surpreendida com um braço forte me agarrando violentamente por trás e que, envolvendo minha cintura, me puxou enquanto a outra mão tapava minha boca com força para que eu não pudesse gritar.

Assustada, tentei lutar e me desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte do que eu. Fui arrastada para a parede atrás dos banheiros e imprensada nela. Jacob ria baixo com sua brincadeira sem graça, o que me deixou irritada no início. Mas depois fiquei apavorada quando notei a intensidade doentia de seus olhos.

Era como se ele tivesse usado uma máscara este tempo todo e, de repente, essa máscara tivesse caído...

Ele ainda prendia minha boca quando começou a deslizar seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, emiti um som gutural em sua mão, entre a confusão e o nojo ao sentir sua ereção cutucando minha pelve...

Porém, num lampejo ele foi arrastado para longe de mim, me soltando ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz de veludo assustadoramente conhecida rosnava com ódio:

– _SOLTA ELA, JAMES, SEU BASTARDO DESGRAÇADO...! – _gritou Edward, o afastando de mim. Senti minhas pernas vacilarem, e parecia que eu ia cair, quando outras mãos me apoiaram: Alice e Jasper.

_Ele chamou Jacob de quê?... _

– Edward... – balbuciei confusa. –_ James?..._ – sibilei com a testa franzida, já amparada por Alice.

Antes, porém, que Emmett pudesse colocar seus braços de aço no... _Jacob... James?..._ Ele conseguiu, num movimento ágil, escapar e sair correndo em direção ao movimento de pessoas totalmente alheias ao que acontecia aqui.

Emmett e Jasper dispararam correndo atrás dele, Edward me pegou no colo e me sentou no banco mais próximo. Alice nos acompanhou.

Arfando descompassadamente e percebendo a farsa da qual fui vítima comecei a chorar amedrontada. Não existia Jacob, estudante de Jacksonville, veterano de Medicina na UCLA...

_Jamais existiu!_ O tempo era o tal James me cercando, tentando se aproximar de mim. _Mas por quê?..._

Edward me puxou em um abraço forte e entoou:

– Shhh... Já passou, amor... Shhh... Já passou, amor... – senti Alice afagando minhas costas e fui me acalmando aos poucos. Após suspirar profundamente, fui secando minhas lágrimas e conseguir falar, explicar:

– Ele me disse que se chamava Jacob, que também era de Jacksonville e que cursava Medicina na UCLA... – meu peito explodiu novamente num choro de puro ultraje.

– _Aquele cachorro..._ – vociferou Alice.

– Não ofenda os cachorros, Alice. – disse Edward tentando se controlar. Ela choramingou:

– É tudo culpa minha... Fui _eu_ quem deu todo o serviço para ele...

Virei buscando seu olhar, sacudindo a cabeça infinitesimalmente e peguei sua mão, dizendo sem palavras que ela não tinha culpa.

– Eu devia ter desconfiado da presença dele junto de nós, desde que saímos de NOLA... – culpou-se Edward. – Eu jamais deveria ter concordado que ele se juntasse a nós... E quando você me falou do tal Jacob e da grande coincidência de tê-lo encontrado... Eu _devia_ ter desconfiado... A culpa é toda minha.

Aquilo já estava me irritando. A culpa era só minha de mais ninguém...!

Neste instante, Emmett e Jasper voltaram desanimados:

– Não conseguimos pegar o miserável... – disse Emmett com a raiva borbulhando em sua voz.

– O que vamos fazer? A polícia precisa saber disso? – ponderou Jasper. Eu imediatamente reagi a esta possibilidade.

– _Não._ – minha voz duas oitavas acima do normal. – Registrar queixa quer dizer que meu pai pode vir a ficar sabendo e interromper minha viagem...

– Mas, Bella... – argumentou Edward. – É muito perigoso... Ele parece estar obcecado por você...

– Não posso, Edward. – expliquei. – Não se trata mais somente da realização de um sonho. Minha mãe precisa que eu descubra algo...

– Você está falando do 'mapa'? Você já sabe o que ela queria que você fizesse aqui em Dallas?

– Exatamente. Eu preciso ir visitar alguém para entender o que minha quer... Não sei se a resposta final está aqui... Mas eu preciso ir até o final. É muito importante. Eu sei que é... Eu sinto que é...

Edward leu a determinação em meu rosto e deliberou por alguns minutos antes de dizer:

– Está bem... Mas nós vamos agora mesmo ao seu hotel, encerrar sua conta, pegar suas coisas e você vai ficar no _The Ritz-Carlton_ conosco... – seu tom não deixava margem para discussão. Senti meu rosto esquentar e me levantei do banco, procurando me afastar de seus braços fortes, de seu cheiro que não me deixava raciocinar e de seu hálito peculiar. Acho que ele nem tinha comido nada hoje ainda... Não importa... Do que ele estava falando mesmo?...

Ah não... Não era mais assim que funcionava... Ainda podia ouvir os gemidos dele e de Jéssica naquele chuveiro...

Edward parece ter lido a hesitação e a mágoa neste meu gesto e levantou se aproximando com o rosto franzido como se sentisse dor:

– Bella, eu... – os outros saíram discretamente, compreendendo a conversa que precisaríamos ter.

Edward segurou minhas mãos e me puxou novamente para o banco.

– Bella, por favor, me escute... – eu olhei a nossa volta e apesar de estarmos num recanto mais afastado de toda a gritaria e agitação do parque, balancei a cabeça interrompendo-o.

– Não... Aqui não... – e prendendo seus olhos verdes nos meus, completei. – Eu sei que precisamos conversar, mas eu quero ir embora. Podemos voltar ao hotel, por favor...

Edward assentiu e concordou:

– Está bem, meu amor... Quero mesmo ver o 'mapa' de sua mãe e compreender o que você está querendo dizer com _"tenho algo importante a descobrir"..._

Levantamos e quando ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, assim como o _Jacob-impostor_ havia feito, também me esquivei disfarçadamente, sussurrando:

– Eu estou bem... Não precisa me apoiar. – Edward abaixou a cabeça e caminhou ao meu lado com a expressão de sofrimento que provocava uma fissura profunda em meu coração.

Viajamos em táxis separados. Eu e Edward fomos para o meu hotel, enquanto os outros seguiram direto para o hotel deles. O silêncio no táxi era tenso e constrangedor. Ele me deu espaço respeitosamente.

Assim que entramos no meu quarto, fui imediatamente pegar o 'mapa' de minha mãe para mostrá-lo para Edward. Contei a ele sobre a música do _U2_, que se encaixava perfeitamente ao desânimo que eu sentia naquele momento, e o quanto ela me falava sobre algo que eu precisaria buscar nesta viagem, por isso não podia desistir. E, o mais importante: mostrei a recomendação para ir visitar certa Tia Heide, que nem eu, nem meu pai jamais tínhamos ouvido falar. Expliquei sobre a pesquisa que meu pai fez nos arquivos da polícia, e sua liberação para ir visitá-la, dizendo que era seguro.

– Quando você vai? – perguntou Edward.

– Tinha pensado em ir hoje ao final da tarde, quando voltasse do parque... – ele assentiu decidido e declarou.

– Eu vou com você de qualquer jeito... – e vendo minha hesitação, Edward pegou o livro elaborado por minha mãe, que eu chamava de 'mapa' e abrindo na página com os vários trechos de poesias e citações, que vinha antes do roteiro de Dallas.

Ele prendeu meu olhar e leu um trecho familiar, que eu havia evitado por estes dias justamente pela profundidade das palavras, nas quais eu não queria mais acreditar, para não continuar sofrendo inumanamente:

.

"_Duvide que as estrelas sejam fogo,_

_Duvide que o Sol se mova,_

_Duvide que a verdade seja mentirosa,_

_Mas nunca duvides que eu te amo..."*_

.

– Como não posso duvidar? Depois do que eu vi e ouvi...? – sussurrei timidamente. Será que ele ouviria toda a dor nessa minha pergunta?

– O quê exatamente você viu e ouviu? – perguntou ele, intenso.

– Você sabia que sua namorada estava na Lollapalooza? – perguntei e vi o choque atravessar seu rosto. Estava claro que ele não sabia...

– _O quê? A Victória? Em Houston?_

– Ela me abordou logo assim que eu acabei de fazer a ta... A surpresa para você... E me disse coisas horríveis, me humilhou e falou que eu não servia para você...

– E você acreditou... – seu tom era magoado.

– Como eu poderia não acreditar, Edward? Olhe para você e olhe para mim...! E diante dela... Ela é tão intimidadora...! – relembrei as palavras maldosas de Victória e a cena dele se agarrando com Jessica que veio logo em seguida, e não pude mais segurar as lágrimas que já enevoavam meus olhos. Mas me forcei a continuar, mesmo quebrando as palavras nos lugares errados. – Logo depois, quando eu fui correndo te contar que ela estava ali, dei de cara com você visivelmente drogado se divertindo com aquela _bitch_. Segui você e vi quando vocês entraram no chuveiro. Aproximei-me e escutei...

– _Pare!_ Por favor. – ele me interrompeu com um soluço e os olhos fechados. Edward procurou acalmar seu arfar suspirando profundamente algumas vezes antes de me falar esfacelando meu raciocínio, com aqueles olhos verdes intensos de remorso e culpa. – Se eu te disser que não sabia o que estava fazendo estaria mentindo. É claro que eu tinha noção do que estava fazendo... Mas eu juro, Bella... _Eu juro_ que pensava que era você... Eu sei que isso não justifica de forma alguma, até porque seria imperdoável fazer qualquer coisa com você naquelas condições e naquele lugar infame; mas eles devem ter colocado alguma droga na minha bebida... Jasper e Alice acreditam que possa ter sido _Ecstasy_...

– Eu percebi que você não estava normal...

– _Isso...!Eu não estava..._ – ele me interrompeu um pouco agitado coma emoção. – Então, me perdoa Bella, por favor. Vamos começar de novo... Me dê outra chance... Você completa minha alma...

– Por favor, tenha um pouquinho de paciência comigo, Edward... – pedi entre os soluços. – Ainda dói muito.

– Eu vou te provar que nós dois somos vítimas, Bella. Eu juro que vou... – ele declarou resoluto, encerrando o assunto.

Edward aguardou na recepção, enquanto eu tomava banho e arrumava minhas coisas para a mudança de hotel. Pegamos um táxi, mas dessa vez a viagem não foi tão fria. Permiti que ele pegasse na minha mão quando o motorista ligou o rádio em uma música antiga e conhecida. Pensei ter ouvido Edward balbuciar inaudivelmente:

– _Você de novo, Lenny..._ – mas foi tão baixo, que eu devo ter escutado mal mesmo...

.

**Can't Get You Off My Mind / **_**Não Posso te Tirar da Minha Mente**_

**.**

**Life is just a lonely highway** / _A vida é só __uma rodovia solitária_

**I'm out here on the open road** / _Eu estou aqui na estrada livre_

**I'm old enough to see behind me** / _Eu sou velho bastante para olhar para trás de mim_

**But young enough to feel my soul** / _Mas jovem bastante para sentir minha alma_

**I don't wanna lose you baby** / _Eu não quero te perder querida_

**And I don't wanna be alone** / _E eu não quero ficar sozinho_

**Don't wanna live my days without** **you** / _E eu não quero viver meus dias sem você_

**But for now I've got to be without** **you** / _Mas por enquanto eu tenho que ficar sem você_

.

**I've got a pocket full of money** / Eu tenho um bolso cheio de dinheiro

**And pocket full of keys that have** **no bounds** / _E outro cheio de chaves que não têm fronteiras_

**But then I think of lovin'** / _Mas quando se trata de amor_

**And I just can't get you off of my mind** / _E eu simplesmente não posso te tirar de minha mente_

.

É claro que ele fez coro ao rádio, bem baixinho, mas olhando nos meus olhos. Deixando claro que aquela música não poderia expressar melhor o que ele queria me dizer.

Meus olhos formigaram de novo, mas eu respirei fundo e sentindo em meu coração a confiança nele crescendo novamente, pedi:

– Edward, o que acha de irmos agora à casa da misteriosa Tia Heide? – ele me olhou surpreso, depois sussurrou:

– Você não disse nada no hotel... Pensei que não queria que eu te acompanhasse...

– Não... – respondi decidida. – Eu quero ir agora. E quero ir com você...

Edward deu as instruções ao motorista do táxi e nossa rota foi modificada. Comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa, mas ele sentindo isso, segurava firme em minha mão e fazia círculos com seu polegar como se me dissesse: _"Estou aqui..."_

_._

**Babe can't you see** / _Querida você não consegue ver_

**That this is killing me** / _que isto está me matando?_

**I don't want to push you baby** / _Eu não quero te pressionar querida_

**And I don't want you to be told** / _E eu não quero mandar em você_

**It's just that I can't breathe without you** / _É que eu simplesmente não posso respirar sem ti_

**Feel like I'm gonna lose control** / _Sinto como se estivesse perdendo o controle_

.

Meia hora depois, estávamos parados diante de uma graciosa casa de bonecas, numa rua muito elegante próxima ao _Crawford Park_. Nós suspiramos juntos e Edward perguntou:

– Você está pronta?

– Sim.

Ele então tocou uma campainha e nós esperamos.

Depois de alguns minutos, uma simpática senhora de uns sessenta anos abriu a porta sorridente:

– Boa tarde! – eu cumprimentei. Ela assentiu aumentando o sorriso e eu me apresentei. – Meu nome é Isabella Swan...

Vi o choque atravessar seu rosto de anciã – vincado pelo tempo; para em seguida ela suspirar profunda e gravemente antes de falar pela primeira vez:

– Você me deixou esperando por bastante tempo, querida...! – sua voz era doce e aconchegante. Ela fez uma pausa dramática e continuou. – Mas, finalmente... _Finalmente_ você está aqui...!

.

* * *

.

**_N/A:_**

****_O trecho que o Edward cita é de Shakespeare._**

**_Então, alguém arrisca um palpite? Qual será o segredo? Há um segredo?_**

**_Comentem! Deixem reviews! (sou brasileira, ñ desisto nunca...!) rsrsrsrsrsrs_**

**_Próximo: assim como tem sido, daqui a dez dias!_**

**_Bjokas! =D  
_**


	8. A Rainha do Baile

**_N/A: Oláááá! Cheguei! =D_**

**_Então, acharam que eu estaria em frente ao Copa Palace? Bom, apesar de estar a duas horas _****_(de carro) _****_de lá , preferi ficar acompanhando em casa mesmo as notícias!..._**

**_Só a alegria de saber que Robsten estão no Brasil...! E, principalmente, saber que veremos imagens do nosso país em BD, já me deixa nas nuvens... *-*_**

**_._**

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo!_**

**_Músicas:_**

**_- INXS - Never tears us Apart_**

**_- Fergie - Clumsy_**

**_- Aerosmith - Crazy_**

**_Os links estão no meu perfil!_**

**_Divirtam-se! Espero que gostem!..._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

7. A RAINHA DO BAILE

.

Estremeci quando pisei naquela sala.

Tudo. _Tudo_ ali me provocava uma incomparável sensação de _dejavú_. A grande estante cheia de livros, os pratos de porcelana finíssima dispostos harmoniosamente na parede. O piano cheio de portarretratos com fotos de todos os tamanhos e todas as épocas.

– Edward. – sibilei. Tia Heide logo viria da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com limonadas para todos nós. Ele se aproximou para que eu cochichasse. – Tenho certeza que já estive aqui antes... – Edward franziu a testa e perguntou no mesmo volume.

– Você não lembra quando? – eu sacudi a cabeça respondendo sua pergunta, no mesmo instante que ouvimos os passos dela no piso de madeira.

– Aqui está! – cantou ela animadamente.

Ela descansou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro e nós nos esticamos para alcançarmos de sua mão, os copos suados pela temperatura da bebida contida neles.

Tia Heide era baixinha e fofa, tinha os cabelos muito brancos e o rosto cheio de rugas que indicavam muitos anos de experiências, alegrias e tristezas. Ela usava um vestido azul simples, óculos com armação finíssima, meia-calça e sapatos pretos, e me lembrava a fada-madrinha dos contos de fadas... Porém, depois do que passei hoje mais cedo, com a decepção do _falso-Jacob_, eu só esperava que ela não acabasse se tornando a vilã da história, assim como no desenho do _Shrek_...!

– A senhora disse que estava esperando por mim? – comecei após experimentar a refrescante limonada.

– Exatamente, meu bem... Fui avisada por sua mãe a pouco mais de cinco anos que chegaria o dia que você retornaria a esta casa para me visitar... – disse ela sorrindo afavelmente.

– A senhora disse _'retornaria'_? Então... Quer dizer que já estive mesmo aqui?

– Oh, sim...! Pode não se lembrar porque você era muito pequena... Você tinha entre dois e três anos... E não ficou por mais do que algumas semanas.

Suspirei fazendo as contas... Eu sentia que eu já havia estado aqui... E pelo que ela disse só pode ser naquela época em que Renée e Charlie estiveram separados...

– Então, a senhora é de fato tia da minha mãe?... – especulei. Talvez nós tenhamos passado algum tempo por aqui quando eles se separaram...

– Não, meu bem... Eu e sua mãe não temos qualquer grau de parentesco. – disse ela sorrindo para mim gentilmente; para acrescentar em seguida com o olhar perdido na janela, para o pedaço de céu intensamente azul, que era possível ver da poltrona onde ela se sentara depois de nos servir. – Renée tinha idade para ser minha filha... Nós duas estávamos em momentos muito difíceis quando nos conhecemos, e nos ajudamos muito...

– Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntei ansiosa.

– Eu sou tia de outra pessoa que foi muito próxima a sua mãe, e nós nos conhecemos através dessa pessoa, e Renée logo me acolheu como sua tia também. – ela me olhou novamente, recuperando o tom sério e grave.

– Quem? – perguntei confusa, sentindo minha testa franzir.

Tia Heide suspirou e se levantou para pegar um grande envelope na gaveta do balcão e disse pausadamente como se escolhesse com cuidado cada palavra:

– Há cinco anos recebi esta carta de sua mãe... Eu já sabia que ela estava doente e que o tratamento era ineficaz... – Tia Heide fez uma pausa emocionada, depois continuou. – Sua carta me dava instruções muito detalhadas do que eu poderia lhe dizer hoje, do que você deveria descobrir por conta própria e do que ela mesma lhe diria. Aqui dentro veio este outro envelope lacrado que eu deveria entregar para você... – disse ela, já retirando de dentro do grande envelope de sua carta outro menor, com _"Para Bella"_ escrito com a caligrafia de minha mãe no verso. Tia Heide continuou esclarecendo minhas dúvidas, antes que eu pudesse interrompê-la:

"Vocês passaram algumas semanas aqui comigo quando voltavam de Phoenix para Jacksonville. Sua mãe havia resolvido voltar para seu pai, mas essa decisão foi extremamente dolorosa para ela... Eu a acolhi como uma filha... A filha que nunca tive. Meu falecido marido havia sofrido um AVC e sua mãe me ajudou muito no início a cuidar dele, porque naquela época eu ainda trabalhava como diretora de um dos maiores colégios de Dallas, a _Highland Park High School_. Vocês ficaram aqui o suficiente para que nos tornássemos grandes amigas... Quando consegui me organizar e tirei uma licença da escola para cuidar de meu marido até sua morte, um mês e meio após o AVC; vocês voltaram para a Flórida e nós continuamos nos comunicando eventualmente e somente pela Internet. Renée evitava qualquer contato com tudo que lembrasse o período que ela e seu pai estiveram separados... E eu estava incluída neste pacote...! Mas eu respeitava isso e procurava ajudá-la... Mesmo de longe..."

Ela fez uma pequena pausa estudando toda a minha confusão e completou:

– Não posso lhe contar de quem sou tia. Mas talvez a carta lhe diga... O que posso lhe dizer é que no roteiro de viagem que sua mãe lhe fez você encontrará todas as pistas. Ela não queria que isso atrapalhasse sua viagem... Portanto, não deixe de se divertir e tomar algum tempo conhecendo cada lugar previsto para você passar. Apenas, não desista e não deixe de procurar por tudo que ela lhe indicar."

Busquei o olhar de Edward e depois abri a carta ansiosamente. Não era um texto grande e li em voz alta para que eles escutassem:

.

"_Querida Bella,_

_Sinto muito pelo tom de enigma e suspense que posso ter causado com tudo isso, e não quero que nada disso estrague a sua viagem._

_Mas filha... Há algo muito importante em minha vida, que tenho mantido em segredo. Sei que não me resta muito tempo mais com você e o papai, e não quero nublar este período confessando escolhas mal feitas do passado e das quais me arrependo e, no entanto, não posso fazer nada para voltar atrás..._

_Então, pensei em conduzir você até o tesouro que deixei para trás perdido, para que você possa usufruir dele de uma forma que eu mesma nunca pude. Você já estará mais velha e madura então e saberá, com o amor que sente por mim, consertar todas as tolices e erros que deixei para trás..._

_Sei que isso não é justo com você, mas compreenda: só terei paz quando você encontrar o que eu preciso que você encontre._

_Não fique ansiosa e não se afobe com isso. Cada lugar pelo qual você passar contribuirá para que você entenda meus motivos, e me perdoe e consiga o perdão de quem mais foi prejudicado com minhas escolhas confusas... _

_Só posso esperar e torcer para que você, a esta altura já tenha encontrado o amor verdadeiro... Alguém por quem você seja capaz de tudo, pois irá ajudá-la a compreender._

_Ainda não é o momento de você saber quem me levou a conhecer minha querida Tia Heide, o nome desta pessoa está gravado junto ao meu em um dos lugares que você ainda deverá passar. Você já esteve neste lugar conosco, mas você não se lembra... Apenas procure pela forma de sua mãozinha desenhada..._

_Com amor de sua mamãe, Renée."_

_._

Pairou um silêncio respeitoso quando eu terminei de ler a carta. Tia Heide tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas quando murmurou entrecortada:

– Jamais soube exatamente quando sua mãe partiu... Porque é claro que nem seu pai, nem ninguém poderia me avisar... Ninguém sabia que éramos amigas e nos correspondíamos... Apenas desconfiei quando o número de e-mails não respondidos tornou-se inaceitável. Mas jamais me permiti ter certeza...

– Ela faleceu no hospital, na manhã de 26 de julho de 2005. – sussurrei recordando a dor e a tristeza. – mas Tia Heide num movimento rápido para sua idade, levantou-se forçando um sorriso e secando duas lágrimas furtivas que teimaram em cair, dizendo:

– Não quero que sua visita aqui seja triste, meu bem!... Tive uma ideia! – ela pegou outro envelope na gaveta do mesmo balcão e me entregou dizendo. – Olhe só... Tenho algo para vocês: dois convites para o Baile dos Formandos da _Highland Park! _Apesar de não trabalhar mais lá há muito tempo, ainda recebo dois convites todo ano... – ela riu brevemente e cochichou. – Acho que é porque eles têm certeza de que não irei mesmo...! – em tom conspiratório. E recuperando o tom de voz normal acrescentou. – Mas os convites não são nominais e você poderá ir se divertir e ainda levar seu namorado!

Pensei em corrigi-la e dizer que Edward e eu não éramos mais... Mas minha garganta não foi capaz de dizer aquilo, senti que a ferida em meu peito poderia sangrar. A carta de minha mãe e a dor silenciosa daquela senhora que eu nem sabia que era uma amiga tão bondosa de minha mãe me deixaram com um sentimento estranho de vazio. E algo do tipo me veio à mente: _"a vida é passageira e rápida demais para eu continuar me recusando a perdoar e dar outra chance a Edward."_

Apenas aceitei sua oferta confessando de cabeça baixa:

– Não cheguei a comparecer ao meu próprio baile, atrasaria a minha viagem... – Edward me olhou surpreso com essa nova informação, eu continuei. – Mas, muito obrigada pelos convites...!

– Então, me faça feliz e não deixe de comparecer, está bem? – eu assenti timidamente.

Despedimo-nos de Tia Heide depois disso e voltamos ao táxi que ainda nos esperava com minha bagagem lá. Edward instruiu o motorista e perguntou com um brilho de empolgação no olhar:

– Nós vamos ao baile?

– É claro que não! – minha voz subiu uma oitava, em choque. Não é que eu tenha mentido para Tia Heide, mas a pergunta dele me causou um medo inexplicável.

– Por que? – ele perguntou forçando o tom de inocência na voz. Evitei seus olhos.

– Primeiro, porque o baile é daqui a pouco e não tenho uma roupa apropriada... Segundo, porque não paro de pensar em toda essa história de segredo que agora eu preciso desvendar e descobrir...

– Apenas esqueça isso, amor... – sussurrou Edward sem conseguir se impedir de envolver meus ombros com seu braço direito. Não o rejeitei. O corpo dele era tão quente e aconchegante, que logo um arrepio de prazer pelo contato percorreria cada célula da minha pele. Ele continuou argumentando aos sussurros. – Tanto Tia Heide, quanto sua mãe recomendaram que toda essa história não deveria atrapalhar sua diversão... Deixe que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente... Nunca tivemos um encontro adequado, e me parece que este baile pode ser uma boa oportunidade...

– Não vejo como um baile alheio possa ser o local adequado para nosso primeiro encontro. – sorri com a lógica dele.

– Um baile é sempre um acontecimento marcante... Um rito de passagem que você não deveria deixar de vivenciar... Só me deixe fazer parte disso... Por favor! – eu podia recusar qualquer coisa a um pedido desses, com estes olhos verdes derretendo meu córtex cerebral e atrapalhando meu raciocínio? Acho que não...!

Ele sorriu lendo a vitória fácil em minha hesitação e pegou seu celular buscando um número na discagem rápida:

– Alice! – ela respondeu do outro lado, mas só distingui o ruído não pude ouvir o que ela dizia. Edward ouviu em silêncio, depois perguntou. – Mas onde eles estão? – Alice deu uma resposta curta, ele assinalou. – Bom, este é o Emmett! Até parece que você não conhece seu irmão!... – Edward brincou com Alice e eu fiquei me perguntando o que o Emmett tinha aprontado dessa vez... – Mas, eu preciso te pedir um favor... – continuou ele. – Bella e eu vamos a um Baile de Formatura esta noite e precisamos de roupas apropriadas... – ele aguardou sorrindo e depois respondeu. – Eu não sei... Espere um minuto. – e falando comigo, pediu. – Bella, por favor, veja nos convites o local onde acontecerá...

Eu o obedeci, e abrindo o envelope que Tia Heide me deu, procurei pelo endereço:

– Aqui só diz que será no _Reunion Tower... – _respondi finalmente. Ele repetiu a informação à sua irmã, para em seguida informar o nome da escola e o horário. Depois se despediu dela.

– Pronto! – disse ele quando desligou. – Ela vai cuidar de tudo! Parece que a loja do hotel é muito boa...! – ele estava visivelmente animado.

– O que Emmett está aprontando dessa vez? – perguntei curiosa.

– Nada demais... Ele fez amizade com um playboy texano cheio da grana e está no salão de jogos do hotel com ele jogando sinuca e apostando dinheiro... Alice ficou irritada porque Jasper está lá com eles... – eu ri e Edward completou. – Agora que ela precisará _"ir às compras"_ para nos ajudar, ela vai ficar calma rapidinho...! – nós rimos juntos e logo nos demos conta de nossa proximidade.

Seu hálito de limonada pairava no ar e reacendia o meu vício incorrigível. Sua mão esquerda veio moldar-se em meu rosto, afagando minhas bochechas carinhosamente e eu me perguntei como pude ficar estes últimos dias – desde Houston – sem ele...

– Bella... Prometo que essa noite será especial. – seu olhar era intenso e estava preso nos meus lábios, quando respondi.

– Edward... Preciso te contar algo... – ele aguardou me olhando sempre intensamente, o afago em meu rosto não parava. – Você se lembra da surpresa que eu fui preparar para você naquela noite na Lollapalooza?

– Sim... – ele respondeu visivelmente ansioso.

– Então... Está aqui! Trago comigo...! – disse timidamente, mas feliz por finalmente mostrar a profundidade do meu amor por ele. A mágoa já estava esquecida. Lá atrás!...

– Onde? – perguntou surpreso, procurando.

Mas quando eu ia virar e puxar meus densos cachos para mostrar a tatuagem para ele... Fomos interrompidos pelo motorista do táxi:

– Chegamos! – nem sequer sentimos que o carro já havia parado na frente do hotel.

Suspiramos juntos, desfazendo nossa bolha e Edward virou para pagar o táxi, antes de desembarcarmos...

Bom... Talvez essa não fosse a hora certa...!

Mas, de qualquer forma, essa noite estava apenas começando...

Assim que entramos no elevador e as portas se fecharam, Edward se virou perguntando ansioso:

– Onde está? O que é? – não precisei perguntar do que ele estava falando.

– Depois eu mostro. – decidi. Aqui também não era a hora e o local certos. Edward suspirou frustrado e sorriu torto daquele jeito que só ele sabia. Busquei seus olhos novamente e disse com sinceridade. – Obrigada...!

– Pelo quê?

– Por ter ido comigo...

– Então também preciso te agradecer... – senti minha testa franzir, ele continuou. – Por me deixar ir com você. Por ser tão generosa e altruísta a ponto de dispor-se a me perdoar. Não estou errado em amar você... Você não é somente linda fisicamente, você é perfeita interiormente também... – senti meu rosto esquentar e abaixei a cabeça encabulada.

Deu-se um minuto de silêncio e eu me dei conta do quanto estava demorando, busquei o painel do elevador e percebi que íamos para a cobertura. _É claro!..._

Mas, nada. _Nada_ me preparou para o tamanho daquela suíte...

Do elevador até a porta não foi um trajeto longo, só havia outra porta no lado contrário do pequeno corredor, o que me fez imaginar que neste andar teria somente dois apartamentos... Porém, quando Edward abriu a porta compreendi o porquê. As suítes da cobertura são monstruosas... A decoração era muito _clean_ e em tons claros, com detalhes de tons terra muito sutis. A escada que levava ao andar de cima não tinha corrimão, havia poucas plantas e alguns quadros nas paredes; as portas de vidro escurecido não permitiam ver o que havia lá fora. Fui diretamente para lá, e meu queixo caiu com o tamanho da varanda e com a vista do centro de arranha-céus de Dallas. Soltei um assovio alto e comentei com Edward, que me acompanhava:

– Uau, isso aqui é... _Demais!..._

– É, eu sei... – foi só que ele me disse. Notei que ele não estava falando sobre a vista impressionante, porque não a contemplava como eu. Ele me encarava com intensidade.

Sustentei seu olhar me sentindo ofegante, Edward se aproximou vindo me envolver com seus braços novamente quando, de repente, a campainha tocou. Ele suspirou frustrado e correu para atender, eu o segui mais devagar, ainda um pouco tonta.

Era um funcionário do hotel com toda minha bagagem, e avisando que Alice esperava por nós na loja para experimentarmos as roupas que ela havia separado. Edward me pediu as chaves da _pick up_ e dando algum dinheiro para o táxi e também como gorjeta, pediu que o rapaz fosse a _Leonard St._ para buscar o meu carro e trazer para cá.

Depois disso, nós subimos levando minhas coisas para o quarto dele. Meu queixo caiu novamente quando vi que ainda havia um acesso a um terceiro andar com piscina e sauna. Somente o quarto que Edward estava ocupando era maior do que a suíte na qual eu estava hospedada no outro hotel.

Olhei a grande cama _king size_ e mordi meu lábio inferior sem conseguir controlar a onda de ansiedade pela a hora em que deitaríamos nela, lembrando aquela noite perfeita em Beaumont.

– Você fica com o quarto, eu me ajeito no sofá lá embaixo... – murmurou ele todo tímido e hesitante; o que me fez lembrar que as coisas entre nós ainda estavam mal resolvidas. Eu havia pedido que ele fosse paciente e me desse algum espaço, e Edward _estava_ fazendo isso, porque ele não sabia que a conversa com Tia Heide e a carta de minha mãe modificaram meus sentimentos como que instantaneamente.

Peguei sua mão e o puxei para que pudéssemos nos sentar na beira da cama, e buscando seus olhos de absinto falei:

– Quando me afastei de você na Lollapalooza foi para fazer isso... – com a mão esquerda puxei meus cabelos todos para o ombro deste mesmo lado, e virei meu pescoço para que Edward finalmente visse. Ele fez dois segundos de silêncio surpreso e depois gemeu muito baixo:

– _Bella..._

Num movimento fugaz, eu já estava encaixada em seus braços, permitindo que nossos lábios se encontrassem com urgência e saudade. Sua língua pediu passagem em minha boca e seu sabor cicatrizou de vez a ferida em peito. Tudo o que aconteceu de ruim em Houston fora definitivamente esquecido. Eu não era capaz sequer de lembrar minha data de nascimento...!

Nossas mãos passeavam pelos nossos corpos livremente. Senti a textura macia do seu cabelo de bronze na ponta dos meus dedos, enquanto Edward mantinha minha cabeça segura com uma de suas mãos, como se pretendesse prolongar aquele beijo apaixonado por toda a eternidade.

Por fim, perdi o fôlego e o afastei respirando aos arquejos, ele sussurrou com a voz rouca pela intensidade do beijo:

– _Beward Forever!..._ – aquilo aqueceu meu coração. Senti que Edward havia amado minha escolha de palavras para a _tattoo_, além disso, havia um orgulho pairando em sua voz.

– Sou _sua_, Edward... Tenho você tatuado em meu corpo fisicamente, para simbolizar a tatuagem mais importante... A invisível... Aquela que você mesmo fez em minha alma...

Sua boca capturou a minha com ímpeto novamente, e sem que ele precisasse fazer muita força, logo nós estávamos deitados no colchão macio, sentindo a eletricidade que pulsava em nossos corpos colados. Minhas mãos passeavam livremente por suas costas e ombros largos. Ele se apoiava no seu braço direito todo definido, ao lado do meu ombro; enquanto sua mão esquerda se moldava à parte detrás da minha cabeça, levantando-a sutilmente para que ele pudesse sorver melhor aquele beijo ininterrupto da minha boca.

Por fim, sua mão deixou minha cabeça sobre a cama, e desceu delicadamente pelo lado do meu corpo – sem interromper a dança que nossas línguas faziam naquele beijo perfeito – sua mão passou pelo meu seio, sentindo o mamilo que já estava intumescido e descendo mais, parou na minha cintura, onde senti seu aperto delicado, mas cheio de urgência e desejo. Sem me conter, gemi em sua boca, revelando toda a falta que senti do seu toque em mim:

– _Edward..._ – meu apelo saiu desfigurado pelo beijo que não parava, mas foi o suficiente para Edward entender o que eu queria. Sua mão percorreu o caminho até minha coxa e puxou minha perna para que ele pudesse se encaixar no meio delas.

Apesar dos jeans que nós dois usávamos, imediatamente meu corpo ondulou ansioso ao encontro do volume do corpo dele que eu sentia ali. Era incontrolável e inebriante a necessidade de fricção. Edward correspondeu ao meu movimento e chocou sua pelve de encontro à minha. Nós gememos juntos, porque latejávamos e pulsávamos de forma harmônica.

Por fim, ele partiu nosso beijo interminável para se afastar, a fim de abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça. A princípio eu quis protestar, mas quando entendi o que Edward fazia deixei minhas mãos correrem ansiosas para o botão de minha própria calça, para imitar o seu gesto.

No momento, porém, que nos despiríamos o celular dele tocou exigente.

Edward deixou sua cabeça pender tocando sua testa na minha e, arfando atendeu à ligação visivelmente irritado; mas sem se afastar de mim, como se estivéssemos amarrados um ao outro:

– Diga Alice... – ela zuniu do outro lado, estressada. – _Okaay...!_ – rosnou Edward em resposta. – Nós já vamos...

Alice disparou algo do outro lado, alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse e corasse, Edward apertou os lábios, evitando o sorriso, quando percebeu que eu tinha ouvido e estava vermelha feito um pimentão, depois respondeu:

– _Siiimm..._ – canto ele. – Estou respirando assim, exatamente pelo motivo que você está pensando... – ouvi a resposta da baixinha, duas oitavas acima do normal:

– _Obaaaa! Vocês voltaram!..._ – Edward riu exultante e avisou.

– Em cinco minutos chegamos aí.

Quando descemos, eu finalmente reclamei:

– Estou com fome... – Edward me secou da cabeça aos pés e respondeu com um sorriso torto descarado.

– Eu também!... – não pude deixar de sorrir.

Mas ele me puxou para outro cômodo adjacente à sala no primeiro andar da suíte, onde havia uma grande mesa de jantar, um balcão como divisória em granito, para uma pequena cozinha americana. No frigobar havia frutas, bebidas e frios.

Ele pegou uma vasilha com as frutas e puxou uma uvinha de um grande cacho, para depositá-la na minha boca. Eu, no entanto, não abocanhei somente o bago de uva; envolvi todo seu dedo indicador com meus lábios e puxei sugando dolorosamente devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que sustentava seu olhar com as pálpebras levemente abaixadas. Quando seu dedo úmido saiu da minha boca com um imperceptível estalo, meus dentes voaram para meu lábio inferior, mordendo-os com a expectativa pela reação dele.

Afinal, eu o havia provocado deliberadamente agora...! Não sei da onde, nem como consegui fazer aquilo. Mas, o fato é que eu fiz!...

Edward não me decepcionou. Ele soltou a vasilha de frutas, que caiu no chão de madeira espalhando tudo, e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca buscava a minha da maneira mais faminta que ele já fizera até agora. Seu abraço me levantou alguns centímetros do chão, e ele me sentou na mesa explorando meu pescoço com os lábios abertos e a língua em chamas. Minhas pernas se abriram instintivamente e eu me derreti naquele peitoral definido e perfumado, enquanto os arrepios causados pela sua boca no meu pescoço alojavam-se em meu estômago, criavam um pequeno furacão dentro mim, que descia para o meio das minhas pernas e causava a precipitação em minha calcinha, já arruinada pelo amasso no segundo andar.

Edward afastou sua boca do meu pescoço agora úmido, ofegando violentamente e se afastou para arrancar com ímpeto e delicadeza a camiseta que eu vestia. Até porque, depois que eu estava sentada na mesa, suas mãos já passeavam pela minha pele por debaixo do algodão da camiseta, e esta já subia atrevida. Ele só fez terminar de arrancá-la.

Ele arqueou seu corpo de escultura grega para alcançar meus seios com seus lábios, mesmo por cima do sutiã meia-taça que eu usava; depois fez um caminho em forma de arco com sua boca e língua pelo meu colo.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, sem conseguir me controlar. Edward apoiou meu corpo com as mãos em minha cintura, e sugou a pele do meu colo suavemente, me fazendo desfalecer dormente. Só não me esparramei deitada sobre a madeira fria da mesa, porque ele me sustentava pela cintura. Mas meu corpo ainda estava jogado para trás sustentado pelas suas mãos e estremecendo seguidamente com as carícias da sua boca e língua.

Cedo demais fomos interrompidos novamente com as vozes alteradas de Emmett e Jasper que entravam lá na sala da suíte. Nós nos afastamos e eu vesti minha camiseta rapidamente. Pulei da mesa um pouco corada, nem tanto de vergonha, mas me sentindo deliciosamente desejada. Os olhos de Edward me fitavam brilhantes com adoração e eu sorri obliquamente para ele. Abri o frigobar e peguei um pacote de _Pringles_ que eu levaria comigo para a loja, no térreo.

Edward abriu a porta para mim e me seguiu. Emmett cantou animado:

– Ah...! Vocês estão aí?... – estava óbvio que ele já havia bebido demais. Ele não esperou que respondêssemos. – Edward, você não vai acreditar cara...! Conhecemos o herdeiro da maior fortuna de petróleo e gado do Texas... – suas palavras saiam um tanto arrastadas, mas ele só estava alegrinho. – O Baile de Formatura dele é hoje e nós estamos convidados...

Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e perguntou ao seu irmão:

– Ah é! E qual é a escola?

– _Não faço a menor ideia..._ – cuspiu Emmett franzindo a testa, ultrajado com Edward lhe pedindo uma informação desta, estando ele_ naquele_ estado etílico. Ele olhou para Jasper – que parecia um pouco melhor – buscando ajuda, e Jasper tentou:

– _Highland... _Não sei o quê!...

– _Highland Park High School. _– Edward e eu dissemos em uníssono antes de gargalharmos juntos.

– Bom, então vamos todos encontrar com Alice lá embaixo, porque parece que ela terá de providenciar trajes para todos nós... – concluiu Edward resignado.

Ganhamos o elevador todos juntos. Edward mantinha a mão protetora em meu ombro, enquanto eu abria e devorava o pacote de batatas-chips. Emmett e Jasper também avançaram, com a desculpa de que o carboidrato melhoraria o estado alcoólico deles.

Alice já nos aguardava impaciente. Mas, logo sua impaciência virou euforia, quando ela soube que também iria ao baile. A euforia transformou-se em seriedade num segundo quando ela se lembrou que já passava das sete da noite e ela mesma ainda não tinha um vestido. Muito à contragosto, Edward e eu nos separamos para provarmos o que a baixinha já havia separado para nós. Ela não queria que ele me visse ainda...

Depois voltamos para a cobertura a fim de nos prepararmos. O baile estava marcado para começar as onze, e Alice e eu ainda precisávamos ver o que faríamos com nossos cabelos e unhas. Emmett e Jasper desmaiaram num cochilo na sala depois do jantar, jurando que em trinta minutos estariam prontos para outra.

Alice já estava quase pronta quando soltou os cachos dos meus cabelos com uma _mousse_ para deixá-los, segundo ela: _"Mais sexy!..."_

Meu vestido era muito curto e rodado, todo marfim coberto por uma renda preta, que da cintura para cima, acompanhava o recorte de ombro único com um laço neste. Alice havia escolhido um sapato preto altíssimo e muito poderoso, que junto com o _make_ feito pela baixinha completou um visual perfeito. Ela usava um tomara-que-caia prateado com detalhes geométricos, e também muito curto.

Quando nós, finalmente descemos as escadas, os três já estavam prontos lá embaixo em seus ternos escuros, com gravatas de nó frouxo. O cabelo de Edward apontava insanamente para todos os lados e eu não podia acreditar que aquele homem perfeito era _meu_...

– Qual o nome do seu _novo_ amigo, Emmett? – perguntou Alice, quando ganhamos o corredor indo para o elevador. Jasper franziu a testa e entortou os lábios, dando a entender que a palavra _amigo_ era um exagero.

– _Não faço a menor ideia..._ – cuspiu ele, de novo como se a pergunta fosse uma afronta. Depois completou. – Só me lembro dele mencionando que aquela suíte ali estava reservada para ele, depois do baile. – informou Emmett apontando para a outra porta de frente à nossa. A porta da única suíte nesta cobertura além da que nós estávamos. E adicionou maldosamente. – Parece que a namoradinha dele vai _pro tombo_ depois do baile...! – todos nós rimos.

Quando chegamos à recepção, o gerente veio ao nosso encontro e disse:

– O táxi que os senhores pediram foi dispensado. Há uma _Limusine_ lá fora aguardando pelos senhores. É uma cortesia do Sr. King.

– Isso responde à sua pergunta, Alice. – exclamou Emmett agradavelmente surpreso. – Agora me lembro! O nome dele é Royce King!... O cara que nos convidou... Na verdade é Royce King II!

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**.**

No momento em que Bella desceu aquela escada senti uma pontada aguda de orgulho no meu peito... _"Sou sua, Edward..."_ Ela havia dito. E eu mal podia acreditar na minha sorte absurda e na forma desesperada que eu a amava e desejava.

Compreendi a obsessão de James por ela, muito embora a raiva ainda fizesse meu fígado se contorcer no abdômen só de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não o tivesse visto por acaso ontem, e se nós não o tivéssemos seguido hoje. Ficou claro que ela não queria nada com ele, logo assim que sutilmente se desvencilhou de seu braço nos ombros dela, foi só por isso que me contive e esperei para ver até onde ele iria. Até onde ia a vontade dela...

Mesmo em pânico, resolvi que se Bella demonstrasse qualquer interesse em ficar com ele no parque, eu respeitaria e me afastaria, mesmo que com o coração partido... Mas ela agia como uma amiga e mantinha uma distância segura, e ele acabou perdendo o controle e a agarrando daquela maneira infame... Principalmente depois de mentir sobre quem ele era na verdade.

Afastei essa lembrança amarga quando ela sorriu para mim. Isso já havia passado... Agora estávamos juntos novamente e ela estava segura ao meu lado.

Sua atitude comigo era totalmente contrária, mesmo quando conversamos no parque, e ela me permitiu ver o quanto eu a havia magoado, ainda que sem querer... Bastou respeitar seu tempo e espaço, para que ela conseguisse me perdoar. Não poderia haver espaço para mágoas tão mesquinhas naquele coração tão puro e genuíno...!

E aquela surpresa? É claro que Bella sempre me surpreendia, mas jamais imaginei que a tal surpresa seria uma tatuagem daquelas... A fusão de nossos nomes ficaria definitivamente gravada em seu corpo, mostrando para mim que ela também me amava e que seria minha para sempre.

Aquilo ultrapassou todos os limites da minha sanidade, se Alice não tivesse nos interrompido naquele momento, Bella já não seria mais virgem a uma hora dessas...!

E o que foi aquela provocação na cozinha? A forma que ela me olhava enquanto chupava meu dedo... A mordida no lábio inferior que se seguiu... Aquilo foi um desacato...! Aquilo me levou à loucura!...

Quando ela desceu as escadas, tomei uma decisão: eu a faria minha esta noite! Não podia mais adiar... Teríamos nosso encontro perfeito. Tudo estava pronto e propício para que isso acontecesse... Até estávamos de _Limusine_!...

Bella veio se sentar no meu colo, quando entramos no carro; enquanto Emmett estourava a garrafa de champanhe francês. Cheirei seu pescoço e senti seu corpo estremecer, notei que ela ficou arrepiada, e em júbilo decidi: quando voltássemos à suíte, eu a amaria de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, e selaria nossos destinos para sempre.

A _Reunion Tower_, segundo Jasper explicou no carro, consistia numa enorme e fina torre, com elevadores panorâmicos e um mirante no alto, onde funcionava um restaurante giratório. Quando chegamos lá, todos os nossos pescoços se entortaram para o alto diante da majestade da grande torre, cujo mirante estava totalmente iluminado com luzes brancas, fazendo um efeito alucinante.

– Caramba! – exclamou Bella olhando para cima. – O baile vai ser aí?... – eu ri do seu tom surpreso de garotinha de cinco anos.

– Eles devem ter fechado e reservado o restaurante que funciona lá no alto... – conjecturou Jasper, que já conhecia o local.

Ao caminharmos para um dos elevadores, Bella me puxou para cochichar:

– Edward, você notou que a _Limusine_ do tal Royce King tem um par de chifres na frente do capô? – eu ri, parece que a _flute_ de champanhe que Bella bebeu no carro já estava fazendo efeito.

– É comum esse tipo de ostentação entre milionários texanos...

À medida que o elevador subia ficávamos mais maravilhados com a vista extraordinária do centro de Dallas todo iluminado à noite. Quando chegamos ao topo, e as portas se abriram, nos surpreendemos com o bom gosto e o requinte da decoração.

– Caramba, Alice! Isso aqui tá até parecendo que foi organizado e decorado por você! – brincou Emmett, fazendo Alice abrir um sorriso enorme.

Nossos nomes estavam todos na entrada, ainda assim, Bella fez questão de utilizar os convites que ganhou da Tia Heide. O salão do restaurante era todo circular, suas paredes eram todas de vidro e iluminado por fora; no interior prevalecia a penumbra e as cores da pista de dança, que já estava lotada de casais. Havia um palco onde uma banda tocava músicas antigas ao vivo. Fomos encaminhados para nossa mesa e procurávamos pelo tal Royce King II, para agradecer pelas gentilezas.

– Isso aqui tá lotado, não consigo achar o cara! – reclamou Emmett já se servindo de champanhe.

Neste exato momento a banda começou a tocar uma música antiga e conhecida que eu gostava, e adoraria ter Bella em meus braços com aquele som:

– Vamos dançar? – convidei. Ela assentiu sorrindo e, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior, levantou-se para me acompanhar à pista. A música não podia ser mais perfeita para o dia de reconciliação que nós tivemos, principalmente depois de terem armado pra gente do jeito que armaram em Houston.

Depois do que James fez com ela, e a nova informação de que Victória também estivera lá, me deu a certeza de que teve o dedo dos dois naquela bebida _batizada_ que aquela vadia me ofereceu...

.

**Never Tear Us Apart / **_**Nunca Nos Separar**_

.

**Don't ask me** / _Não me pergunte_

**What you know is true** / _O que você sabe é verdade_

**Don't have to tell you** / _Não tenho que te contar_

**I love your precious heart** / _Eu amo seu coração precioso_

.

**I, I was standing** / _Eu, Eu estava parado_

**You were there** / _Você estava ali_

**Two worlds collided** / _Dois mundos colidiram_

**And they could never tear us** **apart** / _E eles nunca poderiam nos_ _separar_

.

– Ninguém vai nos separar agora, Bella... – fiz eco à letra da música sussurrando em seu ouvido, após envolvê-la em meus braços; recordando quando nos conhecemos naquele barco, nas águas do rio Mississipi, em NOLA.

– Promete?... – Bella pediu num sibilo doce e ao mesmo tempo angustiado.

– Sim, meu amor... Eu prometo...

Ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu beijei seus cabelos de morango suavemente. Não era nosso Baile de Formatura, mas poderíamos fazer de conta que sim. Apertei minha mão que estava na base de suas costas, e senti que seu braço – que envolvia meu pescoço – respondeu ao movimento num reflexo.

Bella levantou a cabeça, buscando meu olhar e pediu:

– Edward, quero ser sua esta noite... – ela corou, mas sustentou seus olhos de chocolate nos meus. Sorri com sua determinação que respondia aos meus apelos silenciosos e a decisão que eu já havia tomado. Depois a beijei delicadamente, como um afago, uma carícia...

Nada mais precisava ser dito... Bella veio recostar-se no meu peito novamente, e nós continuamos deslizando pela pista de dança até o final daquela música inesquecível...

.

**We could live** / _Nós poderíamos viver_

**For a thousand years** / _Por um milhão de anos_

**But if I hurt you** / _Mas se eu te machucar_

**I'd make wine from your tears** / _Faria vinho de suas lágrimas_

.

**I told you** / _Eu te disse_

**That we could fly** / _Que nós podemos voar_

**'Cause we all have wings** / _Porque todos nós temos asas_

**But some of us don't know why** / _Mas alguns de nós não sabem porque_

.

**I, I was standing** / _Eu, Eu estava parado_

**You were there** / _Você estava ali_

**Two worlds collided** / _Dois mundos colidiram_

**And they could never ever tear us apart** / _E eles nunca poderiam, mesmo, nos separar_

.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

Na primeira vez que recostei em seu peito, senti que meu ouvido estava quase na altura de seu ombro, mas acima de seu coração. Apesar disso, eu conseguia sentir sua pulsação, tranquila antes do meu pedido e um pouco mais agitada depois dele.

Não me senti vulgar... Sabia que estava pronta para ele, só isso. Não queria mais esperar...

A música do _INXS_ acabou e Edward nos levou de volta à nossa mesa, já percebendo que provavelmente fosse nosso anfitrião que estava lá cumprimentando seus irmãos e Jasper.

– Ah, aqui estão eles, Royce! – disse Emmett sorrindo agitado, nos apontando para seu novo amigo. – Estes são Edward e Bella! Edward é meu irmão e ela é sua namorada, e a culpada por estarmos aqui em Dallas!

Royce apesar da pouca idade – ele devia ter dezoito assim como – beijou minha mão, num gesto bem canastrão e me secou de cima a baixo. Mas os rapazes não notaram isso... Alice revirou os olhos e me olhou com malícia comunicando que com ela deve ter sido a mesma coisa, apesar de Jasper estar bem ao lado dela.

Ele era um tipo comum... Bonito, bem cuidado... Cabelos castanhos e muito lisos, não muito curtos, mas bem repicados atrás. Olhos também castanhos, bem escuros, que não nos encaravam, mas fugiam rapidamente... Estava de meio-fraque assim como todos os formandos.

– Onde está sua garota? – foi Emmett quem perguntou curioso. – Você falou tanto dela esta tarde!...

– Onde você acha? Foi ao banheiro com um bando de amigas...! – respondeu distraído pelo traseiro de uma linda morena que passou ao lado de nossa mesa. – É o lugar preferido para as garotas se reunirem a fim de tratar de seus assuntos favoritos... – todos aguardamos a conclusão genial... – _Nós!..._ – concluiu ele. É claro!...

Emmett o acompanhou na gargalhada, Edward e Jasper se entreolharam com a testa franzida, e Alice me fuzilou com uma _bitch face_ do tipo _"Da onde foi que saiu esse idiota?..."_

– Venha Emmett... – chamou Royce todo íntimo. – Vamos dar uma volta, que eu quero te apresentar para uns _chegados_ meus...

Emmett saiu na companhia do tal Royce e nós voltamos para a pista de dança, dessa vez acompanhados por Alice e Jasper.

A banda tinha feito uma pausa, e o DJ começou a detonar a pista...

Incorporei a Bella dessa tarde – que _chupou_ o dedo de seu namorado – e colei meu corpo ao de Edward para me esfregar nele da melhor maneira possível, e ao ritmo da música!...

Uma vez que nós já sabíamos como terminaria nossa noite, não custava nada, provocá-lo mais um pouquinho...! Eu só esperava que estivesse fazendo certo esse lance de sedução...!

.

**Clumsy**** / ****_Desajeitada_**

.

**The first time, that I saw your eyes** / _A primeira vez que eu vi seus olhos_

**Boy you looked right through me, umm ummm** / _Garoto, você olhou através de mim, hmm hmm_

**Played it cool, but I knew you knew** / _Fingi estar fria, mas eu sabia que você sabia_

**That cupid hit me, mm mmm** / _Que o cupido tinha me acertado, hmm hmm_

.

Esqueci tudo a minha volta... Alice e Jasper dançavam próximos a nós, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos olhos verdes dele.

Serpenteei pelo corpo dele rebolando e no momento em que senti sua ereção, incrivelmente rígida, roçando em meu baixo ventre, Edward me virou e se grudou em mim por trás.

Nossos corpos balançavam colados no ritmo da música, e eu comecei a me sentir extremamente molhada, quando imaginei Edward rebolando daquele jeito deitado sobre mim, encaixado entre minhas coxas, em posição horizontal... Minhas pálpebras penderam sem nenhum pudor... Meus braços estavam levemente jogados ao alto, de modo que meus pulsos tocavam o alto da minha cabeça...

.

**You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'** / _Você me deixa viajando, tropeçando, sacudindo, atrapalhando-me_

**Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)** / _Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)_

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'** / _Você me deixa escorregando, derrubando, desmoronando, desabando_

**Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)** / _Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)_

**So in love with you** / _Tão apaixonada por você_

.

As mãos dele subiram pela lateral do meu corpo, vindo parar espalmadas e bem apertas ao lado dos meus seios, rebolei e empinei meu traseiro contra o membro duro que o cutucava por trás. Edward gemeu quase num rosnado e saiu me puxando pelo braço, em direção à enorme varanda do restaurante onde acontecia o baile.

_Oh-oh..._ Acho que essa provocaçãozinha me custaria caro demais...! _Ótimo!_

Já havia muitos casais lá. Nós fomos circundando toda a área da varanda do mirante iluminado, nossos passos nervosos reverberavam pelo piso de alumínio liso, até que enfim, encontramos um lugar mais vazio que devia ficar bem atrás do palco. Edward me beijou com desespero pela segunda vez nessa noite e se ajoelhou a minha frente, como se fosse me pedir em casamento.

Mas não foi isso que ele fez...

.

**Can't breath, when you touch my sleeve** / _Não consigo respirar quando você toca minha manga_

**Butterflies so crazy, umm ummm** / _Borboletas tão loucas, hmm hmm_

**Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down** / _Quem agora? __Acho que estou descendo_

**Friends don't know what's with me, mm mmm** / _Amigos não sabem o que há comigo, hmm hmm_

.

Edward puxou minha calcinha em uma atitude máscula e indolente que me deixou alucinada, até porque o movimento ecoou no latejar insano entre minhas pernas, como um tempero a mais no meu desejo.

Logo, ele me imprensaria na parede de vidro escondida atrás do palco e esconderia sua cabeça embaixo da minúscula saia do meu vestido, investindo sua língua quente e muito molhada à região inquieta do meu clitóris. Enquanto suas mãos apertavam meu traseiro de modo a puxar meu corpo ao encontro de suas lambidas, investidas, mordidas... Lambidas de novo... _E oh. Meu. Deus...!_

Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, com um gemido rouco... Ele me deixava completamente louca quando fazia isso. Aquela língua era mágica e o único remédio para a necessidade cortante de fricção entre minhas pernas...

O refrão da _Fergie_ retumbando lá dentro não podia ser mais apropriado para todas essas emoções que aquela língua provocava em mim...

.

**You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'** / _Você me deixa viajando, tropeçando, sacudindo, atrapalhando-me_

**Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)** / _Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)_

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'** / _Você me deixa escorregando, derrubando, desmoronando, desabando_

**Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)** / _Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)_

**So in love with you** / _Tão apaixonada por você_

.

Senti sua mão direita escorregar do meu traseiro em direção ao ponto fumegante e úmido entre minhas pernas, e sem que eu esperasse, uma parte de um de seus dedos me invadiu, fazendo com que minha garganta soltasse um gritinho de surpresa e prazer:

– _EDWARD...!_

Meu quadril ondulou febrilmente ao encontro do dedo dele sem que eu pudesse me controlar. E como Edward não havia interrompido suas investidas linguais em meu clitóris, em alguns minutos eu senti meu corpo desfalecer num arrepio de êxtase misturado às borboletas em meu estômago. Edward precisou me apoiar com seu braço esquerdo me envolvendo por baixo, para que eu não caísse. Minhas pernas fraquejaram com a doce explosão em meu baixo ventre, enquanto minha garganta gemia baixo, e minhas mãos buscavam apoio no vidro atrás de mim.

Edward tirou seu dedo de dentro de mim e com a boca sugou e lambeu toda a umidade que jorrou do meu ponto sensível e inchado, me fazendo ver estrelas a mais na noite texana, com as luzes de Dallas aos meus pés.

Assim que coloquei minha calcinha no lugar, Edward me abraçou por um minuto para que eu pudesse recuperar a estabilidade nas pernas, o ritmo respiratório e cardíaco, e a sanidade...

Senti que apesar de ter resolvido meu problema, ele mesmo ainda estava duro feito uma rocha e perguntei antes que ele me puxasse:

– Você está bem? Não precisa que eu te ajude com isso? – perguntei levando minha mão ao seu membro intumescido. Ele gemeu rouco, mas segurou minha mão restritivamente sacudindo a cabeça.

– Não... Agora não é o momento... Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Mais tarde _você vai_ me ajudar com isso... – e riu torto daquele jeito que só ele sabia.

Nós voltamos ao salão principal percebendo que a música havia cessado e que o mestre de cerimônia falava ao microfone capturando a atenção de todos. Na verdade, o baile estava em peso de pé voltado para o palco, gritando e assoviando com as mãos apontadas para o alto em resposta ao que o cerimonialista gritava no palco.

Edward e eu encontramos com seus irmãos e Jasper exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estivemos dançando antes da nossa... _fugidinha!_ Os três nos olharam cheios de sorrisinhos e expressões de malícia; nós caprichamos na cara de inocentes.

Voltamos nossa atenção para o palco quando o mestre do cerimonial anunciou – como se fosse um apresentador de TV chamando um astro do rock –, convidando a subir ao palco o rei do baile:

– _Rooooyyce Kiiing!..._ – o novo _amigo_ de Emmett ergueu os braços comemorando, enquanto ganhava o palco, em meio os aplausos e assovios frenéticos de seus colegas.

Uma vez que Royce estava devidamente coroado, o cerimonialista anunciou então, a rainha do baile que faria par com ele. Ouvi Alice conjecturar curiosa:

– Com certeza é a namorada dele que ainda não conhecemos...

– E a Rainha do nosso Baile será... – pausa dramática. – _Rooosalie Haaaleee!..._ – mais aplausos, gritinhos e assovios histéricos.

Procuramos para ver quem subiria ao palco, mas houve um silêncio súbito. As luzes todas se apagaram e apenas um refletor iluminou uma jovem de pé do lado contrário ao palco no salão, no mesmo instante que começou a tocar _Aerosmith_.

.

**Crazy / _Louco_**

.

**Come 'ere baby** / _Venha aqui baby_

**You know you drive me up the wall** / _Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes_

**the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull** / _com o seu jeito de fazer perversidades_

**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love** / _Parece que estamos mais fingindo do que fazendo amor_

**And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me** / _E sempre pareceu que você tinha alguém além de mim nos seus pensamentos_

**Girl, you got to change your crazy ways** / _Garota, você tem que mudar o seu jeito louco_

**You hear me** / _Me escute_

.

**Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train** / _Você está indo embora no trem das 7:30_

**and that you're headin' out to Hollywood** / _E está indo para Hollywood_

**Girl you been givin me the line so many times** / _Garota você me fez perder a linha tantas vezes_

**it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good** / _Que parece que o que era mal ficou bom_

.

Todos abriram caminho e ela desfilou lentamente – como se estivesse voejando – na direção do palco como uma _top model_ internacional... Ela _parecia mesmo_ uma modelo dessas de capa de revistas, mas não era tão magra e nem tão alta. Tinha grandes olhos muito azuis e o cabelo loiro descia pelas costas em cascatas perfeitas. Seu corpo era escultural, e o rosto lindo, delicado e suave... Rosalie era de longe, e de fato, a garota mais bonita ali.

Os formandos aplaudiam extasiados, mas não tão surpresos quanto nós cinco estávamos com a beleza da linda rainha. Quer dizer, o Emmett parecia estar além da surpresa. Ele estava anestesiado, embasbacado, enfeitiçado...

O refletor a acompanhou em seu caminho e depois que Rosalie passou próxima de nós em direção à sua coroa de rainha ouvi Edward perguntar a seu irmão, entre a preocupação e o escárnio:

– _Em?..._ Tudo bem?... – olhei e vi que Emmett acompanhava a rainha do baile de queixo caído e olhos brilhantes. Edward e Alice continuaram olhando preocupados para ele, como se nunca o tivessem visto daquele jeito por nenhuma garota antes. Eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos sem entender o que estava havendo.

**.**

**That kind lovin'** / _Esse tipo de amor_

**Turns a man to a slave** / _Trasnforma um homem num escravo_

**That kind lovin'** / _Esse tipo de amor_

**Sends a man right to his grave** / _Manda um homem para a sepultura_

.

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy** / _Eu vou enlouquecer, enlouquecer, baby, eu vou enlouquecer_

**You turn it on** / _Você apronta_

**Then you're gone** / _Depois vai embora_

**Yeah you drive me** / _Você me deixa_

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby** / _Louco, louco, louco por você baby_

**What can I do, honey** / _O que eu posso fazer, querida_

**I feel like the color blue...** / _Eu me sinto como a cor azul..._

.

**You're packing up your stuff and talking like it's tough** / _Você guarda suas coisas e dizendo como é difícil_

**and tryin to tell me that it's time to go** / _Me dizer que é hora de partir_

**But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat** / _Mas eu sei que você não está vestindo nada debaixo desse casaco_

**And it's all a show** / _E isso é só um show._

.

Edward que me abraçava por trás – do jeito que ele costuma fazer quando estamos no meio de alguma aglomeração de pessoas – soltou um braço para sacudir seu irmão, que ainda contemplava a linda rainha com cara de otário.

– _Eeeemmett? _Você está me deixando preocupado...

Emmett acompanhou a subida dela ao palco, ignorando Edward e ainda de boca aberta. Nós seguimos seu olhar e confirmamos que, de fato, Rosalie era a tal namorada de Royce King, pois assim que o diretor colocou a coroa nela, eles se beijaram.

Nesse momento, Emmett se virou para nós quatro e balbuciou com seriedade atípica, e um traço cortante de emoção na voz e no olhar:

– É ela, cara...

– Quem? – perguntou Edward confuso.

– A garota por quem eu procurava... A garota mais linda do mundo...

Todo nosso grupo olhou para o palco novamente, surpresos com a revelação que Emmett parecia ter naquele momento, e testemunhamos junto com ele quando o rei e a rainha do baile começaram a dançar juntos como manda a tradição; e o Royce beijava sua bela namorada como se a exibisse, como se ela fosse o troféu de seu touro reprodutor mais caro.

Emmett virou e externou sua constatação para todos nós, com uma forte e inexplicável emoção borbulhando na voz, como uma revolta muito contida, e os olhos cheios de dor:

– _Tô fodido... _

.

**That kind lovin'** / _Esse tipo de amor_

**Makes me wanna pull** / _Me fez querer_

**Down the shade, yeah** / _Abaixar as cortinas_

**That kind lovin'** / _Esse tipo de amor_

**Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same** / _Agora_ _eu nunca, mais serei o mesmo_

.

**I'm losin my mind, girl** / _Eu estou perdendo a cabeça, garota_

**'Cause I'm goin' crazy** / _Porque eu estou enlouquecendo_

.

**I need your love, honey** / _Eu preciso do seu amor, querida_

**I need your love** / _Eu preciso do seu amor_

.

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby **/ _Louco, louco, louco por você baby_

**I'm losing my mind, girl **/ _Estou perdendo a cabeça, garota_

**'Cause I'm goin' crazy** / _Porque eu estou enlouquecendo_

**Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby **/ _Louco, louco, louco por você baby_

**You turn it on, then you're gone **/ _Você apronta, depois vai embora_

**Yeah you drive me** / _Você me deixa_

.

Aos poucos todos os casais juntaram-se ao _casal real_ para dançar também. Edward me envolveu sussurrando em meu ouvido:

– Para mim, _você_ deveria ser a rainha do baile...! – revirei os olhos, ele argumentou. – _Você_ é a garota mais linda aqui!

Mas, para Emmett a festa acabou. Ele se escondeu em nossa mesa com uma garrafa de _whisky_, e parecia que ia mesmo afogar a mágoas...

Alice e Edward ainda ficaram mais um pouco na pista de dança comigo e Jasper, depois pediram para nos juntarmos ao urso tristonho na mesa.

Regado a _whisky_, de fato ele se animou um pouco, mas não era mais o Emmett despreocupado e leve de antes. Seu sorriso fácil e espontâneo com covinhas fora substituído por um sorriso duro e irônico. A todo instante seus olhos escorregavam na direção da pista de dança para vigiar o par de coroas douradas que se misturava ao mar de gente agitado pela música.

Até a hora que em uma dessas olhadas angustiadas, Emmett se remexeu na cadeira inquieto. Acompanhamos seu olhar e percebemos, junto com ele, que o par de coroas abria espaço em meio a multidão, vindo na direção de nossa mesa.

É claro que o Royce viria exibir sua adorável rainha aqui. Todos nós ficamos de pé para cumprimentá-los no exato momento que eles se aproximaram de mãos dadas.

– Amigos, esta é a minha Rose!... – disse ele.

Rose sorriu para cada um de nós, e eu não pude deixar de notar que o queixo do Emmett caiu de novo com o sorriso dela assim tão de perto.

Royce citou nossos nomes para ela nos apontando. Na minha vez acenei com a mão sorrindo, mas percebi que seus olhos se arregalaram muito sutilmente quando ela apertou a mão de Emmett. Uma tensão palpável pairou no ar entre eles. Edward e eu estávamos de um lado, Alice e Jasper estavam do outro, e nós quatro virávamos nossos rostos de Rose para Emmett como se assistíssemos a uma partida de tênis. Só o Royce é que parecia alheio à química visível entre a loira estonteante e o urso naquele momento, muito embora tudo isso tenha sido apenas um instante fugaz...

Logo Royce arrastaria Rose dali, para a próxima mesa de convidados dele, e Emmett viraria todo o _whisky_ do seu copo, se servindo de mais uma dose logo em seguida.

Por volta de duas horas mais tarde, depois de servido o jantar, resolvemos voltar ao hotel... Eu estava exausta demais do dia totalmente insano que tive. Primeiro, o farsante Jacob/James; depois, o reencontro com Edward e os outros no parque; seguiu-se a visita à Tia Heide e as novas informações ao segredo da minha mãe, que ainda preciso desvendar. Por fim, fomos a um baile de formatura, e tomada nossa decisão, a minha madrugada com Edward ainda iria longe...

A _Limusine_ de Royce King nos deixou na frente do hotel e nós subimos comentando os melhores momentos da festa. Só Emmett ainda continuava sério e pensativo.

Uma vez na suíte, os três resolveram que ainda ficariam na sala conversando e bebendo, mas eu tinha certeza que isso era só Alice querendo fazer companhia a seu irmão, para não deixá-lo sozinho e triste, com dois casais apaixonados. Além disso, eles também nos dariam privacidade do segundo andar...

Edward e eu subimos, comecei a me sentir um pouco nervosa, mas eu confiava nele e no seu amor... Na porta do quarto, ele meu abraçou e me beijou suavemente:

– Você tem certeza? Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a nada... – eu balancei a cabeça buscando seus olhos.

– Eu tenho certeza, Edward... Quero ser sua esta noite. Agora. – confirmei. Ele suspirou e disse em tanto enigmático.

– Então, vamos tirar estas roupas e colocar os roupões... – eu sabia que ele teria um plano...! Só que quando eu ia exigir informações mais detalhadas sobre o que Edward estava tramando, ouvimos as vozes dos três lá embaixo um tanto alteradas...

– _Não, Emmett... É melhor a gente não se meter nisso..._ – disse Alice duas oitavas acima do normal.

– _Como não se meter Alice, você ouviu... Foi um pedido de socorro..._

Edward me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e me puxou. Só que quando acabávamos de descer às pressas as escadas, Emmett já abria a porta da suíte para ouvir melhor, e de fato, havia vozes muito alteradas na suíte em frente. Uma mulher que gritava pedindo por socorro... Um homem que esbravejava... Ruído de objetos se quebrando... Gargalhadas sarcásticas e maldosas...

Era uma briga com certeza.

– _Aaahh... Me solta, Royce... Eu já disse que NÃO..._

– _CALA A BOCA, VADIA! VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE EU QUISER..._

Não pudemos segurar Emmett... Num piscar de olhos era tarde demais para a porta da suíte. Com um chute certeiro, ele arrebentou a tranca e invadiu a sala da cobertura, que era o espelho da nossa.

Rosalie cobriu como pode sua nudez forçada com um paletó que estava jogado no chão, muito embora ela ainda estivesse de _lingerie_, e correu para o nosso lado, trêmula e apavorada. Royce estava totalmente desfigurado e embriagado. Mas, foram os outros dois rapazes no quarto – tão embriagados quanto ele – que nos fizeram compreender o porquê da recusa de Rosalie em fazer o que seu namorado queria naquela noite.

– Ora... Ora... São meus novos amigos Cullens... – disse Royce com escárnio, e continuou. – Querendo se juntar a nós? Essa era pra ser uma festinha particular... – cantou ele gotejando ironia. Rosalie arfava em pânico.

Os dois rapazes lentamente vieram ladear Royce quando perceberam o desafio e o ultraje no olhar de Emmett. Edward e Jasper empurraram Alice e eu para trás – nós duas puxamos Rosalie – e foram se postar ao lado Emmett.

Mas, a formação de briga do lado de Royce logo se dissolveria... Assim que Emmett agarrou Royce pelo colarinho desalinhado e o levantou muitos centímetros do chão, os outros dois começaram a se afastar lentamente; ao perceberem que Edward e Jasper, embora não fossem tão fortes quanto Emmett, eram muito maiores do que eles. Então, eles dispararam porta afora, passando bem do nosso lado.

– _Me ponha no chão, idiota... Você não sabe o que vou fazer com você... Meu pai vai..._ – mas Royce não terminou a ameaça, já que Emmett bufando de raiva soltou a mão direita, e ainda mantendo Royce suspenso só com seu braço esquerdo, silenciou o _playboyzinho_ safado com um soco certeiro no queixo.

Royce ficou desmaiado no sofá, enquanto nós voltávamos para a nossa suíte trazendo Rose conosco. Ela estava trêmula e muito abalada. Alice foi buscar um pouco d'água para tentar acalmá-la, Edward ligou para o gerente do hotel a fim de comunicar o incidente. Obviamente, que nem o hotel nem a família King se interessariam que aquilo fosse ao conhecimento da polícia e da imprensa.

Rose nos informou que seus pais não estavam na cidade, e como estávamos cansados demais para levá-la para sua casa àquela hora, nós apenas ficamos todos juntos na sala da cobertura ouvindo Jasper dedilhar docemente as cordas de seu violão até que a adrenalina se acalmasse... A madrugada ia alta, mas não pudemos dormir de imediato.

A rainha do baile estava deitada no sofá ainda sem conseguir dormir e usando moletons emprestados por Emmett. Alice estava deitada no chão bem perto de Jasper que tocava baixinho, sem cantar nada; Emmett contemplava Rose com uma adoração fervorosa, e eu me permiti cochilar nos braços fortes e amorosos que me envolviam em seu calor.

Logo, senti quando Edward me suspendeu de onde estávamos enroscados e subiu as escadas lentamente, me carregando protegida nos seus braços.

.

* * *

**_N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Alguém arrisca algum palpite sobre o segredo da Renée? E a Rainha do Baile? Gostaram da forma que a Rose entrou na história?_**

**_Prometo que no próximo capítulo teremos Beward somente... HOT! :O Dessa vez sem interrupções... *-*_**

**_Então, comentem...! Façam minha felicidade... Postei antes do combinado... *carinha de gato de botas mode on**_**

**_Ah... Antes que eu me esqueça, espero que vcs façam vista grossa aos eventuais errinhos de digitação que eu acabo cometendo, ok? Por mais que eu revise, sempre passa alguma coisa... Sorry!..._**

**_E, com mto orgulho: TWL pertence a Stephenie Meyers (que está no Brasil - pula e rebola!), esta FIC tem sido pensada e elaborada por mim, utilizando seus personagens e seu universo! Não ganho nada escrevendo, só o prazer de saber que alguém lê, mas ficaria mto sentida se fosse plagiada!..._**

**_Até o próximo e bjokas! *-*  
_**


	9. In my Place

**_N/A: Ooooooiii! =D_**

**_Vim atualizar mto antes do que vcs imaginavam, hein!_**

**_É pq o capítulo ñ está tão gde! Mas ñ é menos importante por isso! Eu diria que mto pelo contrário!... hehehehe_**

**_Ele foi totalmente inspirado em duas músicas do Coldplay:_**

**_- Yellow, e_**

**_- In my Place, que empresta seu nome ao capítulo!_**

**_Elas estão citadas completas no texto, então no meu perfil vcs encontrarão links para os vídeos das respectivas no Youtube, pois a versão do Terra(*)letras, que é meu costume colocar, está ao vivo, e eu queria para a trilha sonora do meu texto, as versões originais. Sugiro que leiam ouvindo as músicas, pra dar mais emoção! Ou, pelo menos a segunda! rsrsrsrsrs É só apertar o play no momento em que a música começar a tocar para os dois! Eles avisam...!  
_**

**_No mais, é tomar cuidado com as mudanças de POV neste início, e após vários capítulos, não teremos o JPOV neste! Como eu havia prometido, será somente Beward!..._**

**_Divirtam-se! *-*_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

8. IN MY PLACE

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Subi direto ao nosso quarto, repousei Bella na beira da cama enquanto pegava nossas coisas. Eu já tinha planejado tudo... Pensei em passar as próximas horas com ela na luxuosa cobertura da suíte. Só nós dois...

Peguei os confortáveis roupões do hotel, toalhas, uma muda de roupa para cada um de nós, a nécessaire dela com suas coisas para higiene e minha escova de dente, além dos preservativos. Sobre a mala dela estava o 'mapa' de sua mãe e resolvi trazê-lo também. Bella gostaria que ele estivesse por perto quando acordasse, após fazer o que vamos fazer lá encima...

Subi depressa as escadas e coloquei todos os objetos lá. Depois desci rápido para buscá-la, antes que ela acordasse assustada e me procurando.

Mas, ela ainda dormia profundamente...

Levantei-a novamente em meus braços com muito cuidado e subi as escadas para o terraço. Ela ainda não havia ido até lá, então seria uma surpresa...

Coloquei Bella deitada num enorme e confortável divã, que ficava ao lado da grande piscina; o colchão era muito aconchegante e rodeado de almofadas. Mantive a área toda na penumbra, acendendo somente algumas lâmpadas em luminárias nas paredes, e deixando os refletores principais apagados. O lado onde ficava o divã era descoberto, mas exatamente sobre ele havia uma linda pérgula branca, e a única barreira entre minha Bella adormecida e as estrelas eram os ramos de uma parreira que se trançava a estrutura de madeira, e mantinha-se tão linda e verde como se estivesse na Borgonha e não sob o sol escaldante do Texas.

Sentei na ponta do colchão tomando alguma distância para contemplar a beleza perfeita pela qual eu sangraria.

O silêncio era cortado pelo relaxante burburinho da água, tanto da hidromassagem anexa a piscina, quanto das fontes que faziam parte da suntuosa decoração.

Bella parecia uma pintura ao luar. Estava ainda mais pálida, com os longos cachos de mogno espalhados pelo colchão. Seus seios subiam e desciam sob o vestido, com seu ressonar sereno...

– _É... Acho que pensei em tudo..._ – balbuciei inaudivelmente para mim mesmo, satisfeito.

Assim, que proferi as palavras, como se fosse uma resposta a minha constatação apressada, os acordes conhecidos do violão invadiram o ambiente, num volume agradável, aceitável...

No exato momento que meus olhos varreram a área coberta da piscina, e encontraram as caixas de som no canto do alto das paredes, a guitarra cortante somada à batida familiar explodiu me fazendo balbuciar o nome da culpada: _"Alice...!"_

.

**Yellow / **_**Amarela**_

.

**Look at the stars,** / _Olhe pras estrelas,_

**Look how they shine for you,** / _Olhe como elas brilham por você,_

**And everything you do,** / _E por tudo o que você faz,_

**Yeah, they were all yellow** / _Sim, elas eram todas amarelas (ciumentas)._

.

**I came along,** / _Eu vim de longe,_

**I wrote a song for you,** / _Eu escrevi uma canção para você,_

**And all the things you do,** / _E tudo que você faz,_

**And it was called Yellow** / _E ela se chama "Amarela"._

.

Voltei meus olhos rapidamente para Bella, e ela já tinha os olhos abertos fitando as estrelas no céu descoberto ao lado da pérgula. Quando ela virou e eu encontrei seu olhar, um tímido sorriso partiu seus lábios colados. Ela, então, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se levantou lentamente.

Notei que eu estava ajoelhado na ponta do colchão do divã, como se eu estivesse antes a venerando respeitosamente. Ela veio ao meu encontro, com seus olhos presos nos meus. Sua mão direita veio tocar meu rosto, e deixei que minhas pálpebras se fechassem com seu toque.

Sua mão escorregou pelo meu rosto e, unindo-se à outra, veio abrir os botões da minha camisa lentamente. Eu já havia me livrado da gravata e do casaco no carro. Logo, Bella empurrava minha camisa pelos meus braços e tocava minha pele com uma suavidade que provocava arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Minha ereção veio na velocidade da luz.

Suas mãos agora trabalhavam no botão e zíper da calça do terno que eu ainda usava. Bella parecia determinada em me ter nu antes mesmo que seu vestido saísse do seu corpo e eu não podia estar mais feliz com isso.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com o luar e algo mais... Desejo. Ansiedade. Confiança. Amor... Ela me desejava e eu tinha vontade de gritar isso num megafone aqui do alto, para que Dallas toda ouvisse.

Bella agarrou a calça, junto com a boxer e escorregou tudo junto puxando para baixo. Levantei meu corpo para que ela pudesse me despir e terminei o serviço me livrando também das meias. Bella me puxou para mais perto de si e umedecendo sensualmente seus lábios com a língua, trouxe sua boca até a pele do meu abdômen, provocando a pulsação latejante do meu membro intumescido.

Gemi e mal pude tocá-la... Meu corpo todo estava em chamas...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**Your skin** / _Sua pele,_

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,** / _Oh sim, sua pele e ossos,_

**Turn into something beautiful,** / _Transformaram-se em algo muito_ _belo,_

**Do you know?** / _Você sabe?_

**You know I love you so,** / _Você_ _sabe que eu te amo demais,_

**You know I love you so** / _Você sabe que eu te amo demais._

_._

**I swam across,** / _Eu atravessei o oceano,_

**I jumped across for you,** / _Eu superei barreiras por você,_

**Oh what a thing to do** / _Oh que coisa a se fazer,_

**'Cos you were all yellow,** / _Pois você não teve coragem._

.

Acordei num lugar lindo e desconhecido, mas a música era familiar e o homem angustiantemente lindo que me fitava em adoração ajoelhado aos meus pés, não só era conhecido, como também me inspirava tanta confiança e paixão, que não hesitei... Não dei ouvidos à minha insegurança ou medo. Apenas me levantei para tocá-lo.

A pele do seu rosto de anjo não foi suficiente. Precisei ir além...

Abri sua camisa para retornar àquele peitoral e abdômen definidos. Edward era másculo demais... Lindo demais... Sua pele clara parecia prateada à luz da lua, e seus olhos verdes cintilavam de desejo. Ele nunca esteve tão perfeito...

Ele me ajudou a me livrar de suas calças e sua ereção saltou indolente, me saudando. Trouxe seu corpo para mais perto da ponta da minha língua para que eu pudesse prová-lo... Seu primeiro gemido rouco transformou os arrepios do meu corpo em umidade incandescente na minha calcinha.

O meio das minhas pernas pulsava violentamente clamando por ele.

Ele levantou seu corpo sem perdermos o contato entre sua pele e meus lábios e língua, e como tudo ali – seus músculos de tanquinho, as linhas convergentes do seu quadril, os pêlos cor de bronze do seu púbis – minha boca foi na mesma direção e envolveu o membro que me convidava.

Engoli tudo profundamente, sentindo Edward tocar quase em minha garganta, e suas mãos finalmente vieram agarrar meus cabelos.

Movi minha cabeça para frente e para trás, com as mãos espalmadas em seu traseiro delicioso. Edward que ainda estava de joelhos não conseguiu se impedir de estocar dentro da minha boca com desespero e alguma violência, o que _putaquepariu_, triplicou meu estado gotejante.

Ele uivava em harmonia com a guitarra do _Coldplay_.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Gozei dentro da boca de minha Bella sem conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. Ela engoliu tudo que lhe ofereci e depois me lambeu completamente.

Foi quando me dei conta que seu vestido ainda estava ali.

Curvei meu corpo para beijá-la e provar do meu próprio gosto em sua língua, depois a deitei de costas no colchão para abrir o invisível zíper do vestido que precisava sair dali o quanto antes.

Bella se virou e o vestido deslizou facilmente até seus pés. O espartilho preto rendado e tomara-que-caia do meu sonho na noite em que nos conhecemos, tornara-se realidade ali, torneando suas curvas perfeitas e provocantes, até o umbigo, onde quase encontrava com a calcinha rendada, que já saiu encharcada e cheirando ao seu sexo.

Contemplei por um instante aquela visão, antes de Bella se levantar novamente para vir tocar e beijar meu pescoço, enquanto eu podia abrir seu espartilho ansiosamente.

Livrei-me da peça e a cerquei com meus braços para deitá-la já abocanhando seu seio direito completamente intumescido para mim. O sabor ali era delicioso e viciante, minha mão esquerda encaixou-se no outro seio com perfeição. A sensação de contato pele a pele era incrível. Seu corpo tão quente agora parecia incandescente de desejo. Desejo que era o espelho do meu próprio...

Desci beijando seu abdômen feminino e perfeito, macio e perfumado, depois me afastei um pouco a fim de abrir suas pernas para a invasão que eu faria ali em alguns minutos. _Porra..._ Meu desejo por ela beirava a insanidade... Não ia ser fácil me controlar com Bella tão molhada e apertada daquele jeito. Ela pulsava me convidando... _me exigindo_.

E eu queria obedecer.

É claro que ela aproveitaria muito mais as preliminares esta noite do que o coito em si, porque era sua primeira vez. Totalmente arfante, avancei no seu clitóris como um homem faminto, investindo com minha língua e sentindo a pulsação de seu centro ainda inchado do nosso momento juntos, de algumas horas atrás, no topo de Dallas.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Perdi os sentidos pela segunda vez esta noite com a língua de Edward arrancando gemidos inconscientes e involuntários da minha garganta. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo, e afastando a língua de meu centro lancinantemente latejante, ele me penetrou com um dedo, fazendo meu corpo se convulsionar em arquejos.

Edward agora me penetrava com uma mão e estimulava meu clitóris com a outra.

Exatamente, como se estivesse tocando violão em meu sexo...

_E oh deus..._ Como tocava bem...!

Seu dedo que estava dentro de mim não ia somente para dentro e para fora, ele fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo, que aumentavam o número de estrelas no céu. O outro dedo exercia uma pressão leve, mas persistente em meu clitóris, que em questão de minutos transformou-se na eclosão de mais um orgasmo que se espalhava por todo meu corpo.

Eu gemia, arqueava minhas costas do colchão e me contorcia com o mosaico de sensações alucinantes que ele provocava em mim. Ainda assim, consegui perceber quando uma nova música do _Coldplay_ começou a tocar...

.

**In My Place / _Em Meu Lugar_**

.

**In my place, in my place **/ _Em meu lugar, em meu lugar_

**Were lines that I couldn't change **/ _Estavam linhas que eu não podia mudar_

**I was lost, oh yeah** / _Eu estava perdido, sim_

**I was lost, I was lost** / _Eu estava perdido, estava perdido_

**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed** / _Cruzei linhas que não deveria ter cruzado_

**I was lost, oh yeah** / _Eu estava perdido, ah sim_

.

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?_

**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que pagar por isso?_

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?_

**For it** / _Por isso_

.

Seus olhos verdes ardiam por debaixo das pálpebras semicerradas, em cada resposta que meu corpo lhe dava e ele cantava meu nome em murmúrios baixos como afagos, preces:

– _Bella... Bella... Bella..._

Sua ereção já era novamente visível, evidente e pulsante, apesar dele ter gozado agora a pouco em minha boca.

Antes que eu pudesse imaginar o que ele estava fazendo Edward deitou-se sobre mim, entre minhas pernas abertas e com nossos centros latejantes em contato físico, gememos juntos em antecipação. Uma corrente elétrica passou do seu sexo para o meu.

– Você está preparada meu amor?... – ele quis confirmar num doce sussurro.

– Sim... – foi só o que eu sibilei fitando seus olhos de absinto, que agora tinham uma intensidade diferente. Estavam amorosos demais, ansiosos demais...

Conectados comigo como nunca estiveram antes.

Edward ondulou seu quadril para dentro de mim com tanto cuidado como se eu fosse um finíssimo e raro cristal. Lentamente, eu sentia o enorme e duro membro – que antes estivera quase me fazendo engasgar, de tão longo, em minha garganta – me penetrando, me preenchendo, lentamente...

Ele ofegava e suava trêmulo, com a testa franzida, em visível concentração. Fez um movimento retirando-se de mim e investiu novamente com muito cuidado.

Eu não sentia dor, era só... Diferente. Apertado.

Sua invasão agora ganhava mais profundidade do que na primeira tentativa. Afaguei seus cabelos e sua nuca para comunicar que estava tudo bem, que ele poderia ir até o final.

Edward olhou mais uma vez nos meus olhos e puxando seu corpo ainda uma vez mais, voltou indo muito fundo com um gemido escapando de seus lábios que oscilaram tremulamente num sorriso inconsciente. Ele finalmente tocou a barreira do meu corpo, e eu guinchei baixo. Ele se paralisou.

.

**I was scared, I was scared** / _Eu estava assustado, estava assustado_

**Tired and underprepared** / _Cansado e despreparado_

**But I waited for it** / _Mas eu esperei por você_

**If you go, if you go** / _Se você for, se você for_

**Then leave me down here on my own** / _Então deixe-me aqui sozinho e abatido_

**Then I'll wait for you, yeah** / _Então eu esperarei por você, sim_

.

**Yeah, how long must you wait for** **it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?_

**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que pagar por isso?_

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?** / _Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?_

**For it, yeah** / _Por isso, sim_

.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele preocupado. – Quer que eu pare?

– _Não... _– respondi alarmada.

Ele, então, respirou fundo algumas vezes e me penetrou completamente. Nós gememos juntos. Ele, de prazer; eu em tom de lamento, com uma dor aguda, mas suportável.

Senti minhas unhas se cravarem, involuntariamente, em suas costas; o que provocou nova ondulação de seus quadris, e o consequente movimento de vai-e-vem de seu membro dentro de mim. Agora já não havia mais dor, só a sensação de invasão da cabeça de seu membro perfurando o que deveria ser o colo do meu útero. _OH DEUS...!_

– _SIM, BELLA!..._ – ele me respondeu no mesmo tom de júbilo e eu, surpresa percebi que havia exclamado aquilo em voz alta!...

Ele não podendo mais se controlar, começou a rebolar entre minhas pernas sensualmente, me levando a loucura...

Edward gemia guturalmente, e tremia tentando controlar o ritmo e a intensidade das estocadas, para não me machucar...

– _Caralho… Tão gostosa... E apertada…_ – ele gemeu entrecortado e com a voz embargada. Senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto com a sensação indescritível de proporcionar prazer ao homem que eu escolhi para ser o primeiro... E único...

Sabia que não teria o mesmo prazer que ele esta noite, mas meu prazer incomparável era interior... Eu o tinha arrancando seu orgasmo de dentro de mim...

E isso era... _Épico!_

Edward estava totalmente imerso em mim. Ofegando. Permitindo que o ritmo das estocadas aumentassem, e eu o incentivei fazendo eco a música que tocava, porque seus gemidos eram como música em meu ouvido. Seus gemidos seriam agora a melodia mais perfeita do universo para mim:

– _Canta… Para mim…_ – eu pedi. Ele compreendendo, gemeu em meu ouvido, depositando tremores dentro de mim.

.

**Sing it please, please, please** / _Cante por favor, por favor,_ _por favor_

**Come back and sing to me** / _Volte e cante para mim_

**To me, me** / _Para mim, mim_

**Come on and sing it out, now, now** / _Vamos lá e cante pra valer, agora, agora_

**Come on and sing it out, to me, me** / _Vamos lá e cante pra valer, para mim, mim_

**Come back and sing it**. / _Volte e cante_

.

– _Canta... Por favor... GOZA... Para mim..._ – eu pedia incoerente, junto com a música que também estava em seu clímax. Os movimentos de Edward dentro de mim tornaram-se deliciosamente insanos. – _Agora... Por favor..._

O corpo dele foi tomado por uma sucessão de tremores tensos e viris, até que ele relaxou largado sobre meu corpo, quando a música também se tornou docemente calma e seu líquido quente me inundou...

Sua cabeça se encaixou caída acima do meu ombro esquerdo, seu nariz tocava meu pescoço suado e eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante, lutando para se normalizar.

.

**In my place, in my place** / _Em meu lugar, em meu lugar_

**Were lines that I couldn't change** / _Estavam_ _linhas que eu não podia mudar_

**I was lost, oh yeah** / _Eu estava perdido, oh sim_

**Oh Yeah** / _oh sim_

.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– _Caralho… Tão gostosa... E apertada…_ – foi essa constatação que me desconectou do meu corpo por um segundo. Tempo suficiente para eu perder o controle e estocar dentro de Bella sem o menor cuidado do que eu estava fazendo.

Ela, porém, não parecia sentir dor ou incômodo... Ouvi suas súplicas para que eu cantasse para ela, fazendo coro à música que tocava, e compreendi que Bella se referia aos meus gemidos em seu ouvido. Era um pedido fácil demais de atender...! Eu mal podia controlar os sons que minha garganta emitia em êxtase...

Parecia que eu estava numa outra dimensão...

O orgasmo assaltou todo meu corpo de uma forma que nunca senti antes. Tudo o que eu era até chegar neste momento não tinha mais a menor importância... É como se toda a minha vida até agora fosse meramente uma preparação para Bella. Mais nada...

Deixei meu corpo relaxar por um minuto aconchegado no corpo ainda ardente do meu amor, enquanto tentava acalmar minha respiração. Depois busquei por seu olhar muito ansioso e com medo de tê-la machucado.

Mas o leve sorriso em seu rosto indicava que estava tudo bem. Bella estava bem. Pode não ter sido como eu gostaria que fosse para ela, mas algo naquele sorriso me dizia que ela, de alguma forma muito íntima, encontrou prazer.

– Você está bem? – perguntei baixo, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto de porcelana. Ela assentiu antes mesmo de responder:

– Mais do que bem... – eu sorri.

Lentamente saí de dentro dela, e me apoiando no cotovelo, ergui meu corpo, afastando-me. Bella deu uma boa olhada em mim, e o choque atravessou seu rosto:

– _Edward!_ – chamou alarmada.

– O quê? – perguntei preocupado, mas ainda meio débil de cansaço.

– _Edward..._ – repetiu ela em pânico visível. – _A camisinha! Não saiu...!_

Olhei para meu pênis em pânico, mas... Lembrei, de repente, em pânico dobrado:

– _Nós não usamos camisinha...!_ – vi o rosto de Bella empalidecer mais ainda à luz da lua, e assumi o controle da situação. – Acalme-se, meu amor, vamos levantar e tomar uma ducha... Não é logo na primeira tentativa que se engravida assim...! – _Merda!..._ Como pude esquecer?... Jamais cometi um erro assim antes... Bom, ainda bem... Com Victória é que eu não podia cometer um deslize desses ou acabaria doente... Mas com Bella...!

Bella assentiu e pulou do colchão, perguntando:

– Onde fica a ducha?

Fomos juntos e de mãos dadas para a ducha dentro das dependências da sauna, Bella sondava tudo curiosa, acendi a luz, e a puxei pela cintura, delicadamente. Tomamos nosso tempo nos beijando profundamente, e nos acariciando embaixo da água fria da ducha. Depois, fizemos bastante espuma com sabonete em nossos corpos, para mais uma sessão de amassos na parede da ducha. Eu, ficando duro de novo, acabei tendo que resolver isso usando minha mão, apesar dos protestos de Bella. Mas, eu tinha certeza que ela ainda estaria sensível e dolorida após sua primeira vez.

Vestidos nos roupões do hotel, nos deitamos no colchão do divã novamente, exaustos demais. Aconcheguei Bella em meus braços, pois logo o dia amanheceria, mas a parreira e a pérgula nos protegeriam do sol por várias horas de sono.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Acordei sozinha pensando em minha mãe e seu segredo, a carta e o que ela dizia: _"... __pensei em conduzir você até o tesouro que deixei para trás perdido, para que você possa usufruir dele de uma forma que eu mesma nunca pude."_ Que tesouro seria este? Não conseguia pensar em nada valiosamente material... Acho mesmo que estive sonhando com isso, mas não podia me lembrar...

E o que será que ela quis dizer com: "_Ainda não é o momento de você saber quem me levou a conhecer minha querida Tia Heide, o nome desta pessoa está gravado junto ao meu em um dos lugares que você ainda deverá passar. Você já esteve neste lugar conosco, mas você não se lembra... Apenas procure pela forma de sua mãozinha desenhada..."_

Olhei para nossas coisas que, com certeza, Edward trouxe ontem e vi o 'mapa' – ele deve ter presumido que eu gostaria de tê-lo por perto quando acordasse e acertou em cheio. Pulei e fui rapidamente folhear a fim de descobrir minha próxima parada. Será neste lugar que estará a resposta para isso?...

Na página seguinte a de Dallas, havia mesmo um mapa do Texas com as estradas marcadas em vermelho até uma cidade chamada Amarillo, ainda no Texas.

– Amarillo... – sussurrei mais para mim mesma...

– O que é isso? – perguntou Edward chegando sem se fazer anunciar e me dando um baita susto. Pulei, levando a mão ao peito e ele riu.

– Desculpe, amor!... Não queria te assustar.

– Tudo bem... – Edward trazia uma bandeja com nosso café da manhã. Eu devolvi o sorriso, estava faminta...!

– O que você tem aí? – perguntou ele.

– O 'mapa' da minha mãe... – revirei os olhos. – Quer dizer, isso aqui agora está mais para enigma do que para um mapa...

– Amarillo é nossa próxima parada? – perguntou ele apontando no mapa.

– Sim. Mas eu nunca ouvi falar nessa cidade... O que pode ter lá de tão importante? – questionei.

– Bom, vamos ter de descobrir...! Se sua mãe colocou aí, então é porque é importante...!

Deixei-me persuadir por isso enquanto tomava meu suco de laranja.

– Qual estrada nós usamos para chegar lá? – perguntou Edward, antes de morder uma torrada. Precisei olhar no mapa para responder.

– Usamos a 020 para sair de Dallas em direção ao oeste, até uma cidadezinha chamada Roscoe, de lá subimos pela estadual 084 até Lubbock, então pegamos a 027 até Amarillo. – virei a página sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade e havia algo escrito pela minha mãe. – Humm... olha só isso aqui...! – mostrei para Edward e li alto:

.

"_Em Amarillo você deverá interceptar a Highway 40, num trecho que pertencia à antiga e lendária Route 66. Existe um monumento artístico e histórico da antiga rota chamado __**Cadillac Ranch.**__ Você não pode deixar de conhecê-lo, _honey_!"_

_._

– Bom, isso parece uma pista... – ponderou Edward.

– Será? – hesitei.

Terminamos de comer e trocamos de roupa para encontrar com os outros. Eles também acabaram de tomar café e havia um clima um pouco tenso na sala. Rosalie não queria voltar para casa, estava com medo de Royce.

– Bom, você acaba de se formar na _high school_, assim como eu. – ponderei. – Você não está indo para a universidade? – perguntei tentando ajudá-la. Se ela estivesse de partida da cidade seria melhor. Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça um pouco envergonhada e respondeu:

– Royce não me deixou inscrever em nenhuma universidade... – balbuciou timidamente. – Ele sempre dizia que eu só servia para ser modelo mesmo, e a mulher que casasse com ele, não precisaria de uma carreira... – fiquei surpresa que ainda houvesse esse tipo de machista hoje em dia, e ainda pior, mulheres que submetessem a isso, mas não fiz comentários, para não constrangê-la.

– _Vocês vão se casar?_ – perguntou Emmett visivelmente alarmado.

– Nós íamos... – respondeu Rosalie irritada e revirando os olhos. – Não quero mais saber daquele canalha. Minha vontade é _acabar_ com ele... – ela confessou isso, com ódio visível. Seus olhos transformados em duas fendas finíssimas. E continuou. – Com ele, e com aqueles dois desgraçados amigos dele...

– Mas você trabalha como modelo? – foi Alice quem perguntou, mudando de assunto.

– A irmã de Royce tem uma agência de modelos e sempre me chama para muitos trabalhos, mas acredito que agora isso vai mudar...

– Ele ainda está aqui? – perguntou Edward, me puxando para sentar em seu colo em uma das modernas poltronas brancas, em designer arrojado de ferro e almofadas fofinhas, em diversos tons terra.

– Achamos que não... – disse Jasper, que estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Alice, que o afagava carinhosamente. – Ontem, depois que vocês subiram, houve uma movimentação no corredor. Parece que o próprio gerente do hotel o levou para o hospital e se responsabilizou pelo incidente, para evitar um escândalo.

– Se eu bem o conheço, ele deve ir passar alguns dias na fazenda, até que as fofocas sejam esquecidas.

– Mas e você? – voltei ao assunto. A falta de perspectiva dela me incomodava. Ela nem tinha uma universidade a esperando!... Eu mal podia imaginar isso...!

Rosalie ponderou minha pergunta por vários segundos, e a impressão que tive é que ela estava em sintonia justamente com meus pensamentos preocupados. Por fim, ela suspirou e respondeu:

– Não tenho certeza... Ainda não sei o que realmente quero para minha vida. – seu tom era angustiado e cortante. – Achei que me casaria em breve e teria uma vida de princesa... Mas agora isso tudo me parece tão _absurdo_!... Não quero ser mais um estereótipo da loira linda e vazia...

– Tudo o que você precisa é de uma viagem de autodescoberta...! – cantou Emmett visivelmente agitado e com um brilho excitado na voz. Rosalie foi pega de surpresa por aquela conclusão, mas pareceu aceitar:

– É... Talvez seja uma boa ideia. Meus pais estão em Miami... Eu podia... – mas Emmett a cortou ansiosamente:

– _Não!..._ Como assim _Miami?..._ Miami não é lugar mais indicado para o que você quer... – argumentou ele rapidamente, lutando para fazê-la reconsiderar a escolha. Rosalie o olhou confusa e confirmou:

– _Não?..._

– É claro que não, _baby_... Você precisa de algumas semanas no deserto para fazer uma introspecção... – Emmett citou o deserto de propósito, sabendo que teríamos um grande trecho de deserto pela frente. Ele exagerava no tom persuasivo, mas Rose não se deixava envolver.

– Deserto? _Credo!..._ Acabaria com meus cabelos e com a minha pele...! Toda aquela poeira... – rejeitou ela, eu suspirei. Ela continuou refletindo em voz alta. – Bom, em Miami eu teria que dar explicações aos meus pais sobre o rompimento com Royce... – ponderou ela com o olhar perdido por um momento, e estremecendo com a ideia, para nos informar em seguida. – Meu pai trabalha para o pai dele. Nós nos mudamos de Rochester para cá, justamente por isso. Temos melhorado muito de vida, com a ascensão dele nas empresas _King Inc_. principalmente depois que comecei a namorar o Royce... – todos nós imediatamente compreendemos que seus pais são alpinistas sociais, e ela matéria de troca. Senti pena de Rosalie... De que adiantava uma incrível beleza como a dela, se era para transformá-la em escrava. Ela continuou, perguntando. – Vocês estão indo para onde?

Três lindos rostos se voltaram para mim, Roselie acabou acompanhando os outros, e como eu hesitei, ela quis confirmar em tom ultrajante:

– É _ela_ quem decide? – eu corei.

Ignorei-a e respondi a todos:

– Bom, _eu..._ – frisei o pronome com ênfase – estou indo para o norte do Texas... Amarillo para ser mais exata.

– _Nós..._ Estamos indo. – corrigiu Edward em tom ofendido, também colocando ênfase no plural, olhei para ele e sorri antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

– Prometi que iria com você até LA e vou cumprir... – declarou Alice resoluta. Jasper se levantou e buscando o olhar da baixinha, disse. – Também não posso me separar de vocês agora... – Alice sorriu radiante para ele.

Nós quatro olhamos para Emmett. Ele parecia um pouco confuso, várias emoções atravessando seu rosto. Seus olhos voaram de Edward para Rosalie. Era como se ele quisesse muito ir conosco, mas não pudesse sequer considerar a possibilidade de deixar Rosalie para trás. Então, eu o ajudei, falando diretamente com ela:

– Esta é _minha_ viagem, Rosalie. – frisei mais um pronome, para deixar tudo muito claro para ela. – O fato é que tenho adicionado algumas pessoas pelo caminho...! Saí de Jacksonville achando que estaria tão somente realizando um sonho de ir para a universidade na Califórnia atravessando o país de carro, mas agora isso ganhou outro significado. Tenho um segredo para descobrir... E tudo isso é muito importante pra mim... – e buscando o olhar de Emmett também, convidei ambos. – Portanto, sintam-se à vontade para se juntar a nós... O destino é LA.

O rosto de Rosalie se iluminou totalmente com esta minha última frase. E ela confirmou com os olhos brilhantes:

– Los Angeles?...

– Sim... – eu disse.

– Eu tenho uma amiga da minha infância em Rochester que se mudou pra lá, um pouco antes de nós virmos para Dallas... – disse Rosalie efusiva, houve um momento de suspense na sala, com sua conclusão. – O nome dela é Vera, e eu realmente sinto falta dela... Acho que seria uma ótima ideia ir visitá-la...!

– _EXATO!_ – gritou Emmett eufórico. – Concordo! Isso seria perfeito para você nesse momento difícil... – todos rimos, Rosalie continuou um pouco assustada com a reação dele. Será que ela ainda não notou que ele está _louco_ por ela?...

– Bom... Então, acho que vou aceitar seu convite, Bella... Só preciso ir até minha casa para pegar umas coisas e deixar um bilhete para meus pais que voltam na semana que vem... Quando eles chegarem, nós já estaremos longe...!

– Com certeza. – eu disse. – O que vocês acham de partirmos esta noite?

Todos concordaram.

Emmett se ofereceu para levar Rose até sua casa, Jasper achou melhor acompanhá-los, por precaução; pois o tal Royce poderia aparecer por lá, tentando alguma coisa com ela. Alice foi junto com eles.

Os quatro ainda passariam na filial da locadora do carro deles para renovar até LA.

Edward e eu soltamos um _"Enfim sós!"_ quando eles saíram e rindo juntos, voltamos para o nosso lugar especial e preferido no mundo. Um lugar que eu jamais imaginei que aconteceria o meu... _Defloramento?... _Um lugar que eu levaria em minha memória e coração para sempre: o terraço de uma cobertura de um hotel de luxo em Dallas... _Quem diria!..._

Subimos para juntar nossas coisas que ainda estavam lá, e acabamos sem roupa dentro da banheira de hidromassagem anexa à enorme piscina.

O ambiente era fechado, e totalmente discreto e seguro.

Edward sentou-se nos degraus e me puxou para seu colo, de frente para ele, encaixada em seu quadril.

Não deixei que ele se esquecesse da camisinha dessa vez, mas não era tão bom quanto fazer sem ela. Fiz uma nota mental de conversar com Alice sobre pílulas anticoncepcionais...

Nossas línguas dançavam harmonicamente, num beijo delicioso, enquanto nós nos encaixávamos. Minha necessidade por ele era dolorosa, e eu me deixei levar pelo instinto, me movendo de encontro ao seu corpo.

Partimos o beijo para gemermos juntos com nossas testas coladas.

– Bella... Você vai gozar pra mim... – sussurrou ele, com a voz sexy e rouca. E não era um pedido. Eu não conseguia responder...

Intensifiquei nosso ritmo, e Edward veio estimular meu clitóris com o dedo, comunicando que não poderia se segurar por muito tempo.

O movimento da água da hidromassagem ligada era um estímulo a mais a todas aquelas sensações que nós compartilhávamos. Senti uma doce pressão reverberar de meu baixo ventre e explodir em arrepios e tremores pelo meu corpo, num clímax inesperado. Meu primeiro orgasmo de verdade, com Edward dentro de mim... Foi... _Inexplicável!..._

Tomamos nosso tempo, abraçados e ainda encaixados, tentando normalizar nossa respiração ofegante; até ouvirmos que haviam tocado a campainha lá embaixo.

– Quem será?... – gemeu Edward, visivelmente contrariado.

Nos enxugamos rapidamente e vestimos os roupões para atender.

Descemos juntos, mas enquanto Edward ia abrir a porta, eu passei direto pela sala para beber água. Da sala de jantar pude ouvir:

– _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – perguntou Edward em tom muito surpreso, enquanto eu enchia um copo com água gelada.

– _Ooooii...!_ – exclamou uma voz desconhecida de mulher, voltei à sala curiosa levando minha água.

Quando cheguei à sala, uma garota estava empoleirada em Edward com as pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Ele se virou pra mim entre o pânico, o constrangimento e a surpresa. Por fim, Edward conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços e pernas da _bitch_, que de pé se virou pra mim com um ar irônico e desafiador.

– Bella... – apresentou ele, quando ele me ofereceu sua mão para o cumprimento – esta é Cínthia, amiga de infância da Alice. – pega de surpresa, segurei sua mão lutando para desfazer minha possível _bitch face_, e me arriscar num sorriso. Alice já havia me falado dessa amiga, era com ela que Alice discutia ao telefone, na noite em que nos conhecemos em Pensacola. Edward continuou nos apresentando formalmente. – Cínthia, esta é Bella, minha namorada.

– _Namorada?_ – ela me sondou da cabeça aos pés, chocada e soltou. – _E a Victória?..._

– Não tenho mais nada com a Victória... – disse ele firmemente.

Houve alguns segundos constrangedores de silêncio.

Cínthia deveria ter a mesma idade de Alice. Era muito bonita. Cabelos muito lisos cor de mel, clareados com luzes, que combinavam com a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol; altura mediana, olhos azuis acinzentados e um corpo perfeito. Estava de salto agulha, camiseta branca e uma saia rosa curtíssima com cintura alta.

Neste exato momento, os outros chegaram, e encontrando a porta ainda aberta, foram trazendo para dentro duas malas que imaginei ser de Rosalie. Quando Alice viu sua amiga, soltou um gritinho e quicou para cima dela. Cínthia correspondeu ao grito e ao abraço. Passado o escândalo das duas, Alice perguntou ansiosa:

– _Cín!..._ Não acredito! Como você nos encontrou aqui?

– Mama Cullen! – respondeu Cínthia sorrindo brilhantemente, Edward revirou os olhos e disse:

– Bom, estamos de partida hoje à noite...

– De partida? Para onde? – quis saber Cínthia.

– Estamos indo para LA de carro.

– _De carro..._ – desfez ela com uma careta, para em seguida ter seu rosto iluminado por uma ideia. – _Já sei!_ Porque não vamos todos no jatinho do meu pai. O piloto veio me trazer, não deve ter voltado para New York ainda!...

Alice riu condescendente e explicou à sua amiga:

– Não, Cín... A graça está justamente em fazer a viagem de carro...!

– Ah bom, então eu também vou! Vocês não acham que vão me deixar de fora dessa aventura, não é?

Todos me olharam curiosos, senti meu rosto queimar com a atenção indesejada e a necessidade de encontrar uma desculpa pra dar um pé na bunda dessa _bitch_. Mas a baixinha sorrindo saltitante ao lado dela me fez pensar duas vezes. Estava óbvio que ela adoraria que sua grande amiga se juntasse a nós... Suspirei e dei meu veredicto:

– É claro! Amiga da Alice é minha amiga também. – Cínthia sorriu ironicamente, levantando uma sobrancelha muito sutilmente, mas que indicava exatamente que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionariam. Só eu percebi isso. Girei sobre meus pés para colocar o copo em que bebi água de volta no bar.

Após as devidas apresentações de Cínthia a Jasper e Rosalie, todos foram se preparar para nossa partida iminente. Edward e eu voltamos para nosso quarto, a fim de trocarmos de roupa, pois sairíamos todos juntos para almoçar no _Market Place_, antes de fazermos algumas compras para a viagem. O trecho de deserto seria grande e Jasper nos preveniu sobre a necessidade de abastecer o isopor com muita água.

Notando que Edward parecia um pouco inquieto e irritado, perguntei assim que ficamos sozinhos:

– O que foi, amor?

Ele me olhou profundamente e vindo envolver minha cintura carinhosamente disse:

– Não é nada. Não se preocupe comigo... – seu cheiro e seu hálito já me acalmavam instantaneamente. – Só quero que _você_ não se deixe intimidar com as piadinhas e indiscrições da Cínthia. – senti minhas sobrancelhas se arqueando e perguntei:

– Por quê? Haverá piadinha e indiscrições?

– Talvez... Mas não se deixe irritar por ela... É só uma idiota que eu tolero, porque Alice a ama... – eu suspirei.

– Tudo bem...

Edward me beijou, me fazendo esquecer completamente daquele problema.

Quando ficamos prontos, descemos para nos juntar ao grupo que nos esperava na sala da suíte. Saímos e usamos o elevador do hotel. Alice e Cínthia gargalhavam juntas, com Alice contando sobre nossas aventuras de viagem até aqui. Jasper também sondava a amiga da baixinha com certa estranheza. Emmett e Rosalie conversavam baixo, criando uma conexão muito sutil entre eles.

Edward tinha o braço circulando meus ombros quando saímos todos juntos do elevador no hall do hotel, logo após seus lábios virem tocar o alto da minha cabeça. Eu o abraçava pela cintura.

Estacamos fortemente fazendo todo o nosso grupo que vinha logo atrás parar também, e cessando as conversas, um clima tenso ficou no ar; isto porque Edward e eu demos de cara com outro casal que era o espelho da nossa posição.

O cara era um lindo e típico texano com chapéu e botas de _cowboy_: cabelos e olhos castanhos claros; pele clara, mas levemente queimada pelo sol; lábios carnudos e sensuais. Ele estava abraçado a uma ruiva estonteante que, com a exceção de Rosalie e Jasper, todos nós conhecíamos muito bem: _Victória_.

Ela parou surpresa quando nos viu, mas logo recuperou o olhar frio e disse ironicamente após um longo suspiro, com os olhos azuis se apertando em duas fendas, e um sorriso duro no rosto:

– Ah... _Edward, querido!_ Aí está você!...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: YAY? O que acharam do começo?... **pisca**_**

**_Comentem, ok!_**

**_Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... Sobre a personalidade da Rose... Vcs podem ter achado que minha Rose não tem a personalidade tão marcante qto a Rose da Steph e a de quase todas as fics que a gente lê por aí. Não é isso, ela tem... É só que eu quis explorar a Rose mais imatura, já que a minha aqui vem, de fato, de um relacionamento com o famoso noivo defunto (o que fez o Emmett derrubar o cara com um socão e eu adorei escrever aquilo!), eu quis explorar a Rose como ela devia ser antes... Entendem? Mas, ela é geniosa, ok! _**

**_Bjokas e até o próximo, que eu ñ tenho ideia de qdo sai, mas posso adiantar o nome! Será ADVENTURELAND!_**

**_Aguardem! ;D  
_**


	10. Adventureland

**_N/A: __Hey! Cheguei! =D_**

**_._**

**_Bom, como vcs podem ver o capítulo faz referência a um filme muito familiar para quem realmente é fã da saga, e inclusive acompanha os outros projetos dos atores fora dela. Não é a primeira vez que faço este tipo de referência nessa FIC, e o próprio subtítulo dela é um trocadilho com o nome deste mesmo filme em português. Desde o início, era minha intenção brincar de fazer a minha Bella, ao longo da sua jornada, encontrar outros personagens da atriz que lhe deu vida nas telonas! :)  
_**

**_Continuamos com EPOV e BPOV, porém vcs vão notar que o trecho final foge à narrativa em 1ª pessoa. Eu mesma narro este trecho, em narrativa externa onisciente, pelo simples fato de que nenhum dos nossos personagens estarão em condições de narrar nada do que vai rolar! ahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuh_**

**_Mas não se preocupem, pq eu aviso a mudança de narrativa, ok?_**

**_Qto a trilha sonora, temos:_**

**_- America - A horse with no name_**

**_- Bon Jovi - Wanted dead or alive_**

**_Os links já estão no meu perfil! Confiram, vale a pena!  
_**

**_Bom, então é isso!_**

**_Divirtam-se! *-*_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

9. ADVENTURELAND

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – minha pergunta não foi só de surpresa, mas de total pânico. Imediatamente minha mente voou para aquela manhã em que acordei ao lado dela naquele maldito quarto da Casa Ômega, uma semana antes de descobrir sobre Victória e James, duas semanas depois que Alice havia partido, levando o carro dele.

– _Ooooii...!_ – exclamou Cínthia pulando em minha cintura e se agarrando em mim sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Meu pânico triplicou com essa atitude dela.

Primeiro, porque Bella logo voltaria e nos pegaria assim. Mas, principalmente, porque aquele deslize sem nenhuma importância ficou ainda mais mal resolvido do que meu namoro com Victória...

Fui covarde o suficiente para não chamá-la para conversar a respeito do que aconteceu, Cínthia também não exigiu tal conversa, porém assumiu uma atitude totalmente infantil e irônica comigo perto de Victória, muito embora a mesma não tenha sequer lhe dado atenção.

Ela e Alice são amigas desde a infância e Cínthia sempre frequentou nossa casa. Quando éramos mais novos Alice me dizia que ela nutria um amor platônico por Emmett, que mais velho, nunca sequer a notou; na adolescência eu me tornei o alvo dos rabiscos do tipo _S2Edward e CínthiaS2_ em sua agenda.

Quando James entrou em nossa escola, ela voltou suas fantasias para ele. Mais tarde eu começaria a namorar Victória e James com Alice... Ela nunca mais se insinuou pra mim, mas também nunca me pareceu conformada em não ser namorada de um de nós três.

Notei que o fato de Bella e eu estarmos ambos usando roupões e de cabelo molhado lhe chamou a atenção, então tratei de apresentar Bella como minha namorada antes que Cínthia falasse demais.

Logo, os outros chegaram e antes que eu me desse conta do que estava havendo, Bella já estava convidando aquela chata para se juntar a nós na viagem. _Mas que merda..._

Enquanto Bella e eu subíamos ao nosso quarto para trocarmos a roupa para o almoço, revivi aquela noite louca mentalmente...

.

_**~ Flashback mode on ~**_

_**.**_

_Voltei de Boston preocupado com o telefonema de Esme, contando sobre o bilhete de Alice e sua viagem de última hora, sem grandes explicações, que já durava dias. Havia conseguido falar com ela, mas não sabia onde Alice estava._

_É claro que era algum problema com James... Mas o quê?..._

_Fui à mansão que abriga a irmandade da qual fazem parte Alice, Victória e Cínthia, no Campus da NYU – a "Casa Ômega: lar das alunas de Fashion Designer". Lá com certeza eu encontraria uma explicação para o surto repentino de minha irmã._

_Para minha surpresa Victória não estava, tinha ido a uma festa de fim de semestre e ao que tudo indicava não voltaria para o apartamento de seu pai, dormiria na irmandade quando voltasse... Então, acabei bebendo algumas cervejas com Cínthia na cozinha da Casa Ômega, enquanto esperava por ela. Nós conversávamos amigavelmente... Não havia clima... Nem interesse de algo mais... Ao menos da minha parte. _

_Daí veio um vazio... Uma lacuna na minha memória daquela noite. Acordei no dia seguinte nu em seu quarto no segundo andar, e a garota errada, também nua ao meu lado. _"Eu dormi com a Cínthia?... Eu dormi com a Cínthia?..."_ Minha mente gritava freneticamente, lutando por uma explicação, enquanto eu saía de lá fugido antes que ela acordasse._

_Passei a semana me sentindo miserável, em ter feito aquilo com minha namorada, que até então, eu achava que era perfeita... Evitei a Cínthia o quanto pude. Fui covarde, eu sei... Mas não sabia o que dizer... Ela também não me cobrou explicações, apenas adotou uma atitude totalmente irônica perto de Victória, cheia de piadinhas, apesar de isso não ter atingido Victória de forma alguma... Ela era segura demais..._

_Depois que descobri sobre Victória e James, e voei para NOLA, arquivei aquilo em algum escaninho da minha mente sem dar a devida importância, principalmente depois de ter conhecido a garota dos meus sonhos..._

_._

_**~ Flashback mode off ~**_

_**.**_

– O que foi, amor? – perguntou Bella no quarto, notando meu silêncio e ar preocupado.

Não tive coragem de lhe contar... E se ela achasse que eu sou um galinha que pegava todas as amigas de Alice e Victória?... E se Bella terminasse comigo por causa disso... Eu não poderia perdê-la... A dor aguda e o jato de gelo na boca do estômago, só de pensar nessa possibilidade, me fizeram decidir instantaneamente que eu não diria nada. Esperaria por alguma oportunidade para conversar com Cínthia a respeito. Apenas a preveni:

– Não é nada. Não se preocupe comigo... – a envolvi em meus braços na tentativa insana e silenciosa de que o medo de perdê-la desaparecesse. – Só quero que _você_ não se deixe intimidar com as piadinhas e indiscrições da Cínthia.

– Por quê? Haverá piadinha e indiscrições? – perguntou Bella, sobrancelhas desconfiadas arqueadas.

– Talvez... Mas não se deixe irritar por ela... É só uma idiota que eu tolero, porque Alice a ama... – eu disse, ela suspirou e deixou o assunto morrer com um:

– Tudo bem... – eu a beijei, lutando para esquecer os fantasmas do meu passado que voltariam todos para me assombrar...

Porém, o pior de todos eles ainda estava por retornar: Victória.

Não estava pronto para enfrentá-la agora. Mas, seria um assunto inacabado a menos para nublar o céu estrelado que era meu namoro com Bella.

Abraçada a um típico e desconhecido _cowboy_ texano, mais um _pato_ para ela e James depenar...!

– Acho que precisamos, finalmente, conversar. – constatei após alguns segundos constrangedores. Nem mesmo Emmett soltou uma de suas piadinhas para aliviar a tensão tangível e palpável no ar.

Victória apenas assentiu e virou-se para seu acompanhante texano e disse:

– Preciso acabar logo com isso Riley... Foi pra isso que eu vim, lembra? – ele assentiu e a beijou antes de me olhar desafiadoramente, como se eu fosse me importar com aquilo.

Ela desfilou na direção do elevador e eu girei meu corpo para voltar para lá, com meu braço obrigando Bella a acompanhar meu movimento, ela me olhou confusa e balbuciou gaguejante:

– Edward?... N-não... O q-quê?...

– Você vem comigo. – esclareci resoluto.

– Essa é uma conversa sua e dela. – respondeu Bella, corando violentamente e olhando para Alice em pânico.

– A última vez que nos separamos em Houston, você lembra o que aconteceu... Não vou permitir que armem para nos separar de novo. – disse decidido.

– Edward, Bella tem razão. Você e Victória devem conversar a sós... – foi Alice quem intercedeu por ela. Meu braço cedeu de seus ombros e ela também soltou minha cintura suspirando aliviada. Emmett imediatamente a abraçou e me assegurou:

– Pode ir, tranquilo. Minha irmãzinha não vai sumir dessa vez. – Bella revirou os olhos corando e eu sorri. Era muito interessante a forma como Emmett veio nos encontrar decidido em assumir, de fato, o papel de meu irmão e melhor amigo no lugar de James.

Victória e eu subimos em silêncio.

– Foi James quem lhe disse onde me encontrar? – perguntei assim que chegamos à sala da cobertura em que estávamos.

– Sim. Encontrei com ele em Houston. – bom até aí era verdade, Bella me disse que ela esteve na Lollapalooza. E por falar nisso...

– Lá onde você inventou um monte de mentiras a meu respeito para a garota com quem estou namorando? – disparei.

– _Garota com quem está namorando?_ – ela pirou, com olhos raivosos, e dois tons acima do normal. – _Pensei que esta seria eu...! Você deixou New York sem me dar qualquer explicação!... Simplesmente desapareceu... E agora... Esta garota desconhecida...! – _concluiu ela ofegando e gesticulando ferozmente.

– Deixei New York após ouvir toda a verdade sobre você e James dos lábios de vocês mesmos. – respondi num tom mais contido, mas não menos raivoso. Travei os dentes trincados, ela empalideceu de imediato com minhas palavras, ficou branca como uma vampira, eu continuei. – Vocês enganaram a mim e minha irmã por _dois anos_, Victória. E acabaram pecando por excesso de confiança... – caprichei na ironia, Victória estava paralisada como uma estátua. Eu continuei impiedoso. – Não há muito que falar...! É só isso!... Eu escutei todo o joguinho e os planos de vocês... James, além de _michet_, é um canalha que tentou agarrar Bella à força ontem de manhã... – ela sacudiu a cabeça confusa e respondeu, me interrompendo com alguma preocupação sincera no olhar:

– Eu não sei dele... Não o vejo desde anteontem à noite...

– Ele deve ter fugido depois do que tentou fazer. – conjecturei, e continuei despejando sobre ela toda minha mágoa e revolta. – Mas você... Você é a _piranha mais safada_ que eu já conheci... Nós não temos mais nada... Pra ser sincero, perto do que eu sinto por Bella, vejo agora que nós _nunca_ tivemos nada... Nada além de conveniência e comodismo... – fiz uma pausa, tentando engolir a bile que subia garganta acima com a raiva. Victória agora estava sentada em uma das poltronas, e eu altivo ainda de pé ao seu lado completei. – Volte para o novo idiota que você está enganando e finja que jamais me conheceu. Aposto que a fortuna dele é maior do que a minha... Mas não me deixe esbarrar com ele de novo, ou ele vai saber direitinho com que tipo de biscate ele está se metendo... – ameacei e ela me olhou com ódio.

A máscara havia caído.

A lividez causada pela surpresa das minhas razões passara. A palidez ia aos poucos voltando à cor. Só havia o ódio do orgulho ferido de ser chutada e desmascarada. Ela, por fim, levantou-se; endireitou o corpo e saiu de cabeça erguida batendo a porta.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Depois de almoçarmos todos juntos, Emmett ainda passou em uma grande loja de departamentos e comprou uma barraca e mais vários objetos para _camping_. Descansamos no hotel e no final da tarde partimos na direção de Roscoe.

Íamos Edward e eu na minha _pick up_, com Alice e Jasper no banco de trás. Cínthia tentou se juntar a nós, mas Edward não deixou, dizendo que ficaria pesado demais. Ela foi para o Jipão juntar-se a Emmett e Rosalie, apesar do olhar irritado de Emmett, porque é claro que ele queria ficar a sós com Rose. Durante todo o almoço os dois ficaram lado a lado, e na saída do restaurante, ele já segurava a mão dela. Muito fofos!...

Edward deu partida e Emmett o seguiu de perto, porém no momento que ganhávamos as ruas desertas de Dallas para pegarmos o acesso a _highway_, fomos fechados por um carro esporte preto, do qual desceu meia dúzia de seguranças, todos também de ternos preto.

– _Que isso! Quem são esses caras?_ – gritou Alice espelhando nosso susto e surpresa.

Eles vieram diretamente olhar nas janelas com vidro abaixado do meu carro procurando por algo ou alguém. Não encontrando o que queriam, seguiram para o carro do Emmett, mas os vidros estavam de repente fechados e as portas travadas. Eles apenas ficaram entorno do carro, de pé e com as mãos unidas atrás do corpo.

Do carro esporte preto, desceu então, uma figura de terno branco que contrastava com todo o resto. Era um jovem arrogante e mimado demais para permitir que a _ex_-namorada partisse assim sem tentar algo para obrigá-la a ficar:

– _Royce King II..._ – foi Edward quem cuspiu o nome entredentes.

Passados alguns momentos, Rosalie desceu do carro, sob os visíveis protestos de Emmett, mas ela pareceu segura de que não lhe fariam nada...

Pelo visto Royce só queria conversar.

Ele parou no meio do caminho, onde ela se encontrou com ele. Ele tinha o canto da boca visivelmente ferido e roxo, apesar do curativo. Eles começaram um diálogo mudo, pois daqui não era possível ouvir nada... Mas seus gestos e expressões corporais falavam por si só.

Royce a queria de volta, era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar arrependimento assim na frente de todo mundo. Ou talvez, não quisesse ficar por baixo. Acostumado a ter tudo o que quisesse... Se ele gostasse mesmo da namorada não teria feito o que fez...

Rose tinha uma postura altiva e inflexível. Ouviu tudo o que ele tinha a dizer – embora ele não a tenha fitado olhos nos olhos em nenhum momento –, e deu sua última palavra em tom baixo e comedido, impossível para nós escutarmos daqui; no entanto, parece que foi gritado...

Ela se libertara enfim.

Deu as costas para Royce e retornou ao Jipão calmamente. Com uma ordem que fez o segurança que bloqueava sua passagem à porta do carona dar-lhe licença de imediato. Emmett ligou o carro novamente e acelerou desafiadoramente, fazendo o motor rosnar. Edward que nunca tinha desligado o meu carro repetiu o gesto de seu irmão.

Royce deu as costas lentamente, com cara de quem acabou de tomar um remédio muito amargo e voltou ao seu carro preto, seguido pelos seis gorilas. Eles arrancaram e nós pudemos seguir viagem.

Passado o susto, viajamos em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto eu me despedia mentalmente dos arranha-céus de Dallas. Atendi uma ligação do meu pai e contei-lhe sobre a visita à Tia Heide; quando desliguei, Jasper sacou seu violão e começou a dedilhar algo.

– Hum... Que som legal, Jaz...! O que é? – perguntou Edward curioso.

– É algo em que venho trabalhado... Quer ajudar?

– Porque você não tenta em Ré menor, ao invés de Fá Maior? – sugeriu Edward, Jasper imediatamente mudou o tom da melodia e eles sorriram juntos gostando da alteração.

Peguei meu caderno de poesias e comecei a rabiscar algo, que vinha martelando minha mente, desde minha primeira vez com Edward na noite passada... Primeiro achei que seria um conto, mas acabou virando verso, sem rimas... Do jeito que eu gosto...

– Quando você vai me deixar ver o que está escrito neste caderno, hein? – perguntou Edward sorrindo torto.

– Quando o dia virar noite e a noite virar dia... – respondi misteriosamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, brincando com ele. Ele riu e disse mais para Jasper do que para mim:

– Não tenho nada aqui, e talvez precisasse ver minhas anotações que estão em casa, mas também já compus algumas coisas.

– Eu também. – disse Jasper. – Tenho algumas coisas que compus.

– Prefiro compor no piano. – confessou Edward.

Eles continuaram assim, cantarolando juntos uma melodia que Jasper dedilhava nas cordas do violão, enquanto Edward acelerava em direção ao crepúsculo árido que caía preguiçosamente no horizonte texano. Eu, por fim, acabei me distraindo do que escrevia para prestar atenção à vegetação do deserto que contrastava com o tom areia da terra que cercava a rodovia.

O clima quente e seco provocava sede constante e incômodo na vias respiratórias; a poeira castigava os olhos. Mas, aos poucos íamos nos acostumando.

A não ser pelos portões de alguns ranchos, muito comuns na região, e o movimento fraco da estrada, com somente alguns caminhoneiros; o lugar era praticamente fantasma. O que, ao invés de ser assustador, era tranquilizante. Um convite a reflexão...

A viagem até Roscoe não foi longa. Paramos para jantar lá, em um Rancho que servia o típico bifão texano, com todas as guarnições. Edward torceu o nariz, mas comeu as outras coisas, rejeitando a carne; apesar das piadinhas de Emmett.

Este, por sua vez, já ajudou Rosalie a descer do Jipe e a abraçou na mesma hora. Ela passou o braço por sua cintura, e assim eles caminharam para o restaurante. Nós os contemplamos surpresos, mas imitamos seu gesto. Cínthia ficou sobrando e visivelmente constrangida; o que fez com que Alice, notando isso, se afastasse de Jasper para sentar um pouco perto e dar atenção a sua amiga.

Após a sobremesa de frutas regionais e suas compotas, Emmett e Rose nos surpreenderam com um primeiro beijo daqueles capazes de tirar o ar dos pulmões e mandar o sangue todo para o meio das pernas num piscar de olhos...! Nós todos aplaudimos rindo e fazendo piadas, embora eu tenha notado um olhar tristonho de Cínthia na direção de Edward, bem a tempo de vê-lo desviar sem graça. Ela também percebeu que eu havia notado e abaixou a cabeça calada.

Disfarcei e sorri para Emmett que estava quase explodindo de tanta felicidade, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e suas covinhas de criança muito evidentes.

Depois do jantar caímos na estrada de novo. Alice que havia cochilado assim que Jasper começou a compor com Edward, assumiu o volante para que nós três pudéssemos dormir um pouco, tão logo ela acelerou pela estadual 084.

Senti pena do Emmett sozinho no Jipão com as duas _"patties"_, mas Edward e Alice me asseguraram que ele ficaria bem.

Parecia que eu havia dormido somente vinte minutos, quando acordei ao amanhecer luminoso do deserto com Jasper tocando e cantando muito animado.

.

**A Horse With No Name / _Um Cavalo Sem Nome_**

.

**On the first part of the journey I was looking at all the life** / _Na primeira parte da jornada eu estava olhando para toda a vida_

**There were plants and birds and rocks and things** / _Lá havia plantas e pássaros e pedras e coisas_

**There was sand and hills and rings** / _Lá havia areia e montanhas e anéis_

**The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz** / _A primeira coisa que eu encontrei foi uma mosca zumbindo_

**And the sky with no clouds** / _E o céu sem nuvens_

**The heat was hot and the ground was dry** / _O clima estava quente e o chão estava seco_

**But the air was full of sound** / _Mas o ar estava cheio de som_

.

**I've been through the desert on a horse with no name** / _Eu atravessei o deserto num cavalo sem nome_

**It felt good to be out of the rain** / _Ele se sentiu bem em sair da chuva_

**In the desert you can remember your name** / _No deserto você pode se lembrar o seu nome_

**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain** / _Porque lá não há ninguém para te fazer sentir dor_

.

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

.

Edward ainda distribuía beijos muito amorosos em meu rosto, me dando bom dia, quando aproveitei a pausa de Jasper para brincar com ele:

– Essa música velha é nossa trilha sonora perfeita, Jaz!...

Ele riu e respondeu:

– Não é à toa que ela é a sugestão de sua mãe para esse trecho da viagem! Consultei o _oráculo_...! – ele e Alice gargalharam juntos, eu revirei os olhos.

Busquei um espelhinho em minha nécessaire, e contrariada descobri que eu estava descabelada, com olhos vermelhos sobre olheiras profundas... Isso sem contar o mau hálito matinal!...

Olhei envergonhada para o cara saído de um catálogo de moda ao meu lado e tive vontade de gritar.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele sereno.

– A gente precisa parar em algum lugar... – constatei. – Eu preciso usar um banheiro e tomar um banho.

– Passamos por um posto há uma hora... – disse ele sorrindo e apontando para trás, com seu polegar por sobre seu ombro. – Mas sua motorista disse que jamais usaria o banheiro _"daquela espelunca"_...! – rosnei interiormente, mas não disse nada. Alice desviou seus olhos cansados da estrada para mostrar a língua para mim.

– Relaxa Bella... – cantou Jasper. – Chegamos a Lubbock em uma hora e meia, mais ou menos... – e voltou a cantar.

.

**After two days in the desert sun my skin began to turn red** / _Depois de dois dias sob o sol do deserto minha pele começou a ficar vermelha_

**After three days in the desert fun I was looking at a river bed** / _Depois de três dias no divertido deserto eu estava olhando para o leito do rio_

**And the story it told of a river that flowed** / _E a história é sobre um rio que corria_

**Made me sad to think it was dead** / _Fico triste em pensar que ele estava morto_

.

**You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name** / _Você vê que eu atravessei o deserto num cavalo sem nome_

**It felt good to be out of the rain** / _Ele se sentiu bem em sair da chuva_

**In the desert you can remember your name** / _No deserto você pode se lembrar o seu nome_

**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain** / _Porque lá não há ninguém para te fazer sentir dor_

.

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

.

– Nossa, compor essa música deve ter gasto _muita_ maconha...! – brincou Edward aproveitando a nova pausa de Jasper. Nós quatro rimos.

– Com certeza!... – concordou Alice enfática.

Eu brigava com meu cabelo, com a escova em punho.

– Vocês precisam de algo do tipo pra ajudar nas composições. – eu disse, querendo mexer com Edward e Jasper. Edward sorriu torto para mim e acrescentou:

– Vou providenciar isso em Lubbock...!

Mordi brevemente meu lábio inferior e pressionei:

– É uma promessa?... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu corei.

Não podia resistir a ter uma nova experiência com Edward. Era viciante.

O brilho de contentamento em seu olhar era viciante.

Ele, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, veio sussurrar no meu ouvido:

– Também tive uma primeira vez com você...! – confessou. Os olhos de absinto me assaltaram os sentidos. Ele continuou sem permitir que eu me lembrasse como respira. – Foi minha primeira vez... _sem camisinha...!_

_Oh. Meu. Deus!..._ Já havia me esquecido daquilo...!

Jasper continuou.

.

**After nine days I let the horse run free 'cause the desert had turned to sea** / _Depois de nove dias eu deixei o cavalo correr livre porque o deserto tinha virado mar_

**There were plants and birds and rocks and things** / _Lá havia plantas e pássaros e pedras e coisas_

**There was sand and hills and rings** / _Lá havia areia e montanhas e anéis_

**The ocean is a desert with its life underground** / _O oceano é um deserto com a vida submersa_

**And a perfect disguise above** / _E tem sobre ele um disfarce perfeito_

**Under the cities lies a heart made of ground** / _Sob as cidades está escondido um coração feito de chão_

**But the humans will give no love** / _Mas os humanos não vão amar_

.

**You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name** / _Você vê que eu atravessei o deserto num cavalo sem nome_

**It felt good to be out of the rain** / _Ele se sentiu bem em sair da chuva_

**In the desert you can remember your name** / _No deserto você pode se lembrar o seu nome_

**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain** / _Porque lá não há ninguém para te fazer sentir dor_

_._

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

.

Lubbock, apesar do médio porte e da urbanização em meio ao deserto semi-árido do Texas, me pareceu uma miragem no horizonte, e depois um oásis.

O melhor hotel da cidade estava bem abaixo do padrão Cullen.

Bom, na verdade, estava bem abaixo dos padrões do hotel de onde vínhamos em Dallas! Acho que a convivência com essa família estava me deixando mal acostumada...! Mas parecia limpo e confortável o suficiente para tomarmos um banho e dormirmos o dia todo após um _breakfast_ reforçado. Tinha até ar condicionado nos quartos que pegamos...!

Cada casal pegou uma suíte, e Cínthia ficou sozinha.

Dormimos o dia todo, estávamos exaustos. Bom, talvez Emmett e Rosalie não tenham dormido _tanto_ assim...!

Após o anoitecer fomos, aos poucos, nos juntando na lanchonete em frente ao hotel e Emmett parecia cheio de energia e agitado.

– E aí? Como é que o povo dessa cidade se diverte? – perguntou ele, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Festas de música country, Em...! – cantou Jasper irônico, sabendo que Emmett rejeitaria a opção única.

– Vamos dar uma volta e ver o que a gente encontra...! – sugeriu Cínthia, com os olhos brilhantes em Edward. Eu me remexi na cadeira desconfortável.

Esperamos Rosalie e Emmett terminarem de comer, e voltamos para pegar os carros. Rodamos vários quarteirões, mas não encontramos nada de interessante.

Edward parou a _pick up_ num semáforo, Emmett emparelhou para gritar lá de dentro, trepando encima de Rose que estava no carona:

– Vamos tentar só até o final dessa avenida, se não encontrarmos nada; voltamos para o hotel e fazemos nossa festinha particular por lá... – sugeriu ele. Edward concordou e acelerou assim que a luz mudou de vermelha para verde.

Ao longe avistei um letreiro luminoso e apontei chamando a atenção de todos dentro do carro.

– Vejam!... Parece um parque de diversões!... – constatei.

– É... – concordou Alice. – Daqueles bem vagabundinhos, tipo anos 80...!

O letreiro piscava e agora mais próximos, li em voz alta:

– _Adventureland..._

Estava cheio. Na verdade parecia que toda a população com menos de vinte e um anos da cidade estava aqui.

Apesar disso, Alice tinha razão. Não era um parque de uma grande rede como o _Six Flags Over Texas_, em que estive com o James/Jacob-farsante. Era um parque pequeno, com as atrações clássicas, as luzes brilhantes, as barracas de hot-dog, os prêmios de bichinhos de pelúcia...

Ainda assim, estava lotado. Principalmente próximo a um pequeno palco montado perto do carrossel, onde um cara com seus quarenta anos tentava acalmar a galera que gritava:

– _BREN-NAN! BREN-NAN! BREN-NAN!_

Por fim, os gritos se acalmaram e ele conseguiu falar:

– Então... Dando início à gincana desta semana, o desafio consiste em subir neste palco e cantar ao vivo uma música antiga que, de alguma forma, se relacione com o Texas... – A plateia gritou e uivou levando as mãos ao alto em contentamento, e algumas pessoas começaram a se agitar freneticamente formando uma pequena fila na frente da escadinha do palco.

O apresentador tinha a voz calma e estranhamente arrastada. Usava um vocabulário e um sotaque incompatíveis com o local e com a situação. A outra mão que não segurava o microfone estava enfiada no bolso do jeans, como se ele estivesse super desconfortável por estar ali, e cavaria um buraco no chão para se esconder, se pudesse. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros curtos e muito cacheados, e sua pele era muito clara.

Ele continuou tranquilamente, como se estivesse proferindo uma palestra e não anunciando uma atração de um parque de diversões. – O prêmio já está pronto e esperando pelos ganhadores. Não é mesmo Emily?...

Várias cabeças giraram buscando o sinal de positivo de uma mulher que estava em pé próxima ao palco. Quando ela confirmou a pergunta do apresentador, o grupo de pessoas que ainda estava na plateia voltaram a gritar o nome – que devia ser o dele – com os braços dobrando e se esticando num soco no ar, como se marcassem a primeira sílaba do nome:

– _BREN-NAN! BREN-NAN! BREN-NAN!_

Nós trocamos olhares indagadores. O tal Brennan desceu do palco e caminhou na direção da mulher, Emily.

Jasper já estava perguntando para um grupo de jovens garotas com chapéu de _cowgirl_ perto de nós:

– Ei! E aí? O que tá rolando?

– É a gincana semanal... – esclareceu uma delas impaciente, como se fosse óbvio. Ela continuou apontando. – _Como assim!_ Vocês nunca ouviram falar de Jesse e Emily Brennan. Eles são os donos do parque.

– É... Toda semana tem um desafio diferente...! – interrompeu outra, revirando os olhos.

Nós agradecemos as informações imprecisas e saímos acompanhando Emmett que seguia ao encontro deles, puxando Rose pela mão.

– Olá! Sou Emmett Cullen! – disse ele oferecendo sua mão esticada para um aperto, seu sorriso amigável era aconchegante, apesar do seu tamanho intimidador. O tal Brennan olhou para o alto assustado por um momento, depois aceitou o aperto de mão de Emmett e se apresentou:

– Sou Jesse Brennan, esta é minha esposa Emily. – Emmett apertou a mão da mulher e nos apresentou:

– Estes são meus irmãos Edward e Alice, estes são Bella, Jasper e Cínthia e esta é a _minha_ Rose!

Brennan e Emily nos cumprimentaram a todos. Emmett deu voz a nossa curiosidade.

– Não somos daqui. Estamos de passagem e resolvemos sair para conhecer a cidade. O que está havendo aqui, Brennan? Você estava anunciando uma competição de música, é isso?

– Exatamente. Somos os donos do parque. _Adventureland_ é um parque itinerante...

– Rodamos o país e nos estabelecemos em uma região a cada verão. – interrompeu-o Emily esclarecendo. – Cada semana numa cidade diferente, com um desafio diferente no palco.

Ela era, sem dúvida, uma mulher muito bonita. Não era possível precisar sua idade ao certo, mas não devia ter mais do que quarenta anos. Não usava qualquer maquiagem, tinha os cabelos cor de mel que escorriam lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros; a pele era muito clara e suave para a idade, e os olhos verdes traziam algumas marcas sutis do tempo em seus cantos. Mas o que me chamou a atenção mesmo foi a camiseta do _Lou Reed_ que ela usava.

– Mas por que as pessoas mostram tanta empolgação? – foi Rose quem perguntou. – Quer dizer, está todo mundo pirando aqui! – Emily riu e respondeu.

– Todos querem o prêmio secreto...

– Prêmio secreto? – perguntou Alice.

– Exatamente! O prêmio lendário... É algo feito por mim, e somente alguns sortudos poderão descobrir o que é _se_ vencerem o desafio! E eu garanto: quem vence jamais esquece!

Nós ficamos com cara de babacas olhando para os dois, que saíram após pedirem licença.

Depois aos poucos nosso grupo se dispersou. Jasper, Alice e a _vela_, digo a Cínthia... foram comprar nossas bebidas. Emmett também saiu com Rose sem dizer aonde iam, e Edward e eu ficamos ali perto do carrossel.

Ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de falar baixo e inseguro:

– Preciso te contar algo... – Eu, involuntária e rapidamente, busquei seus olhos dando-lhe atenção curiosa. – Mas... Só tenha em mente que... – ele hesitou. – eu te amo demais, Bella. Por favor... – eu assenti sorrindo e aguardando. Ele continuou. – É que... Antes da gente se conhecer... Eu e a...

– _Edward!_ – foi Emmett quem interrompeu se espremendo no meio da multidão em nossa direção, seguido por Rose. – _Edward!..._ – Edward revirou os olhos e virou para seu irmão visivelmente irritado.

– Que foi agora, Em?... – gemeu.

Emmett parou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e no olhar, depois virou para o lado esperando os outros três que vinham se aproximando, antes de anunciar para todos nós:

– Inscrevi Edward e Jasper na gincana musical!

– _PORRA EMMETT!_ – gritou Edward muito irritado. Jasper gargalhou de boa sem acreditar. Emmett olhou para ele e confirmou:

– É sério cara!...

A risada de Jasper sumiu na hora, que ele leu a seriedade de Emmett.

– Você ficou maluco, Emmett? Edward e eu nunca ensaiamos juntos? – rosnou Jasper, agora também irritado.

– Quê que tem! Aposto que vocês vão lá e arrasam... Eu quero saber qual é o lendário prêmio secreto... – o tom de criança birrenta dele acalmou Jasper e Edward, que por fim, tiveram que fazer alguns planos e escolher uma música.

Quando o primeiro concorrente deles na gincana subiu ao palco, tive um vislumbre da vitória fácil dos dois, baseada no que já tinha visto deles tocando e cantando...! Todos os outros oscilaram entre a total desafinação e a falta de talento para tocar o violão. O repertório foi pior ainda...! Não passou de músicas country melosas e antigas. A plateia vaiava com o polegar virado para baixo.

Não me lembro de um dia já ter rido e me divertido tanto até hoje...! E é claro, começamos a tomar as cervejas que Emmett a toda hora trazia. Notei, porém, que Cínthia só tomava refrigerante, embora uma piadinha de Alice a respeito disso deixou claro que trocar cervejas por refrigerante, não é o costume de sua amiga.

Finalmente, na vez dos dois subirem ao palco, senti Edward um pouco nervoso, puxei seu rosto para colar nossos lábios e disse:

– Vai lá e se diverte! – ele sorriu e me fitou por alguns segundos com olhos brilhantes.

– Agora é a vez de Edward Cullen e Jasper Withlock! – exclamou Jesse Brennan daquele seu jeito nada animado...!

Os dois subiram ao palco um pouco tímidos. Fariam um dueto com violão. Jasper usaria o seu próprio e Edward pegou um emprestado com Emily, que ficou de pé ao meu lado com os braços cruzados para assistir.

Eles se acomodaram em banquinhos de madeira e Brennan virou os suportes dos microfones para eles, enquanto Edward afinava o violão.

Fez-se um silêncio súbito, de repente, e o ar foi tomado por uma magia diferente. A magia que todo momento peculiarmente épico tem, e você sente, ou apenas _sabe_, que aquele exato instante mudará vidas...

Jasper e Edward começaram a dedilhar os violões em uma harmoniosa sucessão de arpejos, característicos de trilhas de filmes de _cowboy_, num arranjo bastante inovador para uma música antiga – como era exigido na gincana – e bastante conhecida.

.

**Wanted Dead or Alive / _Procurado Vivo ou Morto_**

**.**

**It's all the same, only the names will change** / _É tudo igual, só mudam os nomes_

**Everyday it seems we're wasting away** / _Todo dia, parece que estamos perdendo os caminhos_

**Another place where the faces are so cold** / _Outro lugar onde os rostos são tão frios_

**I'd drive all night just to get back home** / _Eu dirigiria a noite toda, só para voltar para casa_

.

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride** / _Eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu monto_

**I'm wanted dead or alive** / _Sou Procurado, vivo ou morto_

**Wanted dead or alive** / _Procurado, vivo ou morto_

.

– Eles são bons…! – elogiou Emily falando comigo. Eu concordei sorrindo.

– São!... Mas é a primeira vez que tocam juntos...! – esclareci. Ela sorriu timidamente.

– Não são os primeiros talentos de verdade que encontramos em nossas gincanas pelo país... – ela comentou. A plateia começou a marcar o ritmo com palmas.

Emmett começou a discar freneticamente em seu celular, e levando o aparelho ao ouvido falou com alguém que atendia do outro lado:

– _Kellan?__Fala__ véio_, tudo bem? Você ainda tá procurando músicos? – fez uma pausa rápida e disse. – _Então escuta!_ – e levantou o celular ligado para que o tal Kellan ouvisse.

Rose perguntou, sem interromper as palmas:

– Quem é?

– Um amigo meu que é acionista de uma grande gravadora! – respondeu Emmett sorrindo e ainda sustentando o celular.

.

**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days** / _Às vezes eu durmo, às vezes passo dias sem dormir_

**And people I meet always go their separate ways** / _E as pessoas que conheço sempre seguem caminhos diferentes_

**Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink** / _Às vezes você sabe que dia é pela garrafa que bebe_

**And times when you're all alone all you do is think** / _E quando está sozinho, só faz pensar_

.

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride** / _Sou um caubói cavalgo num cavalo de aço_

**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive** / _Sou procurado (procurado), vivo ou morto_

**Wanted (wanted) dead or alive** / _Procurado (procurado), vivo ou morto_

.

**Oh and I ride!** / _Ah e eu cavalgo!_

.

– Você e o Brennan se tornaram lendas por aqui... – puxei assunto com Emily. Ela sorriu.

– É uma região onde as pessoas adoram histórias e lendas...! E a ideia do prêmio secreto da gincana semanal encaixou-se como uma luva... Vocês estão indo para onde? – perguntou-me ela.

– LA. – disse resoluta. – Mas preciso ainda, aqui mesmo no Texas, passar em Amarillo, para conhecer o _Cadillac Ranch_. Você conhece?

– _Sim..._ Eu conheço. – respondeu com uma ênfase um pouco irônica, e notando minha estranheza esclareceu. – O Texas é o estado, que cortado pela antiga _Mother Road_, mantém o maior trecho conservado dela. Cercado de muitas lendas e histórias fantásticas. A que mais me fascina é a lenda da gangue dos motoqueiros guardiões da _Route 66_... Como eles os chamam mesmo...?

Fomos interrompidas pelas palmas e gritos histéricos das garotas, com o final da música e da apresentação de Edward e Jasper. Emily pediu licença porque deveria conversar com seu marido Brennan para que juntos decidissem quem ganharia o prêmio secreto. Eles desceram do palco sorrindo e eu pulei no pescoço do Edward.

– _Foi incrível! Incrível!_ – cantei em tom alterado, ele ria me levantando.

Alice também veio comemorar junto com Jasper, porque ganhando ou não, eles sem dúvida, arrasaram. Emmett ainda falava no telefone com seu amigo, mas já vinha se aproximando com Rose.

Fiquei irritada com a forma como Cínthia fez questão de abraçar Edward, parabenizando-o pela apresentação. Mas me controlei...!

Edward e Jasper foram colocados para conversar ao telefone com o tal Kellan, amigo do Emmett; enquanto nós aguardávamos para saber quem ganharia o prêmio. Como ainda demoraria a sair o resultado, fomos nos divertir no parque.

Depois de algumas rodadas de montanha-russa, Cínthia correu para o banheiro, com a cor do rosto num tom meio esverdeado... Acompanhei Alice atrás dela, e embora nós tenhamos percebido que ela vomitava violentamente, ela disse que queria ficar sozinha.

Ao sairmos do banheiro, os outros já vinham para nos encontrar, pois o Brennan já estava no palco para anunciar os vencedores da gincana, com aquela voz _super_ animada, que lhe era peculiar...!

– Esta semana, os vencedores foram Edward Cullen e Jasper Withlock... – disse ele sem emoção.

Nós gritamos e assoviamos comemorando juntos. Edward ria muito e apertou a mão do Jasper como se eles selassem algo muito mais especial ali.

Acompanhamos Emily e Jesse Brennan até seu trailer para recebermos o misterioso prêmio secreto. Lá, Emily nos entregou um embrulho em saco de pão, para os dois, dizendo:

– Tem um para cada um de vocês... Divirtam-se e mantenham o segredo!

Edward e Jasper abriram o saco e foram os primeiros a ver o que era. Mas, com as vozes de frustração exclamaram em uníssono:

– _Ah, é isso! Fala sério!..._

Nós nos esprememos para ver o que era o prêmio...

Meia hora depois, sentamos em um banco perto da roda-gigante. Era meia-noite de 4 de julho e o parque promoveu uma queima de fogos em comemoração. Emily nos disse que quando ela e Jesse começaram a ficar juntos em 1987, assistiram a uma queima de fogos parecida com aquela no parque em que trabalhavam, que por sinal também de chamava _Adventureland...!_

– Bom, vamos comer estes _cookies_ aí... – pediu Jasper desanimado, quando os fogos cessaram.

Nenhum de nós poderia supor que o lendário prêmio secreto fossem _cookies_ de chocolate... Edward abriu o embrulho de papel de pão e distribuiu. Um para cada. Tinha um cheiro delicioso, mas não era somente chocolate ali, só não conseguimos identificar os outros ingredientes... O _cookie_ estava gostoso e cada um nós devorou o seu em dois minutos.

– _Grande_ prêmio... – reclamou Emmett. – Tava gostoso e tudo, mas fiquei decepcionado...

– Eu também... – concordou Rose, quando acabou de comer o seu.

Repousei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e olhei para a roda-gigante distraída. O celular de Alice vibrou e ela leu a mensagem, depois avisou:

– Era a Cín, ela já está no hotel. Não estava se sentindo bem e foi pra cama.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Os fogos recomeçaram... – disse vagamente Alice.

Eu olhei o céu procurando, mas não havia mais fogos de artifício nenhum explodindo. Da onde ela tirou aquilo?...

– Vamos caminhar um pouco... – chamou Emmett. – A noite está perfeita para dar uma volta...

Nós nos levantamos e fomos em direção ao portão do Adventureland, passamos pelos nossos carros, mas os ignoramos.

Quando ganhamos as ruas, Jasper e Alice começaram a rir. Olhamos para eles sem entender nada, mas eles agora gargalhavam e aquilo era ainda tentava entender e perguntava com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir:

– _O quê?... O que foi?..._ – mas continuava gargalhando.

Edward já curvado de tanto rir apoiou-se nos joelhos buscando ar. Meus olhos lacrimejavam naquela gargalhada insensata, e os fios tênues da consciência se desprenderam enquanto corríamos por um corredor escuro entre duas casas...

**. **

**TRECHO EM NARRATIVA EXTERNA **

**. **

O grupo de seis jovens correu para dentro de uma propriedade particular. Entraram pelos fundos em um gramado verde, que circundava a área de uma magnífica piscina, cujas águas aquecidas soltavam leve fumaça, sob a sutil iluminação de uma lâmpada da varanda, propositalmente deixada acessa pelos proprietários.

A sorte é que não havia ninguém na casa...!

Para todos eles, a sensação de correr era estranha; porque todos eles sentiam como se estivessem pisando em nuvens. As gargalhadas débeis continuavam sem explicação, com uma euforia incrivelmente contagiante e relaxante.

Sim. Eles se sentiam relaxados... _Muito_ relaxados...! Como nunca estiveram antes. E isso fazia toda diferença!... Fazia com que seus sentimentos mais evidentes e recentes aflorassem tornando-se explícitos, transparentes...

Eram três casais, coincidente e ridiculamente apaixonados.

O grande urso de cabelos escuros foi o primeiro a se despir e mergulhar na piscina totalmente nu, apesar da presença de sua pequena irmã e da namorada de seu irmão. Foi imitado pelo músico loiro de cachos curtos, que uma vez dentro da piscina, espirrou água na baixinha do rosto de elfo, a fim de molhá-la e pressioná-la para que se juntasse a ele. Ela se despiu lentamente, fazendo com que seu namorado loiro ofegasse sem fôlego. Enquanto, o urso sinalizava para sua loira, convidando-a.

A loira, porém, arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu obliquamente.

Se seu irmão parecia um urso, o lindo jovem dos cabelos de bronze tinha a atitude de um leão... Ele, finalmente, livrou-se de suas roupas e, como um felino, passou por sua namorada de cabelos castanhos, sorriu torto para a garota, que mordeu o lábio inferior um pouquinho hesitante. Ela estava perdida em devaneios, mas um resquício de timidez não a permitia se despir assim na frente dos outros.

Foi a loira absurdamente linda quem a ajudou.

A loira a puxou suavemente, a conduzindo pela mão delicada até a borda da piscina onde os outros as aguardavam. Ela acariciou o rosto da morena, que deixou suas pálpebras se fecharem com o toque daquela mão pequena e macia. A outra mão da loira se uniu à primeira, e ambas juntas começaram a passear pelo corpo da tímida menina dos cachos de mogno.

Encontrando a ponta da camiseta da morena, a loira a puxou lentamente, o que provocou o gemido de alguém dentro da água. Elas não olharam para ver quem seria. Os pares de olhos azuis e castanhos não se desgrudavam. Os olhos castanhos demonstravam receio e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. Havia sede por novas descobertas ali... Os olhos azuis falavam de vida, confiança e paixão. Ambos cintilavam de desejo, muito embora elas nunca tenham sequer cogitado algo parecido com isso antes...

Os rostos das duas estavam muito próximos, e elas podiam sentir seus hálitos se misturando numa combinação perfeita, enquanto respiravam aos arquejos na antecipação de um beijo. Os dois lábios rosados se tocaram. O que fez irromper gemidos e sussurros incoerentes das gargantas dos dois irmãos dentro da água.

Enquanto, o casal se tocava encostado na outra borda da piscina. Pois o loiro de cabelos cacheados não desgrudava os olhos das meninas fora d'água, ao mesmo tempo em que, colado ao corpo dela por trás, invadia com o dedo a intimidade da baixinha, que incrivelmente excitada e lubrificada friccionava seu clitóris nos dedos calejados do músico, e também contemplava o encontro dos dois lindos lábios fora da água, e gemia insanamente com tudo aquilo...

Arfando, a bela morena partiu o beijo, e abriu seus lábios para invadir a boca da loira com sua língua. As duas línguas de veludo travaram um duelo insano, enquanto suas mãos viajavam por todos os lugares de seus corpos que se chocavam. Logo, a bela morena arrancaria a camiseta da loira, para que dois pares de seios excitados e intumescidos sob o tecido fino dos sutiãs, se apertassem eroticamente; provocando uma ereção tão alucinantemente rápida quanto dolorosa de desejo em seus namorados, os irmãos dentro da piscina. Eles se mantinham concentrados nas carícias que suas namoradas trocavam, e de costas para o casal, ignoravam a invasão digital que o loiro agora fazia no corpo de sua irmã.

As duas garotas fora d'água continuavam experimentando do sabor doce de suas bocas, do contato sensual de seus corpos, e do toque muito macio de suas mãos pequenas; que escorregaram para os botões e zíperes de suas calças. As peças deslizaram sozinhas pelos corpos esguios das duas jovens, que se livrando dos calçados apenas tiveram que pular e chutar para longe a poça de jeans no chão. Tendo com isso que interromper o beijo, a loira puxou e sugou o lábio inferior da morena. Logo suas pernas – bambas pelo torpor que tomava conta de seus corpos – cederiam, e elas sentariam frente a frente na borda da piscina para lentamente torturarem seus namorados retirando seus sutiãs em movimentos sincronizados. Olhos nos olhos.

A loira abocanhou o seio da bela morena, e tomou seu tempo mordendo e chupando o mamilo rosado, enquanto moldava o outro em sua mão muito delicada, onde seu polegar fazia círculos suavemente estimulantes no mamilo. Os dois irmãos dentro d'água não puderam mais se controlar e com seus membros em punho começaram a bombear vigorosamente suas extensões para frente e para trás, deixando gemidos roucos escaparem de suas gargantas. As duas sentiam arrepios alucinantes que subiam e desciam em espiral pelos seus corpos perfeitos, sentindo-se lindas e desejadas. A cabeça da morena pendeu para trás com a necessidade cortante de fricção entre suas pernas. A loira também se sentia gotejante e excitada, deixava sua língua circundar o mamilo da morena e experimentava o sabor doce que ele tinha.

Logo as mãos de ambas deslizariam para suas intimidades e, empurrando para o lado as calcinhas, a loira invadiria com o dedo o corpo da morena, e esta faria o mesmo com a linda loira; elas faziam coro aos gemidos insanos e altos de seus namorados, que gozavam intensamente em suas próprias mãos. Em êxtase com os movimentos circulares que o dedo da morena fazia em sua intimidade a loira deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro da outra, permitindo que seu corpo fosse tomado pelo prazer e pela luxúria daquele momento sem precedentes em sua vida. Seus namorados, dentro da piscina aproximaram-se com os olhos vidrados em cada movimento das duas, e com novas ereções concentrando todo o sangue de seus corpos entre suas pernas, apesar do orgasmo que haviam acabado de experimentar.

O casal na outra margem, contemplando aquele espetáculo, e sem poder mais suportar o desejo ardente em seus centros pulsantes, viraram de frente um para o outro e num impulso se encaixaram. O músico loiro virou de costas para os outros e imprensou a baixinha contra a parede azulejada da piscina, penetrando-a completamente. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, e o pescoço com os braços. Eles se chocavam lenta e ritmadamente; ofegantes, com os olhos concentrados um no outro, que falavam entre si muito mais do que mil palavras.

Do outro lado da piscina, as duas garotas retiraram de dentro de si seus dedos encharcados do néctar que seus corpos expeliam e levaram até os lábios de seus respectivos namorados para que eles experimentassem o sabor da namorada do outro. O urso de cabelo escuro, com olhos febris, agarrou sofregamente a mão de sua loira e sugou deliciado o gosto da intimidade da namorada de seu irmão; que por sua vez, abocanhou o dedo de sua morena e chupou lentamente, e de olhos fechados, sorvendo todo o mel expulso pelo corpo da loira, namorada de seu irmão.

– _Mais..._ – sussurrou o urso.

Imediatamente os braços do lindo leão de cabelos de bronze envolveram sua namorada amparando-a para que ela deitasse no chão da borda da piscina, e colou sua boca nos lábios ansiosos dela, enquanto a loira retirava-lhe as calcinhas e abaixava-se para experimentar com sua própria língua o inigualável e viciante sabor da bela morena. E como a intimidade da loira ficara exposta na posição em ela agora estava – com o rosto enterrado entre as pernas da morena –; seu próprio namorado, o grande e musculoso urso de cabelos curtos e escuros, afastando-lhe novamente a calcinha enterrou o dedo em seu corpo. O que a fez sugar a outra com mais ímpeto e avidez.

Na outra margem da piscina o casal uivava alto, com o ritmo das estocadas intensificando-se, e o músico loiro perfurando o corpo da baixinha impiedosamente. Ela, no entanto, não podia amar mais todas aquelas sensações de volúpia que ele provocava nela... Ele sentia explosões leves em seu púbis cada vez que seus corpos se chocavam.

A morena experimentava sensações incompreensíveis de puro delírio, com a língua molhada e quente de seu namorado vasculhando cada centímetro da sua boca, e com os lábios, dentes e língua da loira chupando, mordendo e invadindo-a em seu centro dolorosamente latejante; seu corpo todo ardia pulsando e ela podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando. A loira, por sua vez, canalizava os arrepios de prazer que o dedo enorme e grosso de seu namorado provocava em sua intimidade para sua boca, propiciando a morena um êxtase insano. Cedo demais, a loira afastou-se do corpo da outra jovem, e buscou com olhos ardentes de desejo a boca de seu próprio namorado. Com seus lábios colados e as línguas entrelaçadas, ele então a agarrou e arrastou para dentro da água da forma mais selvagem.

A morena choramingou sem o contato que precisava em seu ponto flamejante, mas seu namorado também a puxaria para seus braços, dentro da água morna da piscina. Ele fincou nela o seu mastro e tremulou seu quadril aconchegando-se na entrada inacreditavelmente apertada e úmida. Os olhos castanhos dela reviraram-se descontrolados por alguns segundos, depois encontraram os olhos verdes dele e cintilaram com confiança, entrega e paixão arrebatadora, que eram o espelho dos sentimentos que fluíam dos olhos dele. Com as mãos espalmadas no traseiro dela, ele acomodou o quadril da jovem contra seu corpo, preenchendo-a total e profundamente. As pernas dela o envolveram e seus cotovelos repousaram na borda da piscina, enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás descontrolada e enevoada de prazer.

O jovem de cabelos escuros e sua loira exuberante partiram o beijo violento que trocavam, para que ele pudesse virá-la de costas para ele, e passando um de seus braços incrivelmente torneados no ventre dela, e o outro em seus ombros para tomou-a por trás com ímpeto de virilidade. A loira soltou um grito surdo de prazer quando foi invadida, e arfou de olhos fechados, com um sorriso de júbilo ensaiando por espalhar-se no seu rosto perfeito. Seu traseiro arrebitou-se para proporcionar o ângulo perfeito à invasão em seu centro latejante, e suas mãos buscaram apoio na borda da piscina, bem ao lado de onde o outro casal estava.

Os músculos dos dois jovens tencionavam em cada estocada nos corpos de suas namoradas, que apesar dos movimentos em espasmos dessas invasões, ainda encontraram uma forma de chocar seus lábios famintos em mais um beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que tinham suas intimidades preenchidas pelo leão e pelo urso.

O casal da outra margem já não poderia segurar por mais tempo o orgasmo que se aproximava. Então, o músico virou-se e carregando sua baixinha; foram para junto dos outros dois casais do outro lado da piscina. A loira e a morena interromperam o beijo desesperado que trocavam, em meio as estocadas vigorosas dos dois irmãos, e receberam a baixinha com seus braços estendidos. Seus namorados, entendendo num lampejo, o que elas queriam, mudaram suas posições e sustentando-lhes os corpos, permitiram que elas acariciassem, beijassem e chupassem o pescoço, a nuca e os ombros da baixinha.

Isso foi o que bastou para ela, e para o músico dos cachos de ouro. Os dois gozaram deliciosamente... Ela primeiro, sentindo o toque voraz das bocas das meninas, e ele alguns segundos depois, contemplando aquele espetáculo de luxúria que as três exibiam, com o rosto de elfo de sua namorada se distorcendo por alguns segundos, nublado pelo clímax que explodia em seu corpo.

As duas garotas também se aproximavam do auge. A morena o alcançaria primeiro; gemendo alto com a língua da baixinha enfiada em seu ouvido e os dentes da loira mordendo seu pescoço bem onde havia uma _tattoo_ feita há alguns dias; seu namorado de cabelos de bronze sentiu seu membro sendo fortemente mordido pela entrada dela, e em espasmos e tremores alucinantes liberou seu líquido quente, que se misturou ao dela e ambos se diluíram na água da piscina.

As atenções agora se voltaram para a loira, que tendo o enorme membro de seu namorado urso preenchendo-a, pediu a baixinha num sussurro e com olhos em chamas:

– _Me ajude..._

Um dedo da baixinha, que ainda estava encaixada e sustentada pelo músico, deslizou até o nervo inchado e submerso da loira, bem perto de onde seu irmão a penetrava por trás, e pressionou o centro latejante ali, provocando o orgasmo que eclodiu profundamente pelo corpo perfeito e dourado, com gemidos altos escapando de sua garganta. A visão de sua loira sendo estimulada por sua própria irmã foi o que bastou para que o jovem dos cabelos escuros também derramasse seu líquido no corpo adorado ao qual se encaixava; ofegando pesadamente com as narinas infladas pelo esforço, e os músculos do corpo anatomicamente definido – antes retesados –, relaxando trêmulos e lânguidos, enfim...

Tomados pelo torpor que invadia seus corpos, os três rapazes tomaram suas garotas – já quase adormecidas – nos braços, e saíram da piscina usando a escada, que descia em grandes degraus na margem oposta. Eles as deitaram em um grande divã de material impermeável e sentados no chão em volta, se permitiram adorar e contemplar os três corpos perfeitos que nus se entrelaçaram inconscientemente para se aquecerem em seu sono.

Eles tomaram seu tempo olhando para elas com as mentes em devaneios insondáveis, entre a adoração, a paixão e a posse, até que também adormeceram no gramado, sob o luar prateado e o céu intensamente brilhante como um som do _The Cure_...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: E aí? Todo mundo vivo aí? =D_**

**_Mereço reviews?_**

**_Antes de me despedir, preciso mandar um beijinho para a Reneesme Black, que favoritou minha FIC! Obrigada flor... Isso me estimula mto a continuar escrevendo! :)_**

**_Agora com as semanas complicadas das provas se aproximando, não sei qdo sai o próximo capítulo! Mas posso adiantar que vai se chamar "Os Volturi"!_**

**_bjokas' *-*  
_**


	11. Os Volturi

**_N/A: Demorei, mas cheguei! Semanas complicadas... :/_**

**_Mas vão passar... ;*_**

**_Músicas:_**

**_- Alright - Supergrass (tentei começar o capítulo de forma bem engraçada, e a música faz toda diferença, então, ñ deixem de escutar! ;*)  
_**

**_- Cadillac Ranch - Bruce Springsteen._**

**_Os links estão no meu perfil, como sempre!  
_**

**_Vamos ao capítulo! Divirtam-se!_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

_**

.

10. OS VOLTURI

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Meus olhos abertos arderam no sol escaldante do semi-árido texano, levantei minha cabeça, confuso e, deitado de bruços, vi primeiro a piscina. Eu me lembrava de ter mergulhado nela ontem, em meio às gargalhadas... Rolei rápido meu corpo e procurei por Bella preocupado. Senti meus olhos saltarem das órbitas com a visão das três garotas dormindo entrelaçadas e nuas. Minha cabeça girou tonta e confusa, e foi quando escutei o som característico de um carro que entrava na garagem ao lado da casa.

.

**Alright / _Tudo bem_**

.

**We are young, we run green,** / _Nós somos jovens, somos inocentes,_

**Keep our teeth, nice and clean,** / _Mantemos nossos dentes, bonitos e limpos,_

**See our friends, see the sights, feel alright,** / _Vemos nossos amigos, consideramos nossa opinião, nos sentimos bem._

**We wake up, we go out, smoke a fag,** / _Nós acordamos, nós saímos, fumamos um cigarro,_

**Put it out, see our friends,** / _Colocamos para fora, vemos nossos amigos,_

**See the sights, feel alright,** / _Considerando nossa opinião, nos sentimos bem,_

.

E, embora eu não tivesse total consciência de onde nós estávamos, e nem do que tinha rolado naquela piscina, apenas saltei para sacudir Emmett que também dormia peladão bem próximo de onde eu estava.

– _Em..._ – não gritei, mas saiu mais distorcido do que um sussurro. Ouvi o som seco do freio de mão sendo puxado e o sacudi com mais vigor. – _Porra, Em! Acorda!_

Com alguma sorte, os donos da casa entrariam direto e não viriam para cá. Olhei em pânico para a casa e constatei que a porta da varanda era uma ampla porta de vidro. Eles nos veriam de qualquer forma...

Emmett estava acordando tão confuso quanto eu, saltei e procurei pelas minhas roupas do outro lado da piscina, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi as vozes das crianças saindo do carro e entrando em casa. _Mas que merda!..._

Puxei minhas calças e corri para cobrir Bella. Emmett, se dando conta do que estava acontecendo também saltou sobre suas pernas xingando e procurando suas calças. Foi quando nossos olhos encontraram o olhar assustado dele: o provável dono da casa.

O homem de quase meia idade parou chocado olhando das garotas para Jasper, que ainda estava nu e desmaiado no chão, e depois de um átimo correu para dentro gritando:

– Não deixe as crianças virem para cá, Grace... – havia movimentação nas cortinas de uma das janelas que devia ser da cozinha. Ele saiu novamente gritando. – Ligue para a polícia...

.

**Are we like you?** / _Somos como você?_

**I can't be sure,** / _Eu não tenho certeza,_

**Of the scene, as she turns, **/ _Desta_ _situação, conforme ela muda_

**We** **are strange in our worlds,** / _Nós somos estranhos em nossos mundos,_

.

**But we are young, we get by, **/_Mas nós somos jovens, estamos indo_

**Can't go mad, ain't got time, **/_Não podemos enlouquecer, não há tempo,_

**Sleep around, if we like,** / _Dormimos por aí, caso nós gostemos_

**But we're alright, **/_Mas estamos bem,_

**Got some cash, bought some wheels,** / _Temos algum dinheiro, compramos algum carango_

**Took it out, 'cross the fields,** / _Saímos por aí, através dos campos,_

**Lost control, hit a wall,** / _Perdemos o controle, batemos contra o muro,_

**But we're alright,** / _Mas está tudo bem_

.

Eu sacudia Bella enfiando sua calcinha pelas suas pernas, quando vi que o dono da casa agora voltava para cá, trazendo consigo um molho de chaves e dirigindo-se para uma porta perto da garagem, que devia ser de um quartinho de entulho. _Oh, deus... Faça com que ele saia de lá com um taco de beisebol ao invés de um rifle...!_

Emmett tentava vestir o corpo inerte e mole de Rose, e já tinha acordado Jasper. Este, por sua vez, se vestia freneticamente antes de acordar minha irmã desmaiada.

Só que o dono da casa saiu do quartinho com uma espingarda no ombro. Nós três agarramos as meninas seminuas – quer dizer, Alice _ainda_ estava nua – e saímos correndo pelo lugar por onde provavelmente entramos: a cerca viva de arbustos; com o primeiro tiro explodindo em nossos ouvidos. _Oh, deus... Que ele tenha uma péssima pontaria, então...!_

Corríamos pelas ruas de Lubbock, na direção do estacionamento do parque onde deixamos os carros. Algumas pessoas nos olhavam assustadas, mas nós ignoramos...

Jasper tinha os jeans mal vestidos atrapalhando sua corrida ainda no meio das pernas. A sorte – _ou não!..._ – é que ele havia conseguido vestir sua cueca rasgada, cujo rombo deixava metade de suas bolas à mostra.

Apesar da situação, Emmett e eu não conseguimos não gargalhar dele; que ainda carregava Alice nua, com as roupas dela jogadas sobre seus seios.

A cabeça de Bella girava insanamente, e ela continuava desacordada em meus braços. Lutei para prender o alto de sua cabeça com meu queixo, antes que ela acabasse com o pescoço deslocado.

.

**Are we like you,** / _Somos como você?_

**I can't be sure,** / _Eu não tenho certeza,_

**Of the scene, as she turns,** / _Desta situação, conforme ela muda_

**We are strange in our worlds,** / _Nós somos estranhos em nossos mundos,_

.

**But we are young, we run green,** / _Mas nós somos jovens, somos inocentes,_

**Keep our teeth, nice and clean,** / _Protegemos nossos dentes, bonitos e limpos,_

**See our friends, see the sights, feel alright,** / _Vemos nossos amigos, consideremos nossa opinião, nos sentimos bem._

.

Emmett ia à frente quando avistamos o estacionamento onde só havia os nossos carros. Chocados, vimos que no lugar onde ontem estavam os brinquedos e luzes e letreiros do parque, não havia mais nada. O terreno estava vazio...

O _Adventureland_ já tinha desaparecido de lá. E eu me perguntei se toda aquela noite foi real...

Eu e Jasper tocamos mesmo naquele palco improvisado?... Nós vencemos mesmo uma gincana absurdamente insólita?... Nós recebemos mesmo _cookies_ de chocolate como prêmio?...

_OS COOKIES!..._

A compreensão inundou minha cabeça como um raio... _É claro!..._ _Havia muito mais do que chocolate naqueles biscoitos...!_

As lembranças do que rolou na piscina agora começavam a voltar, borradas, como se fossem um sonho...! Um sonho _muito_ bom, obviamente!...

Acomodamos as meninas dentro dos carros e aceleramos dali, de volta ao hotel. Após vestir Alice, Jasper colocou a calça jeans em Bella para mim.

– O que foi aquilo cara?... – perguntou ele ainda um pouco confuso, pulando para o banco da frente da _pick up_.

– Você lembra o que rolou ontem? – perguntei, buscando uma confirmação.

– Você tá falando exatamente do quê? – perguntou ele hesitante. Como eu não respondi e mantive os olhos fixos no trânsito, ele continuou. – Humm... O que rolou no parque...? Nós tocamos juntos mesmo. Depois comemos o prêmio, e... – pausa dramática. – _PUTAQUEPARIU, AQUILO NA PISCINA NÃO FOI UM SONHO!_ – gritou Jasper de repente. E, depois, visivelmente sem graça, e dando-se conta de que acordamos todos pelados. – _Ah, cara..._

E eu tinha certeza de que ele estava se referindo ao fato de ter fodido minha irmã, até que a mesma visse estrelas cor-de-rosa, na minha frente e na de Emmett. Tratei de tranquilizá-lo:

– Tô de boa, Jaz... Aquilo parece que foi um sonho mesmo... _Bom pra caralho_, mas um sonho!...

Ele não disse mais nada. Mas é claro que a história de sonho não colou. A noite de ontem foi a minha experiência sexual mais... _Foda!_ E, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de tratá-la como uma quimera, um sonho que merecesse ser esquecido...

Chegamos ao hotel e Rose já tinha acordado no outro carro. Mesmo assim, Emmett a levou para dentro em seus braços, como se ela fosse de cristal. Quem diria? O grande urso todo _apaixonadinho_...!

Enquanto eu fechava a conta para que pudéssemos partir o quanto antes, Emmett foi acordar e avisar Cínthia. Não podíamos perder tempo, não ficamos esperando para ter certeza de que os donos da casa chamariam mesmo a polícia, mas o fato é que o que fizemos _foi_ invasão de domicílio.

Voltei ao meu quarto e Bella já estava acordada. Alice ainda dormia em nossa cama – vestindo a minha camiseta e nada mais –, enquanto Jasper estava na suíte deles arrumando suas coisas. Ela me olhou e corou:

– Você está bem? – perguntei, sentando na cama para poder tocar a pele muito macia do seu rosto.

– O quanto daquilo foi de verdade? – perguntou ela hesitantemente baixo. Eu ri.

– Tudo, amor...! – ela corou. Eu a beijei e pedi. – Tome seu banho, amor. Precisamos partir...

Bella assentiu e pulou da cama, dirigindo-se ao banheiro e mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

Aceleramos pela 027, em direção de Amarillo naquele 4 de julho histórico.

Deste dia em diante, eu sempre lembraria esta noite quando visse a queima de fogos da independência...!

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Na parada em Plainview para o almoço, dei um jeito de arrastar Alice para uma farmácia.

– Você pode me explicar qual o motivo de todo o estresse? – perguntou ela, com a testa franzida. – Você viajou calada de Lubbock até aqui, meu irmão deve ter te perguntado o que está havendo uma duzentas vezes...! Foi a noite de ontem? É isso?

– Não, diretamente.

– Seja mais específica, Bella...

– Ok. Eu estou meio que em pânico, Alice. – deixei transparecer todo meu desespero. – Ontem foi a segunda vez que Edward e eu fizemos sem camisinha... – vi a compreensão inundar seu rosto antes irritado. Ela suspirou e pensou por um minuto.

– Bom, vamos comprar logo essas pílulas, não sabemos quando encontraremos outra farmácia tão boa quanto essa, e você deve tomá-las no primeiro dia do próximo ciclo.

– E se não tiver ciclo? – perguntei apavorada.

– _Booom, aííí..._ – ela deixou a frase morrer sugestivamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Senti a cor fugir do meu rosto, e a bile vir tocar minha garganta.

– Não se desespere Bella. Quando foi sua última menstruação? – pensei por um minuto para responder com certeza.

– Hum... Um pouco antes de chegarmos à Biloxi.

– Então, vocês fizeram nos dias mais seguros... – esclareceu ela. – Não é seu período fértil... – eu suspirei aliviada. – De qualquer maneira, vão precisar tomar cuidado a partir de agora até que você comece a usar a pílula...

Eu assenti. Ela escolheu uma caixinha na sessão de produtos femininos e colocou em minha mão.

– Aqui está.

Juntamo-nos aos outros no restaurante do outro lado da avenida principal da pequena cidade, e Edward nos observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não pude deixar de perceber também um olhar especulativo vindo de Cínthia.

– Podíamos fazer um desvio para o leste... Seria legal conhecer o _canyon_ de _Palo Duro_...! – sugeriu Emmett esperançoso.

– Uau, Em... Depois de ontem à noite você ainda está de _Palo Duro_!... – ironizou Alice, cobrindo a boca em forma de 'O', e arrancando tanto gargalhadas inocentes de Cínthia, quanto um vermelho pimentão de Rose e Jasper.

– Não, Emmett. – sacudi a cabeça teimosa e vigorosamente, ignorando a piada da baixinha. – Eu preciso chegar ao tal _Cadillac Ranch_ logo... Estou ansiosa para encontrar mais uma pista deixada pela minha mãe... – Ele murchou um pouquinho, eu completei. – É claro que você está livre para ir onde você quiser. O que eu quero dizer, é que _eu_ sigo em direção a Amarillo.

– _Nós..._ – corrigiu-me Edward, eu busquei seus olhos sorrindo.

– Ok, irmãzinha... É claro que não vou me separar de vocês agora. Viemos juntos até aqui. Vamos juntos até o final! – cantou Emmett mostrando as covinhas.

– Mas o quê você está procurando, Bella? Não entendi isso ainda... – foi Cínthia quem perguntou, mas senti que Rose teria feito a mesma pergunta em poucos segundos.

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-las, Alice tomou a palavra e começou a relatar para as duas toda a história do 'mapa' de minha mãe, e como eu descobri que havia um enigma a ser desvendado lá; bem como, minha visita a Tia Heide e o que minha mãe falou na carta.

Eu e Edward nos desligamos delas e começamos a cochichar paralelamente.

– Preciso ficar sozinho com você... – soprou ele em meu ouvido, causando um arrepio que percorreu todo meu corpo. Eu sorri e respondi também em seu ouvido:

– Fiquei com a impressão ontem de que você queria falar comigo... – Edward assentiu agora sério e respondeu.

– Sim. Vou falar com Alice e saber se ela e Jasper não se importariam de viajar com Emmett até Amarillo, para que a gente possa conversar a sós...

Comecei a ficar curiosa com aquilo. O que Edward tem para me dizer de tão importante. Ele imediatamente ficava sério e inseguro... Seja lá o que fosse, o estava incomodando muito...

– Bom, então, com certeza o nome da tal pessoa, assim como o contorno da sua mãozinha podem estar desenhados em um dos _Cadillacs_... – concluiu Rose, interrompendo minhas reflexões. Todos nós a olhamos sem entender, ela tratou de se explicar. – É que, usando meu celular, pesquisei na internet sobre o tal Cadillac Ranch no carro, depois que saímos de Lubbock. Assim, que Emmett me disse para onde nós estamos indo... E, achei algumas fotos...! – Edward na mesma hora pegou seu próprio celular e começou a procurar apressadamente. Rose continuou. – Acontece que algum maluco enfiou dez _Cadillacs_ no chão, todos na inclinação de uma das pirâmides do Egito. Com o passar do tempo, eles foram sendo grafitados...

– _Achei!_ – disse Edward. Eu e Jasper – que estava sentado do seu outro lado – esticamos nossos pescoços para olhar a tela do celular em sua mão. E lá estava...! Rose tinha razão!... É possível que o local seja este mesmo. Quer dizer, olha só como estão estes _Cadillacs_...! Suspirei e sorri esperançosa. Notei que Cínthia observava aquilo tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Logo nossos pedidos chegaram e nós estávamos famintos.

Caímos na estrada novamente logo assim que acabamos de almoçar. O trecho até Amarillo não seria muito longo...

Edward deu um jeito de despachar _Alisper_ para o Jipão sem ferir os sentimentos de ambos. Cínthia achou que se tratava de uma troca e veio correndo para a _pick up_, gritando:

– _Oba Edward! Eu estava louca para viajar com você...!_ – aquela garota já estava me _irritando_ de verdade...

– Humm... Na verdade Cínthia, Bella e eu precisamos conversar a sós... – disse ele sem jeito. Ela parou murcha no meio do caminho e balbuciou:

– Oh... Ok, então. Me desculpe...

Reprimi o sentimento de culpa e pena que ameaçava me inundar e me obrigar a chamá-la de volta. Mas a curiosidade em saber o que Edward teria para me contar era maior.

– Você está envergonhado depois do lance de ontem à noite? – perguntei realmente intrigada. Nem mesmo Emmett, que era o mais cara-de-pau de nós todos, fez questão de tocar no assunto durante o almoço.

– _Envergonhado?_ – estranhou Edward. – _É claro_ que não! A noite de ontem foi a mais _foda_ da minha vida! – ele foi categórico, eu ganhei um tom de vermelho intenso no rosto, mas acabei me distraindo um pouco do foco de nossa conversa importante a sós.

– Melhor do que a minha primeira vez? – desafiei. Ele sorriu torto e respondeu com a voz entre o veludo e o mel.

– Na _nossa_ primeira vez, eu aprendi a diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor, Bella... – senti meu fôlego prender-se. Seria possível ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele?... – Aquela noite foi meu ideal de perfeição. Ela me mostrou o que eu quero para todas as noites da minha vida: amar você, depois dormir e acordar contigo. – Edward desviou os olhos da estrada para me olhar intensamente enquanto fazia essas confissões atordoantes, e comparou. – A noite de ontem foi diferente. Foi uma fantasia erótica que se realizou sem que nós tivéssemos planejado nada; foi um sonho... Foi... _Fodástica!..._ – nós rimos juntos.

– Ainda não posso acreditar que Rose e eu... – murmurei. Edward riu e brincou:

– Preciso descobrir a receita daqueles _cookies_! – eu revirei os olhos.

– Só você se sente assim... Todos parecem desconfortáveis. Nem mesmo Emmett... – comecei a argumentar, mas ele me cortou explicando.

– Emmett e eu só estamos tentando deixar Jasper menos desconfortável... Tenho certeza que Alice também não tem problemas com o que rolou!...

Edward tinha a mão direita repousada na pele da minha coxa, exposta pelo short que eu usava. Minha mão esquerda estava igualmente sobre sua perna. Ele estava de calça jeans e havia retirado a camiseta desde que saímos de Plainview, e seus músculos discretamente torneados estavam à mostra, assim como o cós da boxer. Meus olhos brilharam em deslumbre enquanto eu contemplava seu corpo... Mal podia acreditar que _aquilo tudo_ era meu...!

Fazia muito calor. O clima era seco e o sol escaldante. Notei que o sol estava sendo muito severo com sua pele clara, e procurei o filtro solar em uma de minhas bolsas. Eu havia passado em mim, mas me esqueci dele. Enchi minha mão de creme e espalhei pelos seus ombros largos. Precisei me ajoelhar em meu banco, mas deixei minha mão correr pelas suas costas e ombros e braços perfeitos, lentamente. Edward ronronou de prazer e acabou pedindo com a voz rouca:

– É melhor você parar, Bella. Ou não vou ser capaz de responder por mim...! Emmett vai querer saber o que está acontecendo, se encostarmos o carro... – ele brincava, mas eu já conhecia bem aquele timbre peculiar que sua voz ganhava quando o desejo era ardente demais para ser controlado. O timbre de voz que fazia meus músculos internos responder à altura numa pulsação desnorteante entre minhas pernas.

Num átimo, meus olhos escorregaram para sua virilha e era possível ver o volume de sua ereção muito bem preso pelas suas calças. Senti minha língua umedecer involuntariamente meus lábios, enquanto minhas mãos voavam para o botão e zíper da calça de Edward. Ele me olhou surpreso e sobressaltado, mas afastou o braço e levantou um pouco o corpo, para que eu pudesse afastar sua boxer e permitir que aquele membro enorme, perfeito e absurdamente duro saltasse indolente.

– Então, não encoste o carro... – balbuciei na minha voz mais _sexy_, fazendo Edward gemer, com a testa franzida em resposta.

Sorri, envolvendo-o com a mão esquerda e, enquanto a direita massageava-lhe as bolas, abaixei meu corpo para abocanhar toda a extensão daquele membro que me fez ver estrelas cadentes nesta madrugada...!

Edward uivou alto e deixou que o carro serpenteasse na estrada deserta por um segundo, antes de recuperar o controle na direção.

– _Aaah... Beellaaa!... Caraaalho!..._

Havíamos acabado de almoçar... Agora seria a sobremesa!... Movi minha cabeça do jeito que eu já sabia que o deixava louco, colocando a pressão certa em meus lábios. Edward gemia insanamente, eu estava gotejante.

Senti sua mão direita escorregar pelo meu traseiro, e como eu estava ajoelhada no meu banco e abaixada com o rosto enterrado entre suas pernas; tudo o que ele fez foi afastar meu short e calcinha para me invadir com seu dedo, e aliviar pelo menos um pouco da pulsação inebriante entre minhas pernas.

Com isso, meus movimentos se intensificaram e Edward perdeu um pouco da força e da concentração na direção do carro, que desacelerou sensivelmente e perdeu a instabilidade, fazendo com que Emmett emparelhasse o Jipão para saber o que estava havendo. Apesar de mão dupla, a estrada era tão deserta quanto o lugar...

– _Merda..._ – reclamou Edward, quando fomos pegos no flagra.

Obviamente, que eles não podiam me ver. Mas, quando ouvi seus gritos, assovios e gargalhadas na janela do Jipão com a compreensão do que estava rolando, levantei um pouco minha cabeça para olhar para Edward. É claro que os outros perceberiam...! Não só pelo fato de eu estar desaparecida, abaixada; mas principalmente, pela cara de _"vou gozar a qualquer momento"_ do Edward.

Voltei a abocanhar seu membro e canalizar para ele os espasmos que já começavam a eclodir em meu centro inchado, molhado e ardente; com a invasão que ele fazia ali com seu dedo. Ouvi o Jipão acelerando e disparando a nossa frente, para nos dar privacidade, enquanto minha _pick up_, além de menos potente, estava quase parando com o pé enfraquecido de Edward no acelerador.

Gemi surdamente engolindo todo o líquido quente e viciante que Edward me servia, e segundos depois de eu terminar de lamber e limpar todo seu membro; senti a explosão de arrepios, que reverberava pelo meu corpo suado, causada pelos dois dedos que Edward conseguira apertar dentro de minha intimidade. Sequer senti quando ele colocou o segundo, mas o fato é que eles me faziam ver passarinhos azuis voando bem sobre meus olhos...!

Meus músculos se contraiam neles furiosamente, e eu me levantei para beijar-lhe a boca enquanto gozava, expelindo minhas próprias secreções em seus dedos.

O carro já havia parado há alguns segundos, e ele pôde me puxar para seus braços, e deixar que seus lábios explorassem meu pescoço e colo em beijos muito molhados e apaixonados.

– Bella... _Eu juro..._ Você ainda vai me levar à loucura...! – sussurrou ele.

Deixei meu rosto encaixar-se em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro fraco do seu desodorante misturado ao cheiro característico de seu cabelo e pele suados. Era o cheiro _dele_...! E era tão másculo e tão familiar que eu não podia mais imaginar minha vida sem o contato direto diário com aquele cheiro...

Ficamos assim por um tempo, instabilizando nossas respirações, até quando me obriguei a me afastar para sentar em meu banco do carona. Edward alcançou uma garrafa de água mineral no isopor do banco de trás, para bebermos e lavarmos nossas mãos e rostos. Assim, descemos um pouco do carro para esticarmos as pernas e nos recompor.

Imaginei o risinho irônico do Emmett e repeti em minha cabeça como um mantra: _"Eu não vou ficar vermelha... Eu não vou ficar vermelha...!"_

Voltamos à estrada e aceleramos.

Logo o celular do Edward tocaria, para Alice nos avisar de que eles já esperavam por nós em Amarillo, no primeiro hotelzinho de beira de estrada que eles acharam. Lembrei que ele tinha algo a me contar, mas não quis me desconcentrar de meu mantra para perguntar. Ele também parecia disperso, perdido em mil reflexões.

Então, não dissemos mais nada. Edward somente acelerou na reta sem fim que cortava o deserto, em direção a mais um crepúsculo avermelhado que caía no horizonte...

Quando chegamos ao hotel, o recepcionista já nos aguardava. Alice havia deixado nossa suíte reservada, e estavam todos recolhidos em seus quartos.

Edward e eu tomamos banho juntos e fizemos amor novamente com ele me pegando e me preenchendo por trás pela primeira vez. Suas estocadas tinham o selo de uma angústia muda, os sons que sua garganta emitia eram guturalmente tristes e eróticos ao mesmo tempo, e seus toques antes gentis e sutis, estavam de repente cheios de desespero misturado à paixão. Ele deve mesmo ter distribuído algumas manchas roxas e chupões pelo meu corpo e nuca. Mas nada que a roupa e os cabelos não fossem esconder!... Eu não me importava com isso... Meu corpo pertencia a ele, assim como meu coração e até minha alma. Havia uma tatuagem em meu pescoço comprovando isso...

Antes de dormir abraçados até o dia seguinte, ele me beijou daquela maneira intensa como no nosso primeiro beijo, e pediu com os olhos brilhantes de pânico e ansiedade:

– Por favor, Bella... Diz pra mim que a gente não vai se separar nunca mais...

– _O quê?_ – me assustei com o medo puro implícito naquele pedido. – Do que você está falando? _É_ _claro_ que não...! – um sorriso se esboçou em meu rosto. Eu tentava acalmá-lo, mas um incômodo estranho revirou meu estômago como se algo ruim estivesse por vir.

Afastei estes pressentimentos ruins e conflitantes, quando o brilho insano em seus olhos se aquietou e ele rolou para acomodar-se de costas, me puxando para seu peito. Bocejei aquecida ali e fez-se silêncio por um segundo.

– Como vamos fazer quando chegarmos à LA? – perguntou Edward num sussurro que quebrava a quietude do momento. Entendi as implicações daquela pergunta, e da forma angustiada e confusa com que ele acabara de me amar. Tratei de tranquiliza-lo:

– Vou fazer minha matricula na UCLA e procurar um _apê_ bem a nossa cara para ser o nosso cantinho!... – Edward suspirou aliviado e riu antes de completar meus planos.

– Vou ter que ir a New York pegar minhas coisas... O Kellan, amigo do Em, pediu uma demo com as nossas músicas – minhas e do Jasper – para ele avaliar.

– _Verdade?_ – minha voz subiu uma oitava em júbilo, e eu virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. – Nossa Edward! Mas isso é _maravilhoso_! Porque você não me disse antes?...

– Acabei sendo distraído naquela noite com o prêmio e tudo mais, mas ele nos deu essa notícia assim que descemos do palco. Além disso, em LA tem vários cursos de música que podem ser muito interessante para mim... – ele pensou em voz alta e eu sorri para ele antes de deitar novamente.

O quadro ganhou vida própria em minha mente. Bocejei novamente, sentindo o sono chegar num torpor relaxante. Imaginei nós dois morando juntos, eu cursando Medicina assim como eu e minha mãe sempre sonhamos, Edward estudando e trabalhando com música, do jeito que ele sempre quis... _Perfeito!..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– Bella... _Eu juro..._ Você ainda vai me levar à loucura...! – constatei em voz alta. E era verdade!...

Envolvi minha Bella no círculo dos meus braços e deixei que nossas respirações se acalmassem. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil contá-la sobre a noite misteriosa com a Cínthia... Sempre acabávamos sendo interrompidos ou distraídos com algo mais urgente, como tinha acabado de acontecer aqui no carro.

Não planejamos nada disso. Mas, com Bella me alisando daquele jeito com as mãos tão pequenas e delicadas... Não pude resistir!... Ela simplesmente perde a razão quando vê minha ereção; e eu, perco o raciocínio quando a pego secando meu membro daquele jeito que ela faz... Com aqueles olhos castanhos inocentes e _sexy_ ao mesmo tempo...

Voltamos ao carro após uma pausa rápida para beber água e lavar as mãos e os rostos, e viajamos em silêncio até Amarillo, comigo perdendo mais uma oportunidade de contá-la.

A verdade é que me faltava coragem. Eu não podia perdê-la... Não podia.

Não queria sequer cogitar essa possibilidade.

Oscilei entre o que é certo e o meu medo até o hotel onde Alice me avisou que eles haviam parado. Tentei imaginar sua reação, mas não pude. Bella sempre me surpreendia...

Por que demorei tanto para contar? Por que ainda não conversei com Cínthia a respeito? E a sua insegurança? E se ela não for capaz de lidar com isso?...

Bella e eu fomos juntos para o chuveiro a fim de tirar toda aquela poeira da estrada, e acabamos loucos de tesão de novo. Eu a beijei enquanto ela tentava secar seu corpo com a toalha. Agarrei-a por trás e, juntos, tropeçamos até a cama, onde a deitei de bruços. Bella levantou um pouco seu corpo depois que eu coloquei a camisinha e a preenchi por trás em um ângulo de encaixe perfeito. Ela firmou seus cotovelos no colchão e eu ondulei meu corpo contra o dela e a invadi tomado pelo prazer, o calor e o perfume que me envolviam, cegando meus sentidos.

Ela tinha o rosto virado para mim, e eu beijava seu pescoço, o canto da sua boca, sua nuca com desespero...

Ao mesmo tempo em que um sentimento estranho de perda, de repente invadiu meu coração; inconsciente e involuntariamente, comecei a estocar dentro dela sem conseguir refrear a necessidade cortante de tê-la sempre ali em meus braços, e usar minha boca para provar seu sabor e a maciez da sua pele.

– _Você vai perdê-la...! Você vai perdê-la...!_ – uma vozinha interior ironizava cantando em minha mente, e eu lutava sofregamente contra ela e a sensação cortante de angústia que avassalava meus sentidos; na medida em que caminhávamos juntos para mais um orgasmo.

Gozei antes; totalmente desconcentrado pelo choque de emoções que experimentava, um nó alojou-se em minha garganta e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quando ouvi a sinfonia dos gemidos da minha Bella em seu clímax, porque a vozinha desgraçada ecoava em minha cabeça atordoada:

– _Aproveite! É a última vez... É a última vez... Aproveite!_

Seus cachos deslizaram quando sua cabeça pendeu no êxtase, e eu revi a tatuagem dos nossos nomes fundidos em um só. _Para sempre..._ Ela tatuou... Ela _seria_ minha para sempre...

Tentei me desligar do medo absurdo puxando seus lábios para os meus logo assim que limpei as lágrimas – antes que Bella notasse. Só o seu gosto na ponta da minha língua poderia acalmar o meu coração inseguro e cheio de dúvidas.

Parti o beijo tão bruscamente quanto o comecei e busquei seus olhos castanhos – brilhantes de confusão e amor – antes de perguntar:

– Por favor, Bella... Diz pra mim que a gente não vai se separar nunca mais... – pude perceber que Bella enxergou exatamente o pânico ali e tratou de me acalmar, embora estivesse confusa com a minha reação.

– _O quê?_ Do que você está falando? _É_ _claro_ que não...! – ela sorriu de lábios colados, visivelmente confusa com meu surto. Eu respirei aliviado e rolei puxando-a comigo. Depois de alguns segundos perguntei, com a necessidade de ouvir sua voz:

– Como vamos fazer quando chegarmos à LA? – é claro que eu precisava confirmar. Fazer planos...

Fazer planos com Bella para um futuro próximo foi totalmente reconfortante. Com o ânimo renovado respondi em desafio à vozinha irônica em minha cabeça: _"Não vou perdê-la...!"_ Isto somado à sua alegria genuína com a notícia da demo para a gravadora acabou me dando coragem de repente. Então, decidi: eu contaria. Agora.

– Bella... – ela fez _"humm..."_, eu continuei, despejando muito baixo e constrangido as minhas confissões do quanto eu era covarde e fraco. – Amor, eu preciso lhe contar algo... – fiz uma pausa insegura, Bella aguardou em silêncio. Eu continuei. – É que antes de te conhecer... Eu e a Cínthia dormimos juntos uma vez na irmandade dela e da Alice em New York... Foi um deslize, e não significou nada para mim... Na verdade, eu nem me lembro o que houve. Não me lembro de nada. Num minuto nós estávamos na cozinha conversando e bebendo algumas cervejas; no minuto seguinte eu acordei nu no quarto dela, com ela também nua ao meu lado. Eu sequer me lembro de ter subido pra lá...

Esperei que Bella levantasse sua cabeça e buscasse meu olhar, totalmente chocada. Esperei pela avalanche de perguntas sobre o significado daquilo nos meus sentimentos; o que Cínthia disse; porque não contei antes...? Esperei por enxergar exatamente a mágoa e a insegurança em seus adorados olhos castanhos.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Só houve silêncio. Um silêncio mortal e angustiante.

– Bella... Diz alguma coisa, por favor... – nem que seja para gritar comigo e me xingar.

Silêncio.

– _Bella?..._ – sussurrei, e um ressonar baixo e suave indicava que meu amor já estava dormindo profundamente e não escutou nem uma palavra do que vim ensaiando tanto para dizer.

Suspirei um pouco tonto de alívio. Melhor assim. Talvez não fosse a hora certa...

Ou talvez, nem seja para eu dizer nada mesmo...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

– _TÁ NA HORA DE LEVANTAR, CASAL!... BOM DIIIAAA!..._ – isso era o escândalo que Emmett fazia na porta de nosso quarto. Edward puxou as cobertas a fim de esconder nossas cabeças, eu me encolhi em seu peito com preguiça. – _É MELHOR SAIRMOS CEDO PARA O _CADILLAC RANCH_... PARA PROCURAR PELA PISTA COM CALMA E SEM SOL FORTE...!_ – cantou ele argumentando. Edward por fim desistiu e chiou afastando a colcha:

– _Ok, Emmett... Você venceu... Saímos num minuto._ – a voz desafinada de Edward ao acordar é simplesmente perfeita...!

Isso foi suficiente para afastar o urso da nossa porta. Suspirei e sentei na cama. Emmett tinha razão, nós tínhamos uma missão. Algo a ser encontrado no _Cadillac Ranch_. Procurar sem o sol escaldante de meio-dia atordoando nossos sentidos seria mais fácil.

Fiz questão de dirigir quando caímos na estrada novamente. Não voltaríamos para o hotel, seguiríamos direto pela _Route 66_, e eu mal podia acreditar que eu dirigiria por ela. A lendária e histórica _Mother Road_, a mais importante e famosa estrada do mundo!...

Ainda eram sete horas quando senti os pêlos dos meus braços eriçados ao passarmos pela _Amarillo Big Cross_, a enorme cruz de madeira fincada à beira da _Route 66_, seria o ponto inicial em nossas milhas pela empoeirada e velha estrada mãe. Quinze minutos depois, paramos no célebre _Big Texan Steak Ranch_, para o nosso _breakfast_.

– Você não vai comer nada, Cín?... – foi Alice quem perguntou preocupada com sua amiga. Ela balançou a cabeça com o nariz franzido.

– O que houve, Cínthia? Não está passando bem? – perguntei cordialmente, mais por educação.

– Estou com náuseas e vomitando desde ontem quando chegamos... – ela explicou com a voz desanimada e fraca. Suas olheiras eram profundas e indicavam a noite mal dormida. Eu assinalei sorrindo e vasculhando o cardápio.

– Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome!

– É mesmo, irmãzinha! Achei que você não teria muito apetite hoje, depois de tomar tanto _leite_ ontem...! – cantou Emmett gotejando sarcasmo. Meus olhos se apertaram em duas fendas e as mãos de Edward se fecharam em punho. Os outros prenderam o riso.

Ele virou sua cabeça devagar para fuzilar ser grande irmão com um olhar de provocar medo em qualquer um.

Tentando devolver a leveza ao momento brinquei bem irônica:

– É Emmett... Você não _vale nada_, mas eu gosto de você...! – ele piscou e me mandou um beijinho.

Depois de comermos, voltamos à estrada em direção ao oeste, passando por uma placa onde indicava quantas milhas faltavam para o _Cadillac Ranch_.

Eu mal podia acreditar! _Route 66_... Eu estava dirigindo na _Route 66_!

No Texas ficava seu trecho mais conservado. A cada milha percorrida, havia a antiga placa pintada de branco no asfalto, para lembrar o tempo todo que cada centímetro dele tinha muita história para contar...

Eu seguia na frente, dirigindo a _pick up_, com Edward ao meu lado, e _Alisper_ no banco de trás. O Jipão vinha atrás, com o casal e a Cínthia.

O sol – apesar de ainda ser dez da manhã – castigava o asfalto empoeirado fazendo um reflexo que parecia uma enorme poça d'água vista ao longe, tanto no horizonte, quanto no espelho do retrovisor do carro.

Numa piscada de olhos, o reflexo do sol no asfalto; visto pelo retrovisor ganhou um tom escuro demais. Firmei meus olhos na imagem, confusa com aquela mudança repentina e sentindo minha testa vincar-se.

Edward que sempre parecia atento a qualquer mudança na minha expressão facial perguntou:

– Que foi, Bella?

Eu levantei minha cabeça para ver melhor e respondê-lo com segurança e vi assustada que a mudança no tom do reflexo se devia a um grupo de motociclistas que vinha avançando pelo horizonte em direção a nós.

– _Vejam..._ – quase gritei assustada.

Num segundo a estrada estava vazia e deserta, como tinha estado quase todo o caminho que fizemos até aqui. No segundo seguinte havia uma gangue de motoqueiros vindo em nossa direção.

Edward, Alice e Jasper viraram confusos e por reflexo.

– _Quê isso?_ – perguntou Alice tão confusa e surpresa quanto eu.

Era um grupo de dez motoqueiros, entre homens e mulheres, totalmente em estilo _hard rock_ e _heave metal_, montados em modelos diversos de _Harley-Davidsons_ que rugiam assustadoramente.

Perplexos, não conseguíamos dizer nada. Eu, sem querer, acabei reduzindo nossa velocidade com a surpresa, e em um minuto eles já alcançavam o Jipe de Emmett, e vinham formar uma escolta em torno dos dois carros, mas principalmente, em torno da minha _pick up_. Eles eram intimidadores demais, com suas roupas pretas, seus cabelos longos e os tipos físicos grandalhões e fortões. Alice perguntou em pânico:

– _Que porra são esses caras?_

– _Acelera Bella._ – ordenou Edward com o estresse na voz.

Mas eu via que era tarde demais... Não podíamos fugir. Estávamos cercados.

.

**Cadillac Ranch**

**.**

_Well, there she sits buddy justa gleaming in the sun  
There to greet a working man when his day is done  
I'm gonna pack my pa and I'm gonna pack my aunt  
I'm gonna take them down to the Cadillac Ranch_

_Eldorado fins, whitewalls and skirts  
Rides just like a little bit of heaven here on earth  
Well buddy when I die throw my body in the back  
And drive me to the junkyard in my Cadillac_

.

Três deles, que pareciam ser os líderes fecharam a escolta na frente da _pick up_. O do meio era um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos; forte, mas não definido como Emmett, tinha uma enorme barriga 'de cerveja' e cabelos e barba compridos num tom entre o branco e o loiro. Foi ele quem sinalizou com o braço direito ao alto, girando em um movimento circular, indicando que eu deveria encostar. _Seria um assalto?..._

Eu, obedientemente, parei no acostamento de terra batida e arenosa. Emmett fez o mesmo, e as motos pararam, mas não desligaram o motor; pelo contrário, eles ainda ficaram acelerando os motores em desafio, como se quisessem nos intimidar mesmo. Descemos dos carros e nos juntamos acuados. Cada namorado abraçando a sua garota protetoramente, e a Cínthia vindo segurar o outro braço do Edward.

Mas, não me importei com ela.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos motoqueiros esquisitões. Somente quando o possível líder, o que havia sinalizado para que nós parássemos desligou o motor de sua _Harley_, os outros o acompanharam.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, e só havia o som do vento matinal levantando a poeira do deserto, enquanto ele descia da moto e vinha sacudindo sua enorme barriga em nossa direção.

Os outros dois líderes fizeram o mesmo. Um deles era um tipo brutamontes meio latino, com fortes traços indígenas. Seu cabeço também era comprido e já foi negro um dia, hoje tinha muitos fios prateados misturados; ele usava uma bandana preta e branca amarrada, mas era possível ver a cor dos cabelos porque uma grande trança lhe descia pelo ombro sobre o colete de couro preto. Mas foi o terceiro líder que nos deixou boquiabertos e estupefatos enquanto se aproximava de nós. Ele era negro, careca e, incrivelmente... _Gigantesco...!_ Era muito forte e mais definido do que os outros dois líderes, e usava uma calça camuflada do exército e uma camiseta branca do uniforme das Forças Armadas, com coturno e tudo.

Eles vieram caminhando até nós lentamente. Os outros sete permaneceram em suas motos desligadas observando cada movimento.

.

_Cadillac, Cadillac  
Long and dark, shiny and black  
Open up your engines let 'em roar  
Tearing up the highway like a big old dinosaur_

_James Dean in that Mercury '49  
Junior Johnson runnin' thru the woods of Caroline  
Even Burt Reynolds in that black Trans-Am  
All gonna meet down at the Cadillac Ranch_

.

Jasper tomou a dianteira e de mãos ao alto tratou de anunciar:

– Olha caras, não temos nada de valor... – Edward e Emmett foram se posicionar imediatamente ao lado dele de braços cruzados, após nos empurrarem para trás protetoramente.

Os três fingiram não ter escutado a declaração de Jasper e continuaram se aproximando até parar de frente para os nossos três rapazes. Meu coração pulsava violentamente com a adrenalina, e parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca.

O negro encarou Emmett de frente e pudemos ver que ele era muito maior do que nosso grande urso. Ele somente olhava para baixo, com as pálpebras semicerradas, e a expressão muito séria. Emmett tinha que levantar muito a cabeça para encará-lo olho no olho. Ele mesmo não parecia acreditar no tamanho daquele cara e, como uma criança que encontra seu super-herói, acabou soltando mais uma de suas tiradas:

– _John Coffey*?..._ É você?...

O líder riu daquilo, desfazendo a carranca hostil e se apresentou:

– Não temam... Não estamos aqui para fazer-lhes mal. Eu me chamo Aro, e estes são Caius e Marcus. – disse ele apontando para os outros dois que o flanqueavam; primeiro o índio, depois o negro gigante. O índio Caius tomou a palavra e acrescentou pausadamente, com um sotaque mexicano forte:

– Somos _Os Volturi:_ _Guardiões da Mother Road. _– explicou ele com um gesto amplo de seu braço incluindo todos os outros na definição, e continuou. – E ajudamos somente aqueles viajantes que têm puro o coração... – Imediatamente me lembrei das palavras de Emily sobre as lendas locais: _"O Texas é o estado, que cortado pela antiga _Mother Road_, mantém o maior trecho conservado dela. Cercado de muitas lendas e histórias fantásticas. A que mais me fascina é a lenda da gangue dos motoqueiros guardiões da _Route 66..._ Como eles os chamam mesmo...?"_

Então... Não é uma lenda...! Eles, de fato, existem!

– Eu me chamo Edward, e este é meu irmão Emmett. Ele é o Jasper. – assim como eles, Edward apontou somente três de nós. Depois completou. – Estamos indo ao _Cadillac Ranch_. – com a serenidade de quem nada deve.

Aro deliberou por um momento com os olhos cravejados em mim. Sustentei seu olhar um pouco tímida, mas de cabeça erguida; depois ele anunciou com um sorriso:

– Acompanhamos vocês.

A reunião se desfez e todos voltamos aos carros. Os três voltaram às suas motos, e motores ligados em uníssono com o estrondo de um trovão, aceleramos em carreata pela _Route 66. _

No carro, não pudemos deixar de comentar sobre as máquinas incríveis que eles usavam. Principalmente a do tal Aro. Era uma _Harley_ estradeira enorme no comprimento. Sua roda dianteira projetava-se inacreditavelmente à frente, o guidon era o verdadeiro chifre de um grande touro texano; ela era preta e prata, e apesar da poeira da estrada brilhava ao sol. Notamos que no grupo de motoqueiros havia três mulheres. Duas mais velhas, entre trinta e quarenta anos, muito bonitas com cabelos e maquiagens exageradas estilo anos 80, que se posicionaram ao lado de Aro e Caius, e uma muito jovem e bonita.

– Parece que ela saiu direto dos anos 70. – apontou Alice para a jovem motoqueira. De fato, a garota parecia com a _Cherrie Curie_, antiga vocalista das _The Runaways, _mesma banda de punk rock em que a _Joan Jett_ começou...! Lembrei da foto na capa de um antigo vinil da Renée, e era tudo muito parecido: o cabelo loiro, a maquiagem, a roupa, a atitude...

Ficamos assim, comentando sobre nossa surpreendente escolta; até avistarmos algumas milhas depois o bizarro monumento artístico e histórico, bem na beira da _Mother Road_: o _Cadillac Ranch_... Finalmente!

.

_Cadillac, Cadillac  
Long and dark, shiny and black  
Open up them engines let 'em roar  
Tearing up the highway just a big old dinosaur_

_Hey, little girlie in the blue jeans so tight  
Drivin' alone through the Wisconsin night  
You're my last love baby you're my last chance  
Don't let 'em take me to the Cadillac Ranch_

.

Fui a primeira a pular da _pick up_, e ignorando as motos que nos cercavam ainda ligadas, corri para o primeiro _Cadillac_, procurando freneticamente. Notei que Edward me acompanhava de perto.

– Calma Bella... – pediu ele. – Vamos procurar com calma... Os _Cadillacs_ estão muito riscados e danificados pelo tempo, mas nós vamos encontrar.

Os motores foram desligados novamente e dessa vez, todos deixaram suas máquinas e nos cercaram curiosos. Foi Aro quem tomou a palavra perguntando:

– O que a pequena procura?

– Uma pista que talvez esteja gravada em um dos _Cadillacs_... – explicou Edward.

– Qual o seu nome, jovem? – perguntou ele, eu parei minha procura e o encarei antes de responder, com um lampejo de intuição invadindo minha mente: se Renée passou por aqui, e eles são os guardiões, então talvez alguns deles – os mais velhos – se lembrem de algo...

– Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Parece que eu estive aqui quando era muito pequena com minha mãe, Renée, e mais alguém que eu não sei quem é... Não me lembro de nada.

– _Isabella Swan?_ – quis confirmar Aro, com a voz subindo uma oitava de surpresa. Seus olhos faiscaram para as caras também surpresas de Caius e Marcus, e depois me olhando intensamente completou. – Você demorou a vir garota...! Estivemos esperando por você por _todos_ esses anos!...

– _Esperando por mim?_ – quase gritei, lembrando que a Tia Heide tinha dito algo parecido. – _Por quê?_

– Sim... Eu me lembro do casal com a criança dos cachinhos castanho-escuros... – foi Caius que balbuciou, e se aproximando para buscar meu olhar, completou – São os mesmos olhos castanhos doces e inocentes...

– Então, nós temos razão? – perguntei. – É aqui que encontraremos pela pista da minha mãe?

Ele assentiu a resposta misteriosamente, e não disse mais nada. Aro finalmente falou:

– Sua mãe queria que você procurasse... Isso teria um significado em seu crescimento. Ela acreditava que a estrada e o contato com os monumentos da antiga _Route_ te ajudariam a crescer, amadurecer... Até você estar preparada para descobrir algo muito grave a respeito dela... Então, procure garota... Procure e você encontrará...

Eu concordei ofegando ansiosamente e meus olhos varreram os dez _Cadillacs_, não seria fácil...

Nós nos dividimos. Edward e eu vasculhávamos o primeiro carro. Aro disse que era um _Cadillac Club Coupe_, ano 1949. Emmett e Rose foram para o segundo carro encravado na terra. Segundo Caius um _Série 62 Sedan_ 1950:

– O _Cadillac Ranch_ retrata o vasto território desbravado da América e os automóveis que o percorrem, símbolo de liberdade e a maior aspiração americana...! – explicou Caius como se fosse um guia turístico.

Alice, Jasper e Cínthia foram decididos na direção do terceiro Cadillac: um _Coupe de Ville_ 1954. E analisaram cada centímetro de sua lataria totalmente riscada.

Gastamos várias horas olhando de carro em carro, enquanto os dois líderes Volturi nos explicavam sobre os significados filosóficos de tudo aquilo. Estava claro que me mãe queria que eu usasse minha liberdade com sabedoria. Vi cada nome pichado, desenhado, pintado e marcado naqueles carros... Tantos destinos diferentes... Quantos ali ainda estariam vivos? Minha mãe não estava... Quantos teriam deixado segredos e assuntos inacabados para trás?... Renée tinha a mim para desvendar e resolver os seus agora, mesmo depois de sua partida – porque eu a amava –, mas este era um luxo que muito poucos poderiam ter... Então, eu deveria aprender a levar meus problemas até o final, até que estivessem resolvidos. Resolvidos por mim mesma... Mais ninguém.

Já passava a muito do meio-dia e não havia carros transitando pela _Route 66_.

Os Volturi continuavam ali e parecia que nós estávamos em outro mundo, outra dimensão. Tudo aquilo parecia fruto da nossa imaginação. Parecia um universo paralelo, um sonho estranho daqueles que quando você acorda, fica o dia todo pensando nele e tentando compreender o significado.

– Sei que vocês estão viajando de carro, mas o princípio é o mesmo... O fato é que a estrada obriga o motociclista a entrar em contato consigo mesmo. A cabeça fica vazia, os problemas na maioria das vezes fúteis e banais que nos ocupam no dia a dia ficam pra trás e aquilo que "deixamos de lado", mas que constitui a essência de muitos dos problemas verdadeiros e das questões relevantes com as quais deveríamos nos ocupar invadem a mente de forma inexorável. Não há pra onde fugir, não há subterfúgios supérfluos para ocupar a cabeça, não há como escapar do contato consigo mesmo. E esta experiência é fantástica! Quem se envolve em longas viagens, jamais volta igual a quando saiu. No mínimo, volta se conhecendo mais e melhor, e tendo uma percepção mais aguçada acerca do que é essencial ou periférico. Há momentos em que choramos, gritamos, cantamos, falamos sozinhos e extravasamos emoções num íntimo autocontato em cima da moto**. – palestrou Aro, fazendo com que Rose e eu parássemos nossa busca para escutá-lo. Ela também estava nesta viagem buscando se descobrir... E Edward de certa forma, também.

– Por favor, Aro... – supliquei. – Se você sabe onde está o que eu estou procurando, me diga...

– Sua mãe pediu que não contássemos... – interveio a jovem motoqueira loirinha, falando pela primeira vez. Rose e eu a olhamos confusas. Ela era tão jovem quanto nós, talvez até mais nova. Ela parecia falar como se também tivesse conhecido minha mãe.

– Cuidado Jane... – repreendeu Aro, falando com ela, que deu de ombros.

Rose e eu nos entreolhamos, e foi neste exato momento que um conhecido carro preto surgiu no horizonte ensolarado, e passou por nós atravessando a _Route 66_, sem notar nossa presença aqui, bem à beira da estrada, e seguiu voando e desaparecendo no asfalto quente. Aquilo nos distraiu. Rose arfou e me perguntou assustada:

– _Você viu?_ – gritou ela. Edward, Emmett e os outros vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Acho que eram eles sim, Rose... Era o carro que nos cercou na saída de Dallas...

– O que foi? – perguntou Emmett, quando Rose o abraçou em pânico. Notei que os três líderes Volturi trocaram lampejos de olhares cheios de significados. Respondi a todos:

– O carro esporte preto que acabou de passar por aqui. Rose e eu vimos e achamos que são os seguranças do Royce King II...

– São... São sim. Eu tenho certeza... – choramingou Rose no peito do Emmett.

– Estão atrás de nós...? – Concluiu Alice um pouco confusa. – Como eles não nos viram aqui? Conhecem os carros... – ela apontou para a _pick up_ e o Jipão que brilhavam ao sol do deserto, bem ali no acostamento da estrada. – Passaram bem ao nosso lado, se procuravam por nós... Como não viram?...

– Tudo bem. – interveio Edward. – Eles não nos viram e seguiram viagem. Vão achar que nos perderam... Vamos continuar procurando a assinatura da mãe da Bella e a marca da mãozinha antes que escureça. Também precisamos seguir viagem antes de decidir o que vamos fazer com essa nova informação de que Royce King II mandou nos seguir.

Nova troca de olhares entre os Volturi.

Somente quando o sol mudou de posição e cor no horizonte poente, jogando luz na lataria inferior de um _Cadillac 4 Window Sedan_ 1962 – segundo Aro que tratou logo de esclarecer – é que Edward gritou chamando todos nós:

– _ACHEI!..._

Todos nós corremos para ver, inclusive os Volturi.

E lá estava! Edward soprou e usou suas mãos para limpar a poeira freneticamente.

Como que riscado com a ponta de um canivete, a marca de uma mão de criança, com o contorno dos cinco dedinhos. Dentro dela a seguinte inscrição bem pequena: _RENÉE & PHIL 1993._

_Phil...?_ Senti meus olhos cheios d'água e um nó sufocando minha garganta. Espalmei minha mão sobre o formato dela própria muito menor – de quando eu devia ter entre um e dois anos –, tampando toda a inscrição gravada, e um lampejo de uma mão masculina riscando o contorno dela com o canivete invadiu minha mente. Mas eu não conseguia lembrar seu rosto... Não conseguia. Eu só lembrava a voz e da presença da minha mãe ali... Mais ninguém. Mas a mão que segurava o canivete _era_ de um homem... _Isso_ eu tinha certeza... Quem era ele?

_Phil..._

Voltei ao presente já apertada contra o peito de Edward, que sussurrava nervosamente tentando me acalmar:

– Shh, meu amor... Está tudo bem... Shh. – eu não havia me dado conta de que estava soluçando...

– Então, deixa eu ver se entendi... – pediu Emmett, andando de um lado para o outro. – Esse tal de Phil é o sobrinho da Tia Heide, de Dallas?...

– Parece que sim... Pelo que está escrito na carta... – respondeu Edward.

– Bom, se esse cara estiver vivo, talvez ainda more em Phoenix... – conjecturou Emmett.

– É possível, Em... Mas como vamos achá-lo?... Nem temos seu sobrenome... – argumentou Edward. Eu suspirei já mais calma quando uma ideia me veio à mente. Lembrei que meu pai havia levantado a ficha da Tia Heide e busquei meu celular com pressa...

– Bella?... – perguntou Edward confuso, quando me afastei de seus braços e vasculhei meus bolsos. Todos estavam a nossa volta, curiosos. Inclusive os Volturi.

– _Droga!..._ – rosnei quando vi que não havia sinal ali.

– Aqui não pega celular... – Aro disse já imaginando que eu gostaria de fazer uma ligação. – Só lá na fronteira com o New México...

– Então, é pra lá que nós vamos agora. – anunciei decidida. – Vamos ver se meu pai sabe informar o sobrenome de solteira da Tia Heide. Não sei se ela é tia do Phil do lado de sua mãe ou seu pai, mas talvez seja o sobrenome dele, e o Charlie possa encontrar sua ficha também... E saber se ele está em Phoenix ou onde quer que ele more, ou mesmo se ainda está vivo... – expliquei.

– Ótima ideia, meu amor. – elogiou Edward orgulhoso.

– Vocês vêm conosco? – perguntei a Aro.

Ele sorriu e disse enigmaticamente:

– Já fizemos o que precisávamos fazer por você, garota... Conseguimos despistar os inimigos que estavam seguindo vocês. Eles vão demorar a incomodar, mas quem os mandou não vai desistir... Portanto, tomem cuidado...! – senti minha testa franzir em confusão com aquilo, mas deixei passar. Na verdade, tive medo de perguntar. O silêncio era opressor e Aro continuou me avisando. – Aqueles não são os seus únicos inimigos... Cuidado com a cobra que você mesma acolheu em sua jornada... Ela vai te roubar coisas muito valiosas, mas pela sua mãe, você não pode desistir...

– Muito obrigada... – sussurrei assustada. Não conseguia pensar. Não consegui entender o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas não pude perguntar mais nada. Apenas assenti e cambaleei, amparada por Edward, até a _pick up_. Rose, também precisou ser ajudada por Emmett para chegar ao Jipe.

Acenamos para nossos amigos motoqueiros e voltamos para a estrada, acelerando pela _Route 66_, em direção ao New México.

O silêncio no carro era pesado.

Horas depois, o sol no horizonte era somente um conjunto de feixes de luzes laranja-avermelhadas, apertadas pela noite clara que caía, e partiam das colinas áridas ao norte quando avistamos o _Mid Point_. Tratava-se da placa que indicava ao viajante da lendária rota que ali era o ponto geo-matemático com a mesma distância a leste e a oeste. Era a metade do caminho...! O meio da América!...

Nossos celulares deram sinal de vida e Edward parou no acostamento.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro buscando melhorar o sinal.

– Veja! – apontou Emmett. – No alto da colina tem uma construção... Vamos subir, talvez lá o sinal esteja melhor.

Pegamos uma tortuosa trilha em direção a pequena, rochosa e arenosa colina no entardecer. Mas o muro com um portão velho, caindo aos pedaços era na verdade de um antigo e simples cemitério.

Consegui completar minha ligação e enquanto explicava tudo ao Charlie, os outros entraram no cemitério seguindo um empolgado Jasper:

– _Caramba!_ Olha só este lugar!... – exclamou ele, empurrando o portão. – Aposto que está aqui desde a época da Guerra Civil...!

Quando me despedi de meu pai, que prometeu que procuraria o tal Phil com o sobrenome de solteira da Tia Heide para mim; Edward me chamou sério de repente, lá dentro do velho e abandonado cemitério.

– Veja... – disse ele assombrado. Todos pareciam chocados e assustados. Alice e Cínthia estavam abraçadas e com os olhos arregalados.

Edward apontava para um túmulo muito simples no chão arenoso da colina. Havia uma cruz fincada no chão e uma plaquinha, onde eu li: _"AQUI JAZ ARO M. SHEEN."_

– Aqui jaz _Marcus Duncan_... – leu alto Emmett há alguns passos, perto de outro túmulo.

– Aqui jaz _Caius C. Bower_ – leu Jasper em outro.

– _A-aqui j-jaz J-Jane F-Fanning_... – gaguejou Rose, visivelmente arrepiada. Também senti os pêlos dos meus braços se eriçarem.

Estavam todos lá. _Todos_ os Volturi na verdade estão... _Mortos...!_

Saímos de lá juntos, sem conseguir pensar em nada para falar.

Ao descer, avistamos as luzes de Adrian, a última cidade do Texas, antes da fronteira com o New Mexico.

Dormiríamos lá depois desse dia insano, e amanhã seguiríamos para nossa próxima parada: Albuquerque.

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: BÚH! ahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuah_**

**_* Jonh Coffey: personagem do ator Michael Clarke Duncan no filme À Espera de um Milagre, com o Tom Hanks;_**

**_** esta citação do Aro está em http(**)/www(*)rota66(*)org/21769/24701(*)html_**

**_Que por sinal, é um site que eu recomendo para quem quiser saber mais sobre a Route 66!_**

**_Aqui temos uma foto do Cadillac Ranch:_**

_**http(**)/www(*)ronsaari(*)com/stockImages/route66/cadillacRanch1(*)php**_

**_Beijinhos para maycastanheira e tatasmc que favoritaram minha fic! Obrigada flores! *-*_**

**_Deixei em meu perfil um Extra! É a ON THE ROAD - Linha do Tempo! Não deixem de conferir! Vou atualizar sempre! Senti necessidade disso, pois no capítulo passado citei uma data, não sei se vcs notaram, mas assumi que era 4 de julho. Então, senti necessidade de voltar e fazer a linha cronológica para que eu pudesse citar datas sem que ficasse fake, afinal é a história de um verão...!_**

**_Além disso, vcs também devem ter notado que usei os sobrenomes dos atores que interpretaram os Volturi nos filmes, agora bem no finalzinho do capítulo (com exceção do Marcus). Mas, foi preciso, pq nas lápides os nomes deveriam estar completos, né! No capítulo passado, tbm usei o primeiro nome do ator de Adventureland, Jesse Einsenberg, pois no filme o nome dele é James Brennan, e eu achei que acabaria ficando confuso por causa do nosso James sacana. hehehe Espero que vcs tenham notado! ;)_**

**_Bom, então é isso! espero que vcs tenham gostado e espero reviews... *please** :(_**

**_Não sei quando sai o próximo, como eu disse lá encima, estas são semanas difíceis... Mas eu volto, ok?_**

**_bjokas! E tudo pertecem à SM, mas esta história, enredo e temática são meus! ;*  
_**


	12. A Festa Rockabilly

**_N/A: Ooooii! E aí? Demorei um pouquinho? :O_**

**_Bom, eu avisei... Semanas complicadas!..._**

**_Mas, o capítulo está aí, e dos gdes...! Tlv o maior! ;)_**

**_Os links para a trilha sonora (de época! ahsuahsuahsuahs) já estão no meu perfil! Não deixem de carregar e ouvir, vale a pena!  
_**

**_- Cry to me - trilha do filme "Dirty Dancing"_**

**_- Rock Around the Clock - Billy Haley_**

**_- Do You Love me? - trilha do filme "Dirty Dancing"_**

**_Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo! Cuidados com minhas mudanças de POV e divirtam-se! =D_**

**_.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**.

11. A FESTA ROCKABILLY

.

– _O CACETE QUE EU VOU DORMIR SOZINHA...!_ – isso foi o surto da Cínthia, três oitavas acima do tom normal, na recepção do hotel em Adrian.

Havíamos acabado de descobrir que os motoqueiros com quem passamos o dia eram, na verdade, "fantasminhas camaradas"!... Comentamos brevemente com o recepcionista do pequeno e único hotel da cidadezinha, o que havíamos visto e, ele – com cara de quem estava achando que éramos um bando de malucos – disse que já conhecia a lenda dos "motoqueiros fantasmas da _Route 66_"...!

– Há alguns anos, um cara muito conhecido aqui em Adrian, o Willon confessou que ele havia forjado os túmulos no tal cemitério, e que a gangue está tão viva quanto qualquer um de nós... – contou-nos o jovem recepcionista atrás do balcão e de seus óculos fundos de garrafa. – Mas, a verdade é que ninguém jamais conseguiu vê-los intencionalmente. Nem mesmo a polícia. Eles só aparecem quando querem e para quem querem. Já tinha algum tempo que não aparecia nenhum hóspede por aqui contando tê-los visto...

É claro que a Cínthia estava com medo de dormir sozinha... Eu também estaria!...

– Oh... É claro amiga, você tem razão... – concordou Alice, em tom condescendente, dando-se conta que a situação era muito injusta mesmo com sua amiga. – Você pode vir dormir no quarto comigo e Jasper... Não tem problema. – ela convidou e Jasper não disse nada, apenas cruzou os braços demonstrando com seu corpo que não concordava muito com aquela decisão. Mas ele respeitaria a vontade de Alice e acolheria a amiga da baixinha para fazê-la feliz.

– _Não..._ – disse Cínthia secamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada que coroava sua _bitchface_ – fruto do estresse causado pelo que vimos naquele pequeno cemitério de beira de estrada. Todos nós olhamos para ela confusos e surpresos, ela continuou. – _Não preciso incomodar você e Jasper, quando posso dormir com o pai do meu bebê..._

– Pai do seu bebê...? – repetiu Alice num tom monótono, encarando Cínthia significativamente como se achasse que sua amiga havia pirado de vez. Ao mesmo tempo em que Edward soltou seus braços que envolviam minha cintura e recuou um passo para trás. – Do que afinal você está falando? – perguntou Alice.

– _Isso mesmo que todos vocês ouviram..._ – respondeu Cínthia ainda alterada. – _Eu estou grávida, e Edward é o pai..._ – ela apontou o dedo para ele, que cambaleou em pânico visível, levando as mãos à boca do estômago, como se houvessem lhe dado um soco bem ali.

– _O quê?_ – eu soltei sem acreditar no que meus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar. Girei meu corpo para olhá-lo e Edward já estava encostado na parede da recepção atrás dele, escorregava por ela desfalecendo até que estivesse sentado no chão, seus olhos encontraram os meus tão aterrorizados, como se eu fosse um fantasma. Havia, porém, um pedido de perdão neles, também. E medo... Muito medo.

Emmett imediatamente entrou em modo "irmão mais velho" e assumiu o controle da situação.

– Cínthia, você tem certeza do que você está falando...? Edward até bem pouco tempo namorava uma de suas amigas de Irmandade e...

– Pergunte para ele, Emmett... – ela o interrompeu inflexível.

Emmett olhou para o seu irmão, que ainda mantinha meu olhar preso no dele, numa súplica muda.

Não foi preciso perguntar mais nada, estava claro para todos nós que havia algo ali, a julgar pela atitude totalmente desesperada de Edward.

Cínthia não se deixou abater e buscando em sua bagagem de mão, retirou um envelope que entregou a Emmett dizendo:

– Aqui está o exame. – Emmett pegou o envelope e abriu rapidamente, ela continuou. – Está vendo? Positivo. Eu já sabia que estava grávida quando vim para cá. Vim atrás do pai do meu bebê. – ela completou decidida.

Obriguei meus olhos a piscar, e os libertei do olhar atormentado de Edward. Notei, então, que todos ali nos fitavam entre o pesar e a incredulidade. Cínthia tentava encontrar o olhar de Edward, mas ele estava de cabeça baixa, ofegante.

Eu peguei as chaves do quarto que seria destinado para Edward e eu, e avancei pelo corredor na direção dele, sem conseguir dizer mais nada. Percebi que Edward saltou do chão apavorado e que viria atrás de mim, se Alice não tivesse o interrompido dizendo energicamente:

– _Edward! Você e Cínthia precisam conversar sobre isso...!_ – eu não esperei para ver o que ele faria. Alice estava certa. Era com ela que ele devia conversar primeiro. Não eu.

Abri a porta do quarto com dificuldade devido à tremedeira que eram minhas mãos, e a névoa que invadia meus olhos.

Tudo fazia sentido agora. A forma como ela se fez recepcionar por ele, lá em Dallas, pulando em sua cintura com tanta intimidade. Os olhares que ela disparava sobre ele a cada instante, os enjôos e o vômito diário, a necessidade de se sujeitar a viajar junto com três casais – sem ter sido convidada, pois ela praticamente se convidou para se juntar a nós – pelo deserto e sem qualquer conforto; era para estar perto dele...

Bati a porta do quarto atrás de mim e encostada nela deixei meu corpo escorregar, permitindo que a dor viesse enfim. _"Ele ainda não te conhecia..."_ Argumentava uma vozinha doce em minha mente. As lágrimas agora correram livremente. _"Ele poderia ter te contado logo que eles tiveram algo..."_ Cuspiu outra vozinha interior cheia de sarcasmo.

– Mas ele tentou contar... Ele tentou... – eu o defendi sussurrando sozinha. Ou melhor, respondendo a minha inflexível vozinha interior e deixando que o pranto dolorido lavasse minha alma por alguns minutos.

Depois busquei ansiosamente o 'mapa' de Renée, porque eu precisava demais de uma direção. Um conselho. Precisava que ela me dissesse o que fazer, como sempre disse...

Abri na página que viria logo depois do mapa do Texas que vimos ainda em Dallas e, surpresa, vi que ela dedicara uma página somente para a pequena cidade de Adrian, onde estávamos agora. Havia uma transcrição manuscrita lá, e ela não citava o tal Phil também:

.

_"Não sinto nada mais ou menos, ou eu gosto ou não gosto. Não sei sentir em doses homeopáticas. Preciso e gosto de intensidade, mesmo que ela seja ilusória e se não for assim, prefiro que não seja.  
Não me apetece viver histórias medíocres, paixões não correspondidas e pessoas água com açúcar. Não sei brincar e ser café com leite. Só quero na minha vida gente que transpire adrenalina de alguma forma, que tenha coragem suficiente pra me dizer o que sente antes, durante e depois ou que invente boas estórias caso não possa vivê-las. Porque eu acho sempre muitas coisas – porque tenho uma mente fértil e delirante – e porque posso achar errado – e ter que me desculpar – e detesto pedir desculpas embora o faça sem dificuldade se me provarem que eu estraguei tudo achando o que não devia.  
Quero grandes histórias e estórias; quero o amor e o ódio; quero o mais, o demais ou o nada. Não me importa o que é de verdade ou o que é mentira, mas tem que me convencer, extrair o máximo do meu prazer e me fazer crêr que é para sempre quando eu digo convicto que 'nada é para sempre'."_

_._

_(Gabriel Garcia Marques)_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

_PORRA...! Que merda foi essa que eu fiz?..._

Quando Bella desprendeu seus olhos confusos de mim, deixei o desespero tomar conta da minha mente. Ofegando pesadamente, vi a imagem perfeita dos nossos planos recém construídos, estilhaçarem violentamente, com uma fissura irremediável passando bem entre nós dois e nos separando para sempre. Notei quando Bella marchou na direção dos quartos e saltei inconscientemente sobre minhas pernas para alcançá-la, mas Alice colocou-se na minha frente cobrando uma conversa com Cínthia, antes de tudo.

– _Edward! Você e Cínthia precisam conversar sobre isso...!_ – ela tinha razão. Eu precisava entender primeiro, até para me explicar melhor à Bella.

Eu assenti e finalmente, busquei relutante o olhar vitorioso e sorridente de Cínthia. Ela pegou a chave do quarto e me puxando pela mão, disse em júbilo:

– Venha... Vamos para o nosso quarto... – eu me deixei puxar, ainda um pouco dormente.

Somente quando chegamos à porta – que ela rapidamente abriu e entrou –, vi que Emmett nos seguia, trazendo minha mochila, que eu havia deixado na recepção. Antes que eu me juntasse à Cínthia lá dentro, ele me entregou a mochila e perguntou aos sussurros:

– Você está bem? – parecia preocupado. Eu não fazia ideia de como devia estar minha cara.

– Vou ficar, se você me prometer ficar de olho na Bella para mim. – pedi em pânico sussurrado. – Tenho medo que ela vá embora sozinha, como fez em Houston. Eu ainda preciso me explicar com ela...

– Pode confiar. – disse ele ardentemente. – Fico de olho nela.

– Obrigado, Em. Por tudo.

Ele assentiu e colocou em minha mão o envelope com o resultado do exame de gravidez que Cínthia lhe entregara, e que ainda estava em sua mão.

Eu fechei a porta e virei analisando o resultado. A data era de 29 de junho, dois dias antes dela se juntar a nós em Dallas. Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com uma Cínthia totalmente fragilizada. Sentada na cama de casal do pequeno quarto e chorando.

_Ai que ótimo!_ Isso vai ser uma _merda_ de conversa...!

– Oh, Edward... Por favor, me desculpe... – ela partia as palavras nos lugares errados. E continuou entre os soluços. – Eu não devia ter contado daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo, e da sua... _Namorada..._ – eu senti meu rosto se franzir com piedade e culpa, e fui sentar-me ao seu lado na cama. Ela continuou se explicando. – Mas é que eu fiquei tão nervosa e assustada com toda aquela história de lenda de fantasmas, que eu... eu... – choro convulso. Eu suspirei.

– Tudo bem, Cínthia... – eu disse tentando confortá-la. Uma mulher grávida não pode se emocionar desse jeito... Não deve fazer bem para o bebê... – A culpa foi toda minha. Eu devia ter te procurado ainda em New York para conversarmos sobre aquela noite. Ela fungou e conseguiu responder:

– Foi a melhor noite da minha vida Edward... – ela me confessou ardentemente, buscando meus olhos. Não pude encará-la, abaixei a cabeça. – Não quis conversar sobre ela contigo também, porque não queria que a minha melhor lembrança fosse estragada com você dizendo que foi um erro... Que não deveria ter acontecido... Porque era exatamente isso que você me diria, não é?

Eu assenti timidamente, me sentindo um verme e ainda sem poder encará-la. Cínthia continuou:

– Então, preferi guardar somente a lembrança comigo... Só não esperava por essa gravidez. Não planejei isso, Edward. Estou tão assustada quanto você.

– Não entendo como pode ter acontecido, Cínthia... Não me lembro de nada... – ela me olhou estupefata, sem nem mesmo respirar e, franzindo o rosto entre a surpresa e a incredulidade, cobrou:

– _Como assim não se lembra de nada?_ – surtou. Pensei ter visto algum pânico em seu olhar. – _Como você pode me possuir daquele jeito, transar comigo a noite inteira e agora vir me dizer que não se lembra de nada?_ – ela se levantou e fez um caminho nervoso pelo pequeno espaço do quarto do hotel, completando explosivamente. – _ERA PREFERÍVEL MESMO DIZER QUE FOI UM ERRO QUE NUNCA DEVIA TER ACONTECIDO...! DOERIA MENOS!..._

A culpa voltou com o triplo de força e eu tentei acalmá-la:

– Por favor, Cínthia, se acalme... Pense no bebê... – argumentei. Ela continuou andando descontrolada.

– _Mas eu estou pensando! É por ele que eu estou aqui!_ – cuspiu. – _Atravessando o deserto nessa viagem sem qualquer conforto e segurança._ – e de repente com uma suavidade incompatível, e buscando meu olhar. – Pra ficar perto de você... Do pai dele... Do cara que eu amei a minha vida inteira...

_Putaquepariu..._ Isso estava ficando cada vez pior...!

Respirei fundo e escolhi ser sincero com ela. Eu devia isso a ela, e era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

– Cínthia me desculpe, mas eu preciso ser sincero com você. Não sei o que houve naquela noite. Nós acordamos juntos e pelados no seu quarto, e agora... Você vai ter um bebê... Eu estou confuso, mas tenho duas certezas. Uma é que você merece todo meu amparo. Não vou deixá-la sozinha nesse momento, sempre estarei aqui para você e para o bebê. A segunda certeza que tenho é que eu amo a Bella, e se ela ainda me quiser, é com _ela_ que vou ficar...

Ela apertou seus olhos por um fugaz milésimo de segundo, inconscientemente, e assentiu em derrota antes de murmurar:

– Eu entendo... Mesmo assim, obrigada por me apoiar.

Cínthia pediu licença para usar o banheiro, e depois foi se deitar. Eu me ajeitei no pequeno e velho sofá no canto do quarto, depois de também tomar um banho.

– Você pode deitar aqui... Não vou atacá-lo... – brincou ela.

– Fico aqui mesmo. Bella não gostaria que eu dormisse na cama com você... – respondi. Ela deu de ombros e se esparramou pela cama. Para começar a ressonar cinco minutos depois.

Passei a noite me remexendo sobre as duras molas que me deixariam todo quebrado pela manhã, pensando na minha namorada sozinha e ferida no fim do corredor, e contando os minutos para vê-la...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Quando Edward e Cínthia saíram do quarto na manhã seguinte, eu já estava na pick up, ligando o motor com um estrondo.

Todos eles pararam perto do Jipe, discutindo alguma coisa, que eu não podia ouvir, e na verdade, nem sei se _queria_ ouvir...

Por fim, vi que Cínthia e os outros acabaram embarcando no Jipe, enquanto Edward caminhou lentamente até a pick up... Senti meu coração acelerar, meus olhos umedecerem e minha boca ficar seca ao mesmo tempo.

Ele entrou, bateu a porta e não disse nada. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Passei a noite inteira acordada pensando no que diria a ele, e agora... Não saía nada...

Acelerei para pegarmos a estrada em direção à Albuquerque, seguida de perto por Emmett e os outros no Jipão. Edward por fim suspirou desconfortável e hesitante perguntou:

– Bella... Você não vai falar nada?... Não vai falar comigo? – desviei um segundo das ruas da pequena Adrian, e seu rosto estava franzido, como se ele estivesse com dor. Seu olhar era suplicante, senti meu coração apertado.

– O que eu devo dizer?... – respondi finalmente, com outra pergunta. – Cínthia vai ter um filho seu, e você nem ao menos me contou que rolou alguma coisa entre vocês...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele deixou sua cabeça cair nas mãos por um segundo, antes de falar com a voz embargada e suplicante, que fez meu coração sangrar:

– Por favor, me desculpe, Bella. Eu devia ter contado… Tentei contar várias vezes, mas… Eu tive medo… De te perder…

– Bom, então, me conte agora. – exigi.

Edward iniciou um relato estranho sobre uma noite da qual ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas meu cérebro só registrou que na verdade, ele também mentiu sobre nunca ter transado sem camisinha antes de mim. É estranho, eu sei!... Mas, tive ciúme exatamente disso; porque eu, de fato, acreditava que de alguma forma ele tinha tido essa primeira vez comigo...!

Uma lembrança furtiva dos gemidos dele e daquela vadia no banheiro público da Lollapalooza em Houston, de repente, invadiu minha mente.

– Então foi isso... – concluiu. – Diga alguma coisa... – ele implorou, me fazendo voltar ao presente com uma sacudida breve da minha cabeça. Lembrar daquilo agora só me faria mal e pioraria as coisas. Edward acrescentou rapidamente. – Conversei com ela ontem, e ficou claro que vou assumir o bebê e dar todo o apoio que eles precisarem. Mas, expliquei que amo você, e que... Se você ainda me quiser...

Dei um longo suspiro, Edward parecia aguardar sem respirar.

– Não vou julgá-lo pelo que aconteceu antes de você me conhecer, Edward. Se você se sente capaz de continuar nosso namoro e ainda assim dar o apoio que Cínthia precisa, vou te dar a _última chance_ de me provar isso. – e desviando os olhos da estrada vazia e árida do New Mexico por dois segundos, para prender seus olhos verdes, acrescentei com um sorriso tímido. – Ainda me sinto no direito de lutar pelo meu amor por você...

Edward sorriu deslumbrantemente. Seus olhos brilharam emocionados e sua mão esquerda veio entrelaçar-se na minha mão direita, num obrigado silencioso.

Eu já sabia que a viagem até Albuquerque seria a pior parte da minha jornada. Renée me avisava sobre isso no 'mapa'. Nós conseguimos chegar a Tucumcari no meio do dia para almoçar e reabastecer os isopores com comida e muita água para o trecho que viria até Santa Rosa.

Edward, no entanto, não seguiria comigo na pick up até lá...

Na parada para o almoço, Cínthia parecia péssima. Estava vomitando e reclamando de dores nas costas, apesar de não ter barriga nenhuma ainda ali.

Tentamos convencê-la a procurar um médico no hospital da cidade, que não era das menores; deveria ter um hospital muito bem equipado...

Mas ela recusou. A única coisa que pediu foi que Edward se juntasse a ela no Jipão. Apesar de Rose ter argumentado:

– Mas ele não é médico...! – Cínthia ainda insinuou que viria para a pickup, minha _bitchface_ deve tê-la espantado. Depois me senti culpada, mas na hora não pude controlar...

Então, fizemos a troca. Alice e Jasper viriam para a pick up para que eu não ficasse sozinha, e mesmo porque não caberiam todos no Jipe.

Um sentimento de perda e mágoa me atingiu.

– Alice, você pode, por favor, abrir o 'mapa' e ver o que Renée colocou aí antes de Albuquerque. – pedi, sentindo que precisava de alguma coisa que me levasse a reflexão e me fizesse esquecer que meu namorado agora estava no outro carro, com a futura mãe do seu filho.

– Humm... Bella. – disse a baixinha analisando a página do 'mapa' de minha mãe. – Parece uma poesia... – Jasper esticou o pescoço para ler também. Alice leu um trecho em voz alta:

.

_**Infinita Highway***_

_._

_Você me faz correr demais dos riscos desta highway  
Você me faz correr atrás do horizonte desta highway  
Ninguém por perto, silêncio no deserto, deserta highway  
Estamos sós e nenhum de nós sabe exatamente onde vai parar  
._

_Mas não precisamos saber pra onde vamos, nós só precisamos ir  
Não queremos ter o que não temos, nós só queremos viver  
Sem motivos nem objetivos, nós estamos vivos e é tudo  
É, sobretudo, a lei dessa infinita highway.  
Infinita highway._

_._

.

Ainda estávamos na _Mother Road_, e a poesia desconhecida que minha mãe propunha era um convite à reflexão.

Edward estava no outro carro com outra garota a quem ele teria uma ligação para o resto da vida. Queríamos ficar juntos, mas mesmo se um dia eu viesse a ter um filho com ele, ele sempre estaria irremediavelmente ligado a Cínthia pela criança que ela carregava...

Talvez no futuro, isso não fizesse tanta diferença... Mas agora, estava me irritando pra caramba...!

Pensei no outro trecho do GGM que li no hotel em Adrian ontem: "_Não me apetece viver histórias medíocres, paixões não correspondidas e pessoas água com açúcar. Não sei brincar e ser café com leite."_ E compreendi que eu estava sobrando nessa história. _Eu era a_ _café com leite_ ali...

Por outro lado, pensava naqueles olhos verdes me fitando com tanta intensidade e paixão; implorando por confiança...

Eu o amava demais... Seu cheiro e seu gosto estavam impregnados em mim. Ele foi meu primeiro... Isso devia me dar algum direito sobre ele também, não é?...

.

_Escute, garota, o vento canta uma canção  
Dessas que a gente nunca canta sem razão  
Me diga, garota: será a estrada uma prisão?  
Eu acho que sim, você finge que não  
Mas nem por isso ficaremos parados  
Com a cabeça nas nuvens e os pés no chão  
"Tudo bem, garota, não adianta mesmo ser livre"  
Se tanta gente vive sem ter como comer  
_.

.

Alice leu mais um trechinho. Jasper também parecia perdido em reflexões insondáveis.

Eu não podia concordar com a poesia que minha mãe escolhera. Eu _tinha_ um objetivo... Eu tinha sonhos. Eu queria fazer diferença e deixar uma marca nas pessoas que passassem na minha vida.

Em alguns trechos mal conservados, a _Route 66_ na fundia à _US 040_; em outros seguíamos por uma, por vezes seguíamos pela outra... E foi assim até que chegamos à Santa Rosa, para passar a noite...

Emmett encostou o Jipe no primeiro motel que encontramos. Demorei um pouco lendo o último trecho da poesia que Alice desistira de recitar, e quando terminei Edward já abria a porta da pick up, para que eu pulasse em seus braços, em um abraço de saudade e angústia. Ele me segurou e me embalou centímetros acima do chão por alguns segundos. Depois colou nossos lábios num beijo desesperado, como se tentasse matar a sede em minha saliva. Eu rapidamente o compreendi e o correspondi. Agarrando seus cabelos de bronze em minhas mãos, para que sua boca não saísse jamais dali...

.

_Estamos sós e nenhum de nós  
Sabe onde vai parar  
Estamos vivos, sem motivos  
Que motivos temos pra estar?  
Atrás de palavras escondidas  
Nas entrelinhas do horizonte dessa highway  
Silenciosa highway_

_(...)_

_Cento e dez, cento e vinte  
Cento e sessenta  
Só prá ver até quando o motor aguenta  
Na boca, em vez de um beijo,  
Um chiclet de menta  
E a sombra do sorriso que eu deixei  
Numa das curvas da highway_

_._

– _Edward! Venha...!_ – chamou Cínthia, tentando interromper nosso beijo. _Aí já é sacanagem, né, Cínthia...!_ Edward não me soltou e Emmett foi mais rápido.

– Deixa que eu te ajudo, Cínthia. Depois o Edward se junta a você, ok?

Quando ele finalmente me colocou de volta no chão e afastou nossas línguas e lábios cedo demais, percebemos que os outros já haviam entrado para pedir nossos quartos.

O motel consistia num conjunto de suítes, em pequenas casinhas emparelhadas lado a lado. Edward sussurrou ainda envolvendo minha cintura. Eu corria minhas mãos pelos seus ombros largos, suavemente:

– Venho te ver de madrugada... – e beijou o alto da minha cabeça e minha testa carinhosamente.

– Promete...? – pedi buscando seus olhos verdes, e encontrando tanto amor ali, que não me importava mais nada... Cínthia, bebê... Tudo isso perdia a importância quando eu enxergava exatamente o amor no olhar de absinto dele.

Edward sorriu e virando, me conduziu para que fôssemos encontrar os outros.

A noite estava muito estrelada, mas isso não nos fez sair sequer para comer; estávamos todos cansados demais da viagem. Lanchamos o que ainda tínhamos armazenado e cada casal foi para sua suíte.

Eu fiquei sozinha... Edward estava fazendo companhia para Cínthia.

A suíte era muito simples. Bem mais simples do que os chalés do hotel em Beaumont. Tinha somente uma cama de casal; dois criados mudos, com um rádio velho em um deles; um armário com roupa de cama e banho; uma poltrona de couro sintético bastante desconfortável, e um tapete fofinho no chão. Meu coração ficou apertado pensando em Edward tendo que se ajeitar naquele mesmo tapete, para deixar Cínthia com a cama.

Liguei o rádio e fui tomar um banho. Era uma estação que tocava músicas antigas, do tempo da minha avó...! Sentia meu corpo exausto, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir esperando por ele.

Saí do banheiro com uma calça-short, tipo a da _mulher-maravilha_, só que toda lilás e de algodão, e uma camiseta também branca de algodão; cabelos molhados e perfumados, e uma _puta_ inquietação em meu corpo. Zanzei pelo quarto escuro por alguns segundos, destranquei a porta; só as luzes dos postes lá fora quebravam a escuridão, depois decidi me deitar um pouco para esperar.

Esperar até que Edward se certificasse que seu filho e a garota que o carregava estavam bem... Esperar até que ela dormisse e parasse de chamar por ele e exigir a presença a todo _maldito_ instante.

De repente, me dei conta que não importava o quanto Edward me amasse e estivesse comigo, eu passaria a vida esperando por ele. Esperando que ele atendesse, em primeiro lugar, às necessidades de Cínthia e da criança. Rolei na cama ficando de bruços. _Por Deus...!_ Eu só tenho dezoito anos... Acabei de terminar a _high school_, estava indo para a faculdade e já teria de lidar com o fato de que eu estaria sempre em segundo plano...?

Pesando estas reflexões e tentando controlar a inquietação crescente em meu corpo e centro pulsante entre as pernas, devo ter cochilado por algumas horas.

Acordei com o som abafado da porta do meu quarto batendo suavemente, como se alguém a estivesse fechando com todo cuidado para não me acordar.

Os passos também eram cuidadosos, e não trouxeram quem acabara de entrar até junto de mim na cama. Quem quer que fosse caminhou até a poltrona no canto e se sentou.

Eu não sentia medo. Sabia quem era.

Levantei minha cabeça lentamente e lá estava ele cumprindo sua promessa...

Edward estava lindo à meia luz. Sentado todo esparramado naquela poltrona vagabunda, com seu cabelo de bronze ainda mais desalinhado do que sempre estava. Ele usava uma sensual cueca samba-canção e uma camiseta regata branca, e sorria para mim deslumbrante.

Tudo que estava incomodando meus pensamentos, mesmo durante o sono inquieto se desvaneceu... Sumiu como por encanto!...

Levantei meu corpo um pouco hesitante e caminhei até ele lentamente, precisando tocá-lo para ter certeza de que não era um sonho bom...

Edward beijou minha mão já entrelaçada à sua e me puxou delicadamente para me sentar em seu colo. Seus lábios se colaram aos meus; sua língua quente e molhada de veludo se enroscou à minha em um beijo delicioso. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, e quando nós dois começamos a arquejar juntos, tive certeza de que não se tratava de um sonho. Ele estava mesmo aqui.

_Comigo._

Ainda sentada em seu colo, eu afastei meu corpo do dele, para que Edward pudesse puxar minha camiseta com delicadeza. Meus seios saltaram saudando-o, e ele já com a ponta da língua de fora me puxou levando meu corpo até ela, sem desencostar da poltrona.

Meus joelhos se encaixaram entre suas coxas e os braços da poltrona. Suas mãos fortes passeavam pela pele exposta das minhas costas e seu rosto se afundou no vale entre meus seios.

Sua barba, um pouquinho crescida, pinicava minha pele. De olhos fechados, joguei minha cabeça para trás, com a sensação de estar em seus braços assim; deixando que Edward provasse, cheirasse e lambesse minha pele e meu corpo, como ele estava fazendo.

Sua língua fez um caminho ardente pelo meu colo e traçou a linha da clavícula esquerda, me fazendo arrepiar e estremecer. Gemi quando Edward chupou meu ombro, numa sucção torturante. Minha intimidade já gotejava em expectativa pelo momento que ele, finalmente, tratasse de aliviar a necessidade de contato no meu nervo latejante.

A ponta dos meus dedos sentia a maciez dos seus cabelos, e o seu cheiro se fundia no meu numa combinação harmoniosamente perfeita. Isso me devolveu a familiar certeza de que fui feita para ele. Não importava quantas garotas tivessem filhos dele. Meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma pertenciam a Edward Cullen, independente do contexto que nos cercava.

Como se estivesse em total sintonia com meus pensamentos e sentimentos. Edward trocou o lado e veio lamber e morder o exato local onde estava escrito _**"Beward Forever"**_ em meu pescoço. Gemi, apertando meus dedos agora em sua pele exposta dos ombros... Sequer sei dizer quando exatamente minhas mãos deixaram os cabelos e deslizaram para lá...!

Contraditoriamente, percebi que outra música muito antiga e apropriada começara a tocar no rádio...!

Puxei a ponta da camiseta de Edward e deslizei minha mão pelo seu peitoral e abdômen definidos, fazendo com ele mordesse o lábio inferior e jogasse sua cabeça para trás. Não pude deixar de rir baixo...! Morder o lábio inferior sempre a _minha_ maneira de dizer _"Não posso mais controlar minha necessidade por você...!"_

_._

**Cry To Me**

_**.**_

_**When your baby leaves you all alone**_

_**And nobody calls you on the phone**_

_**Ah, don't you feel like crying?**_

_**Don't you feel like crying?**_

_**Well here I am my honey**_

_**Oh, come on you cry to me.**_

_._

Aproveitei que Edward ainda tinha a cabeça jogada para trás – no espaço entre a poltrona e o ângulo do canto do quarto –, e abocanhei seu pomo-de-adão, sugando, e provando o sabor viciante da sua pele clara. Suas mãos em minhas costas apertaram-se em desespero. Sua ereção suspendia o tecido fino e largo da cueca e vinha tocar, atrevida, a umidade da minha calcinha encharcada.

Recobrando os sentidos, Edward gentilmente me virou de costas para ele, mas ainda sentada em seu colo. Ele levantou um pouco meus quadris e puxou minha calcinha e sua cueca, enquanto mergulhava sua boca em meu pescoço e ombros; mordendo, lambendo e sugando, com o contato que eu já não podia mais imaginar minha pele sem...

Suas mãos guiaram meus quadris e logo seu membro penetrava e preenchia minha intimidade, com um gemido em uníssono escapando de nossas gargantas. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás descontrolada. Senti meu rosto se desfigurar com o prazer que subia e descia pelo meu corpo em arrepios cortantes e ardentes.

.

_**When you're all alone in your lonely room**_

_**And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume**_

_**Ah don't you feel like crying**_

_**Don't you feel like crying?**_

_**Ah don't you feel like crying?**_

_**Come on, come on cry to me.**_

.

Ofegante, retirei suas mãos de minha pele e coloquei-as sobre os braços da poltrona. Edward soltou um murmúrio de lamento reclamando a falta de contato, mas me obedeceu. Depois firmei bem meus pés no chão e tomei o controle da situação. Ondulando meu traseiro contra o corpo esparramado de Edward sentado na poltrona. Ele rugiu um _"BELLA!"_ aprovando e sentindo o prazer vir em enlouquecedoras ondas pulsantes do meu corpo para o dele e vice-versa.

Tentei mais uma vez, torturando a nós dois com uma lentidão exagerada, e notei que suas mãos desfaleceram dos braços da poltrona, caindo flácidas ao lado. Por um momento fugaz, temi que ele tivesse desmaiado; mas logo sua garganta emitiria tantos gemidos de prazer, aprovando; que entendi que eu devia, sem querer, estar fazendo certo.

.

_**Well nothing could be sadder**_

_**Than a glass of wine, all alone**_

_**Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time**_

_**Oh-oh yeah**_

_**.**_

_**You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see**_

_**Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?**_

_**Oh ya**_

.

Quanto mais eu rebolava sobre o membro incrivelmente rígido que me esticava e enchia de prazer, Edward uivava totalmente insano; sem conseguir vir ao menos me tocar. Suas mãos ainda estavam tombadas ao lado da poltrona, e meu centro pulsante clamou pelo aumento da velocidade que o meu quadril deveria rebolar e se chocar contra ele.

Meus gemidos eram roucos e altos. Eu mal podia coordenar os movimentos do meu corpo com os sons que minha garganta soltava. Minhas mãos estavam firmes em meus joelhos e os cabelos balançavam pelas laterais do meu rosto. Senti o orgasmo vindo com a violência de um _tsunami_ em meu baixo ventre, e a explosão de prazer não era só minha, porque Edward finalmente agarrou meu traseiro e pressionou contra as estocadas insanas que seu quadril começou a fazer, febrilmente, de baixo para cima.

Acho que pela primeira vez, gozamos juntos, com gemidos em coro descontrolado. Os dele ficaram abafados, quando Edward vindo colar sua boca e nariz em minhas costas, enquanto seus braços envolviam minha cintura. Os meus, escandalosamente altos, com minha cabeça jogada para trás tocando o alto da cabeça dele.

.

_**When you're waiting for a voice to come**_

_**In the night and there is no one**_

_**Ah don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)**_

_**Don't you feel like crying? (cry to me)**_

_**Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (cry tome)**_

_**Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (cry to me)**_

_**Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,**_

_**Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?...**_

.

Por fim, desfalecemos juntos e entrelaçados naquela poltrona desconfortável, com nossos sucos internos se misturando dentro de mim.

Ainda ofegando, Edward levantou-se comigo em seus braços e nos levou finalmente para a cama. Eu não pude sentir minhas pernas por pelo menos dez minutos, mas o torpor que tomava meu corpo era tão relaxante...!

De repente, um lampejo atravessou minha mente e eu me apertei a ele temendo que Edward voltasse para o quarto de Cínthia. Sussurrei em pânico:

– Fica aqui comigo, por favor... – Edward me apertou contra seu peito e eu senti seus lábios em meus cabelos quando ele sibilou inaudivelmente.

– _Pra sempre..._

Suspirei aliviada, com uma lágrima furtiva escorrendo pela minha bochecha, sem que eu notasse que ela estivera ensaiando cair desde a poltrona. E, me aconcheguei, tentando esquecer a culpa por Cínthia estar sozinha, neste exato momento, na suíte ao lado... Esquecer a pergunta que martelava em minha mente, teimosa: _"Como foi mesmo que de namorada, eu passei a ser a outra? A amante...?"_ Eu não sabia...

Mas ainda assim, me permiti esquecer isso, e aproveitar essas horas com ele só pra mim...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Acordei sentindo o pequeno e quente corpo de Bella colado ao meu no dia seguinte, e com o som aterrador de alguém esmurrando a porta do quarto. Pulei assustado da cama de Bella quando a dona da mão que socava a porta gritou lá de fora:

– _DROGA, EDWARD! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ? A CÍNTHIA ESTÁ LÁ NO OUTRO QUARTO PASSANDO MAL...!_ – gritou Alice com uma potência na voz, assim como a força do soco na porta, incompatíveis com seu tamanho.

Logo me enfiei em minhas roupas e abri a porta. Bella também pulou da cama, assustada e vermelha, correndo para o banheiro enrolada no lençol. Abri a porta e Alice estava furiosa, como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

– _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_ – gritou ela.

– _Alice, você pode se acalmar, por favor...!_ – respondi no mesmo tom.

Ela suspirou levando a mão direita sobre os olhos fechados e pediu em tom controlado com dificuldade:

– Vá vê-la, por favor... – ainda de olhos fechados. – Ela está lá abraçada ao vaso vomitando, chorando e chamando por você.

Eu revirei os olhos e marchei em direção ao quarto de Cínthia, Alice me seguiu reclamando:

– Eu realmente esperava mais de você, Edward... Você sempre foi o mais responsável de nós... Cínthia não tem culpa...

Eu me desliguei. As lembranças dos momentos _fodásticos_ que tive com Bella de madrugada ainda ocupavam minha mente, me deixando leve e distraído.

Entrei no quarto e logo pude ouvir os sons nauseantes de Cínthia no banheiro. Bati na porta e falei com ela, me fazendo anunciar:

– Cínthia, posso entrar?

– Não... – disse ela, sua voz era fraca.

Alguns minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro, muito pálida e abatida.

– Vamos ao hospital, Cínthia... – pedi novamente com a voz arrastada. – Prometo que fico o tempo todo com você.

Ela balançou a cabeça teimosa e veementemente.

– Não. Vamos seguir para Albuquerque. – determinou ela. Todos acataram.

Logo estaríamos prestes a embarcar nossas coisas para seguir viagem.

Cínthia, dessa vez, não exigiu somente minha presença no Jipão, ao seu lado. Agora, ela queria que Alice também se juntasse a nós.

– Mas, Cínthia, não cabem todos aqui...! – argumentou Emmett sem disfarçar que já estava de saco cheio dela. No entanto, me pareceu que essa foi a deixa que Rose aguardava:

– Tudo bem, eu troco com ela! – ofereceu-se Rose sem pensar duas vezes.

– _O quê?_ – gritou Emmett incrédulo.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – confirmou ela. – Vou me juntar a Bella e Jasper na pick up... Cansei!

E saiu marchando para o outro carro onde Bella já estava fazendo o motor rosnar furiosamente.

Pelo visto, _todos_ já estavam de saco cheio de Cínthia.

Assim, a viagem até Albuquerque seria uma verdadeira _merda_ para nós, Cullens; por causa da Cínthia...

Passamos todo aquele dia na estrada, e mais a noite também.

Chegaríamos à Albuquerque, somente na manhã do dia seguinte.

O estado de Cínthia piorou muito com essa travessia pelo deserto do New Mexico, apesar de termos feito várias paradas para comer, descansar, ver e fotografar um _canyon_ e uma famosa cratera de meteoro.

Tão logo chegamos ao hotel, Cínthia foi fazer repouso, rejeitando inclusive seu café-da-manhã.

Albuquerque era uma cidade muito louca e heterogênea. Parecia um oásis no meio do deserto; mas havia elementos de todos os tipos ali, desde pessoas com aparência totalmente indígena e latina, até verdadeiros _rockabilly's_, com topetes enormes e tudo.

Havíamos passado – ainda no trecho da _Route 66_ que corta o centro de Albuquerque –, por uma enorme lanchonete estilo anos 50, toda conservada, com luzes neon vermelha em linhas bem características daquela época. Era o _Dinner Route 66_. Eles anunciavam em altofalantes ridiculamente velhos, que aconteceria uma tradicional Festa Rockabilly lá naquela noite.

Ainda na recepção do hotel onde ficaríamos no centro de Albuquerque, o celular de Bella tocou, e era seu pai com as notícias que ela tanto esperava...

– _Charlie!_ – exclamou ela, ansiosamente. – Estou bem papai, acabamos de chegar a Albuquerque.

Bella ficou alguns segundos escutando o que seu pai dizia, depois deu alguns passos para escrever algo no bloquinho de notas que estava sobre o balcão da recepção. Eu me aproximei para ver de perto, extremamente curioso.

Ela escreveu um nome e um endereço: _"PHILLIPH DWYER – MONTEROSA ST., 7500, SCOTTSDALE – PHOENIX, ARIZONA"._

Após despedir-se de seu pai Bella suspirou e me disse:

– Ele conseguiu! Aqui está o nome completo e o endereço do cara com quem minha mãe e eu viajamos.

– O que ele falou sobre isso? – perguntei.

– Nada... O Charlie não vai se pronunciar a respeito disso comigo... É muito íntimo e embaraçoso para ele.

– Bom, eles estavam separados, não estavam?

– Estavam... Mesmo assim, não faço ideia do que ele pode estar pensando a respeito de tudo isso... – Bella deu de ombros, mas estava preocupada, uma pequena ruga vincava sua testa.

– O que vocês diriam de todos irmos à Festa Rockabilly, no _Dinner 66_? – perguntou Alice, de repente saltitante e entusiasmada. E eu sabia que a festa já era o nosso programa certo para aquela noite... Quando Alice decide, ninguém tira uma festa de seus planos; principalmente uma festa em que ela tenha que organizar todas as produções de roupa, cabelo e maquiagem de época...!

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Estávamos todas no meu quarto. Alice já tinha feito meu cabelo e maquiagem, e agora estava trabalhando em Cínthia. Rose estava pintando minhas unhas dos pés de vermelho, enquanto eu tomava um pouco da bebida que Emmett havia trazido há meia hora. Ele disse que chamavam de _Cuba Libre**_, e que era a bebida que nossos avôs enchiam a cara antes de dar uns pegas nas vovós, dentro de seus Cadillacs...!

Alice já estava pronta. Ela usava calça cigarrete de couro preto e cintura alta, com uma sandália vermelha de salto agulha; uma blusinha também preta, presa por dentro da calça, e um lenço branco de bolinhas pretas amarrado no pescoço. Seu cabelo estava preso com muito gel a um falso aplique de rabo de cavalo, deixando somente um topete de lado.

Eu também já estava enfiada em meu virginal vestido rodado, estilo _Sandy_ em _Grease_***. A parte de cima era toda branca, a saia era preta com bolinhas brancas – e tinha várias camadas de tule por baixo para deixá-la bem bufante –, e o cinto largo era vermelho.

Rose usaria um vestido todo preto – também rodado com tule, como o meu – só que tomara-que-caia. Ela estava maravilhosa!... Seus fios de cabelo dourados foram enrolados em glamorosos cachos, com um topete preso no alto todo enrolado; nos pés estavam poderosos _scarpins_ em vinil vermelho.

Já Cínthia resolvera incorporar a _Rita Hayworth_ em _Gilda_****, com direito a luva compridas, cachos e tudo!...

Estávamos lindas!...

– Me deixa beber um pouco disso aí, Bella! – pediu Rose, esticando a mão para a garrafinha que Emmett deixara lá. Eu entreguei e disse:

– Acho que nem vou tomar mais, Rose... Já estou ficando dormente!... – ela riu e virou um pouco, com cuidado para não tirar o batom super vermelho em sua boca.

Por causa do que rolou naquela piscina, em Lubbock – Texas; somente agora, após viajarmos juntas neste trecho até Albuquerque, é que nós duas voltamos a ficar à vontade na presença uma da outra.

Logo, escutamos os motores explosivos das lambretas lá fora e fomos encontrar com Emmett, Edward e Jasper... Sim. Alice alugou lambretas para a festa...! Sendo que a de Jasper, ainda tinha aquele encaixe lateral para uma terceira pessoa, que seria aonde Cínthia iria.

Íamos deixar os carros no hotel e isso acabou fazendo toda a diferença, não só na nossa caracterização, mas principalmente porque assim que chegamos ao _Dinner Route 66_, demos de cara com o carro preto dos seguranças do Royce King, que havia passado por nós no _Cadillac Ranch_. Lá, tivemos uma ajuda sobrenatural para que eles – _misteriosamente_ – não nos vissem bem ali, logo na beira da Route. Mas aqui...

Edward parou a lambreta em que estávamos na esquina, acelerando furiosamente. Logo Emmett e Jasper encostariam um de cada lado para ver.

– Olha só quem nós encontramos aqui, Em...! – disse ele apontando com o queixo.

O carro estava no estacionamento da lanchonete onde seria a festa, eles deviam estar lá dentro.

– Ah, não! – reclamou Alice, abafada pelos motores das três lambretas que ainda rosnavam. – Esses caras não vão atrapalhar toda a nossa diversão e nos impedir de curtir a festa...! Depois de toda essa produção!...

Edward, Emmett e Jasper se entreolharam decidindo. Rose interveio:

– Talvez que eles só possam reconhecer a mim... Não passam de uns imbecis que só têm tamanho!... Aposto que estão procurando pelos carros, nem reconhecem vocês... Royce não está aqui.

– Humm, sei não Rose... – hesitou Emmett. – Não posso arriscar colocá-la em perigo...

– Ah, qual é! – reclamou ela. – Vai ter um monte de gente lá... Eu me escondo, vou ficar bem. Além disso, tive uma ideia. Vamos!

Os três aceleraram em direção à festa. Parece que iríamos nos divertir hoje não só com o clima de anos 50, mas também porque inventaríamos um pique-esconde novo: seria o _Pique-Rose_!...

Nossa entrada na festa foi um arraso. Foi no exato momento que uma música acabou, todos olharam – inclusive os seguranças grandalhões do Royce chifrudo – Rose se escondeu atrás de Emmett discretamente. Ela tinha razão... O que eles têm em tamanho, falta em massa encefálica...! Não nos reconheceram e não viram Rosalie.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam todos de preto, com jaquetas de couro e os cabelos esticados com gel, mas sem puxar os enormes topetes estilo _James Dean_, principalmente Edward e Jasper que tinham cabelos para isso. O de Emmett era tão curto, que Alice não pôde fazer muita coisa. Edward toda hora tirava do bolso de trás da calça um pente fino e pequeno para acertar os cabelos, do jeitinho que a gente vê em filmes daquela época. E eu ria...!

Logo a jukebox do Dinner começaria outra música e nós nos misturamos à multidão que lotava o lugar.

O _Dinner 66_ era um lugar imenso, e totalmente estilizado nos anos 50. Era lindo...! A música que tocava no jukebox, as roupas; as garçonetes _pin ups_ atendendo por pseudônimos, tipo _"Betty_ _Boop"_ e _"Marilyn"_... Era incrível! Parecia que havíamos viajado no tempo...!

Toda a comunidade rockabilly da região deveria estar ali, e do jeito que todo mundo olhava pra gente, nós deveríamos ser o único grupo de fora.

Quando a música que começara no exato momento em que entramos na festa acabou, um apresentador subiu num pequeno e improvisado palco, e chamou os músicos da banda que tocariam no concurso de dança. Estávamos num canto do bar lotado, do lado oposto à mesa onde os seguranças do Royce King – no melhor estilo _"Homens de Preto"_ –, destoavam de tudo ali. Emmett continuava nos servindo com _Cuba Libre_, mas Cínthia tomava refrigerante.

– Vai rolar concurso de dança!... Oba! – saltitou Alice.

Edward que estava, como de costume, abraçado comigo por trás sorriu pra ela, mas não deixou de notar, assim como eu, o significativo olhar que Cínthia nos lançou. Tentei ignorá-la, mas estava cada vez mais difícil...

Rose cochichou algo no ouvido de Emmett, e ele chamou Alice para também sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

Os três mantinham expressões diferentes de conspiração em seus rostos.

A banda de topetudos de terno e gravata começou a tocar e Emmett e Alice nos chamaram sorrindo maliciosos:

– Venham! Vamos todos dançar...

– Mas a pista de dança fica do lado da mesa _deles_, Em... – estranhou Edward.

– Confie em mim... – Emmett piscou para seu irmão.

.

**Rock Around The Clock**

.

_**One, Two, Three o'clock, Four o'clock rock,**_

_**Five, Six, Seven o'clock, Eight o'clock rock**_

_**Nine, Ten, Eleven o'clock, Twelve o'clock rock,**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight**_

_**.**_

_**Put your glad rags on and join me hon',**_

_**We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one**_

_**.**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,**_

_**We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!**_

**.**

Edward levantou meu braço para que eu girasse sobre meu eixo duas vezes. Minha saia levantou. Depois começamos a deslizar imitando os passos dos casais que já estavam na pista dançando do jeitinho que nossos avós faziam naquela época. Nós trocávamos de lado, girávamos; Edward me jogava para o alto, e a saia levantava com todo aquele tule.

Jasper e Emmett faziam o mesmo com Alice e Rose, e era surpreendentemente divertido...!

Emmett e Edward não deixavam de vigiar os seguranças do Royce. Mas, estes sequer deram por nossa presença na pista. Estavam de olho nas garçonetes desfilando seus figurinos _pin ups_ perto deles.

Logo, o apresentador que estivera a pouco no palco anunciando a banda e o concurso de dança, passeava pela pista colando grandes números nas costas dos homens. Os jurados do concurso começaram a formar um círculo envolta da pista para analisar os casais.

Edward, Jasper e Emmett ganharam seus números, e sem que tivéssemos planejado nada já estávamos concorrendo...!

.

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,**_

_**We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!**_

_**.**_

_**When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too,**_

_**I'll be goin' strong and so will you**_

_**.**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,**_

_**We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight,**_

_**We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!**_

.

De repente, Jasper e Alice começaram a girar de mãos dadas, tão rápidos e com tanta força que abriram uma clareira de pessoas à volta deles. A música esquentou e eles aumentaram o ritmo, e eu previ que aquilo não ia acabar bem...! Será que a _Cuba Libre_ já estava subindo à cabeça dos dois. Puxei Edward para sibilar no ouvido dele:

– Impeça-os Edward...! Vão acabar se machucando... – ele riu e beijou minha testa antes de falar.

– Calma amor... Acho que é de propósito! Vamos ver o que eles estão aprontando...

Algumas voltas violentas depois, Alice desprendeu suas mãos para que um desequilibrado Jasper voasse exatamente sobre a mesa dos cinco seguranças de preto. Ele derrubou algumas latas de cerveja, Alice correu para perto deles a fim de pedir desculpas. Jasper também ficou de pé já se desculpando. Três deles levantaram reclamando, com cerveja encharcando e gotejando de seus ternos impecáveis.

– Presta atenção onde você esbarra cara... – um deles colocou o dedo no rosto de Jasper, mas ele e Alice tornaram a se desculpar, e assegurar que não queriam confusão.

_Alisper_ voltaram para junto de nós prendendo as gargalhadas, Alice tinha algo escondido em sua mão pequena. Os três seguranças molhados dirigiram-se ao banheiro, os outros dois que ficaram na mesa se distraíam, com certeza, agradeciam internamente à Jasper e Alice por fazerem com que uma garçonete gostosa fosse limpar a mesa deles!...

Alice e Jasper passaram por nós fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que todos nós os seguíssemos. A banda fez uma pausa no concurso de dança.

Nós fomos lá pra fora, no estacionamento, onde alguns casais namorando dentro e fora dos vários modelos de Cadillacs e outros carros antigos, pareciam alheios à nossa presença.

– Depressa! Temos pouco tempo...! – apressou Emmett.

– Edward, o que está havendo? – perguntei tentando entender, ansiosamente. Edward deu de ombros, sorrindo animado.

Paramos na frente do carro preto dos seguranças de Royce King, e Alice abriu sua mãozinha revelando o objeto que havia ali: a chave de um carro...

Senti minha boca formar um 'O' involuntário em choque com a compreensão do que eles fizeram.

– _Meu deus, Alice! Essa_ _chave é..._ – tentei confirmar levando minha mão à boca.

– Shh, Bella!... – Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose interromperam em uníssono.

– Estava sobre a mesa deles... Na confusão consegui pegá-la! – cochichou Alice tanto para mim, quanto para Edward e Cínthia.

Emmett foi rapidamente abrir o carro e mexendo no painel abriu o capô com um estalo audível, apesar da música do jukebox dentro do _Dinner_. Depois ele saiu e falou sorrindo maliciosamente para uma vitoriosa Rose, que tinha um sorriso desafiador em seu rosto perfeito, e as mãos na cintura.

– Aí está, _baby_! Mostre o que você sabe...! – desafiou ele. Eu lutava para entender que _merda_ eles iriam aprontar ali...

– Observe e aprenda...! – Rose devolveu no mesmo tom de desafio, antes de se aproximar do motor do carro e mexer na máquina ali. Eu estiquei meu pescoço totalmente curiosa, para ver no que ela estava mexendo. – Vou precisar de uma chave de boca... – reclamou ela.

Emmett pensou por um minuto, mas foi Edward que sugeriu:

– Eles devem ter a caixinha de ferramentas no porta-malas.

Emmett foi abrir o porta-malas para procurar a ferramenta que Rose precisava. Eu ainda estava incrédula sobre o quê, uma _patricinha_ feito Rose, pudesse fazer no motor daquele carro... E, por um segundo, imaginei Emmett abrindo o porta-malas do carro e dando de cara com uma pessoa sequestrada amarrada ali, ou até mesmo um cadáver...

Sacudi a cabeça, rindo internamente quando ele voltou com a ferramenta que Rose pediu.

– Aqui está, _baby_!

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e se inclinou sobre o motor do carro empinando seu traseiro para provocá-lo. Emmett ofegou descontroladamente e Edward me olhou sorrindo e revirando os olhos. Também ri junto com os outros.

Rose mexeu no motor do carro por alguns minutos, depois se levantou colocando uma peça nas mãos de Emmett.

– Retirei o cabo do alternador... – explicou ela. – Eles conseguem sair daqui, mas aos poucos a bateria vai descarregar e logo, logo eles ficam a pé... – dando de ombros.

Voltamos ao clima de urgência, com Emmett correndo para fechar o carro. Entramos todos juntos de novo no _Dinner_ e os cinco terminavam suas cervejas. Emmett, Alice e Rose apostavam que eles já teriam pedido a conta para sair dali.

Acompanhei Rose ao banheiro, enquanto Jasper daria um jeito de jogar a chave no chão, perto da mesa deles, para que _fosse_ encontrada.

Enquanto Rose lavava as mãos, eu comentei:

– Uau, Rose! Você não disse nada que entendia de automecânica...! – ela sorriu para mim e contou.

– Fiz um curso por correspondência!... Adoro carros!

– Então... Você já tem aí uma carreira, Rose! – concluí.

– O quê?

– É! Você não disse em Dallas que não estava indo para a universidade, que nem sabia o que queria fazer, mas que não queria ser mais uma modelo? – relembrei.

– Sim... – Rose se perdeu em pensamentos, com uma faísca de ideia iluminando seu rosto. – Humm... Vou pensar sobre isso...!

Nós sorrimos e fomos encontrar com os outros lá na pista de dança.

Os cinco seguranças de Royce King encontraram a chave do carro no chão, perto da mesa em que estavam, e saíram despreocupadamente; sem saber que estiveram há somente alguns metros de Rosalie, e que foi ela quem sabotou o carro deles, o que fará que eles fiquem a pé em alguns quilômetros.

– Agora vamos nos divertir! – riu Emmett dando fim na _Cuba Libre_. – Temos um concurso de dança pra vencer! – a banda acabara de voltar a tocar, e Emmett ainda completou. – O prêmio bem que podia ser _cookies_ de chocolate psicotrópicos!... – todos nós gargalhamos.

Cínthia fechou a cara e eu pude muito bem imaginar por quê. Ela estava sem par. Agora só me faltava ela querer dançar com Edward também...! Onde estavam os enjôos e dores?...

Edward me olhou significativamente mostrando que compreendia exatamente onde estavam meus pensamentos. Mas, tratou de ignorá-la e me puxou para a pista de dança.

.

**Do You Love Me / _Você me ama?_**

.

**You broke my heart **/ _Você quebrou meu coração,_

**'Cause I couldn't dance **/ _Porque eu não pude dançar._

**You didn't even want me around **/ _Você nem mesmo me queira ao redor,_

**And now I'm back, to let you know **/ _E agora eu vou atrás, e deixar saber,_

**I can really shake 'em down** / _Eu realmente posso tremer._

.

**Do you love me? (I can really move)** / _Você me ama? __(Eu realmente posso mover)_

**Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)** / _Você me ama? __(Eu estou no encaixe)_

**Ah do you love? (Do you love me)** / _Ah, você me ama? __(Você me ama?)_

**Now that I can dance (dance)** / _Agora que eu posso dançar, (Dança)._

.

Não havia clima de competição entre os casais. Todos estavam somente a fim de se divertir, no ritmo dos anos 50. Era mais uma celebração à cultura, às músicas, ao estilo e costumes daquela época...!

Na dança, não podíamos nem nos comparar com aqueles casais que cultuavam o estilo rockabilly... Alguns deles estavam dando um verdadeiro show ali. Só podíamos tentar imitar e nos divertir assistindo!...

Notei que Alice foi cochichar com Cínthia, provavelmente tentando entender o motivo do bico de meio metro que ela estava fazendo.

Minutos depois, Alice veio nos interromper pedindo:

– Bella, você se importaria se o Edward dançasse só essa música com a Cínthia? – senti meu rosto esquentar, só que dessa vez não era vergonha, mas sim raiva. Muita raiva. Alice tratou de justificar sua amiga. Emmett e Rose se se aproximaram para ouvir. – Ela está entediada sem dançar. Jasper se ofereceu, mas ela quer dançar com o Edward...

– É _claro_ que ela quer... – foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Não conseguia dizer 'não' para Alice, e Cínthia parecia saber disso... Edward reclamou.

– Não pergunte para Bella, Alice. _Eu _não vou dançar com ninguém que não seja a minha namorada.

– Onde está todo aquele mal-estar dela? – intrometeu-se Rose.

– Uma dança só não vai fazer mal para o bebê... – argumentou irritada. – Nem vai lhe custar nada, Edward... – _bitchface_ fuzilando seu irmão, corei agora encabulada e dei um fim àquilo.

– _Tudo bem!_ – cuspi uma oitava acima do normal. – Dança logo com ela Edward...! Está tudo bem... Não me importo.

Saí e fui procurar uma mesa para pedir uma água com gás e limão.

Mas de onde eu estava, podia vê-los na pista de dança e a Cínthia fazia questão de olhar para mim, me provocando sem que ninguém notasse.

.

**Watch me now, oh (work, work)** / _Me assista agora, Oh,(trabalhe, trabalhe)._

**Ah, work it all baby (work, work)** / _Oh, trabalhe tudo querida,(Trabalhe, trabalhe)._

**Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work)** / _Bem, você está meu deixando louco,(Trabalho, trabalhe)._

**With a little bit of soul now (work)** / _Com um pouco de alma agora, (Trabalhe)._

.

**I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)** / _Eu faço o "mash-potato", (Eu faço o "mash-potato")._

**And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)** / _E eu posso fazer o "twist",(Eu posso fazero "twist")._

**Now tell me baby (tell me baby)** / _Agora me fale querida, (Me fale querida)._

**Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)** / _Você faz isso assim? __(Faz isso assim?)_

**Tell me (tell me)** / _Me fale, (Me fale),_

**Tell me** / _Me fale._

.

Edward a girava do mesmo jeito que havia feito comigo, mas o vestido preto dela era colado ao corpo, então não tinha o mesmo efeito...! Ela sorria toda derretida para ele, e ele sorria para ela daquele jeito arrasador de corações. Estava claro que ela o queria... Eu não poderia culpá-la, principalmente vendo aquele sorriso torto dele!...

Cínthia estava jogando com todas as suas armas e eu compreendi que jamais poderia competir com uma garota que está esperando um filho dele.

Ao contrário dos outros casais, que dançavam bem separados e giravam e saltavam insanamente; Cínthia começou a colar seu corpo no de Edward, encaixando as duas pernas alternadas, e rebolando sugestivamente. Era um pouco ousado para a época, mas ela tinha cara-de-pau suficiente para deturpar o contexto a sua volta a fim de tentar seduzir meu namorado bem na minha cara.

Edward estava visivelmente constrangido e girou a cabeça me procurando, com medo de que eu estivesse vendo. E eu estava!...

Se eu disser que não fiquei com ciúmes, estarei mentindo. Mas, o meu sentimento principal foi outro...

_Culpa._

Vendo os corpos dos dois assim tão próximos, compreendi que havia um bebê entre eles. Um bebê inocente que não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada do que estava rolando.

Cinco anos após perder minha mãe para um câncer, e ter de me virar – sem ela – junto com Charlie; eu seria capaz de afastar uma criança de seu pai?...

.

**Do you love me? ****(Do you love me?)** / _Você_ _me ama? (Você me ama?)_

**Now, do you love me? ****(Do you love me?)** / _Agora, você me ama? __(Você me ama?)_

**Now, do you love me? ****(Do you love me?)** / _Agora, você me ama? (Você me ama?)_

**(Now, now, now)** / _(Agora, agora, agora)._

.

**(work, work)** / _(Trabalhe, trabalhe),_

**Ah, I'm working hard baby (work, work)** / _Oh, eu estou trabalhando duro, querida. (Trabalho, trabalhe),_

**Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work) **/ _Bem, você está me deixando louco. (Trabalhe, trabalhe)_

.

Distraída, bebendo minha água e pensando em tudo isso, não notei quando Edward e Cínthia vieram juntar-se a mim na mesa. Cínthia estava pálida, suando frio, e Edward sério, preocupado.

– O que houve? – perguntei alarmada.

– Ela está com vertigem... – respondeu Edward. Alice e Jasper já vinham juntar-se a nós.

Cínthia desabou sobre a cadeira e deixou sua cabeça debruçar-se sobre a mesa, com a testa apoiada em seus braços cruzados.

– Venha, Cín. Vamos ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto. Vai te fazer bem. – chamou Alice tão logo nos alcançou na mesa.

Cínthia levantou-se amparada pela baixinha e eu me levantei para me juntar a elas, para ajudar.

Deslocamo-nos amparando Cínthia com dificuldade entre as pessoas do bar lotado. Ela estava cada vez mais mole.

Uma vez no banheiro, Cínthia debruçou-se sobre a pia de granito e abriu a torneira. Como numa resposta simbólica do corpo dela àquele gesto, vimos em pânico em fio escarlate escorrendo pelo seu tornozelo direito, vindo do meio de suas pernas.

Ela arfou desesperada. Alice de olhos arregalados me disse sem palavras que ficasse com ela, e disparou para chamar Edward.

– _Meu bebê!..._ – ela gritou.

– Calma, Cínthia senta aqui... – ela se sentou sobre um sanitário que estava com a tampa abaixada, com minha ajuda e suplicou.

– _Me ajuda, Bella...! Não me deixa perder meu bebê!..._

– Acalme-se. Alice foi buscar ajuda...

– _Está feliz agora, Bella?_ – meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ela guinchou a pergunta injusta. – _Agora você está feliz...!_ – exclamou cheia de sarcasmo. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lutei contra o ultraje da acusação dela e continuei balbuciando frases para acalmá-la. Estava claro que ela estava fora de si.

– Por favor, Cínthia. Se acalme... Edward já vem...

Eu sabia que não fora culpa minha, ela também sabia. O que me feriu foi a acusação dela de que eu estivesse desejando que aquele bebê não existisse. Isso era cruel demais...! Nunca desejei isso. É claro que Cínthia está muito nervosa também...

Nesse instante, porém, Edward entrou no banheiro feminino correndo, acompanhado por Alice.

– _Edward... _– suspirou ela, com alívio na voz. Minha culpa voltou com força. Ela precisava dele muito mais do que eu...

– Tudo bem... – ele a tranquilizou. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Nós vamos ao hospital, ok?...

Ele a levantou em seus braços com muito cuidado, e a levou dali.

No estacionamento, Emmett já encostava o Jipão.

Enquanto Edward foi nos encontrar no banheiro, Emmett já havia pegado uma das lambretas e corrido até o hotel para pegar o carro.

Edward embarcou com Cínthia no banco traseiro, Alice assumiu o banco do carona e nós seguimos nas lambretas até o hospital. Agradeci mentalmente por já ter pilotado uma moto antes, junto com Jake em Jacksonville.

Chegamos alguns minutos depois deles e os enfermeiros plantonistas já levavam a _"Rita Hayworth" _em uma maca para dentro. Edward a acompanhava de perto, explicando aos médicos sobre o início de gestação.

Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou e juntou-se a nós na sala de espera. Ainda estávamos em nossos trajes de época.

Alice o encarou gravemente e sussurrou:

– Você sabe o que tem de fazer agora. Não dá mais pra adiar...

Ele assentiu sério e pegando seu celular, ligou para o seu pai. O pai _deles_. Carlisle Cullen.

Edward contou sobre Cínthia e a gravidez e pediu que ele enviasse um jatinho particular para buscá-los. Senti meu coração se partir em meu peito, quando compreendi. Edward iria para New York acompanhar Cínthia até sua casa...

Ele escutou seu pai por vários minutos e parecia mesmo que estava tomando um _exporro_. Edward estava tão abatido que ouviu tudo de cabeça baixa, sem retrucar. Ao desligar, ele veio me abraçar.

De repente, me senti _suja_ com o contato físico dele, ainda que ele parecesse tão frágil e confuso. A espiral de culpa não saía da minha mente e tomava conta de mim. Tudo vinha em flashes muito rápidos... A expressão de Cínthia contando sobre a gravidez, o olhar apaixonado e intenso que Edward sempre lançava sobre mim, meu pedido egoísta para que ele ficasse comigo na noite passada, e o pior: _"Está feliz agora, Bella?"_ A acusação de Cínthia reverberava por todo o meu corpo, causava um arrepio em meu couro cabeludo, e um frio na barriga.

Não. Eu não estava feliz...

Neste exato momento, o médico chegou avisando que liberaria Cínthia e que o bebê estava bem. Ela havia tido em sangramento e precisaria fazer muito repouso. Ele não incentivou que ela seguisse viagem de qualquer jeito...

– Meu pai já enviou um jatinho para vir nos buscar. – informou Edward com a voz sem vida.

– Ótimo. E a primeira coisa que ela deve fazer ao chegar a New York, é iniciar o pré-natal. – recomendou o jovem médico. Edward assentiu concordando e pediu.

– Meu pai, que também é médico, pediu que eu levasse o exame de ultrassonografia que vocês fizeram nela... Quer dizer... Vocês fizeram...? – ele se interrompeu questionadoramente. O médico tratou de informar.

– Oh, sim. Claro que fizemos! Foi ele que nos mostrou que o bebê ainda está bem. – explicou ele sorrindo. – Vou pedir que a enfermeira providencie uma cópia para você.

Lembrei novamente do texto de Garcia Marques: _"Não sei sentir em doses homeopáticas. Preciso e gosto de intensidade, mesmo que ela seja ilusória e se não for assim, prefiro que não seja."_ E decidi... Não. Eu não seria aquela que afastaria um pai de seu bebê...

Voltamos ao hotel e Edward passou aquela noite com Cínthia, no hospital.

Pela manhã, ele me procurou, mas eu o evitei. Isso doía, mas já era uma forma de me preparar para a separação que viria. Edward e Cínthia vieram buscar suas bagagens. Eu estava com os outros dois casais, eles seguiriam viagem comigo... Tomávamos café da manhã numa lanchonete próxima ao hotel. Edward veio se sentar conosco.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou Alice imediatamente.

– No quarto. Pediu para ficar sozinha para ligar para a mãe dela.

– Ela me disse que os pais dela estão na Europa...

– Vai pedir que a mãe volte.

O clima era de seriedade e tensão naquela mesa. Edward aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

– Não podemos mais adiar nossa conversa... Eu sinto que você precisa me dizer algo.

Eu assenti timidamente, mas não consegui desgrudar meus olhos do tampo de fórmica da mesa.

Edward levantou-se e eu o acompanhei até o Jipe. Logo Emmett o usaria para levá-los ao aeroporto.

– Vou levá-la de volta à New York, cuidar para que ela esteja segura e volto para encontrar vocês em Phoenix. – informou ele, com a voz ansiosa. Eu sabia que ele não voltaria, mas senti que Edward ainda não havia compreendido isso. Ele recusava-se a compreender. Resolvi libertá-lo.

– Não. – sibilei. – Não volte. – agora mais firme, buscando os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. Era em nome desse amor que eu faria aquilo...

– _Quê?..._

– É melhor a gente parar por aqui. _Eles_ precisam de você... – Edward balançava a cabeça infinitesimalmente, recusando-se a aceitar.

– Do quê... Do que você está falando, Bella? Já conversamos sobre isso...

– Não posso fazer isso, Edward. – arfei com a voz já embargada e o coração sangrando. Será que ele ouviria exatamente esta dor em minha voz?...

Suas mãos vieram moldar meu rosto com desespero, seus olhos estavam rasos d'água e alucinados de pavor.

– Eu amo você, Bella... Isso não tem nada a ver com...

– Tem tudo a ver, Edward...! – interrompi, já com lágrimas na voz e na bochecha. Lágrimas doloridas que molhavam as mãos dele, que me seguravam ali desesperadamente.

Balancei a cabeça sem consegui dizer tudo que eu precisava dizer.

– Vamos conversar sobre isso quando eu voltar... – ele tentou, em pânico.

– Você não vai voltar Edward... Eu sei que não vai...

– _Bella..._

– Por favor, me desculpe. Mas… – soluço de dor, entre suas mãos. – Eu não posso... – meu rosto estava desfigurado pelo choro. O nó em minha garganta atrapalhava muito, além disso, tinha dificuldade em formar as frases para argumentar com ele. Edward não permitiu que eu terminasse nosso namoro.

– _NÃO._ – rugiu veemente. – Vou voltar e nós vamos conversar a respeito. Encontro você em Phoenix. – ele determinou. Não pude retrucar, apenas assenti chorando vencida.

Edward me apertou contra seu peito, com tanta força que me faltou o ar. Ele também chorava. A cena já estava pra lá de patética...

Os outros se juntaram nós em um silêncio respeitoso, até que Emmett o quebrasse.

– O piloto ligou Edward. O avião está pronto... – sussurrou com pesar na voz.

– Vamos buscar a Cínthia. – Alice falou por ela e por Jasper, antes de voltarem ao hotel.

Eu os ouvia entre as batidas insanas do coração de Edward.

Na volta, alguns minutos depois, os três nos encontraram em meio a um beijo intenso e já cheio de saudade, para o qual Edward me puxou. Emmett e Rose já aguardavam dentro do carro. Alice abraçou Cínthia enquanto Jasper colocava as coisas dela no porta-malas. Edward cochichou em meu ouvido:

– Confie em mim... Eu te vejo em Phoenix.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando. Podia imaginar como estava minha cara. Nariz vermelho, olhos úmidos, testa franzida e uma mancha rosa envolta dos lábios ainda molhados e inchados pelo beijo dele. Edward ainda me puxou para mais um beijo breve e muito doce, antes de embarcar no Jipão.

Emmett então acelerou, levando meu coração naquele carro. Fiquei ali em pé por alguns minutos, sem acreditar que seguiria para Phoenix sem ele.

Depois voltei para o meu quarto com os olhos enevoados de lágrimas e mergulhei na cama para chorar até dormir por toda a tarde.

Acordei com dor de cabeça e busquei o 'mapa' de minha mãe para me aconselhar. Deixar que ela aquecesse meu coração com poesia, música e amor.

Mas não o encontrei.

Vasculhei tudo, mas não estava mais ali. _Não é possível..._ Eu tinha certeza que o havia deixado dentro da mochila, junto com meu caderno de poesias...

Tirei tudo, de _todas_ as minhas bolsas e espalhei pelo chão do quarto. Fui até a pick up, em pânico ofegante, ver se não tinha deixado lá.

Nada... _Desapareceu._

Quem roubaria o 'mapa' que não era só o meu roteiro de viagem; mas também a prova de que alguém, um dia, me amou infinitamente, e se preocupou em se fazer presente em minha vida mesmo na ausência física...?

Desabei chorando em meio ao caos das minhas roupas e objetos pessoais espalhados pelo chão do quarto, sentindo uma pontada glacial em meu estômago.

O 'mapa' que continha o segredo da minha mãe... _Sumiu._ O segredo que ela me confiaria para que eu – de alguma forma – lhe desse paz. O que eu faria agora?... Sem Edward. Sem 'mapa'...

Sentindo o peso absurdo dessa pergunta martelando em minha mente, ouvi meu celular tocar, com uma nova mensagem. Seria de Edward?...

Corri para ler, e minha mão foi automaticamente para minha boca com o pavor da arrepiante mensagem anônima:

.

"_Quer o 'mapa' da mamãe de volta? Ele está comigo, e **só você **pode pegar... Não coloque os Cullens nisso, senão faço uma fogueira do seu precioso 'mapa'!... Apenas aguarde que te passo um endereço em Phoenix em breve. E, lembre-se: silêncio."_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**_N/A: *Infinita Highway* - letra de Humberto Gessinger, vocalista dos Engenheiros do Hawaí._**

**_**Cuba Libre** - drink feito com rum, refrigerante sabor cola, limão e gelo._**

**_***Sandy em Grease*** - personagem da atriz Olívia Newton-John no filme Grease (Nos Tempos da Brilhantina, no Brasil)._**

**_****Rita HayWorth em Gilda**** - atriz que foi a diva dos anos 40, Gilda é seu personagem mais famoso. _**

**_Neste link tem uma foto do Dinner Route 66: _http(**)/www(*)ronsaari(*)com/stockImages/route66/66diner2(*)php**

**_Bom, amores... Espero que tenham gostado!... _****_É claro, preciso mandar um beijo bem estalado na bochecha da Nessinha Cullen, pelo review super fofo do último capítulo! =D Respondi na msma hora pra ela, mas quis citar aqui porque como eu havia dito, as últimas semanas foram mto doidas. :/ Confesso que andei desanimada com a fic... Estive zanzando por alguns perfis, e vi tantas histórias excelentes, com reviews super merecidos; então compreendi porque a minha não recebe reviews...! :( Apesar, é claro da Gabi e da Nessinha, preciso confessar que fiquei triste de verdade... Uma leitora da minha one-shot O ATOL, a Inezita; coincidentemente, entrou em contato comigo comentando sobre isso e se queixando pelas fics dela tbm... _**

**_Eu sei, eu sei... Mta gente favoritou, outras colocaram em alerta, e isso tudo me incentivou mto... Do contrário não teria escrito mais de 120.000 palavras! Ri e chorei escrevendo essa fic... Coloquei aqui o melhor e o pior em mim... Até uma poesia eu fiz...! E droga... Já tou chorando de novo!rsrsrsrs_**

**_Este capítulo acabou saindo por causa das minhas queridas leitoras do Orkut, e porque um pedido de beta que eu havia feito há algum tempinho, foi finalmente respondido, e embora ela não tenha conseguido revisar este capítulo, ela está trabalhando em algo novo que acabei começando a escrever, por realmente achar que essa fic aqui, de fato, é uma droga... :/_**

**_Tenho o final todinho em minha cabeça! rsrsrs Até algumas músicas e poesias já estão escolhidas! Só me falta motivação... Não deixo nada inacabado, mas o próximo capítulo... Não sei. Provavelmente, só ano que vem...!rsrsrsrs  
_**

**_Bjão e Boas Festas à todas! Recebam meus sinceros votos de paz, luz, sucesso e amor! Obrigada pela companhia e amizade... Oculta. Mas sempre é amizade...! *-*  
_**


	13. O Silêncio e a Farsa

**_N/A: Olá! =)_**

**_Como foram de Festas?_**

**_Ano Novo, capítulo novo! ahsuahsuahsuahas _**

**_Trago o primeiro capítulo de 2011! ;*_**

**_A trilha é:_**

**_- Linking Park - Runaway, e_**

**_- Jet - _**_**Look What You've Done. **_

_**Os links já estão no meu perfil e vale a pena escutar! A primeira é para uma (tentativa de...! *-*) cena de ação! Então, sempre fica mais emocionante!... E a segunda, é mto importante para uma oscilação entre BPOV e EPOV, no final do capítulo. Ou seja, todos dois estão escutando a mesma música, quer dizer, no caso do Edward ele não está exatamente escutando...! :)  
**_

_**Então, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostem e se divirtam! :D  
**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

12. O SILÊNCIO E A FARSA

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Evitei juntar-me aos outros até a manhã seguinte, quando partiríamos para o Arizona. Agora, sem o 'mapa' de minha mãe, precisei procurar na internet qual o melhor caminho para chegar a Phoenix. Ainda seguiríamos pela _Route 66_ e pela _US 040_, unidas ou separadas.

Tentei pensar numa boa desculpa para negar todas as paradas para turismo que Emmett e Alice pediriam para fazermos, sem revelar que meu 'mapa' havia sido roubado, e que eu tinha pressa para chegar à Phoenix.

– Bella, onde está o oráculo? – perguntou Alice assim que saí com minha bagagem do quarto, para colocar no porta-malas. Opa!...

– Por que?... – hesitei.

– Você já sabe por onde seguiremos viagem? – ela demandou sem desconfiar.

– Vamos continuar pela _Route 66 e US 040_, até Flagstaff no Arizona, onde descemos para Phoenix pela _US 017_. – respondi com firmeza, ela assentiu e não tornou a perguntar pelo roteiro feito por minha mãe.

Pegamos as ruas do centro de Albuquerque e logo alcançamos a _Mother Road_, que cortava a cidade bem ao meio. Alice e Jasper conversavam despreocupadamente, enquanto eu tentava esconder meu desespero. Emmett nos seguia no Jipão, com Rose ao seu lado.

Quando começamos a acelerar para sair de Albuquerque de volta ao deserto, um familiar carro preto saiu de uma esquina e já muito próximo do Jipão, começou a nos seguir.

– Ei! Aquele carro não é?... – Jasper deixou a pergunta morrer com a certeza de que os seguranças do Royce King, finalmente nos encontraram, ou melhor, encontraram nossos carros e agora estavam acelerando atrás de nós numa perseguição que começou sem que percebêssemos.

.

**Runaway / **_**Fuga**_

**.**

**Graffiti decorations** / _Decorações de pichação_

**Under a sky of dust** / _Debaixo do céu de pó_

**A constant wave of tension** / _Uma onda constante de tensão_

**On top of broken trust** / _Em cima da confiança quebrada_

**The lessons that you taught me** / _As lições que você me ensinou_

**I learned were never true** / _Eu aprendi que nunca era verdade_

**Now I find myself in question** / _Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado_

**(They point the finger at me again) **/ _(Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim)_

**Guilty by association** / _Culpado através de associação_

**(You point the finger at me again)** / _(Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim)_

.

Alice imediatamente ligou para o celular de seu irmão:

– _Em...!_ – ela demandou em pânico. Ele parecia já saber do que ela estava falando, e respondeu no viva-voz.

– A Bella precisa acelerar essa pick up o máximo que ela puder... – o som estava péssimo, mas eu escutei e imediatamente obedeci, deixando que meu pé afundasse o pedal do acelerador.

– _Mas a Rose?..._ – gritou Alice.

– Calma, Alice. – a voz de Rose era segura. – Eles não devem ter rodado muito neste carro desde então. É bom que eles nos sigam! Vão ficar parados no meio da estrada.

Assim que Rose terminou de falar, o carro dos seguranças emparelhou ao lado do Jipe e tentou fechá-los, quase jogando Emmett para fora da estrada.

.

**I wanna runaway** / _Eu quero fugir_

**Never say goodbye** / _Nunca diga adeus_

**I wanna know the truth** / _Eu quero saber a verdade_

**Instead of wondering why** / _Invés de desejar saber por que_

**I wanna know the answers** / _Eu quero saber as respostas_

**No more lies** / _Nenhuma mentira mais_

**I wanna shut the door** / _Eu quero fechar a porta_

**And open up my mind** / _E abrir minha mente_

.

Bom... Parece que não seria tão fácil até que o carro deles parasse...!

Alice soltou um guincho desesperado sem acreditar no que via. Jasper tentou acalmá-la com pânico na voz distorcida:

– _Eles estão bem!..._ – ao ver que Emmett conseguira desviar, sem perder o controle do carro.

Eu acelerei o máximo que minha pick up suportava, e pelo retrovisor vi quando eles tentaram se chocar contra o Jipe novamente, a toda velocidade. Alice não conseguiu impedir sua garganta de soltar mais um grito assustado.

– _Mais rápido, Bella!_ – gritou Jasper.

– _Não posso ir mais rápido do que_ _isso..._ – respondi no mesmo tom alarmado. – _Faz sinal para que ele nos ultrapasse..._ – sugeri histérica.

– _Ele não vai ultrapassar... Deve estar tentando nos proteger...!_ – gritou Alice.

O jipe serpenteou na pista, mas logo Emmett conseguiu assumir o controle. O som do motor de minha pick up reclamando somava-se ao cantar agudo dos pneus no asfalto já quente no New Mexico.

Emmett conseguiu ganhar alguns metros de distância, mas como ele não me ultrapassava, logo o carro dos seguranças emparelhou novamente e investiu contra o Jipe com mais força. A porta do carro preto ficou toda amassada, porque o Jipão era mais vigoroso e resistente; no entanto, Emmett saiu brevemente do asfalto e a areia fofa do acostamento o fez voltar à pista rodando cento e oitenta graus, com um cantar desafinado de pneus. _Oh, deus!..._ Arfei estupefata. Alice gritou apavorada.

.

**Paper bags and angry voices** / _Bolsas de papel e vozes_ _bravas_

**Under a sky of dust** / _Debaixo de um céu de pó_

**Another wave of tension** / _Outra onda de tensão_

**Has more than filled me up** / _Fez mais do que me encher_

**All my talk of taking action** / _Toda minha conversa de entrar em ação_

**These words were never true** / _Estas palavras nunca eram verdade_

**Now I find myself in question** / _Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado_

**(They point the finger at me again)** / _(Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim)_

**Guilty by association** / _Culpado através de associação_

**(You point the finger at me again)** / _(Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim)_

.

Emmett parou por um segundo, ficando alguns metros para trás, mas ele surpreendentemente, não manobrou o carro. Apenas engatou a ré e continuou nos seguindo a toda velocidade, só que de ré.

– Putaqueopariu_...! O que ele tá fazendo?_ – berrou Jasper estupefato. Meu pé direito estava tão rígido apertando o pedal do acelerador, que eu já sentia minha panturrilha tremer freneticamente.

Minha mente alucinada, estranhamente, lembrou do professor de Biologia, o Sr. Banner falando sobre os efeitos da adrenalina, em nosso corpo...

"_Luta ou fuga... Luta ou fuga... Luta ou fuga..."_ Repetia ele em meu cérebro torrado pelo calor do deserto naquela perseguição absurda; ecoando incoerente.

Foi quando Alice lembrou que o celular ainda estava ligado no viva-voz e gritou aflita para seu irmão:

– _Que merda, Emmett! O quê você está fazendo? Ficou louco?_

Emmett, no entanto não respondia, só podíamos escutar os gritos histéricos de Rosalie no outro carro. Ele ainda nos seguiu de perto em marcha ré, a toda velocidade, por quase meio quilômetro; com o carro dos seguranças colado ao jipe por trás e depois vindo esbarrar novamente lado a lado.

Mantive meus olhos firmes na estrada, enquanto Alice e Jasper estavam ajoelhados nos bancos acompanhando cada movimento alucinado dos dois carros que digladiavam atrás de nós. Sem que eu percebesse quando ou onde, um ponto prateado veio surgindo lentamente no horizonte escaldante do semi-árido do New Mexico, vindo em nossa direção.

– _Oh. Meu. Deus...!_ – arfei em pânico trêmulo.

Alice e Jasper seguiram meu olhar, deixando seus queixos cair com o tamanho inacreditável da carreta com a frente toda cromada que vinha na pista contrária, bem ao encontro do carro dos seguranças de Royce King; que ainda estava emparelhado ao Jipão, tentando fazer com que Emmett perdesse o controle da direção e saísse da estrada.

Por algum motivo, o motorista da carreta começou a buzinar já bem encima do carro dos seguranças:

"_PPEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!..." _Alice, Jasper e eu fizemos coro em uníssono apavorado:

– _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!..._

O som insistente da buzina da monstruosa carreta somou-se ao ronco enlouquecido dos motores e da guinada nos pneus do carro preto; que cantando estridente, desviou da carreta no último milésimo de segundo, para avançar na areia fofa, que levantou uma nuvem sufocante de poeira – em direção a uma moita da vegetação espinhosa do deserto...

Assim que a carreta passou zunindo por nós; Emmett, livre do nosso perseguidor, girou o Jipão numa radical manobra de uma volta e meia, até parar novamente de frente, atrás da pick up, – deixando um círculo de borracha no asfalto – e continuou nos seguindo a toda.

Arfamos de queixo caído por um segundo para depois gritarmos os três em coro de comemoração; ao mesmo tempo em que ouvíamos os uivos de Emmett e Rose pelo celular.

.

**I wanna runaway** / _Eu quero fugir_

**Never say goodbye** / _Nunca diga adeus_

**I wanna know the truth** / _Eu quero saber a verdade_

**Instead of wondering why** / _Invés de desejar saber por que_

**I wanna know the answers** / _Eu quero saber as respostas_

**No more lies** / _Nenhuma mentira mais_

**I wanna shut the door** / _Eu quero fechar a porta_

**And open up my mind** / _E abrir minha mente_

.

Jasper ainda virou rápido para se certificar:

– Vejam! Eles enterraram o carro naquela moita e não conseguem sair!... A _porra_ da bateria, finalmente, arriou...! – nós gargalhamos juntos da desgraça dos cinco seguranças. Eles ficariam ali por um bom tempo até que passasse alguém disposto a dar uma carona, ou que mandasse um guincho para eles.

Deixei meu pé direito relaxar um pouco no acelerador e lamentei que Edward não estivesse aqui... Ele teria adorado essa perseguição de carros...!

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Manobrei meu Volvo prata para a entrada da grandiosa mansão. Não era a casa dos meus pais. Era outra casa, mas havia a certeza de que era _minha_. O meu lar...

Assim que estacionei na entrada da frente, a porta se abriu e por ela saiu um garotinho – com cabelos cor de bronze e mais ou menos cinco anos de idade –, correndo em minha direção e exultando com a minha chegada:

– _Papai!... Papai!..._ – ele gritava. Eu imediatamente me abaixei de braços abertos e deixei que ele pulasse em meu pescoço, antes de me levantar para girar suas pernas e provocar uma deliciosa gargalhada infantil, que era música aos meus ouvidos.

Logo em seguida uma mulher saiu pela mesma porta, e caminhou em câmera lenta, para a minha recepção diária de fim de tarde. Era Cínthia.

Parecia um pouco mais velha, assim como eu também... Estava de vestido longo e rodado, azul claro. Seus cabelos estavam impecavelmente cortados e penteados em estilo _retrô_, tipo _Jack Kennedy_. Ela até usava um colar de pérolas...! Era o estereótipo da dona de casa perfeita, saída das revistas femininas dos anos 50 ou 60.

Notei estupefato, que eu mesmo estava de terno e gravata, e o cabelo totalmente disciplinado com gel, bem diferente da forma bagunçada que eu gostava de usar...

Cínthia caminhou até nós com um sorriso luminoso no rosto e disse:

– O jantar está na mesa, querido...!

Foi neste exato momento que eu acordei, ofegando assustado e encharcado de suor, e saltei sentando em minha cama, a fim de organizar a confusão que eram meus sentimentos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

Primeiro, descobri que vivi uma mentira por anos com Victória; depois, me apaixonei de verdade – e pela primeira vez –, por Bella. E agora... Vou ser _pai_...! De um filho da _Cínthia_!...

Olhei para o relógio de meu celular e já passavam das nove da manhã. A essa hora eles já saíram de Albuquerque com certeza... Como eu queria estar lá...!

Pulei da cama e saí do meu quarto. Passei pelo quarto de Alice, onde Cínthia quis dormir, e abri uma fresta da porta lentamente e sem fazer barulho. Espiei. Ela ainda dormia.

Desci as escadas, e fui para a cozinha. Estava faminto...

Nós havíamos chegado à mansão, no final da tarde de ontem. Esme e Carlisle não estavam. Ainda não haviam chegado de Forks. Soube por meu pai que eles estavam lá, quando liguei para ele do hospital em Albuquerque. Eu tinha certeza que eles não demorariam a chegar...

Pedi a um dos muitos empregados para preparar uma bandeja de café-da-manhã para levar à Cínthia assim que ela acordasse, e depois de tomar meu _breakfast_, tentei o celular de Bella pela primeira vez. Ela não atendeu... Deve estar com o som do carro alto demais... O que será que eles estão ouvindo?...

Voltei ao meu quarto, e depois de tomar um banho sentei para dedilhar algumas coisas que não saíam da minha cabeça ao violão. Foi nesse instante que ouvi as vozes dos meus pais chegando. Desci correndo.

– Oh, Edward! Aí está você...! – mamãe correu para os meus braços sorrindo.

Carlisle parou sério atrás dela, e convidou em tom de ameaça:

– Vamos conversar no escritório... – enquanto os empregados encarregavam-se de subir com as malas deles.

– Tenho total intenção de assumir a criança e dar todo apoio que a Cínthia precisa... – comecei assim que a porta do escritório de Carlisle fechou atrás dele, enquanto minha mãe já se acomodava no sofá de puro couro marrom. Eu completei. – Mas não vou me casar com ela. Estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e disposto a me mudar para Los Angeles a fim de ficar com Bella e investir em minha carreira musical... Decidi que vou abandonar o curso em Harvard...

Meu pai sentou-se em sua poltrona giratória de poderoso chefão atrás da mesa e de sobrancelha levantada me analisou por um minuto antes de responder:

– Não ouse falar conosco como se nós não te conhecêssemos muito bem, Edward...! – arfei com a intensidade no olhar e nas palavras de meu pai. Ele continuou. – Sei que você está assustado e confuso com tudo isso. Quero saber dos seus reais sentimentos, não dos seus planos de verão que desmoronaram no momento que esta criança entrou em sua vida...

Caminhei até uma das cadeiras que ficavam de frente para a mesa dele e desabei...

Carlisle tinha razão. Eu não tive o sonho que tive à toa. A criança _fazia_ diferença... Hesitante e de cabeça baixa, confessei aos meus pais, as pessoas que melhor me conheciam no mundo:

– No exato momento que Alice foi... _Correndo_ atrás de mim naquela festa rockabilly, em Albuquerque, gritando apavorada: _"Depressa, Edward, depressa... Cínthia está tendo um sangramento... O bebê... Ela vai perder o bebê..."_ Repeti fazendo uma imitação ruim da voz de minha irmã, e sacudindo a cabeça, exasperado com a lembrança do turbilhão de sentimentos que me assaltou os sentidos naquele instante. Suspirei e continuei, agora buscando o olhar terno de Carlisle. – Entrei em pânico...! Eu não queria que ela perdesse a criança... Senti que já amava aquele bebê... – minha confissão me causava autorrepulsa. Vi na minha frente o olhar de chocolate de Bella, marejado de lágrimas prevendo: _"__Você não vai voltar Edward... Eu sei que não vai..."_ E me senti um verme...

– Edward... – disse Esme preocupada, testa franzida. – Você não precisa se sentir culpado por isso... Penso que Cínthia não fez esta criança sozinha. Por mais que você a apóie, nada poderá se comparar com a sua presença junto dela neste momento...

– Mas é exatamente isso que me confunde mãe... – interrompi duas oitavas acima do normal. – Para mim, _é_ como se ela tivesse feito sozinha... Não me lembro de nada... – completei veementemente.

– Explique isso. – exigiu Carlisle.

Suspirei antes de começar, novamente, o relato daquela noite estranha. Meus pais me escutavam em silêncio. Incluí na história minha viagem a NOLA e a forma como conheci Isabella Swan. Falei dos meus sentimentos por ela, e de como ela correspondia o amor profundo que eu sentia. Nessa parte, Carlisle recostou em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços em seu peito.

Meus pais escutavam tudo em silêncio, até o momento em que, contando sobre a chegada de Cínthia à Dallas, mencionei que ela havia dito que fora Esme, quem houvera contado a ela onde estávamos...

– _Eu?_ – minha mãe pareceu surpresa. Isso chamou minha atenção.

– Por que, mamãe? Não foi você? – ela hesitou em dúvida. Carlisle acompanhava tudo com atenção.

– Não tenho certeza... – murmurou Esme com o olhar confuso. – Era tanta gente ligando pra cá, sempre a procura de um de vocês... Mas... Não me lembro especificamente da ligação da Cínthia... – pequena pausa confusa. – E eu _deveria_ lembrar... Quer dizer, para a maioria dos amigos e pessoas que ligavam perguntando por um de vocês três, nós não informávamos o paradeiro de vocês. Só dizíamos que estavam viajando... Mas, é claro que para a Cínthia eu _teria _contado onde vocês estavam... Ela praticamente foi criada aqui em casa...

– E você não se lembra? – pressionei. Esme sacudiu a cabeça, em dúvida. Carlisle nos interrompeu:

– Edward, não confunda sua mãe!... Você está perdendo o foco. Isso não tem a menor importância!... Estou aqui sentado esperando que você tome a atitude que um _Cullen_ tomaria perante a gravidez de Cínthia e o bebê que vai chegar... – ele foi enérgico. Eu não me deixei abater:

– Isso faz toda a diferença, pai. Se Cínthia não conseguiu a informação de onde nós estávamos, _aqui_, nesta casa... Onde ela teria conseguido? Por que ela mentiria?...

Carlisle suspirou impaciente. Fomos interrompidos por alguém que bateu na porta. Era o Vincent, um inglês que figurava entre um clássico mordomo e um assistente pessoal de minha mãe. Estava conosco há muitos anos, mas não perdia a formalidade:

– A Srta. Reynolds já acordou, recebeu seu café-da-manhã no quarto, conforme seu pedido, e está chamando pelo Sr. – disse ele, dirigindo-se a mim. Tratei de corrigir pela milionésima vez.

– Sr. não, Vince...! _Você!..._ É Edward...!

Esme me interrompeu intrigada:

– Vincent, você se lembra de ter atendido alguma ligação da Cínthia há... – ela me olhou pedindo ajuda, eu imediatamente completei.

– Mais ou menos dez dias... – Esme continuou logo em seguida:

– Perguntando onde meus filhos estavam? Você se lembra de ter dado esta informação a ela?...

Vince foi categórico:

– Desde que a Srta. Alice viajou, a Srta. Reynolds não liga para esta casa, Mme.

– Você tem certeza, Vince? Você nunca informou a Cínthia que meus filhos estavam em Dallas há dez dias – quis confirmar minha mãe. Vince foi mais minucioso na resposta.

– Eu mesmo não tinha esta informação, Mme. Teria encaminhado a ligação para que Mme informasse.

– É verdade...! – murmurou minha mãe mais para si mesma. – Emmett tem ligado diretamente para o meu celular, para dar notícias...

– _Então, ela mentiu!_ – cuspi um tom acima do normal. Depois virei para meus pais e pedi. – Esperem aqui, por favor.

Saí do escritório disparado e subi as escadas pulando os degraus. Eu tinha certeza. Ela disse, em Dallas, que fora minha mãe quem havia dito onde nos encontrar. Ela até se referiu a minha mãe como _"Mama Cullen"_...

Entrei no quarto, novamente sem fazer barulho.

Cínthia havia deixado a bandeja do café-da-manhã sobre a cama, praticamente intocada. E estava tomando banho na suíte de Alice. Eu podia ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado.

Não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava no banho. Então, precisava ser rápido...

Peguei sua bolsa de mão e encontrei seu celular sem dificuldade. Por sorte, não estava travado com senha. Abri e busquei pelas chamadas efetuadas antes de sua chegada a Dallas. E lá estavam...

A partir do dia 30 de junho, havia várias ligações para o celular do James. Quando não era ela quem ligava, ele retornava para ela; inclusive nos dias em que Cínthia esteve viajando conosco pelo deserto até Albuquerque.

Aquela informação ferveu dentro de mim. Recordei num _flash_ que a data do exame de gravidez que ela nos apresentou era de um dia antes da primeira ligação: 29 de junho.

Então, como se um raio caísse sobre a minha cabeça; a compreensão me inundou. Colocando as duas coisas juntas em minha mente, tudo fez sentido. O bebê não era meu... Era _dele_...

Ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado e guardei o celular no bolso do meu jeans, tentando controlar a fúria que fazia minhas têmporas pulsar.

Cínthia saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e pareceu surpresa com minha presença ali, apesar de ter mandado me chamar.

– Edward! – ela sorriu candidamente, com sua melhor cara de inocente. Engoli a bile e pedi com os dentes trincados de ódio.

– Vista-se. Eu e meus pais estamos esperando por você lá embaixo no escritório...

Ela assentiu confusa e eu saí do quarto trazendo o celular dela comigo, sem que ela desconfiasse de nada.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Evitamos parar para almoçar naquele dia, a fim de ganhar o máximo de dianteira possível dos seguranças do Royce King. Rosalie ligou para seu pai pedindo que ele interviesse; ainda que fosse necessário falar com o pai de Royce sobre o que o filho dele estava fazendo.

Lanchamos no próprio carro e seguimos viagem, acelerando o máximo. Agora ficaria simplesmente impossível para eles nos encontrar.

Na parada para abastecer os carros, em um posto da última grande cidade do estado – _Gallup_, Emmett reclamou:

– Estamos deixando de visitar vários lugares irados... Podíamos ter ido à _Santa Fé_, _Acoma Pueblo_, aqui mesmo em _Gallup_... Tem vários pontos imperdíveis para quem está fazendo a _Route_... Aqueles idiotas não vão nos encontrar mais...! Podemos ficar por aqui esta noite...

Senti minha testa franzi em desacordo. Uma tensão silenciosa pairou no ar. Todos se entreolharam esperando minha resposta. Estava claro que todos concordavam com Emmett e estavam me achando uma chata... Me mantive irredutível:

– Hã... Emmett... Tenho pressa em chegar a Phoenix. Estou muito ansiosa para visitar o tal Phil... – Pronto...! Isso serviria como desculpa. O segredo de minha mãe. De qualquer forma todos sabiam disso, não era nada que eu precisasse esconder.

– Onde está o _oráculo_, Bella? – questionou Alice. Opa!... Ela continuou, vendo minha hesitação. – Você nem o consulta mais...! Até onde eu sei, sua mãe fazia questão que você não deixasse de aproveitar sua viagem por causa deste segredo...

_Sim. Você tem razão, Alice!... _Se_ eu ainda estivesse com o 'mapa' de minha mãe, poderia consultá-lo..._ Isso foi o que eu quis dizer... Mas a frustração de esconder algo tão grave de meus amigos ferveu dentro de mim, e sem que eu pudesse evitar já estava me exasperando com a baixinha:

– _Que merda, Alice! Você não entende...!_ – cuspi gesticulando agressivamente, e saí marchando na direção do banheiro do posto, na parede lateral da pequena lojinha de conveniência, só que por fora.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, bati a porta com força, e mesmo escondida lá dentro, senti o silêncio estupefato dos quatro sem entender o que estava havendo comigo.

_Eu não podia contar... Não podia..._ Não podia arriscar que quem quer que esteja com meu 'mapa' fizesse alguma coisa para destruí-lo...

Sentei sobre a tampa do vaso abaixada e deixei que as lágrimas corressem por alguns minutos. Depois me acalmei e respirando profundamente, levantei para jogar um pouco de água no rosto.

Busquei meu celular no bolso do jeans, e vi que havia uma chamada de Edward perdida. Nova rodada de lágrimas. A saudade me sufocava o peito... Mas pensando bem, seria muito pior se ele estivesse aqui. Não poderia manter silêncio sobre isso para Edward... Ele parecia sempre enxergar através de mim...

Ao sair do banheiro, notei que eles conversavam baixo, falando sobre mim. Colei na parede do posto e lutei para ouvir suas especulações:

– O que há com ela? – murmurou Emmett, finalmente.

– Talvez seja a ausência do Edward... – conjecturou Rose.

– Não sei... – balbuciou Alice com o olhar perdido no horizonte. – Tem alguma coisa me dizendo que Bella está nos escondendo algo...

– Gente, vocês ainda não sacaram o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Jasper, um pouco mais alto com veemência. – Ela descobriu que a mãe dela andou com outro cara, quando se separou do pai dela por um tempo... Eu aposto que ela anda se perguntando se esse tal Phil não é na verdade _pai_ dela...

– _O quê?_ – engasgou Alice. Emmett fez _"Shhh!"_ pra ela ainda sem me ver, e achando que eu ainda estivesse no banheiro. Alice continuou. – Da onde você tirou isso, Jasper?... – eu arfei compreendendo e considerando a possibilidade.

– Pensa bem, Alice! – rebateu ele. – a mãe dela diz que deixou um segredo... Um erro que cometeu no passado... E agora, esse Phil entra na história como uma peça chave para Bella desvendar esse mistério!... Na minha opinião, ela vai descobrir que é filha _dele_, e não de Charles Swan, como ela sempre acreditou que fosse...

– Oh meu deus! Será isso? – chocou-se Rose, levando a mão à boca. – Coitadinha da Bella!...

– Se você estiver certo, significa que a mãe dela traiu seu pai... – completou Alice num murmúrio solidário.

– Também acho que ela já desconfia e por isso está tão louca para chegar logo à Phoenix... – concluiu Jasper.

Meus olhos voltaram a arder cheios de lágrimas, as quais eu engoli e disfarcei.

Não. Eu não havia sequer cogitado esta possibilidade, mas agora que Jasper plantou a ideia na minha cabeça...

Aproveitando o silêncio súbito e pesado que se fez entre eles, "voltei" do banheiro, tentando disfarçar.

– Prontos?...

Todos assentiram um pouco assombrados, e sem falar mais nada. Alice e Rose lutaram para não me lançar olhares de piedade, mas falharam miseravelmente.

Deixei que Jasper dirigisse, e com Alice no banco do carona, desabei no banco traseiro da pick up, secando disfarçadamente as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e considerava a teoria de Jasper plausível demais, enquanto rememorava algumas coisas sobre o segredo que a própria Renée havia escrito e outras que ela apenas deixou subentendidas...

.

"_Sei que isso não é justo com você, mas compreenda: só terei paz quando você encontrar o que eu preciso que você encontre."_

_._

"_Só posso esperar e torcer para que você, a esta altura já tenha encontrado o amor verdadeiro... Alguém por quem você seja capaz de tudo, pois irá ajudá-la a compreender."_

_._

Pensei em Edward e o que ele estaria arrumando com Cínthia em New York. Ele havia prometido me encontrar em Phoenix, mas eu duvidava... Chequei meu celular e não havia mais nenhuma ligação dele. Era a minha velha insegurança, eu sei... Mas eu apenas não podia controlar...

Atravessamos a fronteira do estado no crepúsculo, ainda com Jasper no volante. Jantamos em _Sanders_, mas não quisemos dormir por lá. Preferimos seguir viagem, até descobrirmos que não havia nenhum hotel a beira da _US 040_ em toda aquela região, sem que precisássemos desviar algumas milhas em estradinhas secundárias.

Paramos então, no famoso posto _Navajo Travel Center_, e resolvemos montar nossas barracas de camping lá por perto. Acampando próximos a _Route 66_ pela primeira vez...

Assim, não teríamos que sair de nossa rota, e também não seria perigoso, pois o posto tinha movimento 24 horas, e ainda vários caminhoneiros paravam para descansar por lá.

Jasper e Emmett acenderam uma fogueira com facilidade. Sentamos perto do fogo. Emmett deitou-se no colo de Rose, que lhe afagava os cabelos curtos, carinhosamente. Enlacei os ombrinhos de Alice, que estava bem ao meu lado, e sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto Jasper dedilhava o violão sem cantar nada:

– Me desculpe por ter gritado com você, hoje mais cedo...

Ela beijou meu rosto e deitou sua bochecha em meu ombro, me respondendo sem palavras, que estava tudo bem...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Cínthia enrolou por mais de duas horas no quarto, e mesmo assim foi preciso pedir que Vince fosse chamá-la novamente.

Pesava um silêncio tenso no escritório, quando ela finalmente bateu na porta, fazendo-se anunciar. Meus pais andaram conversando durante minha entrada furtiva no quarto de minha irmã, enquanto Cínthia estava no banho, e finalmente, compreenderam que algo na história dela não colava. Mas, eu ainda não havia falado sobre as ligações no celular que eu encontrei.

– Com licença...

– Sente-se, Cínthia... – ofereceu Carlisle educadamente, com um gesto amplo da mão direita.

Ela se sentou entre a timidez e a apreensão.

Carlisle me olhou, esperando que eu conduzisse o que quer que eu esteja planejando. Eu pigarreei e comecei, sem conseguir controlar muito a minha raiva:

– Por que você disse que foi a minha mãe que te disse onde nos encontrar, há dez dias em Dallas? – Cínthia piscou surpresa com a pergunta e a forma que foi feita e hesitante gaguejou:

– E-eu di-disse?...

– Sim, Cínthia. Você disse. Você falou: _"Mama Cullen!"_ Quando Alice perguntou como havia nos encontrado lá... – eu era a segurança em pessoa, ela não poderia discutir com minha determinação.

– É. Eu liguei para cá e conversei com você Esme. Lembra? – ela agora buscou o olhar de minha mãe, visivelmente acuada.

– Não, meu bem. Eu não me lembro... – respondeu minha mãe suavemente. Seu olhar cheio de vergonha alheia.

– Ah, tá!... – fingiu lembrar algo, levantando-se e rindo nervosamente. – Já sei...! Eu devo estar fazendo confusão!... Com certeza foi a secretária do meu pai quem ligou e conversou com o Vince...! – e hesitando como se temesse perguntar. – Mas que importância tem isso, Edward?...

– Talvez o fato de que a partir do dia 30 de junho, seu celular está cheio de ligações para o celular do _James_... – cuspi um tom acima do normal, com a raiva borbulhando na voz. Continuei com ironia. – _James_ sabia onde estávamos... Já que _James_ nos seguiu de Houston até Dallas, e hospedou-se no mesmo hotel que nós...! O mesmo _James_ que desapareceu após tentar agarrar Bella a força, e que trocou várias outras ligações com você, durante todo o tempo em que você esteve viajando conosco...

Cínthia começou a bater de leve nos bolsos do jeans que usava, procurando por seu celular.

– É por isso aqui que você está procurando, Cínthia?... – sorri maldosamente, balançando seu celular para ela.

– Ah, Edward...! – minha mãe arfou.

– Desculpa mãe. Mas não dá pra ser ético, com quem está tentando armar pra cima da gente... – argumentei, olhando para minha mãe, por um momento.

Cínthia começou a tremer. Seus olhos pareciam alucinados nas órbitas, ela olhava de Esme para Carlisle em pânico visível. Aproveitei para pressioná-la:

– Se você mentiu sobre isso... Pode ter mentido sobre outras coisas também... Como, por exemplo, _como diabos, eu fui parar na sua cama naquela maldita noite?..._ – meu tom de voz foi se elevando na medida em que eu falava.

Cínthia começou a chorar.

– _Do que você está falando, Edward?_ – gritou ela, com as lágrimas na voz. Suspirei exasperado, e controlando meu tom, continuei:

– É que de repente me lembrei que o exame de gravidez que você me apresentou era de um dia antes da sua primeira ligação para o James...! – cheio de sarcasmo. – As duas coisas, assim postas juntas, me fizeram perguntar _por que você ligaria primeiro para ele e não para mim, já que não havíamos sequer conversado sobre aquela noite?..._ – sem poder impedir que meu tom subisse novamente.

Cínthia, acuada, pareceu deliberar desesperada por um momento. Depois, todo seu rosto se franziu e suas mãos voaram para seu ventre, quando ela soltou um arquejo profundo de dor:

– _AAAAHHHH! ME AJUDEM, POR FAVOR... TÁ DOENDO..._ – ela gritou em pânico.

Meu pai saltou da cadeira para ampará-la, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mãe pediu assustada, duas oitavas acima:

– _Ah, Carlisle! Faça alguma coisa!..._

Num átimo vários empregados apareceram e levaram Cínthia para cima, de volta ao quarto de Alice.

Meia-hora depois, Carlisle voltou ao escritório, onde eu e minha mãe aguardávamos por ele.

– Como ela está? – perguntou Esme, ansiosamente.

– _Mentindo...!_ – respondeu meu pai, categoricamente, e com certa ironia.

– _Quê?..._

– Exatamente o que eu disse, querida. Ela não está sentindo dor qualquer...

– Mas...?

– O exame físico está normal, Esme. Ela está corada!... Se estivesse sofrendo um aborto espontâneo, teria que pelo menos, estar muito pálida... A pulsação está normal, eu diria que parece até bem firme para quem está abortando...! – eu ri. Já imaginava que fosse este o caso, por isso nem corri para ajudá-la. Em Albuquerque, ela ficou branca feito cera e toda mole, porque de fato, teve um sangramento. Mas agora... Ela só está tentando ganhar tempo!... Como se ela pudesse enganar um médico experiente como meu pai!... Carlisle riu junto comigo e dirigindo-se a mim, acrescentou. – Estou certo de que se trata de um clássico caso de "golpe da barriga"!

– E o que vamos fazer? – perguntei apreensivo. Como provar?...

– Você trouxe a cópia da ultrassonografia que fizeram no hospital, em Albuquerque?

– Ah, é claro! – lembrei. – Vou buscar agora mesmo.

Voei escadaria acima e entrei agitado no meu quarto. Peguei o exame e o levei, imediatamente, ao meu pai no escritório. Carlisle analisou tudo com muita calma, depois balbuciou:

– Ela está com oito semanas de gestação...

– _Oito?_ – guinchei surpreso, sentindo minha cabeça girar. – Não tem todo este tempo...!

– O que? A tal noite que você falou? – perguntou meu pai. – Você parece sincero quando diz que não se lembra de nada... – constatou.

– Não. Eu não me lembro Carlisle. Num minuto estava na cozinha da Irmandade, tomando cerveja e conversando amigavelmente com Cínthia, enquanto esperava Victoria chegar de uma festa. No momento seguinte, estava acordando pela manhã no quarto dela, nu e com ela nua ao meu lado... – eu repeti e meus pais se entreolharam indagadoramente. E completei, enfaticamente. – A única coisa que tenho certeza é que isso _não_ tem dois meses, mas sim um mês.

– Bom, Edward... De fato, Cínthia está grávida. Mas ma parece que o bebê não é seu, afinal...! – informou meu pai, com certo alívio. – Não vamos mais pressioná-la hoje; afinal, ela realmente, teve um princípio de aborto em Albuquerque. Muito embora, eu esteja certo de que agora, já está tudo bem. Acho que devemos chamar os pais dela para conversar a respeito.

– Ela me disse que eles estão na Europa, mas que ela ligaria pedindo que, pelo menos sua mãe, voltasse antes. Eles nem sabem que ela está grávida...! – informei.

– Você pode entrar em contato com eles, querida? – pediu Carlisle, falando com minha mãe.

– Claro! Não vejo a hora de ter essa menina fora da minha casa... Ela foi criada com Alice!... Se Edward estiver mesmo certo, ela engravidou do namorado da "amiga", enquanto eles ainda estavam juntos. – especulou minha mãe, mal disfarçando o ultraje na voz. E, de repente, levou a mão à boca, com pavor. – _Oh, deus!_ Será que foi _isso_ que Alice descobriu antes de fugir do jeito que fugiu? Carlisle, nossa filha deve ter sofrido tanto...!

– Não, mãe. Não foi isso...

Tratei de explicar para meus pais sobre a outra face de James e Victoria com mais detalhes; antes mesmo que Esme ligasse para a mãe de Cínthia, que de fato já estava voltando para os Estados Unidos, a pedido de sua filha.

Já anoitecia quando, finalmente, saímos do escritório.

Esme deu ordens para que Cínthia fosse trocada de quarto, saindo do confortável quarto de Alice e mudando para um dos quartos de hóspedes, menos íntimo.

Jantei com meus pais e voltei para o meu quarto a fim de colocar ordem nos meus sentimentos.

Agora, eu poderia voltar para minha Bella, afinal...! Meus pais resolveriam tudo por aqui com Cínthia e seus pais.

Saber que não seria mais pai, ao mesmo tempo em que me trouxe alívio – porque eu não queria que a mãe do bebê fosse quem era –, também me trouxe tristeza. Eu já gostava da criança, apesar de não fazer ideia de como lidar com ela.

Onde Bella estaria agora?... O que eles estariam fazendo neste momento?...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**Look What You've Done / _Olhe o que você fez_**

**.**

**Take my photo off the wall** / _Tire minha foto da parede_

**If it just won't sing for you** / _Se ela não for cantar para você_

**'Cause all that's left has gone** **away** / _Porque tudo que sobrou se_ _foi_

**And there's nothing there for you** **to prove** / _E não há mais nada para você provar_

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olha o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**Oh well, it seems likes such** **fun** / _Parece tão divertido_

**Until you lose what you had** **won** / _até você perder o que ganhou_

.

Jasper finalmente cansou de somente dedilhar cordas aleatorias e introduziu uma música melancolicamente familiar.

Senti como se ele estivesse cantando para mim...

Jasper não sabia que eu estivera escutando a conversa deles. Não fazia ideia de que havia colocado essa desconfiança em minha cabeça, mas o fato é que ele colocou...

Pensava em minha mãe e não podia acreditar que ela estivera fazendo a mim e a Charlie de bobos todo esse tempo.

Pensava em Edward e Cínthia formando uma família, e lembrava que eu estava sobrando nessa equação...

Isso explicaria o afeto da Tia Heide comigo... Mas, como eu contaria isso para o Charlie?... _Merda!..._ Me sinto tão confusa...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Com duas batidas tímidas em minha porta, ela se fez anunciar antes de entrar lentamente em meu quarto. Não podia acreditar na cara-de-pau dessa garota!... Ela caminhou até mim e sentou em minha cama, bem de frente, cruzando e abraçando as pernas.

Inconsciente e automaticamente, me encolhi num gesto de autoproteção e alcancei meu violão, que estava em pé ao lado da cama, para trazê-lo para minha frente como se ele fosse um escudo.

Cínthia respirou fundo e confessou num jorro trêmulo de palavras cujas sílabas partidas nos lugares errados, levariam qualquer um às lágrimas:

– Não faz sentido negar mais... Você tinha razão; eu menti...

Eu a fitei nos olhos tentando reprimir a raiva e a mágoa, e comecei a tocar o violão com alguma violência.

Sem que eu fizesse muito esforço uma música me ocorreu e eu a cantei para ela, furiosamente...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**Give me back my point of view** / _Devolva-me meu ponto de_ _vista_

**'Cause I just can't think for you** / _Porque eu não posso pensar por você_

**I can hardly hear you say** / _Eu mal posso te ouvir dizer_

**What should I do, well you choose** / _O que devo fazer, bom, você escolhe_

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olhe o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**Oh well, it seems likes such fun** / _Parece tão divertido_

**Until you lose what you had won** / _Até você perder o que ganhou_

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olhe o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

.

Constrangida, tirei meu celular rápido do bolso quando ele fez coro dissonante à música que Jasper ainda tocava, vibrando com uma mensagem.

A boca do estômago afundou com o medo de que fosse o desgraçado que havia sequestrado o 'mapa' da minha mãe. E se fosse mais uma mensagem de terrorismo...?

Eu _estava_ em silêncio, assim como me fora exigido... Ninguém ali sabia o que haviam me roubado, mas tive medo de que lessem o pavor e o ressentimento em meu olhar.

Num átimo, interrompi o som, e com o coração saltando na garganta, olhei a tela para ver de quem era a mensagem:

.

"_E aí, mochileira! Embarco amanhã para Phoenix! Não esqueça que combinamos de nos encontrar lá! Tô tão animado para conhecer meu alojamento na universidade e meu colega de quarto... E é claro! Tô morrendo de saudades de você, Bells! __Abraço, Jake."_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**Take my photo off the wall** / _Tire minha foto da parede_

**If it just won't sing for you** / _Se ela não for cantar para você_

**'Cause all that's left has gone** **away** / _Porque tudo que sobrou se_ _foi_

**And there's nothing there for you** **to prove** / _E não há mais nada para você provar_

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olha o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**Oh well, it seems likes such** **fun** / _Parece tão divertido_

**Until you lose what you had** **won** / _até você perder o que ganhou_

.

– Meus pais estão vindo pra cá... Resolvi conversar a sós com você para tentar ao menos explicar, e manter alguma dignidade... – disse ela. Fiz uma pausa na música, mas não parei de tocar. Cínthia suspirou percebendo que aquela era sua deixa. – O bebê que estou esperando é do James... – uma grossa lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha, aquilo não me comoveu. Senti nojo. Ela permitiu que eu me _sentisse_ pai de um filho do falso amigo que me enganou por tanto tempo. _Como ela pôde?_ Cínthia continuou justificando-se, com o choro na voz culpada. – Eu fiquei sem chão quando soube...! Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o canalha que ele é. Você pode imaginar como me senti sozinha?... Eu estava totalmente... _Perdida!..._ – pausa com choro, ainda sem me comover. – Daí, você apareceu naquela noite na Irmandade...! E você ainda era tudo o que eu sempre quis, Edward!... Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei... Você tem ideia do quanto você é perfeito?... Eu consegui uma maneira de colocar _Boa Noite Cinderela_ em sua cerveja, sem que você notasse... – ela confessou envergonhada. Eu me chutei mentalmente... _Idiota!..._ Mais uma vez drogado por uma piranha... Cínthia continuava falando. – Assim não foi difícil te levar para o meu quarto e nem tirar sua roupa, mas... Nós nunca transamos Edward. Tudo o que eu fiz foi tirar minha roupa também, deitar ao seu lado na minha cama, e fazer cara de felicidade inocente pela manhã. Quando confirmei o teste de farmácia que tinha feito com o exame de sangue, liguei para o James e voei a convite dele para Dallas. Mas... ele só queria me usar mais uma vez...

Cínthia soluçou um pedido de perdão lendo exatamente a aversão em meu rosto. Usei a música para acusá-la um tom acima... Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olhe o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Senti tanto alívio quanto pânico num turbilhão que fez meu corpo estremecer, e as lágrimas escorrerem em soluços que não pude controlar, num coro dramático ao final da música.

Alice deve ter ficado preocupada, porque num gesto tão possessivo quanto superprotetor tomou o celular de minha mão para buscar o motivo do meu choro convulso. Leu a mensagem de meu amigo e ficou ainda mais confusa, sem entender _o quê_ naquela mensagem teria me feito soluçar daquele jeito. Eu não poderia explicar...

Jacob estava vindo para Phoenix. Havíamos combinado isso... Deveria ser motivo de alegria. Só que agora, nestas circunstâncias, a notícia não poderia ser pior... Assim que colocasse os olhos nos meus, meu amigo – _quase irmão_ – de infância leria imediatamente a pânico do silêncio paralisante e aterrador que me sufocava.

.

**Oh, look what you've done** / _Oh, olhe o que você fez,_

**You've made a fool of everyone** / _Fez a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

**A fool of everyone** / _a todos de bobo_

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Me deixem saber pelos comentários!_**

**_Notaram num detalhe das revelações da Cínthia? Pois é! Preparem os corações para as emoções do próximo capítulo...! ahsuahsuahsuahs_**

**_Não posso me despedir sem antes mandar uma beijoca especial para a Bruna Beck, pelo review super motivador que deixou para mim!... Respondi na msma hora, mas não resisti e volto a agradecer pelo seu carinho, flor! *-*_**

**_Quem ainda não passou na minha fic nova, por favor, não deixem de visitá-la! ;) Chama U Oughta Know, e é uma TLW short/song-fic Beward! Passem no meu perfil, ok?_**

**_Os personagens pertencem à SM, mas o enredo desta história, tem sido elaborado por mim, ok?_**

**_Bjokas e até o próximo! =D  
_**


	14. Obsessed

**_N/A: Oi, amoras! :D_**

**_Trago hj um capítulo, que acredito eu, esteja emocionante! ;*_**

**_A música que emprestou seu nome para o capítulo é a da Mariah Carey! O link já está no meu perfil! ;)_**

**_É possível que tenha alguns errinhos, pq acabei de escrever, e pode ter trechos em que deixei passar alguma coisa, apesar da revisão. Perdoem, ok?...  
_**

**_Espero que se divirtam! *-*  
_**

.

* * *

.

13. OBSESSED

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Mal amanhecia o dia quando me despedi da _Route 66_ e acelerei de Flagstaff – Arizona, à caminho de Phoenix... Sozinha.

Isso mesmo... Sozinha!...

Tenho viajado sozinha desde ontem.

Mal dormi na noite em que acampamos próximos à estrada. Primeiro, porque aquela barraca me trouxe recordações nítidas de Edward e um certo meia nove em Houston, ao som de _Cherry Bomb_ ao vivo...! E, segundo, porque tentava desesperadamente descobrir um modo de me esconder de Jake, em Phoenix, e ainda me separar dos dois casais que viajavam comigo.

Teria de ser assim, se eu tivesse que encontrar com quem quer que tenha sequestrado o 'mapa' de minha mãe.

Ontem, pela manhã, vi uma oportunidade quando Emmett comentou vagamente, enquanto tomávamos nosso café-da-manhã:

– Vamos passar bem próximos ao _Petrified Forest National_ _Park_... Seria _irado_ se pudéssemos visitar a Floresta Petrificada...

– Floresta Petrificada?... – estranhou Jasper. Rose tratou de explicar:

– Isso mesmo. Em e eu estivemos pesquisando na internet ontem... Passamos por ela hoje, com certeza... Acontece que os rios da região varreram uma floresta inteira com árvores gigantes para outra área em que o solo era rico em dióxido de silício, passaram-se milhões de anos e as toras de madeira foram transformadas em quartzo. Mas mantiveram seu aspecto de madeira, só que hoje elas estão totalmente petrificadas.

– Vocês precisavam ver as fotos... – instigou Emmett.

Analisei cuidadosamente as expressões de Alice e Jasper. Eram de curiosidade, com um brilho de empolgação no olhar; tudo mal disfarçado por uma serenidade indiferente, que não me enganava de jeito nenhum... Eles ficaram loucos para conhecer o lugar!... Emmett e Rose me olhavam esperançosos. Suspirei, soltando o ar com força e declarei:

– Quer saber? Sigo sozinha para Phoenix...

– _O quê?_ – guinchou Alice, entre a surpresa e a mágoa.

– Espero vocês lá... – respondi forçando no tom persuasivo. – Assim resolvo tudo que preciso resolver e vocês podem visitar os lugares que quiserem. Não quero atrapalhar a diversão de ninguém com meus problemas...

– Humm, Bella... Não sei... O Edward vai... – hesitou Alice.

– Edward é meu namorado... – _ao menos por enquanto!..._ – E não meu pai... – retruquei decidida. Emmett não precisou de mais argumentos:

– Legal!... Vamos percorrer todo o trajeto da floresta até o _Painted__Desert_...!

– Prometo que espero por vocês em Phoenix... – olhei bem nos olhos da baixinha. Era verdade... Eu esperava já ter recuperado meu 'mapa'. Ela suspirou convencida, mas ainda me fez prometer.

– Então, prometa que assim que você chegar lá, você vai encontrar com o seu amigo, Jake... – Eu sorri e disse, mal acreditando na minha facilidade em disfarçar a mentira:

– Claro! Como se eu pudesse me esconder do Jake em Phoenix...!

Eu acelerava pela _US 017_ tentando reprimir a culpa que me invadia. Culpa por me separar de meus amigos, principalmente Alice. Culpa por não responder às chamadas de Edward desde que saímos de Albuquerque. E, culpa por não retornar as mensagens de Jake há duas noites.

Segui viagem durante todo o dia, só parando em Flagstaff para dormir um pouco. Não ouvia música. Não conseguia reparar na paisagem do Arizona. Só pensava em chegar à Phoenix logo. Estremeci novamente com meu celular anunciando uma nova mensagem. Abri dividindo minha atenção com a estrada:

.

"_Acabo de chegar à Phoenix, Bells! Estou no táxi a caminho do Campus da UOPX*. Onde você está? Por que não me responde? Abraço, Jake."_

_._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Almocei e na volta para casa passei pelo Central Park, e ele fervilhava com música, esportes, cores e pessoas bonitas! Bella teria adorado...!

Estive no centro de Manhattan. Em um lugar especial. Um lugar que assim como New York funcionava vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana: o maior estúdio de tatuagem do país.

Sim. Fui fazer minha _"__**BEWARD FOREVER**__"_! Seria minha surpresa para o meu anjo... Depois de toda sua insegurança, por causa do bebê que Cínthia dizia ser meu, e a tentativa de terminar comigo em Albuquerque; isso deixaria bem claro para Bella quem eu a amo e é com ela quem quero ficar.

Só o que estava me incomodando agora era o fato de ainda não ter conseguido falar com ela no celular. Tentei ontem o dia inteiro e não consegui. Ela não me atendia. Eu estava ansioso para contar sobre a _puta-falta-de-sacanagem_ da qual Cínthia me fez vítima...! Por fim, desisti de tentar o celular de Bella, e comecei já um pouco apreensivo a tentar os celulares dos meus irmãos, o que foi pior; porque tanto o de Emmett, quanto o de Alice estavam _irritantemente_ fora de cobertura.

E eu precisava falar, principalmente com Emmett e Jasper, para contar sobre a reunião que tive ontem com seu amigo da gravadora – Kellan McCarthy. Além disso, aproveitei o dia para trancar, pela internet, minha matrícula em Harvard e me inscrever em um curso de música, que deveria começar em Los Angeles, assim que o verão acabar.

Voltei para casa xingando meu celular, como se isso adiantasse e assim que entrei, Vince me avisou:

– Seus pais estão no escritório, _Sir_. Com a Sra. Reynolds e sua filha.

– Obrigada, Vince. Mas me chame de Edward... – então a mãe da Cínthia já chegou...? Isso é ótimo! Era o que eu esperava antes de embarcar para o Arizona.

Tentei entrar discretamente no escritório. Cínthia chorava e meu pai estava narrando brandamente para Eleanor Reynolds, contando sobre a farsa que sua filha me confessou a duas noites:

– Assim, ela finalmente contou que Edward não é o pai de seu bebê...

– Cínthia... – implorou a Sra. Reynolds – Meu bem... Quem foi então?...

Cínthia só chorava totalmente sem condições de responder. Minha mãe sinalizou para que eu fosse me sentar ao seu lado no sofá de couro e meu pai respondeu:

– James Gigandet. O filho de Irina e Laurent Nomad...

– _Quê?_ _Cínthia...!_ Ele não era o... – ela deixou a pergunta morrer cobrindo o rosto, visivelmente envergonhada. Senti pena.

– Namorado da minha filha Alice... Sim. Ele era. Já não é mais. – completou meu pai, constrangido.

– Oh!... Carlisle... Esme... Eu... Sinto muitíssimo. Estou tão envergonhada. – Cínthia soluçou. Sua mãe dirigiu-se a ela, então. – Você ao menos sabe onde ele está?... – exasperada. Cínthia balançou a cabeça e lutou para controlar o choro e os soluços antes de responder.

– A última vez que estive com ele foi em Albuquerque, logo antes de virmos embora. Eu paguei ao gerente do hotel onde estávamos para que ele me deixasse entrar no quarto da Bella e roubei um livro, que ela chama de 'mapa'. Depois o James foi até lá e eu entreguei o tal livro a ele.

– _O QUÊ?..._ – foi a minha vez de guinchar gravemente, quase um rosnado descontrolado. Cínthia escondeu o rosto nas mãos e eu parti pra cima dela. – _Você fez o quê?... Sua vadia..._

– _Edward! Controle-se..._ – repreendeu-me Esme ficando de pé, ao mesmo tempo em que Carlisle me segurava energicamente para que eu não voasse no pescoço daquela _bitch_. Cínthia continuou entre os soluços.

– Durante o tempo em que estive viajando com vocês, deu pra perceber que aquele 'mapa' é muito importante para ela. Foi elaborado pela mãe dela que morreu, e trás também um segredo que Bella precisa descobrir... – Cínthia também explicava aos meus pais e a sua mãe. – Era exatamente o tipo de informação que James queria que eu descobrisse. Eu aproveitei que ela não estava no quarto e você tinha ido encontrar com os outros na lanchonete, enquanto te pedi para ficar sozinha para ligar pra minha mãe... Me desculpe, Edward. Mais uma atitude da qual me envergonho. Foi por isso que te disse que o James só me chamou até Dallas porque queria me usar... Depois que entreguei o livro, James não me retorna mais as ligações nem mesmo para saber do bebê que quase perdi...

Meu pai ainda me mantinha firme em seus braços, e isso me ajudou a ficar de pé. Não ouvi o final da confissão da vadia. Não vislumbrei as expressões estupefatas de minha mãe e da Sra. Reynolds. Não pude ouvir os sussurros tranquilizantes de meu pai. Nem da Sra. Reynolds tentando compreender sobre minha irritação defendendo Bella e o 'mapa'.

A única coisa que via em minha mente era a imagem aterradora de James atacando e agarrando Bella naquele parque de diversões em Dallas. Estava claro o que ele pediria em troca para lhe devolver o precioso 'mapa' de sua mãe. Tentei imaginar a dor e a angústia da minha Bella, mas não pude. É claro que ela já deu pela falta do 'mapa'...

Por fim, me desvencilhei dos braços de Carlisle e voei escada acima; direto para o meu quarto, onde eu jogaria algumas roupas limpas de volta à mochila, com minha carteira e alguns outros objetos pessoais. Eu precisava pegar o primeiro avião para o Phoenix... _Agora_.

Desci as escadas no mesmo ritmo alucinante e Carlisle veio ao meu encontro.

– Edward, não posso deixá-lo ir a qualquer lugar, nervoso deste jeito... – eu o ignorei e saí pela porta da frente, meu Volvo ainda estava ali. Meu pai continuava atrás de mim reclamando. Joguei as chaves do carro para ele e demandei.

– Então, me leve você ao aeroporto, enquanto continuo tentando falar com Emmett e Alice. Bella não me atende, e eu acabo de entender o porquê...

Meu pai correu e entrou pelo lado do motorista, e ligando meu carro acelerou para o aeroporto de NYC, comigo ao seu lado, no banco do carona.

Tentei primeiro o celular de Alice, e com um rosnado de frustração constatei que ainda estava fora de cobertura.

– Explique o que está acontecendo, Edward. – exigiu Carlisle. – O quê é tão urgente?

– James está obcecado por ela pai. _Ele a quer..._ E ele é tão canalha que vai usar o 'mapa' que ela ganhou da mãe falecida para conseguir isso... Eu tenho certeza!... Eu preciso impedir, preciso chegar a tempo... – expliquei com a voz alterada, fazendo coro ao ronco do motor do meu carro, enquanto ouvia o celular de Emmett chamar insistentemente.

– Por que não avisamos a polícia? – ponderou Carlisle.

– Bella não me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso... O pai dela é policial em Jacksonville. Ele acabaria vendo o alerta envolvendo o nome dela e a impediria de continuar sua viagem. Ela precisa seguir os passos que sua mãe deu no 'mapa' para descobrir o segredo. – expliquei impaciente, meu pai sacudiu a cabeça confuso sem, no entanto, parar de acelerar o mais rápido possível.

Neste exato instante, o urso atendeu eufórico, a chamada em seu celular:

– Edward!...

– _Finalmente, Emmett..._ – gritei. – _Não conseguia falar com vocês... O quê houve?_

– Estávamos no _Petrified Forest National_ _Park!_ Não pegava celular por lá... – ele explicou um pouco confuso. Não pude me sentir aliviado ainda. Emmett continuou. – _Caraca, Edward! _A vista do _Painted__ Desert_ é...

– _Onde está a Bella?_ – interrompi meu irmão, com a pergunta desesperada explodindo em meus lábios.

– Hã... Edward... – ele hesitou, senti um jato gelado inundar a boca do meu estômago e se espalhar pelos meus membros nesse milésimo de segundo. – Bella não está conosco... Ela preferiu seguir sozinha e nos esperar em Phoenix, onde todos nos encontraremos, não é?... – Emmett já estranhava a tensão em minha voz.

Precisei de um segundo para absorver aquela informação.

Em seguida, vi tudo vermelho, com a compreensão de que meus irmãos se separaram de Bella, para fazer um desvio turístico _idiota,_ e a deixaram sozinha justamente no momento em que ela mais precisava deles.

– _PORRA, EMMETT!... VOCÊS A DEIXARAM SOZINHA?..._ – berrei, alucinado.

– Qual o problema? – argumentou ele, entre a calma e a veemência. – O pai dela também a deixou viajar... – interrompi compreendendo.

– _Emmett..._! Cínthia roubou o 'mapa' da Bella, e entregou pro James. Bella deve ter escondido isso de vocês... – contei entredentes, tentando controlar meu tom, mandíbula travada de raiva.

Emmett ficou em silêncio por um segundo, depois ferveu:

– _Ah!..._ Por isso que ela parecia toda _estranha..._ Tensa, apressada... Mas _que merda!..._

– Onde vocês estão Emmett? – perguntei agitado.

– Acabamos de sair de Adamana. Não tínhamos pressa... – ele se explicou pesaroso. Podia ouvir a voz tensa de Alice ao fundo, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Emmett continuou. – Ela não nos contou Edward. Na certa, o desgraçado a estava ameaçando, pra que ela não nos dissesse nada. Com certeza, ele nem se identificou pra ela...

– Estou a caminho do aeroporto. Pego o primeiro voo para Phoenix. Encontro com vocês lá. Se Bella fizer contato, me avise.

– E como você pretende encontrá-la? Ela atendeu você?

– Não. Ela não atende minhas chamadas. Mas sei exatamente qual o primeiro endereço que ela vai procurar: _Monterosa St., 7500, Scottsdale – Phoenix, Arizona._ – citei, agradecido por minha excelente memória fotográfica. Podia ver em minha mente as letras de forma maiúsculas da caligrafia de Bella, justamente quando ela anotou o endereço que seu pai passou.

– O tal Phil...? Faz sentido... Mas se ela está sem o 'mapa', como é que vai saber o endereço?

– Bom, talvez o endereço não esteja no 'mapa', Em. – ponderei. – Ela tinha dobrado o papel em que anotou e guardado no bolso do jeans. Além do mais, se _eu_ me lembro, duvido muito que Bella não o tenha decorado também... – Carlisle já estacionava no aeroporto.

– Ok. Prometo que só paramos para abastecer e seguimos direto para Phoenix nos revezando... Vou tentar cortar caminho, vamos procurar na internet algum atalho... Tente ficar calmo. Nós vamos achá-la primeiro.

Desliguei sem me despedir. Falaria com ele novamente durante o vôo.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Os últimos raios do crepúsculo alaranjado de Phoenix eram empurrados para trás do horizonte de casas de Scottsdale, quando estacionei enfrente ao número 7500 da _Monterosa St_. A casa estava toda apagada, deixando claro que não havia ninguém lá. Vim direto pra cá, sequer passei em algum hotel para pegar um quarto e deixar minhas coisas lá. Estremeci de susto quando meu celular vibrou, haviam várias chamadas perdidas e mensagens que não abri de Alice, Edward e Jake. Mas a nova mensagem que acabara de chegar, eu precisaria abrir... Era de número desconhecido...

.

"_Se for a garota esperta que eu pensei que você fosse; há esta hora, já deve estar em Phoenix... Encontre-me à meia-noite de hoje no Hotel San Carlos, na _202 North Central Avenue_ – _South Phoenix_. Diga que está sendo aguardada na suíte 1020. Lembre-se: se contar isso para alguém, o 'mapa' da mamãe vira fogueira..."_

.

Eram 18h05min agora. Suspirei com o vislumbre de recuperar o 'mapa' de minha mãe. Recostei no banco, fechei meus olhos e tentei relaxar... Um turbilhão de fatos, imagens e pessoas passaram pela minha cabeça em velocidade desenfreada. Meu cérebro estava descarregando tantas informações, na tentativa de ter algum descanso.

Os minutos passaram, a rua era tranquila e pouco movimentada. Meu carro estava todo fechado e eu sentia meu corpo fatigado pela viagem. Sem saber se ainda eram lembranças conscientes e voluntárias, ou apenas um sonho; recordei minha visita ao _Six Flags Over Texas. _Desta vez, era noite. Eu estava sozinha e andava agitada, como se estivesse fugindo. Os brinquedos modernos e coloridos do parque pareciam sombrios e assustadores. Do que eu fugia?... A sensação de medo era desoladora.

De repente, um vulto se aproximou de mim por trás, numa velocidade inumana, e me agarrou, me arrastando para a sala dos espelhos... Que estranho! Parques modernos como este tem sala dos espelhos?...

Eu tentei gritar, mas o som não saía da minha garganta. O estranho parecia mais alto e mais forte do que eu. Ele gargalhava alto, quando me soltou. Por causa dos espelhos, ele parecia se multiplicar assustadoramente. Eu arfei e chorei apavorada. _Estava cercada!..._

Disparei correndo para sair dali e acabei trombando em alguém, com um guincho de pânico escapando da minha garganta. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí sentada com as mãos espalmadas no assoalho de madeira. Olhei para o alto e dei de cara com minha mãe...

– _Mãe?..._ – arfei. Renée estava linda!... De vestido longo e esvoaçante branco. Afinal, isso é um pesadelo ou um sonho?...

A expressão no rosto de minha mãe era tensa e entristecida, quando ela disse, com voz melodiosa:

– Eu sinto muito, querida...! Me desculpe...

– Mamãe... O quê...

– Eu realmente sinto muito, filha. – ela me interrompeu. – _Mas você precisa fazer isso, Bella... Você precisa fazer isso..._

Ela continuou repetindo isso, enquanto sua voz ia se afastando e ficando cada vez mais longe _"Você precisa fazer isso, Bella... Você precisa fazer isso...!"_ lutei para acordar já chorando.

Que _merda_ de sonho louco foi esse?... Há tanto tempo não sonhava com minha mãe...

Antes que aquele sonho se diluísse em minha memória, lutei para lembrar e compreender. Pensei no parque de diversões em que estive em Dallas, e como se um raio de _insight_ atingisse minha cabeça, arfei com a compreensão absurdamente óbvia de quem havia roubado meu 'mapa': _JAMES!..._

O choro se intensificou, porque junto com este palpite muito forte, quase certo; entendi _o quê_ eu precisaria dar em troca para reaver o 'mapa' de minha mãe...

E meu subconsciente ainda me confirmou isso, com a imagem da minha própria mãe me deixando claro que eu precisaria, de fato, _dar_ o que James queria...

Meu corpo se curvou no choro por alguns minutos, e minha testa apoiou-se no volante. Busquei meu celular, entre os suspiros do choro convulso – o qual eu já lutava para controlar –, e vi que já eram quase 19 horas. _Ele_ havia marcado comigo à meia-noite. Meus olhos faiscaram para a casa do Phil e já havia luzes acessas lá. Parece que ele chegou e entrou, enquanto estive cochilando.

Sequei meu rosto da melhor forma que pude, e desci do carro tentando reprimir o desespero que tomava conta de minha mente e corpo, por causa da minha recém-descoberta. Evitei severamente não pensar em Edward, Jake, Alice ou Charlie; para não voltar a chorar, e trancando meu carro caminhei decidida até a porta da casa simples, mas espaçosa; onde mais uma importante peça do quebra-cabeça de minha mãe, sem saber, me aguardava...

Toquei a campainha e pude ouvir instantes depois os passos se aproximando da porta. Meu coração martelava retumbante em meu peito.

Alguém abriu a porta e de repente, eu estava de frente para um homem de seus quase quarenta anos, que lutava para emergir das profundezas da minha memória. Estava claro que eu já o conhecia...! O rosto que não pude me lembrar no _Cadillac Ranch_... Estava diante de mim. Era ele com certeza: Phil...

Ele arfou surpreso, com o choque atravessando seu rosto, antes de exclamar com voz clara, limpa e exultante, sem que eu precisasse me apresentar:

– _Bella!..._

Um sorriso involuntário se espalhou pelo meu rosto, apesar do choque de minutos atrás, com o sonho e tudo mais no carro:

– Phil?... Oi. – ri levemente.

Ele me convidou para entrar um pouco constrangido e pediu licença para ir até a cozinha buscar duas latas de refrigerante. Enquanto ele esteve lá, deixei meus olhos curiosos correrem a casa.

Era uma sala simples, conjugada à sala de jantar, onde se via a porta da cozinha. Um corredor dava acesso a outros cômodos. Devia ter mais de um quarto. Será que ele morava sozinho? Não parecia uma casa de um homem solitário... _Tinha_ um toque feminino na casa...

Meus olhos percorreram a estante da sala, onde estava uma grande TV de tela plana, e parou num portarretrato, que continha uma foto do Phil, com uma mulher morena e de cabelos escuros, que devia ter praticamente a mesma idade que ele, e uma garota de mais ou menos dez anos.

– Esta é Stella, minha namorada... – esclareceu ele, voltando da cozinha com as latas e copos com gelo nas mãos, e notando para onde eu olhava. Ele não falou nada sobre a menina, mas eu me distraí, lembrando que ele também havia namorado minha mãe. Uma pontinha gelada espetou meu estômago quando pensei na desconfiança que Jasper havia plantando em minha cabeça...

Phil já havia despejado refrigerante nos copos com gelo e já me oferecia um deles. Peguei e agradeci, lutando para encontrar a melhor maneira de tocar no assunto.

Minha mente corria muito confusa. Ri sozinha e Phil me olhou indagadoramente:

– Você não vai dizer que estava esperando por mim? Que finalmente, eu cheguei?... – ri novamente. Phil entendeu e também riu.

– É. Parece que você andou ouvindo muito isso ultimamente...! – eu assenti ainda sorrindo.

Apesar da minha brincadeira incoerente, Phil ganhou um ar de seriedade súbita e franzindo a testa disse:

– Olha Bella... Eu sinto muito por todo este mistério, mas você sabe... Sua mãe tinha uma mente quase infantil e podia ser muito inventiva, às vezes...

– Parece que você a conhecia muito bem... – concluí.

– Sim. Eu a conheci na UCLA. Eu fazia Administração, mas só entrei mesmo por causa da bolsa aos jogadores do time de beisebol. Hoje sou treinador... – minha testa franziu antes que ele terminasse de falar. Eu o interrompi.

– _UCLA?..._ Jamais soube que minha mãe houvesse frequentado a UCLA...! – estranhei. – E duvido que meu pai saiba disso também... – completei.

– Posso imaginar que vocês não saibam disso mesmo, Bella... – lamentou ele. – Não vou te contar mais nada a respeito... Sei que você está indo pra lá cursar Medicina, não é? – eu concordei com a cabeça. – Então, quando chegar procure nos livros de ex-alunos do seu curso... Vai encontrar a foto e os registros de sua mãe por lá...! – eu arfei estupefata, depois bebi metade do meu refrigerante para me recuperar. Phil continuou. – Eu era completamente apaixonado por sua mãe, mas logo ela conheceria seu pai e largaria tudo... Curso de Medicina, nosso namoro, UCLA, _Los Angeles_ que ela tanto amava... Para ir embora para a Flórida com ele... Dois anos depois, você já havia nascido, e foi quando Renée me procurou dizendo que era muito infeliz, e que gostaria que eu fosse buscá-la. Eu já havia me formado e me estabelecido aqui em Phoenix. Voei até Jacksonville e nós fizemos a viagem de carro na volta...

– E passaram no _Cadillac Ranch_?... – adivinhei interrompendo.

– Exatamente... – ele sorriu com a lembrança. – Você era criança muito fofa, Bella... Eu teria te criado como uma filha...

– _EU SOU SUA FILHA?..._ – a pergunta explodiu por meus lábios sem que eu pudesse impedir. Levei a mão cobrindo a boca, imediatamente, e senti a vermelhidão se espalhar pelo meu rosto na mesma hora, em que o choque atravessou o rosto do Phil.

– _O quê?_ – guinchou ele, surpreso com minha conclusão. – _Não...!_ É _claro_ que não... – e controlando o tom de voz, e lendo a frustração e o desalento em meu rosto, continuou. – Você _é_ filha de Charlie Swan, Bella. Não é este o segredo que sua mãe levou para o túmulo...

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de alívio e emoção, antes que eu suplicasse:

– Então, por favor, me diga...! Me conte o que é. Eu sei que você sabe.

Ele suspirou, refletindo gravemente. Depois balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Me dê licença um minuto, Bella. Preciso buscar algo que está guardado em meu quarto, e que te pertence.

Phil me deixou sozinha novamente, e não pude impedir as lágrimas de rolarem. Jasper estava equivocado, então. Sou filha do meu pai...! Charlie!...

Mas, então...? O quê minha mãe escondia?...

Logo, Phil voltaria trazendo consigo um envelope grande. De dentro dele, Phil retirou outro menor:

– Aqui está... – disse ele me entregando o envelope menor, idêntico ao que recebi na casa da Tia Heide, em Dallas. Arfei surpresa.

– Outra carta...! – balbuciei, analisando a letra de minha mãe no verso, em outro _"Para Bella"_.

Estava lacrado. Abri e analisei por um minuto, confirmando a letra de minha mãe, depois li em voz alta:

.

"_Querida Bella,_

_._

_Se um dia você chegar a ler esta carta, tenha certeza de que onde eu estiver, estarei cheia de gratidão e orgulho por ter uma filha tão especial e intuitiva quanto você. Porque o fato de você estar aqui, quer dizer que você percebeu todos os sinais que lhe deixei, Bella. E que o seu amor por mim está no seu empenho em encontrar o "tesouro" que te espera. _

_Você agora está perto!... Muito perto dele... Só faltam algumas horas._

_Você tem um encontro marcado em Phoenix, querida. Um encontro inadiável e decisivo. O Phil _não_ estará autorizado a te contar _o quê_ ou _quem_ você vai encontrar..._

_Apenas confie em nós. _

_Recebi notícias recentes muito preocupantes do Phil e parto com meu coração sangrando de dor, culpa e arrependimento._

_Não sei como tudo vai se resolver agora... Não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo, esta carta já está sendo escrita no hospital, meu estado piora a cada dia... Meu organismo não está respondendo positivamente ao tratamento. Sinto que já não me resta muito tempo..._

_Cinco anos terão se passado até que você leia esta carta... O Phil é a pessoa mais indicada para te dizer o local e a hora do seu encontro. Confie nele, está bem? E confie nos seus instintos e intuições para resolver qualquer coisa que você precise resolver. Deixe de lado todos seus preconceitos e vá para este encontro de coração aberto, e alma serena. _Não_ deixe de levar o 'mapa' com você para o encontro que te espera. Isso é _muito_ importante... Há coisas lá que você precisa ler no momento certo..._

_Saiba que, onde quer que eu esteja, somente encontrarei paz no sublime instante que você encontrar o que eu preciso que você encontre._

_E lembre-se que eu te amo... Sempre._

_Com carinho de sua mãe,_

_Renée."_

_._

Não pude falar nada por vários minutos depois que acabei de ler – já com a voz embargada –, porque agora eu soluçava convulsivamente, quebrando o silêncio do choro calado do próprio Phil. Nem imaginava que estivesse com tantas saudades dos conselhos e das palavras de minha mãe...

Ele foi capaz de se controlar e falar primeiro:

– Apenas queria que você soubesse que compartilho da dor, culpa e arrependimento de sua mãe, Bella... Na verdade, minha parcela de culpa é muito maior do que a dela... A minha última esperança é que _você_ possa fazer alguma coisa...

Busquei meu copo de refrigerante e virei todo o restante tentando me acalmar. _Do que ele estava falando afinal?..._

Minha cabeça martelava repetidamente a parte em que eu deveria levar o 'mapa' para o tal encontro, que minha mãe quer que eu vá... _Agora era oficial..._ Eu não poderia amarelar logo mais... Se meu 'mapa' estiver mesmo com James, ou quem quer que esteja; eu preciso fazer _tudo_ o que fosse preciso, possível e impossível para recuperá-lo... _Intacto._

Encontrei o olhar confuso do Phil e demandei decidida:

– Quando e onde?...

– Há um recanto muito bonito no _Encanto Park_, aqui em Phoenix. É um jardim de flores tropicais. – disse ele. Olhos azuis brilhantes nos meus. – Ele fica neste Park, bem próximo da esquina entre a _Encanto Blvd_ e a _15th Avenue_. Esteja lá amanhã, às 9 horas, e procure pelo banco _Flor de Lótus_.

Eu pisquei confusa com tantas informações, e Phil compreendendo levantou-se para anotar tudo em um bloquinho de recados; arrancou aquela folha e me entregou com um sorriso:

– Obrigado, Bella. Sua mãe era sábia... Agora entendo o que ela pretendia... Tenho esperanças de que possa dar certo...! – eu já estava _cheia_ de todos esses enigmas. Revirei os olhos e me levantei decidida.

– Eu preciso ir. – declarei, guardando o papel com endereço e a carta em meu bolso. Meu celular indicava que já eram quase 23horas e eu ainda tinha outro encontro pela frente, se quisesse fazer à risca a vontade de minha mãe e levar o 'mapa' para o misterioso encontro de amanhã.

Minha mãe havia mandado que eu confiasse nas minhas intuições...

Lembrando disso, peguei o bloquinho de recados do Phil e anotei o nome do hotel e o número do quarto, onde eu deveria encontrar com o desgraçado que roubou meu 'mapa'.

– Ah, você está hospedada aí?... – perguntou ele, esticando o pescoço para ler sobre meus ombros. É claro que ele já sabia onde fica. – É um bom hotel... Confortável.

– É sim... – Não dei detalhes. Se algo acontecesse comigo, o Phil poderia dar alguma pista à polícia.

Depois me despedi e fui embora; para encontrar, resignada, o meu destino. Afastei as lembranças de Edward e deixei que a voz de minha mãe no sonho perturbador ecoasse em minha mente confusa: _"Você precisa fazer isso, Bella... Você precisa fazer isso...!"_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– Oi, Em... Acabo de desembarcar aqui em Phoenix. – informei ao meu irmão, enquanto acabava de descer a escada do avião. – Onde vocês estão?

– Estamos quase chegando à Scottsdale, Edward. Conseguimos uma estrada secundária que passa dentro da _Tonto National Forest_, e chega à Phoenix cortando caminho, exatamente por lá! – Emmett estava animado, deixei-me contagiar pelo estado de espírito dele.

– Ótimo, então! Já te passei o endereço, a gente se encontra lá...

– Ok! Quem chegar primeiro toca a campainha e explica a situação ao Phil.

Eram 22h40min, quando peguei um táxi e dei o endereço do tal Phil. Eu só esperava que Bella ainda estivesse lá...

Na viagem para Scottsdale, aproveitei para ligar para casa e informar meus pais de que eu já havia chegado à Phoenix e que estava tudo bem. Esme me disse que Cínthia havia voltado para casa com sua mãe. Aquela lá não voltaria a me procurar tão cedo... Mas, com certeza, _Alice_ a procuraria... Em breve...

O táxi parou enfrente a uma casa de classe média na _Monterosa St_. O clima era quente e seco, o céu estrelado e a rua muito tranquila. A casa era grande e parecia mesmo para quem olhasse de fora, ser muito confortável também.

A frente da casa estava toda apagada. Havia um carro simples na garagem, e nem sinal da pick up de Bella por aqui. Preferi não tocar a campainha, porque já passavam das 23hs, bati na porta da frente. Nada.

Bati mais uma vez, com mais força. Nada ainda. Resolvi, então, dar a volta e dar uma olhada na porta dos fundos.

Para minha surpresa, havia uma luz acessa, e devia ser a da cozinha. Me esgueirei perto da janela e ouvi a voz de um homem que falava ao telefone:

– Entendeu e anotou tudo direitinho?... – alguém deve respondido, ele continuou. – Esteja lá amanhã às 9hs. – nova resposta, ele se despediu. – Boa noite e me dê notícias.

Vi pelo vidro da porta que ele desligou com um suspiro, eu bati fazendo-o pular de susto. Ele veio abrir a porta sério, desconfiado. Tratei de me apresentar:

– Desculpe-me, Sr., pelo adiantado da hora; mas trata-se de uma emergência. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu procuro por minha namorada, o nome dela é Isabella Swan... – vi o choque atravessar o rosto do homem, que pela reação só podia ser o Phil, ele imediatamente serenou suas feições, eu perguntei. – Ela está ou esteve aqui?

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, depois me devolveu a pergunta, soando bem desconfiado:

– E porque ela estaria?... – eu suspirei tentando controlar minha ansiedade. Depois respondi deixando claro que sabia demais para alguém que estivesse mentindo:

– Porque eu sei que ela viria até este endereço a fim de procurar o Sr. Philliph Dwyer. É o Sr.?

– Sim, sou eu. – disse ele decidido, empinando o nariz. Depois hesitou, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria me contar sobre Bella. – Ela... Bom, ela já esteve aqui e foi embora há meia-hora... – depois lendo exatamente a frustração e o desespero em meu rosto, me convidou a entrar. – Sente-se. – ofereceu a cadeira de madeira, da mesa da cozinha. – Aceita um refrigerante? – eu assenti ainda frustrado por ter me atrasado tão pouco para encontrá-la lá.

– Aceito sim, Sr. Obrigada.

– Pode me chamar de Phil. – ele me serviu e sondou. – Bella não me disse nada sobre um namorado... Principalmente aqui em Phoenix.

– Não estou mentindo, Phil. Nós não namoramos há muito tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo, pra gente parece que _é_ há muito tempo... Entenda, nós estamos apaixonados e eu preciso encontrá-la rápido, o quanto antes. Ela corre perigo... – Phil franziu a testa confuso, e já sentado à minha frente. Eu completei, afobado com a ansiedade. – A _Tia Heide_!... É sua tia não é? Em Dallas, estive com a Bella na casa dela. Você pode ligar pra ela agora mesmo que ela irá te confirmar...

Phil pensou por alguns minutos, depois respondeu:

– Porque ela corre perigo?...

Respirei fundo e contei a ele tudo. Desde meu namoro com Victória e o de minha irmã com James. Expliquei sobre nossa viagem até Houston e a forma como James se escondeu de Bella, para depois se apresentar a ela com um nome falso, o nome do melhor amigo dela. Contei o que James tentou fazer com ela em Dallas, expliquei sobre Cínthia e o roubo do 'mapa'...

– Então, foi isso Phil... Ela pode não ter te dito nada sobre não estar com o 'mapa' neste momento, mas o fato é que ela não está. _James_ está com o 'mapa' que Renée deu a ela. Eu ainda não sei se ele já fez contado com ela, mas eu preciso encontrá-la antes dele. Ela deixou alguma informação contigo? Alguma forma de encontrá-la?...

Phil pensou por alguns segundos me sondando. Ele tinha de ver a sinceridade e a preocupação em meus olhos... Por fim, ele se levantou e disse:

– Ela deixou o nome do hotel onde está hospedada, só um minuto vou buscar.

Ele foi até a sala e antes que ele voltasse, a campainha soou estridente. Ouvi da cozinha a voz de Emmett e Alice... Meus irmãos finalmente chegaram...!

Logo estávamos todos reunidos na sala da casa. Abracei Alice enquanto Phil anotava o endereço e número do quarto do _Hotel San Carlos_, informado por Bella. Ele depois me entregou o papel e perguntou:

– Não é melhor contatar a polícia?

– Bella tem medo que seu pai, que é policial fique sabendo e interrompa sua viagem. Ela precisa descobrir o segredo da mãe dela... – disse Jasper.

– Bom, de qualquer forma, o segredo será revelado amanhã... – disse Phil. Alice e eu arfamos surpresos.

– Como? Onde? – quis saber minha irmã preocupada.

– Bella tem um encontro marcado amanhã, às 9hs, no jardim de flores tropicais do _Encanto Park_... E ela precisa levar o 'mapa' de sua mãe para este encontro... Entreguei uma carta de Renée para ela, que me foi enviada há cinco anos, antes de sua morte. Bella leu a carta aqui, nesta sala há menos de uma hora atrás e sua mãe foi muito clara. Ela tem de levar o 'mapa'. Bella não me disse nada que estava sem o 'mapa', mas me pareceu nervosa e agitada... Você disse, Edward, que não tem como saber se ele já marcou com ela, mas e se for esta noite?... – todos ficamos em súbito silêncio, sentindo a tensão daquela perspectiva pairar no ar. Depois eu fervi com determinação de que não permitiria que James sequer tocasse na minha Bella e ofereci minha mão para um aperto amigável antes de nos despedirmos.

– Obrigado, Phil, por confiar em mim...

Acomodamos minha mochila no espaçoso porta-malas do Jipão, e fomos procurar o endereço do _Hotel San Carlos_. Eu tentava controlar o frio que se espalhava pela minha espinha. _Minha Bella não venderia seu corpo a James em troca de reaver o 'mapa' de sua mãe?..._ Tentei-me convencer.

Ela _não_ faria isso, faria?...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

A porta da suíte 1020 estava somente encostada, minha mão trêmula apenas precisou girar a maçaneta. A porta bateu atrás de mim, fazendo um _click_, e se trancando. Estremeci. A suíte tinha uma pequena sala, onde o rádio estava ligado baixo, e seguia para outro cômodo sem uma porta para separar. Parei exatamente ali. Na passagem da sala para o quarto, quando vi James esparramado languidamente sobre a enorme cama de casal, cabeça apoiada nas mãos, com os braços dobrados atrás, só de cueca. Eu não podia negar o quanto ele era gostoso e atraente, mas eu apenas não conseguia sentir nada mais do que repulsa...

Seu sorriso e olhar eram de sarcasmo puro. Ele havia vencido afinal...! Eu estava aqui, não estava. Ele sabia que _eu_ já sabia o que ele queria... Então, eu só podia rezar e esperar que ele fosse rápido...

Seu olhar cintilou sondando meu corpo de cima a baixo. Eu ainda não havia dado entrada em um hotel, apenas usei o banheiro de uma lanchonete para me lavar e trocar, antes de vir pra cá. Coloquei um dos vestidos que Alice comprara ainda em NOLA para nossa noite de caça às boates. Pareceu servir... Devia estar _sexy_ o bastante para ele, a julgar pelo fogo de desejo que vi cintilar em seus olhos cor de mel.

Com sua pausa, meus olhos correram nervosos e constrangidos pelo quarto, e sobre uma pequena e redonda mesa de jantar estava o meu 'mapa'. Arfei.

James acompanhou meu olhar e cantou ironicamente, enquanto se levantava muito devagar e se aproximava de mim, como um felino, um predador que, caçando, vai atacar sua presa:

– Ali está o que você veio buscar, _love_...

Tentei parecer firme:

– E-exata-tamente, e eu e-exijo q-que você me devolva a-agora... – mas falhei miseravelmente. Minha voz saiu baixa, distorcida e gaguejante. O sorriso dele se pronunciou percebendo meu medo. Ele finalmente parou bem à minha frente e, tocando gentil e delicadamente o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sussurrou fazendo seu hálito de cigarros espalhar-se pelo meu rosto:

– Ah...! Mas você não está em condições de exigir nada, está?... – eu ofeguei nauseada e comecei a me perguntar se poderia dar o que ele queria sem vomitar no processo.

A outra mão que não estava em meu rosto segurou a minha mão com força incompatível com o afago que a outra ainda fazia, e bruscamente a levou até o volume entre suas pernas, preso pela cueca. Arfei em pânico ao sentir, na ponta dos meus dedos, o enorme membro que já estava pronto para mim ali.

Ao ver o pânico absurdo que eu sentia, James gargalhou e, usando seu corpo, me imprensou contra a parede. A mão que afagava meu rosto começou a ganhar força e logo passou a apertar minhas bochechas pelo queixo, ele sibilou a pergunta em meu ouvido:

– Você sabe o quanto esperei por isso?... – depois lambeu da base do meu pescoço até a têmpora, como se eu fosse um sorvete.

O nojo estampado em meu rosto o encorajou. Na verdade, o deixou completamente alucinado de desejo animal e repulsivo. Ele espalmou as duas mãos na parede ao meu lado e pressionando a ereção contra meu corpo, buscou minha boca com avidez repugnante.

Gemi de revolta e ultraje, quando sua língua pediu passagem em minha boca. Lutei para manter meus lábios e língua indiferentes, mas o meu nojo era visível. Meus olhos abertos – apesar do beijo infame –, a minha raiva gritante e minha tentativa de indiferença, faziam o efeito contrário nele. Ao invés de desencorajá-lo pareceriam triplicar o desejo doentio de James.

Parecia que eu estava lambendo um cinzeiro. James já não parecia em nada o cara simpático que fingiu se apresentar pra mim em Houston; estava desfigurado. Visivelmente desequilibrado. O que só fazia aumentar o meu pavor, que por sua vez só aumentava o deleite dele.

Minha mente corria desvairada, buscando uma alternativa para aquele pesadelo absurdo. Eu sentia cada linha do corpo musculoso dele contra o meu. E, quando ele trocou minha boca, para explorar meu pescoço em sucções nojentas; suas mãos, finalmente, desceram percorrendo um caminho pelos meus braços, coxas, levantaram o vestido que eu usava e apertaram meu traseiro, me fazendo arfar assustada. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas lutei contra elas...

Foi quando uma ideia errante se formou em minha mente...

O meu medo parecia ser o catalisador do desejo e prazer dele. Era um fetiche, uma perversão doentia, e pelo que Alice falou a respeito dele, não existiam antes... O problema, de alguma forma, era _comigo_.

James estava acostumado com garotas experientes, espertas e atiradas. A minha timidez e a virgindade que já não existia mais, tiveram um efeito estranho na atração absurda que ele parece ter desenvolvido por mim. Transformou-se em obsessão...

Então, eu precisaria engolir minha raiva, orgulho, pudor, medo e repulsa. Eu teria de me transformar em _outra_ Bella. Ela precisaria sair _de não sei onde_ de dentro de mim, para enfrentar James. E esta nova Bella teria de ser _perva_, safada... O oposto do que atraiu tanto ele.

James encontrou a tatuagem que fiz em Houston para Edward e começou a sugar bem encima dela, com a visível intenção de deixar uma mancha roxa. Eu respirei fundo e reuni todas as minhas forças para empurrá-lo, tomando o cuidado de colocar a melhor máscara de ironia maliciosa e sexy em meu rosto.

Num movimento ágil, que o pegou desprevenido, eu inverti nossas posições e o empurrei contra a parede, espalmando minha mão em seu peito perfeita e anatomicamente definido. Vi a confusão atravessar seu rosto, quando ele fitou meus olhos e entendi que podia dar certo.

Mordi meus lábios tentando ao máximo soar _sexy_, no exato momento em que uma nova música que começara no rádio da sala me chamou a atenção. Ergui uma sobrancelha e...

– _Eu estava tipo: "__Por que você está tão obcecado por mim?" – _Fiz eco ao verso inicial num sussurro que causou arrepio nos braços de James. Depois completei mais alto, com a voz rouca, por causa do choro que ficara preso na garganta, acidentalmente soando sensual e sacana. – Eu assumo o controle agora... _Love_...!

O pomo-de-adão de James visivelmente subiu e desceu, quando ele engoliu em seco com a testa franzida em confusão aturdida e as sobrancelhas enrugadas, sobre um olhar de um garotinho que teve seu doce roubado, que só podia ser traduzido como: _"Que merda está havendo aqui?..."_

.

**Obsessed / **_**Obcecado**_

.

(...)

**I'm up in the A** / _Eu sou tipo A_

**You so so lame** / _E você é tão fraco_

**and no one here even mentions your name** / _e ninguém aqui nem mesmo menciona o seu nome_

**It must be the weed. It must be the E** / _Deve ser a maconha. Deve ser o Ecstasy_

**Cause you be popping hood** / _Porque você está exalando violência_

**You get it popping, Oh** / _Você realmente está exalando, oh_

.

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)** / _Por que você está tão obcecado por mim (Garoto, eu quero saber)_

**Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)** / _Mentindo que você está transando comigo (quando todo mundo sabe)_

**It's clear that you're upset with me **/ _É claro que você está chateado comigo _

**Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress** / _Finalmente encontrou uma garota que você não conseguiu impressionar_

**Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this** / _o último homem na Terra, ainda não conseguiu bater este_

**You're delusional, you're delusional** / _Você está iludido, você_ _está delirando_

**Boy you're losing your mind **/ _Garoto, você está perdendo a cabeça? _

**It's confusing, you're confused you know** / _Está confundindo você, você está confuso e você sabe_

**Why you wasting your time **/ _Por que você está perdendo seu tempo?_

**Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex** / _Fica todo animadinho com seu complexo de Napoleão_

**Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex ** / _Vendo bem, parece que você está tomando banho com Windex _

**Boy why you so obsessed with me?** / _Garoto, por que você está tão obcecado por mim?_

.

Aproximei nossos lábios e acrescentei, ainda sustentando seu olhar confuso, aos sussurros:

– Agora você me pertence... – lançando-lhe um olhar duro e maldoso. – Você. É. A. _Porra_. Do. Meu. _Cachorrinho_... Agora! – inverti o jogo. James estremeceu. Ele visivelmente não esperava por isso. Ele esteve esperando a doce e ingênua Bella. Completei dando voz à versão perva. – Vou chupar cada centímetro desse seu corpinho mais ou menos e te deixar implorando por mais... – anunciei sordidamente. – Depois vou trepar em você e cavalgar, pra ver se esse projeto de _pau_ que você tem aí, pode me oferecer algo de interessante... – James ofegou apavorado, em pânico.

Deixei a ponta de minha língua percorrer seu queixo e pescoço, como se eu estivesse em chamas por ele. Minhas mãos também faziam seu trabalho tocando os músculos definidos do abdômen de ondinhas. Os braços de James, por sua vez, antes ousados no meu corpo, caíram flácidos ao lado do corpo dele, sem reação. Ele, definitivamente, não esperava por _isso_...! Talvez pudesse dar certo...

Minha língua continuava com seu trajeto úmido, agora pelo peitoral dele, pois assim eu não precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés. James olhava aquilo com a cabeça baixa e a expressão surpresa e desmoronada, eu ainda sussurrava obscenidades:

– Você gosta disso, hum?... – sorriso e rosto irônico, controlando a náusea, continuei. – Eu _aposto_ que esse seu pau nem pode me fazer engasgar...! É bom que você esteja bem duro pra mim, James... – ameacei. – _Acho bom que esteja..._ – fiz uma _bitchface_ cuidadosamente construída, o arfar dele se acelerou.

.

**You on your job** / _Você no seu trabalho_

**You hating hard** / _Você_ _está odiando muito_

**Ain't gon' feed you** / _Não vou te alimentar_

**I'm gonna let you starve** / _Eu vou deixar você morrer de fome_

**Gasping for air** / _Ofegando por ar_

**I'm ventilation** / _Eu sou ventilação_

**You out of breath** / _Você está sem ar_

**Hope you ain't waiting** / _Espero que você não esteja esperando_

**Telling the world how much you miss me** / _Dizendo ao mundo o quanto você sente falta de mim_

**But we never were** / _Mas nós nunca fomos nada_

**So why you trippin'** / _Então, por que você está viajando?_

**You a mom and pop** / _É uma "mom e pop"_

**I'm a corporation **/ _Eu sou uma corporação_

**I'm the press comfort you **/ _Eu sou uma coletiva de imprensa_

**and you a conversation, ho** / _e você é apenas uma conversa, ho_

.

Eu gargalhei deixando minha cabeça pender para trás. Depois, como James estava paralisado como uma estátua, eu o puxei pela cintura torneada em direção à cama, murmurando entre o deboche e o fingimento de inocência:

– Vem cá, vem... Venha me foder. Eu quero _dar_, James... _Exijo_ que você me aperte e bote pressão encima de mim... – gargalhei de novo, sem fazer a menor ideia mais do que eu estava falando. Da onde eu tirei todas essas provocações? Não faço a menor ideia... Talvez do meu pânico. Do nojo que sentia dele...

Nós tropeçamos desajeitados até chegar à beira da grande cama de casal da suíte e agora os olhos cor de mel dele, começaram a girar confusos nas órbitas. Era como se ele estivesse procurando por algo. Talvez buscando um ponto de apoio para distrair sua visão atordoada.

Quando senti a cama em minha perna, nós paramos e eu dancei no ritmo da música que ainda tocava, e fechando meus olhos gemi os _Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_ da Mariah Carey como se nós já estivéssemos transando, ao mesmo tempo em que esfreguei meu corpo na ereção que há minutos atrás James me obrigou a tocar.

Arfei estupefata e quase esquecendo a minha versão perva por um momento, ao perceber que _ela não estava mais lá..._ A enorme e assustadora ereção de James havia sumido. O volume entre as pernas dele estava macio demais, pequeno demais... _Murcho_ demais!...

Ele ofegou compreendendo que eu notara, e continuou sem ação. Parecia mesmo que era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia algo assim... Sua testa transpirava e James parecia aterrorizado.

Eu resolvi arriscar mais um pouco, e apoiando meu pé no colchão, sentei na cama puxando ele comigo. Meus olhos ansiosos escorregaram para o volume da cueca de novo e era fato: _o cara brochou!..._ Prendi a gargalhada e o provoquei mais um pouco, compreendendo finalmente que era _isso_ que fazia a diferença.

– _Oh deus, James!... Você está me deixando louca!... Por que voc~e tem que ser tão lento?... incompetente!... Eu quero você...! Vem!..._ – guinchei duas oitavas acima do normal, como se eu estivesse alucinada de desejo por ele. E, prendendo seu olhar aturdido no meu, abri as pernas, fazendo com que o vestido subisse e supliquei. – _Me come..._

James estava sobre mim, totalmente sem ação. Ele ofegava pesadamente, e seus olhos ainda estavam girando confusos e ansiosos em pânico. Ele rolou para o lado da cama que dava para a parede da janela e se sentou, com a cabeça pendendo apoiada nas mãos trêmulas.

– Você não consegue não é... – constatei vitoriosa, já me sentando na cama. – Se eu não estiver com medo e enojada não tem graça pra você, não é?

.

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)** / _Por que você está tão obcecado por mim (Garoto, eu quero saber)_

**Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)** / _Mentindo que você está transando comigo (quando todo mundo sabe)_

**It's clear that you're upset with me **/ _É claro que você está chateado comigo _**Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress** / _Finalmente encontrou uma garota que você não conseguiu impressionar_

**Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this** / _o último homem na Terra, ainda não conseguiu bater este_

**You're delusional, you're delusional** / _Você está iludido, você_ _está delirando_

**Boy you're losing your mind **/ _Garoto, você está perdendo a cabeça? _

**It's confusing, you're confused you know** / _Está confundindo você, você está confuso e você sabe_

**Why you wasting your time **/ _Por que você está perdendo seu tempo?_

**Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex** / _Fica todo animadinho com seu complexo de Napoleão_

**Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex ** / _Vendo bem, parece que você está tomando banho com Windex _

**Boy why you so obsessed with me?** / _Garoto, por que você está tão obcecado por mim?_

.

– _VAI EMBORA DAQUI!..._ – ele gritou colérico e humilhado.

E não precisou mandar duas vezes. Peguei o 'mapa' da minha mãe, mas antes de disparar para fora daquela suíte:

– Sabia que você não era de nada mesmo... Agora me deixe em paz, ok. Esquece que eu existo... – ordenei entredentes.

E, encontrando o cartão do trinco da porta na sala, saí puxando a porta da suíte que, sem força, não chegou a bater. No elevador, deixei que as lágrimas rolassem livremente, enquanto aos arquejos do pânico tardio, verificava que o 'mapa' da minha mãe estava completo e intacto.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

O carro dela não estava na frente do hotel. Deixei os outros no carro e fui me informar na portaria. Por algum motivo, não havia ninguém lá. Resolvi subir. Quando o elevador se abriu no décimo andar, vi que os corredores estavam desertos e na penumbra. Procurei ansioso pela suíte que Phil que informou.

A porta, para minha surpresa, estava entreaberta. Entrei lentamente e fazendo o máximo para não fazer barulho. Não havia ninguém no primeiro cômodo: uma sala pequena, simples e mal iluminada por um abajur.

A luz do cômodo ao lado estava acessa. Dei alguns passos naquela direção e parei surpreso ao ver James sentado na cama só de cueca, com sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Senti meu sangue pulsar nas têmporas com o ódio que tinha por aquele que um dia fora meu melhor amigo.

Ele parecia não ter dado pela minha presença ainda. Eu me aproximei lentamente e perguntei, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça num átimo e me fitar surpreso e alarmado:

– Onde está a Bella, seu _monte de merda... _O que você fez com ela?...

James tinha a expressão derrotada, eu diria mesmo humilhada; porém, num instante fugaz, ele rapidamente reconstruiu sua cara de sarcasmo cortante e disse num sorriso sardônico, duro, irônico:

– Já a dispensei...! Ela já me deu o que eu queria, _Eddie..._ – minhas mãos cerraram-se em punho. Ele continuou alheio a isso, levantando-se. – _Caaara_... Só agora compreendi porque essa garota virou sua cabeça...! _Ela é gostosa pra _caraaalho_!..._ – e em tom de cumplicidade, ele piscou e acrescentou perversamente. – Mais uma pra gente dividir por uns tempos, hein?...

A raiva me cegou. Venci a distância entre nós com alguns passos largos e avancei em James com um soco de direita acertando bem aquela cara de deboche dele. Ele voou caindo sobre a cama, com seu nariz esguichando um jato de sangue sobre a colcha do hotel.

Eu ofeguei arfando possuído e ainda de pé. Ele se apoiou sobre um braço e, limpando o sangue e o suor do rosto com as costas da outra mão, gargalhou e cuspiu arfante:

– Você pode me arrebentar, Eddie!... – ofegou entre as gargalhadas forçadas, mas continuou cheio de ironia. – Isso não muda o fato de que sua idolatrada namoradinha transou comigo!... _E gostou!..._ – nova onda de gargalhadas. – _Ela gostou!..._

Virei uma estátua de puro estresse, atingido pelo peso e significado daquelas palavras cruéis. A raiva do James deu lugar aos ciúmes e a mágoa...

_Bella... Por que você fez isso comigo?..._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**_N/A: __Todas vivas aí?... ahsuahsuahsuahs_**

**_O que acharam? Queria mto saber...! Estive com essa música e essa cena da Bella com o James na cabeça, desde que escrevi o primeiro JPOV! Gostaram do desfecho dele? Esse aí não vai mais importunar a Bellinha, só que ele plantou a semante da discórdia, né? Bom, no próximo vamos ver no que isso vai dar; além de, é claro, que a Bella vai descobrir o famigerado segredinho de sua mãe! _**

**_Então, não percam! *-*_**

**_Minhas bjokas especiais vão para: Bruna Beck e Lmc'Phei! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews, flores! *-*_**

**_Minha outra história: U Oughta Know; já está quase na reta final! Quem ainda não foi conferir, está perdendo! Portanto, passem no meu perfil e vejam o que vcs acham! É uma short...! ;)_**

**_bjokas e até o próximo!*.*  
_**


	15. Ana e a Bailarina

**_N/A: Eeeeiii! Aqui está o capítulo mais difícil de se escrever nesta fic, até este momento! Sei que esta história vem tentando ser uma comédia desde o começo, mas toda comédia tem seus momentos de drama, ainda que com certo toque cômico... Começamos com o BPOV, depois tem um POV desconhecido, mas no final ele ganha nome e deve voltar em próximos capítulos, assim como o JPOV, do James que está extinto msmo! Depois voltamos ao BPOV, tem um EPOV, pequeno, mas importante e daí volta para a Bella até o final. Não sei como vcs vão receber este capítulo!... Apenas lembrem-se que ele me deu mto trabalho e sejam gentis comigo nas reviews...! ahsuahsuahsuahs _**

**_Sim, espero reviews! =)_**

**_A trilha já aparece bem no comecinho, mas é para os dois POV iniciais. Como vcs podem ver, hj é pequena, mas significativa!_**

**_- U2 - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_**

**_O link já está no meu perfil!_**

**_Divirtam-se! *-*  
_**

* * *

.

14. ANA E A BAILARINA

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For / _Eu Ainda Não Encontrei O Que Estou Procurando_**

**.**

**I have climbed the highest mountains** / _Eu escalei as montanhas mais altas_

**I have run through the fields** / _Eu corri através dos campos_

**Only to be with you** /_ Só para estar com você_

.

**I have run I have crawled / **_Eu corri, eu rastejei_

**I have scaled** / _Eu escalei os muros da cidade_

**These city walls** / _Estes muros da cidade_

**Only to be with you** / _Só para estar com você_

.

Banco flor-de-lótus. Aqui está!

Sentei-me sobre o _"L"_ da inscrição de caquinhos de azulejo azul escuro do banco, coloquei o 'mapa' sobre o _"O"_ ao meu lado e lancei um ansioso olhar de 180° ao redor. Nada demais.

O jardim de flores tropicais era, de fato, muito bonito e tudo; mas estar sentada aqui sem ter a menor ideia do que esperar era no mínimo desconcertante... Nada que me permitisse contemplar a beleza do Park à minha volta. Faltavam cinco minutos para as nove, estava agitada demais no hotel – mal pude dormir nas últimas horas – e resolvi vir logo pra cá.

Dali era possível ver o movimento na _15th Avenue_. Distrai-me, por uns dez minutos, olhando o tráfego dos carros e ônibus que iam e vinham, e escutando a música que minha mãe sugeriu para este momento, no fone de ouvido do meu celular.

.

**But I still haven't found** / _Mas eu ainda não encontrei_

**What I'm looking for** / _O que estou procurando_

.

Não percebi a aproximação da menina que se sentou na outra ponta do banco, exatamente sobre o _"R"_ da inscrição.

Ela suspirou de olhos fechados por um momento, depois lançou um olhar delicioso pelo jardim, como se amasse muito este lugar.

Num movimento rápido, ela se virou para mim, e como eu a estava encarando, nossos olhares se encontraram por um segundo. Tempo suficiente para que ela desviasse confusa e constrangida, e eu completamente aterrorizada com o que vi naquele rosto...

Era uma garota de, no máximo, dezesseis anos. Usava meia calça quase da cor da sua pele de marfim, e sapatilhas pretas de bailarina. Não as sapatilhas de ponta, aquelas que elas usam para ficar bem na pontinha do pé; mas sapatilhas baixas e delicadas, que se trançavam no tornozelo. Sua roupa consistia em uma malha e saia muito curta de balé, também pretas, com uma blusa rosa folgadona e caída no ombro, jogada por cima. A estampa da blusa era um metalizado par de pés de bailarina fincados no chão, numa improvável ponta de pé, até para a mais brilhante das bailarinas.

Ela usava o cabelo, disciplinadamente, preso em um coque com uma redinha rosa, que se destacava sobre seus cabelos num tom peculiar de bronze, tão idênticos aos do Edward, que poderiam ser de uma irmã dele. Senti meu coração se contorcer de saudade com essa constatação, mas não dei muita atenção...

Não dei atenção porque ainda estava aterrorizada com o que enxerguei naquele rosto... Traços muito familiares aos de minha mãe e meus até... Contudo, não foi isso que provocou o jato de gelo em meu estômago, com a certeza de que era ela quem eu vim, inadvertidamente, encontrar...

O que me deu essa certeza foi o exato tom de castanho dos meus próprios olhos – e dos olhos da Renée – que encontrei clonados ali, naquele olhar.

.

**I have kissed honey lips** / _Eu beijei lábios de mel_

**Felt the healing in her fingertips** / _Senti a cura na ponta dos dedos dela_

**It burned like fire** / _Queimou como fogo_

**This burning desire** / _Esse desejo ardente_

.

**I have spoke with the tongue of angels** / _Eu falei com a língua dos anjos_

**I have held the hand of the devil** / _Eu segurei a mão do demônio_

**It was warm in the night** / _Estava quente à noite_

**I was cold as a stone** / _Eu estava frio como uma pedra.._

.

É claro que quem quer que – _ou o que quer que_ – viesse hoje ao meu encontro, teria sido avisado ontem pelo Phil...! Mas, mesmo assim, me peguei perguntando para mim mesma, enquanto olhava sem ver o recanto dos copos-de-leite, do outro lado do lago de águas turvas e seu banco correspondente...

Será que ela viu a mesma semelhança que eu, no meu próprio rosto? Será que ela está aqui tão perdida e confusa quanto eu? Ou ela sabe que vinha me encontrar aqui?...

**.**

**PDV Desconhecido (por enquanto!)**

**.**

– _SURPRESAAAAAA!..._ – foi o que todos gritaram logo assim que coloquei meus pés na cafeteria. E sim. _Eu_ era o centro das atenções...! A surpresa era para mim! Havia balões coloridos adornando toda a cafeteria, uma mesa com bolo e bebidas, e todos estavam usando chapéu de festa infantil e língua de sogra.

Todos quem? Bom... Médicos, enfermeiras, psicólogos e outros pacientes. Exatamente. Estou internada...! É uma clínica de reabilitação, mas na verdade saio amanhã!... Por isso a festinha de despedida...

Perdão... Eu me apresentei? _Não?..._ Bom, me desculpe. Eu sou Renesmee Dwyer. No entanto, este nome me causa calafrios, é a causa primária dos meus problemas. Os problemas que me trouxeram até aqui... Nessa _festinha_!... Pode me chamar de Nessie!

Aproximei-me da mesa lentamente, pois eu parecia até político em campanha eleitoral. Tinha que parar para abraçar um, apertar a mão de outro, e sorrir e agradecer bastante. Quando cheguei aqui há nove meses, sorrir era algo que me causava dor... Eu estava em depressão profunda.

Estava em depressão porque havia engordado absurdos cinco quilos, no CTI de um hospital, e aquilo para mim era inadmissível!... Fui internada em estado grave...! Quase morri de caquexia e desnutrição. Então, meu pai me internou aqui a fim de que eu tratasse a causa de tudo isso... Mas que ao mesmo tempo era a minha única e melhor amiga: a Ana.

.

**But I still haven't found** / _Mas eu ainda não encontrei_

**What I'm looking for** / _O que estou procurando_

_._

**I believe in the Kingdom come** / _Eu acredito na vinda do Reino_

**Then all the colors **/ _Então todas as cores_

**Will bleed into one** / _Irão filtrar-se em apenas uma_

**But yes I'm still running **/ _Mas sim, eu ainda estou correndo_

.

Eu conheci a Ana há cinco anos, quando eu tinha onze anos de idade. Foi quando meu pai e a Stella terminaram o namoro deles. Aquilo me tirou o chão... Eles já namoravam há muitos anos, mas meu pai nunca a propunha casamento, e isso chateava a Stella, porque ela tinha ciúmes da Re... Bom, da minha verdadeira mãe. Ela sempre foi muito legal comigo!... Foi ela quem me incentivou a começar com as aulas de balé. Que eu _adorava_!... Eu via nela a mãe que havia me abandonado quando eu ainda era um bebê... A única mãe que eu conheci, já que a _outra_ não gostava de mim o suficiente... Então, quando eles terminaram, era como se eu tivesse sido abandonada de novo... Foi muito decepcionante, e eu acabei me sentindo culpada...

Logo uma vozinha bem sutil começaria a soprar no meu ouvido coisas do tipo: _"É porque você come demais...!"_ Ou _"Você está muito gorda...! Stella não gosta disso...!"_ Ou ainda _"Seu peso está te atrapalhando no balé... Stella vai ficar tão decepcionada!..."_

Fui tomando aversão por comida e emagrecendo muito rápido. Quanto mais eu emagrecia, mais gorda eu me achava no espelho. Com o passar do tempo, fui ficando muito boa no balé. Conseguia realizar movimentos impossíveis para as minhas colegas, e isso me deixou muito convencida. Logo, minhas amigas se afastariam... Eu devo reconhecer que estava insuportável mesmo!...

Só me restou a Ana de amiga... Aos poucos ela deixou de ser só uma voz doce em meus ouvidos e se apresentou pra mim. Ela era tão linda...! Tinha os olhos castanhos idênticos aos meus e a pele muito clara como a minha, mas seu cabelo era mais escuro. Tipo castanho-escuro mesmo...! E ela tinha a voz tão doce!... E sempre me aconselhava! Ela dizia: _"Nessie, você está gorda como uma porca...!"_ Daí nós ríamos juntas e eu ficava dois dias inteiros sem comer absolutamente nada, para queimar calorias e desinchar. Ela me estimulava, sempre sorrindo, dizendo que eu era capaz e que podia fazer aquilo... Nós aprendemos a calcular as calorias de tudo, e a contá-las também.

Quando desmaiei no meio de uma apresentação de final de ano da minha escola de balé, a Ana estava lá... Me consolando...! Foi quando entrei em depressão pela primeira vez...

Na minha primeira internação, foi ela quem me contou que o caninho que eles tinham colocado em meu nariz, não era para medicação, mas sim para alimentação. Daí eu arranquei o caninho e eles amarraram meus braços.

Só há alguns meses que meus novos médicos, aqui da clínica da qual estou me despedindo me disseram que a Ana, minha única e melhor amiga; na verdade _não_ existe...! É uma criação da minha cabeça...

Levei meses para aceitar isso. Nove meses. E agora, nasci de novo!...

Com a terapia e os medicamentos, a Ana se despediu e foi embora...

Se eu disser que não sinto sua falta, estarei mentindo... Mas, acho que talvez seja melhor assim. Pelo menos, é disso que o Phil e a Stella tentam me convencer...!

Sim. Eles acabaram voltando o namoro, dois anos depois. Acho que na tentativa de me ajudar a me afastar da Ana.

Tem mais de seis meses que não a vejo... Às vezes, choro baixinho à noite, com saudades dela... Criação da minha mente ou não, ela ainda era minha única e melhor amiga... Ainda acho que estou gorda demais, mas todos insistem que não consigo ver minha imagem como realmente ela é. E que apesar de estar no meu peso mínimo, ainda estou muito magra para minha altura.

.

**You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains** / _Você quebrou os laços, soltou as correntes_

**You carried the cross** / _Você carregou a cruz_

**And my shame** / _E a minha vergonha_

**You know I believe it** / _Você sabe que eu acredito nisso_

.

**But I still haven't found** / _Mas eu ainda não encontrei_

**What I'm looking for** / _O que estou procurando_

.

– _Nessie!_ – quem me chamou foi a enfermeira Mackenzie, que sem saber me salvou de ter que comer um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate, quando todos pararam para me ver fazer aquilo. – É seu pai no telefone, querida! – anunciou ela, sorridente. – Ele quer falar com você!...

Saltitei alegremente, por ter me livrado do bolo, e fui até o balcão da sala de enfermagem atender o Phil.

– Manda, Phil. – atendi secamente.

– Não vou te buscar amanhã, baby... – senti meus olhos saltarem nas órbitas.

– _Wow!_ Sei que transformei sua vida num inferno, mas você pelo menos poderia fazer uma ceninha para o pessoal aqui...! – cuspi sarcasticamente. Ele suspirou exasperado e explicou.

– É que você tem um encontro marcado no Encanto Park, no seu refúgio preferido, às 9hs.

– Hum, agora está marcando encontros pra mim, Phil?... – ironizei.

– Não, Nessie... Não é _deste_ tipo de encontros que estou falando... – rebateu ele azedo, contive uma risada. Ele continuou com as instruções. – Pegue dinheiro para o táxi com o Dr. Gerandy, ele também tem algo guardado para lhe entregar, é uma carta...

– _Okaaay..._ – cantei.

– Entendeu e anotou tudo direitinho?...

– Como se eu precisasse anotar onde fica meu refúgio preferido no _Encanto Park_!... – cuspi, irritada. Ele continuou.

– Esteja lá amanhã às 9hs. – confirmou.

– _Táááá, Phil! Já entendi! Que saco... _

– Boa noite e me dê notícias. – _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Desliguei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. _Argh!..._

Droga! Planejava ir direto para o estúdio de balé, assim que saísse daqui. Já havia até separado a roupa... Bom, passar no meu lugar preferido também não seria uma má ideia...

Deixei minha mente vagar, já deitada para dormir, imaginando as várias horas de treino ininterruptas que eu enfrentaria amanhã, a fim de entrar em forma novamente. Estremecia quando pensava em todas as piadinhas que as outras garotas fariam sobre meu peso e o quanto estou fora de forma... Principalmente a Bree e a Claire... Aquelas _bitches_!...

Bree Tanner e Claire Young eram minhas amigas mais próximas antes da Ana entrar em minha vida, então foi delas de quem mais me afastei. Elas também dançam na mesma escola de balé que eu, mas não são tão disciplinadas e boas como eu. É claro que eu me destaco!... E isso as irrita...! Nós nos afastamos muito por causa disso e a competição velada e cruel começou... Quem seria a melhor? Quem se tornaria a primeira bailarina da escola e conseguiria uma vaga em Julliard? E quem seria a mais bonita e popular da escola?

Sim. Elas estudavam na mesma escola que eu...

Estávamos de férias. O estúdio de balé também estaria... Mas eu sabia que as melhores estariam lá treinando para as audições de Julliard no final do ano.

Fiquei assim, me lembrando de todas essas coisas da minha vida de nove meses atrás e me remexendo na cama sem conseguir dormir ainda por umas duas horas.

Depois, de nove meses guardada aqui, nessa clínica; de repente, me senti morrendo de medo de sair e enfrentar tudo isso... E o pior: sem a Ana pra me ajudar.

Lembrava do rosto dela em minha mente, mas era diferente... Ela não ia voltar... Os medicamentos não permitiriam...!

Não. Eu não podia pensar assim. Tudo isso é para o meu bem...! Ela não existe...! É tudo uma invenção da minha mente...

A verdade é que eu estava morrendo de medo, me sentia assustada e sozinha, e não fazia ideia de a quem poderia recorrer... Tinha medo de ser esquizofrênica, muito embora o Dr. Gerandy tenha me garantido de que não era este o caso. A Ana era por causa da _outra_ e verdadeira doença... A responsável por tudo isso... Aquela cujo nome eu não gostava nem de pensar...

Acordei com a claridade invadindo a abertura entre as duas cortinas do meu quarto, um pouco antes da Ms. Mackenzie vir me acordar. Nem me dei conta de quando ou como peguei no sono. Sequer sonhei.

De repente, lembrei que hoje era o dia da minha alta e com uma corrente elétrica de euforia e ansiedade varrendo meu corpo, pulei da cama e fui tomar banho e colocar a malha que havia separado ontem. Minha blusa preferida de bailarina – aquela cuja estampa era a ponta de pé tão perfeita e impossível para todas as outras garotas, mas que era a minha marca registrada! Eu era a _única_ que conseguia!...

Chequei novamente minha bagagem, que já estava toda arrumada desde ontem, até que...

_TOC TOC TOC_

– _Pode entrar!..._ – autorizei. Dr. Gerandy colocou o rosto para dentro e eu ri.

– Bom dia, Nessie! – disse ele sorridente. Respondi no mesmo tom.

– Olá! Bom dia, Dr. Gerandy! – ele entrou e sentou-se na poltrona, me fazendo sentar também, na minha cama, de frente para ele.

– Bom, Nessie! Você está de alta, mas eu quero lembrá-la que estaremos aqui, a sua disposição sempre que precisar... – ele sorria paternalmente. Era um coroa legal...! – Você tem meu número e pode me ligar sempre que precisar. – eu apenas assenti. Ele continuou tirando dois envelopes do bolso de dentro de seu casaco. – Aqui está. Um deles contém algum dinheiro, conforme seu pai pediu que eu lhe emprestasse, e o outro é uma carta... – ele hesitou.

– Uma carta? – sorri de leve, cheia de curiosidade. – De quem?

– De... Sua mãe... Renée. – com um choque, senti a boca do meu estômago afundar gelada, ao mesmo tempo em que meu olhos saltaram para fora das órbitas.

É claro que o Dr. Gerandy leu minuciosamente minhas reações, então tratei de me recompor, ou ele acabaria suspendendo minha alta. Limpei minha garganta discretamente, tentando me livrar do calombo que se instalou ali e sustentando minha expressão serena, respondi:

– Wow... Que... _Surpresa_...!

– Eu posso imaginar que sim... Quer falar a respeito? – Ah não...! Ele não vai querer começar com a análise agora!

– Do quê? – foi o que conseguir rebater. Falar o quê? Não havia nada a ser dito... Jamais recebi uma linha sequer escrita por ela... Nem um telefonema... Um telegrama já estaria bom... Mas ela nunca me mandou nada. Era apenas mais uma ferida não-cicatrizada em meu peito.

Peguei a carta e senti que não era muito grossa. Depois respondi ao Dr. Gerandy:

– Ela nunca me procurou e... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Dr. Gerandy completou.

– Seu pai me disse que você tem um compromisso agora pela manhã, não é? – senti minha testa franzir por um segundo antes de me lembrar.

– Ah é...! No _Encanto Park_...

– Pois então. Ele recomendou que você deixasse para abrir a carta lá. Disse que era muito importante.

– Hum... Está bem...

Ele, depois, me puxou para um abraço muito carinhoso e disse:

– Cuide-se, querida. – eu assenti concordando e sorrindo. Depois peguei minha mochila guardei a misteriosa carta nela e, acompanhada pelo meu médico, me despedi do meu quarto dos últimos nove meses.

Na saída dei um abraço na Ms. Mackenzie e entrei no táxi que já me aguardava.

– Esquina da _Encanto Blvd_ com a _15th Avenue, _por favor... – pedi ao motorista.

Apesar da recomendação expressa de só ler a carta quando chegasse ao meu refúgio, tenho que confessar que fiquei muito tentada em abri-la durante o trajeto até lá...! Mas me controlei.

Estava ansiosa, curiosa e assustada.

Queria que a Ana estivesse aqui...

Muito estranho todo esse mistério do Phil... Primeiro não foi me buscar e marcou este encontro esquisito no meu lugar preferido, com alguém que eu não faço a menor ideia de quem seja; depois, essa carta misteriosa, da mulher que, apesar de ter me colocado no mundo, jamais me amou o suficiente para me procurar, nem que fosse para dizer _"Oi"..._

_Espera aí...! O quê está havendo aqui?... _

A compreensão me inundou de repente, me tirando o fôlego. _Não pode ser! _O Phil não faria isso comigo...! Ele não marcaria um encontro desses assim, sem que eu me preparasse antes...!

_Oh deus!_ Eu não estou indo ao encontro... _Dela?_ Estou?...

_Renée...?_ É com ela que vou me encontrar?...

Minhas mãos começaram a suar com essa desconfiança. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Mas por que a carta, então?... Não haveria necessidade de uma carta...

– Chegamos!... – anunciou o motorista do táxi, me fazendo estremecer.

Paguei e desembarquei, já deixando que meus olhos varressem toda a área. Tudo parecia normal. Mais uma manhã normal...

Caminhei apressada para o jardim, que era o meu preferido... Quando eu era criança, gostava de vir até aqui e me sentar no banco das flores de lótus, para escrever cartas para a minha mãe... Cartas que ela jamais leria...

Já havia uma garota sentada no meu banco. Senti um pouco de ciúmes, mas ignorei... _"É um lugar público, Nessie...!"_ Ana teria dito se estivesse aqui...

Ela parecia distraída também, olhando para o movimento fora do Park e nem me notou aqui. Ao lado dela tinha um livro grosso e de capa dura e preta. Bom, não faço ideia de quem seja essa garota, mas não deve ser com ela meu encontro, afinal...

Aproximei-me e me sentei na outra ponta do banco. Inspirei profundamente o perfume suave das flores que nos cercavam. O jardim sempre ficava especialmente lindo no verão!...

Depois, resolvi virar para reparar melhor na garota que ainda estava na outra ponta do banco, só não imaginava que ela estava me encarando deliberadamente. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu pude reparar melhor em seus traços, com um novo jato de gelo cruzando meu corpo e eriçando o pelos dos meus braços.

Algo era muito familiar ali... Os traços. As feições. _Os olhos...!_

Nossos olhos eram idênticos. Ela parecia eu um pouco mais velha, gorda e... _Corcunda...!_

Quem é essa estranha que se parece tanto comigo?...

Ela parecia espelhar a minha confusão, surpresa e choque.

Nós desviamos nossos olhares num átimo. Fuzilei meus pés sem fôlego, meu coração martelava freneticamente em meu peito. Porque apesar da semelhança incrível comigo, e os olhos idênticos aos meus; isso não me chocava de jeito nenhum. Estava acostumava com essa semelhança. Havia alguém que já era assim pra mim: _Ana...!_

Aquela desconhecida era a cópia fiel da minha amiga – recém descoberta por mim como imaginária.

Então, muito lentamente escorreguei no banco em que estávamos sentadas e cheguei mais perto dela. Meu peito estava arfante em expectativa, _não podia_ ser uma criação mental...! Ana se despediu de mim, com algumas semanas da medicação do Dr. Gerandy, assim que lhe falei sobre ela. Quem era ela, então?

Eu precisava perguntar... Precisava saber. Confirmar...

A garota, vendo minha aproximação, me fitou confusa, também sem conseguir encontrar palavras. Até que eu arrisquei:

– _Ana?_ É você?... – a testa dela se franziu em confusão. A semelhança era incrível!... Tanto comigo, quanto com a minha amiga desaparecida. Minha criação mental. Ela por fim, balançando a cabeça infinitesimalmente em negativa, respondeu num sussurro, em eco ao meu próprio e inconsciente tom:

– _Bella... _

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Ainda fitando os copos-de-leite, não percebi a princípio a aproximação dela, escorregando no banco lentamente com o se eu fosse sair correndo se ela fizesse algum movimento brusco. Quando estava bem próxima de mim, ela sibilou ofegante:

– _Ana?_ É você?... – Quem? Do que ela está falando? Parece que ela também não sabia a quem, _ou o quê_, deveria encontrar aqui hoje... Inconscientemente, respondi sua pergunta me identificando.

– _Bella..._

Ela endireitou o corpo e suspirou aliviada. Resolvi acabar logo com esse suspense:

– Estou aqui para encontrar alguém a pedido do Phil. Você o conhece? – perguntei. Meu coração pulsando furioso em meu peito. Ela assentiu, um pouco confusa, antes mesmo de me responder:

– Sim... Ele é meu pai... – senti meus olhos saltarem das órbitas e pude ver que ela também notou isso. A compreensão, de repente, varreu meu corpo como um furacão. Lembrei da foto no portarretrato da estante da sala do Phil, e reconheci aquela menina que estava com ele e a tal Stella. Parecia bem diferente agora, mais velha e muito, muito mais magra. Aliás, só agora percebi isso... _Céus!_ Ela é tão magrinha...! Parece até um cristal de tão frágil. Na foto, a semelhança com minha mãe e comigo não era evidente, mas de qualquer forma, eu estava nervosa demais ontem para reconhecer qualquer coisa. Mas, agora... Era impossível não compreender o segredo de minha mãe. Essa garota só pode ser...

– De onde você conhece meu pai? – perguntou ela interrompendo meu _insight_. Busquei seus olhos e só enxerguei confusão ali. Então, respondi aos poucos para não chocá-la ou assustá-la.

– Parece que ele era um velho amigo da minha mãe... – ela arfou relutando em entender, enquanto seus olhos inspecionavam seus pés na delicada sapatilha.

– E quem seria a sua mãe?... – nova pergunta. Ela estava quase chegando lá...

– A Renée... Renée Swan. – sussurrei. Ela arfou audivelmente, levando as mãos à boca do estômago.

– Você está bem?... – demandei. Ela me respondeu com outra pergunta, seu rosto pálido parecia ainda mais branco, feito osso.

– _Quem_ você disse que é a sua mãe?... – ela quis confirmar, dei-lhe uma resposta mais completa, falando pausadamente.

– Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Venho de Jacksonville, na Flórida. Estou a caminho da universidade, começo a cursar Medicina na UCLA assim que o verão terminar. Meu pai se chama Charlie Swan e... Minha mãe... Era a Renée...

Ela considerou minha apresentação formal por um instante ainda fuzilando seus pés, depois balbuciou enfática:

– _Não pode ser...!_

– Qual o seu nome? – demandei num sibilo. Ela respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

– Eu me chamo Renesmee... Mas todos me chamam de Nessie... – ela hesitou por um momento e, por fim, buscando meu olhar com lágrimas em seus olhos, completou. – Também sou filha de Renée Swan... – Eu só pude assentir a confirmação, antes de murmurar com um sorriso duro:

– Pude imaginar... – Nessie ainda mantinha meus olhos nos dela, quando eu concluí hesitante. – Acho que... Somos irmãs...

Uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha até a ponta do queixo, do rosto em forma de coração, assim como o meu. Tudo fez sentido pra mim neste momento, _ela_ era o 'tesouro' que eu deveria encontrar... _Este_ foi o erro que René cometeu no passado e que agora eu deveria emendar, para que ela tivesse paz... Não ter vivido uma aventura com Phil e gerado uma filha – ela estava separada do meu pai, então – mas, ter abandonado a menina ao voltar para o seu marido, e nunca mais tê-la procurado.

Ela ensaiou uma pergunta, hesitando miseravelmente por vários segundos. Até que sem conseguir se impedir, ela cobrou:

– Onde ela está? – a voz embargada, cheia de significados... Uma ferida aberta.

Aquilo fez meu coração se partir com a compreensão absurda do que Phil havia escondido daquela menina... Ela visivelmente não sabia que Renée estava morta há cinco anos...

De repente, me senti enjoada com a compreensão de que cabia _a mim_ revelar isso pra ela... Meus olhos formigaram e logo se enevoaram de lágrimas de piedade e dor. Eu tenho uma irmã...! Mal consigo acreditar nisso, e já tenho que lhe dar uma notícia tão dolorosa... Eu mesma, às vezes, repetia isso pra mim, como se me custasse acreditar que mamãe havia partido...! Como eu diria à Nessie agora que a mãe que ela jamais conheceu já não está mais entre nós?...

Ela ainda me olhava, esperando a resposta. As lágrimas agora desciam por nossos rostos muito parecidos, e eu trêmula peguei o 'mapa' para buscar algo... Alguma coisa que pudesse ser dita neste momento.

Nessie me assistiu folhear o livro preto, com a testa franzida em confusão. Respiração ofegante do choro dorido.

A página de _"Phoenix"_ do 'mapa' estava dobrada, como se protegesse algo muito especial. Abri a dobradura cuidadosamente. Nessie observava tudo curiosa e aguardava.

Lá, havia uma nova poesia. No alto estava escrito em letras garrafais, com a caligrafia da minha mãe – da _nossa_ mãe: _"LEIA PARA NESSIE..."_

Ela, sentada agora ao meu lado, olhou para aquilo e buscou meu olhar, fungando o nariz vermelho com o choro. Eu limpei minha garganta e comecei. A voz rouca de tristeza, lágrimas e confusão:

_._

_**Por Onde Andei**_

_._

_Desculpe  
Estou um pouco atrasado  
Mas espero que ainda dê tempo  
De dizer que andei  
Errado e eu entendo  
As suas queixas tão justificáveis  
E a falta que eu fiz nessa semana  
Coisas que pareceriam óbvias  
Até pra uma criança_

_Por onde andei?  
Enquanto você me procurava  
Será que eu sei?  
Que você é mesmo  
Tudo aquilo que me faltava..._

_._

.

Nessie processou aquilo por alguns segundos, depois arquejou curvando seu corpo e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, e os cotovelos nos joelhos, perdeu um pouco da postura e da atitude de bailarina que sua roupa lhe conferia, enquanto soluçava e chorava copiosamente. Não parei. A poesia era um pedido de desculpas, talvez pudesse aplacar nem que fosse um pouquinho da sua dor e mágoa.

.

_Amor eu sinto a sua falta  
E a falta  
É a morte da esperança  
Como um dia  
Que roubaram o seu carro  
Deixou uma lembrança  
Que a vida é mesmo  
Coisa muito frágil  
Uma bobagem  
Uma irrelevância  
Diante da eternidade  
Do amor de quem se ama  
._

Fiz uma nova pausa, para que ela processasse tudo aquilo. Ela suspirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando se controlar, depois me informou com a voz rouca e abafada, ainda de cabeça baixa:

– Jamais tive um carro para ser roubado... Nem sei dirigir ainda... Mas... – ela hesitou. – Uma vez, caí no palco durante uma apresentação de fim de ano do balé... – partindo as palavras nos lugares errados, nova rodada de choro.

Ela estava compreendendo o pedido de _nossa_ mãe... Estava fazendo as conexões. De fato, pra ela, cair na frente de todo mundo numa apresentação de balé, era uma acontecimento onde sua mãe ali, junto de você, faria _muita_ falta...

Assenti e continuei lendo, o trecho final:

.

_Por onde andei?  
Enquanto você me procurava  
E o que eu te dei?  
Foi muito pouco ou quase nada  
E o que eu deixei?  
Algumas roupas penduradas  
Será que eu sei?  
Que você é mesmo  
Tudo aquilo que me falta..._

_._

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas limpando as lágrimas de nossos rostos semelhantes. Nessie, por fim, ofegou e com a voz rouca tingida de ressentimento me olhou e cuspiu:

– _Diga à Renée que foi uma bela tentativa... Mas é preciso muito mais do que uma poesia idiota pra preencher quase dezesseis anos de ausência...!_ – a boca transformada numa linha fina. Fitei a dureza de seus olhos e por um milésimo de segundo enxerguei a minha própria teimosia brilhante e ressentida ali. Então, era assim que eu ficava quando estava com raiva e muito magoada?...

Nessie não me deu tempo para essas reflexões, pegou sua mochila e levantou-se pronta para ir embora:

– _Ela está morta, Nessie...!_ – disparei sem parar para pensar. Ela se virou num átimo de choque e deixou seu corpo esguio de cristal desabar sobre o banco _"flor de lótus"_ novamente, sem desprender meu olhar suplicante e sereno.

– _O quê?..._ – ela suplicou, com o rosto franzindo em choque e desgosto.

– Ela se foi há cinco anos... Câncer. – expliquei. Nessie arfou, girando seu corpo com o olhar perdido por um instante, depois voltou a chorar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Eu apenas fechei o 'mapa' e me aproximando dela, enlacei seus ombrinhos com meu braço esquerdo, ela automaticamente deslizou o corpo de modo que sua cabeça viesse repousar no meu ombro, e minha bochecha descansasse no alto dos seus cabelos.

Ficamos assim por quase meia hora, até que ela finalmente sossegasse o choro. Senti a manga da minha blusa úmida com suas lágrimas, vi o sol mudar de posição e aproximar-se de nós, apesar da sombra das palmeiras. O tráfego dos carros na _15th Avenue _tornou-se mais intenso. A posição já estava cansativa para nós duas.

Por fim, Nessie levantou seu corpo e buscando meus olhos com um sorriso úmido do choro no rosto, acariciou minha face dizendo:

– Senti tanto a sua falta, Ana...! – senti que minhas sobrancelhas enrugaram-se em confusão. _Do que ela estava falando, afinal?..._

– Humm... Nessie, quem é... – fui interrompida pelo meu celular. Ela estremeceu de susto, depois se afastou me olhando um pouco chocada. – Eu preciso atender... – informei a ela. Seu olhar parecia estranho, confuso, perdido. E hesitando, também confusa com as atitudes e com toda aquela situação, não pude mais evitar atendê-lo:

– _Faaaala, Jake..._ – a voz arrastada, com impaciência.

– _BELLA!..._ – ele quase gritou. A voz cheia de alívio. – _Caramba! Por onde você andou? Já estava ficando louco de preocupação...!_ – me senti culpada e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, me dei conta das últimas horas insanas que tive, e da viagem que fiz até chegar aqui... Ele perguntou. – Onde você está?

Nessie ainda me sondava, com os olhos transbordando confusão. Eu falava com ele, mas olhava para ela.

– Estou em Phoenix... Desculpe, mas não pude te atender antes, Jake... Depois eu te explico. Porque você não pega um táxi e vem ao meu encontro... Estou no _Encanto Park_, no Jard...

– Precisamos ir querida! Tenho ensaio...! – foi Nessie quem me interrompeu, sorrindo debilmente e falando em tom condescendente. Ela definitivamente parecia estranha...

– Jake só um segundo. – afastei-me do aparelho e perguntei para ela. – Ensaio onde? – ela revirou os olhos antes de responder sorrindo.

– _Como onde?_ No estúdio de balé... _É claro!..._ – disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e que eu tivesse obrigação de saber. Voltei ao celular.

– Jake... Na verdade, vou ter que ir agora para outro lugar, mas te ligo assim que chegar lá e daí você pode vir me encontrar...

– Quanto mistério! – reclamou ele, com reprovação na voz rouca e amiga. – Você se meteu em alguma encrenca, Bella?...

– Não, Jake. Não é nada disso!... – rebati. – Só não posso explicar agora, _okay_? Te ligo mais tarde...

Quando desliguei, Nessie já se pôs de pé e me puxando pela mão, nos apressou até o táxi mais próximo.

– Vamos, Ana!...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Ouvi quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. Ouvi os passos abafados pelo carpete fofinho da suíte. Logo o colchão ao meu lado afundou quando Alice pulou na minha cama com o objetivo de me acordar.

Como se eu _estivesse_ dormindo...! Como se eu tivesse pregado meus malditos olhos por um minuto sequer nessa noite...!

Estávamos no _Ritz_ de Phoenix. Não era a suntuosa cobertura como em Dallas, mas era confortável o bastante depois do dia totalmente insano e frustrante que tivemos ontem.

Voltei para o Jipão, após ter meu coração novamente despedaçado por James e... _Ela_. Não pude contar para os outros o que estava rolando. Nem o que tinha rolado lá encima. Não pude dizer que Bella havia transado com James para reaver o 'mapa' de sua mãe, e não confiou em nós – _em mim_ – o suficiente para que a ajudássemos a resolver seu problema, e optou o caminho mais fácil... Não fui capaz de dizer para a Alice que sua melhor amiga estava grávida de seu ex-namorado. E pior: ela havia engravidado quando eles ainda namoravam...

Eu não fazia ideia da minha cara, nem da minha atitude, me arrastava feito um zumbi. Todos ficaram lá, me perguntando pela Bella; se ela estava mesmo hospedada lá, e eu só conseguia sacudir minha cabeça negativamente.

Não conseguia acreditar que eu havia sido traído de novo... E justo por _ela_. Justo com _ele_... Primeiro Victória, que a menos de um mês atrás, eu considerava como a namorada perfeita, apesar de ainda não ter me dado conta de que realmente não a amava. Depois Cínthia, que me drogou e fingiu ter transado comigo, me fez acreditar que teria um filho meu, me fazendo quase desistir de todos os planos que fiz com a garota da minha vida. E agora _ela_... A garota com quem eu queria ficar por toda a minha vida... Que havia virado minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e iluminado tudo a minha volta. A garota com quem eu já sonhava antes mesmo de conhecê-la... Que me entregou sua virgindade, que me fez criar coragem para lutar pela carreira que eu sempre quis pra mim... Que tatuou a fusão dos nossos nomes no seu corpo, e também estava tatuada no meu...

Sentia vontade de vomitar quando deixava minha imaginação correr alucinada e pintar em minha mente as imagens de James a tocando, se encaixando nela... Lutei para não ouvir os gemidos que ela teria entoado nos ouvidos dele... Os gemidos que eram só meus...

– _Wow!_ Sua cara ainda tá uma merda...! – reclamou Alice. Eu não podia discordar de jeito nenhum. Eu havia chorado algumas vezes durante a noite, meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos e com grandes olheiras embaixo deles. Ela insistiu. – Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

– Já disse... – desafinei. – Nada... Ela não estava lá. Ninguém na recepção sabia dela. – menti. Quando subi, de fato, não havia ninguém na recepção, mas quando desci o gerente já havia reaparecido. Eu é que não fui capaz de parar para pedir qualquer informação.

– Mas ainda podemos encontrá-la no local do encontro que o Phil nos contou. – Alice estava animada. _Como sempre!_ Eu me sentia sufocando numa piscina de merda. Ela completou. – Já são nove horas. Precisamos nos apressar...!

Eu suspirei desanimado. Não sabia se estava pronto para encontrar com ela. O que ela vai dizer? Será que vai tentar disfarçar e seguir em frente como se não tivesse acontecido nada?... Alice interrompeu minhas conjecturas:

– Como está a Cín?... – perguntou ela, deitada de bruços ao meu lado, apoiada nos cotovelos e com as pernas dobradas balançando como se estivesse na praia. – Você não brigou muito com ela, quando ela contou que roubou o 'mapa', brigou?... – fitei seus olhos e senti pena da minha irmã. Ela ainda defendia aquela vaca...

– Não. Ela está bem e o bebê também... – respondi friamente com medo de me trair.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... – sorriu Alice. – Vamos encontrá-la hoje, antes que James a encontre e vamos ajudá-la a conseguir o 'mapa' de volta. – um nó apertou-se em minha garganta. – Só é uma pena que ela não tenha conseguido levá-lo hoje ao _Encanto Park_... – lamentou-se com um beicinho. Não pude responder. Nem sei como Alice ainda não tinha percebido que eu estava mentindo.

– _Alice..._ – foi Jasper quem chamou entrando no meu quarto. – _Edward..._

– Estamos aqui, Jazz! – respondeu Alice lutando para levantar-se. Ele se aproximou.

– Emmett está chamando. Não teremos tempo de tomar café...

Alice saltitou para fora do quarto e Jasper ficou me encarando por um segundo antes de anunciar:

– A mim você não engana... – categoricamente. – Eu _sei_ que alguma coisa rolou lá naquele hotel ontem...

Abaixei a cabeça e sem poder responder-lhe nada, fui me esconder no banheiro.

Poderíamos ter sido mais rápidos, mas eu enrolei um pouco... _Tá, legal!_ Eu enrolei muito...! Fui covarde, eu sei... Mas tenho medo principalmente da minha própria reação. Não sei como vou agir quando encarar aqueles olhos de chocolates e imaginá-los se revirando de prazer sobre o corpo do _James_.

Assim, uma hora depois, quando finalmente encontramos o lugar certo no _Encanto Park_, já não havia nem sinal de Bella lá...

– _Droga!_ Ela já deve ter ido...! – rosnou Emmett checando seu relógio de pulso.

– E agora? O que fazemos? – perguntou Alice, passando a mão nos cabelos.

– Será que ela não foi encontrar o amigo dela que vinha para a universidade?... – foi Rose quem lembrou. Jasper ainda me sondava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu não especulava. Estava apático, dormente. Eu parecia uma represa cheia demais, cujas comportas estavam prestes a estourar e inundar todo um vale... Eu era uma manada de búfalos que poderia estourar ensandecida a qualquer momento.

Eles resolveram procurar pelo Campus da _UOPX_, que Alice lembrava que era lá que o tal Jacob – amigo... _dela_ –, iria estudar. Me deixei levar... Confuso e magoado demais para contar a verdade e encerrar as buscas; ao mesmo tempo em que eu ansiava por encontrá-la e despejar toda a minha frustração enfrentando seus olhos de chocolate, ainda que aquilo abrisse uma ferida irremediável e eternamente incurável em meu peito.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Ao entrarmos no grande salão de espelhos, e assoalho de madeira do estúdio onde Nessie fazia aulas de balé, todos os pescoços giraram surpresos com a presença de minha irmã. Nós duas não conversamos muito no caminho até aqui, nem tivemos tempo, pois o estúdio era muito próximo ao recanto onde tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, e ainda pegamos um táxi.

A professora seria a única a se aproximar de Nessie e abraçá-la, afetuosamente, balbuciando:

– _Nessie, querida!..._ Não sabia que você havia deixado a clínica! – e depois a afastando para fitá-la nos olhos, perguntou. – Como se sente? – _Clínica?..._ Arquivei aquilo para investigação futura. O Phil tinha muito a me explicar. Nessie apenas balbuciou um _"Bem..."_ timidamente.

Depois ela, me olhou e completou cheia de júbilo:

– Oh!... Vejo que trouxe uma amiga! Que ótimo Nessie!... Você era sempre tão solitária!... – corei, mas sorri de lábios colados para a professora de balé. A reação da Nessie me chamou a atenção. Ela girou a cabeça chocada com o fato de que sua professora tivesse dado por minha presença e me apresentou um pouco sem jeito:

– Hã... Esta é a Ana...! – não a corrigi. Olhei a nossa volta e as meninas continuaram com seus exercícios de barra, sem se abalar com a chegada da minha irmã. Aquilo me chamou a atenção. A professora agiu como se não visse a Nessie há muito tempo. Mencionou uma clínica, mas porque suas colegas pareciam tão indiferentes a este visível retorno. Elas olhavam com rabo-de-olho, um pouco curiosas, pareciam prender risadas maliciosas, mas sequer se interromperam para vir cumprimentar uma colega que, pelo que eu entendi, não viam há algum tempo.

A professora me esticou a mão para um cumprimento:

– Olá, Ana! Sou a Mrs. Foy...! – apertei-lhe a mão sem corrigir meu nome. Algum instinto dentro de mim gritava que era melhor não contrariar a Nessie agora. – Sente-se ali e assista à aula! – eu obedeci.

Sentei numa confortável poltrona no canto, perto do aparelho de som e Nessie deixou sua mochila ao meu lado, depois de tirar suas sapatilhas de ponta de dentro dela. Sentou-se no chão para calçá-las, depois se levantou e retirou a blusa rosa que usava por cima da malha, largando-a sobre a mochila. Sorriu para mim e correu graciosamente até o final da barra, presa a parede de espelho.

Lembrei que o Phil havia anotado o número do seu celular junto ao local do nosso encontro e procurei o papel para ligar para ele. Quando chamou me levantei para conversar com ele no outro salão de dança que estava vazio, adjacente àquele, fechando a porta de vidro que separava os dois, atrás de mim.

– Alô!... – Phil atendeu e sua voz era tensa.

– Oi Phil. Sou eu Bella... – me identifiquei agitada.

– Bella!... – suspirou cheio de alívio. – Vocês se encontraram?

– _Phil!_ – dei voz a minha revolta sem poder me controlar. – _Como você e Renée puderam esconder isso de nós duas por tanto tempo?... Como você pode esconder dessa menina que Renée está morta há cinco anos?..._

Phil fez silêncio por um momento, depois suplicou com a voz cheia de significados:

– Me desculpe, Bella... – eu me calei, sem conseguir confortá-lo. Phil perguntou ansioso. – Como ela reagiu?

– Hum... Nada bem. Eu disse a ela que me chamo Bella... Mas, depois que contei sobre a morte de mamãe, ela começou a me chamar de Ana... Ela parece _estranha_...

– _Ana?..._

– Você sabe quem é? Do que se trata?

– Não faço ideia, Bella... – ele hesitou por um momento, depois decidiu. – Vou ligar para o Dr. Gerandy, talvez ele saiba o que está havendo com ela. Onde vocês estão?

– No estúdio de balé...

– É claro...! Devia imaginar que seria o primeiro lugar pra onde ela iria...!

– Dê um jeito de trazê-la pra casa, Bella.

– Está bem. Vou tentar.

– Até mais.

– Até...

Desliguei e voltei para o outro salão. Assim que fechei a porta de vidro, a professora pediu sem interromper sua cantiga ritmada em forma de contagem:

– _Dois, três... Desligue o celular Ana... Seis, sete, oito..._ – corei e obedeci pensando em Jake, talvez Alice. Paciência. Minha irmã recém-descoberta era mais importante agora...

Duas horas depois, acordei assustada e babando após um cochilo na poltrona, quando a Mrs. Foy bateu estridentes palmas encerrando a aula.

Num salto me pus de pé, com a dispersão das alunas, mas Nessie voltou para a barra a fim de fazer mais dos exercícios que elas estavam fazendo no começo do ensaio.

As suas colegas – agora descalçando as sapatilhas e pegando suas mochilas – olhavam pra ela, rindo maliciosamente e apontavam cochichando. Duas delas, porém, foram provocar Nessie de perto:

– Olha só quem voltou Claire...! – cantou a morena com enormes olhos azuis acinzentados e pele discretamente bronzeada; tinha as mãos na cintura desafiadoramente.

– A _primeira bailarina_ saiu do hospício...! – respondeu a tal Claire, que era uma linda menina tipo indígena, antes de gargalhar irônica de sua própria piada.

Nessie fingiu não ouvir e não interrompeu seus movimentos. As outras meninas riam sem disfarçar e a Sra. Foy havia saído do salão, não estava vendo as outras importunando Nessie. Fiquei sem ação por um momento.

– Agora ela não parece mais com o esqueleto da sala de ciências... – cantou a primeira. Todas riram, Nessie parecia incomodada, mesmo tentando não interromper seu exercício. – Continue treinando mesmo, Nessie... Você está gorda feito um mamute...! Jamais vai conseguir fazer suas pontas e _attitudes_ perfeitas novamente...!

– _Ei! Podem parar com essa merda AGORA!_ – as interrompi num guincho agudo, me aproximando e chocando as duas. Nessie abandonou a barra e me olhou assustada, extremamente confusa, posicionei-me ao seu lado. Braços cruzados em meu peito; coloquei a _bicthface_ mais assustadora que pude em meu rosto. Todas as outras garotas vieram posicionar-se atrás das duas em sinal de apoio.

– E você quem é? – desafiou-me a primeira, também cruzando os braços.

– _Sou a irmã dela._ – informei séria, elas franziram as testas e se entreolharam entre a surpresa e a confusão. Nessie também me olhou bestificada. – _Não vou admitir que minha irmã seja importunada assim. Ela já sofreu demais._ – informei. Sobrancelha arqueada.

Elas sondaram minha determinação por um momento; e depois, visivelmente intimidadas, ainda desafiaram antes de se dispersar e ir embora:

– Agora _nós_ somos as rainhas da dança do _Zafrina's_. – informou a tal Claire.

– Na balada do próximo sábado, o Nahuel vai escolher com quem de nós ele vai namorar este ano... – completou a outra, a olhuda sem graça. – Ninguém nem lembra que você existe e, com ou sem irmã pra te defender, você não vai ter tempo de fazer absolutamente nada quanto a isso!...

Depois as duas viraram seus rostos e saíram marchando para fora do salão de dança, sendo seguidas por todas as outras meninas, em sinal de apoio.

Nessie me olhou assustada e cobrou:

– O que foi isso, Ana? Você nunca as enfrentou antes...!

– _Não?..._ – instiguei tentando entender como funcionava sua mente.

– Não... Você sempre me disse que enfrentá-las seria muito pior, que a implicância delas comigo iria triplicar...! – ela finalmente desistiu dos exercícios e caminhou até sua mochila, eu a segui. Ela já pegava a outra sapatilha quando completou. – Esqueceu que você sempre me estimulou a desfiá-las através da dança?... – balancei a cabeça. _Quem é_ essa tal de _Ana_, afinal?... Nessie continuou. – Você sempre dizia para eu canalizar minha raiva para os treinos, a dança e a minha dieta... Por isso que eu sempre fui a melhor!...

Franzi a testa e sem contrariá-la, respondi vagamente:

– Resolvi mudar de tática agora... – ela se deixou convencer. Vestiu sua blusa rosa, guardou a sapatilha de ponta e disse:

– Vamos?...

– Pra casa?... – ela revirou os olhos e confirmou irritada.

– _É claro!_ E tem outro jeito?...

Acabei me esquecendo de ligar meu celular de novo, porque no ônibus a caminho de casa, Nessie me explicou tudo o que estava havendo.

– Como se chamam aquelas duas _bitches_?

– Aquelas são Bree Tanner e Claire Young. Nós éramos inseparáveis até o quinto ano, depois que conheci você e nos tornamos melhores amigas, acabei me afastando delas. Lembra como você sempre dizia que elas eram invejosas e que eu era muito melhor do que elas no balé?...

– Eu dizia? – instiguei.

– Ana...! Você _tá muito_ estranha hoje!... – ela riu.

– E quem é o tal Nahuel? O que é o _Zafrina's_? – interroguei curiosa.

– _Nahuel Quintino!..._ O maior gatinho da minha escola... – respondeu ela, com a voz arrastada e revirando os olhos. – Todas nós somos loucas por ele!... No verão passado, quando o _Zafrina's_ virou a balada mais quente do momento, ele estava namorando uma veterana _gorda_ e líder de torcida... – ela retorceu os lábios com desdém, prendi o riso. Nessie continuou. – Então, nós fomos lá numa noite e eu, motivada por _você_, fechei a pista de dança misturando passos do balé contemporâneo com as coreografias idiotas das _cheerleaders_, só que sem as piruetas, sabe...? – eu assenti, prestando atenção. Nessie continuou. – O Nahuel, então, começou a olhar para todas nós – _bailarinas_ – com outros olhos... Eu virei a rainha da dança do _Zafrina's_...! Daí depois, você já sabe o que aconteceu... Fui internada, você teve que dar um tempo... Esqueceu de tudo isso?

Dei de ombro tentando disfarçar. Ela, de fato, acreditava que eu deveria saber e me lembrar de tudo aquilo. Quer dizer, eu não... A _tal Ana_ sim...

Passamos no meu hotel, a fim de que eu pegasse algumas roupas para tomar banho e me trocar quando chegássemos a sua casa. Lá, trocamos o táxi pela minha pick up.

– Uau, Ana! Você agora tem um carro?... – eu ri. Pensei no que a professora de balé falou sobre a clínica e depois a insinuação de uma das duas _"projetos de_ _bitches"_ que citou um hospício e, pesarosa compreendi que, de fato, faltava uma quarta-feira na semana da minha pobre irmã...!

Fomos recebidas por um preocupado Phil, que nos aguardava na porta de casa. Quando o viu, Nessie bufou irritada e ignorando seus braços estendidos para um abraço, entrou direto em casa, passando bem ao seu lado, com a boca formando uma linha rígida de raiva e os olhos castanhos espelhando minha própria expressão de mágoa e revolta.

– Como ela está? – perguntou-me ele.

– Estranha... Hum... _Perturbada...!_ Como você pode esconder dela algo tão importante durante tanto tempo? – cobrei.

Neste instante, porém, Nessie parou no meio da sala assistindo minha conversa com seu pai. Seus olhos giravam irrequietos nas órbitas, marejados de lágrimas. Sua cabeça balançava em negação ultrajada, quando ela guinchou vermelha:

– _VOCÊ NÃO É A ANA...!_ – constatou confusa e magoada. E deixando o tom cair. – _Ela nunca conversava com o Phil... A Ana _detesta_ o Phil..._ – respirei fundo e abri o jogo com ela.

– Não, Nessie... – falando pausadamente e me aproximando devagar. – Eu não sou a Ana... Sou a Bella... Lembra? Fui te encontrar no _Park..._ Falamos sobre a Renée...

Seus olhos deixaram escapar as lágrimas que se acumulavam ali. Ela meneava a cabeça em negação frenética, quando recuou ganhando distância de minha aproximação cuidadosa.

– Acalme-se, Nessie... – pedi estendendo-lhe a mão direita. Ela recuou mais, assustada.

– Bella...? – balbuciou confusa. – Renée...? – seu corpinho estremeceu e ela desmaiou nos braços de seu pai, que correu para ampará-la num _timing_ perfeito, e levantando-a nos braços, a levou para dentro.

Neste exato momento, percebi apavorada que Nessie esteve em choque nervoso desde que conversamos no _Park_. Assim, _ainda_ em choque, ela foi ao estúdio de balé, dançou por duas horas de ensaio, enfrentou as colegas de balé _bitches_ e conversou comigo durante todo trajeto da volta. Sempre acreditando que eu era outra pessoa... Eu só precisava entender agora se, de fato, essa Ana existe, ou é apenas uma criação da mente assustada e sofrida da minha irmã...

Uma hora mais tarde, eu teria essa resposta do seu próprio médico, que veio vê-la, o Dr. Gerandy. Ele e o Phil conversaram com ela em seu quarto por meia hora e quando saíram o Dr. Gerandy me explicou:

– Sua irmã sofre de Anorexia Nervosa, Bella. Ela recebeu alta, porque a doença foi controlada com os medicamentos, mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia termos revelado algo tão grave sobre sua mãe, da maneira que fizemos. Não foi sua culpa... Phil e eu subestimamos a mágoa que ela guardava sobre a mãe que nunca a procurou.

– E a Ana? – perguntei.

– Ela havia me falado da tal "amiga" imaginária há alguns meses. É uma criação da mente dela. Uma entidade que personificava sua própria doença. Nessie, assim, como várias outras jovens que sofrem de Anorexia, se refere à doença como ANA. Então, com dificuldade de se relacionar com as suas amigas de infância, e solitária, criou essa amiga imaginária que a estimulava a rejeitar comida e tomar todos os remédios que ela tomava, por conta própria. Com o tratamento, a criação mental sumiu e isso ajudou muito em sua recuperação... Agora a pouco, antes de lhe aplicar o sedativo que a fez dormir, ela me confessou já sonolenta que _você_ _Bella_ – a irmã que ela acabara de conhecer – é a imagem e semelhança da própria ANA que ela _sempre_ imaginou.

Senti minha testa franzir em confusão:

– _Eu?..._ Quer dizer... Ela? Já me via antes mesmo...

– De te conhecer. – completou o Dr. Gerandy. – E te chamava de ANA, cuja influência não era nada saudável para Nessie...

O Dr. Gerandy pôs-se a conversar com o Phil especulando de que escaninho mental e inconsciente, Nessie pode ter se lembrado de mim...

Eu me desliguei deles...

Assenti compreendendo o novo desafio que a estrada me apresentava agora. Eu não poderia seguir para LA, deixando minha irmã aqui tão perdida e sozinha. _Ela_ era o 'tesouro' que Renée me deixou...! Eu _daria_ paz a nossa mãe...

Lembrei da primeira pista que Renée colocou no 'mapa' sobre tudo isso: a música do U2, que ouvi naquela manhã em Buffalo – Texas...

.

**You've got to leave it behind:** / _Você tem que deixar para trás:_

.

**All that you fashion** / _Tudo o que você faz_

**All that you make** / _Tudo o que você produz_

**All that you build** / _Tudo o que você constrói_

**All that you break** / _Tudo o que você quebra_

**All that you measure** / _Tudo o que você mede_

**All that you feel **/ _Tudo o que você sente_

**All this you can leave behind **/ _Tudo isso você pode deixar para trás_

**All that you reason, it's only time **/ _Tudo o que você raciocina, é apenas tempo_

**And I'll never fill up all I find **/ _E eu nunca estarei acima do que procuro_

**All that you sense **/ _Tudo o que você percebe_

**All that you scheme **/ _Tudo o que você conspira_

**All you dress-up **/ _Tudo que você veste_

**All that you've seen** / _Tudo o que você vê_

**All you create** / _Tudo que você cria_

**All that you wreck** / _Tudo o que você destrói_

**All that you hate** / _Tudo o que você odeia_

.

E entendi que, assim como Edward, eu agora precisaria deixar tudo para trás. Ele, por causa do bebê, que inocente, viria ao mundo e precisaria dele. E eu, por causa de minha irmã, que solitária e doente, precisava que eu a ajudasse antes de seguir viagem.

Agora seria definitivo... Isso nos separaria de vez...

Essa certeza me invadiu com uma onda de tristeza profunda... Eu apenas sabia que ele não voltaria mais, e que eu o havia perdido para sempre. Toquei minha _tattoo_ com um calombo se instalando em minha garganta. Pelo menos não fomos separados por James ou Victória... Foram apenas nossos destinos...

Mas algo dentro de mim havia sido irremediavelmente modificado... A Bella que partiu de Jacksonville se curvaria em prantos com essa certeza... Mas, a Bella que seguiu todas as pistas do 'mapa', que enfrentou o James e descobriu que tem uma irmã anoréxica; vai enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida, torcendo para que ele seja plenamente feliz...

Busquei meu celular esquecido desligado no meu bolso e o ligando vi que haviam duas chamadas não atendidas piscando lá. Sorri. Eu não estou sozinha, afinal...! Uma era de Jake. E a outra de Alice...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Gente, é preciso esclarecer que eu não sofro de Anorexia, nem tampouco faço apologia deste estilo de vida. A Nessie sim, aqui nesta história, sofre de Anorexia! OKAY?_**

**_Está oficialmente criado o Nessie's POV nesta história! (NPOV) Ele voltará!... ;** A poesia citada no texto na vdd é uma música (linda!) do Nando Reis! Que eu acho que todas conhecem, né? :)  
_**

**_Preciso mandar bjokas estaladas para Luna Stew pelos reviews super fofos e para a queridíssima Bruna Beck! Obrigada flores! *-* _**

**_Agora, por favor, me contem o que acharam do Segredo da Renée! Tive algumas leitoras no Nyah que acertaram que a Bella teria um irmão! Mas, acho que surpreendi que este seria justamente a Nessie, né?... Parabéns pra elas msmo assim! ahsuahsuahs_**

**_Estou ansiosa para saber as impressões de vcs, tá! Então, deixem reviews!_**

**_*.* Bjokas *.*  
_**


	16. Desafio

_**N/A: Oláááá! 15 capítulos... Nossa! Nem acredito gente :OO**_  
_**Vou deixar os agradecimentos para as notas finais!**_

_**Trilha sonora para embalar a noite de sábado! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**BEP - The Time (Dirty Bit)**_

_**Como sempre, link já no meu perfil! ;***_

_**Divirtam-se! *-*  
**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

15. DESAFIO

Liguei para o Jake primeiro. Ele parecia agitado, me contou que havia acabado de fazer um _tour_ para calouros pelo Campus da UOPX, e que os veteranos os convidaram para uma festa que ia rolar em uma irmandade hoje à noite. Pude explicar a ele sobre o segredo de minha mãe e Jake primeiro gargalhou não acreditando que eu tinha uma irmã. Como fiquei calada, deixando que sua ficha caísse, ele por fim acreditou surpreso:

– _Você tá falando sério?..._ – guinchou.

– Não, Jake!... – respondi azeda e sarcástica. – Só não te atendi ontem e hoje, porque estava brincando de pique-esconde com você em Phoenix...!

– _Caraca, Bella!_ Tia Renée, hein?... Quem diria... – eu ri.

– Você precisa conhecê-la, Jake... Ela é tão frágil... Sofre de Anorexia, tem dificuldade de se relacionar... É um pouco... _Problemática!..._ Mas é tão graciosa e fofa, quanto azeda! Ela é _agridoce_...! – Jake riu roucamente.

– Parece que você já está nas mãos dela, Bells... Só isso já faz dela uma garota de sorte por ter uma irmã como você...!

– Obrigada, Jake!

– Agora preciso ir, Bells... Fiquei de ajudar meu colega com algumas reformas aqui no nosso quarto.

– Como chama seu colega de quarto? – perguntei sorrindo. Depois fingindo ciúmes. – _Acho bom_ que ele seja legal...! – completei em tom de ameaça. Jake riu.

– Ele é! O nome dele é Diego Lopez, veio do New Mexico e vai cursar Direito.

– Legal!... – respondi sinceramente. É claro que eu já sabia que Jake cursaria Propaganda e Marketing, com a bolsa do time de futebol. Então, perguntei. – Quando você começa a treinar?

– No dia da Aula Magna já tem treino... – disse ele já um pouco distraído. Resolvi liberá-lo.

– Tudo bem, Jake... A gente se fala depois!

– _Okay!_ – disse ele. – O que você acha de vir conhecer o Campus amanhã? – hesitei.

– Humm... Pode ser... – ainda não sabia o que Nessie ia querer fazer, se ela topasse; por mim tudo bem! – Te ligo amanhã, Jake.

Desliguei e Phil veio sentar-se comigo na cozinha, que era onde eu estava. O Dr. Gerandy já havia ido embora, havíamos acabado de almoçar.

– Ontem, depois que você saiu daqui, veio um rapaz te procurar e ele disse que era seu namorado... – senti meus olhos saltarem para fora da órbita. _Edward?..._ Aqui_ em Phoenix?_ Phil especulou. – Era com ele que você estava falando? – corei.

– Meu namorado? – respondi com outra pergunta, meu coração já acelerado.

– Isso. Ele se apresentou como Edward Cullen... Chegou aqui sozinho, mas logo depois, juntaram-se dois casais a ele... Não me lembro de todos os nomes... Mas, pareciam jovens muito bem educados. – concluiu Phil, não encontrei minha voz. Ele continuou. – Ele me contou uma história maluca sobre um tal de James e o 'mapa' da sua mãe. Disse também que você estava correndo perigo...

– E... – instiguei aturdida, minha testa franzindo-se.

– Dei a ele o endereço do hotel que você me passou antes de ir embora ontem. Na portaria não te informaram nada que ele esteve lá te procurando? – perguntou o Phil inocentemente. Senti uma súbita e inexplicável pontada gelada irradiar-se pelo meu estômago. Eu não estava hospedada naquele hotel de forma alguma, mas... E se Edward foi mesmo me procurar lá ontem?... Eu não o vi quando saí de lá. Será que ele encontrou o James?...

– Humm, Phil. Com licença. – me levantei e voltei apressada para a sala, já buscando o número de Alice em meu celular.

Chamou duas vezes, meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

– _BELLA!..._ – guinchou a baixinha do outro lado da linha, a voz cheia de alívio. – _Onde você está?..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Almoçamos em um dos restaurantes do campus da UOPX há quase três horas, e até agora nada de Bella.

Eu não sabia dizer se achava isso bom ou ruim.

Por um lado, sentia raiva e mágoa dela. Minha mente pintava quadros tenebrosos dos momentos dela com James. Os outros me olhavam assustados, imaginando que fosse nossa dificuldade em encontrá-la que estivesse me deixando com aquela cara de desesperado – que eu posso muito bem imaginar que eu esteja.

Por outro lado, sentia uma saudade cortante do cheiro dela, do toque macio de sua pele, do sabor viciante do beijo e do som da sua voz. Não sabia como faria para esquecer nada disso... Eu não tinha a menor ideia...!

Perdido entre as lembranças dela, e as imagens repugnantes que minha imaginação de homem machucado criava; nem me dei conta quando o celular da Alice tocou, apenas ouvi seus gritos surpresos e tingidos do alívio que eu não tinha:

– _BELLA!..._ _Onde você está?..._

Não tinha porque eu era o único ali que sabia que Bella e James já haviam se encontrado. Não tinha porque isso significava ter que enfrentá-la e eu não me sentia preparado para isso. Não tinha porque eu não perdera somente minha confiança na mulher da minha vida... Perdera também a minha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Minha vontade de viver...

Era diferente da raiva que senti da vadia da Victória ou da piranha da Cínthia. Era uma mágoa profunda, um corte que sangrava em meu peito, uma certeza de que jamais seria o mesmo...

Ouvi Alice dizer em júbilo, antes de desligar:

– Muito bem! Estamos indo até aí agora. Fique onde está...! – Ela desligou o celular e anunciou decidida. – Ela está na casa do Phil agora. Vamos!

Todos mudaram seu curso na direção do carro, eu os segui sem vontade. Tentava imaginar minha reação quando a visse, mas não podia...

O Jipão estava estacionado perto de vários prédios que só podiam ser alojamentos, dada a quantidade de táxis que chegavam a toda hora trazendo calouros (reconhece-se calouros, facilmente, por sua cara de perdidos!...) e suas bagagens. Quando nosso grupo se aproximava do nosso carro de aluguel, eu parei sem conseguir me obrigar a embarcar para ir ao encontro dela, ficando alguns metros para trás.

Emmett virou me procurando e, surpreso, chamou:

– O quê você está esperando? Vamos logo, cara!...

– Eu não vou... – concluí balançando minha cabeça serenamente.

– _De que merda você tá falando, Edward?_ – guinchou ele. – Fumou maconha? – ironizou.

– Nem parece que você quer encontrá-la!... – concluiu Rose. – Desde ontem você tá muito estranho. Fato!

Olhei para meus dois irmãos estupefatos, depois fitei Jasper e suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e Rose de braços cruzados, e repeti serenamente:

– Eu não vou com vocês. Vou pegar um táxi aqui, volto para o hotel, pego minhas coisas e embarco hoje mesmo de volta à NYC.

– _O QUÊ?..._ – Alice e Emmett gritaram juntos, antes de avançar para junto de mim. Alice interrogou primeiro:

– Há algo de errado com a Cínthia que você está escondendo? – me senti culpado por um segundo, por continuar mentindo para ela, mas respondi sua pergunta.

– Não. Cínthia e o bebê estão perfeitamente bem.

– Edward, o que mudou depois que você saiu daquele hotel ontem? – foi Jasper quem guinchou ainda a alguma distância de onde eu estava.

– Do que o Jazz está falando Edward? – pressionou Emmett. – Pode começar a falar...! Ontem, só faltava arrancar nossos fígados por termos nos separado de Bella, e agora... _Essa inércia!_ Qual é?...

Busquei cada olhar confuso e cheio de cobranças ali e não pude mais esconder minha vergonha, despejei tudo num jorro embargado de raiva e ressentimento:

– _Vocês querem saber o que houve naquele hotel ontem?_ – meu tom distorcido e alterado com a mágoa e a vergonha. – _Eu encontrei o filho-da-puta-do-James, todo contente e satisfeito após ter comido a Bella por horas em troca de lhe entregar o 'mapa'!..._ – alguns curiosos pararam para olhar nossa discussão. Eu não me importava. Alice arfou, levando a mãozinha à boca. Continuei gesticulando ferozmente. – _Soquei a cara do desgraçado, mas isso é irrelevante...! O fato que interessa aqui é que ela transou com ele... Não posso mais ser enganado! Primeiro foi a Victória... Depois a Cín... _– neste instante lembrei-me de minha irmã e que precisava preservá-la, e me corrigi. – _... E agora a Bella?... Não posso encará-la agora!... Não faço ideia do que seria capaz de fazer._

Emmett piscou perplexo por alguns instantes, ao mesmo tempo em que Rose dispersava os curiosos com uma _bitchface_ de botar medo em qualquer um. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, meu irmão urso ferveu:

– _Essa história tá muito mal contada!..._ _Você não me fez viajar até aqui pra simplesmente voltar pra NYC agora, sem nem ao menos ouvir a versão da Bella sobre isso...!_ – e depois me encarando olhos nos olhos como nunca fez antes, declarou resoluto, seu tom mortalmente mais baixo. – Você _vai_ entrar nesse Jipe e nos acompanhar até Scottsdale, nem que eu tenha que usar de força física, _okay_? – e eu sentindo que não tinha a menor chance de me esquivar da exigência dele, só pude cuspir mais alto, olhos arregalados de irritação:

– _OKAY..._

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Liguei novamente para a baixinha e avisei que iria ao meu hotel pegar minhas coisas para trazer para a casa do Phil – ele me convidou –, e pedi que eles esperassem um pouco para chegar aqui, Nessie ainda não havia acordado.

Voltei para Scottsdale no final da tarde, o sol forte do verão de Phoenix começou a ser encoberto por algumas nuvens grossas, mas ainda estava claro. Phil sorriu afastando seu jornal e disse, tentando me deixar à vontade:

– Pode entrar no quarto dela, Bella. No armário tem bastante espaço para suas coisas...!

– Ela ainda está dormindo? – apontei para o corredor um pouco sem graça.

– Não se preocupe querida!... – disse ele. – O Dr. Gerandy a derrubou com um calmante...! Você não vai acordá-la.

Dei de ombro e me dirigi ao corredor, Phil ainda gritou da sala:

– _É a porta da direita._

No corredor só havia duas portas, uma à esquerda – que devia ser o quarto dele e o outro, à direita. Entrei sem bater, lentamente.

Ao contrário do restante da casa, o piso ali era de madeira muito lisa, e o quarto era um sonho em cor-de-rosa; bem visível apesar da penumbra do abajur – as cortinas estavam fechadas. Todo decorado com estampas relacionadas com dança e balé, e muitos bichinhos de pelúcia. Havia duas portas de deslizar. Uma na parede da esquerda, em frente à cama onde Nessie ressonava, e outra de frente para a porta de entrada. Qual seria a do armário?

Arrisquei a da frente. Quando abri, meu queixo caiu...

Não era a porta do armário, mas sim de uma enorme sala de dança, toda espelhada e circundada pela barra de ferro presa à parede de espelhos. Havia um aparelho de som no canto, vários CD's espalhados e mais bichinhos de pelúcia dispostos no chão brilhoso de madeira, por toda sua volta.

Deslizei a porta novamente e de volta ao quarto quase escuro, tentei a outra porta. _Achei!_ Ai que alívio!... Só não era o armário que eu imaginava. Era um closet, acoplado ao banheiro. Puxei minha mala e deixei que a mochila deslizasse das minhas costas, até o chão.

Eram duas carreiras de roupas penduradas em cabides, com as gavetas e os sapatos na extremidade. Analisei o estilo das roupas por um momento. Eram muitas malhas de dança, algumas calças jeans, blusas e vestidos. Tudo muito preto e rosa. Havia algumas sapatilhas enroladas no canto e somente um par de tênis.

Fui olhar o banheiro. Surpresa; constatei que ela usava a mesma marca de xampu de morango que eu. Puxei a porta do armário sob a pia e arfei quando uma avalanche de absorventes deslizou para o chão de mármore.

Abaixei recolhendo tudo freneticamente, sem notar sua aproximação. Apenas saltei de susto quando ela falou:

– _Quem te autorizou a entrar no meu quarto e mexer nas minhas coisas?_ – girei minha cabeça assustada e corada, e dei de cara com Nessie de pé na porta do banheiro, ainda de camisola rosa e com os cabelos soltos escorrendo pelas costas e ombros como cascatas cacheadas de bronze. Era a primeira vez que a via de cabelo solto... _Linda!..._ Sua voz tilintou impassível, mas seu rosto era insondável e sereno. Ela não me pareceu zangada de verdade com minha presença aqui.

– Desculpe, eu... – balbuciei ainda tentando conter a pequena montanha de absorventes que se esparramava. – Seu pai disse que... Ele me convidou para...

Ela se abaixou ao meu lado e me ajudou a arrumar a bagunça justificando, um pouco constrangida:

– É possível armazenar absorventes aos montes quando não se menstrua regularmente há quase dois anos e seu pai não sabe disso. – parei de ajudá-la e a fitei com cara de idiota. Ela fechou a porta do armário do banheiro e me pediu um pouco vermelha. – Não conte nada ao Phil, está bem?... Ele me traz os absorventes todos os meses, achando que está tudo bem... Mas, eu não tenho menstruado há algum tempo.

– N-não é me-melhor c-convers-sar com... – gaguejei miseravelmente, procurando as palavras. Ela entendeu e completou.

– Conversar com o Dr. Gerandy? – sorrindo torto. – Já fiz isso...! Ele me explicou que isso é por causa da Ana... – senti minha testa franzir. Ela tratou de explicar.

– Não a _Ana_...! Minha antiga "amiga imaginária"! Mas a ANA, a... _Doença_... – ela revirou os olhos; constrangida. Percebi que ela não gostava de citar a palavra... Anorexia. Ela ainda completou. – O Dr. Gerandy me falou que à medida que meu corpo voltar ao normal, quando eu menos esperar, minha menstruação volta.

Percebi uma nota de tristeza em seu tom de voz. Estava claro que ficar sem menstruar, surpreendente e contraditoriamente a incomodava. Ela interpretou minha pensativa pausa prolongada errado e esclareceu enfática, enquanto se levantava e voltava ao quarto:

– E sim! Já _saquei_ que você não é a Ana... _Sei_ que ela não existe e não vai voltar mais... – eu a segui. Ela se sentava, elegantemente, sobre sua perna e na pontinha de sua cama, virando-se para mim. – Já entendi _quem_ você é...

– Sou _Bella_, sua irmã... – repeti arqueando minhas sobrancelhas e cruzando meus braços. Ela apertou seus olhos de chocolate, inconscientemente, por um milésimo de segundo com o desafio implícito em minha voz e atitude, antes de rebater.

– A irmã preferida pela Renée... Aquela a quem ela escolheu criar e amar até sua morte...! – a mágoa tangível nessas palavras era palpável, cortante.

– Não tenho culpa disso. – argumentei apressadamente.

– Isso não muda o fato de _eu_ fui a filha preterida... – ela rebateu, corando irritada.

– Isso não me impede de tentar me aproximar de você e ser sua amiga. – desafiei.

– _Veremos..._ – desdenhou, saboreando a palavra. Agora foi a minha vez de apertar meus olhos de chocolate. Ela pareceu ter visto ali, exatamente o espelho da sua teimosia.

Nesse exato instante, Phil bateu à porta anunciando do corredor:

– _Bella...! Seu namorado e seus amigos estão aqui!..._ – Nessie arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu aposto que foi por causa da palavra _"namorado"_!...

Caminhei até a porta e já com a mão na maçaneta dourada, virei para prometer:

– Pode deixar...! Não conto nada pra ele sobre a menstruação e os absorventes... – e dei uma piscadela cúmplice antes de sair, deixando uma vermelha Nessie sentada na cama.

Saí e no corredor tive um lampejo de Phil entrando na cozinha, anunciando:

– _Vou preparar o jantar para todos...!_

Senti um sorriso se espalhar por meu rosto quando cheguei à sala e todos estavam lá. Notei que Alice e Rose correram para mim efusivas:

– Bella!... Graças a Deus você está bem...! – elas cantaram em uníssono, mas eu na verdade, só enxergava uma pessoa na minha frente: Edward.

Depois de abraçar as duas rapidamente, caminhei até ele sorrindo. Porque ele ainda estava tão longe?... Senti todas as emoções que meu corpo sempre tinha perto dele, nestes poucos metros de distância. As borboletas no estômago, o martelo no coração, o deserto na garganta, o pimentão no rosto. Tudo isso! Só em alguns metros e poucos passos. Esqueci completamente o problema que o havia afastado de mim: Cínthia e o bebê. Nada mais me importava. Só ele!...

Levantei meus braços para enlaçar seu pescoço, quando fui surpreendida com Edward me segurando restritivamente pelos punhos. Só então, percebi sua disposição estranha, fria. Edward tinha a mandíbula travada, os lábios colados numa linha fina e os olhos febris, ressentidos, secos...

Ele abaixou meus punhos, tentando controlar sua força – como se fosse e pudesse ou quisesse apertar muito mais forte –, até soltá-los friamente. Meu estômago se afundou quando notei sua cara estranha e entendi que era comigo que ele estava assim... _O que houve?..._

– _Edward!..._ – murmurei assustada, ressentida. Porque ele não quer me abraçar?... Minhas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em confusão e mágoa. Por um segundo, imaginei que ele tivesse vindo somente para terminar comigo, antes de voltar para sua nova família, que o aguardava em New York, mas no segundo seguinte Alice já estava ao meu lado, explicando com o rosto sério e sombrio.

Olhei a minha volta e todos os outros espelhavam a seriedade e a tristeza da baixinha.

– Humm... Bella... – disse ela, um pouco sem jeito. – O que houve naquele hotel entre você e o James? Por que você não confiou em nós e nos contou que estava sendo chantageada? Por que não nos contou que haviam roubado o 'mapa'? – _ok._ A explicação da baixinha veio num jorro de perguntas, e isso só aumentou a minha confusão. Sacudi a cabeça, o Phil já havia me contado que eles sabiam sobre o James e o roubo do 'mapa', embora eu não fizesse ideia de como eles ficaram sabendo disso.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse explicar qualquer coisa que Alice tivesse pedido; Edward afastou meus cabelos do pescoço, tomando o evidente cuidado de não tocar minha pele – o que provocou uma fissura em meu coração –, e revelando a todos o local da minha _tattoo_ _**Beward Forever**_, quando falou pela primeira vez:

– _Vejam isso!..._ Mais alguma coisa precisa ser dita?... – a sua voz era gelo puro, irônica, maldosa. Suas palavras fizeram meu estômago afundar-se pela segunda vez. Senti-me no meio de um julgamento da Idade Média...

Os outros se aproximaram e pareciam chocados olhando para minha tatuagem. Levei a mão até ali, instintivamente, cobrindo-a. Obriguei minhas pernas a se mexerem e fui até o espelho pendurado no pequeno _lobby_ da sala do Phil, bem de frente à porta de entrada.

Analisei ansiosamente minha _tattoo_ e ela estava um pouco obscurecida por uma grande mancha violácea em minha pele muito branca. Arfei, sentindo uma vermelhidão profunda se espalhando pelo meu rosto. Vasculhei o outro lado do meu pescoço e ainda havia outra mancha roxa menor. Eram os sinais que James fizera em mim, eu me lembrava que antes de virar o jogo, ele havia me imprensado contra a parede e sugado a pele do meu pescoço como se fosse um vampiro nojento.

Edward já caminhava na direção da porta, visivelmente com o intuito de ir embora (ou talvez, no gramado do Phil, montar a fogueira onde eu seria queimada...), Emmett e Alice pareciam aborrecidos com ele. Emmett na verdade resmungava algo, mas não tive tempo de tentar entender o que era. Apenas me coloquei em sua frente, interceptando seu caminho e buscando seus olhos, supliquei:

– Eu posso explicar... – a voz baixa, angustiada, constrangida e embargada.

Neste exato instante, porém, Nessie aparece na sala, tomando para si todas as atenções. Cinco queixos caíram em sincronia quando a viram, ela também parou visivelmente intimidada por eles. Ela parecia que havia acabado de tomar banho e usava uma calça _skinny_ escura, uma bata preta e sapatilhas rosa. O cabelo estava solto e perfeito. Não deixei que nenhum deles se recuperasse, apenas os apresentei:

– Pessoal... Esta é a Nessie...! – minha voz era monótona, meus olhos não saíam principalmente do rosto de Edward. Os olhos verdes dele ainda estavam um pouco arregalados, enxergando ali a semelhança absurda. Continuei. – Ela é filha do Phil e da... Minha mãe, Renée. – Alice e Rose arfaram juntas.

– _Wow!..._ – guinchou Emmett. Eu continuei com as formalidades.

– Nessie... Estes são os irmãos Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Alice Brandon... – apontei. Fiz uma pausa e continuei. – Aqueles são Jasper Whitlock e Rosalie Hale.

Alice e Rose acenaram para ela sorrindo, e Nessie ensaiou um sorriso, mas logo fechou a cara e guinchou alto, desviando o olhar, para que seu pai ouvisse da cozinha:

– _Vou dar uma saída...!_ – Phil imediatamente veio até a porta da cozinha e, surpreso, rebateu:

– _O quê?..._ Nada disso mocinha!... Estou preparando o jantar e...

– _Nada disso digo eu, Phil..._ – ela o interrompeu, várias oitavas acima. – _Passei nove meses trancada naquela clínica! Não vou ficar trancada em casa essa noite...!_

Imaginei-me usando este tom com o Chefe Swan e estremeci com o castigo que viria...! Intercedi por ele:

– Nessie... Você não devia falar assim com o Phil...

– _E VOCÊ NÃO SE META!_ – gritou ela. – _UM PAI QUE MENTIU PRA MIM A VIDA INTEIRA NÃO MERECE MEU RESPEITO..._ – e saiu batendo a porta. Um táxi estacionava na frente da casa, ela deve ter chamado usando o telefone do seu quarto.

Olhei rapidamente para os outros pedindo desculpas e fui atrás.

– Então, deixe que eu te leve...! Dispensa o táxi. – pedi; tom normal, casual, comedido. Sem desafios, só uma mão estendida. Ela hesitou por um minuto pensando. Todos já estavam na porta aguardando.

– Tudo bem... – rendeu-se ela num sussurro, sem se virar.

Fui até a janela do táxi para avisar o motorista. Depois caminhei até minha pick up, as chaves ainda estavam no meu bolso. Quando passei, fiz sinal para os outros, chamando para que nos acompanhasse. Phil foi pagar ao táxi. Liguei a pick up, ainda um pouco trêmula, e parei na frente dela. Nessie subiu e me deu a direção.

– Pegue à direita. Vamos ao _Harry's Dinner_. – acelerei pela noite agora nublada de Phoenix, sendo seguida pelos outros no Jipão.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Senti a bile vir tocar minha garganta quando vi aquelas manchas roxas no pescoço da Bella. Controlar minha força ao segurar-lhe os braços, impedindo que ela quicasse para meu pescoço já foi demais, e agora... Aquela era a prova de tudo o que o James disse!... Parece até que ouvi a gargalhada dele ecoando em minha mente. Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha e raiva. Enganado _mais. Uma. Vez._ Edward Cullen!... Seu _otário_...!

Com a raiva que eu estava agora, nem mesmo Emmett poderia me segurar, marchei em direção à porta, a fim de dar o fora de uma vez por todas dessa cidade e me esconder na escuridão do meu quarto lá em NYC. Emmett parecia reclamar de alguma coisa, mas eu apenas não conseguia ouvir. A gargalhada do James e os possíveis gemidos dela eram um som insistente em minha mente alucinada.

– Eu posso explicar... – tem _explicação_ praquilo?... É tipo batom na cueca!... Não há o que explicar...! Já me preparava para empurrá-la do meu caminho com um sonoro _"Foda-se!"_; quando, de repente, alguém entrou na sala com passos leves ecoando no assoalho, que pareciam ser a única prova física de que aquela criatura não estava flutuando...

Ela parecia um anjo...! Parecia tão magra...! Parecia tanto com a... _PUTZ!..._ Era semelhança demais para ser uma mera coincidência... Aquela garota só podia ser... Senti meu queixo cair com a compreensão que veio ser confirmada em seguida na voz de Bella:

– Pessoal... Esta é a Nessie...! Ela é filha do Phil e da... Minha mãe, Renée. – as meninas arfaram. Não conseguir emitir nenhum som, minha mente começou a trabalhar furiosamente raciocinando sobre isso.

Então... Este era o segredo que a mãe da Bella queria, tão desesperadamente, compartilhar com ela...! Este era o tal 'tesouro' ao qual ela se referiu tantas vezes em cartas e no 'mapa'...!

Depois destas semanas e da decepção que tive com James, Victória e Cínthia; meu relacionamento com meus irmãos tinha se modificado para sempre... Principalmente com Emmett. Então, de fato, uma irmã parecia mesmo um 'tesouro' inestimável que seria muito importante para Bella. Só o que faz meu cérebro fritar que nem bacon numa chapa quente foi o preço que isso custou para Bella e o nosso namoro...

– _Vou dar uma saída...!_ – anunciou Nessie, insolente. Seu pai rebateu da porta da cozinha e a constrangedora discussão que veio a seguir me deu outra perspectiva da situação... O quanto dessa história de irmã a tal Nessie sabia?... Pelo visto nada... _Caraca!..._ Será que Renée nunca procurou essa menina?... Provavelmente não... Se a própria Bella sequer sabia que tinha uma irmã...

Isso me distraiu da minha determinação em ir embora. Logo estávamos todos novamente espremidos no Jipão seguindo de perto a pick up da Bella, com Alice dando voz às minhas próprias especulações mentais sobre essa história do segredo da mãe de Bella:

– _Genteeem...!_ Então era esse o segredo da mãe da Bella... Você estava errado Jazz. Não tinha nada a ver com a paternidade dela... – que história de paternidade é essa que eu não sabia, senti minha testa franzir em confusão e desgosto. Alice continuou. – Ela na verdade teve uma filha com o tal Phil...! _Choquei!..._

– Vocês viram como elas se parecem?... – adicionou Rose.

– E o tom de cor do cabelo dela que é idêntico ao seu, Edward?... – eu ainda não podia responder, estava anestesiado. – Jamais vi um cabelo com a cor igual a sua que não fosse tintura... – Alice já começava a perder o foco.

Rodamos por algumas ruas de Scottsdale e paramos de frente para uma lanchonete grande, moderna e iluminada; muito inflamadinha de movimento. Parecia ser o _point_ adolescente desse lugar e o letreiro no alto dizia: _"Harry's Dinner"_. Bella desligou a pick up e Emmett encostou atrás.

Descemos todos e encontramos com as duas já de pé, prontas para entrar no lugar. Bella tentava ansiosamente prender meu olhar no seu, mas eu ainda não podia fitá-la sem começar a chorar de raiva ali mesmo. Notei que ela também olhava preocupada para sua irmã, tudo parecia muito mais complexo do que poderíamos imaginar... Mas _o quê_ estava havendo ali?...

_O quê_ Nessie escondia, afinal?...

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Entrei no banho e deixei meu corpo relaxar enquanto tentava pensar em algo para infernar a vida da minha digníssima _irmãzinha,_ durante o tempo em que ela estivesse aqui. Se ela e o Phil estão pensando que eu seria domesticada facilmente, pois eles estão muito enganados...

_Ser minha amiga..._ A quem ela pensa que engana?...

Não sou idiota!... Fui enganada por tempo demais...! Por toda a minha vida. Renée está morta há cinco anos!... _Cinco anos...!_ Dá pra acreditar numa sacanagem dessas?... E eu feito uma idiota aqui esperando uma carta, ou um telefonema... Até uma mensagem no celular serviria...

Tudo bem que não seria nada fácil lembrar que ela não é a Ana e _enxotá-la_ daqui. A semelhança entre as duas, às vezes, chega a me assustar... Mas daí a Bella abre a boca e lá se vai semelhança! As ideias... A forma de pensar é totalmente diferente.

Deixei que minha mente vagasse na água morna do banho e lembrei as provocações das duas hienas no balé hoje mais cedo. A forma como a Bella me defendeu foi demais. Ninguém nunca me defendeu daquele jeito antes...!

E aquela história da próxima balada de sábado no _Zafrina's_?... Elas disseram que agora _elas_ são as rainhas da dança lá... Pensei que _só uma_ pudesse ser a rainha da pista de dança do _Zafrina's_... Do que afinal que aquelas duas estavam falando?... E o Nahuel?... _Nossa!_ Ele deve estar tão lindo...!

Que dia é hoje mesmo?... _Ah é!_ Terça-feira, 13 de julho... O memorável dia que descobri que tenho uma irmã...!

Aposto que tá todo mundo lá no _Harry's_ a uma hora dessas... É verão!...

Com este pensamento uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, e eu desliguei correndo a água do banho; me enxuguei às pressas e, usando o telefone do meu quarto, pedi um táxi. Resolvi ir até o _Harry's_ saber de todas as novidades. Escolhi uma roupa e me vesti enquanto esperava que o táxi chegasse...

Passei uma maquiagem bem suave antes de soltar os cabelos. Só uma sombra, lápis e rímel nos olhos, e um gloss nos lábios... Afinal, tínhamos visita na sala!...

Caminhei até a sala e parei surpresa. Nunca vi uma concentração de gente bonita como essa na sala da minha casa...! Todos também pararam pra me encarar de queixo caído. _O que foi?..._ Parece até que eu estou pelada!...

_Ah tá!..._ Devem estar reparando como aquela ali se parece comigo... Tive vontade de revirar os olhos, mas na verdade, me sentia um pouco sem graça em ser o centro das atenções assim... Ela me apresentou:

– Pessoal... Esta é a Nessie...! Ela é filha do Phil e da... Minha mãe, Renée. – _Wow!_ Que comoção!... Será que todos aqui conheceram a Renée?... Menos eu, _é claro_!...

_Que gatos!_ Qual deles será o namorado dela?... Olha só o cabelo daquele ali... É da mesma cor do meu! Do jeito que ela olha pra ele toda derretida, só pode ser ele...!

Tudo bem!... Os três caras são uns _gatos_... Mas a concorrência é desleal... As garotas são simplesmente _perfeitas_...! Até a minha _irmãzinha_ também – eu tenho de reconhecer – é linda! Apesar da corcunda...

– _Vou dar uma saída...! – _comuniquei ao Phil, e ele _tinha_ que vir me fazer passar vergonha...! Meu sangue ferveu e eu acabei despejando algumas verdades em cima dele e da Bella.

Quando bati a porta, meu táxi tinha acabado de chegar e eu já me sentia arrependida pelo showzinho que tinha acabado de dar, na frente dos amigos da minha irmã mais velha...

_Argh!... Droga!_ Devo ter soado como uma pirralha birrenta...

– Então, deixe que eu te leve...! Dispensa o táxi. – ela ofereceu. Sem cobranças ou raiva... Eu tinha acabado de gritar com ela, mas sua oferta era tão tentadora... Sua voz era quente, macia e aconchegante como uma manta de bebê...

– Tudo bem... – sussurrei concordando, sem poder resistir à tentação de me sentir cuidada.

Pulei para sua pick up, dei a direção e seguimos em silêncio. Eu me sentia confusa... Não conseguia odiar essa _desgraçada_...!

O farol alto no carro detrás me despertou dessa linha de pensamento e eu quebrei o silêncio:

– Eles também estão indo ao _Harry's_?...

– Sim...! – respondeu ela, um pouco divertida. – Sinalizei para que eles nos seguissem...

– _Humm..._ – foi só o que eu consegui responder. Minha mente logo viajou tentando imaginar como seria fazer minha entrada no _Harry's_, com toda a galera do colégio lá; acompanhada por esse pessoal mais velho...

Fiquei um pouco nervosa e pensei na Ana. Como ela me mandaria agir se estivesse aqui?...

Mas ela não estava, e apesar disso, eu não me sentia perdida, nem sozinha... Olhei para o seu perfil, as linhas do seu rosto marcadas pela luz que invadia a escuridão no carro, enquanto ela dirigia serenamente...

_Bella... Minha irmã...! _Cara!... Isso parece um sonho _trash_.

– É ali?... – apontou ela, sem perceber que eu a olhava. O letreiro do _Harry's_ reluzia no alto e o lugar estava lotado. Toda a galera da escola estava aqui... _Oh deus!..._ Como devo agir?... Chegar aqui sozinha já chamaria atenção, com todas as habituais fofocas e risinhos sobre minha internação... E agora, vou chegar aqui acompanhada por...

Desci do carro e Bella se juntou a mim, logo o Jipe parava atrás e eles aos poucos vinham para perto de nós duas e tudo parecia tão natural... Eles riam e brincavam. Só o gatinho com o cabelo da mesma cor do meu parecia sério e tenso...

Caminhei na direção da lanchonete ladeada por Bella, seus amigos nos seguiam como se fôssemos uma gangue, cujas líderes éramos nós duas. Nunca me senti tão importante na minha vida. _Absolutamente todos_ no estacionamento lotado do _Harry's_ viraram para nos olhar, e era _toda_ a galera da minha escola.

As pessoas mal disfarçavam a necessidade de cochichar e me apontar bem na minha cara. Poucas garotas me viram no balé hoje cedo, mas do jeito que eu sabia que as notícias corriam por aqui, todos já deviam estar sabendo que eu havia saído do meu _rehab_...!

As garotas mal podiam acreditar na beleza dos três caras do nosso grupo e os caras secavam a Bella deliberadamente. Olhei pra trás pelo canto do olho e vi surpresa, que os outros estavam de mãos dadas. Então, eles são dois casais... Bom, parece óbvio afinal!... Não seria normal dois caras e duas garotas tão perfeitos estarem todos sozinhos...! _Se_ o outro, o tal Edward – que vinha lá atrás sozinho e alheio aos olhares de cobiça de todas as garotas aqui – for, de fato, o namorado da Bella; então, algo de muito tenso tá rolando, porque eles estão estranhos e sérios um com o outro. Não estão de mãos dadas, como os outros dois casais...

Deixei a turma do colégio de boca aberta lá fora e adentrei no _dinner_ de cabeça erguida. Agora tive a certeza de que se não fosse por Bella e seus amigos, eu jamais teria conseguido descer daquele táxi e enfrentar tudo isso aqui...

TU-DO _parou_ para me ver entrar. A música alta, as garçonetes, o próprio Harry – que, como sempre, estava no caixa –, e principalmente eles: o grupo mais popular da escola.

Estavam todos no costumeiro conjunto de mesas do canto perto do jukebox. Todos os pescoços estavam virados para o nosso grupo ainda na porta. Todos estavam paralisados em expectativa. _Caraca!..._ Aquele era o momento mais surreal da minha breve vida...

É lógico que fiquei sem ação. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir.

Até que a baixinha amiga de Bella soltou a mão de seu namorado loiro e lindo e caminhou até o jukebox. Os caras do time de futebol da minha escola abriram passagem para ela de queixo caído, as _cheerleaders_ apertaram os olhos com inveja, as bailarinas me fuzilavam com raiva – porque a baixinha deixava claro, só com seu jeito gracioso de andar que também dançava. E, finalmente, _ele_ não tirava os olhos de mim... _Nahuel!..._

Logo a música escolhida por ela ecoou envolvente nas caixas de som da lanchonete, antes que a batida frenética explodisse...

.

**The Time (Dirty Bit) / _O Momento (parte Obscena)_**

** _._**

**I've had the time of my life** / _Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida_

**And I never felt this way before** / _E eu nunca me senti assim antes_

**And I swear, this is true** / _E juro que é verdade_

**And I owe it all to you** / _E devo tudo a você_

.

**Oh I've had the time of my life** / _Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida_

**And I never felt this way before** / _E eu nunca me senti assim antes_

**And I swear, this is true** / _E juro que é verdade_

**And I owe it all to you you-you-you-you-you** / _E devo tudo a você-você-você-você-você-você_

.

.

_Putz!_ Ela não poderia ter escolhido música mais perfeita...!

Não consegui me controlar e olhei para Bella, ela sorriu pra mim, como se nos entendêssemos sem palavras...

Neste exato momento, Nahuel largou Claire e Bree falando sozinhas e veio na nossa direção. _Ai. Meu. Deus._ Vou desmaiar...!

– _Nessie!_ Você voltou!... – me perdi por um segundo nos olhos cor de teca dele...

– Sim... – sussurrei um pouco tímida. – O que há de novo? – _ai não acredito que perguntei isso...!_ Tentei consertar e ser atrevida ao mesmo tempo. Meus olhos escorregaram sugestivamente para sua última namorada, a líder das _cheerleaders – _Huilen McCornick – e ele, acompanhando meu olhar, pareceu entender aonde eu queria chegar, quando respondeu:

– Não tenho saído com ninguém neste verão, esperando por você... – ele foi direto. Corei.

– Fiquei sabendo que você escolheria uma namorada sábado no _Zafrina's_, entre as _novas_ rainhas da pista... – consegui ser bem irônica. Ele riu torto.

.

**I-I came up in here to rock** / _Eu vim aqui para arrasar_

**Light a fire, make it hot** / _Tocar fogo, aumentar a temperatura_

**I don't wanna take no pictures** / _Eu não quero tirar nenhuma_ _foto_

**I just wanna take some shots** / _Eu só quero tomar umas doses_

.

**So come on, let's go** / _Então vamos, vamos nessa_

**Let's lose control** / _Vamos perder o controle_

**Let's do it all night** / _Vamos fazer a noite toda_

**Till we can't do it no mo'** / _Até não aguentarmos mais_

**People rocking to the sound** / _As pessoas estão dançando com a música_

**Turn it up and watch it Pound** / _Aumente o som, quero ver você_ _dançar_

**We gon' rock it to the** **top** / _Nós vamos agitar até o fim_

**Until the roof come burning down** / _Até a casa cair_

.

– Você não perdeu a majestade, Nessie. Apenas esteja lá no sábado... – piscou e me dando as costas; voltou para perto dos outros, que cochichavam freneticamente.

Olhei para Bella e senti que eu estava hiperventilando. Ela me puxou para uma mesa, onde o seu suposto namorado já estava sentado, totalmente alheio ao meu drama.

Os dois casais nos acompanharam e pareciam divertidos com tudo ali. Foi o grandão quem falou primeiro:

– Alguém pode me explicar o que viemos fazer aqui nesta creche-lanchonete?... – eu ri. Ele era engraçado. O tamanho assustador dele botava medo nos grandalhões do time do futebol da minha escola, mas ele parecia tão fofo quando sorria!... Fazia covinhas...

– Bom, vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e comer alguma coisa... Estou com fome. – foi sua namorada loira perfeita quem respondeu. Ele chamou uma garçonete, que me olhava curiosamente, e até que sem conseguir se controlar perguntou:

– Hum... Nessie não vai me apresentar seus amigos?...

– Claro! – sorri amarelo. – Esta é Bella, minha irmã – Shelly Cope, a garçonete enxerida, arfou surpresa; eu continuei. – E estes são os amigos dela... – como eu hesitei, Bella me ajudou apontando.

– Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jasper... – um pouco entediada e irritada, olhando principalmente para o Edward.

– Pessoal, esta é a Shelly...! – concluí a apresentação constrangedora. Ninguém mais viria falar comigo. Uma parte dos alunos da minha escola me achava esquisita e outra parte me achava metida e arrogante... Talvez eu fosse as duas coisas...

Todos fizeram seus pedidos e era comida para alimentar todo o Haiti por um dia inteiro. Bella, notando que eu não havia pedido nada, acrescentou:

– Uma salada para a Nessie... – Shelly a olhou surpresa, eu corei feito um pimentão, Bella me olhou determinada. Vi que não teria como escapar.

– Sem os _croutons_... – pedi a Shelly.

– Mantenha os _croutons_... – rangeu Bella entredentes. Os outros nos olharam com estranheza, eu me calei. _Ela me paga..._ _Argh!..._

Tudo bem, não deixaria que aquilo acabasse com meu humor. A noite estava ótima e era só uma salada afinal...

Shelly se afastou e a baixinha – Alice – pulou da cadeira anunciando que iria ao banheiro. Ninguém quis acompanhá-la. Logo minha irmã, saltaria também se apoiando na mesa com as duas mãos, quando guinchou, com os olhos injetados como se o tivesse chamando para briga:

– Certo Edward... Você. Eu. Lá fora _agora_ no meu carro. A gente precisa conversar. – e saiu dramaticamente. Ele suspirou profundamente e levantou-se para segui-la com a mandíbula travada e os lábios determinadamente colados numa linha de raiva. _Wow!_ Sabia que estava rolando um estresse aqui...!

Fiquei na mesa com o exuberante casal Emmett e Rose, mais o loiro caladão – Jasper.

Eles estavam me contando sobre a viagem deles até aqui, a forma que eles se conheceram... Tudo! Eu ria muito com eles... Percebi muitos olhares sobre nós. Ninguém entendia como eu podia voltar assim, de repente, e junto com aquele grupo de veteranos que já estavam quase todos na universidade...

O grupinho perto do jukebox não tirava os olhos da nossa mesa. Mas, eu notei que Bree, Claire e outras garotas do balé não estavam mais lá...

Eu dividia minha atenção entre as histórias de Emmett e Rose, e todos a nossa volta. Os minutos passaram e só quando nossos pedidos chegaram é que aquelas _bitches_ voltaram para junto dos outros.

Os três começaram a comer enquanto conversávamos e eu, sem graça, também experimentei minha salada. Emmett me distraiu tanto com suas histórias, que acabei comendo tudo, em meio às gargalhadas... Eu estava me divertindo!...

Depois, eles mudaram o assunto e _eu_ passei a ser a "bola" da vez... Eles queriam saber tudo de mim... Perguntaram o que estava rolando com o Nahuel e as outras garotas e eu expliquei sobre o _Zafrina's_ e a balada de sábado.

Minutos depois a Alice voltou do banheiro e estava séria, nervosa.

Jasper a olhou assustado e reclamou:

– Já estava me preparando para ir atrás de você! O que houve?...

Ela me olhou sombriamente e informou:

– _Nessie!..._ Ouvi uma conversa muito estranha no banheiro... O lance de sábado no...

– _Zafrina's..._ – completei.

– _Isso!..._ – sibilou ela. Todos na mesa se aproximaram para que ela falasse mais baixo, algumas pessoas olhavam de longe curiosas, mas eu os ignorei. Ela continuou. – Estão armando pra você...! Aquelas duas garotas ali... – apontou ela, discretamente, para Bree e Claire –... Elas estavam agora a pouco no banheiro falando com mais outras duas ou três, em detonar com você lá no sábado, para que o gatinho, o...

– Nahuel... – completei, minha voz agora só um sussurro.

– _Isso!..._ Para que ele não queira ficar contigo...

– Mas que ridículo! – declarou a loira, franzindo sua testa. – Você tem certeza Alice?

– Claro que sim!... Elas não me viram, eu estava dentro de uma das cabines, e elas já entraram falando... – minhas mãos começaram a suar frio. Ai Ana... Cadê você numa hora dessas?... Esquece isso Renesmee... Ela não vai mais voltar, entendeu?... Não vai...

– E o que nós vamos fazer?... A gente não vai deixar isso barato, vai?... – foi Emmett quem cantou, com um sorriso maldoso no olhar. – Ninguém mexe com a irmãzinha da Bella impunemente...! – e piscou pra mim, sorri amarelo.

Arfei em pânico. Nem a Bella estava aqui... Meus olhos varreram o estacionamento pelo vidro da janela, inconscientemente. Tudo parecia sossegado na pick up.

Neste momento, como se adivinhassem que estávamos falando delas, Bree e Claire vieram em direção à nossa mesa. Ficaram um pouco intimidadas no começo com Rose e Alice as fuzilando com os olhos, mas falaram diretamente comigo:

– Soubemos que o Nahuel te convidou para estar no _Zafrina's_ no sábado também... – disse Bree; séria.

– _Yep!..._ – respondi com a melhor cara de segura e decidida que pude. Elas continuaram.

– E você vai se atrever a dançar?... – quis saber Claire, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Elas devem saber tão bem quanto eu, o quão fora de forma eu estou. Hesitei e vendo minha hesitação, foi Alice quem respondeu.

– Sim, ela vai dançar... – os olhares das duas faiscaram para a baixinha. Ela continuou, sorrindo ironicamente. – E não vai estar sozinha...

– A não ser na hora de receber de volta o título de rainha da pista de dança de lá, no final da noite... – completou Rose. As duas se entreolharam sugestivamente e antes de sair Bree cantou, entre uma risada de Claire:

– É o que veremos...

Quando elas se afastaram, em pânico, perguntei para Alice e Rose:

– _Vocês ficaram loucas?_ – minha voz sussurrada e distorcida. – Não posso desafiá-las... Estou totalmente fora de forma! Não tenho tempo até sábado, hoje é terça-feira...! – Alice riu e disse:

– _Você?_ Fora de forma?... Relaxa _Mama_! – brincou Alice, ela parecia insinuar divertida o quanto estou magra. Mas ela não sabe _o quanto_ já engordei... Ela continuou. – Vamos te ajudar! Fiz balé por vários anos quando era mais nova e depois alguns anos de dança contemporânea.

– Eu me lembro disso! – sorriu Emmett. – A mamãe ficava dizendo que você iria para _Julliard_!... – ela riu junto com ele.

– Mesmo assim... – insisti. – Ano passado, dancei misturando os passos de balé com o estilo de coreografia das _cheerleaders _e... – Alice me interrompeu, sorrindo. Nada a abalava.

– Também fui _cheerleader _no colégio! – exultou ela. – Eu não era a capitã, mas era do primeiro time...! _Rose?..._ – instigou ela. A loira respondeu.

– Eu também fui _cheerleader_, Nessie! – sorriu. Alice também riu como se já imaginasse isso. – E _eu_ era a capitã!... Fique tranquila... Sabemos o que estamos fazendo!... – _Ai deus!..._ Elas são tão seguras, não pude rebater... Sabia que não devia ter comido estes _croutons_...!

Lembrei do meu próprio estúdio de dança, no meu quarto, e convidei:

– Melhor, então, a gente voltar pra minha casa... Tenho um espaço lá onde a gente já pode começar a treinar ainda hoje. – os olhos de Alice escorregaram para a pick up e ela sentenciou, meneando a cabeça, antes mesmo de falar:

– Hoje não... Aqueles dois precisam se entender... – todos nós olhamos para fora...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Caminhei decidida para fora da lanchonete, sem virar para me certificar de que Edward realmente estava me seguindo. Acho que tive medo de que ele sequer me concedesse essa chance de me explicar. Cada atitude, cada olhar magoado, a distância que ele estava mantendo de mim... Tudo era uma faca que se enterrava em minhas costas vez após outra. Sentia meus olhos formigando, e o calombo na garganta ganhando força e tamanho. Mas eu não poderia chorar agora... Eu precisava falar, contar tudo o que houve e rezar que ele compreendesse.

Ignorei os olhares e as piadinhas dos caras a minha volta, enquanto atravessava o estacionamento apinhado de grupinhos conversando e rindo alto. No entanto, os olhares cobiçosos que as meninas lançavam a um vulto que vinha atrás de mim, me deram a certeza de que ele me acompanhava. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Talvez o nó na garganta o estivesse impedindo de pular...!

Quando alcancei a pick up, e a circundei para abrir a porta do motorista, é que eu vi Edward parado a dois metros de distância sem poder se aproximar. Ele tinha os olhos cerrados e o rosto em agonia. Senti meu coração despedaçado no peito. Minha mente corria alucinada em confusão...

– Tudo bem, então... Vamos caminhar um pouco... – convidei. Talvez o confinamento na cabine da pick up não fosse a melhor escolha afinal... Passei por ele, e Edward girou o corpo me acompanhando numa caminhada lenta e constrangedoramente silenciosa.

O ar estava quente e abafado, mas ventava. Olhei para o céu encoberto e desconfiei que fosse chover mais tarde... Finalmente!...

Aos poucos, o burburinho das conversas, gargalhadas e música no estacionamento do _Harry's_ foram ficando para trás, e eu pude suplicar:

– Desculpe pela omissão... Desculpe por ter ido ao encontro... _Dele..._ – Eu sabia que estava errada... Não devia ter escondido dele e dos outros a chantagem que estava sofrendo por causa do 'mapa' e, principalmente, não devia ter ido encontrar James sozinha... Além disso, havia as manchas também. Eu podia entender que ele _tinha_ motivos para estar magoado... Então, acrescentei. – Mas, senti que não teria como fugir e... Teve o sonho com minha mãe também e o encontro marcado hoje cedo... – me interrompi, dando-me conta do dia totalmente insano que tive. Edward não disse nada, então continuei. – Quanto às manchas, posso garantir que elas não significam o que parecem. Eu...

– _Você gostou não é?..._ – cuspiu ele ironicamente, freando a caminhada e me obrigando a parar também.

Frente a frente com ele, meu estômago afundou quando fitei seus olhos. Estavam sem vida, opacos, cruéis, insanos... De repente, me senti nauseada e os meus próprios olhos, sem poder mais se conter, deixaram que as lágrimas escorressem por minhas bochechas quando...

– _Quê?..._ – sussurrei, já com o rosto desfigurado em incredulidade e amargura.

– _Admita que você gostou, Bella!..._ – seu tom começou a subir com minhas sobrancelhas enrugadas em confusão. Do quê ele estava... – _JAMES ME CONTOU TUDO!..._ – explodiu ele interrompendo minha frágil tentativa de manter algum raciocínio. Saltei assustada, o choro se intensificou. – _ELE ME CONTOU DA FODA DE VOCÊS...!_

– _Mas, Edward, eu não..._ – solucei; meu rosto estava desfigurado com o choro dorido. Ele me interrompeu.

– _Era justo, afinal...! Você precisava do 'mapa' pra descobrir que tipo de merda sua mãe deixou pra trás... Agora me parece óbvio! Tal mãe, tal filha...!_ – essas palavras provocaram a erupção de algo parecido com um vulcão dentro de mim, derramando a lava do meu mau gênio, que toda canalizada para as minhas mãos, fez com que eu estourasse o rosto de Edward com um tapa estalado que o fez girar a cabeça de lado. Ele se manteve nessa posição por um segundo, enquanto minha mão formigante voou trêmula, para o alto da minha cabeça, e meus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos.

Edward ofegou por um segundo já me encarando, com a faísca do desejo ardente brilhando novamente em seus olhos. Imediatamente, como um espelho, senti a corrente elétrica que ainda pulsando da mão que o estapeou para todo meu corpo e nós num átimo encurtamos o espaço que nos afastava e colidimos nossos lábios em um beijo febril e ridiculamente apaixonado.

Apertávamos um o rosto do outro sofregamente, numa ânsia absurda de _sentir_ e _memorizar_ a textura da pele e do cabelo; o sabor das línguas quentes, que unidas, pareciam duelar mortalmente; a combinação harmônica dos nossos hálitos...

Cedo demais, um _insight_ atingiu minha mente como um raio e eu compreendi o que estava havendo aqui; quando encaixei todas as peças deste quebra-cabeça. Minhas mãos o empurraram com força e foi a minha vez de guinchar raivosa:

– _Não sei o que aquele desgraçado te falou, mas não me importa... Se você colocou qualquer palavra dele acima da minha, e já me condenou sem nem ao menos me ouvir..._ – arfei numa pausa dramática e conclui baixo, vencida. – É porque você não me merece... – a voz embargada com nova rodada de lágrimas.

O rosto de Edward era a imagem da dor e da confusão. Comecei a me afastar dele, andando de costas de volta ao carro. Edward balançou a cabeça e começou a pedir:

– Bella... – estendendo a mão em súplica.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça e informei antes de me virar:

– Se é isso que te atormenta, Edward... Saiba que James pode ter deixado algumas marcas no meu pescoço, mas leia meus lábios: Eu _não_. Transei. _Com ele_...

Girei meu corpo e caminhei rápido e decidida na direção do _dinner_, e para longe de Edward. Porque eu sabia, mesmo sem ter me virado para olhar, que ele havia permanecido fincado onde estava; incapaz de reduzir o abismo intransponível que se formara entre nós.

A mágoa dera lugar à raiva. _Ele me ofendeu!... Ofendeu minha mãe... _

Como ele pôde tomar a palavra daquele mentiroso profissional como verdade, sem nem me ouvir primeiro?... Depois de tudo o que eu perdoei...! Ou ele já se esqueceu da sua _foda_ no chuveiro da _Lollapalooza_ com aquela piranha, em Houston...? Ou da sua demora em me contar que tinha transado com a vadia da Cínthia...?

Venci o mar de gente no estacionamento do _Harry's_ e bati por fora no vidro da janela ao lado da mesa deles. Com a atenção surpresa dos cinco, voltada para mim, sinalizei para que minha irmã saísse. Estava na hora de levá-la embora.

Encontrei-os na porta e não foi preciso dizer nada, tampouco Alice ou Emmett ousaram perguntar. Podia sentir meu rosto inchado com o choro, meu nariz e meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos.

Nessie pulou para o banco do carona da pick up e em silêncio seguimos para casa. Não vi os outros. Devem ter encontrado Edward uma ou duas quadras depois.

Mais tarde, como eu imaginara, a nebulosidade do céu transformara-se numa estrondosa e assustadora tempestade. A primeira da minha viagem e uma das pouquíssimas do ano, talvez a única do verão da semi-árida Phoenix.

Eu já estava deitada no colchão improvisado no estúdio particular de balé, anexo ao quarto de Nessie – que, por sua vez, deveria estar em sua cama. Eu tentava dormir, pois apesar do meu coração partido, o dia fora muito desgastante. Porém, quando abri meus olhos assustada com uma trovoada muito alta que fez estremecer tudo, dei de cara com Nessie em pé ao lado da minha cama, vestida em sua camisola e estranhamente sombria na escuridão, que se fazia penumbra por um segundo com um novo raio lá fora.

– Tenho medo de tempestades... Posso dormir com você?... – choramingou ela. Novo estrondo, a chuva caía furiosa.

– C-claro... – gaguejei gratamente surpresa.

Puxei o lençol convidando-a. Nessie se abaixou e veio aninhar-se em meu peito, afastando meu cabelo que se espalhava ali. Depois suspirou e sussurrou:

– Boa noite, Bella... – antes de começar a ressonar angelicalmente.

Isso afugentou de vez qualquer culpa ou arrependimento por ter ido enfrentar James para recuperar o 'mapa'. Se aquele foi o preço que precisei pagar para agora ter minha irmã em meus braços, eu achava justo...! Até barato demais!...

Se Edward acreditou em qualquer mentira, era porque ele de fato, merecia e teria de ficar com Cínthia e seu bebê... Isso agora estava claro para mim!...

Talvez o que mais me feria era o fato que, no final, James havia vencido...

Alguns minutos se passaram e Nessie num suspiro sibilou, já dormindo:

– Bella... Minha irmã...

"_Descanse em paz, mamãe..."_ Pensei.

– Boa noite, Nessie...

.

* * *

_**N/A: Todo mundo bem aí, ou alguém precisa de um lenço? ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**Gente, não queiram me matar, okay? Respirem fundo e confiem, o próximo capítulo vem aí! **_

_**Qto as coisas terríveis que o Eddie disse à Bella, tenham em mente que este é um Eddie que foi mto enganado, e que apesar de não parecer, ele não conhece nossa Bellinha desde sempre, como vemos em mtas fics por aí!...**_

_**Tava LOKA para escrever essa cena de tapa na cara, seguido de bjão! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**Isso é coisa de casal LOKAMENTE apaixonado! ahsuahsuahsuahs**_

_**Bjokas estaladas para minha querida Luna Stew! E Priis Azize Cullen, que favoritou minha história! Obrigada estrelinhas! ;*  
**_

_**Bom, agora estou ansiosa para saber o que vcs acharam! façam minha felicidade e deixem um review. Pode até me xingar se quiser...! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Bjokas!*.***_


	17. Imprinting

_**N/A: Eeeeiii! Ainda tenho tempo para desejar um excelente Dia Internacional da Mulher para todas nós?**_  
_**Pois é! Este início de mês (e de ano!) tem sido tudo de bom msmo para mim! Fiz aniversário *-*, realizei um sonho (!) e esta FIC está completando por esses dias 6 meses de postagem! =)**_  
_**Assim, trouxe hj um capítulo de Carnaval para vcs! O que acham?**_  
_**Confesso que ele me deixou um pouquinho insegura, mas acabei de revisar e acho que ficou... bom! ahaushaushaus**_  
_**A trilha é pequena e um pouco melancólica, mas é linda!...**_  
_**Robbie Williams - Eternity**_  
_**O link já está no meu perfil!**_

_**Vejam o que vcs acham...! ;***_  
_**Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

16. IMPRINTING

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

**Eternity / **_**Eternidade**_

**.**

**Close your eyes so you don't feel them** / _Feche seus olhos, então você não os sente_

**They don't need to see you cry** / _Eles não necessitam vê-la chorar_

**I can't promise I will heal you **/ _Eu não posso prometer curá-la_

**But if you want to I will try** / _Mas se você quiser eu vou tentar_

.

Coloquei a música numa tentativa de encontrar palavras. As palavras certas, as palavras que pudessem expressar o quanto eu sinto.

Eu sinto muito... Estraguei tudo...

Fui injusto com Bella desde o início. Eu havia acabado de me decepcionar com Victória quando a conheci, e de forma injusta, canalizei pra ela toda a minha necessidade de recomeço. Coloquei tanta responsabilidade em seus ombros...

Depois, eu a traí covardemente. O fato de ter sido drogado _nunca_ justificou...

Ela me entregou _tudo_...! Sua inocência, seu corpo e sua alma, e eu devolvi com posse e mentira, quando escondi dela que havia acontecido algo com a Cínthia... Tudo bem que agora eu sei que, na verdade, não houve nada; mas, Bella _ainda_ foi humilhada perante todos... Quando penso em toda a culpa que ela sentiu... Ficou óbvio que ela se sentia assim em nossa despedida em Albuquerque.

Se eu ao menos conseguisse expressar pra ela que vou passar a vida toda me arrependendo... Vou envelhecer carregando o fardo de saber que encontrei a garota certa, a garota perfeita, única, eterna...! _E depois a perdi..._

_._

**I sing this summer serenade** / _Eu c__anto essa serenata de verão_

**The past is done we've been betrayed** / _O passado já foi, nós fomos traídos_

**It's true** / _É verdade_

**Someone said the truth will out** / _Alguns puderam colocar a verdade para fora_

**I believe without a doubt** / _Mas eu acredito sem dúvida_

**in you** / _Em você_

.

Sim, eu sabia que a havia perdido para sempre...

Deixei que toda essa dor transbordasse para a ponta de caneta e rabisquei o pedido de perdão que eu – _covarde demais_ – não ousaria fazer pessoalmente. Revivi nossa discussão de ontem mais uma vez e senti meu estômago afundar novamente com a minha acusação infame: _"Era justo, afinal...! Você precisava do 'mapa' pra descobrir que tipo de merda sua mãe deixou pra trás... Agora me parece óbvio! Tal mãe, tal filha...!" _

_Caralho_, como eu pude dizer aquilo?... Como eu pude ofendê-la daquele jeito?... Como pude ofender a memória da mãe que Bella cultua como se fosse uma semideusa?...

No instante em que a palma da mão dela explodiu em meu rosto, pareceu que despertei de um transe!... Eu acordei e me dei conta da merda que havia feito.

_Pior._ O momento em que Bella me tocou com o tapa – que nem doeu tanto assim!... – foi a primeira vez que nos tocávamos desde que nos separamos em Albuquerque. Como um ogro, eu a impedi de me abraçar ontem, a segurando pelos punhos... _Deus!..._ Devo ter deixado manchas roxas em seus pulsos tão finos... Mesmo depois quando vi a mancha em seu pescoço, sobre a _tattoo_ que ela havia feito para mim; nauseado, afastei seu cabelo tomando o visível cuidado de não tocá-la. Seu rosto desmoronou em decepção. É claro que ela notaria isso!...

Cada gesto, cada palavra minha, cada olhar foram minuciosamente construídos para machucá-la e eu consegui...

Como que agora posso colocar em palavras o quanto eu lamento?...

Aquele beijo e a forma violenta como ele aconteceu foi mais uma mácula a delicadeza dela...

Porém, o que me deu a certeza de que a havia perdido pra sempre foi sua tardia constatação: _"Se você colocou qualquer palavra dele acima da minha, e já me condenou sem nem ao menos me ouvir..._ _É porque você não me merece..."_

Exato, Bella. Eu jamais a mereci... Sou um... _Covarde bastardo_. E você é a pessoa mais corajosa e altruísta que eu conheci.

.

**You were there for summer dreaming** / _Você era meu sonho de verão_

**and you gave me what I need** / _E você me deu o que necessito_

**and I hope you'll find your freedom** / _E eu espero que você encontre a liberdade_

**for eternity, for eternity** / _Para a eternidade, para a eternidade_

.

"_Se é isso que te atormenta, Edward... Saiba que James pode ter deixado algumas marcas no meu pescoço, mas leia meus lábios: Eu _não_. Transei. _Com ele_..." _Ela disse entredentes e eu me chutei mentalmente por ter acreditado na blasfêmia que aquele desgraçado me contou.

Encerrei a carta com um trecho da música que eu ouvia, mas elas não puderam expressar nem um décimo da dor que eu sentia. Olhei novamente a _**Beward Forever**_ tatuada sobre meu tríceps e finalmente deixei que as lágrimas caíssem, ao selar naquele envelope meu coração.

Depois, liguei para a companhia aérea a fim de comprar minha passagem para New York.

Era só o que me restava fazer... Voltar para casa... Depois voltar para Boston. Não haveria mais carreira musical... Eu teria de me desculpar com Jasper, Emmett e, principalmente, com o Kellan McCarthy – que nos deu a oportunidade de assinarmos com a gravadora. Mas, apesar de termos algumas músicas prontas, nós ainda teríamos de trabalhar em coisas novas e eu, simplesmente, não poderia mais compor, nem criar ou fazer nada de belo ou artístico. Estava vazio.

Lá fora uma improvável tempestade caía e aqui, eu me sentia árido por dentro. _Estéril_...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Acordei com uma confusa Nessie sentada me olhando de testa enrugada.

– _Hum... Bom diiiiaaa!..._ – me espreguicei deliciosamente ainda deitada. Nessie não disse nada, limpei meus olhos e perguntei. – Quê foi?...

– Foi muito legal da sua parte me deixar deitar aqui... – sussurrou ela.

– E daí?... – instiguei. Ela se remexeu inquieta, mas foi extremamente sincera ao responder.

– _E daí_ que eu não consigo te odiar... – talvez um pouco exasperada.

Olhei para o lado. Meus objetos pessoais de primeira necessidade estavam ao lado do colchão improvisado onde dormimos, incluindo o livro preto feito por nossa mãe. Estiquei o braço para pegar o 'mapa', e Nessie acompanhou curiosa meu movimento. Empurrei o lençol e me sentei ao lado dela. Passei as páginas procurando. Eu sabia que tinha visto algo que serviria em algum lugar aqui...

Ah! Encontrei...! Abri e li para ela:

.

_"(...) Todo sentimento precisa de um passado pra existir  
O amor não, ele cria como por encanto um passado que nos cerca  
Ele nos dá a consciência de havermos vivido anos a fio  
Com alguém que a pouco era quase um estranho  
Ele supre a falta de lembranças por uma espécie de mágica..."_

_._

_(Benjamin Constant)_

.

Quando terminei, obriguei-me a não associar aquilo com Edward de forma alguma, e busquei seu olhar idêntico ao meu. Ela sorriu de lábios colados, antes de se recompor e perguntar:

– Afinal, que livro é esse aí? _O Tratado Poético das Bruxas?..._ – eu ri. Ela continuou brincando. – _É sério!..._ Pensei ter visto meu nome aí ontem...

– Você pensou não! De fato, você viu...! – entreguei o 'mapa' nas mãos dela e Nessie imediatamente começou a analisar detalhadamente. Ao, finalmente, entender do que se tratava, ela arfou emocionada e murmurou:

– Foi _ela_ quem fez?... – ela buscou meu olhar, com seus chocolates líquidos brilhando.

– Sim... Ela já sabia que estava muito doente... Com os dias contados. Então, ela colocou tudo aí... – suspirei. – Na verdade, colocou mais do que eu poderia imaginar...! Eu o chamava de 'mapa', e de fato, ele me trouxe até um 'tesouro'!...

Nessie hesitou por um momento, depois me revelou num sussurro:

– Ela me mandou uma carta...

– E você já abriu?

– Não... As instruções eram de que eu deveria ter aberto ontem lá no _Encanto Park_... Mas daí... Bom, você já sabe o que houve. Não pude lidar com todo aquele excesso de informações...

– E você quer fazer isso agora? – ela meneou a cabeça antes mesmo de responder olhando para seu pé.

– Ainda não estou pronta...

Neste instante, Phil chamou atravessando o cômodo principal do quarto, mas não chegou a entrar na sala espelhada, talvez temendo que ainda estivéssemos em trajes de dormir. E nós estávamos...!

– _Meninas...! Venham tomar café!... Os amigos da Bella já estão aí. Falaram alguma coisa de ensaio para sábado..._ – sua voz foi sumindo. Ele já devia estar de volta à porta do quarto. – _E Nessie...! Stella ligou e quer falar com você!... Disse que ainda não sabia se você já tinha acordado... Mas ela vai ligar de novo daqui a pouco... _

Nessie revirou os olhos e nós, literal e finalmente, pulamos da cama a caminho do banheiro.

Nessie se trocou primeiro já colocando a roupa de balé e prendendo o cabelo, e saiu do quarto dizendo que ia esperar a ligação da namorada de seu pai. Eu demorei mais. Resolvi tomar um banho primeiro. Como eu poderia encarar Edward?... Até agora ainda não acredito que eu o estapeei ontem...! Mas ele mereceu... Como é que ele fala daquele jeito da minha mãe?...

Já pronta fui até a cozinha. Nessie estava na sala falando ao telefone e Phil tinha todos tomando café com ele. _Todos_, menos Edward...

Alice saltitou até mim em pânico e cobrou:

– Há essa hora ele já deve estar chegando ao aeroporto pra ir embora de vez pra NYC. _Você vai deixar?..._

Balancei a cabeça confusa e já corada:

– Alice... – hesitei. – Ele não vai me ouvir!... Ele, obviamente, está com ódio de mim... – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com essa constatação. – Nós brigamos feio ontem... – Alice me interrompeu ansiosa.

– _Até parece_ que você não conhece a vocação pra mártir do meu irmão!... – exasperada. – Se ele estivesse com ódio de você, teria escrito essa carta e pedido para te entregar cheio de lágrimas nos olhos, do mesmo jeito que você está agora?... – despejou, colocando um envelope com o timbre de um hotel em minhas mãos. O calombo em minha garganta formou-se. Tudo o que ele me disse ontem voltou com força à minha mente.

Voltei ao quarto de Nessie e fechei a porta. Uma vez sozinha, abri a carta e li...

_._

"_Isabella,_

_Não vou ficar aqui enumerando todos os erros que cometi com você desde que a conheci. Sei que você os conhece muito bem. Entendo que não te perdi por conta desses erros, mas porque não fui forte o suficiente para me libertar da palavra de alguém, no qual eu sabia que não podia confiar mais..._

_Um dia... Emmett e eu tivemos uma briga muito feia... Muito mais fruto da minha intolerância com o jeito e o temperamento do meu irmão e suas brincadeiras, do que por culpa dele. Nós dois dissemos coisas muito pesadas um para o outro, mas principalmente eu fui muito rude com ele e o magoei de verdade. Emmett ficou arrasado, muito embora tenha conseguido disfarçar bravamente, com piadas e aquele seu jeito brincalhão. No fundo, todos em nossa casa sabiam que Emmett estava magoado e me acusaram somente com os olhares._

_Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Somente os olhares foram suficientes para que eu sentisse o peso da responsabilidade pelo que havia falado e feito. Eu me senti miserável, envergonhado e humilhado; mas precisava seguir com minha vida, e agindo normalmente, fui para o colégio naquela manhã, assim como fazia em todas elas. Entretanto, aquela manhã não seria uma manhã comum...! Havia fofocas por toda a escola sobre o novo aluno que chegara. Filho da nova esposa do pai de Victória – que já era a "rainha da popularidade" da escola._

_Para minha surpresa, ele estava em minha turma de cálculo em seu primeiro dia. Nós, imediatamente nos tornamos amigos. Ele, subitamente, tornou-se o irmão que eu não encontrava em Emmett._

_E, quando eu te conheci, após descobrir que eu fora traído todos esses anos, o que me doía mais não era a traição da Victória – porque no momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos em você, qualquer sentimento remanescente por ela se desvaneceu dentro de mim, perante o poderoso e indescritível amor que passei a nutrir por ti. Mas, a traição da amizade que construí junto com ele, me feriu como uma espada atravessando meu peito, e hoje compreendi que essa amizade, inexplicavelmente, se manteve quase intacta, sem que eu sequer me desse conta disso. _

_Desde que saí do apartamento deles e peguei aquele avião para NOLA, até a noite retrasada, eu jamais tinha visto e conversado com James. Embora, eu tenha conversado com Victória em Dallas e despejado sobre ela toda a minha frustração e mágoa, eu ainda não o havia enfrentado... Naquele dia em que ele te agarrou no parque foi tudo tão rápido e longe de ser o embate que eu precisava... No entanto, quando eu finalmente o encaro cara a cara, ele vem e derruba meu ataque usando meu mais recente e frágil ponto fraco: você._

_Canalizei para você todas as minhas esperanças de reconstruir minha vida, Bella. Também fui injusto nisso. Eu não podia lhe impor tamanha responsabilidade... Só estamos juntos há algumas semanas... Tenho lhe falado em eternidade e no primeiro teste de confiança, eu duvidei de você._

_Duvidei porque não fui somente enganado por eles – James e Victória. Mas também por Cínthia, que me fez acreditar que eu era o pai da criança que ela carrega, quando na verdade, ela está grávida do próprio James._

_Eu cheguei a amar aquela criança, Bella. Eu desejara ardentemente que ela fosse sua, mas apesar de estar no ventre errado, eu de fato, acreditei que era minha e a amei... E descobrir a verdade, fazendo com que Cínthia finalmente confessasse, partiu de verdade meu coração. Foi mais uma traição em tão pouco tempo, o que só ajudou ainda mais com que eu – _cego_ – acreditasse nas palavras dele._

_Não há formas de colocar em palavras o meu pedido de perdão. Não há meios de deixar claro o quanto eu lamento._

_Você foi o sonho bom que trouxe alguma luz para o meu verão mais escuro. E eu sei que vou te amar enquanto eu viver. Posso te assegurar que jamais haverá outra pessoa em minha vida. Eu, sinceramente, espero que você seja feliz com alguém que te mereça e te ame respeitando essa necessidade de liberdade, inata dentro de você._

_Gostaria de ser digno de você, mas provei que não sou._

_Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo, mas isso é uma quimera que nem mesmo a Física Quântica foi capaz ainda._

_Gostaria que essa carta fosse capaz de expressar o meu pesar e a minha dor, mas ela não pode._

_Assim, só posso pedir e rezar para que você seja feliz._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Edward Cullen."_

_._

**I sing this summer serenade** / _Eu canto essa serenata de verão_

**the past is done we've been betrayed** / _O passado se foi, fomos traídos_

**it's true** / _É verdade_

**youth is wasted on the young** / _A juventude é desperdiçada pelos jovens_

**before you know it's come and gone** **too soon** / _Antes que você saiba ela veio e se foi cedo demais_

**you were there for summer dreaming** / _Você era meu sonho de verão_

**and you are a friend indeed** / _e você é uma verdadeira amiga_

**and I hope you'll find your freedom** / _E espero que ache sua liberdade_

**for eternity** / _para a eternidade_

**you were there for summer dreaming** / _Você era meu sonho de verão_

**and you are a friend indeed** / _e você é uma verdadeira amiga_

**and I know you'll find your freedom **/ _E sei que encontrará sua__liberdade_

**Eventually** / _Um dia_

**For eternity, for eternity** / _Para a eternidade, para a eternidade_

_._

_PS.: Alice não sabe sobre Cínthia e James. Por favor, não conte. Meus pais contarão tudo, quando ela voltar pra casa._

.

Apertei a carta contra meu peito e percebi que meu rosto estava banhado das lágrimas que nem senti rolarem. Eu não _podia_ deixá-lo partir...

Marchei decididamente em direção da cozinha. Alice estava aflita, andando de um lado para o outro. Phil parecia assustado, Nessie confusa e Emmett, Jasper e Rose mais relaxados. Ofeguei em pânico e demandei duas oitavas acima do meu tom normal:

– _Caralhos me fodam o rabo, Alice!... Qual era o vôo dele?..._ – Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Nessie explodiram numa gargalhada, enquanto o Phil corou. Alice, ainda tão aflita quanto eu, despejou:

– É o de 9hs da _Virgin__Airlines_… – olhamos juntas para o relógio na parede e já eram 8:30. Corri para a pick up, desesperada. Eu precisava chegar a tempo. Ouvi apenas Alice gritar:

– _Vou tentar o celular dele..._ – depois num tom mais baixo, sem ter certeza que quisesse que eu ouvisse. – Mas eu duvido que esteja ligado. – bati a porta e fiz o motor estourar, antes de acelerar o máximo que meu carro suportava, para encontrar minha felicidade.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Uma coisa deve ser dita sobre a esperança: ela é tão inconsciente e involuntária quanto o... _esvaziamento gástrico_.

Você apenas não pode controlar...!

Você apenas a sente... Ela cresce como uma plantinha bem pequena, e se você deixar ou não tomar cuidado, ela vira uma árvore.

"_Chamada para o vôo 045 de 9:00 para New York, portão de embarque..."_

Somente quando ouvi a primeira chamada do meu vôo é que me dei conta de que estive nutrindo esperanças de que talvez, só talvez Bella pudesse vir ao me encontro e me impedir de voltar para NYC.

Olhei no relógio de pulso – que eu raramente usava, mas como estava com o celular desligado... – e faltavam quinze minutos para as nove.

Pensei na carta em que coloquei todo o meu coração e compreendi que aquilo não seria suficiente para que ela me perdoasse... Sim. Eu estraguei tudo... a magoei demais. Não mereço mais uma chance. Quantas ela deveria me dar?... Isso é ridículo...!

Sorrindo tristemente, posicionei minha mochila no ombro e caminhei pesadamente na direção do portão de embarque. Subi um lance de escadas rolantes olhando para o alto – como se ela fosse estar de pé ao final delas –, e com um suspiro de decepção, me encaminhei para a pequena fila de pessoas que mostravam o cartão de embarque antes de caminhar pelo acarpetado corredor em direção ao avião.

Dei uma discreta volta girando meu corpo e procurando o rosto idolatrado, que eu esperava ver abrindo passagem entre as pessoas que iam e vinham, alheias a dor aguda que sufocava meu peito.

Nada. Bella não vinha correndo em minha direção.

Esperança...! Coisa mais tola de se alimentar dentro de si...

Olhei para o relógio novamente. Agora faltavam dez minutos para as 9:00.

"_Chamada para o vôo 045 de 9:00 para New York, portão de embarque A3..."_

Um casal caminhou para o embarque... Mãos dadas... Trocavam olhares cheios de cumplicidade... Suspirei tentando controlar a onda vil de inveja e deixei que eles passassem a minha frente.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Apertei impaciente a buzina da pick up, parada já na entrada do aeroporto. Tão perto, mas tão longe...!

Oh deus... Essa van que não sai da frente!... _Que merda!_ Buzinei novamente, gritando exasperada:

– _SAI DA FRENTE! QUE DROGA!_ – gritei, mas é claro que não fui ouvida.

Olhei para o relógio em pânico: dez para as nove. Será que ele já embarcou? Não vai dar tempo... Pressionei a buzina insistentemente.

Não posso acreditar que vou morrer na praia depois de nadar até aqui...!

_Ah! Mas não vou mesmo!..._

Então, encostei a pick up de qualquer jeito, deixando uma estreita passagem para os carros que estavam atrás de mim, saí batendo a porta agitadamente, antes de trancá-la. Por sorte nenhum guarda veio reclamar do péssimo lugar onde estacionei.

_Deixe que guinchem...!_ Edward é mais importante...

E, disparei correndo pela calçada até a entrada do Terminal Aéreo, só reduzindo rapidamente para passar pelas portas de vidro que abriam devagar demais para o meu desespero.

Peguei os elevadores e, perdida, perdi tempo descendo um andar antes do portão de embarque. Assim, precisei abrir caminho até o lance de escadas rolantes para chegar ao andar certo. Olhei no relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para as nove. Mesmo com o movimento mecânico para cima, das escadas rolantes, obriguei-me a subir apressadamente, empurrando as pessoas que murmuravam reclamando:

– Com licença... desculpe! Com licença... desculpe! – eu repetia mecanicamente.

Quando cheguei ao andar do portão de embarque dos vôos para NYC e várias outras cidades, suspirei em pânico vertiginoso com o vai-e-vem de pessoas de todos os tipos que passavam por mim. Parecia que eu estava me movendo em câmera lenta... _Oh deus...!_ Não vou conseguir!... _EDWARD!_ Tive vontade de gritar, chamar por ele. O vozerio de pessoas era grande, nem assim, ele escutaria.

Foi quando, em pânico absoluto, escutei a voz seca e fria anunciar:

"_Última chamada... Última chamada para o vôo 045 de 9:00 com destino para New York, portão de embarque A3...Última chamada..."_

Olhei freneticamente para os números dos portões de embarque a minha volta e abri espaço em meio a multidão dispersa na direção do portão certo. _A3_. O _último_. Perto dos vidros, no final do amplo andar do aeroporto.

Ainda correndo, vi o lampejo bronze bagunçado bem próximo da jovem de terninho que recolhia os cartões de embarque.

Será que já poderia gritar daqui... _Oh não!_ _Ele vai embarcar..._

– _EDWARD!..._ – chamei. Ele não ouviu. Ela devolveu-lhe o cartão sorrindo e ele caminhou lentamente e de cabeça baixa na direção do detector de metais. – _EDWARD!... – _tentei de novo. Ele ainda não ouviu. As pessoas a minha volta, me olhavam curiosas, mas eu ignorava.

Edward colocou sua mochila sobre a esteira sem muita vontade. Estavam escaneando a maleta de um velho de terno e engravatado antes, e ele seria o próximo. Já um pouco mais próxima, tentei chamar mais uma vez. Minha voz distorcida e ofegante no meu desespero:

– _EDWARD!... POR FAVOR, NÃO!..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Com o coração comprimido em meu peito, coloquei minha mochila na esteira para ser escaneada pelo detector de metais. O senhor à minha frente – o último que eu deixei passar a frente – já terminava e recolhia de volta sua maleta, quando...

– _EDWARD!... POR FAVOR, NÃO!..._ – chamou uma voz gratamente conhecida, que provocou um tremor involuntário por todo meu corpo.

Minha cabeça girou automaticamente e um sorriso instantâneo se espalhou pelo meu rosto, quando avistei Bella abrindo passagem entre as pessoas que iam e vinham distraídas.

– _Edward!... _ – ela ainda chamou mais uma vez, mais baixo e sem fôlego. Já estava mais próxima também.

Peguei minha mochila de volta e, a largos passos ansiosos, caminhei ao encontro dela; lento e feliz demais para falar qualquer coisa, não esperava que Bella se jogasse em meus braços, enlaçando meu pescoço. Imediatamente, meus braços a envolveram pela cintura, mantendo seu corpo quente e arfante colado ao meu e vários centímetros levantada do chão; num abraço _apertado_. Calado. Colado.

Precisei refrear minha força para não apertá-la demais.

_Você veio, meu amor... Você veio..._

– Sim...! Não podia deixar você ir embora assim... – respondeu ela, buscando meu olhar. Só então me dei conta de que disse aquilo alto. Bella continuou ainda ofegante e com os olhos marejados. – Fica comigo, Edward. Por favor...

– Pra sempre, Isabella... Vou ficar pra sempre... – prometi, antes que ela colasse nossos lábios num beijo sedento e apaixonado.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Invadi aquela boca com minha língua, sentindo meu peito apertado de saudade e arfante com a corrida.

Mas valeu a pena!... Os braços fortes que me mantinham suspensa do chão e colada ao seu corpo, me davam esta certeza.

Edward partiu o beijo e colou nossas testas, permitindo que eu mergulhasse no lago verde do seu olhar com a intensidade absurda que era nossa marca registrada. Pelo canto dos olhos percebi também que chamávamos a atenção no meio de nossa plateia do aeroporto. Mas, eu não podia me importar menos com isso...! O alívio intenso que irradiava em meu peito funcionava quase como uma anestesia para qualquer timidez e pudor.

– Precisamos conversar... – pediu ele, nossas testas ainda coladas. – Ainda quero saber exatamente o que houve naquele quarto de hotel. Revirei os olhos. Ele me colocou no chão e nós fomos para o _snack bar_ mais próximo ainda dentro do terminal aéreo de Phoenix. – Conte tudo... – exigiu Edward após nos acomodarmos e fazermos nossos pedidos.

– Sinto muito por ter ido ao encontro dele, Edward... – falei buscando suas mãos, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram e ele os levou até seus lábios para beijar suavemente cada articulação da minha mão. Suspirei e continuei, sabia que com aquele gesto ele estava me dizendo que agora estava tudo bem. – Tive um sonho muito significativo com minha mãe, antes de me encontrar com Phil, e na hora que lemos a segunda carta dela, e a recomendação expressa de que eu deveria levar o 'mapa' ao _Encanto Park_ ontem... – fiz uma pausa revivendo a angustia daquele momento. – Aquilo me deu a certeza de que não poderia voltar atrás, eu já desconfiava que houvesse sido o James e sabia que não poderia fraquejar...

– Também sinto muito por meu comportamento e minhas palavras ontem, Bella... Me desculpe. – sussurrou Edward abaixando nossas mãos. Ele continuou. – Então, você saiu da casa do Phil e foi direto para o hotel do James?

– Não... – hesitei. Respirei fundo... Não teria como esconder, eu precisava contar toda a verdade. – Passei em uma lanchonete e coloquei um dos vestidos que Alice tinha comprado em NOLA, mais sexy e provocante... – abaixei meus olhos, encarando a madeira da mesa. Minha voz foi reduzindo o volume, tornando-se um sussurro de constrangimento. Deixei a informação pairando no ar, enquanto Edward pensava sobre aquilo. Alguns segundos depois, ele soltou minha mão e cortou nossa conexão visual, cerrando os olhos com força e ofegando pesadamente; sibilou entrecortado quando segurou com dois dedos a ponte do nariz perfeito:

– Você já _sabia_ o que ele queria e estava disposta a dar... – foi uma dolorida constatação.

– Sim... Me desculpe, mas eu já imaginava, sim. Afinal, ele tentou me agarrar à força em Dallas... – enfatizei. Suspirei profundamente, e puxei a mão que apertava seu nariz para entrelaçar-se na minha novamente.

Nossos pedidos chegaram, dissolvendo nossa bolha. O movimento no aeroporto ainda era intenso. A garçonete sorria oferecida pra ele, mas ele ignorou. Seus olhos estavam plantados em mim.

Sorvi um pouco do meu _milk__shake_ pelo canudinho, enquanto Edward tomava seu suco de laranja. Depois continuei.

– James não perdeu tempo quando cheguei lá. Ele já estava só de cueca e veio em minha direção e me imprensou contra a parede... – Edward soltou seu suco e recostou-se na cadeira sorrindo torto e duramente, seus olhos cheios de ironia magoada e ciúmes severamente disciplinados. Ele balbuciou:

– Ouvir isso é mais difícil do que eu imaginava... – eu continuei.

– Foi neste momento que consegui as manchas no pescoço... – aos sussurros. Edward me interrompeu.

– Ele te beijou?... – Eu hesitei por um instante e depois assenti. Seu rosto me condenou cheio de reprovação e mágoa. Ele abaixou a cabeça com seu rosto perfeito se distorcendo em desgosto como se ele tivesse acabado de provar um remédio muito amargo. Eu continuei rápido:

– Ele me beijou a força e esfregou a ereção evidente em minhas coxas. Eu estava totalmente apavorada e o meu medo parecia ser o catalisador do desejo insano dele. Foi aí que me ocorreu uma ideia... – ele se aproximou interessado. – Num lampejo de intuição, resolvi reverter o jogo e dar as cartas... – Edward parou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu me expliquei melhor. – É...! Eu incorporei uma versão perva que saiu sei lá de onde de dentro de mim... Comecei a falar coisas sujas e a me oferecer, disfarçando o medo e o nojo que eu sentia. Fingi que era uma mulher em chamas e surpreendentemente quando chequei novamente, a ereção que estava lá, sob a _boxer_ que ele usava, tinha desaparecido...! – meu tom subiu com o desfecho. Edward ensaiou um sorriso ainda um pouco confuso. Fui mais explícita e categórica. – _Edward, ele brochou! O James brochou!..._

Edward parou processando aquela informação por um segundo, depois explodiu numa deliciosa gargalhada, me contagiando com ela. Logo, estávamos nós dois rindo muito juntos e meu rosto já estava colado em seu pescoço. Sua mão moldando minha mandíbula e me mantendo ali.

Quando cansamos de rir, me afastei e buscando seus olhos, recuperei a intensidade, dizendo:

– De qualquer forma, acho que eu não poderia ter ido até o final... Teria vomitado antes...

– Ele te forçaria mesmo assim... – respondeu Edward agoniado. Tentei recuperar o humor.

– Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu!... Agora já passou... Ele não vai me incomodar mais!...

– Eu espero...! – murmurou Edward. Acabamos de tomar nossas bebidas e ele pediu a conta.

Depois de pagar, Edward veio sussurrar bem irônico em meu ouvido:

– Humm, Bella... A sua versão perva não tem este efeito negativo sobre mim...! – o hálito quente de suco de laranja soprou em meu ouvido, estremeci com a rouquidão sensual em sua voz. Ele continuou. – Adoraria conhecê-la...! – e antes de se afastar, ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha, provocando um tremor involuntário que reverberou por todo meu corpo... _Santa-calcinha-instantaneamente-molhada, Batman...!_

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e construí cuidadosamente e mesma _bitchface_ que usei contra James. Nossa bolha estava formada de novo e, embora estivéssemos em público, apertei com minha mão direita, o volume já proeminente sob seu jeans, antes de arrastar minha cadeira com ímpeto e me levantar indolente.

Os olhos de Edward apertaram-se de desejo por um milésimo de segundo e ele acompanhou meu movimento como um imã.

Andei à frente, sabendo que aqueles olhos intoxicantes de absinto me seguiam muito de perto pelo rebuliço do aeroporto. Fui direto para o banheiro daquele mesmo andar onde estávamos. Edward deve ter entendido meu recado e disfarçou na frente da porta como se fosse me esperar.

O banheiro estava curiosamente vazio, em contradição com o movimento do terminal lá fora. Apenas uma senhora saiu assim que entrei. Olhei por debaixo das portas e parecia não ter ninguém em nenhuma das cabines também. Afogueada, me fitei no enorme espelho por um momento e nem me reconheci. Tinha os olhos castanhos grandes e brilhantes demais, bochechas coradas; o peito arfante fazia subir e descer os mamilos já intumescidos de desejo, sob o sutiã e a camiseta. Perguntei para mim mesma:

– Pronta para ser apropriada e devidamente _fodida_ num banheiro público pela primeira vez, Bella?... – e com uma expressão de pura lascívia e ironia, respondi. – _Prontíssima...!_

Voltei à porta vai-e-vem e abrindo um pouco fiz sinal para que ele entrasse. Edward olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar e certificou-se de que não tinha ninguém vendo.

Ardendo de paixão, ele imediatamente enlaçou minha cintura e colou nossos lábios, onde sua língua me invadiu quente e macia, já duelando com a minha. Senti a textura daquele cabelo perfumado e deliciosamente bagunçado na palma da minha mão, que desesperada, apertava-lhe a nuca e os ombros deixando vir à tona toda a saudade e a necessidade dos últimos dias.

Ouvimos vozes aproximando-se da porta do banheiro e sem partir nosso beijo, Edward arrastou-me para a primeira cabine, trancando a porta por dentro, no exato segundo que a porta do banheiro foi aberta e duas mulheres entraram conversando ruidosamente. Junto com elas, o som nítido das rodinhas dos carrinhos de puxar de suas respectivas malas.

"_Você vai cobrir a Stacy neste vôo?..."_

Ignorei a conversa lá fora e empurrei Edward – tomando o controle do que fazíamos –, e o imprensei contra a divisória da cabine do banheiro, espalmando-lhe o peitoral perfeito sobre a camiseta e colando novamente nossos lábios como se precisasse de seu gosto em minha língua para me manter viva.

Nós dois arquejávamos inebriados de desejo e paixão, e ofegávamos juntos; mas não alto o suficiente para que as duas no banheiro escutassem.

"_Vou sim. Vou para Washington e amanhã de lá para Montreal..."_

Sentei sobre a tampa abaixada da privada e o puxei pelo jeans para o alcance da minha boca. Com minhas pernas abertas, Edward posicionou-se bem à minha frente. Abri o botão e o zíper de sua calça dolorosamente devagar, fazendo-o pulsar e arder em expectativa.

O volume absurdo do membro dele pulou quando puxei a boxer e me fez lembrar a espada dos _Thundercats_, que só ia aumentando e aumentando de tamanho...! Sorri pensando que logo ela seria enterrada em _meu_ "olhinho de _Thundera"_...!

"_Coitada da Stacy... Parece que a mãe dela está muito doente..."_

Umedeci meus lábios com a língua e abocanhei toda sua extensão, engolindo tudo e sentindo-a vir tocar quase em minha garganta. Ainda bem que nem bebi todo o _milkshake_!... A cabeça dele pendeu para trás, espalmei seu traseiro perfeito e apertei contra meu rosto. Presunçosa, tive certeza que Edward teria sibilado e gemido alto se não fossem as duas comissárias conversando – e provavelmente retocando a maquiagem – lá fora no banheiro...!

Comecei a mover minha cabeça para frente e para trás, mas isso não o impediu de estocar dentro da minha boca vigorosa e desesperadamente. Gemi baixo de satisfação e intensifiquei meus movimentos...

As mãos de Edward cerraram-se em punhos com tufos dos meus cabelos enlaçados nelas, quando senti seu membro enrijecer ainda mais em minha boca, como prenúncio do orgasmo que derramaria seu líquido quente e de sabor único agridoce na minha língua. Tratei de engolir tudo antes de chupá-lo ainda mais uma vez e depois soltá-lo com um pequeno estalo.

"_E você? Está indo pra onde?..."_

Sorri obliquamente para ele e algo em meu rosto, fez seu olhar arder novamente. Edward, então, me agarrou pela parte de trás dos braços e me levantou com ímpeto e uma violência, que fizeram o latejar em meu nervo sensível no meio das pernas, transformar-se em dor de antecipação e desejo.

Mal pude me manter de pé, e ele já arrancava minha camiseta e sutiã para morder, chupar e beliscar levemente meus mamilos febris.

Agora era minha vez de controlar a necessidade de gemer alto. Descalcei a sapatilha que eu usava e me livrei do short e da calcinha rapidamente, mas um pouco contrariada, porque eu era a única que ficaria sem roupa aqui... Ele ia me pagar isso _direitinho_ numa outra hora...!

"_Estou fazendo vôos internacionais... Vou para Berlim esta tarde!..."_

Fui levantada pelas mãos enormes dele espalmando meu traseiro e automaticamente o envolvi com minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele usou rapidamente uma de suas mãos para direcionar seu membro em minha entrada e logo nos encaixamos com naturalidade e urgência. Franzi minha testa e fechando os olhos, teria gemido alto se Edward não cobrisse minha boca com a sua.

Ele ondulou seu quadril se enterrando dentro de mim num ângulo delicioso e me fazendo pegar também uma conexão internacional: num segundo fui ao Tibete, agradeci ao _Dalai Lama_ por aquele homem ser _meu_ e voltei!...

Minhas mãos buscaram apoio em seus ombros largos e mesmo sob a camiseta, pude sentir o movimento _sexy_ que os seus músculos faziam. Minha intimidade o mordia furiosamente e eu não podia controlar o sorriso que teimava em se espalhar em minha face distorcida de prazer.

Minhas costas estavam totalmente encostadas na divisória da cabine do banheiro, e subiam e desciam ritmadamente em sincronia com as investidas viris e firmes – de baixo para cima – de Edward dentro de mim.

Nesse instante, a porta do banheiro se abriu novamente, com mais pessoas vindo apimentar nosso momento reconciliação naquele banheiro. O vozerio aumentou; o que foi ótimo pra nós!... Edward intensificou o ritmo de suas estocadas, minha intimidade ardia e o mordia insanamente. Eu podia sentir o orgasmo se aproximando e a adrenalina tornava tudo exponencialmente melhor...!

Ele arfava em meu ouvido e com um sibilar inaudível sentenciou:

– _Bella... Você é minha...!_ – _SIM!..._ Eu queria gritar, confirmando. Mas não podia...! O clímax chegava com força em meu baixo ventre formigante, e eu tentava me concentrar em não gemer alto em êxtase.

Suas investidas foram num crescente se tornando descontroladamente insanas, até que ele me imprensou no alto por um momento e colou sua boca chupando vigorosamente meu colo, bem acima do vale entre meus seios. Aquilo precipitou um orgasmo dolorosamente fodástico e um gemido baixo involuntário, que não deve ter sido ouvido lá fora, com o pequeno falatório que se acumulara.

O líquido quente dele também se acumulou dentro de mim e eu ainda arfava de olhos fechados, sentindo meu corpo vibrar em tremores que subiam e desciam, enquanto Edward selava sua posse sobre meu corpo, deixando sua própria mancha roxa em minha pele incandescente.

Minhas pernas bambearam quando Edward, cuidadosamente, me colocou no chão. Enlacei seu pescoço num abraço e nos permitimos ficar assim por alguns minutos esperando a movimentação do banheiro diminuir.

Quando houve um minuto de calmaria lá fora, abri a porta de nossa cabine incendiária devagar e espiei por uma fresta.

– Tá limpo!... – sibilei. – Pode sair. Espera por mim lá fora, que eu me visto rapidinho...!

Edward sorriu e me beijou, e como ele ficou relutando em me soltar, com a porta da cabine entreaberta – e eu ainda nua – tive que empurrá-lo, mesmo rindo... Antes que entrasse mais gente no banheiro.

– _Vaaaiii!..._

Coloquei minha roupa e saí para dar um jeito no caos que era meu cabelo, jogar uma água no rosto e na nuca.

Suspirei para minha imagem no espelho e sem conseguir tirar aquele sorriso idiota e feliz do rosto, sibilei para mim mesma:

– _Sua doida!..._

Foi quando entrou uma mulher de meia idade, muito nervosa no banheiro. Ela era morena e magra, e estava trêmula.

– A senhora está bem?... – perguntei demonstrando preocupação e tentando ser atenciosa e educada. Ela suspirou e disse:

– Obrigada, querida...! Vou ficar bem... É que acabo que ver um terrível acidente de carro a uma quadra daqui... – informou ela. Arfei, levando a mão à boca. _Que triste..._ Ela completou. – O taxista que me trazia parou para prestar socorro e ligar para os paramédicos. Era um jovem num carro preto, que acabara de deixar essa área do aeroporto... – ela com certeza não saberia dizer qual tipo de carro seria. Também não perguntei. Fora Nessie e Phil, eu não conheço ninguém aqui em Phoenix mesmo... – Vou jogar uma água no rosto antes do meu vôo e ficarei bem...

Sorri amarelo para ela e me despedi antes de sair, estremecendo com a ideia de que por pouco ela não me pegou nua, beijando e enxotando meu namorado de lá...

Edward me esperava no corredor. Caminhamos abraçados até minha pick up mal estacionada, que por sorte, não fora rebocada dali.

Mas, quando pegamos a direção de Scottsdale entendi por que... Todas as viaturas policiais estavam lá no local do acidente. Edward – que estava dirigindo – passou devagar e nós olhamos curiosamente, apesar do trabalho dos bombeiros e de todas aquelas ambulâncias. O tal carro preto estava, de fato, irreconhecível; mesmo que a senhora com quem conversei no banheiro soubesse, não se poderia identificar qual carro seria. Havia se enfiado embaixo de um enorme caminhão.

Edward comentou após um assobio alto:

– Esse motorista com certeza não sobreviveu para contar a história... – seu tom era de lamento.

Aceleramos para seu hotel, onde nós tomamos banho juntos e ele deixou suas coisas. Depois voltamos para a casa do Phil, onde os outros esperavam por nós...

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Alice, Rose e eu ensaiamos durante toda a manhã. Quando já era quase hora do almoço, Bella e Edward chegaram a casa.

Eles estavam grudados, sorridentes e nauseantemente apaixonados. O que quer tenha havido ontem, já fora resolvido e... _Deus!_ Eles combinam que nem café com leite!...

Bella falava ao telefone quando passou pela porta da cozinha:

– Isso... daí você vira à direita e que já estará na _Monterosa St._ Então, é só procurar pelo número 7500. – pra quem ela está dando o endereço da minha casa agora?

Olhei disfarçadamente para o Phil e ele pareceu nem se importar. Na verdade, meu pai parecia maravilhado com todo aquele movimento que os amigos da Bella causaram aqui em casa. Enquanto nós três ficamos no estúdio do meu quarto ensaiando, os dois caras – Emmett e Jasper – jogaram basquete com ele no quintal dos fundos a manhã toda.

Eu havia acabado de servir uma porção da macarronada do Phil no meu prato, mas assim que desligou o telefone, Bella veio e sem me perguntar, nem falar nada, apenas colocou mais um pouco. Revirei os olhos e me preparei para comer. Não adiantaria discutir com ela... Ela apenas tem esse poder sobre mim, não posso explicar...!

Alice e Rose olharam para aquilo curiosamente, mas não falaram nada. Bella perguntou, enquanto fazia um prato para seu namorado:

– E aí? O que vocês fizeram a manhã toda?...

– Ensaiamos... – respondeu Alice de maneira óbvia.

– Já temos três sequências de coreografias prontas e... _I-radas!..._ – informou Rose animada, acentuando o _"I"_.

– E você tem muito trabalho à tarde, para pegar tudo...! – informou Alice, despreocupada. – Você só tem até sábado... – Bella parou, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas e guinchou.

– De que diabos vocês estão falando?... – arqueei minhas próprias sobrancelhas sem dizer nada. Havia me esquecido de contar para ela ontem, sobre o desafio de sábado no Zafrina's...

– Estamos falando sobre o desafio de dança de sábado à noite no Zafrinas's, que devolverá o título de Rainha da pista de dança de lá à sua irmã... – cantou Alice animada. Bella riu balançando a cabeça sem acreditar e entregou o prato de macarronada para Edward.

Emmett, Jasper e Rose se entreolharam, e pararam de comer, esperando a ficha dela caísse...

Ela ainda chegou a pegar um prato para si, mas quando foi se servir pareceu compreender as palavras de Alice:

– Peraí...! – parou ela. – Você disse... Que eu tenho que...

– Exatamente...! – Alice agora sorriu exultante. – Aprender as três sequências até sábado!...

– Alice!... – Bella agora balbuciava balançando a cabeça infinitesimalmente. – Eu não... Po-posso... Vocês _piraram_ de vez?

– Ai relaxa, Bella!... – cortou Alice não oferecendo oportunidade para que ela escapasse. – Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem!...

– Aquelas duas... Bree e Claire pretendem aprontar para cima da Nessie no sábado... Desafiaram sua irmã, disseram que ela não seria capaz de dançar melhor do que elas... _Você vai deixar isso barato?..._ – foi Rose quem argumentou.

Bella desabou em sua cadeira atônita.

– Mas Rose... Eu não posso... – ela deixou a frase morrer empalidecendo.

– Você consegue Bella... Confie em nós... – Bella buscou meu olhar neste momento e eu imediatamente sorri para incentivá-la. Depois sussurrei um:

– Por favor, irmã... – com a melhor cara de piedade que pude.

Ela engoliu em seco, sem dizer nada. Seus olhos eram de puro pânico. Em seguida, Bella buscou a opinião ou o socorro – não posso afirmar com certeza – de seu namorado. Mas Edward apenas piscou cúmplice, querendo dizer que confiava que ela poderia fazer aquilo. Ela, por fim, apenas concluiu com um sussurro contrariado:

– _Merda...!_

Já estávamos todos quase acabando de comer – sim, eu comi todo aquele macarrão! Ainda estou chocada como sou massa de modelar na mão da minha estimada _irmãzinha...! Mas ela me paga!..._ Vai ter que aprender as três sequências essa tarde e ainda fazer cem exercícios de barra comigo!... – quando a campainha tocou lá na sala.

Foi Bella quem pulou eufórica:

– _Deve ser o Jake!..._ – guinchou e foi atender, seguida por Edward e Alice.

Olhei para meu pai e ele ria feito um idiota. Nunca viu essa casa tão cheia de gente...! Aliás, ele também era massinha de modelar na mão dela!...

Fui para a pia lavar os pratos. Emmett me entregou o dele com uma piscadela e Rose veio me ajudar enxugando-os. Phil também foi receber o novo amigo de Bella.

Da cozinha pudemos ouvir as apresentações na sala. Bella o apresentou para seu namorado e seus irmãos, depois Jasper e para o meu pai. Pelo pequeno falatório na sala, me pareceu que o tal Jake não veio sozinho. Ouvi alguma coisa de amigos da Universidade.

Assim que acabei, sequei minhas mãos e esperei por Rose, para que juntas, fôssemos nos juntar aos outros na sala. Ela e eu, assim como Alice, ainda estávamos em nossas malhas de dança para o ensaio que continuaria.

Caminhamos juntas e ela foi logo para junto de Emmett. Todos abriram espaço para mim, e Bella me apresentou, antes mesmo que eu levantasse minha cabeça para encará-lo, tímida:

– Aqui está ela, Jake! – falou toda orgulhosa. – Esta é Nessie! Minha irmã! E Nessie, este é Jacob Black! Meu melhor amigo; praticamente um irmão!...

Neste exato instante, levantei minha cabeça e enxerguei o cara mais lindo que já vi em minha vida!... Senti meu queixo cair.

Seus olhos castanhos muito escuros – quase negros; perfeitamente harmônicos com a pele cor de canela, um pouco avermelhada na bochecha, que por sua vez, contrastava perfeitamente com dentes muito brancos e lindos. Sim! Ele sorria para mim. E parecia curioso ao meu respeito...

Subitamente, me senti muito vermelha e sem ar. Meu coração se acelerou em meu peito, minha boca ficou muito seca... Aposto que o Phil encheu aquele molho de sal...!

– Aí está, Bells! A famosa Nessie! Você tem sorte por ter essa garota aqui como irmã, Nessie!... – ele sorria e falava gentilmente, enquanto passou seu braço pelo ombro da Bella.

Mas eu não pude escutar muito do que ele falava... Ainda estava tentando compreender as reações que aquele rosto perfeito e extremamente lindo causou em meu corpo. Nunca. Jamais me senti assim antes!... A boca dele ainda mexia enquanto ele estava falando comigo, mas eu não conseguia compreender nem uma palavra. Sua voz ecoava ao longe, meio que equalizada. Ah, sim! Ele devia estar apresentando os dois amigos que chegaram com ele:

– Então! Este é Diego Lopez, meu colega de quarto, e este é o Quil Ateara, nosso vizinho de porta no alojamento...

Apenas consegui acenar para ambos, ainda estava perdida no lago negro do olhar do Jacob. Senti-me enjoada de repente... _Oh. Meu. Deus._ O que está havendo comigo. Sorri amarelo e pedi:

– Com licença... Eu já... Volto. – balbuciei feito uma idiota e quase corri para o banheiro do meu quarto. Eu tinha certeza que ia vomitar e não podia fazer isso na frente dele de jeito nenhum...

Entrei em meu quarto correndo, apavorada e desesperada ajoelhei na frente do vaso para vomitar violentamente. Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e pude imaginar quem teria vindo atrás de mim...

– Nessie tudo bem?... – perguntou Bella colocando a cabeça para dentro do banheiro.

– Vá embora... – gemi.

– Você está passando mal?... – surpreendeu-se ela. – O que houve? Quer tomar alguma coisa?...

Quando acabei, fechei a tampa do vaso, balançando a cabeça e justifiquei rápido, temendo que ela pensasse bobagens:

– Eu não provoquei isso... Não tenho _BIA*_... – ou pelo menos não tinha... Meus olhos estavam marejados com o vômito, dei descarga e fui rápido para a pia a fim de escovar os dentes e lavar a boca.

– Então, o que houve? – ela parecia preocupada. Bella entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu gostaria de poder responder sua pergunta, mas eu não sabia.

– Eu não sei... – sibilei perplexa, testa franzida. Depois acusei dois tons acima do normal. – _Seja lá o que for é culpa sua!..._ – por trazer aquele deus grego pra dentro de casa...! – _Por encher meu prato daquele jeito...!_

– _Conversa fiada!..._ – ela espelhou meu tom. Minha boca ainda estava azeda. Exagerei na pasta de dente na escova e abaixei para escovar meus dentes de novo. Bella ainda reclamava. – _Você estava perfeitamente bem!... Foi depois que você chegou à sala..._

Nesse instante, me desliguei dela e me lembrei de algo que assisti na televisão há uns dois meses lá na clínica...

Acontece que a minha enfermeira preferida lá, a fofa da Ms. Mackenzie, nas suas noites de plantão, sempre me deixava ficar acordada até tarde com ela, vendo TV na salinha da enfermagem. Ela trazia pipoca e bombons na esperança de me fazer comer algumas daquelas porcarias, mas eu gostava de ver os _talk shows_.

Teve uma noite que estávamos assistindo ao David Letterman, esperando pela entrevista de um ator lindo e famoso, mas antes o Letterman entrevistou um pesquisador da Universidade de Cambridge, que falou de sua pesquisa sobre a atração física e o amor.

Lembrei, nitidamente, sobre como eu e a Ms. Mackenzie rimos e fizemos piadas com o termo que eles inventaram para as reações que os feromônios provocam no nosso corpo... Qual era mesmo a palavra?...

– _Neeeessieeee...!_ – Bella agora passava a mão espalmada na frente do meu rosto tentando me fazer despertar do meu transe. _Calma!... Estou tendo uma revelação aqui!..._ Eu queria falar. Mas, apenas levantei um dedo, pedindo que ela aguardasse em segundo:

– _Shhh..._ – sibilei. Aguardasse de boca fechada de preferência.

Bella, finalmente, calou a boca e eu me obriguei a lembrar das palavras do tal pesquisador...

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

– _Então, feromônios da paixão deixam todos com cara de idiota? – perguntou o Letterman arrancando gargalhadas da plateia e deixando o coitado do pesquisador constrangido. O infeliz com cara de _nerd_ respondeu ajeitando os óculos._

– _Não exatamente. Ordinariamente, as pesquisas relacionam estes sintomas com a atração comum entre um homem e uma mulher; mas no caso da nossa pesquisa, é mais complexo e profundo do que isso. As reações químicas da paixão já estão comprovadas por diversas pesquisas... Nós, no entanto, nos referimos a uma nova modalidade. É um comprometimento maior..._

– _Por favor, não diga... – interrompeu o Letterman. – Ou minha mulher não vai me deixar entrar em casa essa noite!... – a plateia explodiu em nova gargalhada. A Ms Mackenzie riu um pouco dessa vez. Eu revirei os olhos. O pesquisador riu sem graça e continuou:_

– _A vermelhidão, a falta de ar, a taquicardia, a secura na boca são sintomas da atração comum. Mas a sensação estranha de borboletas no estômago é muito mais poderosa nessa... É capaz de provocar vômitos, ou até dores semelhantes à gastrite grave... Ela indica a diferença para a atração comum..._

– Wow!_ Isso foi muito romântico, cara!... – ironizou o Letterman. A plateia gargalhou novamente. – Mas isso não é o que chamamos de _"amor à primeira vista"_? – perguntou em seguida. O pesquisador respondeu enfático:_

– _Não exatamente. O dito _"amor à primeira vista"_ pode se desvanecer com uma série de fatores, ou se sustentar por anos, ou uma vida inteira com outros. A modalidade a que nos referimos aqui é um comprometimento ainda maior... É uma fascinação profunda independente do contexto, um sentimento muito, muito forte que desfaz todos os outros laços do indivíduo, colocando-o a inteira disposição do outro, é uma impressão mágica que chamamos de _Imprinting_... _

.

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

.

– _Imprinting..._ – balbuciei confusa, com uma lágrima descendo por cada uma das minhas bochechas.

– _O quê?..._ – perguntou Bella ansiosa.

Busquei seu olhar – clonado do meu –, numa pausa dramática e informei:

– Bella... Acho que acabo de sofrer _Imprinting_...!

– Sofrer o quê?... Estou começando a ficar preocupada Nessie... – exigiu ela ansiosamente.

Passei as costas da mão direita, limpando meu rosto e, muito emocionada, expliquei para Bella sobre a entrevista no _Letterman_ e toda a história do _Imprinting_. Bella processou tudo aquilo em silêncio; depois arfou incrédula, sorriu e brincou:

– Você não precisava contar toda essa história só pra dizer que achou o Jake um gatinho, Nessie!... Ele, de fato, _é_ mesmo! – ela riu.

– Não é história Bella...! – me empertiguei. – Eu realmente vi essa entrevista. Existe a pesquisa... – não se tratava somente de tê-lo achado um gatinho... Eu também achava isso do Nahuel, mas nunca meu corpo reagiu daquela maneira tão violenta perto dele...

Bella saiu abanando a mão displicentemente e voltou ao quarto falando alto. Eu a segui, irritada:

– Meu professor de Biologia vivia dizendo que precisamos tomar cuidado sobre algumas pesquisas duvidosas que vemos na televisão, Nessie... – disse ela, impaciente. – Ele dizia que a maioria tem metodologia duvidosa, chegam a resultados absurdos e logo viram verdade quando vão pra TV!... – desfez ela. Fiz bico.

– E como você explica o fato de eu ter vomitado todo aquele macarrão!... – argumentei.

– Você mesma já explicou, Nessie!... – rebateu ela, com segurança. – Eu não devia ter colocado mais macarrão para você... Seu estômago ainda está se acostumando com a comida! – ela sorria.

Fomos finalmente interrompidas por Alice e Rose que retornaram ao meu quarto para os ensaios da tarde, e eu pude torturar um pouquinho a minha _irmãzinha_...! _Só um pouquinho!..._

Ocupada ensaiando e ainda tentando entender o que houve comigo, não vi Jake durante toda a tarde, embora os rapazes estivessem lá fora, na frente da minha casa, jogando futebol com meu pai no gramado.

No final da tarde, Stella veio direto do trabalho para me ver e ficou chocada com a quantidade de gente em nossa casa.

– _Uau!_ Nunca vi tanta gente jovem e bonita reunida nessa casa antes, Phil!... – brincou ela, enquanto eu puxava Bella para apresentá-las.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra quando apertaram as mãos. Eu também sorria para elas e disfarçadamente olhava para Jake só de bermuda correndo com a bola oval na mão, antes de girar seu corpo e arremessar a bola para Emmett. O corpo dele parecia que havia sido esculpido...! Perfeito demais! No exato momento do lançamento, os músculos das costas se retesaram e eu senti um arrepio estranho e inédito percorrer meu próprio corpo. Corei violentamente e busquei o olhar da minha irmã, que acompanhando meu olhar, sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

Em seguida, os Cullens – mais Rose e Jasper – resolveram ir até o hotel onde estavam hospedados a fim de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, e prometeram que trariam um violão para conversarmos e cantarmos no jardim até tarde. Bella, por sua vez, foi para meu quarto para tomar seu banho e mudar de roupa; após a tarde de ensaio, na qual ela foi super bem!... Com elas três me ajudando nestas sequências, só vou precisar fazer minha parte bem feita no sábado... Pensei que eu estivesse em pior forma do que estou na verdade!...

Jake e seus amigos, como estavam de ônibus, não foram até o distante Campus da universidade. Eles haviam trazido em suas mochilas uma muda de roupa para trocar, e foram usar a ducha dos fundos.

– _Nessie...!_ – chamou o Phil. – Pegue toalhas avulsas no armário do meu quarto e leve para os meninos lá atrás! – assenti e obedeci rapidamente.

Só que quando saí na porta da área de serviço que dava nos fundos da casa, meu queixo caiu com a visão dos três – só de cuecas molhadas e transparentes – brincando de jogar água e sabão um no outro e gargalhando muito alto. Jake estava com a mangueira esguichando água com força em Diego e Quil, que tentavam jogar nele a espuma do sabonete e do xampu.

Parei por um momento, envergonhada, e quase me virei para voltar correndo para dentro. Eu poderia deixar as toalhas por aqui mesmo...! Mas me perdi novamente reparando no corpo perfeito dele, e acabei parada que nem uma estátua cravada no mesmo lugar.

Antes que eu percebesse, os três já haviam notado minha presença aqui e corrido para enxaguar toda a espuma em silêncio. Entendendo que fiz papel de idiota novamente, deixei as toalhas na área, voltei ofegante para dentro, e corri para o meu quarto morrendo de vergonha.

Bella, que vinha saindo do closet escovando os cabelos molhados do banho, quando me viu encostada na porta, ofegando pesadamente e muito vermelha, perguntou:

– O que foi agora, Nessie?...

– Na-nada...! – me esquivei num sussurro. Bella revirou os olhos.

Eu queria perguntar tantas coisas a respeito dele pra ela... Mas, estava morrendo de vergonha...!

Ao invés disso, resolvi tomar um banho. Deixei a água morna fazer meu corpo relaxar. Meus pés davam sinal de que em mais um dia de ensaio voltariam a sangrar, mas eu já estava acostumada com isso...! Na verdade, senti falta de ter meus pés sangrando e feridos de tanto ensaiar!...

Lavei meus cabelos e depois do banho, tomei meu tempo secando-os com a escova e o secador. Depois fiz um _make_ bem suave, como na noite passada, e resolvi colocar um vestido curto e soltinho verde jade, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos meus cabelos.

Quando voltei ao quarto, Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu aprovando:

– Até que enfim! – exclamou ela, divertida. – Achei que você só usasse preto e rosa! – revirei os olhos. Ela usava um short jeans e uma camiseta de malha, a qual ela deu um nó na cintura.

– Stella insistiu para que eu comprasse este... É a primeira vez que coloco... – respondi vagamente, enquanto calçava uma sapatilha preta bem fofinha e confortável.

– Ela é legal...! – disse Bella, sorri concordando e lamentei.

– Poderíamos ser mais próximas se ela e o Phil tivessem se casado... Ela acabou aceitando uma oferta irrecusável de emprego, e hoje trabalha _muito_ como executiva de uma grande indústria de alimentos.

– Humm... Legal!... – aprovou Bella, pensativa. Comecei a colocar meus brincos, ela por fim especulou.

– Me pareceu que ele ainda... Sente a falta da... – ela hesitou, eu completei já sacando do que ela estava falando.

– Da Renée?... – senti minha boca entortar num sorriso. – Também acho!... – suspirei e franzi a testa. – Mas ele jamais admitiria isso...

– E, por falar na Renée... – Bella ia começar a falar sobre algo, mas parou e ficou olhando para o nada com o olhar fora de foco por um instante interminável. Instiguei:

– O quê que tem?... – nós já estávamos prontas. A campainha tocou. Bella pareceu um pouco pálida, quando saltou abruptamente para pegar o tal 'mapa' e buscar no bolso de sua calça um envelope que parecia uma carta. Cheguei perto para ver o que era. – Humm... Parece com a carta dela que recebi do Dr. Gerandy ao sair da clínica... – comentei.

– Esta foi a carta que o Phil me entregou na véspera de nos conhecermos, Nessie... – informou ela ansiosa. – Veja!... Mamãe usou envelopes iguais...! Onde está a sua? – demandou ela.

Fui até minha mochila, peguei o envelope da carta e entreguei para ela. Bella arfou, pensando e eu exigi:

– Você pode me dizer qual é o mistério?...

– Ainda não sei, Nessie... – sussurrou ela, ainda olhando os envelopes em sua mão, para em seguida completar buscando meus olhos, com assombro nos seus. – Nesta carta, ela recomendava _muito_ que eu deveria levar o 'mapa' ao nosso encontro no dia seguinte...

– _Tá, e daí?..._

– E daí que acabo de me dar conta de que não _podia_ ser somente por causa daquela poesia que ela pediu que eu lesse pra você...! – explicou ela sorrindo agitada; olhos brilhantes e frenéticos nos meus.

– E você acha...? – deixei a pergunta no ar, Bella completou.

– Que ela _ainda_ quer nos dizer algo!... – em tom de vitória. – Na verdade, acho que ela ainda quer _te_ dizer algo...!

– _Mas o quê?..._

– A campainha já tocou... – balbuciou ela, olhando para a porta. – Com certeza são os outros que já voltaram do hotel. Nessie, você topa se juntar a todos lá fora e descobrir o que Renée ainda tem a te dizer?... – hesitei trêmula; meneando minha cabeça imperceptivelmente.

Meu estômago afundou-se gélido e em pânico.

Eu estava pronta pra isso? Eu estava pronta pra incluir nisso o Phil, todos os amigos da Bella e principalmente o Jake?...

Respirei fundo olhando para minha irmã, com a certeza repentina de que ele – _Jake_ – seria imprescindível neste momento; principalmente por causa do... _Imprinting_ que tive hoje por ele, e respondi resoluta:

– _Sim_. Eu topo...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: *BIA=Bulimia. Algumas meninas que sofrem desta doença se referem a ela dessa forma na Internet. Tbm pode ser MIA.**_

_**Então flores, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, tá! como eu disse antes, fiquei super insegura msmo!**_

_**O próximo capítulo será "Pré-Zafrina's", mas não sei qdo ele sai, espero que em breve! ;D**_

_**Alguém arrisca um palpite sobre o rapaz que morreu no acidente de carro?**_  
_**Gostaram da história do Imprinting? Acho que na maioria das FICS JakeNess, ele é o apaixonado imprinted e ela a confusa que vai resolver se quer ficar com ele... Estou errada? Bom, me corrijam se eu estiver! Aqui eu quis fazer diferente, então, me digam o que acharam tá?**_

_**Bjokas estaladas para Luna Stew e Glaucia S! Obrigada flowers!**_

_**Amo vcs... De vdd!**_

_**Bjokas para todas! *.***_


	18. PréZafrina's

**_N/A: Oi genteeemm! *-*_**

**_Chegando mais um capítulo quentinho!... Começamos com um gde (e fofo!) NPOV! Depois seguimos com o BPOV e fechamos com um HOT :OO EPOV! Portanto, preparem os coraçõezinhos fracos! ahsuahsuahs_**

**_Temos uma linda trilha sonora tbm!..._**

**_Músicas:_**

**_- Taylor Swift feat. Boys Like Girls - Two is better than one_**

**_- 4 Non Blondes - What's up? (que é mais uma das músicas que eu mais amo no mundo todo! ahsuahsuahs)_**

**_Assim, gostaria muuuuuiito que vcs fossem até meu perfil e copiassem os links para escutá-las! Se ñ quiserem escutar a primeira, okay! Ouçam pelo menos a segunda, que é mto importante para o texto daquela parte do capítulo, e eu tenho certeza que vai emocionar vcs! *-*_**

**_Agora, sem mais...! Boa leitura e divirtam-se! ;*_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

17. PRÉ-_ZAFRINA'S_

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Bella e eu saímos do meu quarto e quando chegamos ao quintal, nos fundos da minha casa, Jasper já dedilhava o violão, mas ainda sem cantar nada. Phil havia feito uma pequena fogueira sobre a parte de terra arenosa e batida, e agora estava deitado na rede junto com a Stella.

Os outros estavam sentados em círculo no chão, em várias esteiras de palha que meu pai e Stella devem ter colocado ali. Meus olhos escorregaram diretamente para Jacob que, junto com Quil e Diego, conversava com Emmett e Edward contando sobre a festa que eles haviam ido ontem ao Campus da _UOPX_. Ele nem sequer notou minha presença aqui...

Alice e Rose escolhiam uma música para Jasper cantar. Bella foi diretamente para junto deles e aconchegou-se entre as pernas de seu namorado recostando-se em seu peito um pouco de lado. Ela jogou naturalmente sua cabeça para trás pedindo; e ele, compreendendo abaixou a sua e a beijou suavemente. Os braços dele a envolveram; sendo que uma de suas mãos segurava a parte de trás de sua cabeça mantendo o rosto dela colado ao seu por mais tempo naquele beijo apaixonado. Bella é boa nisso...! Olha só como eles se encaixam perfeitamente...! Fiz uma nota mental de enchê-la de perguntas mais tarde... Aposto que eles já transam!...

Suspirei ainda de pé na ponta da varanda coberta. Eu era a única de vestido aqui. Todos usavam shorts e bermudas com camisetas. Era uma noite quente com brisa agradável.

Peguei o xale do divã da varanda e caminhei para me sentar perto das meninas, quando Jake chamou:

– Não Nessie! Senta aqui, perto de mim!... – o sorriso lindo e irresistível. Senti meu coração perder uma batida, e corando atendi seu pedido, muito embora seu tom estivesse longe de se relacionar com qualquer tipo de interesse em mim. Ele, de fato, via Bella como uma irmã, e pelo que ele demonstrava, eu seria a irmãzinha mais nova...! Sua _caçulinha_!... _Argh!..._

Somente quando me acomodei e estendi o xale sobre minhas pernas, Jasper mudou o tom da melodia que dedilhava para uma introdução bem conhecida e começou a cantar uma música...

.

**Two is Better Than One/ **_**Dois É Melhor Que Um**_

**.**

**I remember what you wore in our first day** / _Eu me lembro do que você vestiu no nosso primeiro encontro_

**You came into my life **/ _Você entrou em minha vida_

**And I thought "hey, you know, this could be something"** / _E eu pensei: "Hey, sabe, isso poderia ser alguma coisa"._

**'Cause everything you do and words you say **/ _Porque tudo o que você faz e palavras que você diz_

**You know that it all takes my breath away **/ _Você sabe que tudo isso me deixa sem ar_

**And now I'm left with nothing** / _E agora eu fui deixado sem nada._

.

Jake se aproximou de mim e claramente tentando puxar conversa sussurrou bem perto do meu ouvido:

– Bella me falou dos seus problemas de saúde... – tudo bem. Eu vou matá-la asfixiada com o travesseiro _esta_ noite!... Jake pareceu notar minha vermelhidão e tratou de justificá-la. – Não fique brava com ela... Nós não temos segredos um para o outro...! – sua voz era rouca e honesta. Ele apenas queria ser meu amigo e isso provocava uma dolorida fissura em meu peito.

– Agora já está tudo bem... – balbuciei encarando o crepitar da pequena fogueira, que nem mesmo nos aquecia, só iluminava rusticamente o ambiente, e somada com a música no violão de Jasper tornava tudo mágico... Tão mágico quanto o amor que se alojou em meu peito como por encanto...

.

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you** / _Então, talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você._

**And maybe two is better than one** / _E talvez dois seja melhor do que um_.

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life** / _Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

**And you've already got me coming undone** / _E você já me pegou definhando_

**And I'm thinking two is better than one** / _E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um_

.

– Quero ser tão seu amigo quanto sou dela, Nessie... – declarou ele. Novo rasgo no meu peito. É claro que um cara perfeito daquele, que acabou de chegar à Universidade não poderia querer nada comigo... Como eu não disse nada, Jake continuou. – Logo Bella seguirá viagem para LA, mas _eu_ vou continuar aqui e cuidarei de você como minha irmãzinha!... – assenti sorrindo de lábios colados e tentando controlar a necessidade de gritar.

Finalmente, Edward nos interrompeu:

– _Jake!..._ Bella não está acreditando que você já conheceu alguém na festa ontem!... – Bella sorriu por um momento, mas quando encontrou meu olhar úmido, fechou a cara e me fitou preocupada. Jake, porém, não notaria isso. Ele apenas respondeu brincando com eles:

– _Só eu não!..._ Rolou a maior _pegação_ ontem naquela festa! – ele riu, eu quase chorei.

.

**I remember every look upon your face / **_Lembro-me de cada olhar ao seu rosto_

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste / **_O seu jeito de revirar os olhos, o seu sabor_

**You make it hard for breathing/ **_Você torna difícil respirar_

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away / **_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vou longe_

**I think of you and everything's ok / **_Penso em você e tudo fica bem_

**I'm finally now believing / **_Agora finalmente eu estou acreditando_

.

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you / **_Talvez seja verdade que eu não posso viver sem você_

**Well maybe two is better than one / **_E talvez dois seja melhor do que um_

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life / **_Há muito tempo para descobrir o resto da minha vida_

**And you've already got me coming undone / **_ E você já me pegou definhando_

**And I'm thinking two is better than one / **_E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um_

.

– Foram três veteranas _muito gatas_ que nós conhecemos!... – informou Quil todo animadinho. Compreendi que era _isso_ que interessava a eles neste momento. Jake completou pretensioso:

– Eu sei bem porque você não está acreditando nisso, Bells... – brincou ele. – Mas Leah Clearwater agora é assunto do passado!... – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio depois murmurou um _"Graças a deus!..."_ ou algo do tipo.

E eu, ficava cada vez mais pra baixo... Ele tinha um passado com outras garotas e eu... _Puff!..._ Meu passado se resumia a uma amiga imaginária que fez com que eu me tornasse anoréxica...

Me perdi em lembranças mais distantes por um momento, recordando o tempo em que Bree, Claire e eu, éramos as melhores amigas... Uma lágrima teimosa desceu por minha bochecha, limpei rapidamente. Os olhos castanhos de Bella faiscaram em meu rosto.

Não lhe dei atenção. Fui rapidamente distraída por Alice, que desavisada convidou:

– Porque vocês, rapazes, não se juntam a nós no sábado para assistir nosso desafio de dança no _Zafrina's_?...

– _Já é!..._ – assentiu Jake prontamente. – Minhas duas irmãs vão dançar!... – Bella revirou os olhos. Edward enterrou seu nariz nos cabelos dela.

– E vamos trazer conosco as gatinhas de ontem!... – completou Diego.

Emmett e Rose também se beijavam apenas curtindo a música, e _deus...!_ Como a voz do Jasper é perfeita!... Phil e Stella conversavam baixo na rede e eu de repente me senti completamente sozinha aqui, no meio de um monte de gente. Não sei explicar como ou porque, mas só sinto que _este_ é o pior tipo de solidão que existe!...

.

**Oooh I can't live without you** / _Oooh eu não posso viver sem você_

**'Cause baby two is better than one** / _Porque amor dois é melhor do que um_

**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life** / _Temos muito tempo para desvendar o resto da minha vida_

**But I'll figure out with all is said and done** / _Mas eu descobrirei com você tudo que disse e fiz_

**And two is better than one / **_E dois é melhor do que um_

**Two is better than one** / _Dois é melhor do que um_

.

Jasper encerrou a música e nós aplaudimos e assoviamos. Todos riam muito.

Bella então pediu a palavra solenemente, após se sentar desvencilhando-se dos braços de Edward. Quando todos pararam com os cochichos paralelos e Phil e Stella também voltaram sua atenção, ela limpou a garganta – e depois de uma breve e dramática pausa –, e começou:

– Bom pessoal... Todos aqui sabem que Nessie e eu acabamos de descobrir que somos irmãs, e o quanto tudo isso é novo para nós duas. Nessie nem mesmo sabia que mamãe já havia partido, e tinha acabado de sair de uma clínica quando nos conhecemos...

– Não é a primeira vez que vocês mencionam essa clínica... – interrompeu Alice. – O que houve Nessie?... – todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Fiquei vermelho-tomate, apesar da pouca iluminação. Busquei socorro no rosto de Bella rapidamente, ela respondeu de pronto:

– Ela estava fazendo um tratamento porque tinha... Problemas com... Sua imagem corporal... – disse ela evasiva. Suspirei aliviada. Bella continuou. – Nessie recebeu alta na clínica e foi imediatamente me encontrar, após receber de seu médico mais uma das cartas escritas por Renée antes de partir...

– Eu sabia disso... – agora foi a vez de Phil interrompê-la. – Fui eu quem pediu ao Dr. Gerandy que lhe entregasse a carta no dia de sua alta, sem nem mesmo saber que Bella chegaria a tempo.

– Então... – continuou Bella. – Ela recebeu a carta, mas ainda não abriu e só hoje nós duas percebemos que... Foi muito estranha a forma como Renée praticamente exigiu que eu levasse o 'mapa' para o nosso primeiro encontro... – ela fez uma pausa esperando que todos pescassem o que ela queria dizer. Rose aproveitou a deixa:

– Ela exigiu? – levantando-se e também se afastando um pouco dos braços fortes de Emmett.

– Sim...! – disse Bella agitada e pegando seu envelope. – Nesta carta... A _minha_ carta, ela pedia que eu levasse o 'mapa'. Disse que era muito importante... – e completando rapidamente, numa revirada de olhos e lábios muito peculiar –... e só eu sei o que tive que passar para atender este seu pedido...! Mas tudo bem! Não é isso que interessa...! O fato é que quando eu busquei ajuda no 'mapa' lá no _Encanto Park_, só havia uma poesia que eu deveria ler para Nessie, e agora isso me parece _tão pouco_... Quer dizer, ela nem se explicou!...

– E daí... Vocês acham que...? – Jasper deixou a pergunta morrer.

Disfarçadamente olhei para Jake e seus amigos. Eles escutavam tudo seria e atentamente.

– Que talvez a carta de Nessie contenha mais respostas do que supúnhamos e o 'mapa', mais segredos...

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio solene e arfei quando vi que todos me olhavam curiosos. Entendi que era minha vez de falar e já imaginava bem o que eu devia ser dito:

– Vamos abrir logo essa carta... – dei de ombros levemente. – Acho que Bella está exagerando um pouco, mas... Bom!... Ela conhece Renée melhor do que eu...!

Bella pegou o 'mapa' e abriu na página onde a minha carta marcava. Era a página seguinte ao dia do nosso encontro no _Park_.

A página também estava dobrada, como a outra lá no _Park_. Ela desdobrou delicada e cuidadosamente, e todos se aproximaram levemente para ver... Phil e Stella estavam agora sentados na rede lado a lado. Jake se ajoelhou e esticou o pescoço para ver melhor. Alice e Rose arfaram surpresas, e os outros rapazes esticaram seus pescoços, mudando suas posições.

A página era toda uma fotografia envelhecida, mas colorida; que deve ter sido escaneada e impressa ali. Era uma enorme fotografia de uma jovem e sorridente mulher com uma menininha e um bebê em seu colo. A menininha devia ter seus dois anos, e o bebê dormia enrolado em uma manta rosa que eu, imediatamente reconheci.

Aquela era _eu_ quando bebê!... E aquela garotinha só podia ser a Bella. A mesma carinha!... Olhei para a mulher e arfei junto com minha irmã, que levou sua mão ao peito. Então... Nós tínhamos uma foto juntas!...

Atrás da página da foto, havia uma inscrição com uma caligrafia, que devia ser a dela:

.

"_Eu e minhas filhas...!_

_1º de Julho de 1993_

_Abram a carta de Renesmee..."_

.

– _Bella!... 1º de Julho!..._ – guinchou Alice. Bella assentiu emocionada. Ninguém pareceu entender; só as duas. Eu perguntei:

– O quê que tem?... _Eu_ devia estar fazendo um mês de vida em 1º de julho de 1993. – Os olhos negros de Jake faiscaram para mim, surpresos. Mas, foi Phil quem interrompeu.

– Foi o dia que Renée foi embora de volta para Jacksonville. Levando somente Bella e deixando você comigo, _honey_...

Assenti e obedecendo a inscrição no 'mapa' abri a carta.

Passei os olhos rapidamente e vi que ela citava datas, horários, locais... Ela citava uma música. Uma música desconhecida para mim, então pedi:

– Humm... Jasper!... – mostrando diretamente no papel o que eu queria. Ele hesitou.

– É claro que conheço, mas nunca toquei... – parecia um pouco inseguro. O rosto de Bella se iluminou e ela demandou depressa:

– Edward?... – a carta agora foi mostrada para ele, que concordou gravemente, dizendo:

– Conheço bem!... – até com certo toque de ironia. – Me empresta o violão aqui, Jazz... Eu toco.

O violão foi passado de mão em mão, até chegar aos braços de Edward, que o acolheram, com o mesmo carinho que ele acolhera Bella. Ele ajeitou seu corpo e limpou a garganta para cantar.

Os acordes iniciais fundiram-se à luz dourada da fogueira e eu senti os pêlos dos meus braços eriçarem; entreguei a carta para Bella, pedindo sem palavras que ela começasse a ler:

.

"_Querida Renesmee, _

_Realmente, espero que você e sua irmã estejam __**juntas**__ lendo esta carta..._

_**Jacksonville, 1º de Junho de 2005 – **__**Baptist**__** Medical Center**_

_Hoje é seu aniversário!... _

_Minha pequena florzinha está completando hoje 12 anos de vida...! Quer dizer... Já completou, porque você nasceu às 10hs de uma manhã ensolarada, e agora, no exato momento que estou aqui escrevendo, já são quase onze horas da noite!..._

Renesmee...! Nessie!...

_A minha pequena Nessie... Você tem toda sua vida pela frente e eu aqui, contando os dias para o término da minha vida..._

_Sabe Nessie, vou te dar um presente hoje: sua irmã!..._

_Comecei a elaborar um roteiro de viagem para Bella, que deverá ser usado somente daqui a uns cinco ou no máximo seis anos... Mas, prometo que vou tentar fazê-la chegar até você...! Tenho amigos que poderão ajudá-la ao longo do caminho... Tenho esperança que ela possa te ajudar a um dia me perdoar por ter te abandonado..._

_Venho nesta carta tentar explicar o que se passava em minha cabeça há doze anos... O que eu sentia... Como eu me sentia... Como pude abandoná-la...? Porque a abandonei._

_Deixe de lado seus preconceitos e entenda:_ Não abandonei você por não te amar... O fato é que EU não me amava até você nascer, e você me devolveu à minha vida, Nessie...!

_Está confuso? Eu vou explicar..._

.

_**Verão de 1992 – Jacksonville, Flórida**_

.

_O rádio relógio do meu quarto me acordou com_ 4 Non Blondes, _e a música não podia ser mais apropriada para a forma que eu me sentia..._

_Não tive ânimo, ou forças, ou mesmo coragem para levantar da cama. Charlie já havia saído para trabalhar e eu me sentia tão... Sozinha._

_Eu estava com 25 anos de idade, então, e sentia que não me encaixava, aquela vida não podia ser a minha!... Eu sabia que algo estava muito errado, mas ainda assim me perguntava incessantemente: "O que está acontecendo comigo?..." _

_Eu estava fora do meu eixo..._

_Todas as manhãs eram assim. Eu não encontrava coragem para me levantar da cama, e em todas as manhãs a motivação acabava sendo somente uma..._

_Neste exato instante, o choro de criança ecoou do outro quarto e aquele som sempre me trazia de volta à realidade. Fez eu me lembrar de por que eu ainda estava viva:_ Isabella!... Bella!...

_Não fosse por ela, eu já teria sucumbido à depressão há muito tempo."_

.

.

Bella fez uma pausa para tentar controlar as lágrimas que lhe embargaram a voz. Alice levantou-se e rapidamente sentou colada nela, e acariciando-lhe as costas ajudou minha irmã a continuar. Edward aproveitou a deixa para entoar os primeiros versos da música que minha mãe ouvia e se identificava no verão de 92.

.

.

**What's Up? / **_**Qual é?**_

.

**Twenty-five years and my life is still / **_Vinte e cinco anos e minha vida está imóvel_

**I'm trying to get up that great big hill of hope / **_Estou tentando subir aquela grande colina de esperança_

**For a destination / **_Por um destino_

**I realized quickly when I knew I should / **_Eu percebi rapidamente quando soube que_

**That the world was made up for this / **_Aquele__mundo era feito_ _por esta_

**Brotherhood of man / **_Irmandade dos homens_

**For whatever that means / **_Seja lá o que isso signifique_

_**.**_

**And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed / **_E então eu choro algumas vezes quando estou deitada na cama_

**Just to get it all out what's in my head / **_Apenas para excluir tudo o que está em minha cabeça_

**And I, I am feeling a little peculiar / **_E eu, eu estou me sentindo um pouco peculiar_

.

.

"_Foi nessa época que me ocorreu a ideia, ou a possibilidade de tentar um contato com Phil. Seu pai e eu namoramos no tempo da UCLA... Sim! Eu cursei alguns anos de Medicina na UCLA e abandonei tudo, quando me apaixonei perdidamente por Charles Swan._

_Mas Phil, além de meu namorado na época, era também meu melhor amigo, e eu tinha certeza que o havia magoado profundamente terminando nosso namoro, para me casar com Charlie._

_Isso tinha acontecido há quase dois anos, e bastou um único telefonema para que Phil, imediatamente voasse para Jacksonville, a fim de me encontrar..._

_Ele pareceu entender que eu andava perdida e me ajudou a enxergar que eu precisava de um tempo. Tive uma conversa muito difícil com Charlie – o problema nunca foi com ele, o problema estava em mim e no que havia se tornado a minha vida –, e fui embora, levando apenas Bella comigo. _

_Phil nos acompanhou numa longa viagem de carro até Phoenix, que sem que eu soubesse, acabou me proporcionando minha própria viagem interior de autodescoberta. _

_Foram vários e insanos meses na estrada!... Phil, Bella e eu vivemos inúmeras aventuras, tivemos que enfrentar vários trabalhos temporários e adversidades até chegar à Phoenix...! Mas nos divertimos muito!..._

_Uma vez aqui em Phoenix, me deixei levar pelo carinho e pelos cuidados do Phil, e vindo morar com ele, engravidei de você um pouco antes do aniversário de um ano da Bella..._

_Não. Você não foi planejada, Nessie... Mas nada na minha vida foi...!" _

.

Bella fez uma nova pausa para tomar um pouco do seu refrigerante e enxugar uma lágrima teimosa que brilhava na linha da sua mandíbula. Alice ainda lhe afagava as costas e eu senti uma mão absurdamente quente vir cobrir a minha.

Saltei levemente de susto e olhando para o lado, vi Jake sentado agora junto de mim. Olhos negros intensos e insondáveis nos meus...

Só então percebi que eu estava chorando. As lágrimas desceram sem que eu pudesse evitar, e banhavam minhas bochechas.

Edward já havia voltado à letra da música desde que Bella interrompeu a leitura...

.

**And so I wake in the morning and I step outside** / _E então eu acordo pela manhã e saio lá para fora_

**And I take deep breath** / _E eu tomo um fôlego profundo_

**And I get real high** / _E eu me elevo_

**And I scream from the top of my lungs** / _E grito a plenos pulmões_

**What's going on?** / _O que está acontecendo?_

.

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's goin' on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's going on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

.

Ele cantou mais uma trecho e voltou para a melodia só no violão, enquanto Bella respirava profundamente algumas vezes, para depois continuar a leitura da carta...

.

"_Sim. Você foi amada! E ainda é..._

_Quando olhei a primeira vez nos teus olhos compreendi o quanto a vida poderia me dar de belo... Tantas alegrias ainda estavam reservadas para mim. A depressão desapareceu como por encanto e com o passar do seu primeiro mês de vida percebi o quanto fui injusta com Charlie e nosso casamento._

_Percebi que _ele_ era o homem da minha vida, apesar de tudo de lindo que Phil me proporcionou. Foi por Charles Swan que me apaixonei à primeira vista!..._

_Acredite no amor à primeira vista, filha... Porque ele, de fato, existe! É forte e é eterno..._

_O meu foi temporariamente nublado pela depressão. Depressão essa que você curou... Você dispersou as nuvens e fez o sol voltar a brilhar, Nessie! _

_Bella, e todas as suas necessidades ainda de bebê, me impediram de chegar ao fundo do poço, mas a cura foi _você_ quem trouxe._

_Assim, decidi voltar para Charlie. Renovada. _Inteira_._

_Tão inteira que decidi deixar em Phoenix a melhor coisa que me aconteceu neste tempo fora: _você_._

_Primeiro, e principalmente, porque eu não podia te tirar de junto do homem tão generoso e honesto, que me amou tão abnegadamente... Phil não merecia ficar sem sua filha... Eu não podia, _não tinha o direito_ de tirar mais nada dele._

_Segundo, porque tive medo que Charlie não compreendesse e não me aceitasse de volta trazendo um bebê de outro homem. Mesmo que nós estivéssemos separados, também não seria justo com ele._

_Só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil pra mim te deixar, Nessie!"_

_._

**And I try, oh my God do I try** / _E eu tento, oh meu Deus como eu tento_

**I try all the time** / _Eu tento o tempo todo_

**In this institution** / _Nesta instituição_

**And I pray, oh my God do I pray** / _E eu rezo, oh meu Deus como eu rezo_

**I pray every single day** / _Eu rezo a cada dia comum_

**For a revolution** /_ Por uma revolução_

.

**And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed / **_E então eu choro algumas vezes quando estou deitada na cama_

**Just to get it all out what's in my head / **_Apenas para excluir tudo o que está em minha cabeça_

**And I, I am feeling a little peculiar / **_E eu, eu estou me sentindo um pouco peculiar_

.

"_Entenda que jamais minha escolha foi entre você e sua irmã. Jamais escolhi uma em detrimento da outra. Eu apenas escolhi o meu amor...! Escolhi o homem sem o qual não poderia viver, mesmo faltando um pedaço do meu coração que deixei com você..._

_Charlie também não tem culpa de nada, muito menos o Phil. _

_Sei que jamais poderemos recuperar todos os anos que eu perdi, e eu já nem tenho mais tempo para isso..._

_Assim, hoje a tarde, enquanto eu estava sentada na varanda de meu quarto aqui no hospital, ouvindo o canto dos rouxinóis na grande árvore bem em frente ao meu quarto, usei uma navalha para cortar um fundo falso nas últimas páginas do livro-roteiro que estou fazendo para sua irmã._

_Tenho colocado tudo que posso lá, mas meu pouco tempo de vida, não me permitirá terminá-lo. Ficarão muitas páginas vazias no final, onde eu espero que vocês duas escrevam um novo futuro juntas..._

_Algumas destas páginas vazias estarão cortadas e escondidas pelas últimas que estão coladas. Há algo ali para vocês! Um presente!..."_

.

Bella fez uma pausa estupefata para arfar, levando a mão direita ao pescoço, num gesto muito peculiar de surpresa.

Depois, ela soltou a carta por um instante e, ansiosamente, pegou o 'mapa' procurando pela última folha, no final de tudo.

De fato, havia ali, no final em branco do 'mapa' várias folhas vazias, que Renée não teve tempo de preencher. Bella passou sua mão pela folha lisa, sentindo. Todos se aproximaram mais, curiosos. Edward ainda tocava ao seu lado, neste momento sem cantar...

Logo, Bella sentiu o fundo falso num buraquinho no canto central, bem perto da brochura.

– _Oh. Meu. deus...!_ – ela arfou muito baixo.

Pressionou seu dedo com mais força no papel da última folha em branco e perfurando-o, expôs um quadradinho cortado nas folhas vazias do 'mapa'. Dentro dele, havia dois pequenos medalhões de ouro, ela os pegou cuidadosamente em seus dedos e buscou meu olhar com seus chocolates líquidos arregalados – brilhando fanaticamente –, e sorrindo admirada, me ofereceu para que eu pegasse um deles.

Os dois medalhões eram idênticos, delicadamente pequenos e redondos – mais ou menos 1,5 cm de diâmetro. Ambos tinham o mesmo símbolo em alto relevo de ouro fosco por cima: um número oito deitado. Juntas, vimos que eles podiam se abrir e nos olhando rapidamente abrimos os dois em uma inexplicável sincronia. Juntas, arfamos em seguida...

– _Oh deus...!_ – foi minha vez de sibilar, apesar do calombo alojado em minha garganta.

Arfamos porque, dentro dos medalhões havia duas miniaturas da foto grande que estava no 'mapa': Renée com nós duas em seu colo. Arfamos porque do outro lado, por trás da face que se abria havia uma inscrição em francês: _"Mais do que minha própria vida"_; traduziu Alice prontamente. Ela também chorava... e Rose e Stella também. Na verdade, Emmett e Quil limpavam o rosto toda hora, tentando disfarçar suas lágrimas teimosas. Sorri um sorriso banhado do meu próprio choro, olhando para os dois quando Edward cantou mais um trecho da música, no qual todos nós fizemos coro na parte do refrão...

.

**And so I wake in the morning and I step outside** / _E então eu acordo pela manhã e saio lá para fora_

**And I take deep breath** / _E eu tomo um fôlego profundo_

**And I get real high** / _E eu me elevo_

**And I scream from the top of my lungs** / _E grito a plenos pulmões_

**What's going on?** / _O que está acontecendo?_

.

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's goin' on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's going on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

.

Enquanto todos cantavam em coro, Edward pediu:

– Alice, por favor, tire aqui do meu pescoço minha corrente de ouro... – ela aquiesceu, compreendendo o que ele queria.

Alice removeu a corrente do pescoço dele e, pegando o medalhão da mão da Bella, imediatamente o colocou na correntinha. Bella buscou num salto o olhar apaixonado do Edward e sorriu cegamente compreendendo o que ele estava fazendo. Ela não carregaria pra sempre somente o medalhão de nossa mãe, mas também algo _dele_...

Sorri de lábios colados olhando aquela cena linda, quando uma voz rouca e suave demandou:

– Nessie...! – era Jake e com os dois braços dobrados ao lado de sua cabeça, também retirando uma correntinha preta de poliéster de seu pescoço e me entregando logo em seguida, com os olhos brilhando. Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando expulsar essa possível alucinação. Mas daí ele enfatizou seu gesto seriamente e, interpretando errado o movimento da minha cabeça, pediu. – Aceite... Por favor...

Alice, após colocar o medalhão de Bella em seu pescoço, pegou o meu e a correntinha oferecida por Jacob e veio colocar em mim.

Os outros ainda faziam coro com a música:

.

.

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's goin' on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

**And I sing hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea** / _E eu canto hey-yeah-yea-eah, eah hey yea yea_

**I said hey! what's going on?** / _Eu disse hey! O que está acontecendo?_

.

Bella teria voltado à leitura do trecho final da carta, mas foi Alice quem nos chamou a atenção para um detalhe:

– Bella! Veja! – apontou ela para o pequeno esconderijo de papel encravado no 'mapa'. Todos nós esticamos mais ainda os pescoços para ver. O que poderia ainda ter ali?... Edward nunca parava de tocar.

Bella enfiou seu dedo dentro do pequeno buraquinho no 'mapa' e retirou de lá uma chave dourada. Ela segurou a chave bem na pontinha e levantou até a altura de nossos olhos, encarando-a confusa. Depois piscou e voltou a carta, ansiosamente.

.

"_Bom, espero que vocês gostem dos medalhões e das fotos, minhas filhas!... E Nessie, sempre esperarei que, um dia, você possa me perdoar. É claro que passados alguns anos eu já estava arrependida do que fiz, mas já não havia mais como voltar atrás... Principalmente, agora que me descobri com câncer... Agora, aqui no hospital, enquanto espero o dia da derradeira batida do meu coração, realmente acho que esta doença nasceu do meu remorso pelo que te fiz..._

_Mas, ao mesmo tempo, olho para a vida que tive com Charlie e Bella, e não consigo deixar de pensar que, em parte, também fiz a coisa certa!..._

_Sejam unidas e cúmplices. _

_Meu sangue e meu amor unem vocês duas... Sejam irmãs de verdade! _

_Por vezes_ estamos _muito próximos de uma pessoa, ou de outra... Por vezes_ estamos _namorando alguém aleatório... Mas, lembrem que vocês _sempre serão _irmãs._ Estar _é diferente de_ ser! _Isso não se pode modificar...!_

_Usem a chave para abrir uma pequena caixa que deixei escondida em meu quarto no alojamento da UCLA. Há algo lá, que se vocês souberem usar com sabedoria, poderá servir como uma herança minha para vocês!..._

_Fiquem em paz e lembrem-se: amo muito vocês!_

_Com amor,_

_Renée!..."_

.

Bella soluçou chorando alto e me puxou para seus braços. Arfei assustada por um momento, depois correspondi seu abraço murmurando repetidamente:

– Eu a perdoei... eu a perdoei...!

Edward entoou o trecho final, deixando sua voz perfeita se arrastar e morrer lentamente:

.

**Twenty-five years and my life is still / **_Vinte e cinco anos e minha vida está imóvel_

**I'm trying to get up that great big hill of hope / **_Estou tentando subir aquela grande colina de esperança_

**For a destination / **_Por um destino_

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Peguei as chaves da pick up na cozinha do Phil e arremessei para Jake que, numa recepção perfeita, levantou seu definido braço direito para pegá-las.

– Muito cuidado com meu carro!... – recomendei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Pode deixar comigo, Bells...! Amanhã cedinho venho trazer ele pra você e aproveito pra procurar algum meio de transporte pra mim.

– Humm... Vai comprar um carro? – perguntei curiosa, no mesmo instante em que Edward, vindo juntar-se a nós na frente da casa do Phil, envolveu minha cintura por trás e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro. Estremeci e num reflexo inconsciente e involuntário, circundei seus braços fortes com os meus, alisando lentamente num carinho.

– Ainda não sei se compro um carro ou uma moto... – informou Jake, me respondendo. – Vamos ver o que minhas economias podem pagar!... – ele sorriu seu sorriso absurdamente branco, apesar da escuridão da noite e da pouca iluminação do poste da rua. E completou acenando. – Até amanhã então, pessoal!

Os outros, perto do Jipão também acenaram, despedindo-se não só dele, mas de Diego e Quil também.

Há uma hora, encerramos a sessão choradeira da fogueira lá trás quando Phil, visivelmente tocado com a carta e as revelações de minha mãe, ajoelhou-se na frente da Stella, ainda sentada na rede, e a pediu em casamento. Nessie ofegou surpresa, Stella precisou de um minuto para se recuperar do susto, e controlar o choro, mas aceitou sorrindo radiante e todos nós aplaudimos...!

Os outros se despediam dos noivos, quando a pedido meu, Edward montou minha barraca de camping lá nos fundos, ao lado das brasas ainda quentinhas da fogueira; para que Nessie e eu dormíssemos acampando no quintal e deixássemos Phil e Stella mais à vontade em casa.

– A gente vai dormir _aqui_?... – estranhou Nessie, franzindo a testa.

– Aposto que esse "projeto de _patricinha"_ nunca acampou nem no quintal dos fundos de casa!... – ironizou Emmett. Nessie mostrou a língua pra ele como resposta. _Nop!..._ Este "projeto de _patricinha"_, pelo visto, nunca fez isso...!

– Pois é! Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez... – rebati. – Nós vamos dormir aqui hoje. – sentenciei. Edward torceu o nariz, mas acatou minha decisão. É claro que ele iria querer que eu fosse dormir no hotel, mas eu apenas _tinha_ que ficar com Nessie, pelo menos enquanto ainda estivesse aqui em Phoenix.

Seus irmãos, mais Rose e Jazz já embarcavam no monstruoso Jipe, quando num movimento em espiral, me enrosquei em meus braços para me despedir:

– Nem posso acreditar que vamos dormir separados... – queixou-se Edward com um beicinho perfeito. Não consegui não rir!...

Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e o beijei delicadamente. Edward continuou reclamando:

– O dia hoje foi tão insano...! – ele tinha razão. _Flashes_ invadiram minha mente, desenfreados. Nossa reconciliação no aeroporto, minha corrida contra o tempo para chegar lá, nossa transa deliciosa no banheiro de lá!... E agora à noite, mais segredos de minha mãe no 'mapa'... Suspirei profundamente, antes de me lembrar de algo muito importante que Edward colocou em sua carta de _quase_ despedida. Edward, que não perdia nenhuma mudança no meu rosto, perguntou imediatamente. – Que foi, amor?...

– Acabo de me lembrar que sequer conversamos sobre Cínthia e o bebê... – sussurrei. Seus olhos faiscaram para os outros rindo e conversando animadamente no Jipão. Alice não nos ouviria.

Edward colou sua testa na minha e olhando nos meus olhos disse:

– Não há muito que falar Bella... – ele hesitou, por um instante. – Cínthia está grávida do James, e pelo visto, eles já transavam há algum tempo... – pude perceber a tristeza em sua voz. E podia apostar que ele não sentia só por Alice ter sido enganada. Ele continuou. – Por mais que ela jure que me enganou por se sentir desamparada por ele, e ainda gostar de mim; tudo isso foi muito difícil e triste pra mim. Foi como eu coloquei na carta... Já estava me acostumando com a ideia de ser pai!... – ele deu de ombros timidamente.

Hesitei já sentindo meu rosto esquentar, depois sibilei desviando da intensidade de seu olhar de absinto:

– Bom... Talvez você não tenha que esperar tanto tempo assim...

– _O quê?_ – seu tom se elevou com a surpresa.

– Temos sido muito imprudentes, Edward...! – justifiquei realmente preocupada. Ele gaguejou.

– Ma-mas... V-você tá atrasada... Ou... O q... – eu ri.

– Não... Na verdade, estou esperando meu ciclo para daqui a sete dias ainda... Só então eu começaria a tomar os anticoncepcionais que Alice me fez comprar no Texas... – expliquei. Seus braços apertaram ainda mais o círculo em minha cintura. Ele processou por um minuto minhas palavras, depois sorriu zombeteiro e disparou, me fazendo arfar:

– Tomara que não venha!... – revirei meus olhos dramaticamente e choramingando. Ele não pode estar falando sério...!

Neste exato instante, Nessie chegou à porta da frente ainda aberta, e chamou:

– Bella!... Estou pronta! – ela usava uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha e comprida. Aposto que ela só apareceu aqui assim porque viu que o Jake já tinha ido embora!... Além disso, ela também tinha sua mochila nas costas...! Revirei os olhos novamente... Edward riu e mexeu com ela:

– Vocês só vão acampar no quintal dos fundos de casa, Nessie! Não é nenhuma operação de guerra!...

Ela gargalhou descarada e foi me esperar lá dentro.

Busquei os lábios dele com os meus num beijo breve de boa noite. Depois trouxe minha mão até as olheiras escuras sobre seus olhos, fitando deslumbrada, todo o carinho com que ele me olhava. Edward me informou:

– Não dormi esta noite achando que havia te perdido... – confessou. Meu coração se acelerou com a intensidade da dor das lembranças.

– Shh... – o silenciei com meu dedo indicador de leve sobre seus lábios perfeitos. – Esquece isso!...

Emmett finalmente buzinou impaciente. Edward o olhou de cara feia.

– Eu também tenho que entrar... – lamentei.

Edward se afastou perguntando:

– Qual é a programação para amanhã? Vocês vão ensaiar a que horas? – já ansioso.

– Preciso levar Nessie ao ensaio de balé pela manhã... Jake vem trazer a pick up cedo. – Edward franziu a testa, eu completei. – Nosso ensaio aqui deve ser pela tarde.

– Queria passar algum tempo a sós com você amanhã... – ele fez beicinho de novo. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior tentando controlar a necessidade de avançar naquela boca.

– Humm... Vou ver o que posso fazer!... – fingi desfazer.

Edward andou de costas para o carro, quando Emmett buzinou de novo. Na verdade, tive uma ótima ideia, mas esperaria sem prometer nada pra ele. Não sabia ainda como as coisas se encaminhariam...

Emmett fez o motor do Jipão estourar e Edward, finalmente, correu e embarcou.

Assim que eles dobraram a esquina, corri para dentro.

Nessie vinha da cozinha trazendo _cookies_ e um saco de _M&M_. Parei e a encarei, incrédula. Ela deu de ombros e justificou-se:

– Vomitei todo o almoço e depois não comi mais nada... – lutei para fazer cara de paisagem, antes que ela se sentisse condenada e chamei, usando minha cabeça numa jogada:

– Vamos dormir, então!...

Enquanto eu fechava a barraca de camping por dentro, Nessie abriu sua mochila e retirou de lá uma lanterna. Escorreguei para dentro do saco de dormir e ela ainda sentada abriu o pacote de _M&M's_. Afastei meus cabelos molhados do banho que acabara de tomar e Nessie também se enfiou embaixo de seu saco de dormir.

E, naturalmente, começamos a conversar enquanto brincávamos de jogar os _M&M's_ pro alto, para que eles caíssem em nossas bocas abertas. Estávamos lado a lado, cabeças coladas e ríamos muito.

– Então... – ela hesitou, como se estivesse muito curiosa a respeito de algo, mas não soubesse bem como perguntar. – Vocês... quero dizer... Você e Edward já namoram há quanto tempo?...

– Pouco! – rebati sorrindo logo após capturar um _M&M_ amarelo que caiu certeiro, em minha boca. – Nos conhecemos em NOLA há vinte dias...!

– Hã... – hesitou ela novamente, procurando palavras. – Parece que vocês já se conhecem há muito tempo!... – deixou pairar, eu apertei meus lábios prendendo a gargalhada. Já fazia uma ideia de _onde_ ela queria chegar.

– Ah é?... Você acha?...

– A-hã... – ela jogou dois _M&M's_ para o alto e conseguiu pegar os dois. Como eu não disse mais nada, ela acrescentou. – Vocês parecem muito intensos...! É... _nojento_! – eu ri alto.

– Bom... Estamos apaixonados!... – me defendi. Sem poder se controlar mais, ela finalmente chegou onde queria rolando de lado e buscando meus olhos, como se eu fosse ou pudesse mentir.

– Vocês transam? – categórica. Olhos castanhos brilhantes de curiosidade genuína. Eu ri de novo e fui sincera.

– Sim!

– Sabia...! – sibilou vitoriosa antes de deitar novamente. – E ele foi o primeiro ou você já...? – ela deixou a pergunta no ar, e eu ri de novo.

– Não. Eu nunca tinha transado com ninguém antes dele!... – a chuva de _M&M's_ continuava.

Nessie fez mais uma pausa nervosa de hesitação. Não a pressionei. Ao seu tempo, ela acabou perguntando:

– E como é?... – depressa, num jorro constrangido. Foi a minha vez de rolar de lado e me apoiar no cotovelo para olhá-la, antes de responder.

– É a melhor coisa do mundo quando se está apaixonada e com a pessoa certa!... – sorri. Ela revirou os olhos. Depois fez outra pausa, mais nervosa ainda e corou. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas interrogativamente. Segundos depois, ela conseguiu perguntar:

– E o Jake? – nova pergunta feita num jorro. Eu ri alto de novo.

– Quê que tem o Jake?... – rebati, com a voz embargada de tanto rir. Ela nervosa, virou o saco de _M&M's_ em sua boca. Senti minha testa franzir incrédula com aquilo.

– Vocês sempre foram só...? Ele já...? – deixou as perguntas no ar, falando com a boca cheia de _M&M's_.

– Não, Nessie!... Jake e eu fomos criados juntos, como irmãos... – ela revirou os olhos, contrariada. Meu rosto se franziu em confusão. – O que foi agora? – demandei.

– _É por causa disso que ela agora me vê como sua irmãzinha..._ – guinchou irritada, depois soltou um _"Argh!..."_ É sério mesmo que ela rosnou?... Gargalhei.

– E _sim...!_ – respondi, finalmente, satisfazendo a sua curiosidade. – Jake já transou há muito tempo!... Ele perdeu sua virgindade com uma _bitch_ que ele namorou chamada Leah Clearwater... – Nessie se encolheu com este nome. Tratei de explicar. – Ele era _louco_ por ela, e eles namoraram por um tempo. Depois, ela o trocou por um amigo dele do colégio, Sam Uley... Jake ficou arrasado. Leah fazia questão de desfilar com o Sam por todo lugar que ele ia. Só pra provocar ciúmes... Um pouco antes da nossa formatura, Sam deu o fora nela para ficar com sua prima, Emily Korey. Depois disso, pelo que ele me falou por telefone, a Leah ainda andou atrás dele, mas o Jake já nem quis mais nada com ela!...

– Tadinho do Jake... – sibilou Nessie com um biquinho e as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

– Então... – continuei. – Depois disso tudo que ele passou, e agora na facul e com todas aquelas garotas por lá... – me interrompi sugestivamente. – Não sei, Nessie! Não posso te dizer com que olhos ele olhou para você... – concluí pesarosa por ela. Nessie ficou realmente triste com tudo que lhe contei. Mas, de fato, depois de tudo que o Jake passou, a tendência é ele virar o maior galinha que a _UOPX_ já viu!... _Ou não, né!..._

Vendo a tristeza estampada no rosto da minha irmã, quis confirmar:

– Você tá mesmo a fim dele?... – sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não. – respondeu ela resoluta, levantando-se também apoiada no cotovelo, e me encarando séria e de frente. – Não estou a fim dele, Bella. – disse firmemente. – É muito mais profundo! Você não entende? Sofri um _imprinting_ por ele...! – revirei meus olhos. Dá pra acreditar que ela caiu mesmo nessa história de _imprinting_!...

– _Okay_, Nessie...! – resmunguei, desfazendo-me. – Prometo que vou conversar com ele e saber de tudo!... Vamos ver o que ele realmente achou de você...

– E ele diria...! – duvidou ela, rindo de lado. Revirei meus olhos de novo.

– _É claro_ que ele diria, Nessie! Sou a melhor amiga dele! Jake não tem segredos pra mim...! – me gabei só um pouquinho, apontando para mim mesma com o polegar...!

Ainda conversamos também sobre nós duas esperando ansiosamente pelos nossos ciclos menstruais. Por motivos diferentes... Mas ainda assim, era uma coincidência engraçada...! Depois desmaiamos exaustas...

No dia seguinte, já estávamos no quarto da Nessie, fazendo nossa higiene matinal antes do café-da-manhã cheiroso da Stella. Terminei de me trocar primeiro e fui para a cozinha, no exato instante que Jake chegou para devolver minha pick up.

– E aí? Como foi o acampamento?... – perguntou ele, sentando-se na mesa a convite do Phil.

– Legal! – sorri.

Nessie chegou à cozinha já vestida numa malha de balé azul marinho e rosa; cabelos presos na redinha rosa, sapatilhas com laços de cetim trançados na perna e sua inseparável mochila. Ela parou por um segundo surpresa com a presença de Jake aqui. Ele sorriu tranquilamente para ela e disse:

– Bom dia, bailarina! – ela corou violentamente. Hum... Observando os sinais, ele parece tão natural na presença dela!... Não vejo nenhum sinal de nervosismo ligado a algum interesse... Comecei naturalmente.

– Sabe Jake... Edward disse ontem que queria passar algum tempo comigo esta manhã... – Nessie se serviu de suco de laranja na frente da geladeira aberta. Jake me instigou:

– Hã...? E o que tem?...

– Tem que vou precisar de um favor seu... – Nessie parou de costas imobilizada na beira da pia atrás do Jake, copo de suco sendo levado à boca.

– Qual? É só pedir!... – dispôs-se ele. Eu sorri satisfeita.

– Leva a Nessie no balé pra mim!... – fui categórica no exato instante que ela tomou um gole de seu suco, cuspindo-o logo em seguida, num esguicho que respingou em toda a pia, desesperadamente surpresa com o que eu estava aprontando. Prendi o riso. Jake não chegou a ver. Apenas me respondeu sorrindo prestativo:

– É claro!...

Nessie girou o corpo e me fuzilou vermelha, atrás dele. Sem ele ver, pisquei ironicamente pra ela. Isso é pelos duzentos _grand pliés_ que você me obrigou a fazer na barra no ensaio de ontem... _irmãzinha!..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Acordei gratamente surpreso com um corpo quente vindo cobrir e envolver o meu com perfume e calor. Ainda de olhos fechados, meus braços circundaram aquela cintura fina, e o perfume de morango dos cabelos – que eu conhecia muito bem – me deu a certeza de que aquele paraíso não era um sonho...! Meus sonhos nunca fizeram justiça a este perfume!...

Além disso, podia sentir o cheiro intenso de fêmea, que instigava em mim instintos totalmente selvagens: era Bella...

Ela deve ter lido algum tom de confusão em meu rosto, porque riu levemente e se explicou divertida:

– Surpresaaa!... – voz baixa e rouca, e despretensiosamente sensual.

– Bella!... – desafinei num sussurro.

Eu estava enfiado numa boxer e nada mais.

Bella já se postara sobre mim, distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto e pescoço, e me dando uma boa noção do que eu gostaria para todas as manhãs da minha vida.

Minha ereção instantânea – que já devia estar a meio mastro com meu despertar iminente – quase fez explodir minha cueca.

Bella apenas tinha esse poder sobre mim: um misto de tesão incompreensível com amor incomensurável...

Girei meu corpo invertendo nossas posições. Bella arfou, mas eu não permiti que ela recuperasse o fôlego... Colei nossos lábios e, invadindo sua boca com minha língua ansiosa, impaciente e exigente, experimentei seu sabor a fim de curar minha abstinência de quase dez horas... Era muito pra mim!...

Eu provavelmente devia estar com mau hálito matinal. Bella, no entanto, não me deixou intimidar por isso... Suas mãos pequenas cerraram-se em punhos nos meus cabelos, impedindo que eu me afastasse. Sua língua duelou com a minha com gemidos de prazer ecoando de sua garganta.

Senti todo o sangue do meu corpo ir se concentrar em meu membro que latejava de desejo. Deixei que minha mão esquerda deslizasse pela lateral do corpo delicioso dela, e quando alcancei o lado interno de sua coxa, puxei sua perna a fim de me acomodar exatamente ali. Involuntariamente, meu quadril ondulou de encontro ao corpo de Bella, que gemeu profundamente. Também gemi. Mas no meu caso não foi somente prazer... A calça jeans que Bella usava me machucou um pouco e precisava sair logo dali...!

Então, me afastei ajoelhando apoiado nos meus pés. Mãos em minhas próprias coxas. Bella choramingou.

Tomamos nosso tempo numa troca de olhares ofegante. Tentei falar a ela, através dos meus olhos, de todo o amor que eu sentia. Bella me correspondeu com os olhos castanhos brilhantes de desejo e confiança.

Tentei abrir os botões de sua calça, mas ela não deixou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha interrogativa. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior prendendo o riso e tentando disciplinar sua própria ansiedade. Ela queria brincar um pouco...! Apimentar as coisas!... Eu poderia fazer isso!

Então, prepare-se para arder que nem pimenta, _D. Isabella!..._ Vou fazer você me implorar...

Bella ergueu seu corpo da cama e se apoiando nas mãos, rapidamente sentou-se de frente para mim, que ainda ajoelhado entre suas pernas abertas e dobradas, compreendi o brilho de desejo em seus olhos e segurei suas mãos pequenas no exato instante em que ela viria tocar a pele exposta do meu peito e abdômen.

Ela me lançou um olhar de desafio, com a sobrancelha arqueada incrédula. Dei voz às minhas intenções:

– Nada disso, Swan. – seus olhos arderam intensamente. – _Eu_ estou no controle hoje...! – enfatizei o pronome. Ela corou levemente.

E, sorrindo diabolicamente, me inclinei e levei a ponta da minha língua lentamente até o seu pescoço, onde deixei que ela deslizasse numa carícia muito suave. Bella estremeceu e começou a respirar pesadamente.

Deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem pela pele macia dos seus braços, antes de levantá-los juntos ao alto, bem do lado de sua cabeça. Bella manteve a posição, e eu puxei a ponta de sua camiseta retirando-a para logo em seguida, abrir seu sutiã, retirá-lo e me servir do sabor de seus mamilos já enrijecidos só pra mim.

Alternei seus dois seios em sucções violentas que provocaram um guincho agudo e alto de Bella, o que só me fez imaginar que meus irmãos, e seus respectivos namorados, tenham saído quando ela chegou.

Bella estava totalmente entregue. Seu corpo desfaleceu e caiu flácido novamente no colchão. Eu, porém, a envolvi com meus braços e apoiando sua coluna por trás, de baixo para cima, e com a mão espalmada mantendo sua cabeça levemente levantada; tomei sua boca na minha num beijo sedento que Bella correspondeu inebriada de desejo.

Depois de misturar nossos sabores na dança insana de nossas línguas, afastei nossas bocas bruscamente, provocando um ruído de lamúria em sua garganta. Sua testa franziu-se e um biquinho formou-se em sua boca... Estava cada vez mais impossível bancar o difícil e esperar que Bella implorasse por minha penetração dentro dela.

Deixei que meus dedos passeassem por suas costelas levemente, depois sua barriga perfeita, e Bella oscilou entre o gemido e a risada, antes que eu alcançasse o botão e o zíper de sua calça jeans.

Ela apenas levantou o corpo permitindo que eu puxasse sua calça e calcinha de uma só vez. Ao que parecia, ela já havia se livrado das meias e do tênis antes de subir na cama para me acordar.

Segurando seus tornozelos abri bem suas pernas para melhor desfrutar da visão do paraíso. Suspirei – sem poder me controlar – quando vi o quanto ela estava molhada só pra mim. Ela sorriu vitoriosa. É claro que ela perceberia o pequeno deslize em meu teatrinho "estou _dificinho_ hoje...!" Meu coração até se acelerou com a visão da intimidade de Bella assim – sendo entregue pra mim como uma oferenda dos deuses, tal qual foi na nossa primeira vez, em Dallas.

Seus seios subiam e desciam de expectativa, o que me fez recordar que eu estava no comando hoje.

– De costas, Swan. – ordenei, tentando manter o tom imperativo. Bella engoliu em seco e mordeu seu lábio inferior, antes de virar lentamente com expectativa. Precisei reunir toda minha capacidade de concentração pra não avançar nela de uma vez e acabar logo com tudo isso.

Contemplei seu traseiro delicioso por um minuto e lembrei-me de tirar minha própria cueca. Bella arfava e eu podia imaginar sua necessidade de fricção no nervo sensível entre as pernas, que devia ser o reflexo da minha.

Levantei seu corpo, puxando com muito cuidado seu quadril até que ela ficasse apoiada nos joelhos, seus cotovelos e antebraços serviram de base para seu corpo curvado. Sua respiração era ofegante em expectativa.

Segurando minha extensão, esfreguei a cabeça pelos pequenos lábios dela e circundei toda sua entrada fumegante. Bella resfolegou alto um _"Huummg..."_

Notei que ela, apoiando-se em um braço só, usou sua mão direita para aliviar a necessidade em seu clitóris, e rápido demais – antes que eu pudesse impedir – ela empinou seu traseiro para trás, roçando no membro que eu ainda mantinha ali, e na verdade, quase fazendo com que nos encaixássemos. Rosnei descontrolado com minha própria necessidade por ela.

Ainda tentando fazê-la implorar por mim, puxei sua mão direita de seu clitóris, tentando soar rude – mas sem muito sucesso!... E agarrei um tufo de seu cabelo em punho, fazendo-a virar com muito cuidado, antes de perguntar:

– Você não vai implorar, Swan?... Eu disse que precisaria... – minha voz embargada com meu desejo insano por ela. Bella gemeu ofegante e com o rosto virado sobre seu ombro, sorriu torto em desafio. _"Implora logo amor... Já não aguento mais...!"_ Pensei angustiado já e sem querer abandonar nossa fantasia. _"Preciso estar dentro de você o quanto antes... Agora!"_

– _DIGA!..._ – exigi. Nada. Ela mordeu os lábios. Esfreguei meu membro em sua entrada novamente e pude sentir em minha glande, a vibração das contrações de seus músculos íntimos clamando por mim. _Caraalhooo Bellaaa...!_

Ela estava me desafiando e eu ia acabar cedendo...

Com uma parte ínfima do meu cérebro que ainda podia raciocinar, entendi que talvez Bella precisasse apenas de um estímulo de maior precisão em sua intimidade. Talvez meu membro não a atingisse no ponto onde ela ficaria realmente em chamas, clamando por mim. Soltei seu cabelo, abaixei e ainda aproveitando de sua posição exposta, percorri com minha língua úmida e quente toda a extensão dos seus pequenos lábios, lambendo descaradamente todo o líquido de lubrificação que já se acumulara ali, bem como meu próprio pré-gozo. _Deliciosa!..._

Bella gemeu alto. Será que eu disse aquilo alto?... Bom, se disse não percebi...! Repeti a lambida extensa e a cabeça dela pendeu descontrolada. Eu a segurava pelo quadril levemente curvilíneo, que era todo meu. Seus cabelos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro.

– _PEÇA!..._ – exigi novamente. Bella agora já ofegava mais ansiosamente. Ela estava nos enlouquecendo. Eu precisaria de toda minha concentração para não acabar com a festa toda logo na minha primeira estocada...!

Lambi sua intimidade novamente e depois soprei, Bella guinchou, mas não implorou por mim...

Aquilo não estava funcionando... Ela é mais forte do que eu podia supor!... E aquela expectativa temperava meu desejo de uma forma que jamais pude supor antes.

Então, me afastei um pouco e a perfurei em sua intimidade com um dígito, bruscamente.

– _AH...!_ – Bella soltou um gritinho agudo e totalmente erótico, gemi. Queria tanto ter feito aquilo com meu membro ao invés de meu dedo, que – frustrado – sem me controlar, girei minha mão e comecei a bombear para dentro e para fora, ao mesmo tempo em que movia meu dedo para baixo e para cima. Bella arfou um _"Eeedwaard...!"_

– _O quê?..._ – instiguei. Voz embargada, visão meio que nublada.

– _Edward...!_

– _PEÇA!..._

– _Oh... Por favor... Edward... Por favor... Me... possua! AGORA!..._

Bella não precisou pedir novamente. Com agilidade me postei de joelhos atrás dela e mantendo-a firmemente posicionada a minha frente, deslizei em sua intimidade quente e molhada, com volúpia e desespero. Nós arquejamos um _"Caralhooo..."_ em uníssono, e eu reunindo toda minha capacidade de concentração comecei a estocar violentamente dentro de Bella, que gemia alto totalmente ensandecida. Minha garganta entoava um ruído semelhante ao de um animal ferido.

Eu precisei me obrigar a firmar minha visão para contemplar a forma como meu membro duro feito pedra entrava indolente dentro da minha Bella, tocando-a o mais fundo possível, e depois, saía completamente úmido e brilhante dos sucos que ela liberava, para logo em seguida, penetrá-la novamente com firmeza... E, _puta-que-pariu_, Bella era tão apertada ao redor do meu membro latejante, e eu ainda podia sentir o desespero de sua intimidade se contraindo à minha volta, num orgasmo iminente.

Assim, antes que tudo acabasse rápido demais; eu me afastei e, mudando nossas posições, virei Bella de frente. Ela choramingou, mas com os olhos castanhos brilhantes nos meus, sorriu pra mim aprovando tudo aquilo.

Então, prendendo seu olhar no meu – e ainda enxergando inocência sem dissimulação ali –, eu lentamente peguei sua perna esquerda e a levantei a fim de colocá-la no meu ombro. Não meu ombro direito – que estaria na mesma direção da perna esquerda de Bella –, mas meu ombro esquerdo, fazendo com que a parte interna de sua coxa ficasse cruzada exatamente sobre seu clitóris. Depois, a penetrei novamente com força, colocando tudo de uma só vez. Bella guinchou alto, assim como eu também, porque a posição me fez entrar tão profundamente e sua carne inchada e molhada, mordia meu membro tão enlouquecida, que eu a apertei estocando sem cuidado e quase a partindo em duas... Ou dobrando-a ao meio...

– _EDWARD!..._ – ela gritou, e aquilo era música aos meus ouvidos!...

– _Puta merda, Bella...!_ – Eu também gemia guturalmente embargado.

Seu rosto estava distorcido de prazer, assim como o meu também devia estar, e eu podia sentir o suor escorrendo por minhas têmporas.

Meus movimentos bruscos e animalescos não foram muitos, porque logo ela gozaria ruidosamente, estimulada pelo clitóris esmagado por sua própria coxa. E eu, segundos depois, – e também estimulado pelos movimentos internos dela – também me liberaria dentro dela, permitindo que nossos néctares se misturassem na medida em que meus movimentos em ondas tornavam-se mais lentos e profundos, assim como meus gemidos...

Saí de dentro de Bella com um último lamúrio – pela falta do contato ardente de dentro do seu corpo –, e caí dormente, relaxando meus músculos ao seu lado; ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para o meu peito. Bella se aninhou ali, tentando estabilizar sua respiração, assim como eu.

– Adorei a surpresa, amor...! – cantei sorrindo e ainda ofegante. Bella levantou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo em meu peito e explicou.

– Pedi ao Jake que me fizesse o favor de levar Nessie ao balé...! Peguei um táxi e vim!... – sorrindo exultante.

Suspirei e também sorrindo debilmente pra ela, cantei muito irônico e satisfeito:

– E viva Jacob Black!...

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Bom, sem comentários para este finalzinho...! **pisca** ahsuahsuahsuahs_**

**_Com direito a uma pérola de ironia na fala final do Eddie! ahsuahs_**

**_Quem chorou com a carta da Renée aí levanta a mão? Bom, teve gente no Orkut que chorou...! =) Inclusive eu...!_**

**_Humm... E por falar nas minhas leitoras do Orkut, uma delas sentiu falta ou necessidade de um POV do Jake, para explicitar melhor os sentimentos deles com relação à nossa querida Nessie! Combinei com elas que colocaria isso num BPOV, com uma conversa franca entre ele e a Bella! O que vcs acham? Bom, essa conversa e mto mais teremos no próximo cap.! Que por sinal já tem nome: "Balada no Zafrina's"! ;)_**

**_Bjokas estaladas para minhas queridas Luna Stew e Nessinha Cullen! Obrigada pelos reviews amoras!  
_**

**_Agora, vão em frente e me deixem um review deste cap... :( Vou ficar tão feliz... ^^_**

**_*.*bjokas e até o próximo!*.*  
_**


	19. Balada no Zafrina's

**_N/A: Ooooiii! Cheguei!_**  
_**Acabei de fechar o cap. no Orkut e fui atualizar para minhas fofas e queridas leitoras do Nyah, achando que aqui ainda estaria com problemas...! Venho tentado att o final alternativo da minha short/song-fic há dez dias, sem sucesso! Mas... Parece que o problema já está solucionado pq postei tranquilamente! E vim, correndo postar nessa aqui tbm! *-***_  
_**Bom, já vou avisando que o cap. de hj foi divido em dois por ser ENORME! ahsuahsuahs Assim, como é meu costume, o próximo será "Balada no Zafrina's II" (a missão! ahsuahsuas)**_  
_**.**_  
_**A trilha sonora é dançante! Trata-se de:**_  
_**- David Guetta feat Fergie - Gettin' Over You**_  
_**- Far East Movement - Like a G6**_  
_**- Lady Gaga - Born this Way**_

_**Links, como sempre, no meu perfil!**_

_**Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *-***_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

18. BALADA NO _ZAFRINA'S_

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Dei a direção do velho estúdio de balé ao Jake, depois houve um silêncio constrangedor no carro. Eu olhava a sucessão de casas emparelhadas à minha direita, sem encontrar coragem de olhar pra ele.

Eu me sentia leve – apesar do constrangimento e da necessidade de esganar a Bella com minhas próprias mãos –, a fogueira de ontem e a leitura da carta da Renée, com meu consequente perdão, me conferiram uma leveza à alma que eu não imaginei que fosse capaz...

Segurei o pequeno medalhão de ouro que repousava em meu colo, pendurado pela gargantilha preta que Jake havia me dado ontem, e suspirei. Agora eu podia compreender a perspectiva dela... Agora eu sabia o que era amar tão impossivelmente uma pessoa, a ponto de ser capaz de largar tudo e todos por ele.

Renée falou em amor à primeira vista na carta, e eu já conhecia a versão mais forte, implacável e irremediável dele: o _imprinting_.

Bella não acreditava, mas eu realmente não me importava com isso. Eu sabia o que sentia e o fato dela ser cética com relação ao _imprinting_ não mudaria meus sentimentos.

Eu só me perguntava quais seriam os sentimentos dele...?

– Fiquei surpreso ontem quando você disse sua idade... – Jake finalmente interrompeu meus devaneios. – À primeira vista você me pareceu mais nova... – disse ele. _"À primeira vista você me pareceu perfeito...!" _Rebati mentalmente.

– Fiz dezessete no mês passado... – esclareci sem emoção. Mas, na verdade notei que até mesmo a Bella ficou surpresa com aquilo, deixando claro que ela também tivera a mesma impressão que Jake. Não me lembro muito bem, mas no dia em que nos conhecemos no _Encanto Park_, eu devo ter falado alguma coisa de quase dezesseis anos de ausência da Renée pra ela, mas foi só porque realmente achei que Renée havia voltado para Jacksonville mais tarde. Só que segundo o Phil, ela voltou quando eu fiz apenas um mês de vida...

– Qual é a da balada de sábado? – perguntou ele.

– É uma disputa, um desafio de dança... – revirei os olhos. – É uma longa história...! – na verdade tudo aquilo começava a perder o sentido pra mim.

– E o que vocês disputam afinal?... – perguntou ele divertido.

Arfei baixo tentando me lembrar, mas eu apenas... Não podia!... Bufei ao me dar conta do quanto tudo aquilo perdera o sentido pra mim. Quer dizer, não se tratava só de ser a rainha da dança do _Zafrina's_. Tratava-se principalmente de ser a garota mais popular e quente do colégio para ter a atenção do Nahuel. Mas agora... Que diferença fazia tudo isso?... Não era mais a atenção do Nahuel que importava pra mim...

– É ali? – Jake apontou e eu concordei. Ele estacionou em frente ao estúdio e desligou a pick up assim que eu desci. Franzi minha testa em confusão.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei, corando. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Vou assistir à aula... – disse ele, sorrindo lindamente. _Ai não!..._ Devo ter cerrado meus olhos em desespero, não sei. Pra piorar estavam todas ainda conversando numa rodinha de bailarinas do lado de fora. _Ai que ótimo!..._

_Todas_ elas viraram para observar curiosas e estupefatas o tamanho e a perfeição do garoto que acabara de chegar comigo... Revirei meus olhos. Bree e Claire primeiro ficaram boquiabertas, depois vermelhas de inveja, e começaram a cochichar freneticamente com as outras, especulando sobre meu novo amigo mais velho...

Jake caminhou ao meu lado e sorriu para as meninas, achando que eu pararia para cumprimentá-las; como eu passei direto, ele me acompanhou um pouco confuso.

Entrei e o apresentei a Mrs. Foy, antes de perguntar se haveria problema nele assistir ao ensaio. Ela pareceu um pouco hesitante, mas assentiu. Na verdade, assim como na terça, que cheguei aqui acompanhada por Bella, Mrs Foy parecia muito mais surpresa com minha nova vida social do que incomodada com ela. Eu sempre vinha ao ensaio acompanhada pela Ana, só que ninguém além de mim podia vê-la...!

Jake acomodou-se no mesmo sofá em que Bella estivera cochilando há dois dias. Não me lembro muito daquele ensaio de terça, eu realmente não estava nada bem...!

Fui trocar minhas sapatilhas e depois tirei a camiseta rosa e folgada que usava por cima da malha. Arrisquei uma última olhada para Jake e ele me analisava minuciosamente. Sorri muito corada para ele e consegui correr para a barra antes que todas aquelas _bitches_ chegassem aqui.

Comecei os exercícios de barra sozinha e sem música. Porém, logo a Mrs. Foy entraria no salão, seguida por todas as outras e, colocando a música clássica bem alta, ordenaria:

– _Okay_, meninas! Podem acompanhar os exercícios que a Nessie já começou...! – lutei para esquecer que o Jake estava ali e me concentrar na aula.

Quando contei cem _pliés_ – após os exercícios de alongamento –, a Mrs Foy bateu palmas encerrando este aquecimento e desafiou:

– _Muito bem!..._ Quero agora a sequencia completa de _attitudes, ____quem se lembra? – seus olhos escorregaram para mim, mas ela pareceu deliberar por um segundo e virando-se para Bree, chamou. – Venha Bree! Você comanda... – a coitada pareceu soar frio!... Eram mais de cem exercícios! Algum burburinho começou, mas a Mrs. Foy foi enérgica. – __Eu quero silêncio!____ Tratem de acompanhá-la...!_

___Bree caminhou hesitante para frente de todas nós e da grande parede espelhada e começou. Nós a acompanhamos, reproduzindo seus movimentos. Logo na passagem do quinto para o sexto __attitude... Ops!____ O sexto __attitude ____não era este!... Estranhei, e de fato, meu corpo já ia obedecendo minha memória e fazendo o __attitude ____correto. Pelo espelho vi que algumas meninas pararam confusas, vendo minha discordância de Bree e outras a acompanharam. Logo a Mrs Foy, pararia a música e guincharia com palmas estridentes:_

– _Basta, Bree!_ Pensei que você soubesse a sequencia, mas vejo que não é em todas vocês que posso confiar...! – Bree abaixou a cabeça humilhada. Mrs. Foy continuou. – _Nessie!..._ Assuma o comando!

Bree voltou envergonhada para o seu lugar e eu fui me posicionar na frente. A música que fora interrompida recomeçou e eu, muito concentrada, comecei a sequencia na ponta de pé. Nem todas puderam me acompanhar nisso. Claire fez até o vigésimo na ponta, depois desceu o pé.

Eu girava com graça e delicadeza. Minha perna subia em ângulos perfeitos, e a sequencia de _attitudes ____não recebeu nenhum retoque da Mrs. Foy. Ela apenas contava e chamava a atenção para os erros das outras meninas._

___Bree e Claire pareciam furiosas._

___Não ousei olhar para o Jake, mas também num relance, vi que ele não estava dormindo... Ele observava tudo interessado._

___Quando terminamos a sequencia completa de __attitudes, ____a Mrs. Foy comandou:_

– Agora, vocês farão improvisos! – Todas arfaram acabadas de exaustão, eu sorri. Eu adorava improvisar! – Nessie! Você quer começar? – eu assenti sorrindo. Mrs. Foy me devolveu o sorriso e completou. – Então, vá escolher sua música!...

Corri até o aparelho de som, bem perto de onde Jake estava. Seu olhar em mim, pela primeira vez, guardava alguma emoção. Mas, eu não podia definir qual... Também não me parecia atração, ou desejo, nem sequer era um mero interesse...! Lutei para ignorá-lo. Escolhi minha música e – um pouco afogueada – fui me colocar no centro da roda informal que as outras fizeram.

O piano suave começou os primeiros acordes da _Claire de Lune_, e eu dancei para o meu amor...

Eu não me sentia pesada. Pelo contrário, depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem e com Jake aqui, me assistindo, parecia que eu era uma pluma de tão leve!...

Cada movimento que eu fazia era pra ele, e eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim. Eu saltava, usava meus braços graciosamente e me deixava levar pela melodia romântica de _Debussy_. Terminei com um giro lento que recuperou minha ponta de pé perfeita!...

A música terminou comigo abaixada suavemente na posição final, e fez-se dois segundos de silêncio antes que Jake explodisse em palmas estridentes, de pé e sorrindo. Corei violentamente. Será que ele não sabia que aquilo era inadequado?... Mrs. Foy o olhou com a testa franzida, algumas meninas tentavam prender a risada, e Bree e Claire se entreolhavam significativamente. Por fim, Mrs. Foy encerrou a aula:

– Muito bem, Nessie!... Encerramos por hoje meninas...!

Caminhei para junto dele, que era onde estava minha mochila e sentei ao lado dela, a fim de trocar as sapatilhas, em silêncio e sem ousar encará-lo. Podia sentir os olhares das outras em nós, esperando que Jake e eu interagíssemos de alguma forma.

Quando me levantei, Jake acompanhou meu movimento e hesitante, perguntou:

– Nessie... Você gostaria de ir a um lugar comigo depois do almoço? – levantei meu olhar em choque. Seus olhos escuros buscavam prender os meus, mas eu ainda não conseguia enxergar o interesse que eu ansiava ali.

– Humm... Aonde? – perguntei baixo.

– Pensei que você poderia me ajudar a escolher um carro que... Quero comprar... Você gostaria?... – eu pisquei atônita, e antes que eu pudesse me recuperar, Jake acrescentou. – Depois, podíamos sair juntos para estrear meu carro novo e... Fazer o que você quiser...!

_Oh. Meu. deus!... Isso é um encontro!..._ As borboletas violentas do meu _imprinting_ voejaram em meu estômago e eu me senti nauseada. _NÃO!_ _Eu não posso vomitar agora..._

Assim, de boca fechada, feito uma completa imbecil, respondi ao convite dele com um aceno tímido e breve de cabeça. Jake abriu um sorriso deslumbrante!... _Ai não...!_ Agora é a hora que elas sobem garganta acima... Pedi licença num sibilo e disparei para o vestiário deserto do estúdio de balé.

Não cheguei a vomitar, porque não havia nada no meu estômago. Lavei o rosto e me senti melhor, depois aproveitei para tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida e colocar um vestido que, por sorte, eu havia jogado na mochila!...

Quando voltei para o salão, as meninas já haviam saído e Jake me esperava pensativo. Sua expressão era grave, séria e insondável.

– Vamos!... – chamei baixo. Ele pulou de pé e nós saímos, constrangidos.

Assim que colocamos os pés na porta do estúdio, nos deparamos com todas as garotas lá fora fofocando descaradamente. Elas pararam quando nos viram, com várias expressões sarcásticas em seus rostos.

Bree e Claire se aproximaram com a visível intenção de soltar algum veneno, mas foram interrompidas pelo motor de uma moto que explodiu na calçada em frente e parou desligado, em seguida.

Todos viramos surpresos. Era Nahuel.

Ele usava jeans, camisa de malha e óculos de sol. Passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e desceu da moto olhando de Jake para mim, com a testa franzida antes de caminhar decidido até junto de todos nós. Fez-se um silêncio tenso, antes de Nahuel parar, tirar os óculos buscando meu olhar, e anunciar:

– Oi Nessie! Vim te buscar!... – sorrindo e cheio de si.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas não tive tempo de dizer nada, pois Claire e Bree aproximaram-se ultrajadas e vermelhas:

– Como assim veio buscá-la, Nahuel?... – guinchou Bree.

– É!... Você não disse que viria de carro para buscar a Bree e eu?... – completou Claire.

_Céus!..._ Elas podiam ficar mais patéticas?... Como eu pude fazer parte de toda essa palhaçada algum dia?...

Nahuel ficou sem ação, mas por fim, esclareceu:

– Tenho vindo buscar vocês duas por todo o verão... Como agora a Nessie também entrou no desafio de dança, pelo posto de minha namorada, resolvi vir buscá-la hoje, pra gente conversar um pouco e se conhecer melhor! Vocês sabem meninas... Não posso errar na minha escolha!... – riu todo canastrão e convencido. Abri a boca pra mandar aquele cretino _caçar lombrigas em merda alheia_ – ou na própria merda, tanto faz...! –, quando Jake entrou na discussão:

– _O quê?..._ Nessie!... Então... O desafio de dança é pra... _isso!_ – apontou o Nahuel com desdém e decepção no rosto franzido que me cobrava explicações. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas na mesma hora. Minha garganta se fechou.

– J-Jake... Eu... – perdi a voz. Meus olhos estavam úmidos. Eu não posso acreditar que vou chorar aqui na frente de todo mundo. Eu queria explicar... Mas o quê eu poderia dizer?...

Jacob, porém, desfez a expressão ressentida que me fitava e buscando o olhar confuso de Nahuel anunciou em tom firme:

– Olha cara, eu não te conheço e, obviamente, não tenho nada pessoal contra você. Mas prometi a irmã dela que a traria à aula de balé hoje e depois a devolveria em casa... E é isso que eu vou fazer. – o tom dele não deixava margem para discussões ou dúvidas, sua sobrancelha negra e perfeita estava franzida em seriedade. Jake continuou. – Se você tá a fim de sair com ela pra conversar e conhecê-la melhor, vai ter de ir a casa dela e tirá-la de lá, com a autorização do Phil; porque _eu vou_ levar essa garota pra casa agora. Ela veio comigo e volta comigo.

Parecia que eu ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Nahuel gaguejou:

– Eee... Q-quem v-você... É?...

– Meu nome é Jacob Black e tanto a Nessie, quanto sua irmã Bella, são como irmãs pra mim... – esclareceu ele antes de sair caminhando e me puxando pela mão. – Vem Nessie...

Eu obedeci envergonhada.

Batemos a porta da pick up e Jake acelerou em silêncio. Todos ficaram paralisados nos observando.

O silêncio dentro do carro parecia gritar comigo. Precisei quebrá-lo quando Jake pegou o caminho de volta à minha casa:

– Não há concessionárias de carros usados por aqui... – balbuciei, timidamente.

– Estou te levando pra casa, Nessie. Seu amigo pode querer aparecer por lá para te levar pro _encontro_ de vocês... – ele estava sendo irônico; sua voz era estrangulada. – Depois vou pedir a Bella que me ajude a comprar um carro pra mim... – completou fazendo meu coração sangrar. – Queria fazer isso com uma das minhas duas irmãs... – e finalizou num tom menos irônico e mais confuso – Melhor que seja ela.

Não dissemos mais nada. Minhas lágrimas por fim escorreram por minha bochecha, mas Jake não as notou. Eu virei bem minha cabeça pro lado e disfarcei. Pensei em explicar-lhe sobre toda aquela palhaçada de desafio de dança e Nahuel. Não era mais disso que se tratava o desafio pra mim...! Mas eu não encontrava minha voz...

Quando chegamos a casa, com um suspiro de alívio, vi que o jipe já estava estacionado lá e rezando que Bella já tivesse chegado – e me ajudasse a resolver toda essa bagunça – entrei depressa procurando por ela...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Jake e eu andávamos em meio a um mar de carros estacionados emparelhados. Vários modelos, todas as cores, preços diversos... Parei perto de um luxuoso Sedan prata e arqueei uma sobrancelha buscando prender seu olhar. Ele o analisou por um segundo, depois sacudiu a cabeça e, com um sorriso duro em seus lábios, deu dois tapinhas no bolso de sua calça jeans. Ri baixo compreendendo o recado e continuei andando em meio aos carros.

Ele se afastou um pouco procurando por preços que coubessem em suas economias e eu tentava encontrar uma maneira de abordar o assunto _"Nessie"_ com ele.

É claro que Edward ainda no hotel percebeu minha preocupação e quis saber o que estava deixando minha testa levemente vincada. Estávamos tomando café juntos na luxuosa suíte, usando os roupões do hotel e de cabelos molhados pelo banho juntos que havíamos acabado de tomar, depois da minha... _Surpresinha!..._ Expliquei a ele sobre Nessie se dizendo apaixonada por Jake, e ele quis entender melhor meu tom incrédulo:

– Por que você parece duvidar ou menosprezar o sentimento dela, Bella? Tá com ciúmes do seu amigo?... – ele sorria torto brincando, mas eu podia ver o verde dos seus olhos intensos aguardando pela minha resposta. É claro que ele está interpretando minha incredulidade de maneira errada. Tratei de explicar:

– É claro que não!... – em tom óbvio, revirando meus olhos. – Apenas acho que ela é nova e confusa demais para ter qualquer clareza em diferenciar amor e atração agora... – argumentei.

– Ela é um ano mais nova que você, Bella! – contra-argumentou Edward. – E até onde eu sei, nós nos apaixonamos à primeira vista. Logo, se você pôde, porque ela não poderia?...

– Não sei você; mas eu me apaixonei por você _à segunda vista_, Edward Cullen...! – rebati sorrindo deslumbrada pela perfeição dele, ele revirou os olhos, e concluiu.

– Confusa ou não, acho que sua irmã merece saber de fato como ele se sente... Embora, ontem ele tenha se comportado como o irmão mais velho dela e o mais novo _pegador_ da _UOPX_!... – nós rimos.

Assim, Edward me convenceu a ter essa conversa com Jake. De todo jeito, eu já havia prometido isso a Nessie ontem à noite, e ainda tinha esperanças de que eles conversassem e se conhecessem melhor com ele a acompanhando ao balé... _SE..._ Alguma coisa muito errada não tivesse acontecido e estragado tudo...!

Edward e eu nos reunimos aos outros e seguimos para a casa do Phil, em Scottsdale. Nessie e Jake ainda não haviam chegado; Stella já havia saído para trabalhar, e Phil – que também está de férias do colégio no qual é o treinador do time de beisebol – estava na sala lendo o jornal.

– Alguma novidade, Phil? – perguntou Jasper.

– Na verdade, estava lendo sobre este terrível acidente que aconteceu ontem perto do aeroporto de Phoenix... O rapaz morreu na hora. Testemunhas disseram que ele parecia transtornado e enfiou o carro embaixo de um caminhão...

– _Caraca!_ Nós vimos as equipes trabalhando nas ferragens para remover o corpo, não é Bella?... – intrometeu-se Edward e eu assenti me aproximando. – O carro foi PT* com certeza...

Sentaríamos junto do Phil que nos oferecia o jornal para lermos mais a respeito do caso chocante, mas fomos todos interrompidos por Nessie. Que, chegando do balé, adentrou a sala num rompante muito vermelha e nervosa, e buscando meu olhar, pediu:

– _Posso falar com você?..._ – todos a fitaram estupefatos. Ela disparou para seu quarto e eu a segui, constrangida. Sinalizando para que Alice e Rose me acompanhassem; ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett diluía o clima tenso causado pela reportagem no jornal, chamando Phil e os outros para uma partida de beisebol no gramado da frente da casa.

Nessie nos contou o que acontecera na saída da aula de balé, com o Nahuel revelando ao Jake da pior maneira sobre o desafio de dança e como ela não se sentia mais como antes... Contou sobre a surpresa decepcionada de Jake que a havia convidado para sair durante a parte da tarde, incluindo na programação a compra e a estreia do seu carro novo. Falou sobre o _desconvite_ dele, dizendo que preferia ir comigo.

– Ele me tratou o tempo todo como uma irmãzinha... – choramingou Nessie, amparada por Alice. – Mas quando terminei meu improviso havia um brilho diferente nos olhos deles pra mim... Eu não entendo...! O convite pareceu um encontro e depois aquela conversa de irmãzinha no carro novamente...!

– Bom, Bella...! O único jeito é você ir comprar este carro com ele e descobrir o que tá se passando na cabeça dele... – ponderou Rose.

– Onde ele está, Nessie? – perguntei girando minha cabeça para ela. Ela fungou e respondeu com a voz rouca por causa do choro.

– Lá fora na pick up te esperando...

E agora... _Aqui estou eu!_ Nesta loja de automóveis, no centro de Phoenix, zanzando entre os carros com Jake...

Depois de andar todo o pátio lotado de carros sob o sol escaldante do Arizona, Jake deliberou:

– Vou testar o motor daquele Rabbit... – apontou. Reprimi um grunhido.

Ele entrou no carro, que assim como todos os outros, tinha as chaves na ignição e deu partida acelerando insistentemente.

Meia hora depois estávamos dentro do antigo Rabbit voltando para Scottsdale.

– Uau, Jake! Parabéns pelo seu carro novo! Qual será a primeira gatinha a estrear o banco traseiro? – perguntei maldosamente e ele riu; depois ficou sério de repente e um pouco angustiado.

Esperei em silêncio. Jake parecia procurar palavras pra me perguntar alguma coisa.

– Bella...

– Oi... – esperei me fazendo de inocente.

– Ehh... Sobre a Nessie... – ele hesitou.

– Quê que tem a Nessie?... – busquei fitar seu rosto. Jake despejou num jorro.

– Você sabia que ela vai dançar sábado disputando um _playboyzinho_?...

– _Yep!..._ – respondi um tanto irônica.

– Bella, mas isso é... – seu rosto desfigurado em incredulidade e ultraje.

– O quê?... – caprichei na inocência. _Wow!_ _Peraí!_ Jacob Black está corando?...

– Ela... – nova pausa de hesitação. Jake parece nervoso... Não. Confuso! Isso... Ele parece confuso! – Ela tá a fim dele?... – perguntou ele cuidadosamente.

– Bom, e se estiver...? – rebati em tom casual. Ele fez uma longa pausa buscando uma resposta. Por fim, respondeu:

– Nada... – deu de ombros. – Eles são do mesmo colégio, têm a mesma idade... – balbuciou antes de concluir. – Deve ser a coisa certa!... – eu ouvi mesmo um toque de tristeza, ou lamento nessa conclusão?... Arquivei aquilo e pressionei:

– Por quê? Você discorda?...

Ele piscou um pouco surpreso com minha pressão inesperada e processou sua resposta cuidadosamente:

– O que me irrita foi a forma como ele disse que vai escolher a melhor dentre elas... – respondeu cheio de revolta.

– Hã... Pareceu-me ciúme...! – provoquei.

– _RáRáRá, Bella..._ Muito engraçado!... – desfez.

– E se fosse Jake?... Qual seria o problema?

Ele fez uma pausa longa. Parecia decidir se dividia algo comigo. Olhos no trânsito tranquilo da ensolarada manhã de Phoenix.

– Ela me confunde... – sussurrou. Oba! Agora estamos caminhando para uma conversa franca...!

– Por quê? – instiguei. Meu tom oscilando entre o cuidadoso e o casual.

– Era pra ela ser como uma irmã... – seu rosto desfigurado de confusão. – Assim como você... – ele desviou rapidamente para me fitar, eu assenti demonstrando sem palavras que o compreendia e o ouvia. Jake voltou a fitar a _Washington St._ à nossa frente, e continuou. – Mas... Acordei pensando nela hoje e... – ele fez nova longa pausa, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

– E... – pressionei ansiosa.

Ele, porém, mudou a linha de seu raciocínio, numa demonstração clara de confusão em seus sentimentos e despejou veemente.

– Mas quando ela começou a improvisar hoje na aula de balé... Eu vi que ela é um... _Anjo...!_ – seus olhos ganharam um brilho estranho. Algo parecido com um tipo de devoção fervorosa. – Você já viu sua irmã dançando balé? – perguntou ele. Sacudi a cabeça com a testa franzida. Eu, de fato, ainda não havia visto. Uma vez que estávamos ensaiando os ritmos mais dançantes que devem rolar no _Zafrina's_, e eu dormi durante a aula de balé em que a acompanhei. Jake continuou. – Ela é tão... _Perfeita. Graciosa. Delicada..._ Parece uma boneca de porcelana... Uma divindade pagã... Eu a convidei para passar a tarde comigo porque eu queria protegê-la. Eu queria conhecer cada parte da mente dela, Bells... E depois, apareceu aquele _babaca convencido_ como se tivesse algum tipo de direito sobre ela... Ele não é bom o suficiente pra ela, Bells!... Nessie é um anjo e merece estar num pedestal!... – Jake concluiu sereno, convicto e emocionado. – Talvez eu tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúme, acho que eu a coloquei num... _"Pedestal de ouro..."_ Dentro do meu coração...

Ele terminou de falar e buscou meu olhar por alguns segundos, ansioso pela minha opinião, ou talvez, pela minha aprovação aos seus sentimentos... Seja lá o que eles signifiquem!... Eu estava boquiaberta. Parada. Aturdida.

Só então, percebi que estávamos no último semáforo, próximo a casa do Phil. Jake piscou serenamente ainda me olhando e eu gaguejei miseravelmente tentando explicar pra ele que... O que eu devia explicar mesmo?... Jacob não permitiu que eu organizasse minhas ideias embaralhadas pelas suas confissões estranhas; ele apenas concluiu, interpretando minha pausa equivocadamente:

– Não pense que ela está cima de você no meu coração... Você ainda é minha melhor amiga!... – eu sorri balançando minha cabeça. Jake continuou. – Mas a Nessie... Eu apenas não sei definir, Bells. Ela é um anjo intocável...

Ele virou tranquilamente e arrancou com o carro quando o sinal abriu. Seguimos num silêncio pesado até chegar ao número 7500 da _Monterosa St_. Imediatamente, os homens vieram cercar Jake e seu carro recém adquirido, para comentar sobre todos os acessórios que ele poderia colocar nele.

Beijei Edward e o deixei junto com os outros, e entrando depressa, fui me encontrar com as meninas; que já ensaiavam no quarto de Nessie.

Elas imediatamente me cercaram e quiseram saber todos os mínimos detalhes da minha conversa com Jake. Nessie ouviu tudo entre a seriedade e a amargura. Suas bochechas coraram quando falei contei a impressão dele perante seu improviso na aula de balé. E concluí:

– Ele, por fim, disse que te colocou num pedestal, como um anjo intocável...

Ela processou aquilo por um momento depois se levantou de sua cama lentamente e perambulou pelo seu quarto. Alice e Rose teriam dito alguma coisa, mas Nessie apenas balbuciou com o olhar perdido no assoalho:

– Colocou-me num pedestal?... – depois ofegou e repetiu num guincho em meio à vermelhidão do seu rosto. – _Colocou-me numa merda de pedestal?..._ – Alice e Rose me olharam alarmadas. Nessie cuspiu. – _Não quero que ele me coloque num pedestal, mas sim no banco traseiro do seu carro novo e idiota!..._

Alice e Rose se entreolharam por um segundo antes de gargalharem, e eu só consegui revirar meus olhos com determinação, quase ficando vesga.

Nessie ainda ofegava irritada quando Alice a tranquilizou divertida:

– Relaxa, Nessie!... Pelo visto, ele tá louco por você!... Só que ainda não sabe disso...!

– Mas e essa história de anjo intocável num pedestal?... – choramingou Nessie. Foi Rose quem lhe respondeu:

– Você precisa mostrar que ele está equivocado a seu respeito...!

– Como?... Sendo vulgar? Pervertida? Essa não sou eu! – rebateu Nessie.

– Tenho outra ideia Nessie! – continuou Rose. – Você o tocou de forma tão terna dançando balé. Aproveite a balada de sábado não só para recuperar seu posto de rainha da dança e o seu respeito próprio, mas também para mostrar outro lado seu ao Jacob!

Ela argumentou e nós nos aproximamos interessadas. Alice sorria conspiratoriamente, compreendendo. Fui eu quem cobrou mais detalhes:

– Como assim, Rose? – perguntei. Seus olhos azuis escorregaram para o meu rosto por um momento, depois ela voltou-se para Nessie novamente.

– Vamos tratar de apimentar mais as coisas na sequencia que você vai dançar sábado, Nessie! Pode ficar super sensual, sem soar vulgar...! Vamos trabalhar para deixar Jacob Black louco!... – Rose deixou a última exclamação arrastar-se em ênfase e Alice e Nessie quase bateram palmas com a animação e a ansiedade.

Logo, Phil nos chamaria para almoçar, e eu pude observar Jake com mais calma. Ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu estaria analisando cada detalhe em seu comportamento, e tentou disfarçar uma necessidade velada – _e que não existia esta manhã_ – de olhar para minha irmã a cada cinco minutos. Nessie também parece ter notado, mas tímida demais, não conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de tirar proveito disso. Comecei a compreender o plano de Rose. A dança era o terreno seguro de Nessie. Era quando ela se soltava... Dançando, ela poderia sim, deixar de lado a timidez ou a insegurança e conquistar Jake de vez...!

Depois do almoço, Jake se despediu para voltar ao alojamento da _UOPX_.

– Preciso voltar, Bells. – explicou ele quando reclamei, dando voz ao visível desespero de minha irmã. – Tenho que passar no escritório do treinador para assinar meu contrato. – e falando com Phil. – Me desculpe por sair assim, logo após o almoço...

– Tudo bem, Jake! Não se preocupe com isso...!

Todos já haviam acabado de comer; e hoje Edward, Jasper e Emmett foram lavar a louça do almoço, enquanto eu me levantei para acompanhar Jake até a porta. Alice sinalizou para que Nessie também viesse. Ela se levantou atrapalhada e nos seguiu.

Na sala, só pude abrir a porta e o abraçar rapidamente, pois Rose logo me chamou de propósito, para deixá-los a sós. Quando retornei à cozinha, nós três nos amontoamos perto da porta para assistir a despedida dos dois.

– Volta amanhã... – sussurrou Nessie, num pedido sufocado e constrangido.

Jake a olhava de cima. Pálpebras levemente abaixadas e insondáveis. Ele processou o pedido tímido dela por um segundo, antes de levar sua mão direita muito lentamente até o rosto delicado de minha irmã.

– _Ai meu deus! Ele vai tocá-la...!_ – sibilou Alice apertando meu braço ansiosamente.

O movimento dele era lento e hesitante. Nessie estava de costas pra nós, mas apenas manteve-se de pé, paralisada feito uma estátua de mármore. Ele moldou-lhe o rosto num toque muito suave e deixou que seu polegar traçasse círculos na bochecha dela.

Passei a estudar a expressão de Jake. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para afirmar com segurança que aquele era o rosto de um Jake partido em dois. Ele parecia duelar entre o que ele queria e o que ele _deveria_ querer.

Ele parecia confuso e intenso. Nunca o vi assim antes... Ai que fofo! Minha irmã e meu melhor amigo! Eu poderia deixar Nessie em melhores mãos quando seguisse minha viagem?...

Porém, ao que me pareceu cedo demais para ambos. Ele puxou sua mão, deixando que a imagem do anjo intocável num pedestal prevalecesse, e dando as costas para Nessie irrompeu para fora rapidamente, como se precisasse fugir dali.

Ouvimos, decepcionadas, o som do carro sendo ligado e arrancando lá fora e:

– _Oh deus! Depressa!_ – gritou Alice, quando corremos para amparar Nessie que desfalecia mole perto do batente da porta.

Aquela tarde passaria indistintamente rápida entre ensaios e escolha de músicas.

Eu estava me saindo muito bem com os passos de dança, já até conseguia sincronizar com Rose e Alice. Mas Nessie insistia que eu parecia um robô, e que deixava muito claro que era tudo minuciosamente decorado. Ela parava a música e gritava:

– _Que droga, Bella! Tá horrível! Eu já disse pra você não pensar! Deixe fluir... Não pense!..._ – gritava ela.

Fizemos uma pausa. Aquilo já estava me estressando pra caralho...!

"_Não pense!... Não pense!..."_ Ela tá achando que é aquele carinha do filme do _"Último Samurai"_*, né?...

Alice colocou a música do _ABBA_ só pra mexer comigo e ela e Rose cantaram em coro:

.

**You can dance** / _Você pode dançar,_

**You can jive** / _Você pode se esbaldar_

**Having the time of your life** / _Se divertindo como nunca_

**See that girl** / _Veja essa garota,_

**Watch that scene** / _Assista essa cena_

**Digging the Dancing Queen** / _Virando a Rainha da Dança_

.

No dia seguinte, os ensaios também tomariam todo nosso tempo, fazendo com que a sexta-feira voasse. Os meninos reclamaram nossa atenção, mas o Phil os levou até uma pista de kart.

Jake não apareceu, e Nessie ficou muito angustiada. Nem os ensaios foram capazes de animá-la. No fim da tarde liguei pra ele e pude perceber a insegurança da mentira mal disfarçada. Ele parecia buscar uma desculpa qualquer por não ter aparecido, mas Alice e Rose diziam que isso era só confusão, conflito... Que sábado tudo ficaria mais claro pra ele. No telefone, ele me prometeu aparecer sábado no _Zafrina's_, e também levar Quil e Diego.

Acordei no sábado com Nessie ansiosa, andando de um lado pro outro no quarto. Mas logo Alice ligaria nos convidando para uma visita ao _shopping_ a fim de comprarmos as roupas para a grande noite.

Quando estávamos almoçando em uma das lanchonetes da praça de alimentação do _Scottsdale Shopping Center_, cheias de sacolas e bolsas de lojas caras a nossa volta, o celular de Nessie tocou:

– Oi Phil... – atendeu ela revirando os olhos. Ela já estava bem mais calma, apesar do sumiço do Jake no dia anterior. Fazer compras lhe fazia bem!... Nessie escutou seu pai por um longo momento e depois respondeu surpresa e casual. – Oh...! Tudo bem, então! O que posso dizer...? Façam uma ótima viagem!... – nós nos entreolhamos curiosas. Nessie ainda parecia ouvir algumas recomendações de seu pai, antes de revirar os olhos novamente e retrucar. – _Okaaay_ Phil... Relaxa! Vamos ficar bem! Até a segunda... Beijo na Stella!...

Ela desligou com um ar matreiro e fez dois segundos de suspense, sorrindo de lábios colados e olhos travessos, antes de guinchar eufórica:

– _Phil foi acompanhar a Stella numa viagem de trabalho em Atlantic City!... A casa é só nossa! AAAAAHHHHHH!..._ – todas rimos espelhando sua animação. Alice refinou os planos:

– Ok! Então, fazemos lá o "pré-balada" logo mais, antes de sairmos pro _Zafrina's_, continuamos com a balada desta noite – madrugada à dentro – numa festinha privativa, e amanhã à noite, _você_ Nessie – já coroada Rainha da Dança do _Zafrina's_ novamente – vai oferecer uma festa de verão pra galera da sua escola! _JÁ É?_ – comandou levando a mãozinha ao alto, e nós três respondemos em coro concordando e batendo rapidamente em sua mão, uma de cada vez:

– _JÁ É!..._

Ligamos imediatamente para avisar Emmett, Edward e Jasper que haviam saído enigmaticamente há meia hora, nos deixando sozinhas, e Edward grunhiu no telefone confessando:

– Ah não!... Se com o Phil em casa, o Emmett já estava aqui comprando bebidas suficientes para lotar um navio cargueiro, imagina agora que o Phil viajou e deixou a casa livre pra gente!...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Emmett, Jasper e eu já esperávamos prontos pelas garotas na sala do Phil. Já havíamos tomado vários _drinks_ e a noite estava só começando!...

Alice escolheu nossas roupas... É claro!... Mas não era nada demais...! Emmett e eu usávamos jeans e camisas sociais justas, enfiadas por dentro da calça e dobradas nas mangas até acima dos cotovelos. Eu estava todo de preto e Emmett de jeans e camisa branca. Jasper preferiu um _look_ mais "músico"!... Com camiseta e calça _black_ jeans surradas e envelhecidas, e um colete preto.

Emmett serviu mais uma rodada de tequila para os nós três, com a desculpa de que agora faríamos o "brinde mexicano":

– _ARRIBA! _– gritamos em uníssono, acompanhando o péssimo espanhol do Em e elevando os copos ao alto, juntos.–_ ABAJO! _– copos de tequila abaixados em sincronia. – _EL CENTRO! _– tequila unida no meio de nossa roda, e... – _ADENTRO!_ – fizemos coro antes de virarmos de uma só vez o conteúdo dos copinhos.

O espanhol podia ser péssimo, mas a tequila estava ótima!... Já havíamos feito o brinde escocês com whisky, o russo com vodka, e o brasileiro com caipirinha – receita que Emmett procurou na Internet e preparou na cozinha do Phil.

Logo ouvimos a movimentação no corredor e eu estava ansioso por envolver a cintura fina da minha Bella e sentir seu perfume novamente antes de sairmos para nos divertir! Juntos pela primeira vez numa balada!...

Porém, de lá vieram somente Alice e Rose... Murchei decepcionado...

Jasper assoviou alto aprovando minha irmã, que de fato, estava incrível...! Alice usava um vestido _pink_ muito curto, rodado e brilhoso, com sapatos absurdamente altos. E Emmett avançou afoito por abraçar e beijar cheio de volúpia os lábios muito vermelhos de Rose, que estava toda de preto: um top cheio de lantejoulas e uma calça confortável, mas que marcava suas curvas e que ia até os seus joelhos, sobre uma sandália assustadoramente alta. Como elas pretendem dançar usando isso?...

– Onde estão Bella e Nessie? – inquiri já nervoso. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com meu amor?... Alice revirou os olhos já notando minha inquietação e tratou de me acalmar:

– Relaxa Edward! Elas já estão prontas...! Nós vamos à frente de Jipe e as duas chegam logo depois... Não cabemos todos num carro só e Nessie quer fazer uma grande entrada!... – Jasper já servia tequila para ela e Rose também.

– _Sem chance de eu sair daqui sem Bella..._ – guinchei tentando soar monótono; mas falhando, apenas pareci um garoto birrento e extremamente irritado mesmo... Alice revirou os olhos.

– Não seja chato Edward! É muito importante pra Nessie fazer sua entrada em grande estilo, e elas precisam ficar um pouco sozinhas... É muito importante pra elas agora...! É coisa de irmãs... Bella prometeu que vai te recompensar depois...!

Suspirei lutando para compreender. Bom, colocando dessa forma... Eu poderia fazer um esforço esperar mais um pouco...

Rose e Alice viraram seus _drinks_ e eu aproveitei para me servir de mais tequila também, e me deixar inebriar pelo álcool, para esquecer a necessidade viciante de ter Bella imediatamente em meus braços.

Eles foram entre risadas para o Jipão e eu lançando um último olhar na direção do corredor, bati a porta da frente para que elas soubessem que já havíamos saído rumo ao _Zafrina's_.

Ao chegarmos à boate, era possível ver a enorme fila para entrar quase dobrando a esquina do quarteirão. O movimento de carros era intenso, as luzes da fachada cintilavam o azul neon do _ZAFRINA'S_ em letras garrafais no manto escuro da noite estrelada, e o ritmo febril da música era marcado intenso do lado de fora.

Não foi difícil entrar sem enfrentar a fila...

Alice e Rose apontavam curiosamente, identificando a galera do colégio da Nessie. A pista de dança estava apinhada e já dominada pelas opositoras delas no tal desafio. As cinco garotas dançavam divinamente abrindo uma ampla clareira de pessoas que as admiravam como súditos... Duas pareciam ser as líderes e pelo que Alice havia me dito chamavam-se Bree e Claire.

Víamos tudo isso do mezanino, que consistia num segundo piso em forma de varandão, com vista para grande pista de dança. Pelo que Alice me mostrava, lá estavam também o tal Nahuel e outras tantas garotas que eu não me interessei em identificar. Meus olhos escorregavam para a entrada o tempo todo tentando ver chegar quem, de fato, eu esperava ansiosamente.

O garçom passou com cervejas e nós cinco nos servimos para mais um brinde inventado pelo Emmett: o alemão!...

Estava tocando _Ke$ha_ e a pista de dança fervia com a mixagem alucinante de _Your Love is my Drug_. O grande globo no teto fazia ricochetear a profusão de multicores dos vários refletores espalhados pelo enorme salão, causando confusão na visão. Obriguei-me a buscar novamente a entrada da minha Bella na porta por onde entramos, mas... Nada... Só pessoas desconhecidas chegavam ali. Como eles podem colocar mais gente pra dentro?... Isso aqui já está impossível!... As escadas de acesso ao mezanino regurgitavam fileiras de pessoas o tempo todo, que se moviam em sincronia com o ritmo da música e das luzes ofuscantes. Num raio violento e tenso de intuição temi que Bella e Nessie não conseguissem entrar e puxei Alice, que conversava animadamente com Rose e Emmett, para perguntar:

– Alice, elas não estão demorando demais?... Como elas vão fazer pra entrar?... Isso aqui tá lotado!... – obviamente que precisei gritar em seus ouvidos. A música era absurdamente alta. Ela se afastou para que eu visse sua revirada de olhos e soltou enigmática, berrando em meu ouvido:

– Elas não vão entrar por onde nós entramos!... Aliás... Elas _já devem_ estar aqui!... Rose e eu estamos esperando a música certa começar a tocar para descermos!... Relaxa Eddie! – me empertiguei. Detestava quando ela me chamava assim... Sua voz já estava um pouquinho arrastada, mas eu a conhecia bem...! Isso só a faria dançar ainda melhor!...

Alguns minutos depois, numa nova virada de ritmo e efeitos do DJ, a música gradualmente mudou. Alice e Rose beijaram Jasper e Emmett respectivamente, e desceram para a pista desfilando e já gingando em harmonia com a batida que se iniciava. Tratava-se de _Gettin' Over You_...

Antes mesmo da _Fergie_ entoar o primeiro verso da música que começava frenética, as duas invadiram o espaço aberto pelas atuais rainhas da pista de dança e pararam frente a frente às surpresas Bree e Claire. Braços cruzados em seus peitos em desafio. O DJ parou tudo e uma luz azul dominou o ambiente em expectativa tensa da boate inteira.

O duelo estava iniciado...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Quando voltamos pra casa, após as compras no Shopping, Alice imediatamente iniciou as atividades de _Barbie-monstro_... No meu cabelo, no de Rose e no dela próprio, a baixinha usou uma _mousse_ para soltar as madeixas e nos deixar mais _sexy_. Já em Nessie, Alice usou o secador para deixar seus longos cachos cor de bronze, meticulosamente lisos.

Eu usaria um vestido tomara-que-caia cinza chumbo bem acetinado e brilhoso, marcado na cintura, rodado e muito curto, do alto de um par de sapatos assassinos e pretos. Minha maquiagem era muito sexy, com olhos bem marcados e esfumaçados, muito blush e um batom _nude_ cintilante.

Já minha irmã era a mais linda de todas nós! Alice colocou nela um delicado vestido de organza pérola e brilhosa, que armava naturalmente na saia de vários babados, quase como um tutu de bailarina. Mas a saia era tão curta que Nessie precisou usar um discreto e sexy shortinho de renda da mesma cor do vestido por baixo, para dançar sem se preocupar em mostrar nada que não quisesse. Luvas abertas de renda que combinavam com o shortinho – feitas pela própria Alice utilizando uma máquina de costura de uma das lojas em que estivemos – que cheias de botões de pérola, também conferiam à Nessie um vintage visual anos 80. Nos pés, um delicado par de sapatos pretos e saltinho baixo, próprio para dançarinas, e no alto da cabeça uma pequena e fofa tiara prata de princesa, toda cheia de cintilantes _strass_. Sua maquiagem era leve, suave e ao mesmo tempo sofisticada.

Era, de fato, o anjo que Jake idealizou com um toque de sensualidade despretensiosa!...

Nessie terminou de ajeitar sua roupa e, quando a porta da sala bateu com a saída dos outros, ela se sentou em sua cama, sobre uma perna cruzada e buscando meu olhar, confessou:

– Estou morrendo de medo... – suspirei e abri um sorriso duro, antes de responder.

– Bom... Se _você_, que está acostumada a dançar em público, está com medo... Imagina eu! Que nunca fiz isso antes e só ensaiei dois dias...! – ela revirou os olhos e confessou.

– Também não deixa de ser uma primeira vez para mim... – pisquei confusa, minha testa se franzindo numa pergunta muda. Nessie tratou de se explicar. – É a primeira vez que faço isso sem a Ana me incentivando e eu pedi que os outros fossem na frente, porque eu queria muito te dizer que não sinto mais a falta dela...! – arfei. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e seu sorriso era sincero e deslumbrante. Ela continuou. – Nos últimos dias sequer pensei nela... Não sinto mais a falta dela porque agora tenho você...! Minha irmã!... – seus lábios tremeram num beicinho antes dela concluir transformando meu coração numa uva-passa. – Obrigada, Bella...!

Eu sorri lutando para controlar as lágrimas e a puxei para meus braços, antes de reclamar com a voz embargada:

– Você vai nos fazer borrar a maquiagem toda! Alice vai nos matar...! – senti sua risada apertada em meu pescoço, e disse antes mesmo de soltá-la por completo. – Vamos!...

Nessie assentiu e saltou pondo-se de pé num instante.

Seguimos em silêncio na pick up. Os outros já deviam estar lá dentro quando, orientada por Nessie, dei a volta no quarteirão da boate e estacionei na porta dos fundos da mesma.

– Tem certeza que tem jeito de entrar por aqui? – perguntei confusa. Alice e Rose já sabiam dos planos de minha irmã. Ela queria fazer uma entrada fodástica e já havia feito contato com um dos DJs – que é um velho amigo seu.

Nós descemos na pick up e logo ela deu algumas batidinhas na porta traseira da boate, e chamou num sussurro:

– _Paul!... Sou eu... Nessie!_

Fez-se um segundo de silêncio até que um musculoso e charmoso tipo latino viesse abrir a porta, e sorrindo torto e amigavelmente para minha irmã, entoou:

– _Aí está a verdadeira Rainha!..._ – ele a puxou pela cintura para um abraço, e Nessie soltou um gritinho e uma gargalhada, enquanto envolvia o pescoço dele com seus bracinhos finos. Ele completou a embalando a alguns centímetros do chão. – Rachel e eu sentimos muito a sua falta!... Aquela história de clínica era verdade?...

– Era! Estive internada, mas agora já estou legal!... – esclareceu ela rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a afastava, colocando-a no chão novamente. Nessie me puxou. – Esta é Isabella! Minha irmã! – apresentou-me radiante.

– Bella...! – corrigi esticando a mão para ele. Paul apertou minha mão com um largo sorriso no rosto e brincou.

– Nem precisava dizer, Nessie! Você é a cara dela!...

Paul nos conduziu para dentro, e fomos ficando cada vez mais próximas da batida frenética que rolava na pista de dança do _Zafrina's_. Nessie parecia elétrica e caminhava a minha frente e atrás do seu amigo chacoalhando seu corpo já no ritmo da música que explodia lá dentro nos amplificadores.

Passamos perto de uma área onde a atividade de garçons e garçonetes era frenética, e eu fui apresentada para a namorada do Paul, uma simpática morena de cabelos muito pretos e olhos doces, que trabalhava de garçonete aqui. Seu nome era Rachel e Nessie também a abraçou esfuziante.

Quando chegamos ao movimentado bar, deixei que meus olhos vagassem a procura de Edward e dos outros. O combinado é que eles esperariam no mezanino até o sinal, mas ainda estava tocando _Ke$ha_. Os _bartenders_ também dançavam em cima do balcão e tudo e todas as atenções já confluíam para a pista de dança, onde Bree, Claire e mais duas meninas já brilhavam absolutas, dançando num espaço aberto. Ao seu redor, localizei Nahuel e os outros garotos do time de futebol do colégio em que minha irmã estudava, bem como as _cheerleaders_ – com sua capitã: a loira Huilen McCornick_._

Neste ponto, Nessie e eu nos separamos. Ela e Paul subiram uma escadinha de acesso restrito aos funcionários do local e eu comecei a abrir caminho entre os corpos que sacudiam frenéticos na pista de dança.

Olhei para o alto e vi Paul preparando Nessie para a surpresa. Observei o exato momento em que ele fez sinal para o DJ assistente na ilha de som e a batida começou a mudar em mais uma virada alucinante. Algumas pessoas na pista ergueram suas mãos ao alto em expectativa e entoaram um coro em forma de guincho de comoção com a introdução na voz da _Fergie_ em _Gettin' Over You._

Estava dado o sinal.

Aproximei-me do centro da pista de dança, já sabendo que logo Alice e Rose apareceriam para invadir o espaço conquistado por Bree, Claire e as outras em desafio.

.

**Gettin' Over You / _Chegar Perto de Você_**

** .**

**All the things I know right now** / _Todas as coisas que eu sei agora_

**If I only knew back then** / _Se eu soubesse naquela época_

**There's no gettin' over** / _Não há como chegar perto_

**No gettin over'** / _Não há como chegar_

**There's just no getting over you.** / _Não há mesmo como chegar perto de você._

**.**

Assim que o primeiro verso acabou as duas já estavam frente a frente com o grupo de Bree e Claire. Braços cruzados ao peito em sinal de convite para um confronto. O DJ interrompeu a música e a iluminação ficou toda azulada, o que provocou um frenesi de expectativa em todos no lugar.

A pista de dança ficou ainda mais lotada, as pessoas foram se amontoar sobre os bancos altos e no próprio balcão do bar, bem como na grade à beira do mezanino. Era evidente que todos ali sabiam o significado daquela luz azul. Todos sabiam o que se desenrolaria na pista de dança neste momento.

O DJ voltou com a música exatamente quando a batida fica absurdamente frenética e acelerada, e Alice e Rose explodiram dançando uma coreografia furiosa, sincronizada e energicamente pulsante e arrepiante; que arrancou gritos, palmas e assovios de aprovação da boate inteira.

Eu continuava me acotovelando tentando chegar a tempo da minha deixa. O combinado seria que ela duas começariam no 2X2, contra duas garotas do séquito de Bree e Claire.

Alice e Rose usavam seus braços e pernas com inteligência e sensualidade numa sequência muito rápida – como o ritmo da música impunha – e bem ao estilo de dança, próprio das _cheerleaders. _

A plateia a volta do amplo círculo na pista de dança uivou com aprovação, jogando mãos e braços ao alto marcando a batida do _David Guetta_...

_ . _

_**We like to live like class**_

_**And pour them shots up in the glass**_

_**But there is no, there is no getting over you.**_

_**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**_

_**And party and party and party...**_

_**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**_

_**And party and party and party...**_

_._

Ao final da sequencia, Rose e Alice deslizaram estilosamente para trás, abrindo espaço para que as duas amigas de Bree e Claire respondessem com dança à provocação delas em seu espaço. As garotas assim fizeram, e iniciaram seu improviso, visivelmente nervosas, sem alcançar nem de longe o charme e a sincronia de Alice e Rose. Primeiro, a plateia em toda a boate começou um burburinho intenso e tenso ao redor da disputa que se desenrolava; depois a grande maioria escolheu seu lado sinalizando com o polegar apontado para baixo e indicando que julgavam as duas insuficientes...! Nesta altura eu já estava na beira do amplo círculo que protegia o duelo de dança, esperando nervosamente pelo meu momento.

Do outro lado do grande círculo Nahuel e seus colegas assistiam a tudo extasiados, próximos as garotas mais bonitas e populares da escola onde minha irmã estudava. Havia entre eles um clima de expectativa, com certeza aguardando a iminente aparição de Nessie.

Todos a aguardavam. Bree e Claire também pareciam confusas quanto a isso. Onde estaria Nessie?... Olhei para o alto num instinto e acabei por encontrar o olhar ébrio de Edward no mezanino, ladeado pelos igualmente bêbados Emmett e Jasper. Eles pularam e gritaram me incentivando, não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Mas a música estourava os nossos tímpanos e as luzes confundiam piscando alucinadamente, e dilatando nossas pupilas. Quando as duas coitadas desistiram de tentar fazer melhor do que Rose e Alice, e voltando para suas posições, passaram a vez novamente para o nosso grupo – que deveria apresentar novos reforços. Era a minha vez.

Alice e Rose giraram, perfeita e harmonicamente, sobre seus eixos quando a música mudou. Eu já sabia disso... Estava tudo ensaiado! Minha música deveria ter uma batida mais sexy e menos frenética do que a anterior. As pessoas na boate responderam à virada na música e na batida com palmas e gritos, no mesmo átimo de segundo em que as duas finalizando o giro duplo com elegância, deslizaram projetando sensualmente os quadris à frente e apontaram para mim, me convidando. _"Droga! Não cheguei a tomar nem uma tequila pra dar coragem...!"_

O que era ironicamente contraditório com a letra da música que marcava minha entrada no desafio.

.

**Like A G6 / _Como um G6_**

** .**

**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard** / _Estourando garrafas no gelo como uma nevasca_

**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard** / _Quando bebemos, caímos direto na bebedeira_

**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6** / _Bebendo energético no meu carro, como o Three 6_

**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6** / _Agora estou me sentindo descolada como uma G6_

**Like a G6, Like a G6** / _Como um G6, como um G6_

**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6** / _Agora estou me sentindo descolada como uma G6_

**.**

Correspondi ao aceno das duas, do jeitinho que ensaiamos, mas a energia ali no meio da pista de dança era tão devastadora e poderosa, que com meu coração martelando a mil e a adrenalina explodindo em cada sinapse nervosa, desconectei-me um pouco do que decorei e apenas deslizei para o meio a fim de me sentir _sexy_ e me divertir. Não pensei no que fazia e enquanto uma pequena parte do meu cérebro compreendia que era disso que a Nessie estava falando, acompanhei Rose e Alice, já entre as duas e de frente para as _bitches_ bailarinas que humilharam minha irmã.

Eu me sentia mais gostosa do que elas!... E naquele momento, eu era!...

Nossos corpos estavam curvados, com as mãos apoiadas ao contrário em nossos joelhos, fazendo com que a requebrar em nossos troncos fosse erótico e enlouquecedor. Os homens do local berravam enlouquecidos e num lampejo vi que os três – Edward, Emmett e Jasper – já estavam aqui na pista, bem próximos de nós, nos limites virtuais do amplo espaço onde dançávamos.

Tratei de caprichar na sensualidade, dançando especialmente para Edward.

Nós jogávamos nossos cabelos para um lado, depois para o outro, depois o outro novamente, ao ritmo cortante da música que agitava a boca do estômago. Depois, juntando nossos pés, erguemos o tronco, entortando-o em sincronia e com o ombro guiando o movimento. Usávamos nossos braços graciosamente ao alto e para os lados, e as pernas lançadas ao alto em provocação às nossas opositoras, já caíram mudando nossas posições para o passo subsequente. As roupas que usávamos não nos atrapalhavam os movimentos e os sapatos pareciam servir de base perfeita aos mesmos.

Bree e Claire estavam vermelhas de raiva, pois abusávamos da sensualidade e ganhávamos o público – que também era o grande juiz ali – com isso!...

Num giro, nos afastamos e cruzamos os braços sorrindo torto de lábios colados com ironia e desdém, em desafio. Elas não deixaram a tarefa para as outras duas, visivelmente mais fracas, e vieram com uma terceira companheira – saída sei lá de onde –, tentar nos sobrepujar.

**.**

**Hell Yeaa** / _Isso aí_

**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,** / _Beba tudo, beba, beba tudo_

**When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk** / _Quando as meninas sóbrias estão em volta de mim, elas fingem que estão bêbadas_

**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk** / _Elas fingem que estão bêbadas, fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas_

**When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk** / _Quando as meninas sóbrias estão em volta de mim, fingem, fingem que estão bêbadas_

**.**

Bree e Claire não eram como as outras duas que as precederam, nem mesmo como a terceira garota que tentava acompanhá-las. As duas eram habilidosas... Tanto quanto Alice e Rose! E reverteram um pouco o jogo, usando a música que escolhemos a seu favor. Elas combinavam passos de balé com _hip hop_. Eu não entendia muito bem, mas pelo que já vi em filmes foi o que supus. Rose buscou o olhar da baixinha significativamente, e fazendo com que usássemos de leitura labial – dado a explosão do som na pista de dança – comunicou que deveríamos usar depois nossa outra sequencia ensaiada. Tremi... Eu não podia errar...! Nossos juízes – o público da boate – ainda pareciam estar ao nosso favor, mas eu podia ouvir os cochichos em aprovação à dança das três garotas, e todos ali deveriam ser suficientemente volúveis para mudar de lado no menor deslize de qualquer um dos grupos...

Eu ofegava em expectativa e elas terminaram sua sequencia com aplausos e gritos de empolgação. Enfim... Nada bom! Alice e Rose estavam mais compostas e confiantes do que eu. Tão logo Bree, Claire e a outra garota genérica abriram caminho nos chamando com uma atitude que só podia ser traduzida como _"Façam melhor, bitches...!"; _o DJ virou a música novamente para nossa segunda sequencia...

A boate quase veio à baixo, em gritaria insana!...

.

**Born This Way / _Nasci Assim_ **

**_._**

**My mama told me when I was Young** / _Minha mãe me dizia, quando eu era jovem_

**We are all born superstars** / _Que nós nascemos como super estrelas_

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick** **on** / _Ela arrumava meu cabelo e me passava batom_

**In the glass of her boudoir** / _No espelho de seu vestiário_

.

**"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"** / _"Não há nada de errado em amar quem você é"_

**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"** / _Ela dizia, "Pois ele te fez perfeita, querida"_

**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,** / _"Então erga sua cabeça garota e você irá longe,_

**Listen to me when I say"** / _Ouça-me quando eu digo"_

.

Desfilamos passando muito próximas de sua fileira provocando-as, e nos posicionamos novamente no meio da pista. Aquela era nossa "carta na manga"...! A segunda e melhor sequencia. Não tão provocante quanto a outra e a que me deu mais trabalho para aprender...

Começamos quicando sincronizadamente, mudando nossas posições num mosaico harmônico de movimentos; depois de costas, giramos metade do corpo, levando as duas mãos aos nossos traseiros uma de cada vez, antes de rebolarmos e voltarmos a quicar no ritmo incrível da _Lady Gaga_. Fizemos uma sequencia incrivelmente ágil no chão, impecável e inacreditavelmente limpo da pista de dança do Zafrina's, e saltamos de pé – sobre nossos saltos – utilizando alguns elementos do balé contemporâneo.

Alice e Rose giraram numa sucessão inacreditável sobre seus eixos e com a perna direita flexionada, enquanto eu fazia uma curta sequencia solo. Vi que Edward, Emmett e Jasper aplaudiam muito e assoviavam; assim como todo o público na boate, o que nos fez constatar que esta segunda rodada de 3X3 terminara empatada.

Giramos mudando nossas posições e voltando para nosso lugar, aproveitando ainda mais algumas batidas da música deliciosa!

.

**Don't hide yourself in regret** / _Não se cubra de arrependimentos_

**Just love yourself and you're set** / _Apenas ame-se e você estará bem_

**I'm on the right track baby** / _Estou no caminho certo, baby_

**I was born this way** / _Eu nasci assim_

.

**Ooo there ain't no other way** / _Ooo, não há outro jeito_

**Baby I was born this way** / _Baby, eu nasci assim_

**Baby I was born this way** / _Baby, eu nasci assim_

.

Dançamos bem ao estilo da própria _Lady Gaga_ em seus vídeos, mas agora não tínhamos mais nenhum trunfo aqui embaixo; principalmente eu, que sem experiência com dança, não poderia sequer improvisar, como Alice e Rose provavelmente poderiam...

No entanto, nosso grupo agora ficaria completo...

O DJ interrompeu a música da _Gaga_ bruscamente, como se a agulha houvesse arranhado um vinil, e novamente toda a superlotada _Zafrina's_ viu-se num breu tenso e silencioso de expectativa.

Numa batida de coração, antes que alguém pudesse emitir qualquer som que fosse; um potente e calibroso canhão no alto, fez jorrar uma suave luz branca sobre nossas cabeças. O espaço no meio da pista de dança ficou mais pronunciado e havia ali uma poça redonda de luz no meio da escuridão.

Todos ali, sem exceção imediatamente elevaram seus olhos ao alto procurando... E, ainda em silêncio surpreendente, alguém começou a descer sentada num estreito balanço de trapézio, iluminada pela luz do canhão de cima para baixo.

Várias pessoas arfaram, assim como Bree e Claire também. Outros tinham o queixo caído como Emmett, mas todos olhavam para o alto, a fim de assistir a entrada de Nessie no melhor estilo _"Satine em Moulin Rouge"_!

Eu, no entanto, me distraí. E, ao invés de olhar minha irmã que chegava vindo do alto, aproveitei a luz de sua chegada para notar que bem próximo de onde estavam Edward, Emmett e Jasper; no lado oposto ao de Nahuel e seu grupo – que também olhavam para cima estupefatos –, três garotos acabavam de chegar à pista de dança do _Zafrina's_...

Eram Jacob, Quil e Diego. Que, visivelmente, alcoolizados tinham cada um, uma vadia pendurada em seus pescoços...

Arfei em choque. _Puta-merda...!_ Nessie não suportaria... E, bem quando ela chegava para dançar e arrasar; daria de cara com Jake acompanhado por uma _bitch..._ Porque eu não teria tempo de fazer absolutamente nada...! Alice, por sorte, encontrou meu olhar, e eu em pânico mostrei a ela _quem_ acabara de chegar.

Logo todos começaram a aplaudir em êxtase a entrada de minha irmã. As pessoas próximas a nós comentavam ruidosamente a volta da rainha da pista. Metade do meu cérebro corria desvairada tentando resolver o difícil problema de _como_ eu degustaria o fígado do Jake mais tarde, quando a outra metade letárgica percebeu que o grupinho das garotas do balé – mesmo as que não estavam envolvidas diretamente na dança com Claire e Bree – agitou-se ansiosamente. _"Que merda está acontecendo ali?..."_ Sibilei inaudivelmente.

Lembrei do que Alice disse a respeito daqueles projetos de vadias quererem armar pra cima da minha irmã e apontei a movimentação delas para a baixinha e Rose. Tentei sinalizar para as duas, mas não pude porque, apesar do som ainda estar em expectativa com a descida de Nessie, a boate toda aplaudia e gritava estridentemente.

Alice tinha o rosto franzido e gesticulava numa pergunta:

– _O quê, Bella? Não posso ouvir?..._ – li muito mais em seus lábios e sua atitude do que ouvi.

Olhei para o alto novamente em pânico. O trapézio por onde Nessie descia esteve parado e suspenso ao alto por alguns minutos esperando que os aplausos cessassem um pouco. Ela sorria e acenava. Mas antes mesmo de chegar ao chão, a introdução de uma música começou num coro suave e masculino em forma de _"ÊêêÔÊêêÔÊ- ÔÊÔÊÔÊÔÊêê"._

No instante mágico em que o som gutural de algo caindo, fez afundar nossos estômagos – igualzinho em trailers de filmes de ação, antes de algum estrondo –, Nessie jogou seu corpo para trás, como se houvesse sido eletrocutada, mas segurava firme nas cordas do seu balanço de trapézio, com os braços muito esticados, e flexionando uma de suas pernas, num movimento simples, mas que realizado com toda sua graciosidade, nos fez estremecer por dentro.

Seu balanço desceu mais até aproximá-la do chão e minha irmã já se levantou num giro triplo sobre seu eixo e em meia ponta, ignorando o saltinho de seu delicado sapato. Nova sucessão de gritos, aplausos e assovios enlouqueceu a plateia na boate, e meus olhos correram desvairados para checar novamente o que nossas opositoras estariam aprontando.

Dessa vez pude ver...

Tive um vislumbre muito nítido de que duas delas abriram dois potinhos de creme usados, e fizeram deslizar algo líquido pelo chão da pista de dança... Arfei desesperada com aquilo. _NÃO!..._ _Elas vão sabotar minha irmã!... Se for o que estou pensando, Nessie pode até cair e se machucar gravemente._

Ainda me movendo como em câmera lenta, ou como se estivesse mergulhada na velha piscina de merda, busquei o olhar de Jacob freneticamente, mas ele parecia hipnotizado, e paralisado, fitava minha irmã de queixo caído; ainda que se deixasse beijar e agarrar pela piranha que se dependurava em seu pescoço...

Assim, sem que eu pudesse impedir nem uma coisa, nem outra; Nessie alongou seus braços ao alto, com sua perna esquerda sendo projetada atrás de seu corpo, num ângulo perfeito de 90°, começando um movimento muito lento – e condizente com sua música, que ainda mantinha-se em tom de expectativa na introdução – girou seu corpo e seu olhar, e deu de cara com a estátua de Jake deixando-se agarrar por sua alheia acompanhante.

Virei apavorada buscando olhar de Edward, mas tanto ele quanto Emmett e Jasper estavam terrivelmente lentos, depois dos vários _drinks_ consumidos, e sequer me olharam...

Ela parou o movimento que fazia ao meio e deixou seus bracinhos caírem flácidos ao lado do seu corpo estacado, por um momento interminável, de decepção muda e estarrecida...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Gostaram? Não? Deixem suas impressões nos comentários! Eles é que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo!**_  
_**Bjokas estaladas para: Luna Stew, Nessinha Cullen e Glaucia S. Obrigada meninas! vcs são as melhores... *-***_

_**Continuamos com as emoções dessa balada no próximo cap.! Estão com pressa? então, manifestem-se nos comments...! ;)**_

_**Bjokas! *.***_


	20. Balada no Zafrina's II

**_N/A: Hei mamas! E aí? *-*_**

**_Sei que atrasei, mas são as semanas complicadas de provas, vcs sabem... =/_**

**_Mas, aqui está!_**

**_Temos trilha sonora!..._**

**_- Jennifer Lopez - On the Floor_**

**_- Britney Spears - Hold it Against me_**

**_- Nirvana - Smell like Teen Spirit_**

**_Os links já estão no meu perfil. As duas primeira ainda bem de balada! A terceira é fundo para mais um trecho narrado em 3ª pessoa onisciente!... Alguém aqui alguma dúvida que essa balada acabariam em... bem, putaria? ahsuahsuahsuahs E com direito a mais uma personagem de D. Kristen dando o ar da graça por aqui!... ;)_**

**_Vejam o que vcs acham!_**

**_Boa leitura! Divirtam-se! *-*_**

* * *

**_.  
_**

19. BALADA NO _ZAFRINA'S_ II

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Aproveitei a pausa de Nessie para cuidar das _bitches_ bailarinas. Seja lá o que elas tenham jogado na pista, ainda não havia se espalhado tanto assim. A maior parte do chão ainda estava seca e segura.

Arrojei-me na direção delas pisando firme, mas no meio do caminho derrapei e caí sentindo o baque duro do meu traseiro batendo no chão da pista de dança, meio tombado pro lado direito. Ouvi muitas gargalhadas e corei, mas meu tombo vergonhoso foi útil para que eu sentisse o cheiro e a textura do sabão diluído em água. No segundo seguinte senti as mãos fortes de Edward me levantando, quando demandei em desespero no ouvido dele, já sinalizando freneticamente, chamando por Emmett e Jasper:

– _Essas vadias jogaram água com sabão para que Nessie caísse..._ – gritei, apontando-as para ele. Bree e Claire tentaram dissimular um ultraje, muito mal disfarçado e irônico. Num relance de visão, vi que Nessie ainda continuava paralisada em choque, fitando Jake.

Aproveitei que ela ainda não havia começado a dançar e abri sofregamente os botões da camisa de Edward, que buscou meu olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas:

– _O que você...?_ – começou a me perguntar, confuso. Com o veludo de sua voz arrastada pelo álcool, um tanto agudo de choque pela minha atitude. Olhei para Emmett e Jasper, que já estavam junto de nós e ordenei imperativamente.

– _Tirem as suas também..._ – Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas, mas olhando do chão molhado para Nessie, pareceu finalmente alcançar meu raciocínio. Quando caí, fiquei até aliviada por constatar que era água e sabão. Se fosse óleo ou glicerina, eu não poderia resolver daquela forma. Emmett – muito bêbado – sorriu e começou a rebolar que nem um _Gogoboy_, enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. Houve uma pequena comoção feminina a nossa volta por causa disso.

Jogando as três camisas – mais o colete de Jasper – bem abertas no chão, utilizei meus pés para empurrá-las já ensopadas de água e sabão para longe do espaço em que minha irmã haveria de dançar, tão logo conseguisse mover um músculo de onde ainda permanecia em modo estátua. Edward também me ajudou nisso. Nossas oponentes na dança nos fuzilaram com os olhos injetados de raiva, mas não podiam fazer mais nada.

A música que Nessie deveria dançar, porém, não esperou que ela tomasse seu tempo tentando racionalizar o fato de Jake estar acompanhado, e logo, a batida começou marcada por palmas do público na boate.

**.**

**On the Floor / **_**Na Pista**_

.

**Dance the night away** / _Dance a noite toda_

**Live your life and stay young on the floor** / _Viva sua vida e fique jovem na pista de dança_

**Dance the night away** / _Dance a noite toda_

**Grab somebody drink a little more** / _Pegue alguém, beba mais um pouco_

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor** / _Esta noite nós vamos para a pista_

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor** / _Esta noite nós vamos para a pista_

.

A maioria das pessoas ali, realmente, não viu o que aconteceu. Sequer meu tombo chamou muita atenção. Na verdade, muitos olhares femininos estavam agora bem atentos em Edward, Emmett e Jasper total e divinamente _descamisados_.

Voltei minha atenção para Nessie. Cheguei a dar um passo em sua direção, com o intuito de tirá-la daquela situação constrangedora; quando mais uma vez, o som de trailer de filme ressoou profundo na mixagem, antes que a batida contagiante explodisse...

Novamente, como se houvesse tomado um choque elétrico de um milhão de _watts_, Nessie contorceu-se num movimento repentino, irado e inesperado para trás seguido de um salto em giro; que fez com que toda a boate explodisse em gritos de _"NESSIE! NESSIE!"_, unidos a socos no ar.

E minha irmã dançou...!

Com meus olhos cheios d'água e um sorriso idiota em meu rosto, constatei que ela dançava carregando um mundo inteiro nas costas e, no entanto, não havia sequer nenhum sinal de tensão ou incerteza em seus passos. Havia, sim, _muita_ raiva e... Muita, mas muita _sensualidade_.

A sua volta havia dois garotos de queixo caído, com cara de idiota. Um era Nahuel. E o outro era Jacob Black... A sua volta havia um grupo de meninas que a detestavam pelo simples fato de que não conseguiam superá-la na dança... A sua volta havia amigos sinceros, como Paul e Rachel e outros funcionários da _Zafrina's_, como também o nosso grupo... A sua volta estava eu, cuidando para que ela brilhasse e recuperasse sua auto-estima.

Nessie percorreu todo o espaço aberto na pista de dança em saltos extremamente graciosos, floreados pelos seus braços com ímpeto. Seus cabelos soltos e incrivelmente lisos – assim como seu vestido claro – ganhavam tonalidades diferentes, dada a luz multicor na boate.

.

**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor** / _Eu sei que você está com tudo, bata palmas na pista de dança_

**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor** / _E ficar balançando, rebolando_

**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor** / _Se você é um criminosa, acabe com todos na pista_

**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor** / _Roube a atenção de todos na pista_

.

**Don't stop, keep it moving** / _Não pare, continue se mexendo_

**Put your drinks up!** / _Levante seu copo_

.

**Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor** / _Está ficando muito louco, está ficando doentio na pista de dança_

**We never quit, we never rest on the floor **/ _A gente nunca desiste, nunca para na pista_

**If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor **/ Se eu estiver errada, a gente pode até morrer na pista de dança

.

Ela executou uma sequencia de passos bem no meio, e estava claro que ela improvisava. Terminou com um rebolado contagiante e colocando as mãos nas cadeiras, perscrutou em desafio, bem próxima de onde Bree e Claire assistiam a tudo ruminando sua derrota fácil. A boate em peso guinchou com sua atitude e Nessie afastou-se delas com o polegar roçando de leve a lateral do seu nariz, numa atitude imponente e compenetrada.

Voltou-se à dança novamente movendo-se no ritmo da música, e retomando o balanço de trapézio em que descera, após breve corridinha, girou no ar, inacreditavelmente, para entortar seu corpo – que parecia desprovido de ossos – tão logo pousou no chão.

A corda do balanço ainda serviu de apoio para outros movimentos em que ela dobrava as pernas, e abaixava rebolando provocativamente. Seus olhos buscaram o de Jake neste momento, cuja _bitch_ pendurada em seu pescoço sequer dava-se conta do que estava acontecendo entre seu acompanhante hipnotizado e a garota que arrasava na pista de dança.

Os olhos da bela e jovem morena de cabelos muito negros – assim como os da loira pendurada em Quil e a outra de cabelos escuros junto de Diego –, escrutavam curiosos os três caras sem camisa. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas ignorei por enquanto.

Fui distraída por, uma furiosa, Alice que quicando ao meu lado, me fez abaixar, para uivar agudamente em meu ouvido:

– _Como você teve coragem de transformar duas camisas Armani e uma camiseta e um colete Ralph Lauren em pano de chão?..._ – revirei os olhos e sorri pra ela. Alice sabia que havia sido por uma boa causa.

Minha irmã estava arrasando!...

Os gritos de _"NESSIE! NESSIE!"_ ainda ecoavam, quando ela largou as cordas e o balanço de trapézio, e dominou a pista com mais uma sequência de passos muito marcados, que resultariam num salto mortal para frente, sem colocar as mãos no chão. Desta vez, até nós – Alice, Rose e eu – arfamos e aplaudimos, pois sequer vimos Nessie treinar algo assim.

A música da _J-Lo_ ainda bombava quando ela caminhou novamente na direção de suas oponentes, com uma serenidade inexplicável em seu rosto. Depois, dobrando seu corpo diante delas, fez uma mesura e com um movimento amplo de braços, ofereceu a pista novamente para quem quisesse tentar fazer melhor do que ela.

Nenhuma delas, porém, se atreveu...

O que conferiu automaticamente à minha irmã, o retorno do título de rainha da pista de dança do _Zafrina's_. A boate toda gritava e aplaudia, e Nessie nos chamou, para que nos juntássemos a ela. Alice, Rose e eu gritamos estridentes _"U-huls"_ e voltamos para a pista comemorando e dançando livremente com a eterna rainha.

Sem que pudéssemos esperar, o espaço virtual se desfez e nós nos misturamos às pessoas que ainda sacudiam seus corpos no ritmo da batida alucinante.

Nosso grupo se dispersou um pouco, e sem me preocupar em onde estaria Edward, apenas curti aquele momento com minha irmã. Perdemos Jake também de vista, e Nessie parecia ter se esquecido um pouco dele, quando – com apenas uma ordem dada por Nahuel – os garotos do time de futebol da escola dela se aproximaram e, levantando Nessie ao alto a fizeram ser passada de mão em mão pela multidão até chegar ao palco. Ela soltava alguns gritinhos risonhos e gargalhava.

Rose, Alice e eu, nos acotovelamos abrindo espaço até chegar lá também, mas não subimos ao palco da boate, apenas vimos Nessie receber um microfone da mão de Paul, que já estava de volta à ilha de som, comandando as viradas. O som foi um pouco abaixado e minha irmã falou com a voz um pouco trêmula de emoção:

– _Muito obrigada a todos!..._ – gritou ela, transbordando comoção. O público da boate guinchou em coro e aplausos. Nessie arquejou algumas vezes no microfone, tentando recuperar o fôlego e falar algumas palavras. – _Gostaria de agradecer principalmente a Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, e dedicar minha dança desta noite a uma pessoa que entrou há muito pouco tempo em minha vida, mas já é muito importante pra mim..._ – ela fez uma pausa muito curta, e houve nova rodada de aplausos e gritos histéricos. Aquilo era surreal demais!... Parecia até que Nessie era uma estrela do rock ou algo do tipo. Ela continuou. – _BELLA!... Minha irmã! Dedico esta dança e esta vitória a você!..._ – Ainda bem que Alice passou maquiagem à prova d'água em mim, porque, _puta-que-pariu_, eu comecei a chorar muito. Rose enlaçou meus ombros com um braço. Nessie por fim concluiu com um convite. – _Quero convidar toda a galera da _Coronado High School_ para a festa na minha casa, amanhã à noite!_ – gritou ela, já em meio aos gritos estridentes.

Ajudaram minha irmã a descer do palco e ela veio direto nos abraçar. O som explodiu a toda novamente, e o jogo de luz voltou a piscar alucinando e confundindo a visão; enquanto eu secava minhas lágrimas.

Ela deveria ter colocado a tiara simbólica de plástico que a coroaria, mas Nessie delicadamente recusou, pois já usava uma tiara em sua cabeça que não só era mais bonita, como também não era de plástico, mas sim uma bijuteria de ótima qualidade. Ela pegou a tiara que Paul a entregou e saiu abrindo espaço entre a multidão novamente. Nós a seguimos.

Quando chegamos ao meio da pista, local onde esteve acontecendo o duelo de dança, encontramos Bree e Claire conversando animadamente com Diego e Quil. Não paramos para processar e compreender exatamente que tipo de mudança tinha acontecido ali, mas Nessie abordando as duas, falou:

– _Queria compartilhar essa tiara simbólica com vocês..._ – alto o suficiente para que todos ouvíssemos acima do som do _Black Eyed Peas_, que explodia agora. As duas garotas ofegaram incrédulas e nós nos entreolhamos tentando compreender o que Nessie fazia com as _bitches_ que tentaram sacaneá-la há pouco. Minha irmã continuou. – _Chega de briga, gente!... Um dia nós fomos as melhores amigas...! Vocês lembram?..._

Foi Bree quem conseguiu responder, veementemente:

– _Mas foi _você_ quem se afastou de nós e começou toda essa..._ rivalidade! – Nessie assentiu em concordância e se aproximando um pouco mais guinchou tentando superar a música que explodia na pista.

– _Então, cabe a mim pôr um fim nisso...! Não há mais motivo!_

Eu intervim.

– _Nessie! O que você está fazendo?... Você não viu, mas elas tentaram te sabotar assim que você começou a dançar, jogando água com sabão na pista!_ – tentei estreitar meus olhos para as duas, mas um casal dançando, escandalosamente, esbarrou em mim, me desequilibrando. Rose me segurou, e Nessie me respondeu após dois segundos de surpresa, e decepção mal disfarçada, ante a nova informação.

– _Você pode não saber, Bella... Mas, eu não vinha sendo a melhor pessoa até ser internada..._ – argumentou. E voltando-se para as duas, completou. – _Peço desculpas pela minha arrogância dos últimos anos..._

Num gesto simbólico, Nessie forçou a coroa ao meio e, quebrando-a entregou a metade para Bree e a outra metade para Claire, que agradeceram quase em uníssono um _"Obrigada!"_. Meu peito quase inchou de orgulho dela, demonstrando tanta maturidade, e se libertando de vez da influência perniciosa da tal amiga imaginária que a afastou de sua vida, e fez com que ela se tornasse anoréxica.

Bree, que parecia mais emocionada, respondeu:

– _Nós também nos desculpamos pelo que tentamos fazer hoje, Nessie..._ – guinchou, superando a música que batia freneticamente. Claire ainda estava um pouco desconfiada com tudo aquilo, mas tentando quebrar o clima, gritou:

– _Então, chega de conversa e... VAMOS SACUDIIIRRR!..._

Elas três começaram a dançar juntas, sorrindo e tentando resgatar uma amizade de infância há muito esquecida, quando de repente surgiu ao nosso lado um dos pivôs de toda a discórdia: Nahuel.

As três arfaram juntas. Ele, de fato, era muito gatinho e mexia muito com elas, principalmente com Bree e Claire.

Nahuel sorriu seguro de si e anunciou, em voz alta e clara, fazendo o pessoal da escola que estava por perto se aproximar mais:

– _Já fiz minha escolha!..._ – Bree e Claire entreolharam-se significativamente. Nessie revirou os olhos, e ele continuou. – _Vou anunciar minha nova namorada amanhã, na festa na casa da Nessie!..._ – ele buscou o rosto da minha irmã e seus olhos faiscaram nos olhos de chocolate dela. Ela desviou desconcertada.

Depois, ele saiu e foi pra área do bar seguido pelo seu séquito do time de futebol. Bree e Claire emitiram sons guturais de contentamento, e Nessie olhou para nós três – Alice, eu e Rose – cheia de dúvidas em seu rosto.

Nossos olhos e cabeças esticaram-se em meio à multidão, procurando. Vi que Jake, Quil e Diego voltavam do bar com _drinks_ nas mãos, e sem suas vadias; quando senti Rose bater no meu ombro, me mostrando do outro lado da pista a cena que se desenrolava...

Edward, Jasper e Emmett, obviamente ainda _descamisados_, cercados por um pequeno grupo de garotas oferecidas; cujo principal trio que se jogava literalmente nos braços deles era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que as três vacas que chegaram com Jake e seus amigos.

Não posso falar por Rose e Alice, mas eu enxerguei tudo vermelho e senti gosto de sangue em minha boca, antes de marcharmos com sincronia perfeita na direção daquele espetáculo, do qual os três protagonistas seriam... _Escalpelados vivos agora...!_

Marchamos as três decidida e firmemente, quase que abrindo caminho, à força, em meio às pessoas que sacudiam seus corpos na pista de dança. No trajeto notamos que o mais animadinho era Jasper que tinha acabado de se desvencilhar de um abraço com a linda morena que chegara dependurada em Jake, como se a conhecesse. Os dois sorriam um para o outro, e tentavam falar próximos de seus ouvidos por causa do som alto, o que só conferia mais intimidade a cena. Alice parecia soltar fumaça pelas ventas como se fosse uma chaminé de um trem a vapor – como nos desenhos animados. Seus pequeninos punhos estavam cerrados, e a distância até eles parecia quilômetros.

Notei isso com irritação, por causa da garota alva e de cabelos escuros – assim como eu – que se oferecia para Edward, bem ao lado de Jasper e sua... _amiga_. Do outro lado, estava a loira passando a ponta dos dedos no tanquinho do Emmett e eu juro que Rose estava bufando e blasfemando a essa altura.

Paramos de frente pra este espetáculo e cruzando os braços apenas aguardamos que os três percebessem nossa presença. Edward sorria torto com algo que a garota toda deslumbrada lhe dissera, mas justamente quando a mão direita dela subia desavisadamente para tentar tocar a ponta do topete bronzeado dele, seus olhos encontraram minha _bitchface_ furiosa, e ele se afastou num reflexo, quase pulando pra trás.

Jasper e Emmett, mais distraídos, precisaram ouvir o guincho raivoso de Rose para pularem em pânico:

– _Que PORRA está havendo aqui!..._ – ela gritou agudamente, e todas as pessoas num raio de cinco metros na pista de dança viraram para olhar, apesar do som explodindo muito alto.

Tanto Jasper quanto Emmett fizeram visíveis movimentos com seus pomos-de-adão, subindo e descendo quando engoliram em seco; na certeza que eles estavam em apuros. Foi Jasper quem endireitou os ombros e trouxe a morena, para apresentá-la tentando deixar claro que ele só estava encontrando uma velha amiga... _Coitadinho...!_

– _Garotas... Esta é a Maria!_ – disse ele com um sorriso nervoso, e a voz trêmula. Seus olhos eram suplicantes em Alice. Houve um segundo de confusão, principalmente entre Alice e eu, enquanto processávamos a informação. Até que finalmente me lembrei de certo jogo de Verdade ou Desafio que brincamos na estrada, depois que saímos de Baton Rouge, em direção de Beaumont – Texas. Fazia apenas vinte dias isso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que fora há uma infinidade, e apesar disso, lembrei de Jasper mencionar que sua primeira namorada – e primeiro amor –, chamava-se... _Putz!_ Meus olhos faiscaram para Alice e a baixinha agora ofegava possessa de raiva, escrutando a garota de cima a baixo. E pelo visto, ela processou a informação e se lembrou assim como eu.

Logo, Edward e Emmett posicionam-se atrás de nós, enquanto Jasper seguia, totalmente constrangido, com as apresentações:

– _E essas são suas amigas: Nettie..._ – apontou ele para a garota que agora a pouco tentara tocar os cabelos de bronze do meu Edward. –_... E Lucy..._ – completou ele, apontando a loira que jamais poderia rivalizar com a beleza de Rose, mas ainda assim continuava devorando Emmett com seus olhos, apesar dele agora ter se posicionado ao lado de sua namorada.

Senti as mãos de Edward vir tentar envolver minha cintura e empurrei com toda força que pude. Rose deu um muitíssimo mal disfarçado pisão no pé de Emmett usando tão somente a ponta de seu salto. E mesmo tendo sido sobre seu sapato, o ursão gemeu alto tentando disfarçar, mas sem muito sucesso.

Jasper, vendo isso, não se atreveu a tocar a baixinha, que parecia que ia começar a espumar de raiva pelos cantos da boca a qualquer momento. Ele limitou-se a completar as suas formalidades constrangedoras, falando alto e tentando superar o som da boate:

– _Elas chegaram com Jake e seus amigos... Não é uma grande coincidência!... Não sabia que Maria estava fazendo faculdade aqui em Phoenix, e elas conheceram os garotos numa festa de calouros nessa semana..._

Como nós não dissemos nada, a tensão dobrou e tornou-se tangível, palpável, pesada e _quase_ mal-cheirosa. Estava claro que eram dessas vadias que os meninos se referiam no dia da fogueira, nos fundos da casa do Phil.

Alice, por fim, falou baixo o suficiente para que somente Rose e eu escutássemos:

– Vadias que usam essas roupinhas de loja de departamento não vão furar nossos olhos _nunca_... – e falando diretamente com Maria, guinchou alto antes de sair marchando. – _Pode ficar fofa... Faça bom proveito! É uma pena que ele não tenha dinheiro, assim como o cara com quem você veio também não tem... Mas, os meus dois irmãos idiotas, têm bastante... Acaba sobrando pra você também! E não se esqueça de usar camisinha e lavá-lo bem lavadinho antes de devolver! Não quero pegar nenhuma doença venérea..._ – reprimi uma gargalhada. Nessie estava vingada!...

Maria parecia um pouco chocada com a afronta, mas não teve direito à réplica, pois Alice deu-lhe as costas e saiu me puxando pela mão e, fazendo seu irmão – que estava atrás de mim –, se desequilibrar um pouco no processo. Rose encarou Emmett com os olhos estreitos de irritação e também nos seguiu, deixando-o falando sozinho.

No caminho de volta para a pista, a baixinha aproveitou que um garçom passava com a bandeja cheia a caminho do mezanino, e serviu-se de uma _flute_ de pró-seco. Rose e eu imitamos seu gesto, e seguimos em direção à pista de dança.

– _BELLA!..._ – Ouvi o chamado de Edward ao longe, mas não virei para olhar...

Eu podia antecipar o blefe de Alice fácil... Eles nos seguiriam!... E seriam formal, rigorosa e drasticamente ignorados...!

Tive um vislumbre ao longe de Quil, Claire, Diego e Bree formando um animado grupinho na pista dançando juntos, rindo e conversando muito. Próximos a eles, estavam também dançando – e no maior clima – Jake e minha irmã. Senti meus olhos saltarem e cutuquei Alice para mostrar:

– _Oh meu deus, Alice! Veja!..._ – guinchei, e a baixinha seguiu meu olhar, mesmo espremida abrindo caminho a minha frente e sorriu um pouco, apesar da irritação que ainda borbulhava em seu rosto e atitudes.

Também não consegui me impedir de olhar para trás a fim de procurar pelos nossos três descamisados.

É preciso deixar bem claro que eles não são os únicos caras sem camisa aqui. Os _bartenders_, que dançam sobre o balcão do bar, também estão somente de calça justa e gravatinha borboleta. Bom, talvez eles sejam os únicos descamisados realmente na pista de dança...

Em minha espiada furtiva, dei de cara com Rose que me fuzilou com uma _bitchface _condenatória, me impedindo de checá-los. Virei pra frente novamente e continuei seguindo Alice, muito embora já estivéssemos quase no meio da pista.

Finalmente, encontramos uma pequena clareira, onde as duas imediatamente começaram o nosso novo... _showzinho_!...

Entornamos nossas _flutes_ de pró-seco, deixando que o líquido levemente dourado escorresse garganta a baixo e colocamos as taças em outra bandeja que passava em _timing_ perfeito. Rose e Alice viraram uma de frente para a outra e comigo ao meio, fizeram um _"sanduíche de Bella"_. Assim, com nossos corpos colados uns nos outros, começamos a dançar no ritmo _sexy_ de _Britney Spears_ – que era o que estava tocando naquele momento.

As pequenas mãos de Alice deslizaram pelas laterais do meu corpo, despertando uma fagulha que estivera _quase_ adormecida desde... Bom, _quase_ adormecida desde aquele _striptease_ em NOLA. Eu repousei uma mão na curva da cintura de Rose e ela, esfregando-se em mim, rebolou fazendo com que eu espelhasse o movimento e encaixasse nossas pernas alternadas e flexionadas para que rebolássemos em sincronia descendente. Alice também nos acompanhou, encaixada em mim por trás.

.

**Hold It Against Me / **_**Pressione Contra Mim**_

**.**

**Hey over there** / _Ei, você aí_

**Please forgive me** / _Por favor, me perdoe_

**If I'm coming on too strong** / _Se eu chegar com muita força_

.

**Hate to stare** / _Odeio ficar olhando_

**But you're winning** / _Mas você está vencendo_

**And they're playing my favorite song** / _E a minha música preferida está tocando_

.

Não demorou muito para que uma nova clareira quase tão grande quanto a do desafio de dança se formasse. Seria impossível que não chamássemos atenção ali, dançando acintosa e provocativamente daquele jeito que estávamos.

Num piscar de olhos, eram principalmente homens a nossa volta... Babando!... Porque agora era diferente da sequencia de passos que apresentamos. Agora, era provocação explícita, apelativa, nua e crua... Bom, nua não! Estávamos vestidas... _ainda!_

É claro que eu estava longe do estado alcoólico no qual eu me encontrava em NOLA... Alice e Rose mesmo haviam bebido mais do que eu essa noite. Mas, eu não me importei!... Eu era movida pela raiva... Quando eu pensava que ele ia permitir que aquela vaca tocasse o cabelo dele... Meu sangue subia e se acumulava em meus olhos de novo.

Deixei minha cabeça tombar pra trás e senti a ponta do nariz de Rosalie roçar em meu pescoço, numa carícia tão leve como uma pluma. Nós rebolávamos descendo e subindo. Preparei-me para virar e dar as costas a Rose, ficando de frente com Alice, mas foi neste momento que os três chegaram até onde nós estávamos dançando, e arfaram vermelhos ao se deparar com a quantidade de machos que já se acotovelavam à nossa volta.

.

**If I said my heart was beating loud** / _Se eu dissesse que meu coração está batendo rápido_

**If we could escape the crowd somehow** / _Se pudéssemos fugir da multidão de alguma maneira_

**If I said I want your body now** / _Se eu dissesse que quero o seu corpo agora_

**Would you hold it against me** / _Você o pressionaria contra mim?_

.

**Cause you feel like paradise** / _Pois você parece o paraíso_

**And I need a vacation tonight** / _E preciso de férias essa noite_

**So if I said I want your body** **now** / _Então, se eu disser que quero seu corpo agora_

**Would you hold it against me **/ _Você o pressionaria contra mim?_

.

Éramos como peças de picanha na brasa, diante de um grupo de _neandertais_ esfomeados!...

E os nossos próprios homens das cavernas, que estiveram agora a pouco jogando charme pra cima das fêmeas erradas, já estavam quicando de raiva com isso.

O primeiro _neandertal_ aleatório que ousou se aproximar foi enxotado pela própria Rose, que o empurrou espalmando uma mão em seu peito. Como ele estava desequilibrado e doidão, se afastou dançando alucinado.

Isso aconteceu do lado contrário de onde nossos descamisados estavam, mas Emmett quase avançou no cara. Jasper apenas fuzilava Alice, tentando comunicar-lhe algo com os olhos expressivos e injetados. Mas, agora de frente pra ela, pude ver que o rosto da baixinha era pura lascívia somente. Mordi o lábio ansiosamente e reparei em Edward.

Seus absintos sólidos e redondos reluziam, apesar do jogo de luz da boate, e faiscavam em cada movimento meu. Ergui uma sobrancelha e num saltinho, parei de rebolar e empinei meu traseiro para trás, Rose entendeu o recado e aplicou alguns tapinhas com sua mão direita, seguindo o ritmo da música, e me fazendo gargalhar alto antes de levar a pontinha do meu indicador à boca, em desafio a ele...

Edward desviou seu olhar de mim, e levou as duas mãos à cabeça e passou-as em seus cabelos revoltosos, fazendo com que eles se assanhassem ainda mais. Depois deu alguns passos à frente como se lutasse contra o ímpeto de me arrancar dali, ao mesmo tempo em que não quisesse fazer aquilo, admitindo que nosso joguinho estava interessante demais para ser interrompido...!

.

**Gimme something good **/ _Me dê algo bom_

**Don't wanna wait, I want it now **/ _Não quero esperar, quero agora_

**Drop it like a hood **/ _Abaixe com tudo_

**And show me how you work it out** / _E me mostre como é que funciona_

**Alright** / _Certo_

.

Neste momento, a batida da música mudou tornando-se absolutamente selvagem.

Por instinto, nossas posições também mudaram e senti que Rose também se virou de costas para mim, e deste jeito, com nossas costas coladas; deslizamos quase que até o chão, insinuando nossos corpos. Eu podia sentir um fio de suor descer em meu pescoço, e me sentindo extremamente sensual, deslizei minhas mãos pelas pernas de Alice, que não me acompanhou no movimento para baixo.

No entanto, quando a música voltou ao normal, a tênue linha do raciocínio e autocontrole dos caras a nossa volta, rompeu-se e dois deles vieram direto cochichar em meus ouvidos e nos de Rose. Isso foi o que bastou para Emmett que avançou nos dois com punhos cerrados e um grito colérico escapando de sua garganta:

– _PORRA! TIRA AS MÃOS DELA, DESGRAÇADO..._

Edward tentou segurar seu irmão, e Jasper aproveitou o choque de Alice para agarrá-la pela cintura e levá-la dali. Rose gargalhava alto e eu, inconscientemente, levei minhas mãos ao pescoço de susto.

Os dois caras aleatórios, porém, não estavam juntos, e enquanto um tentava se desculpar com Emmett, morrendo de medo e olhando tremendo para o alto; o outro aproveitou que Edward estava distraído com seu irmão e saiu me arrastando pela cintura.

– _HEI!_ – gritei um pouco assustada, e muito irritada com a audácia dele. – _ME SOLTA AGORA!_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Pedi que o garçom trouxesse uma garrafa de tequila importada e seis copos pequenos. Ele anotou o pedido e desceu.

Eu estava sentado em uma das mesas do espaço _louge_ no canto mais afastado do mezanino da boate. Minhas costas nuas recostavam-se na parede e minhas pernas estavam dobradas sobre o banco comprido, deixando espaço para minha Bella, que permanecia de braços cruzados e um delicioso biquinho amuado e teimoso, tal qual uma garotinha birrenta.

O espaço era mais reservado e o som não era tão alto ali.

A duas mesas vazias de distância da nossa direita, estavam Alice e Jasper discutindo a relação em sussurros sérios e olhares intensos. Do outro lado, estavam Emmett e Rose, numa discussão ferrenha e escandalosa. Eles não eram silenciosos como minha irmã e Jazz... Estavam aos gritos. Rose parecia uma gata arisca e eu nunca vi meu irmão tão... _Puto..._ Justo ele que é sempre tão brincalhão...!

Do outro lado do estreito corredor para circulação, havia outra sequencia de mesas como as nossas – coladas à parede e com quatro assentos em bancos conjugados. Bem de frente para Bella e eu, havia um casal se agarrando e se esfregando descaradamente. O ambiente aqui era de penumbra, mas eles não faziam muita questão de ser esconder, até porque, no banco da mesma mesa, tinha um cara muito misterioso que os assistia solenemente, enquanto fumava um cigarro em tragadas lentas e profundas, e comportava-se como um _voyeur_ mesmo...

Era uma pena que eu não fumava... Talvez um cigarro agora me ajudasse a me acalmar antes de conversar com Bella. Eu ainda estava extremamente nervoso com a situação ridícula que elas criaram há poucos minutos atrás na pista de dança...

Foi Jake e seus amigos que me impediram de arrebentar a cara do infeliz que ousou agarrar a cintura e arrastar minha namorada, tal como um ogro homem das cavernas... O meu próprio lado primitivo acionou um sinal de alerta natural dentro de mim, e enxergando tudo vermelho parti pra cima dele com tudo.

Por sorte dele, Jake me alcançou primeiro, enquanto Quil e Diego o faziam soltá-la, explicando:

– _Segura sua onda, meu amigo... A garota tem namorado..._ – e me apontando irado a somente alguns passos dele, sendo contido por Jake. Do contrário, eu teria... Cerrei meus olhos em agonia com o que eu poderia ter feito... Teria sido péssimo. Eu teria estragado a noite de Nessie e de todos os outros...

Emmett e Rose ainda trocavam berros à nossa esquerda e, Alice e Jazz sussurros, à direita...

– Vamos falar sobre este mal entendido?... – incitei Bella. Ela parecia distraída notando abertamente o casal em frente, que expunha sua intimidade e ainda gemiam baixo, sem controle do prazer em público.

Bella virou lentamente de frente para mim, e seus lábios formavam uma linha fina de irritação. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela sibilou tentando conter a onda de fúria:

– Não houve mal entendido... Eu vi perfeitamente você jogando charme pra cima daquela vaca e ela ia tocar seu cabelo...!

Dei um sorriso duro... Como se eu tivesse olhos pra qualquer outra garota...!

– Não seja absurda, Bella!...

Ela ofegou de raiva e voltou a girar seu corpo e cruzar os braços com irritação.

– Não vou mentir e dizer que ela não demonstrou interesse... Mas eu não correspondi!... No momento que vocês chegaram, eu havia acabado de dizer a ela que tenho namorada e que minha namorada também estava aqui... E mesmo que não tivesse...

– Então, porque ela se sentiria à vontade pra te tocar o cabelo?... – Bella me interrompeu, deixando que seu tom subisse uma oitava, com veemência.

– Eu não a vi fazer este movimento, Bella... – argumentei. – Posso estar um pouco lento por causa de todos aqueles _drinks_, mas... – neste momento compreendi num estalo a confusão que Bella estava fazendo... – _Aaahh...! Não amor... Não é nada disso..._ – exclamei em tom explicativo. Bella virou sua cabeça para me olhar. Seus olhos cheios de mágoa e ciúmes. Eu continuei. – _Não foi o braço dela que você viu, anjo...! Foi o meu!..._

Bella apertou seus olhos em descrença e ultraje e eu me empertiguei:

– _É sério, amor!... Eu ia mostrar pra ela minha _tattoo_..._ – falei levantando meu braço e fazendo Bella lembrar a minha própria _**"Beward Forever"**_, gravada irremediavelmente sobre meu tríceps. Ela estreitou os olhos e rebateu irritada:

– _E por que você faria isso?..._

– Para deixar claro a ela e a quem mais possa interessar que... _Eu. Tenho. Na-mo-ra-da!_ – enfatizei. Apontando ainda minha tatuagem com meu braço dobrado do mesmo jeito que virei para a tal garota... Nem me lembro mais o nome dela...!

Bella analisou minuciosamente minha posição, aposto que debatendo mentalmente se, de fato, não foi meu braço que ela teria visto. Sussurrei o argumento final:

– Com o jogo de luz piscando na pista de dança, você pode ter se confundido, e achado que era a mão dela, e pior... Que eu estava permitindo esse... _Absurdo!_

As deliberações de Bella sobre minha sentença foram interrompidas pelo estalo do tabefe que Rose fez explodir virando o rosto de Emmett pro lado. Nós viramos assustados para os dois, mas no segundo seguinte, eles já encurtavam o espaço entre suas bocas num beijo ardente e apaixonado, como se quisessem se engolir mutuamente, e suas mãos se apertando num desespero nervoso e intenso.

Nós rimos juntos e Bella mordeu seus lábios nervosamente. Deixei que um dedo meu alcançasse a pele _porcelanizada_ de suas costas e deslizasse preguiçosamente. Bella estremeceu quando eu senti uma corrente elétrica pulsar pelo meu corpo, e a tensão sexual naquele _louge_ ficara assustadoramente perigosa, e potencializada pelos gemidos do sarro em público do casal insano na mesa em frente e seu expectador silencioso.

Quem seriam eles? Que jogo perigoso e _sexy_ seria aquele?...

Nesse instante, o garçom chegou com a tequila e nossos copos. Sem que eu precisasse interromper minha leve carícia nas costas de Bella, Alice e Jazz vieram juntar-se a nós na mesa, e minha irmã chamou:

– Ei! Rose, Em... Venham pra cá! Vamos brincar um pouquinho...! – enquanto abria a garrafa e enchia nossos copos. Depois ela riu matreira e completou. – Acho que uma garrafa só será muito pouco!... Vamos precisar de outra!

Jasper apenas a fitou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas... Bella voltou a mastigar seu lábio inferior, buscando meu olhar. Meu desejo triplicou com a inocência mesclada a sensualidade que havia naquele seu gesto...

_Okay!..._ Vamos brincar!...

– Podemos brincar de Verdade ou Desafio mesmo...! Só que uma versão um pouco diferente, ao invés de pagarmos com desafios, deveremos virar um copo de tequila de uma vez só! O que vocês acham? – Alice tomou a palavra toda sorridente e animada.

Jasper a respondeu:

– Já brincamos disso uma vez, Alice...! Já sabemos tudo uns sobre os outros!... – ela revirou os olhinhos e rebateu.

– Estou falando de uma versão mais... _Adulta!..._ Com perguntas maliciosas e misturando um pouco com Salada Mixta, que também é um jogo bem legal...

– Ou seja, um jogo novo com regras criadas por você, não é mesmo Alice!... – provoquei. Ela me mostrou a língua, franzindo seu pequenino nariz e virando os olhos. Bella finalmente riu um pouco. Minha carícia em suas costas ainda era ininterrupta.

Foi quando Emmett falou pela primeira vez:

– Muito bem! Hoje cedo, no Shopping, comprei algo que talvez possa nos ajudar... – todos aguardamos, sua pausa de suspense. – Deixei Edward e Jasper pagando as bebidas na loja, e entrei num _sex__ shop_ para comprar isso aqui...

Ele colocou sua mão direita cerrada em punho sobre a mesa e abrindo a palma lentamente, pudemos ver um pequeno dadinho sobre ela. Rose imediatamente pegou o pequeno quadradinho e analisou de perto, virando cada face e balbuciando os comandos que existiam ali, no lugar dos pontinhos pretos dos números:

– "_Contar segredos de liquidificador"_, _"Beijo com pegada"_, _"Lamber o pescoço"_, _"Beijo suave"_, _"Tocar mamilos"_, e _"Deixar uma marca"... Wow_, Emmett! Você está pronto pra me ver fazer tudo isso com Edward ou Jasper...! – ela provocou, e meu irmão gargalhou antes de responder:

– Sempre há esperanças de que seja você com Alice ou Bella!... – a loira revirou os olhos e nós rimos.

Bella desviou seu rosto muito vermelho para o inusitado triângulo da mesa em frente. O agarramento explícito havia parado e os três cochichavam indiscretamente nos apontando.

Logo o cara que estava se pegando com a garota levantou-se e veio até nós.

– Muito prazer!... Meu nome é Dean Moriaty... – ele era loiro, e seus olhos eram tão azuis e brilhantes, que estavam completamente evidentes apesar da pouca luz ambiente. Ele prosseguiu com as apresentações, falando alto por causa do som que vinha da pista de dança. – Aquela é minha esposa Marylou, e ele, nosso companheiro de viagem: Sal Paradise...

Os dois acenaram da outra mesa. Marylou era uma bela – e muito jovem para uma esposa –, loiro-morango com cabelos que desciam selvagens, até pouco abaixo dos ombros. E o Sal parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que o casal, tinha cabelos negros que formavam uma franja em onda lateral sobre a testa e têmpora direita, seu olhar era misterioso, e ele segurava seu cigarro e tragava lentamente escrutando cada um de nós.

– Então... Estamos de passagem pela cidade e a fim de alguma diversão!... Vocês são daqui?

– Não. Também estamos de passagem... – tomei a palavra e respondi.

– Bom, notamos que vocês formam um trio bem... Animado! – comentou Emmett, antes de convidar. – Vamos iniciar um pequeno jogo... Vocês gostariam de participar?

Ele apenas girou para obter uma resposta de Marylou e Sal, adivinhando que eles estiveram escutando o que falávamos. Em silêncio, os dois levantaram e trouxeram consigo mais duas cadeiras avulsas. Marylou sentou-se no colo de seu marido, Dean e Sal sentou-se na ponta da mesa, com a cadeira ao contrário e os braços apoiados no encosto da mesma.

Assim, formamos um grande semicírculo em torno da mesa, que era colada à parede do espaço louge. A pista de dança continuava com sua batida frenética lá embaixo. Alice pediu que o garçom trouxesse mais uma garrafa de tequila antes de explicar a brincadeira aos três novos participantes, quando Sal declinou, dizendo:

– Bom... Vocês devem ter notado que hoje tenho preferido somente olhar... Acho que vai ser muito mais divertido pra mim... – declarou ele, misteriosamente. Minha irmã deu de ombros, indiferente; Bella parecia tensa ao meu lado, e eu – preocupado que ela pudesse estar desconfortável – me aproximei de seu ouvido para perguntar:

– Amor, se você não estiver a fim de participar, a gente pode ir para outra mesa e curtir só nós dois... O que você prefere? – sussurrei, sorrindo internamente com a forma com que ela estremeceu, reagindo a minha atitude despretensiosa.

Bella pensou por alguns segundos mordendo os lábios com tanta força que eu temi que fosse se machucar, depois meneou a cabeça sussurrando pra mim:

– Não. Quero ver no que vai dar esta brincadeira... – sorri, satisfeito. Eu também queria!

Percebi que Sal e Dean estiveram reparando em nosso pequeno diálogo, e pareciam notar principalmente o rosto e a atitude de Bella. Só então, vi o quanto ela e Marylou tinham algumas semelhanças em seus rostos. A mesma forma de coração, o nariz perfeito, a tez muito clara e macia... Marylou, no entanto, tinha expressivos olhos verdes e, minha Bella, seus dois orbes castanhos de chocolate que eu tanto amo. Além disso, a cor e o corte dos cabelos também eram muito distintos...

Alice distribuiu os copos, e Marylou pegou os três copos deles da outra mesa. Eles tomavam uísque puro; Sal continuou bebericando seu _drink_, enquanto Dean e ela viraram para começar a tomar tequila junto conosco.

Minha irmã posicionou uma garrafa de cerveja vazia sobre a madeira envernizada da mesa e girou, dando início ela mesma à brincadeira.

A garrafa rodou, rodou por vários segundos até perder velocidade e parar com a base bem de frente para Rose, e o bico apontando Jasper:

– Rosalie pergunta, Jasper responde! – Alice anunciou, apontando os dois, e falando principalmente com os três novos personagens do nosso joguinho, para que eles fossem conhecendo nossos nomes. Não nos apresentamos formalmente para eles, mas ao que me parecia, isso não os incomodava, muito pelo contrário, parecia atraí-los, excitá-los...

Os olhos de Rose faiscaram para Jazz e ela soltou sem fazer cerimônia:

– Qual foi a primeira vez que Alice te deixou duro?...

Todos nós gargalhamos. Dean, Marylou e Sal, não. Apenas buscaram ansiosamente o rosto de Jasper, esperando pela sua resposta.

Jazz não titubeou, apenas respondeu olhando a loira nos olhos:

– Quando ela e Bella trocaram alguns beijos na boca, na outra vez que jogamos Verdade ou Desafio a caminho de Beaumont... – Bella ficou vermelha e nós rimos. Emmett declarou:

– Daquele eu não participei, mas este vai ser muito mais interessante...!

Alice encheu os copos dos dois que brindaram e viraram a tequila com sincronia e de uma só vez.

– _Wow!_ – guinchou Rose, enquanto Jasper jogava o dadinho do _sex shop_.

O pequeno quadradinho rolou pela mesa e parou com a face voltada para cima, onde se lia _"Beijo com pegada". _

Os dois se levantaram e encurtaram o espaço entre eles um pouco hesitantes, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett apoiava a cabeça sobre as mãos, escondendo os olhos.

Jasper enlaçou a cintura de Rose, e capturando os lábios dela, deixou que sua língua deslizasse para dentro da boca da loira, num beijo tempestuoso e intenso. Ele a atacava com tanto ímpeto, que o corpo de Rosalie chegou a arquear pra trás. Em poucos minutos, ela acabou correspondendo ao beijo, cerrando suas pequenas mãos em tufos de cachos loiros do músico.

Alice ria abertamente, sem qualquer nota de constrangimento ou ciúmes, e Emmett continuava recusando-se a ver.

– _Chega!..._ – gritei, rindo. Eles se afastaram com os olhos brilhantes de desejo e retornaram aos seus lugares, com naturalidade. Não havia ciúmes entre nós, os olhos de Jasper pareciam arrancar o vestido de Alice, como se ele houvesse canalizado toda aquela tensão sexual imediatamente para ela. Rose sentou-se no colo do meu irmão com suas pernas, visivelmente, tentando criar alguma fricção no ponto aparentemente já flamejante escondido ali.

Como foi ele quem revelou um segredo, Jasper girou a garrafa no meio da mesa. Observamos quase que sem respirar, as piruetas enlouquecidas da garrafa de cerveja, que parando aos poucos, acabou paralisando-se com a base voltada para Marylou, que sorriu aprovando, e o bico apontando Bella, já vermelha feito um pimentão!... Marylou, falando pela primeira vez, perguntou à minha namorada:

– Com quem desta mesa você gostaria de estar em um _ménage_? – categórica. Seus olhos eram astutos observando as reações de Bella.

Meu amor ofegou com timidez – ou talvez ela ainda não tivesse bebido o suficiente!... – e gaguejando e corando muito, acabou respondendo:

– E-Edward... – seu polegar apontava para mim e seu tom tinha algum traço de obviedade. Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio e por fim soltou rápido. – _Emmett..._

Explodimos em gargalhadas, com ela tampando a boca extremamente constrangida. Ainda rindo, puxei-a para mim, e sibilei em seu ouvido já sentindo minha ereção explodir em minha boxer:

– Dois irmãos...? _Sua perva!..._

Emmett tentava controlar o riso a fim de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha muito sucesso nisso... Alice encheu o copo das duas, que viraram toda a tequila entre nossas palmas e uivos de incentivo. Marylou pegou o dado de Emmett e lançou no centro da mesa. Ele rolou até bem próximo do meu braço no canto e parou com a face _"Contar segredos de liquidificador", _virada para cima. A comoção foi geral na mesa. Mas eu sabia que Bella não conseguiria... Ela ainda não estava totalmente solta pelo álcool, talvez notando o mesmo, Marylou tomou a frente e se levantou, dizendo:

– Muito bem! Eu faço!... – com um sorriso torto e sacana no rosto.

Bella também se levantou adoravelmente atrapalhada, mas Marylou já estava ao seu lado, ansiosa...

Ela se aproximou de Bella sem cerimônia e afastando os densos cachos de mogno da frente, encostou sua boca na orelha delicada da minha namorada. Bella estava arfante e deliciosamente corada. Girei meu corpo para ver melhor, os tais Dean e Sal sequer respiravam, e todos tentavam prender o riso para que Bella não desistisse.

Marylou ofegou ali por alguns instantes de expectativa, depois lambeu descaradamente a orelha de Bella de ponta a ponta, umedecendo tudo ali. Bella vermelha e ofegante pareceu reprimir um gemido. Sal levou as duas mãos à cabeça tentando controlar-se, e eu observava tudo sem fôlego de tanto desejo contido entre minhas pernas.

Marylou, finalmente, projetou sua língua para dentro da orelha de Bella e, alternando movimentos circulares e sopradas curtas, acabou arrancando suspiros de olhos fechados de Bella, que de pé ao meu lado, deixou que uma de suas mãos viesse apertar meu braço, reprimindo ainda mais o seu próprio desejo.

Nossos guinchos, gritos de aprovação e aplausos acabaram despertando as duas daquele transe, e Marylou voltou ao seu lugar no colo de Dean, que logo buscou sua boca num beijo ansioso, visivelmente interessado em também conhecer o sabor da minha namorada, cuja boca agora também estava colada à minha...

Eu tinha certeza que ela pulsava...! E seria _eu_ quem a satisfaria na hora certa...

– Gira a garrafa, Bella! – ordenou Alice e Bella afastou-se dos meus lábios, com um pequeno estalo.

Ela posicionou a garrafa sobre a mesa e girou sem força. A garrafa deu algumas voltas e parou com a base voltada para Emmett e a ponta para ela mesma.

– Ah não!... – choramingou Bella cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, quando Emmett, desvencilhou-se de Rose e levantando-se, saiu pulando e comemorando:

– _Aaahhh!..._ _Vou beijar minha cunhada! Aaahhh!... Vou beijar minha cunhada!_

_Que merda... _Não pude deixar de pensar...

– Anda Emmett! Vem aqui...! Você pergunta!... – chamou Alice, rindo muito.

Emmett voltou para a mesa ofegante e lançou sua pergunta para Bella:

– O que você e Edward ainda não fizeram, em termos de sexo, é claro, mas que você ainda gostaria de experimentar?

– _Oh...!_ – Bella agora arquejou audivelmente, e Jasper quase chorava de tanto rir. Ela ainda estava muito corada, mas seus olhos já brilhavam indicando que a tequila começava a fazer efeito lentamente. Ela buscou meu olhar, mordendo o lábio, quase inchado já, e parecia escolher entre no mínimo duas opções. Ergui uma sobrancelha, totalmente curioso. Tinha como essa garota me deixar ainda mais louco por ela?...

E, virando para Emmett ela finalmente respondeu:

– Hum... Anal...? – soou muito mais como uma pergunta, e Jasper explodiu em acusações risonhas:

– _Ela editou!..._ _É claro que ela editou!... Conte tudo, Bella!_ – todos sem exceção gargalhavam.

– Eu já respondi... – disse ela, evadindo, antes de virar a tequila que Alice já servira.

Aproveitei enquanto todos observavam Emmett jogar o dado, e novamente puxei o ouvido direito de Bella para junto da minha boca:

– Você sabe que eu vou querer saber qual era a outra opção, não sabe?... – senti Bella estremecer, e ela assentiu constrangida.

Logo, fomos distraídos do nosso breve momento bolha, com o dado indicando _"Tocar mamilos"._ Emmett choramingou um pouco decepcionado – porque ele visivelmente queria beijá-la – mas resignado, ficou de pé sorrindo maldosamente e chamando Bella para junto de si, somente som o dedo indicador:

– Vem cá, cunhadinha...! Traz essas duas delícias aqui, traz... – cantou. Bella suspirou e levantou-se num rompante como se fosse lutar com ele. Rose, assim como eu, não demonstrava nenhum toque de ciúmes. Era só diversão...!

Ela pisou firme até junto dele e parou de olhos cerrados com força, e respiração ofegante. Emmett a escrutou por um segundo, depois virando para mim, queixou-se:

– Diabos, Edward...! Ela tinha de ser tão linda!...

O peito de Bella subia e descia arfante, fazendo subir e descer o decote reto de seu vestido tomara-que-caia, e ela continuava de olhos fechados. Meu irmão levou suas duas mãos lentamente, até os seios que somente _eu_ havia tocado, e quando a pontas dos dedos dele alcançaram os mamilos já intumescidos de Bella, ela sibilou e deixou sua cabeça arrojar-se para trás, num sibilo.

Emmett dedilhou, apertou levemente, raspou o polegar nos mamilos enrijecidos, e umedeceu seus lábios, tentando controlar – aposto – a necessidade de provar do pescoço de porcelana exposto pela cabeça tombada para trás de Bella, que estava à disposição bem a sua frente.

Cedo demais para ambos, ele puxou suas mãos e voltou para o seu lugar tentando ajeitar a calça jeans parecendo desconfortável. Com certeza por causa de sua _anaconda_, dando sinal de vida presa ali dentro.

Bella tropeçou até meu colo, onde nossos lábios se chocaram sem cerimônia e eu pude sugar para mim todo o desejo que ela já sentia. Todo ele, seria _meu_... Quando nos afastamos de nosso beijo de tequila, a garrafa já parava lentamente com a base voltada para mim, e a ponta para Rose. Urrei de contentamento antes de provocá-lo:

– A vingança veio de trem bala, mano!... – cantei bem irônico. Emmett choramingou um _"Oh, __man__...!"_, enquanto se escondia novamente em suas mãos.

E assim, várias rodadas transcorreram entre o "beijo suave" que Rose e eu trocamos; a "lambida no pescoço" que Dean deu em minha irmã Alice; a marca que Bella deixou no ombro macio de Rose, e o "beijo com pegada" que eu dei em Marylou Moriaty...! Isso sem contar todas aquelas garrafas de tequila já vazias sobre a mesa. Eu já estava pra lá de dormente, Rose, Jasper e Alice riam sem parar, e Sal Paradise foi o primeiro a, de fato, se tocar entre as pernas com mais vigor; sem esconder a excitação com o joguinho do qual ele se fez expectador.

Em dado momento, fomos interrompidos por Nessie e Jake, que confusos e um pouco chocados, vieram saber se não estávamos prontos para partir. Só então, me dei conta de que a boate já estava bem mais vazia, caminhando para o fim da balada, apesar da batida frenética que ainda se fazia ecoar lá de baixo, na pista de dança.

Os dois tentaram reprimir o riso quando Bella veio atacar meu pescoço com beijos, chupões, lambidas e mordidas; totalmente alheia da presença de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo ali. Emmett pegou as chaves do Jipão e arremessou para Jake que as pegou no ar, franzido as sobrancelhas em confusão, e olhando principalmente para Dean e Marylou Moriaty, que voltaram a se agarrar acintosamente.

– _Peeegue!_ – rugiu meu irmão com a voz arrastada. – _Leeeve... Nessie para a casa do... Phil no Jipe. E fique com ela lá..._ – Jake suspirou e tratou de concordar, ao mesmo tempo em que Nessie fitava surpresa, sua irmã bêbada.

– _Okay...!_ – respondeu Jake muito irônico. – Peço que Diego e Quil levem meu carro para o Campus...

Ninguém mais lhe dava atenção, todos os casais agora se agarram, e ele puxou Nessie rápido antes que ela notasse a vigorosa luta que Sal Paradise travava agora com seu membro rígido sob o jeans. Eu não estava em situação melhor que a dele...!

**.**

**TRECHO EM NARRATIVA EXTERNA**

**.**

Ébrios e inebriados, um grupo com nove jovens embarcou na pick up vermelha, parada no ermo beco atrás da boate.

Eles se sentiam dormentes, altos, risonhos e libertinos...

Os três casais que viajavam juntos bateram as portas da cabine, e o lindo leão de cabelos de bronze deu a partida, fazendo o motor estourar, rasgando o silêncio da madrugada de Phoenix.

Na caçamba, acomodaram-se os três misteriosos convidados, que tão logo a pick up tenha partido, iniciaram uma troca fervorosa e excitante de carícias a três. O jovem loiro capturou a boca de sua ninfa esposa de cabelos loiros amorangados, enquanto o terceiro escondia seus cabelos negros ali, atacando o pescoço dela em beijos, mordidas e lambidas violentas.

A visão do triângulo na caçamba, pelo vidro traseiro, acionou uma espécie de "botão mental" nos jovens dentro da cabine da pick up, que já se sentindo intimamente conectados, começaram a se despir freneticamente – muito embora os três rapazes já estivessem deliciosamente descamisados –, mas não sem o fundo musical ligado às pressas, pela loira, no rádio do carro.

A pequena introdução da guitarra acústica provocou uma descarga elétrica em seus corpos, e a explosão da bateria traria a reação em cadeia, em forma de sexo explícito...

.

**Smells Like Teen Spirit / **_**Fede à Espírito Adolescente**_

.

**Load up on guns and bring your friends** / _Carregue suas armas e traga seus amigos_

**It's fun to lose and to pretend **/ _É divertido perder e fingir_

**She's over bored and self assured** / _Ela está chateada e certa de si_

**Oh, no, I know a dirty word** / _Oh não, eu sei um palavrão_

.

Não era a primeira vez que eles trocavam e compartilhavam a nudez de seus corpos, e agora sentiam que precisavam extravasar toda a tensão sexual acumulada durante o perigoso joguinho iniciado na boate...

O casal no banco traseiro foi o primeiro a se livrar de suas roupas, antes mesmo que a pick up alcançasse as ruas principais e desertas da cidade que, inocentemente, dormia. O músico de cachos loiros deslizou vigorosamente na intimidade ardente de sua baixinha namorada, cujo guincho alto e gutural, deflagrou toda a sinfonia de gemidos que se seguiriam.

Deitada sobre o espaçoso banco, ela se expôs o máximo que pôde para ele, abrindo passagem entre suas pernas; desejando ardentemente que ele a apertasse com a pressão tão ansiada pelos seus pontos incandescentes e sequiosos de fricção e prazer. Ele parou um minuto, necessitando controlar-se – antes que o álcool em seu corpo fizesse tudo rápido demais – depois iniciou o bailado em posição horizontal mais antigo que o mundo, em estocadas firmes e urgentes dentro dela, que a atendiam em cada um de seus anseios.

Após ligar o rádio e livrar-se de suas roupas, a bela loira sentada no colo de seu enorme e viril namorado, no banco do carona; virou-se de frente para ele e sentindo o membro incrivelmente enorme roçar-lhe a entrada da intimidade, arrojou-se para frente com ímpeto, desejando ser profundamente invadida e chocar-se com força, num gritinho erótico seguido de soluço.

Ele a tocou tão fundo, que seus olhos reviraram, e sua mão direita buscou ávida os seios da linda jovem com cabelos e olhos de chocolate, que estava ao seu lado, porém de costas para ela. Exasperada com o fato da outra ainda estar de vestido, a loira afastou o tecido acetinado cor de chumbo, exigindo a nudez da amiga de cabelos de mogno, quase que com rispidez.

Ela sentiu o toque ávido da loira, e apenas fitou seu namorado no volante; depois contemplou o casal fodendo abertamente no banco de trás, deixando-se devanear pela forma que sua amiga baixinha usava as unhas para arranhar com selvageria as costas de seu músico loiro, e por fim, teve um vislumbre do _ménage_ externo, dos três que estavam na caçamba de seu carro.

Lá fora, tratava-se do loiro de costas, sentado e apoiado na grade atrás do vidro traseiro da pick up. Ela não podia ver a jovem esposa, que abaixada, tinha provavelmente a boca mergulhada entre as pernas dele e o traseiro empinado ao alto, enquanto era violentamente penetrada por trás pelo misterioso amigo deles, de cabelos negros.

.

**I'm worse at what I do best **/ _Sou pior no que faço melhor_

**And for this gift I feel blessed **/ _E por este presente eu me sinto abençoado_

**Our little group has always been **/ _Nosso grupinho sempre foi_

**And always will until the end **/ _E sempre será até o fim_

** . **

**Hello, hello, hello, how low **/ _Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low **/ _Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello, how low **/ _Olá, olá, olá, que baixaria_

**Hello, hello, hello... **/ _Olá, olá, olá..._

.

Por fim, apesar dos movimentos rítmicos e duros, para frente e pra trás que fazia – a fim de que fosse perfurada pelo urso –, a loira conseguiu puxar o zíper lateral do vestido da outra e precipitar-lhe a nudez.

A jovem morena tocou seus próprios seios intumescidos, e sem poder mais controlar a necessidade de fricção nos dois pontos entre suas pernas, apenas afastou sua calcinha para o lado e, mal acomodada no meio dos dois irmãos – o urso que urrava de prazer, e o leão, seu namorado que tentava dirigir – e alcoolizada, arrastou sua intimidade no primeiro objeto fálico que encontrou: _o câmbio do carro...!_

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás num gemido, quando um dígito seu ganhou vida própria e pressionou-lhe, enlouquecedoramente, o clitóris; ao mesmo tempo em que ela se esfregava cada vez mais na marcha do carro.

O leão, ainda dirigindo a pick up, que oscilava sinuosamente pela avenida deserta da madrugada de Phoenix; automaticamente buscou a alavanca a fim de passar a marcha, mas afastando dali o corpo nu de porcelana de sua morena, guinchou uma imprecação alta e aguda, quando sentiu o objeto totalmente encharcado dos fluidos de sua garota...

Ele abriu sofregamente o botão e o zíper de sua calça, e depois de afastar a boxer, expôs seu membro para ela, que umedeceu os lábios com ansiedade. O leão, porém, a puxou para cima de si, e eles naturalmente se encaixaram profundamente... O corpo dela envergou-se tanto para trás, que seu pescoço quase tocou o volante do carro em movimento.

Apesar das investidas frenéticas e ansiosas dela, ele insensatamente continuava dirigindo a pick up...

.

**With the lights out it's less dangerous** / _Quando as luzes estão apagadas é menos perigoso_

**Here we are now entertain us** / _Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**I feel stupid and contagious** / _Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso_

**Here we are now entertain us **/ _Aqui estamos, agora entretenha-nos_

**A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido** / _Um mulato, um albino, um mosquito minha libido_

**Yeah! Yay! Yay!** / _Sim! Sim! Sim!_

.

E assim, com três casais, deliberadamente, fodendo dentro da cabine, e um trio na caçamba; aquela pick up incendiária continuava heroicamente seguindo sinuosa pelas silenciosas ruas de Scottsdale, com a batida cortante do _Nirvana_ servindo de fundo musical, ao coro de gemidos e imprecações que eles trocavam, atingindo um de cada vez o ápice de prazer, entre lambidas e chupões vigorosos.

Até que, por um milagre, estacionaram na frente do número 7500 da _Monterosa St._, e desembarcaram correndo, ainda nus, para continuar madrugada a dentro com os excitantes joguinhos de troca de casais no felpudo tapete da sala alheia...

**.**

**A denial... **/ _Uma negação..._

**A denial... **/ _Uma negação..._

**A denial... **/ _Uma negação..._

**A denial... **/ _Uma negação..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_N/A: Alô-ôuuu! Todo mundo vivo aí?ahsuahsuahsuahs_**

**_Pois é, é a personagem do meu avatar! ;) Sério, gente, já tô surtando pra ver esse filme...! Deixei a Marylou estrategicamente para este cap., que deveria ter sido postado no dia do niver de D. Kristen, mas ñ deu tempo... But, eu sei que vcs me perdoam o atraso, né? *-*_**

**_Além disso, a música do Nirvana ñ foi só quebrar um pouco toda a trilha dançante que vimos desde o cap. passado... Na terça-feira passada foi niver de falecimento do Kurt Cobain, então, fiquei com vontade de homenagear aqui... E a cena me pareceu perfeita pra isso! Com relação às músicas de balada, tanto deste qto do cap passado; sei que elas são recentes demais pra uma fic que se passa em meados de 2010, mas apenas ñ resisti a esta nova safra de músicas, e me vali da "licença literária"! =)  
_**

**_Agora, espero que vcs me digam o que acharam!..._**

**_Deixo bjokas para Luna Stew e Nessinha Cullen pelos reviews, e para por favoritar! Confesso que me perdi um pouco nos outros leitores que tbm favoritaram, então me perdoem se ñ citei alguém aqui! Deixem review que fica mais fácil pra mim, ok?_**

**_Bjokas e até o próximo! *.*  
_**


	21. Nessie's Party

_**N/A: Oiêêê! *-* Passei todo o feriado escrevendo este enorme cap para vcs! **_

_**A trilha é:**_

_**- Bruno Mars - Just the way you are**_

_**- Coldplay - Life in Technicolor II**_

_**- The Black Keys - Chop and Change**_

_**- Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss me**_

_**- U2 - City of Blinding Lights**_

_**Gde né? =) pois é! Os links já estão no meu perfil! *-* Não deixem de ouvir... Nem todas as músicas consegui colocar letra e/ou tradução no meio do texto, como é meu costume! Foi tudo mto corrido... Então, perdoem eventuais errinhos, tá? ;***_  
_**.**_  
_**Mas taí! Espero que curtam e aproveitem a festa! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**Falo mais nas notas finais...**_  
_**Boa leitura! *-* **_

.

* * *

.

20. NESSIE'S PARTY

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça; uma aridez absurda na garganta; uma vergonha inconcebível de todos os _flashes_ em preto e branco da noite passada – sim, eu estava consciente de tudo! Muito mais do que naquela noite na piscina em Lubbock!... –; um vazio ao meu lado, devido à ausência do Edward, e uma vontade atípica de escrever e colocar em palavras no meu caderno todo este mosaico de sentimentos e sensações.

Reconheci a penumbra do estúdio particular de balé da Nessie e o colchão em que venho dormido ali. Lembrava que Edward tinha me trazido pra cá, depois que vomitei no banheiro social da sala do Phil. Eu estava acordada e consciente... Lembrava de ter jurado, abraçada ao vaso sanitário que nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool em minha boca, e o latejar em minha cabeça corroborava este juramento...! Lembrava que Edward me deu banho no chuveiro de Nessie, e entrando junto comigo, lavou minha cabeça e deslizou o sabonete por cada centímetro do meu corpo. Eu lembrava que Edward deitou-se ao meu lado e me aninhou em seu peito, e que nós dormimos juntos ali; mas não vi quando ele se levantou.

Não tive coragem de me levantar. Eu não queria ver ninguém... Além do mais, a casa estava ainda muito sossegada e silenciosa. Que horas seriam?...

Rolei pro lado e vi minhas coisas no canto. Meu caderno de poesias, logo por cima, piscava me convidando, mas me faltava coragem. Logo alguém abriu a porta lentamente e eu levantei minha cabeça, apertando os olhos para a luminosidade fraca que invadia meu conforto. Era Edward, que me encontrando acordada, acabou entrando e se aproximando com um sorriso torto e lindo brincando em seus lábios.

– Oi dorminhoca!... – ronronou ele, com o usual mel na voz.

– Que horas são?... – minha pergunta foi seguida de uma careta devido à dor na garganta. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, e só então vi que ele trazia algo para mim em suas mãos. Lutei para me sentar também, e ele me respondeu:

– Duas da tarde... – ao mesmo tempo em que me entregava dois comprimidos de aspirina, uma garrafinha com um líquido vermelho dentro, que reconheci como de uma bebida repositora energética e mineral bem gelada, e uma porção de batata fritas bem sequinhas.

Aceitei agradecida e sugando pelo canudinho, engoli os analgésicos e depois bebi quase que a metade da garrafinha de uma só vez. Edward riu e levantou-se dizendo:

– Vou buscar outra!... Acho que subestimei sua sede...! – e saiu rapidamente, deixando a porta entreaberta. Comecei a comer batatinha por batatinha recordando tudo que rolou na sala do Phil ao longo da madrugada. Corei.

A porta abriu-se novamente, e por um momento pensei que fosse Edward já voltando com mais daquela bebida milagrosa, mas foi Nessie quem colocou a cabeça para dentro como se pedisse permissão para entrar em seu próprio estúdio de balé...! Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, reprovando-a pelo fato de não tê-la visto em sua cama ontem, quando Edward me trouxe pra cá, mas ela interpretou errado e disse apressada:

– Volto depois...

– Não! Entra Nessie! Vem cá... Onde você dormiu? – soltei num jorro alto para que ela voltasse e se aproximasse, mas minha cabeça latejou reclamando.

Hesitante, minha irmã encostou a porta atrás de si e veio sentar-se ao meu lado no colchão, antes de me responder baixo:

– Jake e eu dormimos na barraca de camping ainda montada lá nos fundos... – sem me encarar.

– E o que rolou?... – pressionei, sabendo que precisaria, _e eu queria_, arrancar toda a história dela em cada detalhe por mais sórdido que fosse. Não seriam mais sórdidos do que os detalhes da minha própria madrugada!...

Nessie suspirou, depois respondeu:

– Nada do que você possa estar pensando... – num murmúrio. – Não que eu não quisesse!... – nós rimos juntas. Ela, por fim, me encarou e avisou solenemente. – Vou te contar tudo com detalhes e preciso que você me diga o que fazer...

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

_**~ Flashback mode on ~**_

**.**

_Ontem, quando vocês três se afastaram; Jake, Quil e Diego estavam voltando do bar da boate, e eu logo notei que eles já haviam se separado das três_ bitches _que chegaram com eles. Quil e Diego já haviam se apresentado para Bree e Claire, e os quatro naturalmente formaram um animado grupinho dançando e se conhecendo na pista. Jake veio falar comigo todo constrangido:_

– _Parabéns pelo título!... – disse ele, e eu perdi o fôlego com a voz rouca e levemente arrastada dele no meu ouvido. – Você dançou... Puxa, Nessie, você arrasou!... Nem tenho palavras! Foi incrível!..._

_Eu apenas consegui sorrir agradecendo._

_A pista bombava e nós acabamos ficando ali, quase parados por vários minutos, só nos movendo debilmente de um lado para o outro, e nos encarando. Parecia que Jake me comunicava tanta coisa através de seus olhos... Comecei a hiperventilar. Senti-me nua. Exposta. Por fim, eu tomei coragem e quebrei o silêncio tenso entre nós e perguntei, sem conseguir esconder a mágoa em minha voz:_

– _Onde está sua garota?... – Jake piscou confuso por um segundo, depois parecendo lembrar-se de _quem_ eu estava falando, sacudiu a cabeça antes mesmo de responder:_

– _Ela não é _minha_ garota... É só uma garota legal, e a gente estava se curtindo, mas eu não tenho qualquer compromisso com ela!... Na verdade, acho que até já fui trocado! – dando de ombros sem realmente se importar com isso._

_Nós olhamos juntos os quatro dançando bem ao nosso lado, o que só parecia confirmar o _des_compromisso deles com aquelas garotas. Jake novamente veio até meu ouvido para falar:_

– _Então, amanhã vai rolar uma festa, hein?_

– _Pois é! E é claro que vocês estão convidados... – sorri cheia de esperanças. _

– _Não sou digno de um convite de Vossa Majestade! – ele sorriu, abaixando-se e fazendo uma ampla mesura. _

_Era para ser uma piada, mas eu não consegui rir daquilo. Eu precisava fazê-lo compreender que não sou intocável para ele. Então, sem quase gritar em seu ouvido, falei intensamente fitando seus olhos e torcendo para que ele enxergasse todo meu amor nos meus:_

– _É sim, Jake...! _Você_ é o rei que eu queria para mim!... – soltei sem poder acreditar no que eu estava falando._

_A essa altura já nem dançávamos mais. Apenas ficamos paralisados nos sondando por instantes intermináveis, até que a mão dele veio tocar meu rosto suavemente. A pista de dança explodia, enquanto Jake e eu estávamos ali extasiados, deslumbrados um com o outro. Parecia uma eternidade, mas foram somente alguns minutos perfeitos. Logo, girei minha cabeça – atraída pelo magnetismo de um olhar que me fulminava – e meus olhos encontraram os de Nahuel. Ele parecia quicar de raiva da nossa conversa ao pé do ouvido, e a galera da escola e do time trocavam cochichos explícitos me apontando, e observando as reações dele. _

_Nahuel é o cara mais popular e cobiçado da escola. Ele nos apontou como possíveis escolhas para sua namorada, e estávamos as três visivelmente dando mais atenção a outros caras do que a ele. Nunca. Ninguém. Jamais trocou Nahuel Quintino por outro! Além disso, o Zafrina's é meio que território dele, e estava todo mundo lá...! Ele jamais aceitaria isso assim, de graça!..._

_Quando vi, ele já se aproximava de nós seis com o pessoal do time todo do lado dele, e perguntou:_

– _O que tá rolando aqui?... – Quil e Diego pareciam mais perdidos do que Jake sobre a confusão que estava se formando ali. Bree e Claire estavam a ponto de desmaiar a qualquer momento, e visivelmente divididas. É claro que elas são loucas pelo Nahuel, mas chamar a atenção de dois gatinhos que já estão na UOPX também é demais pra elas, principalmente se isso provoca o ciúme ou a ira do Nahuel... _

– _Rolando? Nada! Estamos apenas curtindo a balada! Você não? – respondeu Jake, ironicamente. Quil e Diego vieram ladeá-lo._

_Nahuel sondou primeiro Bree e Claire, depois me encarou firmemente. Não pude correspondê-lo, e desconfortável, desviei dele os meus olhos. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que o problema não era exatamente Bree e Claire. Apesar dele ainda não ter anunciado sua escolha, eu podia sentir que era Jake que o estava incomodando e por minha causa... Então, tentando protegê-lo; eu soltei rapidamente:_

– _Ele é só um amigo... Quase um irmão para minha irmã e eu... – imediatamente senti a cabeça de Jake girando para me fitar, e lancei-lhe um pedido de desculpas._ _Seus olhos eram pura decepção._

_Mas não tive tempo de tentar consertar nada, logo Quil e Diego o chamaram e eles saíram dali depressa a fim de impedir que saísse uma briga entre Emmett e Edward e os carinhas que estavam babando em cima de vocês. _

_Nahuel aproveitou para chegar ao meu ouvido e avisar:_

– _Você sabe que é você que eu quero, não é, Nessie?... – eu ofeguei. Meu coração parecia que ia pular pela minha garganta. Ele continuou. – Não vou deixar que nada, nem ninguém atrapalhe nosso lance... Você será minha! E amanhã todos vão ficar sabendo disso..._

_Mal pude assentir, tentando sorrir de lábios colados, quando na verdade eu queria gritar muito!... Ele estava ameaçando o Jake... E eu não podia... Não posso permitir que..._

_._

_**~ Flashback mode off ~**_

_**.**_

**BPOV**

**.**

Minha irmã curvou-se chorando copiosamente e pondo, assim, um fim em seu relato. Puxei-a para meu colo, enquanto entoava um _"Shhh... Shhh"_, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

Passados alguns minutos nesse acalanto, Nessie por fim se acalmou e ergueu seu corpo esguio, e buscou meus olhos com seus próprios chocolates ainda rasos d'água, antes de completar:

– Depois que Jake conseguiu convencer todos vocês a subirem para o _louge_ a fim de que todos se acalmassem, ele me acompanhou até o bar para que eu bebesse alguma coisa, pois eu estava tremendo... – ela partia as palavras nos lugares errados, ainda com o choro na voz embargada. – Jake achou que era por causa da _quase_ briga de Edward e Emmett, mas na verdade, eu estava apavorada por ele... Pelo que Nahuel e os outros garotos do time de futebol da minha escola poderiam fazer com ele...

"Quando eu me acalmei, ele me perguntou: _'Está pronta para ir embora?'_ Eu assenti.

A pista de dança já estava um pouco mais vazia, e eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de resolver toda aquela confusão. Eu não queria mais ficar com o Nahuel, mas agora não vejo outra saída... Não com ele ameaçando o Jake...

Só que neste momento, Bree e Claire vieram até nós, muito perturbadas... Elas estavam pirando e começaram a contar – atropelando as palavras – sobre algo que haviam visto no corredor dos banheiros. Elas disseram que estava muito escuro e tal, mas que achavam que eram Nahuel e Huilen se pegando num canto... Quil e Diego também confirmaram e, Quil inclusive fez um gesto com a mão, que dava a entender que eles estavam transando mesmo...!

E o pior, foi o olhar de preocupação com que o Jake me fitou, como se aquilo partisse meu coração... Como se ele, de fato, pensasse que eu, na verdade, quero o Nahuel e não ele...!"

Pisquei confusa por um momento, sem acreditar na cara-de-pau do tal Nahuel, e depois, deixei todo meu ultraje explícito quando cuspi:

– _Então quer dizer que aquele... Aquele..._ _BASTARDO AINDA COME A CADELA DA EX-NAMORADA enquanto insiste em namorar a minha irmã...?_ – deixei minhas acusações perderem a veemência, devido ao latejar intenso da minha cabeça. Essas aspirinas precisam fazer efeito logo...! Nessie soluçou cobrindo o rosto.

– Além de ser obrigada a namorar quem eu não quero mais, ainda vou saber que meu namorado come a _ex_ ao mesmo tempo em que está comigo... – choramingou Nessie com a voz amargurada abafada pelas suas mãozinhas.

– Eu não entendo, Nessie... – especulei confusa. – Por que ele terminou com ela, então?

– É por que você não o conhece, Bella... – explicou minha irmã, tristemente. – Ele precisa manter sua fama de maior pegador da escola... Só que a Huilen ainda deve ser louca por ele, e se sujeita a isso...!

Arfei aturdida. Aquele desgraçado merece uma lição!... Aquilo não pode ficar assim...!

– E Bree e Claire? – indaguei.

– Estão menos arrasadas do que eu... Acho que elas já sacaram que a escolha do Nahuel seria eu... E além do mais, me pareceu que elas perderam o interesse... Quil e Diego foram levá-las em casa, e eu sou capaz de fazer uma fogueira de todas as minhas sapatilhas se não rolou alguma coisa entre, pelo menos, dois deles...

– E você e Jake dormindo juntos lá nos fundos? – lembrei.

– Foi... _Perfeito!_ – seu rostinho todo se iluminou. – Conversamos até quase amanhecer o dia!... Contamos tudo a nosso respeito, rimos muito... Passávamos longos minutos apenas deitados nos contemplando deslumbrados... Dormi assim...! E, quando acordei, estava aninhada no peito esculpido e perfeito dele... Migrei para aquela posição sem nem mesmo perceber... Como um imã!... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida!... E, ele sequer me beijou...!

Minha irmã calou-se, perdida em suas doces lembranças.

Eu processei tudo aquilo por um momento. Logo eu precisaria seguir viagem, e tinha de deixar Jake e Nessie unidos.

É claro que, quando o Phil voltasse, eu pediria sua autorização para que Nessie fosse até LA comigo, para que juntas, descobríssemos o que Renée nos reservara escondido em seu antigo quarto no alojamento da UCLA; mas depois, ela voltaria para casa e teria meu melhor amigo para cuidar muito bem dela!...

Foi quando uma ideia me ocorreu...

– Onde estão Alice e Rose? – demandei.

– Rose ainda está dormindo, e Alice saiu com Emmett para providenciar as coisas para a festa de hoje à noite... – foi Edward quem respondeu, entrando no estúdio novamente, com uma bandeja nas mãos. Além da minha bebida milagrosa, ele ainda trazia o café da manhã de Nessie: suco, ovos mexidos e panquecas com geleia.

Deixei-me distrair por um instante com as informações fornecidas por ele, e alguns _flashes_ – em tons da escala de cinza – da madrugada na sala do Phil, que teimaram em invadir minha mente. Sacudi o latejar em minha cabeça, e pedi quando ele me entregou outra garrafinha:

– Edward, você pode alcançar meu celular para mim?... – ele assentiu e reclamou.

– Você não está comendo suas batatas... Elas vão murchar. – eu obedeci, ainda refinando meus planos. Eu precisava falar com Alice, nós tínhamos de dar um tema àquela festa. Edward virou-se para Nessie e exigiu antes de sair à caça do meu celular. – E você trate de devorar tudo que tem nessa bandeja!... – ela sorriu amarelo, antes de provar o suco.

Quando ele voltou com meu celular, informei aos dois, já procurando o número de Alice na discagem rápida:

– Esse Nahuel não perde por esperar!... – balbuciei. – Ele vai aprender a não mexer com a irmã alheia...!

Edward sentou-se curioso e de pernas cruzadas à minha frente. E Nessie, parecia confusa e assustada, quando eu demandei, misteriosamente:

– Nessie, você tem o telefone de Bree e Claire? Vamos precisar delas!... – eu agora parecia uma mulher de negócios muito ocupada. Completei. – Onde está o Jake? Quero saber dele se todos aqueles anos de jiu-jitsu valeram de alguma coisa!... Vamos precisar de Quil e Diego também...

– Bella, o que você está aprontando? – finalmente perguntou Edward. Eu apenas sorri obliquamente antes de perguntar a ele, sem nem mesmo lhe dar uma resposta.

– Marylou Moriaty ainda está aí?

– Os três ainda estão dormindo lá na sala... – disse Edward. Eu sorri.

– Ótimo!... Vou precisar dela também...

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

A música da festa já bombava na sala, à meia luz. Alice retirou a mesinha de centro e o tapete – que estava secando lá fora, após ter sido lavado por eles hoje cedo, e eu nem quero imaginar por que!... –, abrindo espaço para uma ampla pista de dança. Os sofás foram mantidos, mas eles retiraram todos os vasos de porcelana, jarros de cristal e portarretratos da Stella, para evitar acidentes.

Nós ainda estávamos no meu quarto. Alice acabara de fazer o _make_ da minha irmã e agora trabalhava em mim.

Bella tentou transformar tudo aquilo numa festa temática, mas Alice discordou da ideia de minha irmã e deu outra alternativa para a _lição_ do Nahuel. Eu não tinha ideia do que elas estavam aprontando, e pra falar a verdade, tinha até medo do que poderia ser. Logo, todos eles seguiriam viagem e quem ficaria aqui, aturando as provocações na escola seria eu.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, mas escutei as batidas fracas na porta, antes que ela se abrisse lentamente.

– Olá meninas!... – cumprimentou Alice. – Podem entrar! Já estamos quase prontas...

– Nossa! – ouvi a exclamação na voz conhecida de Claire. – Tem muitos anos que eu não venho aqui...!

– Nada mudou... – murmurei, imaginando que Bree estivesse com ela, pelo uso do plural por Alice.

– Errada Nessie... – foi a própria que me respondeu. – Você mudou!... – eu sorri levemente.

– Como está lá fora? – reconheci a voz da minha irmã.

– Cheio! – respondeu Bree, prontamente. – Toda a escola está aí... Quil e Diego também... Chegaram conosco... Na verdade, foram nos buscar usando o carro do Jake. Trouxeram roupas para ele... – Jake havia passado a tarde em minha casa, praticamente quase toda dormindo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto Alice me delineava; ouvi a risadinha tímida e nervosa de Claire. Bella e Alice, também pareceram perceber que havia algo ali, e a pressionaram:

– Humm... Que troca de olhares foi essa? O que tá rolando?... – Claire hesitou rindo novamente, mas acabou contando.

– Foi o Quil...! A gente ontem se beijou quando ele me deixou em casa... – sua voz era apaixonada. Alice e Bella riram e uivaram comemorando por ela. Bree guinchou:

– _Ah! Você não me disse nada!..._

– Você não perguntou... – rebateu Claire.

– _Conta. Tudo!_ – exigiu Bree. – Eles me deixaram em casa primeiro, o Diego me acompanhou até a porta, mas não tentou nada!...

– Isso... Nessa hora, o Quil aproveitou para pegar na minha mão... Parecia que meu coração ia saltar pela minha boca!... – cantou ela. – Estávamos no banco traseiro do carro, e quando o Diego voltou, após você ter entrado, o Quil não passou para o banco da frente. Quando paramos na frente da minha casa, ele também me acompanhou até a porta, mas antes que eu entrasse, ele se aproximou lentamente e colou nossos lábios.

– Bom... Um a zero pra você! – lamentou Bree. Alice declarou.

– Não se preocupe, Bree... Eu não me chamo Alice Brandon, se você não terminar essa noite nos braços do Diego, e a Nessie nos braços do Jake!

Senti meu rosto esquentar imediatamente, e sem pensar, abri os olhos antes que ela autorizasse.

– Oh não, Nessie! Olha o que você fez...! – reclamou Alice. – Borrou o rímel todo!...

Eu devia imaginar que tanto ela, quanto Rose, Bree e Claire; já estariam a par das mudanças nos meus sentimentos. Bella deve ter feito o relatório completo, inclusive do fato do Nahuel ainda se encontrar com sua _ex_, a Huilen; muito embora ele mesmo não faça ideia de que nós sabemos disso.

Alice consertou e finalizou meu make, antes que Rose saísse já pronta do meu _closet_:

– Todas prontas?... – demandou ela; assentimos concordando. Ela jogou o cabelo de lado, e anunciou. – _Hora de arrasar!..._

Rose estava de calça jeans clara e bem surrada, e um top branco. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e perfeitos, e o _make_ completava seu _look_ com os olhos muito sensuais, bem delineados em preto, _blush_ bem marcado e _gloss_ incolor nos lábios. Alice usava uma blusa cinza que em qualquer outra pessoa ficaria ridícula, mas nela estava perfeita! Saia muito curta e um laço de fita de cetim preto no alto da cabeça; sua maquiagem era suave e quase nude, com lábios bem rosados. Bella, assim como eu, estava de vestido. O dela era azul escuro e um pouco bordado, em raios que subiam da cintura até seu decote, e desciam pela saia pouco rodada; o meu era de um brilhoso cetim marfim, que justo, tinha uma pequena fenda à esquerda da saia muito curta. Bella usava cabelos soltos em ondas e cachos largos, com uma maquiagem que marcava sutilmente suas pálpebras em azul e prata. Alice prendeu meu cabelo num comprido e alto rabo de cavalo, mas minha maquiagem era leve e em tons rosados que combinavam com a cor dos meus cabelos.

Saímos todas juntas e seguimos para a sala, onde o som estourava com _Bruno Mars_. A casa estava lotada, tanto na sala, quanto nos fundos e alguns grupinhos no gramado da frente. Avistei Jake imediatamente, perto da janela da frente da sala. Ele, Quil e Diego tinham algumas garotas da escola à sua volta; mas seus rostos se iluminaram quando nos viram. Estava na cara que Quil já tinha os quatro pneus arriados por Claire, e Diego não estava em melhor estado por Bree.

.

**Just The Way You Are / **_**Exatamente Como Você É**_

**.**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes** / _Oh os seus olhos, os seus olhos_

**Make the stars look like they're not shining **/ _Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho_

**Her hair, her hair** / _Seu cabelo, seu cabelo_

**Falls perfectly without her trying** / _Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada_

.

**She's so beautiful** / _Ela é tão linda_

**And I tell her every day** / _E eu digo isso a ela todo dia_

.

Notei todos os cochichos em nossas direções por todos os grupinhos da galera da escola. Vi Nahuel e todos os garotos do time de futebol, assim como Huilen e seu séquito de _cheerleaders. _Vi Emmett – e Rose que já estava junto dele – ao lado de Edward e Jasper, com outro grupinho de veteranas que os secavam deliberadamente. Percebi que os três convidados que eles conheceram na boate ontem ainda estavam aqui, não cheguei a ser apresentadas a nenhum deles, mas o casal, e o outro cara de cabelos lisos e escuros, estavam sentados no sofá conversando entre si, e observando tudo muito divertidos. Eram os únicos que fumavam e bebiam uísque ali, o pessoal da escola tinha latinhas de cerveja nas mãos. Se o Phil souber disso... Ele primeiro me empana, depois frita!...

E por fim, arfei com o olhar brilhoso e penetrante de Jake preso no meu rosto e no meu corpo. Corei violentamente. Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido esquerdo:

– Respira, Nessie... – lembrou-me, ao mesmo tempo em que Jake começou a se aproximar de nós.

Alice, vendo aquilo, também veio sibilar em meu ouvido direito:

– Mantenha a calma, Nahuel também está vindo pra cá...

_Okay... É agora que eu desmaio?..._

Virei meu rosto, e de fato, Nahuel vinha todo gatinho pra perto de mim. Meu estômago encheu-se das violentas borboletas do meu _imprinting_. Repeti meu mantra mental: _"eu não vou vomitar... eu não vou vomitar...!"_

.

**When I see your face** / _Quando eu vejo o seu rosto_

**There's not a thing that I would change** / _Não há nada que eu mudaria_

**Cause you're amazing** / _Pois você é incrível_

**Just the way you are** / _Exatamente como você é_

**And when you smile** / _E quando você sorri,_

**The whole world stops and stares for a while** / _O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo_

**Cause girl you're amazing** / _Pois, garota, você é incrível_

**Just the way you are** / _Exatamente como você é_

.

Jake chegou um segundo primeiro e fez coro à música:

– Nessie você está... _Incrível!..._ – nos rimos juntos com o quanto seu elogio soou óbvio, por causa da letra da música que tocava.

– Obrigada Jake! Você também está... – _Maravilhoso! Perfeito!..._ – Ótimo... – ele apenas usava jeans e uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo, que evidenciava todos seus músculos perfeitos.

– Sou obrigado a concordar, Nessie! Você está incrível...! – intrometeu-se Nahuel, chegando logo em seguida. Eu sorri num reflexo, mas daí ele estragou tudo. – Digna de ser minha garota!... – me empertiguei e já ia abrir a boca pra mandá-lo catar coquinho, quando Alice interviu:

– E será que _você_ é digno da "Rainha da Pista de Dança do Zafrina's", Nahuel?... – desafiou ela, Nahuel ficou vermelho de raiva e ultraje.

Ele gaguejou por um momento, mas Alice não permitiu que ele respondesse. Ao seu sinal, Edward – que já tinha minha irmã ao seu lado, presa pela cintura – desligou o som e Alice guinchou alto, tentando atrair todas as atenções para si – o que não foi muito difícil, pois a galera do colégio já acompanhava todos os meus movimentos e os do Nahuel, esperando que a gente finalmente ficasse.

– _Bom, galera! Em primeiro lugar, em nome da Nessie, que é a anfitriã desta noite, eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas a todos!_ – Seguiram-se um coro de gritos, assovios e aplausos muito familiares pra mim, pela semelhança com as apresentações do time de futebol da escola. Só que agora estavam todos na minha casa!... Eu mal podia acreditar...! Alice continuou, sorrindo matreira. – _Acho que não é segredo pra ninguém aqui, que o Nahuel Quintino aqui iria anunciar essa noite quem seria sua nova namorada! A garota mais linda e popular da escola!..._ – novo coro de _"Uh-huls"_ e gritos estridentes.

A sala ficou ainda mais cheia, pois todos que estavam do lado de fora, juntaram-se para conferir o que estava rolando aqui. Nahuel sorriu, revirando os olhos; é claro que ele adora ser o centro das atenções e, naturalmente, está acostumado e confortável com isso. Jake afastou-se um pouco, com um olhar tão triste, que eu quase interrompi tudo, e mandei todo mundo sair e nos deixar a sós. Alice, porém, continuou:

– _Mas, da onde eu venho, não é nada educado da parte de um homem sair escolhendo as garotas assim, como se elas fossem meros objetos... Por isso, eu lanço um desafio a você, Nahuel Quintino...!_ – o silêncio que se seguiu foi aterrador e totalmente contrastante com a gritaria de antes... Todos pareciam assombrados com a coragem daquela baixinha em desafiar o cara mais lindo, rico e popular da _Coronado High School_. Alguns segundos de expectativa depois, e Nahuel ainda estava sem ação, quando alguém gritou se escondendo no meio de toda a galera:

– _E de onde é que pensa que vem essa anã?..._ – e eu podia apostar minhas sapatilhas de ponta importadas, que o grito veio do meio do time de futebol, com certeza algum dos "cheira-bunda" do Nahuel. Todos gargalharam por um instante e Alice construiu uma aterradora _bitchface_ antes de responder, exasperada:

– _Essa anã chama-se Alice Brandon, chefe da equipe de promoters da Casa Ômega da NYU!_ – disse ela de nariz empinado. Um pequeno coro de _"Wows"_ fez-se ouvir, antes que ela continuasse. – _Exatamente! A maior Irmandade do país, com sede em cada uma das grandes universidades da América e, inclusive, todas as oito universidades da Ivy League!... _

Logo, um burburinho especulativo e respeitoso começou entre o pessoal da minha escola – principalmente entre as _cheerleaders_, que sonhavam em um dia, pertencer a Casa Ômega –, enquanto Emmett e Edward trocavam olhares significativos, debochando entre a surpresa e a ironia, da reação da baixinha irmã deles. Alice continuou:

– _Eu pretendia transformar essa festa em algo parecido com os eventos irados que organizamos lá na NYU, mas parece que vocês estudantes provincianos de uma high school de Phoenix não estão preparados para isso!..._

Compreendi o que ela estava fazendo. Alice, Bella e Rose trocaram olhares muito sugestivos, nos quais minha irmã e Rose pareciam aprovar o blefe da baixinha. Quanto à galera da minha escola, o burburinho redobrou de volume e surpresa, com os brios feridos. Alice os interrompeu novamente, continuando seu discurso:

– _Vocês estão vendo Nahuel Quintino aqui?..._ – guinchou ela, fazendo um amplo movimento com seus braços, como se precisasse apresentá-lo para todos ali. Depois continuou. – _Pois é! Eu pensei em leiloar este belíssimo espécime entre as garotas aqui presentes..._ – mais um coro de comoção ouviu-se, mas Alice continuou, elevando sua voz. – _E... A feliz vencedora, com o dinheiro do leilão, não só vai ganhar o direito de ficar com ele hoje, e obter uma chance de ser sua nova namorada, como também vai comprar uma vaga na Casa Ômega da universidade em que for aprovada! Dou minha palavra de_ _Ômega!..._

O falatório explodiu.

Nahuel parecia soar frio!... Alice o deixara sem saída...! Se ele declinasse, passaria do dia pra noite de cara mais popular e cobiçado, a covarde que tirou de todas as garotas da escola a chance de já entrar na universidade sendo uma Ômega. Mas, eu não via motivos para que Nahuel não aceitasse! Isso só o faria mais popular e gostosão ainda... Eu ainda não tinha compreendido totalmente o plano delas...

Alice tomou a palavra novamente:

– _Nahuel, você aceita ser leiloado hoje? Você aceita ser disputado por todas as garotas aqui?_ – novo silêncio tenso na sala da minha casa. Aqueles que não conseguiram entrar na sala lotada; se amontoavam nas janelas, na entrada do corredor e na porta da cozinha.

Nahuel parecia um bichinho acuado. Mas eu não entendia... Por que ele hesitava?

Ele, por fim, respondeu um pouco gaguejante:

– Q-quero saber o que a N-Nessie acha disso...? To-todo mundo aqui já sabia que eu ia escolhê-la... Inclusive a própria Nessie...

O silêncio ainda era tenso, e todas as atenções voltaram-se audivelmente para mim. Irritada, entendi que ele tinha sim, motivos para recusar a oferta; e eu duvidava que fosse por consideração ou qualquer sentimento mais nobre por mim!... Nervosa, meu olhar faiscou por reflexo, primeiro para o rosto de Jake – que me constrangia com um olhar tenso e esperançoso –, depois busquei o rosto da minha irmã. Bella me deu uma piscadela cúmplice e assentiu discretamente.

A minha vontade era dizer que eu estava pouco me lixando se o Nahuel seria leiloado, vendido ou esquartejado; que quem eu quero é Jacob Black!... Mas, para a proteção do próprio Jake, eu não poderia fazer isso...

Então, olhei para o Nahuel com confiança, e também mordi a isca da Alice:

– Aceito o desafio... Também quero tentar ser uma Ômega!... – ele pareceu um pouco confuso e até ultrajado no começo, mas depois Nahuel deve ter compreendido que eu estava certa de que levaria o leilão.

O problema é que eu não sabia se _era_ para eu vencer o leilão, porque eu não fazia _ideia_ dos planos daquelas três malucas.

Alice riu e Bella piscou sorrindo pra mim, compreendi que respondi certo.

– _Muito bem!... Você determina o lance inicial, Nahuel!..._ – demandou a baixinha divertida. Todos esperavam ansiosos por descobrir qual seria o desfecho daquela brincadeira. Nahuel olhou para Alice confuso, e respondeu hesitante:

– Humm... Cem dólares?... – disse ele, dando de ombros levemente, mas sua resposta pareceu muito mais uma pergunta.

– _Baratinho, hein!..._ – guinchou Rose, ironizando-o, e eu reprimi uma risada. Todos irromperam em gargalhadas estridentes. Apesar da tez morena, Nahuel ficou visivelmente corado. Alice continuou divertida:

– _Okay, então... Cem dólares... Quem dá mais?_ – perguntou ela girando sua cabeça por toda a sala, a procura do primeiro lance. Várias pessoas me olharam cobrando, eu então iniciei:

– _Cento e dez?..._ – foi praticamente uma pergunta. Nahuel me olhou interrogativamente, quase ofendido. Tudo bem que eu nunca estive num leilão antes, mas não era nada que eu já não tivesse visto em filmes...!

– _Alguém dá mais?..._ – indagou Alice.

– _Cento e cinquenta!..._ – gritou Claire. Meu queixo caiu...! Ela havia acabado de contar que estava ficando com o Quil...! Minha confusão, porém, só durou alguns segundos, porque logo ela trocaria olhares cúmplices e sorridentes com o próprio Quil, Alice e minha irmã. _Oh. Meu. deus!_ Está tudo combinado!...

Alice não esperou minhas especulações mentais... Ela já demandava em alto e bom som:

– _Quem dá mais?..._ _Cento e cinquenta!... Quem dá mais?..._

– _Duzentos dólares!..._ – guinchou Huilen McCornick, surpreendendo a muita gente presente ali. As _cheerleaders_ gargalhavam e uivavam de excitação. Nahuel me olhou confuso; sobrancelhas enrugadas.

– _Quem dá mais?... Duzentos dólares!... Quem dá mais?... – _gritava Alice, como se estivesse num mercado de peixes.

– _Duzentos e cinquenta!..._ – agora foi a vez de Bree entrar no jogo, sorrindo para Bella logo em seguida. Huilen fechou a cara e aceitou o desafio:

– _Trezentos dólares!_ – gritando irritada.

– _Trezentos dólares!... Quem dá mais?... Trezentos dólares!... Quem dá mais?... – _Alice continuava repetindo rápido e insistentemente, como se estivesse narrando uma corrida de cavalos, e só mudava o valor de cada lance, a medida que estes eram feitos.

– _Trezentos e cinquenta dólares!..._ – gritou outra _cheerleader_ loira e supostamente amiga de Huilen. Seu nome era April Jenks, e Huilen a fuzilou com os olhos injetados em duas fendas finas.

Nahuel em pânico, finalmente, me lançou um olhar cheio de cobrança e eu, dando de ombros, arrisquei:

– Humm... Trezentos e cinquenta e..._ Um!_ – foi mais uma pergunta. Caprichei na minha cara de inocente irônica. Ele não está achando que eu tenho todo esse dinheiro, está?

Algumas pessoas gargalharam com meu lance esdrúxulo, após Nahuel ter quase recusado o leilão – teoricamente – por minha causa!... Ele me olhou de queixo caído, sem acreditar; porque finalmente demonstrou ter compreendido que eu não estava nem aí!... Pior, ele pareceu entender que havia caído numa armadilha e agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás...

Eu quase senti pena dele... _Quase!..._

O leilão continuava independente disso...

– _QUA-TRO-CEN-TOS DÓLARES!..._ – enfatizou Huilen sentindo-se toda vitoriosa, principalmente em vista de minha clara desistência.

Nahuel tentou interromper o leilão, mas era tarde demais. Alice sequer o ouvia...

– _Quatrocentos... Quem dá mais?... Quatrocentos... Quem dá mais?..._

– _Quatrocentos e cinquenta dólares!..._ – gritou April Jenks, encarando Huilen em desafio explícito. Elas estavam frente a frente, bufando de raiva uma para a outra.

– _QUINHENTOS DÓLARES!_ – gritou Huilen, histericamente. A galera do colégio gargalhava e aplaudia.

– _QUINHENTOS E CINQUENTA!..._

– _Quinhentos e cinquenta!... Quem dá mais?... Quinhentos e cinquenta!... Quem dá mais?..._

– _SEISCENTOS DÓLARES!..._

– _SEISCENTOS E CINQUENTA!..._

– _Seiscentos e cinquenta!... Quem dá mais?... Seiscentos e cinquenta!... Quem dá mais?..._

As duas fizeram uma breve pausa tensa e April, que parecia que ia roer a corda por falta de grana, gaguejou hesitante e olhando para suas sandálias caríssimas:

– _Err... S-seiscentos e o-oi-te-tenta..._ – eu podia apostar que ela estava terrivelmente arrependida, por ter gasto todo o dinheiro que o seu _rico-papaizinho_ colocou de crédito no seu cartão, comprando aquelas sandálias!...

Huilen gargalhou maldosamente, e já dando a vitória como certa; olhou de Nahuel para mim, antes de conclamar:

– _Se-te-cen-tos dólares!..._

Novo silêncio tenso. Alice buscou o olhar de minha irmã. Bella apenas mordeu seu lábio inferior.

– _Setecentos dólares... Alguém dá mais?..._ – Alice parecia hesitante, mas começou a contar. – _Setecentos dou-lhe uma!..._ – Num relance vi uma significativa troca de olhares entre Bella e a misteriosa loira-morango, sentada no sofá.

– _Setecentos dou-lhe duas!..._ – Huilen sorriu aberta e tremulamente. Nahuel estava aterrado.

– _MIL E QUINHENTOS DÓLARES!..._ – gritou a loira-morango, e Alice completou imediatamente, antes que Huilen pudesse sequer piscar:

– _VENDIDO! Para Marylou Moriaty!..._ – seguida de histéricas palmas, gritos e assovios que faziam coro ao berro inconformado de Huilen, que desfigurada assistiu Marylou assinar um cheque e, levantando-se do sofá, vir felinamente até o centro da sala, a fim de entregá-lo para Alice.

As duas apertaram as mãos com uma nova troca significativa de olhares. E Marylou envolveu o pescoço de um trêmulo e constrangido Nahuel, ficando nas pontas dos pés para selar seus lábios num sensual e leve beijo, que afastado num estalo, já foi o suficiente para o Nahuel demonstrar um súbito desejo por aquela mulher intrigante e atraente; que apesar de aparentar ter nossa idade, tinha um olhar tão maduro e vivido...

Em seguida, ela o segurou pelo colarinho e começou a puxá-lo, com o consentimento de Alice, que sugeriu:

– Vocês podem usar o quarto do corredor à direita!... – É sério mesmo que ela ofereceu o quarto do meu pai?... Não tive tempo de questionar isso, fui interrompida com um grito de...

– _NÃÃÃOOOO!..._ – desesperado de Huilen. Que enlouquecida, pôs-se ma frente do improvável casal, pronta para armar o barraco... – _EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER ISSO COMIGO, NAHUEL!..._ – cobrou ela, fazendo todos os queixos da sala caírem. Quer dizer, quase todos! Já que nosso grupo já sabia que eles andavam se pegando por aí, em escuros corredores de banheiros... _Umpft!_ Nahuel, sem ação, não teve tempo de fazê-la parar. – _VOCÊ TINHA ME PROMETIDO QUE SERIA SÓ A NAMORADA CHIFRUDA QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHERIA...!_ – _Opa! Presente!... Okay!_ Esse título eu dispenso!... Antes que Huilen continuasse, Bella veio me cutucar, e piscou acenando com a cabeça. Entendi o recado e limpei a garganta antes de entrar em cena:

– _COMO É?... O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?..._ – Nahuel me fitou entre o pânico e a surpresa – tendo em vista minha desistência do leilão. Eu continuei. – _ENTÃO, QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ AINDA ANDAVA COMENDO ESSA DAÍ, ENQUANTO QUERIA NAMORAR COMIGO?..._ – fingi.

Ele começou a tremer e gaguejar:

– N-não, N-Nessie... E-eu...

Porém, nem ele e nem eu pudemos dizer mais nada... Logo uma quarta parte interessada nos interromperia aturdida e totalmente alucinada: April Jenks.

– _EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NAHUEL!..._ – ele ficou lívido e pálido de repente. Ela continuou deixando claro que também não sabia sobre Nahuel e Huilen. – _Você vivia dizendo que me amava! Que só ia namorar com uma das bailarinas por uma questão de popularidade... Porque você queira ser o rei do baile de formatura...!_

Vislumbrei Alice, Rose e Bella tentando reprimir suas gargalhadas. O plano delas havia saído melhor do que a encomenda! Nahuel não só ainda comia sua _ex_, Huilen McCornick, como também uma de suas melhores amigas, April Jenks. Imediatamente, compreendi porque ele relutava em se fazer de prêmio do leilão... Ele temia que suas duas piranhas descobrissem uma sobre a outra. E temeu certo! Porque foi exatamente isso que aconteceu!...

Toda a galera do colégio estava entre o choque e a diversão. A tal Marylou Moriaty fazia cara de paisagem. Huilen fuzilou Nahuel e April com os lábios antes rosados, agora pálidos formando uma linha muito fina de ódio pronto para explodir.

Tomei a palavra novamente, mesmo sem nenhum sinal de Bella para que eu fizesse isso, e dei o golpe de mestre:

– _Só aceitei participar desse absurdo de escolha de namorada, porque achei que você era o cara perfeito, Nahuel... Lindo, romântico, fiel... Vejo agora que idealizei um Nahuel que não existe..._ – ele ainda tentava gaguejar algo. Eu continuei apontando a porta da frente. – _Você é um imbecil, que pretendia começar um namoro comigo, já com mentira e deslealdade...! Peço que saia da minha casa agora! Jamais fui tão ofendida...!_ – Humm... Será que eu deveria chorar?... Não... Vai ficar muito exagerado!... Essa carinha de vítima já está boa!...

Era quase possível tocar o silêncio tenso que se seguiu.

As pessoas abriram um corredor de desprezo até a porta, e Nahuel começou a caminhar derrotado por ele. Eu tentei suprimir a onda de piedade, principalmente, quando ele se virou uma última vez, e com uma sobrancelha levantada sobre tristes e constrangidos olhos, constatou que dos seus "amigos" do time de futebol, somente _um_ o acompanharia solidário.

Eles saíram batendo a porta, e toda a sala irrompeu num grande falatório. Alice aproveitou para quebrar o clima tenso:

– _GALERA! ISSO AINDA É UMA FESTA! VAMOS CURTIR!..._

Edward ligou o som, e após a brilhante introdução, logo a batida contagiante do _Coldplay_ invadiu o ambiente. A escolha de música dele provocou uma reação em Bella, que virou e, envolvendo o pescoço do seu namorado na ponta do pé, o puxou para um longo e apaixonado beijo, sendo pronta e alegremente correspondida.

.

**_Life in Technicolor II_**

.

_There's a wild wind blowing_

_Down the corner of my street_

_Every night there the headlights are glowing_

_As a cold war coming on the radio I heard_

_Baby, it's a violent world!_

_._

_Oh, love, don't let me go!_

_Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?_

_I can hear it coming_

_I can hear the siren sound_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground._

_._

Eu acabei rodando por todos os grupinhos, sendo uma boa anfitriã. Agradeci a presença, me desculpei pelo incidente desagradável, e várias pessoas me asseguraram que – se eu me candidatasse – votariam em mim para rainha do baile de formatura, no final deste ano letivo que _ainda_ se iniciaria.

Huilen McCornick saiu logo depois que a música recomeçou, e eu podia apostar que ela fora correndo atrás do Nahuel, se humilhar mais um pouco... Tentar ser a única na vida dele...! April Jenks tentou se transformar em vítima da história, mas as outras _cheerleaders_ acabaram lhe virando as costas. Ela também iria embora, muito antes da noite acabar...

Edward, Bella e os outros foram lá fora se despedir de seus três misteriosos convidados. Acho que eles precisavam voltar para a estrada...

Vi que Bree e Diego já estavam aos beijos – entre as pessoas que agora dançavam, divertindo-se na pista à meia luz improvisada por Alice, bem no meio da sala –; assim como Claire e Quil que preferiram o sofá.

Quando terminei de falar com todos, uma voz rouca e conhecida soprou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer:

– Já atendeu a todos seus convidados?... – virei rápido e perdi o equilíbrio, tonta com todas aquelas pessoas e sons e luzes a minha volta; sendo prontamente amparada por um par de braços quentes e fortes, que somados ao cheiro másculo e delicioso que eu já conhecia bem, fizeram eu me sentir totalmente febril, perdida e segura ao mesmo tempo... Era Jake!

Eu ri constrangida e nervosa, antes de responder rápido:

– Não... Faltava você!... – de onde foi que eu tirei essa resposta rápida e espirituosa?... Eu não fazia ideia, mas pelo sorriso incrivelmente branco que eu vi brotar em seus lábios, acho que Jake gostou!...

– Já que fiquei por último, vou exigir uma cota extra de atenção!... – senti que ele relutava em soltar minha cintura, e ainda me puxava para mais perto de si. Minhas pernas a essa altura já não respondiam mais aos comandos do meu cérebro.

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peitoral, e levantei bem minha cabeça para me perder no lago negro do olhar dele, que penetrava o meu. O coração de Jake não estava em melhor estado do que o meu, e eu mal pude me mexer quando, ainda enlaçando minha cintura, ele começou a nos embalar no ritmo dos acordes finais da música, enquanto conversávamos.

.

_Oh, love, don't let me go!_

_Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?_

_I can hear it coming_

_Like a serenade of sound_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground._

_._

_Gravity, release me_

_And don't ever hold me down,_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground._

_._

– Você está realmente bem? – a pergunta dele soou ardente e verdadeiramente preocupada aos meus ouvidos. Assenti antes mesmo de soltar a verdade cristalina dos fatos que todos presenciaram.

– Sim... Eu não sabia ao certo o que elas estavam aprontando, mas foi tudo um plano de Bella, Alice e Rose... – vi seus olhos saltarem levemente, e em seguida ele deu um sorriso duro, falando em meio ao breve falatório arrítmico da troca de músicas.

– Eu não devia estar surpreso!... Não reconheço mais minha amiga de infância!... – ele riu novamente sacudindo a cabeça. Dei de ombros e rebati.

– Bom pra mim, _essa_ é a minha irmã...! Decidida, companheira e segura!...

Nós rimos juntos e continuamos nos embalando de corpos colados com a música dos_ Black Keys_ que começou a tocar. As pessoas dançavam separadas, somente os casais estavam tão grudados como nós; mas Jake parecia não se incomodar com isso... E eu muito menos!...

Não tive coragem de olhar ao redor para conferir quem estava reparando em nós, porém eu não estava alheia de que devíamos estar chamando muita atenção. Ninguém sabia o quanto nossa intimidade havia aumentado exponencialmente nas últimas 24 horas; ninguém poderia saber que após nos conhecermos melhor e dormirmos juntos na barraca ainda montada lá fora no quintal, o _imprinting_ que sofri por Jacob Black transformara cada toque dele no meu corpo, em brasa seguida de gelo, e litros de adrenalina em minhas veias...

Ninguém da minha escola poderia saber de nada disso... Eu só me perguntava se Jake se sentia da mesma forma, e rezava para que ele estivesse ao menos repensando toda aquela história absurda de "anjo intocável"...!

Muito embora, o fogo que partia do seu olhar diretamente para o meu, dava indícios de que eu podia, sim, ter esperanças...! Ninguém olha para um anjo intocável daquela forma!...

Alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, e ele parecia hesitante em dizer algo...

– Que foi, Jake?... – demandei prendendo seu olhar no meu. – Nós combinamos ontem que diríamos qualquer coisa um para o outro... – lembrei. Este foi somente um dos muitos acordos e pactos de amizade que fizemos ontem em nossas horas na barraca. Muito embora, a maior parte do tempo tenha sido de silêncio contemplativo e reverente um do outro...

– Sim... Nós combinamos. Eu me lembro... – sibilou ele, apesar da música alta. Seu hálito me atrapalhando o raciocínio. Jake fez uma breve pausa e continuou. – Aquilo que você disse do Nahuel... Que achou que ele era um cara perfeito... Que seria romântico e leal a você...

– Ahã... O quê que tem?...

– Err... – ele hesitou; visivelmente nervoso – Você só teria esse tipo de esperanças com ele?...

Pisquei surpresa. Esta era a deixa que eu precisava, e eu tinha de fazê-lo enxergar meus sentimentos. Tomei uma profunda respiração e deslumbrada pela súplica implícita em seus olhos, dei voz a cada anseio do meu coração:

– Eu _achava_ que o Nahuel era assim, Jake... Mas isso mudou. Eu _pensava_ que era louca por ele... Mas isso foi até... – meu coração martelava freneticamente em meu peito, meu estômago tinha uma revoada de borboletas dentro dele. Finalmente conclui, corando. – Eu conhecer você...

Jacob estacou paralisado, ainda me prendendo junto a si pela cintura.

A música acabou e foi substituída por uma balada lenta, com um coro de _"Wows"_ de comoção e aprovação. Senti que muitos casais foram para a pequena pista de dança, mas não dei muita atenção a isso. O que interessava ali era o pedido explícito que a letra trazia, e que meus olhos repetiram em silêncio para Jake...

.

**Kiss Me / **_**Beije-me**_

**.**

**Kiss me**/ _Beije-Me_

**Out of the bearded barly nightly**/ _Beije-me longe da moita de cevada ao anoitecer_

**Beside the green green grass**/ _Junto à verde, verde grama_

**Swing swing** / _Balance, balance_

**Swing the spinning step** / _Balance rodando_

**You wear those shoes and** / _Use aqueles sapatos e_

**I will wear that dress.** / _Eu usarei aquele vestido_

.

Ele começou a me girar encontrando o ritmo doce da canção, e eu deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem lentamente do seu peitoral – onde estiveram todo este tempo espalmadas – para seus ombros largos, até que meus braços se cruzassem em seu pescoço.

Jake ainda me fitava embevecido, e parecia fazer força a fim de enviar a resposta que ouviu da minha própria boca para o seu cérebro. Aguardei sem sequer respirar.

.

**Kiss me** / _Beije-me_

**Beneath the milky twilight** / _Sob um crepúsculo leitoso_

**Lead me** / _Leve-me_

**Out on the moonlit floor,** / _Para fora, no solo enluarado_

**Lift your open hand** / Levante sua mão aberta

**Strike up the band and** / _E chame a banda e faça_

**Make the fireflies dance** / _Os vagalumes dançarem_

**Silver moon sparkling.** / _A lua prateada está cintilante_

**So, kiss me.** / _Então, beije-me_

.

Ele também soltou o ar, e como se, de repente entendesse. Alguma coisa muito peculiar mudou na disposição dos seus olhos, e a confusão deu lugar à compreensão. Talvez fosse a tardia compreensão de que não sou intocável... Ao menos, não para ele!... A tardia compreensão de que cada célula do meu corpo já pertence a ele.

E, fazendo com que eu começasse a hiperventilar, Jake veio aproximando nossos rostos com a lentidão exagerada da pessoa que teme quebrar o mais frágil dos cristais; a fim de, suave e castamente, unir nossos lábios com uma doçura absurda e atender finalmente aos meus anseios e o pedido na música da qual jamais, em minha vida, eu esqueceria.

.

**So, kiss me.** / _Então, beije-me_

**So, kiss me.** / _Então, beije-me_

**So, kiss me.** / _Então, beije-me_

**So, kiss me.** / _Então, beije-me!_

_._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Soltei minha mão direita do volante por um minuto para checar as horas. Já eram oito da noite e as luzes de Monterey Park piscavam à minha frente.

Jasper e Alice cochilavam no banco traseiro da pick up. Havia sido uma cansativa e quase ininterrupta viagem de Phoenix até aqui. Saímos na noite de ontem – segunda feira, depois de termos dormido e descansado o dia inteiro; quando Phil e Stella voltaram a casa, encontrando tudo em perfeito estado de normalidade. Seria impossível dizer que havia rolado uma festas daquelas na noite anterior, ali na 7500, da _Monterosa St_ de Scottsdale...!

Jazz dirigira por toda a noite e estava exausto... Eu assumi o volante hoje cedo. Atrás vinham no jipe Emmett dirigindo; Rose e Nessie provavelmente dormindo; Jake, que havia dirigido para que meu irmão descansasse e assumisse a direção hoje pela manhã.

Viemos direto. Paramos somente para o café da manhã em Quartzside, última cidade do Arizona, e seguindo pela _Redlands Fwy_, almoçamos em Palm Spring, logo depois de Coachella, já na Califórnia.

Já havíamos passado por várias cidades californianas, mas após a placa de West Covina e El Monte, eu soube que já estávamos muito próximos do tão sonhado destino do meu amor.

A garota que havia superado tantos obstáculos para chegar até aqui... A menina que saiu de Jacksonville, Flórida; para escalar tantas colinas de medo e montanhas de adversidades... Ela, que amadureceu tanto nestas semanas de viagem, e em tão pouco tempo transformou minha enfadonha vida de mentiras, em poesia e amor verdadeiro.

Bella, ao meu lado, havia passado a maior parte do percurso escrevendo em seu caderno de poesias, como ela mesma gostava de chamar. Agora, já cansada demais, minha princesa dormia, ressonando tranquilamente.

Por um instante fugaz, recordei em _flashes_ confusos, a madrugada mais louca da minha vida, no tapete da sala do Phil, após a balada no Zafrina's...

.

_***-* ~ Flashback Deletado ~ *-***_

.

Mas Bella estava, finalmente, chegando ao seu destino... E, apesar do seu sono tranquilo, compreendi que isso não podia passar em branco!... Mesmo tentado a procurar um hotel confortável em LA, para que eu pudesse carregá-la em meus braços até uma confortável cama quentinha; obriguei-me a procurar pela música que melhor se adequasse àquele momento histórico para ela...

Bella estava chegando a LA!...

Ela não poderia chegar aqui dormindo...

Qual música sua mãe, Renée, escolheria?...

Com as luzes multicoloridas de East Los Angeles já à vista, peguei o CD, e coloquei rapidamente para acordar a todos naquela pick up...

.

**City of Blinding Lights / **_**Cidade Das Luzes Ofuscantes**_

.

**The more you see the less you know** / _Quanto mais você vê menos você sabe_

**The less you find out as you go** / _Menos você descobre conforme você caminha_

**I knew much more then than I do now** / _Eu sabia muito mais do que eu_ _sei agora_

.

**Neon heart, dayglo eyes** / _Coração de néon, olhos dayglo_

**A city lit by fireflies** / _Uma cidade iluminada por vaga-lumes_

**They're advertising in the skies** / _Eles estão anunciando nos céus_

**For people like us** / _Para pessoas como nós_

.

**And** **I miss you when you're not around** / _E eu sinto sua falta quando você não está por perto_

**I'm getting ready to leave the ground** / _Eu estou me preparando para partir..._

.

Logo nos primeiros acordes, Bella acordou um pouco confusa, e piscou ouvindo exatamente minha escolha de música. Ela sorriu docemente pra mim e quis confirmar:

– Edward?... – ela acendeu a luz do interior do carro, buscando meu rosto com olhos de criança em manhã de Natal. – Estamos onde penso que estamos?...

Sorri assentindo para responder sua pergunta confusa, e o próprio sorriso de Bella se pronunciou ainda, em êxtase, alívio e emoção.

Ela nunca sorriu um sorriso tão aberto, claro e límpido...!

Ela nunca esteve tão linda aos meus olhos...!

.

**Oh you look so beautiful tonight** / _Oh, você está tão linda esta noite_

**In the city of blinding lights **/ _Na cidade das luzes ofuscantes_

.

Dirigi um pouco pelo centro de LA, com Bella chorando de felicidade ao telefone com Jacob e Nessie, que berravam comemorando com ela, no carro detrás.

– Edward... – foi Alice quem me chamou. – Vamos para o Ritz... Fiz reservas pelo telefone assim que saímos de Phoenix... – sua voz era arrastada de sono e cansaço.

Tivemos várias horas de sono na suntuosa suíte. Talvez até maior do que a de Dallas. Alice não mediu esforços para nos acomodar, visto que agora ainda tínhamos Nessie e Jake conosco.

Na manhã seguinte, o sol californiano já brilhava quando Bella e eu, após tomarmos nosso banho juntos, saímos para o café da manhã pedido por minha irmã, e servido na enorme varanda da suíte.

– Pensei em ir até a UCLA hoje de uma vez, para procurar pelo antigo alojamento da minha mãe... – avisou Bella, servindo-se de suco de laranja.

– Vou com você... – rebateu Nessie, imediatamente.

– Humm... Nessie. Não acho uma boa ideia... – dispensou Bella, sem querer ofender a irmã. – Vou fazer uma primeira pesquisa exploratória. Muita coisa pode ter mudado por lá em tantos anos... Vou procurar pela veterana responsável pelo prédio e conversar com ela. Dependendo do que ela me disser, voltamos amanhã...

Nessie suspirou irritada e...

– Mas eu quero estar junto de você, quando... – choramingou.

– E você vai estar... – tranquilizou-a, Bella. – Faço questão da sua presença. Só não acho que seja uma boa ideia, chegar lá com um grupo muito grande de pessoas...

– Vamos passear só nós dois Nessie! – convidou Jake, e Nessie pareceu se derreter toda. – Sou louco para conhecer Hollywood!... E adoraria que fosse com você, anjo...!

Nessie sorriu assentindo, com os olhos brilhando para ele.

– Onde estão Emmett e Rose? – fui eu quem perguntei, dando pela falta do falatório.

– Já saíram. Foram procurar a casa da amiga dela, a tal Vera, que Rose queria visitar, lembra?... – foi Alice quem me lembrou. Como assenti, ela continuou. – Você, é claro, vai à UCLA com a Bella, não é? – assenti novamente. – Vou sair com Jazz... Temos algumas coisas para resolver a sós... – avisou ela misteriosamente. Depois os dois trocaram significativos olhares, sorridentes, e saltaram da mesa se despedindo, já tendo terminado o desjejum.

Meia-hora depois, Bella e eu já estávamos na pick up à caminho de Beverly Hills, pois o principal Campus da UCLA fica lá perto.

– Qual é o segredo de Alice e Jasper?... – perguntou ela em tom casual. – Eles pareciam tão estranhos no café hoje... – dei de ombros, meus olhos no trânsito.

Nós olhávamos um mapa na Internet. Ela havia deixado o 'mapa' de sua mãe no hotel, mas a pequena chave estava em seu bolso, assim como o medalhão que ela e Nessie não tiravam do pescoço.

– Quando vamos procurar um apartamento pra gente? – perguntei; ansioso novamente por fazer planos com ela. Bella sorriu e disse:

– Quando você quiser!... Posso aproveitar para fazer minha matrícula hoje ainda...!

Ainda olhando a _Wilshire Blvd_, à minha frente, achei que era uma boa hora para dar-lhe uma notícia:

– Ontem, assim que saímos de Palm Spring, o Kellan MacCarthy da gravadora ligou de NYC...

– Ah é?... – interessou-se Bella.

– Ele disse que Jazz e eu começamos a trabalhar no nosso primeiro single assim que terminar o verão...! Dependendo da aceitação, gravamos um disco ainda este ano!... – contei sorrindo.

– _Oh meu deus!_ _Edward!... Isso é... Maravilhoso!..._

Sorri junto com ela, e tentando obter um vislumbre do futuro perfeito que aguardava por nós, dentro do chocolate líquido dos seus doces olhos, desviei minha atenção da estrada por somente um segundo...

_Um segundo..._

Tempo suficiente para que um robusto carro preto acelerasse, propositalmente, atravessando um cruzamento, e colidisse violentamente com a pick up de Bella.

Nós rodamos bruscamente, e por várias vezes, batendo em outros carros, e chacoalhando com força, em voltas alucinantes e atordoantes. Num milésimo de segundo, em que Bella se debatia desorientada ao meu lado; temi por nossas vidas, e enxerguei tudo em câmera lenta. Revivendo cada momento que vivi até chegar aqui.

Num relance, vi sangue na cabeça de Bella e senti um baque forte no meu peito, antes de tudo ficar embaçado em minha visão. Senti que a pick up parou abruptamente, mas não tive forças para me levantar, nem checar como Bella estava... Débil de dor e confusão, eu podia ouvir a buzina da pick up que ressoava insistentemente, quando um agudo cantar de pneus, indicou a frenagem de um carro muito próximo de nós.

– _SOCORRO!..._ – desesperado, eu queria gritar; mas minha voz não saía.

Reconheci o som de portas de carro se abrindo e as portas da pick up foram abertas. Fui arrastado violentamente do banco, e compreendi de alguma forma, que aqueles _não eram_ paramédicos...

Eu não conseguia obrigar minha cabeça a girar para vê-la... Mas eu precisava checar Bella...

– _SOCORRO!..._ – tentei gritar novamente sem sucesso... – _POR FAVOR, AJUDEM PRIMEIRO A MINHA NAMORADA..._ – eu tentava suplicar, mas não conseguia...

A última percepção que tive foi a de que me jogaram no banco traseiro de outro carro. Não vi Bella ali também. Lutava para manter meus embaçados olhos abertos, mas não tinha forças para lutar, ou gritar, ou procurar por ela. Eles não falaram nada, e nem tampouco eu podia cobrar explicações...

"_Bella... Bella...Bella..." _

Meu cérebro corria desvairado tentando compreender o que estava havendo, mas minha visão fraca foi se esvaindo, dominada por um apavorante breu de inconsciência.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Muito bem! Chegamos ao fim do nosso vigésimo cap., ufa! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**Hj eu cansei gente... :O**_

_**Bom, vcs devem ter notado que o flashback da madrugada de bebedeira e (séquiço) *o* pós-Zafrina, deles foi retirado! pois é... Não coube no cap... Queria fechar do jeito que fechei, mto embora vcs devam estar querendo me matar! kkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Depois posto como um bônus à parte... Tlv no final! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Sim, este cap. é a última curva antes da reta final da fic!**_  
_**Planejo mais dois ou três cap. e um epi!**_

_**Não vou poder postar mto esta semana pois ESTOU DE MUDANÇA, então, peço que vcs me estimulem com comments sobre o que acharam! **_

_**O que acharam das músicas? E do primeiro bj JakeNess?**_  
_**Conjecturem e deixem suas impressões! Fico tada contentinha aqui!**_  
_**Estou sem tempo hj para agradecer uma por uma pelos reviews do cap. passado, mas estão todos respondidos! E vou responder os próximos com certeza!**_

_**Bjokas! *.***_


	22. Eclipse

_**N/A: Oooiii! Cá estou eu com a postagem de Dia das Mães! Ainda falta uma hora e meia, mas acho que ngm se importa, né? kkkk**_

_**Nunca fui boa em me segurar e esperar para dar o presente! ahsuahsu**_

_**Bom, não sei se tenho alguma leitora que seja mamãe, mas se tiver aí vai meus sinceros Parabéns! E, um beijão para as mães das outras leitora e para a minha tbm! =D**_

_**Já vou avisando que o capítulo de hj está... TENSO! *o* Tão tenso que nem tem trilha!... Falo mais nas notas finais!**_

_**Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *-***_

* * *

.

21. ECLIPSE

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Sendo furtivamente observados ao longe, pelo célebre painel símbolo de _"HOLLYWOOD"_ no alto da colina, Jake e eu passeamos o dia inteiro pelo Hollywood Boulevard, checando cada estrelinha da calçada da fama, e foi simplesmente perfeito...! Ele me fazia rir o tempo todo! Visitamos os estúdios da Universal Pictures, o Kodak Theatre, o Century City e o Teatro Chinês; e ainda faltou tempo para conhecermos muitos outros pontos turísticos. Andávamos de mãos dadas, e Jake era absurdamente gentil e atencioso.

Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, na festa de domingo em minha casa, nós nos comportávamos como namorados, e nos afastávamos somente para tomar banho e dormir; mas ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre exatamente o quê estava acontecendo conosco. Então, no final da tarde, quando já estávamos no ônibus de volta para o hotel; senti que Jake parecia um pouco hesitante em me dizer algo:

– Nessie... – virei sorrindo de lábios colados, e tentando disfarçar meu interesse exagerado em cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Jake viu exatamente a minha atenção neste gesto e continuou. – Logo você e Bella vão descobrir o quê a tia Renée quis dizer com "herança escondida no antigo quarto dela, no alojamento da UCLA", e... – fez uma breve pausa depois de tagarelar tudo num jorro com olhos revirados, em seguida, completou. – Depois... Você vai voltar para Phoenix comigo, não é?...

– Sim... – sibilei; presa pelo seu olhar, e sem entender onde Jake queria chegar com aquilo. – Ao menos foi isso que você prometeu ao Phil, não é?... Que me levaria para casa em segurança até o final dessa semana... Em menos de quinze dias nossas aulas começam... Mas, por que você...? – sacudi a cabeça, dando a deixa para que ele se explicasse.

Jake hesitou um pouco, e enfim sussurrou olhando primeiro para baixo, onde nossas mãos estavam as quatro entrelaçadas como num nó cego; depois, buscando meus olhos:

– É que desde a festa no domingo, quando a gente ficou pela primeira vez, que eu preciso te falar algo Nessie...

Eu agora parecia inebriada, hipnotizada pelo olhar dele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em concentração, e ele olhava entre meus olhos e minha boca.

– Hã... E o quê que tem?... – arfei incoerente, já sem respirar adequadamente.

– É que... Já antes da festa Nessie, eu não podia te tirar da cabeça... Tentei explicar pra Bella o que estava acontecendo comigo, tentei lutar contra o que nem mesmo eu entendia... Sua irmã deve ter te contado...

– Aquela história de "anjo intocável"... – murmurei. Jake riu um pouco.

– Exatamente!... _Essa história_...! Eu fui um... – ele cerrou os olhos, exasperado, e depois, soltando uma de suas mãos do nosso nó, trouxe-a até meu rosto onde me afagou suavemente. Minhas pálpebras oscilaram, e se fecharam.

O ônibus seguia imperturbável pela _freeway_, e o cochicho baixo das conversas nos outros bancos, não nos atrapalhava. Jake continuou:

– Fui muito magoado por outra garota, Nessie... – eu queria dizer que já sabia disso. Bella havia me contado sobre Leah Clearwater, mas eu apenas me calei e deixei que Jake confessasse o que precisava confessar. Meu coração martelava forte em meu peito, e seu hálito soprava em meu rosto, com a proximidade a que nos impúnhamos. Ele continuou. – Tive medo quando percebi o que já estava sentindo por você... Compliquei tudo o que era pra ser simples... Tentei resistir a este sentimento. Por isso, levei aquela garota à boate no sábado. Eu não queria admitir... E também, achei que você fosse ficar com aquele...

– Shhh... Esquece isso, Jake... Nós agora estamos juntos... – cantei baixinho, levando a mão que ele deixara solta até seus lábios. Jake beijou a ponta dos meus dedos sofregamente, e prometeu.

– E vamos continuar juntos... – ele murmurou antes de me aprisionar com seus olhos e pedir – Renesmee, por favor, seja minha namorada. Eu juro que nunca senti nada tão forte por alguém antes...

Uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo canto do meu olho, quando sibilei sorrindo:

– Sim, Jake...

Ele colou sua testa na minha, e sussurrou:

– Te amo, Nessie... Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre... – Não era uma pergunta ou uma proposta, apenas uma simples e lógica constatação. Eu sorri sem acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar, antes de responder.

– Pra sempre, Jake. Também te amo... Você nem imagina o quanto...!

Nada mais foi dito. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

Descemos do ônibus, a uma quadra do Carlton-Ritz de LA, onde a louca da Alice nos instalou. E subimos para a gigantesca cobertura nos arranha-céus do centro da cidade, entre brincadeiras e gargalhadas despreocupadas.

Havíamos passado o dia inteiro juntos, passeando por Hollywood; então, imaginando que os outros já teriam chegado, abrimos a porta e entramos chamando e falando alto:

– _O-oi! Chegamos!..._

– _Cadê todo mundo...?_

Nada. A cobertura estava vazia.

Fomos até o segundo andar, onde ficava a maior parte dos quartos. Ninguém.

Subimos ao luxuoso terraço, com piscina, sauna e banheira de hidromassagem. Vazio.

– Nenhum deles chegou ainda... – estranhei. Meu rosto franzido em confusão. Bella deveria ter ligado.

– Vem, vamos descer... – chamou Jake. – Bella ligaria se fosse demorar... – ele deu voz aos meus pensamentos e depois completou baixo e divertido. – Mas, sua irmã anda tão mudada, que já nem sei mais!...

Jake parecia relaxado. Meu coração, porém, batia inquieto. Tinha alguma coisa errada aqui... Eu só não sabia o quê poderia ser...

De volta à sala, no primeiro piso da suntuosa cobertura, Jake pegou seu celular, buscou o número de minha irmã na discagem rápida, esmagou o aparelho em sua orelha, e piscou para mim sorrindo.

Alguns segundos depois, eu demandei ansiosa:

– E aí?...

Jake balançou a cabeça com os lábios curvando-se para baixo e encarou seu celular como se estivesse resolvendo um complicado problema de matemática:

– Está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura... – eu suspirei. – Você tem o celular de um dos outros? – perguntou-me ele.

– Não. – respondi com a voz carregada de aflição inexplicável. Jake riu baixo e me puxou para seu peito e braços fortes.

– Está tudo bem, meu anjo... Eles devem ter saído para comer alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco estão todos aí... – suspirei já tranquilizada por ele. Jake me puxou para o grande e confortável sofá cinza claro, e eu me derreti em seus braços. Ele ainda completou. – São apenas seis e meia...! Ainda está cedo. O que você quer fazer enquanto esperamos por eles?

Eu levantei minha cabeça e o fitei sorrindo, deslumbrada, antes de dar de ombros junto com minha resposta:

– Conversar... – hesitei, pegando a mania horrenda da Bella de morder o lábio inferior. – Namorar...!

Jake riu e colou seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

A consciência retornou com uma dor cortante que se espalhava por cada parte do meu corpo, e um franzido instantâneo do meu rosto por isso, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ouvi um ruído parecido com alguém grunhindo insistentemente bem próximo a mim, como se alguém estivesse com os lábios colados ou amarrados; senti que minha face direita estava contra uma superfície fria e úmida, e logo me dei conta de que todo meu corpo estava jogado sobre esta superfície.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e compreendi que eu estava deitado de bruços sobre o imundo chão de um lugar ermo, malcheiroso e escuro. Um galpão talvez... Havia uma claridade fraca que invadia as vidraças dos janelões no alto. Tentei me mexer e gemi de dor ao constatar que _não podia_ me mexer, pois meus pulsos estavam presos amarrados para trás, assim como meus tornozelos.

Ofeguei terrificado. _Que _porra_ estava acontecendo, afinal?..._

Os gemidos continuavam e, notando que o som gutural vinha do outro lado, lutei para virar minha cabeça lentamente. Para minha surpresa e completo pavor identifiquei meu irmão, Emmett, sentado de pernas dobradas e também amarrado nos pulsos e tornozelos. Ele estava muito sujo e ensanguentado, mas não parecia muito machucado, apesar dos sinais evidentes de luta. Quando viu meu movimento, Emmett redobrou os gemidos desesperadamente. Senti que minha boca, ao contrário do meu irmão, estava livre, e tentei balbuciar alguma coisa; mas logo fui distraído, apavorado, pela imagem chocante de Jasper caído desmaiado também no chão e cheio de hematomas nos braços. Seu rosto estava arruinado com manchas violáceas que minavam sangue, principalmente no olho direito e no nariz; suas roupas estavam rasgadas e encharcadas de suor e sangue, e ele permanecia assustadoramente desacordado.

Lutei para compreender. Estávamos todos separados. Eu estava com Bella...

_BELLA... Onde ela está?..._

Os flashes vieram confusos à minha mente. Estávamos a caminho da UCLA quando um carro nos atingiu. Lembrei-me de ter sido levado... O que fizeram com minha Bella?... _Quem_ estaria fazendo isso conosco?...

– Emm... – sibilei, sentindo queimar minha garganta e cada centímetro do meu corpo. Meu irmão, com este som, redobrou seus grunhidos insanos e mudos. – Onde está a Rose?... – indaguei. Ele estava com ela... Não estava?...

Sem poder me responder, Emmett quase choramingou rugindo. Seu rosto estava desfigurado de angústia e raiva, sua pele estava molhada de suor, e seus brincalhões olhos azuis, agora eram puro ódio. Vermelhos, injetados e marejados de lágrimas de revolta.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em que tentei clarear minha mente, e me convencer de que aquilo não era um pesadelo e que logo eu acordaria. Tudo aquilo _estava_, de fato, acontecendo... E eu não conseguia encontrar uma explicação.

Comecei a ondular e mover meu corpo machucado, dolorido e amarrado; a fim de me aproximar muito devagar de onde estava meu irmão. Emmett olhou para meu esforço e imaginando minha intenção, parou de grunhir e tombou seu volumoso corpo, caindo de lado no chão duro de concreto.

Minhas roupas já arruinadas e molhadas pouco protegiam a pele do meu peito e abdômen, enquanto eu continuava me movendo, lentamente em direção ao rosto do grande urso, agora tombado junto ao chão. Senti que de algum lugar da minha cabeça escorria sangue, e deduzi que tenha sido algum ferimento não tratado conseguido durante a batida da pick up.

Vencidos vários centímetros e compreendendo como se sentem os animais rastejantes, consegui aproximar meu rosto da bochecha de Emmett, e levando meus dentes à ponta do retângulo de fita isolante metalizada, que lhe tampava os lábios; raspei em sua pele e prendi a pontinha da sua mordaça improvisada puxando lentamente.

Emm gemia e aquilo devia estar doendo pra caralho, mas não havia outro jeito... Eu não podia puxar com força e rápido. Logo, num movimento ágil, ele também virou seu corpo e rosto, tentando fazer com que eu arrancasse a fita isolante que lhe tampava a boca com mais eficiência; mas meus dentes deixaram-na escapar. Rapidamente, voltamos à posição inicial, e eu mordi novamente o plástico pegajoso, só que dessa vez Emmett não pôs tanta força em seu movimento, e aos poucos minha boca afastou-se de seu rosto, trazendo consigo a mordaça que prendia os lábios do meu irmão, que gemeu alto e xingou:

– _Ah! Porra..._ – ofegando pesadamente com o esforço, assim como eu.

– Que merda é essa? – exigi num sussurro desesperado.

– Eu estava indo com Rose até Santa Mônica... – explicou ele, arfante. – Assim que saímos de Phoenix, ela conseguiu contatar sua amiga pelo _twitter_, e a Vera passou-lhe seu endereço. Só que no caminho pra lá, um carro preto nos interceptou, e chocou-se contra o jipe provocando um acidente... – Emm fez uma breve pausa procurando por ar, depois prosseguiu explicando em sussurros ofegantes. – Acho que eram os seguranças do _desgraçado_ do Royce King... Eram muitos dessa vez... Uns dez. Sozinho, eu não pude protegê-la... – sua voz embargada de revolta, subiu com o desespero e tornou-se um pouco aguda. – Lutei o máximo que pude com eles, mas acho que me apagaram com uma coronhada... Minha cabeça ainda dói... Acordei aqui, um pouco antes de chegarem com você...

Olhei para Jasper desacordado próximo a nós e Emmett completou rapidamente:

– Ele já estava aqui quando acordei...

– Não entendo, Emm... Se eles queriam a Rose, porque foram atrás de Bella e eu?... Por que Jazz está tão machucado?... Onde estão as garotas?... – especulei alucinado de medo do que pode ter acontecido. Meu peito ardia de preocupação por Bella. A batida na pick up foi tão violenta...

Neste instante, houve uma rápida movimentação a nossa volta, e uma porta se abriu para o som de passos nervosos no chão úmido e nojento de cimento, onde nós nos arrastávamos. Emmett e eu viramos num reflexo, e eu não pude acreditar na imagem da figura que se aproximou de nós, cercada por um grupo de seguranças, que só podiam ser do Royce King:

– _VICTÓRIA!..._ – Emmett e eu gritamos em uníssono, surpresos.

Ela sorriu maldosamente, e aproximando-se com a lentidão de uma pérfida felina, fincou em minhas costas o salto fino de sua bota e cantou, ironicamente:

– Agora é a _minha_ vez de te pisar, Edward Cullen...!

– _Onde ela está, Victória?... O que você fez com a Bella?..._ – exigi entredentes, quase espumando de ódio mal contido.

Ela ainda me pisava, mas seu pé agora deslizou até meu rosto; com a ponta do salto me ferindo e arranhando, no processo, a pele mal coberta pela minha camiseta, molhada e rasgada.

– Bella?... – ironizou. – Ah sim! A sua... _Pirainha_...! – só pude rosnar de ódio pela forma como aquela puta se referiu à Bella. Victória apertava seu pé contra meu rosto, me esmagando contra o chão. Emmett explodiu:

– VOCÊ _É QUE É UMA PIRANHA COVARDE! TIRA A _PORRA_ DESSE PÉ IMUNDO DE CIMA DO ROSTO DO MEU IRMÃO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELAS?... EU VOU..._

Meu irmão, porém, seria cruelmente interrompido pelos gorilas que acompanhavam Victória, que avançaram sobre ele com sucessões de chutes violentos. Emmett rosnou de raiva, mas não demonstrou a dor terrível que devia sentir, em nenhum momento.

– _Basta!..._ – ordenou ela num guincho. Ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o pisão sobre meu rosto.

– _Onde elas estão? O que você pretende com isso, Victória? Qual é o seu problema, afinal?..._ – exigi mais contido, entredentes.

Victória perambulou à nossa volta, enquanto Emmett se recuperava da agressão que acabara de ser vítima. _Aqueles covardes..._ Com o urso amarrado, era de fato, muito fácil fazer aquilo com ele... Olhei para ele preocupado, mas meu irmão parecia bem, apesar do fio de sangue que começou a descer num corte em sua boca.

– O que eu pretendo?... – cantou ela. – Qual é o meu problema?... – Victória estava visivelmente descontrolada, parecia enlouquecida mesmo. – _Vocês realmente pensaram que poderiam matar o meu James e ficar tudo por isso mesmo?..._ – seu tom, antes mal contido, subiu com exaltação e ódio demoníaco.

_Matar o James?..._

– Do que você está falando, Victória? O que houve com...

– _ELE SE FOI!..._ – berrou ela me interrompendo, totalmente insana. – _VOCÊS O MATARAM!..._ – ela arfou e explicou tudo num jorro. – _James foi tão humilhado por você e por aquela piranha, em Phoenix, que desesperado, cometeu uma loucura!... – _ela perambulava e gesticulava furiosamente enquanto falava. – _Ele estava no aeroporto observando vocês... Ele estava lá...! O que vocês dois fizeram com ele? Por que ele pirou?..._ – Victória agora chorava. Confuso, tentei compreender do que ela estava falando. Aeroporto... _Que_ aeroporto? O de Phoenix...?

– _Como assim, ele pirou, Victória?..._

– _Ele enfiou o carro embaixo daquele caminhão, minutos depois de me ligar totalmente alucinado e revoltado!_ – cuspiu ela, com as lágrimas grossas na voz fina. – _Ele não falava coisa com coisa... Ele apenas berrava: "ELE ESTÁ COMENDO ELA NO BANHEIRO!... DENTRO DO BANHEIRO... E EU NÃO PUDE... EU NÃO CONSEGUI...!"_ – repetiu Victória, fazendo uma boa imitação da voz de James. Senti meu rosto franzindo em confusão e compreensão... Então, quer dizer que... _James_ foi o cara que morreu naquele acidente, aquela manhã em Phoenix?... Ele sabia que Bella e eu fomos para o banheiro do aeroporto para...? _James?_ _Morto?... Putaquepariu..._ Victória, porém, continuou me acusando. – _Quando recebi a notícia, eu tive certeza que a culpa foi de vocês!... DE VOCÊS!... E agora, eu vou acabar com _todos_ vocês! TODOS!..._

– _Você só pode ter pirado de vez, Victória! Nós vimos o acidente perto do aeroporto, mas sequer imaginamos que pudesse ser..._

– _MENTIRA!..._ – berrou ela.

– _Mesmo assim, você não está sozinha nisso..._ – intrometeu-se meu irmão, ainda curvado de dor. – _O que vocês fizeram com a Rose?_ – exigiu Emmett.

– Rose é a loira? – ironizou Victória, mudando repentinamente de tom.

– _Você sabe que sim. Onde ela está?..._

Victória, esbanjando cinismo, checou as horas em seu celular, depois cantou:

– Humm... Há esta hora já deve estar quase chegando a Dallas!... – divertida.

Meu irmão cerrou os olhos de revolta e dor. Apavorado com aquilo, foi a minha vez de inquirir:

– _E a Bella? O que você fez com ela?_

– A sua piranha foi deixada agonizante na pick up... – meu peito tremeu e sangrou. _NÃO!..._

Um grito agudo e cortante de pânico açoitou o ar, e um segundo depois compreendi que ele havia saído da minha garganta...

– _Bella!... Não..._ – gritei novamente, e agora mal consciente, já chorando sufocado, mas eu apenas não podia evitar. A dor era insuportável...

Victória continuou:

– Morta ela não me serviria de nada mesmo... Eu planejava deixar que os rapazes se divertissem com ela... – informou apontando os gorilas de Royce King, e continuou. – Você devia ficar feliz, Eddie...! Pra ela até que foi melhor assim!... Porque se tinha sido por causa daquela... _boceta,_ que o meu James se matou; eles iriam arrombá-la até a morte... Iriam enfiar nela tudo que a imaginação deles sugerisse!... Por todos os orifícios que ela tivesse!... – agora alucinado de dor, minha garganta emitia um som de um animal ferido. Emmett tentava sussurrar algo, mas eu apenas não ouvia. Victória completou. – Mas... Infelizmente, parece que ela não resistiu ao acidente de carro que eu mandei que provocassem... Tudo bem...! Acabar com você, Edward, já vai aplacar o meu ódio!...

– _SUA PUTA!_ – xingou Emmett. – _Nós não tivemos nada a ver com o que aconteceu com aquele desgraçado do James... Você mesma reconhece que ele se matou!..._

– _MAS A CULPA FOI DE VOCÊS!..._ – guinchou ela, impedindo com apenas um gesto que os gorilas viessem agredir meu irmão novamente. Eu quase perdi os sentidos, mas ainda ouvi Emmett cobrando explicações sobre Alice e Jasper. Victória informou satisfeita:

– Alice está hospitalizada... Mas eu não tive culpa!... – ela gargalhou e contou. – Apenas contei a ela que a vadia da Cínthia engravidou do seu ex-namorado quando eles ainda estavam juntos... Ela pirou, a pobrezinha!... Todos vocês sabiam... E nem lhe contaram nada!... _Hum... Quê feio! Tsc tsc tsc..._

– _Do quê...?_ – Emmett pareceu compreender e me perguntou. – _Edward... Isso é verdade...?_ – assenti antes que ele terminasse.

– Carlisle me pediu para não dizer nada. Ele e Esme contariam quando nós voltássemos à NYC... – murmurei desolado e inerte; quase mecanicamente, como um robô. Meu peito queimava de dor e aflição... _Bella se foi... Ela se foi... Eu não podia acreditar..._ Victória tinha que estar blefando... Muito embora, após ouvir os planos dela, eu já nem sabia mais se queria que Bella estivesse viva, nas mãos dessa psicopata...

Victória riu deliciando-se mais uma vez e completou:

– Daí, a _baixinha_ pegou o carro que ela e aquele loiro ali haviam acabado de alugar e saiu enlouquecida... Nem parou no cruzamento... Igualzinho ao meu James... – primeiro ela ria, e agora, em seguida seu rosto se franzia em choro. A ruiva desgraçada estava totalmente louca. Pirada...

Tentei raciocinar sobre esta nova informação. Alice e Jasper alugaram um carro...? _Pra quê?..._ Bom, com Jasper desacordado eu não teria esta resposta tão cedo. Emmett demonstrou seguir o mesmo raciocínio que eu e exigiu saber:

– O que houve com ele?

– Ficou todo nervosinho, depois que a Alice fugiu no carro, e tentou reagir aos rapazes do Royce... Tivemos que aplicar um corretivo nele... – ela agora fazia cara de lamento, como se não quisesse fazer aquilo, mas era ironia pura...

Deduzi facilmente qual seria o corretivo aplicado... Os ogros desgraçados deram uma surra de criar bicho no Jasper... Emmett arfou, indignado. Victória sentenciou:

– E agora, Edward... – os seguranças do Royce King, aproximaram-se violentamente de mim e me levantaram até a altura de Victória. Ela queria me olhar nos olhos. Tive um vislumbre do rosto frio da mulher que eu achava que amava desde menino, e não pude acreditar no quão baixo ela havia descido. Victória continuou. – É a _sua_ vez de aprender uma lição...

Eu a interrompi com uma bela e farta cusparada no rosto.

Victória arfou incrédula, cerrando os olhos num segundo de ódio; para depois limpar lentamente o símbolo da minha profunda repulsa por ela, antes de dar a ordem categórica e monótona:

– Acabem com ele...

A sucessão de socos e pontapés que atingiram meu corpo em resposta a ordem dada não doeram mais do que a tristeza e a culpa que faziam meu peito sangrar por Bella. Logo eu estava caído no chão novamente. Senti meu corpo empapuçado de sangue, e ainda pude ouvir os berros desesperados de Emmett, que amarrado, não podia fazer nada para me ajudar.

Minha mente desligou-se da dor que os sapatos deles me causavam quando me atingiam com força, em cada canto do meu corpo; na medida em que busquei fixar-me no rosto tristonho de Bella, que como um foco de luz branca e suave, foi aos poucos se tornando enegrecido pela sombria escuridão de um eclipse, antes de retornar à bem-vinda e inerte inconsciência.

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

A língua quente e macia de Jake estava deliciosamente enroscada na minha em mais um dos muitos beijos intermináveis que trocávamos, e aquilo era... O _paraíso_!...

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelos seus ombros largos, delineavam a curva vigorosa dos seus bíceps, afagavam sua nuca e eu sentia nas pontas dos meus dedos, sua pele morena e perfumada se arrepiar com meu toque. Suas mãos mantinham-se, firme e disciplinadamente, em minha cintura; somente apertando um pouco minha escassa carne em resposta à dança saborosa das línguas no encontro de nossos lábios...

Ainda estávamos no sofá da sala principal da gigantesca suíte. Mas parecia que eu estava flutuando. Meu coração martelava violentamente em meu peito e eu lutava para me manter sentada; quando, na realidade, minha vontade era deixar meu corpo cair languidamente para trás, a fim de que Jake me cobrisse com o seu, quando... O som de seu celular rasgou a quietude e a penumbra do cair da noite a nossa volta, tocando exigente... _Argh! Droga!..._

Jake se afastou, ainda prendendo meu olhar no seu – cheio de desejo mal contido e disfarçado, pairando entre nós. E ainda me mantendo hipnotizada, atendeu ao chamado, levando o aparelho até seu ouvido:

– Alô... – voz rouca, deliciosa. Pude escutar um zumbido exigente de seu interlocutor, mas Jake ainda me fitava embevecido, antes de responder ao seu comprimento. – Oi, Charlie! Sou eu! – Charlie?... Charlie Swan? O pai da Bella? Novo zumbido agudo e incompreensível do outro lado da linha, e Jake respondeu ainda aprisionando meu olhar no seu. – Não sei dela, Charlie... Passamos o dia em lugares diferentes, quando cheguei ao hotel, ela ainda não havia chegado, e nós ainda estamos esperando por ela... – informou Jake. O zumbido se pronunciou, e Jake finalmente libertou meus olhos, piscando assustado e guinchando. – _Como é? Tem certeza?_ – a voz aguda de susto e preocupação; senti a boca do meu estômago afundar glacialmente. _Sabia_ que tinha acontecido alguma coisa...

Jake, já tenso, desvencilhou-se dos meus braços e escutou o pai de Bella por vários minutos. Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar, e devo ter balbuciado um _"O que houve?..."_ Impaciente demais por saber o que poderia ter acontecido com minha irmã. O clima ficou subitamente tenso... Jake, então, respondeu levantando-se:

– Ok, Charlie! Pego um táxi e vou pra lá imediatamente... – nova pausa; e ele completou, já pegando sua carteira e colocando no bolso. – Entendi, sim. Pasadena. Estou indo pra lá, agora... Ok. – e desligou.

– _Algum problema com a Bella?..._ – minha voz saiu aguda de preocupação. Jake sentou-se novamente e pegando em minha mão, falou pausadamente, tentando me manter calma.

– Nessie... Fica calma, ok...

– _Você tá me assustando, Jake... O que aconteceu com a Bella?..._

– O pai dela já está voando pra cá... Quer dizer, para Pasadena... E nós vamos pra lá encontrá-lo...

– _Legal... Mas o que houve Jake?..._ – minha voz já era embargada de pânico.

– Parece que a polícia de Pasadena encontrou o corpo de uma jovem muito machucada num terreno baldio... – sua voz era pausada. – Constataram que ela ainda estava viva e a levaram em estado grave para o hospital de lá... Ela estava inconsciente e não tinha qualquer documento de identificação, então fizeram exames nela e descobriram que era a Bella... Após contato com a polícia de Beverly Hills, descobriram que a pick up dela envolveu-se num grande acidente e foi abandonada batida no meio da rua... – eu já não ouvia mais nada. Minha visão eclipsou-se em incredulidade e desespero, e eu senti meu corpo todo mole. A voz de Jake estava distante e abafada. – _Nessie... Nessie, anjo... Oh, deus!..._

Meia-hora depois, já estávamos num táxi a caminho do _Huntington Memorial Hospital_, em Pasadena.

Eu havia perdido os sentidos por alguns minutos, mas Jake conseguiu me reanimar, e como não podíamos perder tempo, seguimos imediatamente para o hospital que o pai da minha irmã disse que ela fora levada. No caminho, tentei rezar a Deus ou alguém que pudesse ajudá-la... _"Por favor... Por favor, não deixe que minha irmã morra..."_ Talvez Renée... _"Ajude-a mamãe... cuide dela..."_ Eu segurava nervosamente o meu medalhão, e tentava controlar as lágrimas teimosas e me fazer de forte, mas Jake me envolveu com seu braço e a toda hora eu as secava em seu ombro protetor.

Assim que chegamos, o celular de Jake tocou novamente e era o pai de Bella, Charlie; avisando que desembarcaria em Pasadena em uma hora. Pedimos informações a uma distraída recepcionista, que parecia totalmente alheia ao sofrimento das pessoas naquele lugar; e ela nos apontou um policial, que nos receberia – o mesmo que havia avisado o pai de Bella na Flórida. Ele coletou informações, e surpresos, descobrimos que Edward não estava no hospital, e que também não havia sido encontrado no local do acidente, em Beverly Hills.

– Nós podemos vê-la? – pediu Jake. – Ela é irmã da minha namorada, e minha amiga de infância... – O detetive Stevenson estudou meu olhar suplicante por um minuto, depois assentiu.

– Venham comigo... – disse ele, nos conduzindo pelos corredores agitados e apinhados do pronto-socorro de Pasadena.

Bella ainda estava em um leito da emergência do hospital, que fervilhava caótica; com pessoas, socorristas e pacientes, indo e vindo em todas as direções, tanto andando, como em cadeiras de rodas e macas. Isso porque, havia acontecido um terrível acidente envolvendo dois ônibus na _Foothill Fwy_, e todos os feridos foram trazidos para cá.

Fomos levados a uma grande enfermaria com várias macas enfileiradas. Algumas ficavam separadas por divisórias removíveis. Bella estava atrás de um destes biombos, só que no canto, deitada e coberta por um lençol. Ao lado de sua cama haviam duas mesinhas cheias de aparelhos que marcavam seus sinais vitais, e havia também, outra paciente desacordada na cama ao seu lado, com seus respectivos aparelhos.

Nós três nos aproximamos e o detetive Stevenson nos apresentou a uma enfermeira simpática. Ela era uma jovem mulher negra e aparentava muito cansaço.

– Ainda aqui Charlotte? – disse ele. Ela sorriu para nós três e respondeu:

– Eu estava deixando o plantão quando ela chegou, e resolvi ficar para ajudar... Ela parecia tão jovem e estava muito mal... É um milagre que ainda esteja viva... – apontando para Bella. Lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos sem que eu pudesse impedir. Então, este era um dos anjos que estavam velando por minha irmã...

– Estes são Renesmee e Jacob... Renesmee é irmã da jovem Swan. – ofereci minha mão e a enfermeira-anjo a apertou, sorrindo.

– Como ela está agora? – foi Jake quem perguntou com a voz embargada.

– Estável. Em coma induzido. Sofreu traumatismo craniano leve, quebrou e fraturou alguns ossos... Passou por uma cirurgia rápida, e só não está no CTI, porque fomos informados pela polícia da Flórida, que o pai dela vai removê-la para Jacksonville. Seu estado ainda inspira cuidados... O médico responsável pelas duas estaria aqui explicando tudo, mas correu para ajudar as outras vítimas do acidente. – mencionou ela; apontando a garota na outra cama, ao lado da minha irmã. Virei para olhá-la, e surpresa; notei alguma semelhança entre aquela desconhecida e Bella. A enfermeira Brown – era o nome que estava em seu crachá, deduzi que fosse Charlotte Brown – notou meu olhar curioso e tratou de explicar:

– Mais uma dessas coincidências inexplicáveis... Elas têm a mesma idade. São até um pouco parecidas, não é mesmo... – assenti olhando para a jovem muito machucada que compartilhava com minha irmã, algum espaço naquele pronto-socorro super lotado. Ms. Brown continuou. – Ela é Isadora Snell... Estava em um dos ônibus que colidiram no terrível acidente...

– Já estamos procurando a família dela... – completou o detetive Stevenson.

– Ela está aqui provisoriamente, porque há muitos casos ainda piores. Mas, já estão preparando o Centro Cirúrgico, e logo ela vai subir... Trouxemos as duas para cá, porque aqui mantemos todo o equipamento de CTI. O estado dela é ainda pior do que o de sua irmã. – disse ela.

Isadora Snell... Nossa! Até a sonoridade do nome era semelhante...!

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo detetive Stevenson:

– Quanto à jovem Swan, temos indícios de que a batida em sua pick up, em Beverly Hills, não foi acidental, e sim proposital... – Jake e eu nos entreolhamos assustados, eu me sentia um pouco tonta. O detetive Stevenson continuou. – Principalmente agora, com esta nova informação do namorado que vocês disseram que estava com ela, e ainda está desaparecido...

– Edward Cullen. – confirmou Jake, seriamente. O detetive assentiu, e nos informou.

– Vou ligar para o meu parceiro, que está no Departamento Policial, e pedir que ele levante tudo sobre este sobrenome: Cullen.

– Seus pais moram em New York... – acrescentou Jake.

– Vou contatá-los com urgência. – refletiu o policial antes de afastar-se, já com o aparelho celular posicionado em seu ouvido.

Quando ele sumiu, houve nova comoção no corredor do pronto-socorro, o que chamou a atenção da enfermeira Brown, principalmente quando alguém guinchou com urgência: _"Ele está em choque!... Vamos subir imediatamente para o Centro Cirúrgico!..." _

Ela esticou o pescoço para ver o que estava acontecendo, e nos olhou pedindo licença, antes de se afastar na direção da confusão.

Logo, outra equipe vinha em direção ao canto, onde minha irmã e a outra acidentada estavam; para colocar Isadora Snell em uma maca e levá-la ao Centro Cirúrgico.

Senti um súbito nó na garganta enquanto fitava a linda garota desacordada ser conduzida à mesa de cirurgia, e depois voltei minha atenção à Bella.

Uma hora e meia depois, um homem que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que o meu pai, irrompeu a porta da enfermaria, com urgência e desespero no olhar. Era Charles Swan. Enxerguei em seu rosto alguns traços da minha irmã, mas eram poucos... Pelo visto, Bella e eu temos muito de Renée, e por isso, somos tão parecidas...! Ele vinha acompanhado pelo detetive Stevenson, um médico e outra enfermeira do hospital, responsáveis pela remoção de minha irmã.

Não encontrei alívio em seu olhar, quando ele fitou Bella desacordada, somente pânico. Ele parecia tonto de medo de perdê-la e, tomava providências falando ao celular. Mal falou comigo e Jake.

Não vimos mais a doce enfermeira Brown, e logo Bella também seria colocada numa maca e removida para a UTI aérea que a levaria ao aeroporto.

Segundo seu pai, o Comissário de Polícia de Jacksonville foi extremamente generoso e gentil com ele, e fretou um jato particular para trazê-lo à Pasadena, tão logo Charlie tinha recebido a notícia do acidente de Bella. O avião teria todo o aparato de um CTI para transportar minha irmã até a Flórida, em segurança e conforto.

– Vou poder cuidar melhor dela lá, Jake... – foi o que o Chefe Swan justificou. – Eu nunca devia ter concordado com essa loucura de viagem...! – acrescentou cheio de culpa, antes de nossos olhares se encontrarem pela primeira vez, e ele constrangido e emocionado com algo que tenha visto ali, desviou rápido.

Jake e eu acompanhamos tudo até o final, e quando o jatinho que levava minha irmã de volta para a Flórida decolou, meu peito irrompeu em soluços doloridos de dor e preocupação. Jake me abraçou e embalou sussurrando repetidamente:

– Ela vai ficar bem... Ela vai ficar bem... – eu só esperava que sim... O nó em minha garganta, e o familiar medo de perder as pessoas mais caras, de todo aquele que sempre teve tão pouco, em termos de afeto; gritavam-me o contrário.

Liguei para meu pai, e prometi que voltaria para casa imediatamente.

Phil fez contato com a gerência do Ritz-Carlton de LA, e foi informado de que não precisaria arcar com nenhuma despesa de nossa hospedagem. Pois, apesar de seus filhos estarem desaparecidos, Carlisle e Esme Cullen já estavam voando para a Califórnia e cobririam todas as despesas.

Nós apenas passamos lá para pegar nossas coisas e, também a bagagem da minha irmã que, a pedido de seu pai, seria guardada por algum tempo em Phoenix. Fiz questão de levar o precioso 'mapa' elaborado por nossa mãe em minhas mãos, abraçado comigo.

Já era madrugada quando Jake e eu conseguimos encontrar algumas horas de sono, já dentro do ônibus, e de volta para Phoenix.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Meus olhos tremularam confusos por um instante, mas como o ambiente era agradável e de penumbra, eles se abriram assustados a procura de... De quê mesmo? O que houve?...

Lembro do lugar sombrio e do chão úmido e duro no qual me rastejava amarrado. Tentei mover minhas mãos, mas elas ainda pareciam presas. Só pude mexer meus dedos e tentei colocar alguma força nestes movimentos. Com a voz um pouco rouca e baixa, tentei chamar:

– Emmett...? – balbuciei atordoado. Aquilo parecia o quarto de um hospital, mas então... Onde estava a cachorra louca da Victória?

Num segundo a figura conhecida e bem-vinda do meu pai aproximou-se do leito macio onde eu parecia estar deitado, e com cansaço no rosto amigo, sorriu e disse:

– Edward!... Filho!... Desculpe... Devo ter cochilado e não vi que você havia acordado...! – seu alívio era patente na voz baixa e preocupada.

– Pai... Onde eles estão?... Emmett, Jasper... O que houve? Onde ela está?... A desgraçada...

– Acalme-se Edward... – ralhou ele, cheio de carinho e muito baixo. – Vou te explicar... Você ainda está em LA, no _Cedars Sinai Medical Center_. Sua mãe e eu chegamos nesta madrugada. Eu recebi ontem o aviso do Departamento de Polícia daqui de Los Angeles, sobre a entrada de Alice aqui e vim imediatamente. A polícia já estava investigando o caso, pois algumas testemunhas viram que ela e o tal rapaz... Hã... Jasper... Eles foram interceptados por um carro escuro, e conversaram com uma garota ruiva e muito bonita, antes que sua irmã saísse dirigindo descontroladamente, e o rapaz loiro fosse levado contra a sua vontade...

– Como eles estão? – perguntei afoito. Ainda não conseguia me mexer, mas estava mais ansioso em me certificar de que os outros estavam bem, do que saber de mim mesmo.

– Jasper está bem. Consegui instalá-lo no quarto ao lado, você sabe... Conheço a diretoria do hospital, e tenho muitos contatos, inclusive no Departamento de Polícia. Do avião consegui colocar toda a polícia de LA a procura de vocês, principalmente depois que fui informado sobre o seu próprio acidente... Foi fácil para os detetives juntar uma coisa a outra.

– E Alice? – inquiri ansiosamente.

– Seu estado é grave, meu filho. Ela está no CTI... Sua mãe está lá com ela... Me dê só um minuto que vou mandar uma mensagem para o celular dela. Esme me pediu que fizesse contato tão logo você acordasse. Devo ligar para a polícia também... Sei que é muito difícil agora, mas em breve você terá que prestar depoimento. Victória conseguiu fugir... Bem como seus comparsas, mas não poderão ir muito longe... – suspirei aliviado por um segundo, depois lembrei e perguntei agitado.

– Onde está o Emmett? – Era estranho, eu não sentia meu corpo... Com certeza ainda estava amarrado...

Meu pai, de pé ao lado do leito, parecia cuidadoso e analisava cada movimento meu. Ele fechou o celular, após enviar o torpedo para minha mãe, e respondeu minha pergunta:

– Seu irmão está bem... Não pude segurá-lo aqui!... – sorriu tristemente Carlisle. Ele pegou o primeiro avião para Dallas, e foi acompanhar de perto as buscas da polícia de lá, a procura da jovem... Hã...

– Rosalie... – completei melancolicamente. Carlisle viu exatamente minha súbita tristeza, e balbuciou contrito:

– Sinto muito por sua perda, filho... Emmett me contou o que Victória fez e... O que ela pretendia fazer...

– Não perdi nada, Carlisle... Sinto que Victória mentiu só pra me atingir. Eu preciso ir até o local do acidente... Preciso encontrá-la. Quanto tempo tem que estou aqui? – perguntei decidido. O choque atravessou o rosto do meu pai, mas ele checou o relógio e me respondeu.

– Quase vinte quatro horas... – e apressando-se em continuar falando, com uma mal disfarçada empolgação. – Vocês foram encontrados em pouco tempo! A polícia de LA fez um excelente trabalho...! – Estranho!... Parecia que Carlisle queria me distrair...!

– Pai. – chamei sério. – Por favor, me ajude aqui a levantar. Preciso procurá-la... – exigi contundente. – _Por que ainda estou amarrado?_ – meu tom subiu um pouco em desaprovação. Com algum esforço consegui mexer minha mão e segurar a mão de meu pai, que se apoiava na beira da cama.

Meu pai cerrou os olhos com aflição, e segurou minha mão com força, suplicando entredentes:

– Por favor, Edward... Tenha calma... Não se esforce.

Com um jato de pânico gelado irradiando-se em meu estômago, finalmente percebi que eu _não estava amarrado. _

No mesmo instante, minha mãe irrompeu a porta do quarto. Sua expressão abatida e nervosa me alertou de que algo me estava sendo escondido...

– _Pai...! O que há comigo?... Não posso..._

– Edward, por favor... Tenha calma... Vou explicar...

– _CARLISLE! QUE MERDA ESTÁ ERRADA COMIGO!..._

– _Oh deus!..._ – soluçou minha mãe, já chorando, sem conseguir me dizer o que estava errado comigo.

– _NÃO POSSO ME MEXER, PORRA!... ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR..._ – meus berros tornaram inconscientes. Desesperado, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar sobre nada. Apenas cobrar, exigir que alguém; _em-nome-de-tudo-o-que-é-mais-sagrado_, me dissesse _que diabos_ estava havendo comigo.

Logo, minha gritaria atrairia médicos e enfermeiras, que irromperam a porta do quarto com urgência.

Eu ainda berrava impropérios, quando ouvi a troca aflita de frases e olhares:

"_Ele está tendo uma crise nervosa..."_

"_Faça dez de Valium intravenoso..."_

"_Isso é mesmo necessário? Ele só está assustado..."_

Ainda aos berros vi a enfermeira aproximar-se assustada e administrar uma injeção no caninho preso ao meu braço.

Logo, um torpor correria cada nervo do meu corpo, trazendo uma indesejada paz... Eu não a queria! Eu precisava me levantar e procurar por Bella... _Minha_ Bella! De certo estaria em alguma maca imunda, de um hospital qualquer... Enquanto eu estava aqui cercado de cuidados e conforto...

Meus gritos ficaram cada vez mais abafados e a _porra_ da tela do _Windows Media Player_ estava lá girando em caleidoscópio no teto do quarto, bem sobre a luz branca, agora acesa.

– _Bella... Bella... Bella..._ – senti minha língua grossa em minha boca.

– Prometo que vou procurar por ela, Edward!... – foi a última coisa que escutei. A promessa feroz do meu pai. Eu reconhecia bem aquele tom...! Desde menino, sempre foi assim... Quando Carlisle me prometia alguma coisa com aquele tom, ele cumpriria.

– Pro-mete? – embolei em minha língua grossa.

– _Prometo_ filho. Eu mesmo vou procurá-la para você...

Devo ter esboçado algum sorriso antes de me deixar intoxicar pelo calmante e retornar a um perturbador _eclipse_ de inconsciência...

Senti que voava acima dos prédios de Los Angeles...

Jamais me senti tão livre, e sereno. Havia alguém junto de mim, mas não conseguia identificar quem seria o ser etéreo e iluminado...

Meu corpo jazia preso a uma cama de hospital, mas eu voava livre... Em paz.

A segunda vez que acordei no _Cedars Sinai Medical Center_ foi muito diferente da primeira. Meu pai não estava no quarto, e eu só podia esperar que ele estivesse cumprindo com sua promessa. Esme tentava sorrir, mas seus lábios eram trêmulos. Desta vez, o médico e a enfermeira estavam junto de minha mãe... E eu só podia supor que eu já estivera dando sinais de que acordaria a alguns minutos, ao menos...

– Tudo bem, mãe... Não vou fazer outro escândalo... – balbuciei sem vontade. O fato de meu corpo estar paralisado não me apavorava... A falta de notícias de Bella, sim...

O médico riu, e tomou a palavra:

– Olá, Edward! Eu sou o Dr. Gerandy. Sei que seu estado é perturbador, mas acalme-se! Ele não é permanente!... – o simpático médico esperava uma reação mais aliviada e animada de minha parte, mas como eu apenas bufei; ele continuou. – Você poderá voltar a andar usando muletas em algumas semanas, e sem elas, em meses. Com muita fisioterapia e exercícios diários. Alguma pergunta?... – ele ainda sorria afável.

– Sim. – respondi prontamente. Ele se aproximou interessado. – Meu pai trouxe notícias da minha namorada?... Ele encontrou a Bella?... – foi Esme quem respondeu.

– Já avisei seu pai que você estava acordando, Edward. Ele disse que já estava vindo pra cá.

O Dr. Gerandy ainda explicou que a lesão em minha coluna, provavelmente, aconteceu durante a surra que levei dos seguranças de Royce King – a mando da Victória, e disse que eu começaria a me alimentar por via oral.

Eu começaria a fisioterapia ainda hoje e os detetives que trabalhavam no caso queriam conversar comigo. Minha mãe estava me contando sobre o bom estado de Jasper, e o ainda preocupante de Alice, quando Carlisle chegou.

– E então, pai... – exigi, ansiosamente. Meus pais se aproximaram, Carlisle me fitava entristecido, como se procurasse as palavras certas para dizer algo que ele sabia que eu não suportaria ouvir. Minha mãe, lendo esta expressão no rosto de meu pai, me olhou preocupada, com uma ruga se dobrando em sua testa de porcelana.

– Você estava certo, Edward... – começou ele. Inquieto, só pude piscar repetidamente. – Victória mentiu. Bella não foi abandonada na pick up... A polícia acredita que eles mesmos a abandonaram em um terreno baldio nas imediações de Pasadena... Sua namorada foi encontrada ainda com vida e foi levada para o _Huntington Memorial Hospital_, em Pasadena, onde... – meu pai interrompeu-se e eu exigi. Eu precisava ouvir...

– _O quê?..._ – cuspi. Carlisle suspirou profundamente e recomeçou.

– Conversei com a enfermeira que cuidou de sua namorada na emergência: Charlotte Brown. Fui até sua casa. Ela me disse que estava saindo do plantão, mas que se lembra do caso. O estado dela era muitíssimo grave, e a emergência estava um caos anteontem devido a um acidente... Ela me assegurou que cuidou principalmente de duas jovens... Uma era Isadora Snell, cujos pais vieram removê-la para outro hospital, depois de sua cirurgia, e outra era Isabella Swan que não resistiu aos ferimentos e morreu na mesa cirúrgica... – enxerguei exatamente a piedade no semblante do meu pai. – Edward... Eu... Sinto muito, meu filho...

Eu já não ouvia mais nada. Estava tudo acabado para mim.

Não me importei de saber que ficaria meses sem poder andar, enfrentando exaustivos exercícios de fisioterapia. Não me importei mais com o estado de minha irmã, ou com a sorte de Emmett em Dallas...

Bella se foi. Agora eu podia ter certeza e me afundar de vez na insistente escuridão, que eclipsaria definitivamente de minha vida, o único e esperançoso foco de luz. Desta vez, o breu da inconsciência veio com minha mente em vigília, e meus olhos bem abertos...

Eu jamais voltaria à tona...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Quem aí está querendo matar a enfermeira Brown? ahsuahsuahs**_  
_**Espero que vcs tenham entendido o que aconteceu, gente! Ela estava a 24hs de plantão e ainda ficou mais umas cinco ou seis cuidando da Bella e da tal Isadora Snell, que só entrou na história para morrer e ser confundida msmo! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Bjokas estaladas para minha querida Luna Stew, e para a fofa da Alice's Doll pelos reviews ao cap. passado! *.***_  
__

_**Ok! Força na peruca, meninas!**_  
_**A fic tá na reta final, mas eu ainda planejo mais dois capítulos, um Epílogo, e o bônus!**_  
_**Então... Conjecturem, comentem, me xinguem!kkkkk**_

___**AMO isso! Bjokas! *.***_


	23. Lemniscate

_**N/A: É o maior capítulo até agora, e eu acho que o último não deve ultrapassá-lo... *o* **_

_**Tem mtas surpresas... Bom, a ppal teve gente no Nyah! que já matou por MP! ahsuahsua**_  
_**Mas, acho que ainda surpreendo!**_  
_**Além disso, é um cap. de transição, em que há uma gde passagem de tempo! Não é uma passagem de tempo isenta de acontecimentos relevantes para nossos personagens, por isso, vcs vão acompanhar tudo em uma sucessão de BPOV e EPOV's!**_  
_**Vejam o que acham e me contem por review!**_  
_**Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *-***_

* * *

22. _LEMNISCATE*_

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

É tão estranho retornar a LA agora. Um mês depois de... _Tudo!_

Hoje são 21 de agosto de 2010, e eu estou aqui, desembarcando no LAX para encontrar Nessie e Phil que viajaram de carro, de Phoenix para Los Angeles. Era chegada a hora de descobrirmos o que Renée nos teria deixado escondido em seu alojamento na UCLA!...

Sorri aliviada para a agitação no famoso terminal aéreo, – onde um grupo de fotógrafos corria e se acotovelava a fim de fotografar o desembarque de alguma estrela de Hollywood –, porque essa agitação era o exato paradoxo do último mês totalmente entediante que passei me recuperando do acidente, em Jacksonville.

Minha viagem de carro ao longo do verão americano parecia cada vez mais um sonho distante e irreal. Uma quimera... Muito embora, a tala preta imobilizando tudo do meu joelho direito para baixo e a muleta que me ajudava a andar eram a prova viva de que este sonho fora realidade... Assim como, a tatuagem em meu pescoço.

Encontrei Nessie e Phil no enorme saguão do andar de baixo e minha irmã correu em júbilo para me abraçar:

– _BELLS!_ – e pelo visto ela já pegou a mania do Jake de me chamar assim!...

Nessie, que usava um curto vestido nude de tafetá, com detalhes em cetim vermelho, pulou no meu pescoço e eu me apoiei na muleta para que nós duas não caíssemos.

– Cuidado, Nessie! Assim você derruba sua irmã... – ralhou o Phil rindo e também me puxando para um abraço, tão logo Nessie tenha conseguido me soltar.

– Oi, Phil! – sorri.

Ele levou minhas malas para o carro e nós seguimos direto para a UCLA.

– Como está o Jake? – perguntei do banco traseiro do carro do Phil. Sentei recostada na janela e estiquei a perna imobilizada sobre o banco. Nessie virou do banco do carona, e sorrindo, me respondeu:

– Jake está bem! Ele queria ter vindo, mas tinha treino... – lamentou. Eu, na verdade, já sabia disso. Jake ligou avisando.

– Como foi a recuperação Bella? – perguntou Phil. Suspirei antes de responder.

– Um dia de cada vez... – em tom cansado. Ele assentiu compreendendo, sem tirar os olhos do tráfego. Depois, como se lembrasse que precisava dizer algo, acrescentou:

– A Stella mandou um abraço, e disse que faz questão de sua presença no casamento!... – sorri antes de perguntar.

– Já está marcado?

– Sim! 18 de setembro! – apressou-se Nessie em responder, toda animada, e virando para me olhar. Sorri para ela.

Minha irmã se virou para frente novamente, e nós ficamos em silêncio por um segundo. Olhando para o seu delicado perfil, recordei da constrangedora conversa que tive com Charlie sobre este assunto...

.

_**~ Flashback Mode On ~**_

.

_Eu havia saído do CTI há apenas dois dias, e ainda estava no hospital quando Charlie ficou todo hesitante, perambulando no meu quarto, como se quisesse tocar num assunto delicado, mas não soubesse como._

– _O que você quer me falar, Charlie?... – perguntei sentada na cama, finalmente, tentando por um fim na angústia dele._

– _Ah sim! Er... A menina que estava com o Jake lá no hospital de Pasadena...? – dei de ombros, imaginando que só poderia ser..._

– _A Nessie._

– _Isso!... Ela... Bem... Vocês duas são... Er... Muito parecidas!_

– _Então, você já...? – deixei minha pergunta pairando. Até onde ele sabia, ou até onde ele adivinhou ou supôs correto._

– _Entendi qual era, afinal, o segredo que Renée escondeu..._

– _Você falou com ela?_

– _Humm... Quase nada. Estava muito atordoado com o que havia acontecido com você._

_Fizemos uma pausa constrangida, enquanto eu tomava coragem para perguntar:_

– _Depois que você e mamãe voltaram... Hã... Você nunca...? Quer dizer, ela...?_

– _Não. Eu nunca percebi nada, e sua mãe jamais deixou escapar qualquer indicativo do que aconteceu... – meu pai ordenou seus pensamentos por um momento, depois concluiu pausadamente nostálgico. – Às vezes, eu enxergava um suspiro ou um olhar muito melancólico, mas nunca pude imaginar que...! – seu tom subiu um pouco e eu assenti._

_Nós nos calamos sem ter mais o que falar sobre este assunto. Meu pai parecia perdido em lembranças. Havia um toque de culpa em sua atitude, e eu não posso afirmar com certeza, mas parecia que ele agora sabia – mesmo sem ter lido o que minha mãe escrevera naquela carta da Nessie – que Renée fizera aquilo por ele, porque o amava demais, e _ele_ nem sequer foi capaz de "ler" aquela mulher com eficiência suficiente para saber que havia algo de errado com ela... Perceber que ela escondia um segredo que a consumia tanto a ponto de levá-la ao câncer._

_Compreendi que meu pai agora sabia que havia recebido tanto de minha mãe, mas que ao mesmo tempo, havia dado muito, mais muito pouco em troca...!_

.

_**~ Flashback Mode Off ~**_

.

Reprimi o pensamento furtivo e insistente que a recordação desta minha constatação, naquele dia, me trouxe. O pensamento que sempre fazia questão de escorregar para _ele_...

Mas, eu não queria pensar nisso... Eu não _podia_... Meu coração sangrava demais...

– Chegamos!... – o anúncio do Phil foi útil para me distrair da avalanche de lembranças que me ameaçavam.

Na frente do prédio B, do alojamento feminino do Campus da UCLA, havia uma jovem alta, mas com corpo rechonchudo e disforme, que já nos aguardava. Imaginei que poderia ser a Kim, e imaginei certo...! Assim que o Phil encostou o carro, e Nessie abriu sua porta, ela aproximou-se sorrindo sem jeito:

– Olá! Bella Swan? – ela perguntou a minha irmã. Nessie sorriu e respondeu:

– Não, eu sou a Nessie! Minha irmã está aqui... – Nessie abriu a porta traseira e eu já me arrastava para desembarcar. Phil me ajudou e disse:

– Fico aqui esperando vocês.

Kim era a veterana responsável pelo alojamento, em que segundo o Phil, ficava o antigo quarto de nossa mãe. Ela tinha longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos claros, olhos amendoados atrás de grossos óculos de armação escura, sobre fofas bochechas muito rosadas contrastando com a pele muito clara. Fiz contato com ela há quinze dias por telefone e pela internet, e Kim muito gentilmente já nos aguardava, a par de toda a situação.

– Obrigada, Kim...! Posso imaginar o incômodo que estamos causando, e as regras que você está infringindo...! – disse assim que entramos no prédio. Ela abanou a mão fazendo pouco de sua bondade.

– Vocês estão com sorte! As duas ocupantes do quarto 330 ainda não chegaram...! Posso garantir a manhã inteira para que vocês procurem com segurança.

– Tomara que dê tempo de encontrar a caixinha... – acrescentou Nessie, ansiosa.

– Na verdade, não quero desanimar vocês, mas acho praticamente impossível que essa caixa ainda não tenha sido encontrada...! – conjecturou Kim, não querendo nos desanimar, mas já nos desanimando!... Dei um sorriso duro e ela argumentou. – Todo o prédio foi reformado há dez anos. Estive pesquisando depois do nosso primeiro contato... Será um verdadeiro milagre encontrar essa caixa aqui!...

Dei de ombros. Precisávamos tentar. Seguíamos sem pressa pelos corredores pouco movimentados, e Kim mudou o assunto com meu silêncio discordante.

– Você vai aproveitar para fazer sua matrícula hoje?... – perguntou ela. Sorri amarelo. É claro que eu já havia comentado com ela que eu era caloura de Medicina...! Porém, tanta coisa havia mudado ao longo destes quinze dias... Na verdade, antes disso. O fato é que a Califórnia e LA haviam perdido a graça para mim... Há um mês, essa cena da minha chegada aqui, sem... _Ele..._ Seria improvável na minha cabeça. Quase impossível. Mas, agora... Tudo parecia estar em preto e branco. Ignorando meu súbito silêncio, Kim completou alheia. – O prazo termina no final deste mês... – como se eu não soubesse... Como se isso não martelasse a toda hora em minha cabeça...!

Nessie olhou dela para mim, e franziu a testa adivinhando minha angústia e tristeza.

Após subirmos dois lances de escada, lentamente, devido a minha impossibilidade de andar normalmente; paramos em frente a uma das portas no meio do longo corredor.

– É aqui! – disse Kim, enfiando a chave na fechadura, e abrindo a porta, após olhar para os dois lados como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido. _E estava!..._ Nós entramos e ela avisou aos sibilos. – Vou trancá-las aqui e dar uma volta... Se houver qualquer problema, estou no celular; você já tem meu número... – falou me olhando nos olhos e eu assenti. Ela continuou sussurrando. – Vocês têm até o meio-dia... No máximo, uma hora da tarde para encontrar.

– _Okay!..._ – Nessie e eu dissemos juntas. Ela riu disso, nervosamente, e depois saiu puxando a porta.

Nessie e eu ouvimos o som das chaves sendo viradas na fechadura e giramos o corpo a fim de contemplar o quarto que há mais de dezoito anos havia sido de nossa mãe.

Onde ela teria escondido esta caixinha aqui?

– O 'mapa' não dá nenhuma dica? – perguntou minha irmã.

– Humm, _nope_...! – cantei. – Apenas indica uma música para escutarmos neste momento.

– Posso ver?

Assenti entregando-lhe o livro preto – que é claro que estava comigo –, e avancei estudando o lugar. O quarto consistia em duas camas de solteiro, duas escrivaninhas e um armário embutido. À direita, logo perto da porta de entrada havia uma porta que imaginei que fosse do banheiro.

– Parece que faltou tempo para que ela escrevesse mais deste ponto em diante... – concluiu minha irmã tristemente.

– Ela disse na carta que agora cabia a nós escrevermos um futuro juntas... – lembrei, abrindo o armário e começando a procurar fundos falsos.

Minha irmã foi abrir as janelas a fim de que a luz e a brisa do final do verão invadissem o ambiente. Depois tratou de me informar:

– Phil não quis dizer nada, mas depois do casamento, vamos todos morar em Atlantic City... Stella recebeu nova proposta irrecusável de emprego lá. – com a voz baixa. Arfei surpresa, e abandonei a busca para fitá-la.

– E o Jake? – perguntei já sabendo que era exatamente isso a causa de seu tom angustiado. Minha irmã deu de ombros e foi levantar os colchões das camas. Jake e eu resolvemos que vamos continuar namorando à distância... Ele irá me ver sempre que possível em Atlantic City, até que eu vá para Julliard no final do ano! – ela sorriu com a obviedade em seu tom positivo. Depois completou. – Ele ficará em Phoenix cumprindo um ano de contrato com o time até que possa pedir transferência para alguma universidade de New York, no próximo verão... Nós nos encontraremos lá!...

– Bom, parece que vocês já têm tudo planejado, então... – constatei com ar divertido. Que ótimo pra eles!... É claro que minha irmã estava triste em se separar de Jake, mas havia segurança em seu tom. Segurança que o amor dele lhe dava. Agora, _eu_ era a perdida aqui...

Nessie deve ter notado a preocupação em meu rosto, porque hesitante, perguntou baixo:

– Você não... Teve mais notícias dele?... _Deles?_ – dei um sorriso duro e assenti.

– _Yep!..._ – cuspi com ironia ressentida. – Logo assim que recebi alta do hospital em Jacksonville e voltei para casa... Comecei a fazer contato com a Kim via internet, e um dia, abrindo por coincidência um site de fofocas sobre celebridades, políticos e figuras da alta sociedade, havia uma notinha e uma foto.

– E o que dizia? – Nessie aproximou-se interessada. Fiz uma pausa a fim de reunir forças para citar sem que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

– Dizia: _"As solteiras nova-iorquinas tem novos motivos para chorar pelo cobiçado Edward Cullen..."_ – fiz uma pausa; meu peito ardeu sangrando quando disse seu nome. Respirei fundo e continuei. A testa de minha irmã franziu-se em preocupação com algo que ela enxergara em meu rosto. – _"Se agora ele, felizmente, está se recuperando do acidente que sofreu em LA; o deliciosamente lindo tem encontrado apoio na 'amiga' Cínthia Reynolds nos últimos dias. Nossas fontes ligadas à Reynolds afirmam que o bebê que ela espera é de Cullen!..."_

Nessie ficou pensativa por um momento e depois quis confirmar:

– E a foto era...?

– Dos dois juntos... – completei, sentindo um nó na garganta.

– "_Juntos" como_, Bella? – desconfiou Nessie, enfática.

– Não era nada demais, na verdade... – reconheci. – Mas, ao mesmo tempo _era_, Nessie... Pra quem sabia de _tudo_ como eu... _Era!_ Quer dizer, a garota tentou aplicar um golpe da barriga nele!... Porque ele agora estaria deixando o hospital _justo com ela?..._ – meu tom subiu com a pergunta retórica. Nessie franziu os lábios, refletindo. Completei. – Ele estava numa cadeira de rodas, e quem empurrava era o segurança da Cínthia, de acordo com a legenda da foto no site...

Comentar sobre este assunto me fez reviver a raiva que senti de mim mesma quando vi a notícia. Lembrei da minha insegura negação do início, e a forma como ele, aos poucos, fez eu me sentir confiante com o nosso namoro depois... Namoro...! _Hump!_ Ele só queria transar mesmo!... Mais uma para Edward Cullen colocar em sua estante!... E eu, idiota, entreguei tudo a ele... _Tudo... _Pra depois ser abandonada em um hospital em Pasadena. Abandonada por _todos_ eles! Se ele queria se livrar de mim no final do verão, podia ao menos ter pedido que um dos irmãos fosse saber do meu estado... Jake me contou que sumiram todos, provavelmente só se preocuparam com o _pobre Eddiezinho_ no hospital!... _E a Bella que se foda!..._ Se a polícia não tivesse avisado meu pai, eu nem quero imaginar _o quê_ teria sido de mim...!

Nessie voltou às buscas, ligando o som de seu celular com a sugestão de Renée...

.

**Back To The Old House / _De Volta À Velha Casa_**

.

**I would rather not go** / _Eu preferiria não_

**Back to the old house** / _Voltar à velha casa_

**I would rather not go** / _Eu preferiria não_

**Back to the old house **/ _Voltar à velha casa_

**There's too many **/ _Há muitas_

**Bad memories **/ _Lembranças ruins_

**Too many memories **/ _Tantas lembranças_

**There** / _Lá..._

.

Concentramo-nos nas buscas. Retiramos todas as gavetas do armário e das escrivaninhas, checamos cada possibilidade de fundo falso, levantamos os colchões e as camas, reviramos o armário do banheiro... Até que...

– _Nessie! Veja!_ – chamei com a voz aguda de agitação, assim que tateei no assoalho sob o armário um fundo falso, que ficava escondido pelas gavetas retiradas por nós.

Nessie correu a tempo de me ajudar a retirar o pedaço de madeira, que na verdade estava solto; e lá estava! Dentro de um buraco no chão, havia uma pequena caixa de madeira, trancada por um cadeadinho e que tinha em sua tampa envernizada e envelhecida pelo tempo, o mesmo símbolo dos nossos medalhões: o oito deitado.

Nós nos olhamos surpresas, e Nessie rapidamente me entregou a chave que estava guardada no 'mapa'.

.

**Here began all my dreams** / _Aqui começaram todos os meus sonhos_

**The saddest thing I've ever seen** / _A coisa mais triste que eu já vi_

**And you never knew** / _E você nunca soube_

**How much I really liked you** / _O quanto eu realmente gostava_ _de você_

**Because I never even told** **you** / _Porque eu nunca sequer lhe contei_

**Oh, and I meant to** / _Oh, eu tentei_

.

Com sua ajuda, eu me levantei e nós fomos apoiar a caixinha em uma das escrivaninhas, próxima a janela; para que tivéssemos claridade exterior ao descobrir o que havia ali.

Abri com cuidado e, surpresas, nos deparamos com uma pequena caderneta amarelada pelo tempo. Nessie arfou incrédula e visivelmente decepcionada:

– Ah!... Isso serviria de herança?... _Isso_?... – desfez.

– Calma, Nessie! Ela disse que precisaríamos usar isto com sabedoria, lembra?... – ela deu de ombros, enquanto eu abria e folheava cuidadosamente a caderneta.

Reconhecemos a caligrafia de nossa mãe nas muitas páginas escritas. A caderneta estava cheia de apontamentos e observações de pesquisas; havia toda uma história estruturada ali. Um romance, cujo título Renée escolhera: _"Lemniscate"_.

– Mas o que é isso?... – balbuciou Nessie, confusa. – O que ela pretende com isso?

– _Lemniscate..._ – repeti mais para mim mesma. – Não sei. Mas nós vamos descobrir agora!

Peguei meu celular e fiz o mais simples e óbvio a se fazer: _googlei_!

Imediatamente, a imagem do símbolo do oito deitado em nossos medalhões e na tampa da caixinha de madeira invadiu a telinha do aparelho.

– Tá! Então, o nome deste símbolo é _Lemniscate_! E daí? – reclamou Nessie.

– Presta atenção, Nessie! Olha só tudo o que tem anotado aqui! É uma história original! Renée nos deixou uma história original!... – sorri. Será que Nessie não via o valor daquilo?... Tratava-se de uma história cheia de seres míticos de poderes e beleza inumanos, que andavam por aí misturados em nosso mundo. Era a história de um amor infinito, com uma heroína humana – que nossa mãe chamou de _Steph_. Tudo era relacionado ao símbolo, que também estava ligado ao conceito de equilíbrio infinito entre dois pólos.

Nessie perambulou pelo quarto bagunçado; confusa e frustrada com tudo aquilo... Eu, que jamais imaginei que algo de valor material esperava por nós aqui, devorava fascinada cada linha esboçada por minha mãe ali. É claro que o texto precisava ser escrito e melhorado em muitos pontos, mas a estrutura central, a essência da história que Renée criara estava ali. E era muito boa!...

Avancei um pouco e no final da caderneta, encontrei algo que me fez desatar em choro convulso e copioso. Porque era a resposta de Renée às minhas dúvidas mais recentes com relação ao meu futuro.

– Que foi, Bella? – voltou Nessie preocupada para junto de mim.

– _Veja..._ – sibilei com voz embargada pelo choro repentino, entregando-lhe a amarelada caderneta.

– É um poema de _Robert Frost_! – sorriu ela. – Eu o tenho em meu livro de Literatura do colégio!... – disse ela.

E sem que eu pedisse, minha irmã leu em voz alta, me fazendo soluçar em pranto de compreensão.

.

_**A Estrada não Trilhada**_

.

_Num bosque, em pleno outono, a estrada bifurcou-se,_

_mas, sendo um só, só um caminho eu tomaria._

_Assim, por longo tempo eu ali me detive,_

_e um deles observei até um longe declive_

_no qual, dobrando, desaparecia..._

_._

_Porém tomei o outro, igualmente viável,_

_e tendo mesmo um atrativo especial,_

_pois mais ramos possuía e talvez mais capim,_

_embora, quanto a isso, o caminhar, no fim,_

_os tivesse marcado por igual._

_._

_E ambos, nessa manhã, jaziam recobertos_

_de folhas que nenhum pisar enegrecera._

_O primeiro deixei, oh, para um outro dia!_

_E, intuindo que um caminho outro caminho gera,_

_duvidei se algum dia eu voltaria._

_._

_Isto eu hei de contar mais tarde, num suspiro,_

_nalgum tempo ou lugar desta jornada extensa:_

_a estrada divergiu naquele bosque – e eu_

_segui pela que mais ínvia me pareceu,_

_e foi o que fez toda a diferença._

.

_(Robert Frost)_

_._

Nessie acabou de ler e me fitou com um brilho de compreensão no olhar. Porém, quando eu ia comentar o que me causara tanta comoção naquele poema, minha irmã arfou levando suas duas mãos ao ventre. Neste exato instante, vi que um fio brilhante de rubi escorria por suas pernas e pingava no assoalho de madeira...

– _Bells!..._ – ela guinchou assustada, segurando meu braço, como se precisasse se apoiar em algo. Mas, eu a fitei serenamente – a fim de tranquiliza-la – e senti um sorriso espalhar-se em meu rosto, quando anunciei:

– Sua menstruação voltou Nessie!... – vi sua testa vincar-se em confusão e surpresa. Eu completei minha simples lógica. – Você, finalmente, está curada da anorexia, minha irmã!... – antes de puxá-la para um abraço. Seus orbes de chocolate estavam arregalados, mas havia um brilho de contentamento agora neles.

Nessie foi ao banheiro colocar papel higiênico, e eu senti de repente um arrepio de _insight_ descer e subir por minha espinha, quando me dei conta de que minha própria menstruação nunca mais veio... Eu ainda tinha a caixinha de anticoncepcionais que Alice me fez comprar no Texas. Intacta.

Meu estômago afundou-se gelado com a compreensão óbvia de que um fruto do meu louco verão já estava alojado em meu ventre... Minha menstruação não veio e nem viria... Não nos próximos oito meses...!

Compreendi respirando profundamente, e voltando a chorar; que eu não carregaria, em meu pescoço, somente a tatuagem _**"Beward Forever"**_ e uma correntinha de ouro, como lembranças de Edward Cullen – meu único e eterno amor... Eu já carregava muito mais do que isso...!

Olhei para o poema de _Frost_ e compreendi que Renée estava me dando outra opção. Eu tinha escolha!... Inexplicavelmente, recordei do conselho de Alice bem no comecinho de nossa jornada: _"__Você precisa ter certeza disso, Bella..."_ disse ela em Biloxi – Mississippi. _"É sua vida. Não dá pra viver os sonhos dos outros... Você precisa ter certeza do que realmente quer...__"_

Eu já não tinha mais essa certeza... E talvez nunca tenha tido realmente...! Medicina na Califórnia era a "estrada não trilhada" da Renée. Não a minha!... Eu não poderia fazer isso por ela... _Ninguém_ podia!... Eu precisava descobrir e trilhar meus próprios caminhos, lembrando que agora havia uma vida que dependia de mim...

_Só_ _de mim,_ e de mais ninguém...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Acomodado em minha nova – mas temporária – companheira: a cadeira de rodas; olhei para Emmett e Rose pendurando a faixa de boas vindas para Alice, e senti meu peito apertado de saudade. Hoje eram 21 de agosto e já fazia um mês que Bella havia partido, levando consigo para o túmulo minha única chance de felicidade. Estávamos preparando uma pequena festa para minha irmã que chegaria do hospital hoje; após se recuperar da segunda cirurgia a que foi submetida, há mais ou menos quinze dias – no mesmo dia em que eu recebi alta do hospital –, ainda por causa do acidente em LA.

Rose e minha mãe, Esme, só aguardavam que Alice voltasse para casa e se recuperasse, para que as três juntas começassem a preparar os casamentos. Sim, Emmett e Rose planejavam se casar!... Alice e Jasper já estariam casados se Victória não os tivesse interceptado e estragado tudo. Há um mês, em LA, eles locaram um carro para viajarem até Las Vegas a fim de se casar escondidos...! Este era o segredinho romântico dos dois!...

Depois que recebi de meu pai a pior notícia da minha vida, fomos removidos para NYC para que Carlisle pudesse cuidar melhor da recuperação de Alice, que deveria passar por outra cirurgia o quanto antes. Alguns dias depois, Emmett retornou a casa trazendo Rose consigo, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não senti inveja do meu irmão por isso... Junto à polícia de Dallas, Emmett conseguiu livrar Rose das garras de Royce King II, que apesar da influência e dinheiro de seu pai está esperando julgamento na cadeia. Rosalie rompeu com seus pais quando descobriu que eles endossaram as atitudes do herdeiro dos King e, inclusive, sabiam do seu sequestro.

Já Victória conseguiu escapar... E eu tenho dedicado cada minuto dos meus dias na minha recuperação. Eu quero estar de pé e andando; para assistir o momento da sua prisão. Ela ainda está foragida, e o FBI – que acabou assumindo o caso, assim que a polícia de Dallas descobriu que ela já não estava mais lá –; tem se empenhado muito em encontrá-la, e de fato, acreditam que ela está sendo encoberta pelo tal Riley Biers.

Mas, eu não confio só nisso... Contratei detetives particulares, que pago para acompanhar os progressos da polícia. Porque eu quero estar lá, olhando nos olhos dela quando chegar a hora...

Vince atravessou a sala a fim de abrir a porta para alguém que chegara. Não ouvimos a campainha, mas a pessoa deve ter se identificado a ele no portão de entrada da mansão, pela câmera de segurança.

– Quem chegou, Vincent? – perguntou minha mãe ao pé da escada.

– A Srta. Reynolds, Mme. – o rosto de Esme ficou rosado, e eu podia apostar que não era vergonha, mas sim irritação, pela impertinência de Cínthia.

– Dá pra acreditar na cara-de-pau dessa biscate?... – trovejou Emmett sem se importar se ela escutaria.

Já não bastassem suas ligações diárias tentando obter alguma informação junto à criadagem. Não bastasse a sua audácia de ter ido me buscar no hospital, quando eu recebi alta; aproveitando que todos estavam aguardando tensos pela cirurgia de minha irmã...?

Eu espumava de irritação só de pensar nisso...

Cínthia descobriu – não sei como, mas desconfio que ela ande comprando informações com algum dos empregados –, que eu receberia alta e que Emmett deveria ir me buscar no hospital, pois eu saí no mesmo dia em que Alice passou pela sua segunda cirurgia. Carlisle estava acompanhando o procedimento, que um especialista amigo seu coordenou, e Esme, Jasper e Rose não deixaram a sala de espera pra nada. Só que Emmett – _é claro_ –, se atrasou muito, e eu já havia marcado o início das sessões de fisioterapia com um renomado profissional que viria me atender em casa, com exercícios especiais na piscina coberta da mansão. Não tive alternativa a não ser, engolir o meu orgulho e a repulsa por ela, e aceitar o favor... No dia seguinte, minha raiva só triplicou; depois que o Kellan, da gravadora, me ligou dizendo que viu sobre a minha saída do hospital num site de fofoca, mas achou a notícia estranha, pois insinuava que eu e Cínthia Reynolds estávamos juntos, e ele sabia que minha namorada havia falecido no acidente. Só depois descobri que a famosa colunista do site, é muito amiga dos Reynolds...

– Oooii!... – exclamou Cínthia, assim que Vince abriu-lhe a porta.

Minha mãe a encarou incrédula e exasperada; Emmett e Rose murmuraram dois _"ois"_ ressecados, e eu:

– O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?... – cuspi azedo.

– Humm... Vim para a recepção da Allie...! – respondeu Cínthia insegura e com a testa cremosa franzida, em confusão.

– E quem te convidou, Cínthia? – disparei, deixando que meu tom subisse. – Minha irmã pirou e bateu com o carro quando soube da _sua_ traição... _Você realmente acha que Alice quer te ver justo hoje, quando ela está voltando pra casa, saindo de um longo período de internação?..._ – meu tom subiu ainda mais. Minha mandíbula estava travada com raiva, como só ela conseguia deixar.

Cínthia recuou visivelmente constrangida, e eu reprimi a piedade devido ao seu estado. Sua barriga já estava bem mais visível e proeminente do que quando ela esteve viajando conosco.

– Hã... Er... Bem... É claro que você tem razão, Edward... Bom, então, vocês me desculpem... Acho melhor, eu... – hesitou sem graça e, apontando a porta por onde acabara de entrar com o polegar direito sobre o ombro, concluiu. – Ir embora, antes que...

Neste instante, porém, ouvimos o familiar barulho do carro de Carlisle encostando-se à entrada da casa, seguido do som acre do freio de mão sendo levantado. Era tarde demais... Alice chegara e ia dar de cara com sua amiga traidora.

– Tarde demais... – anunciou Emmett, monótono, dando voz aos meus pensamentos. Cínthia estremeceu, e dirigiu-se a um canto qualquer, a fim de tentar se esconder de alguma forma.

Carlisle abriu a porta e Jasper entrou cuidadosamente trazendo seu precioso fardo nos braços. Alice tinha o braço e o ombro direito imobilizados, mas estava suavemente maquiada e sorria de lábios colados; muito embora, o sorriso estivesse longe de chegar aos olhos. Estes estavam brilhantes de emoção, e fitaram cada um ali, até pararem levemente arregalados nos de Cínthia.

Sua falsa amiga não pôde sustentar-lhe o olhar e abaixou a cabeça visivelmente arrependida. Alice, porém, a desprezaria friamente. Era como se Cínthia fosse um vaso feio e barato comprado na feira do Soho. Ou uma gafe alheia de péssimo gosto. Você simplesmente ignora...!

Alice sabia que seu desprezo magoaria Cínthia mais do que qualquer palavra sua. Ela a conhecia bem demais...!

O silêncio era tenso e constrangedor, até que Emmett o quebrou:

– Ainda bem que você chegou carregada, Alice!... Carlisle sempre deixa as chaves da Mercedes na ignição, e assim, agora você não pode correr para arrebentar outro carro novamente!... – Rose deu-lhe um tapa na nuca e todos rimos, fazendo o clima desagradável se dissipar um pouco. Alice não disse nada, quase nem riu da piada inadequada do urso. Ela apenas buscou meu olhar e seus lábios tremeram num choro contido.

Então, eu entendi que Carlisle havia lhe contado...

Eu sabia que sua dor podia ser quase tão grande quanto a minha. Um nó alojou-se em minha garganta, e eu não querendo chorar na frente de todos, girei a cadeira e fugi para o escritório de meu pai.

Nem dois minutos se passaram e Jasper vinha acomodar Alice no confortável sofá de couro, bem ao meu lado. Não ousei levantar minha cabeça para encará-la. Ela sussurrou:

– Carlisle me contou... Bella morreu abandonada num hospital em Pasadena... – eu assenti ainda sem poder fitá-la. Alice fez uma pausa emocionada e pediu. – Edward, assim que você estiver bem novamente, o que acha que voarmos até Phoenix para procurar a Nessie?... Acho que abraçá-la, poderia nos fazer muito bem... Ao menos podemos enxergar no rosto dela alguns traços da Bella, e sentir nossa saudade sendo um pouquinho aplacada...

Meneei minha cabeça, meus planos eram outros:

– Não, Alice. Não serei capaz de olhar naqueles olhos idênticos aos da Bella, sem poder dizer a Nessie que a responsável pela morte de sua irmã está enjaulada. – fiz uma breve pausa e anunciei ardentemente baixo, buscando agora seu olhar. – Antes de ir à Phoenix, eu preciso assistir à prisão da desgraçada que nos fez _isto_. – meu tom subiu com ódio, quando eu gesticulei para nós dois.

– Jasper me contou sobre os detetives. Eles deram notícias?

– Sim... Recebo relatórios diários. O FBI plantou escutas telefônicas estratégicas em algumas residências e empresas do tal Riley Biers... – Alice franziu as sobrancelhas por um segundo e eu expliquei imediatamente. – Biers era aquele _cowboy_ que estava com ela em Dallas... – ela assentiu lembrando. – Então... _Ele_ a está escondendo...!

– Eu gostaria de fazer algum contato com Nessie ou mesmo o Jake, se pudesse... Mas não tivemos nem tempo de adicioná-los em nossas redes sociais... Quer dizer... A Bella tinha um Facebook, mas não sei se Nessie e Jake têm... – lamentou-se minha irmã.

– Não ficamos com qualquer número ou outro contato deles, nem mesmo do Phil... De qualquer forma, os seguranças do Royce sumiram com nossos celulares... Jamais imaginamos que nosso verão teria este desfecho... – acrescentei.

Ouvimos uma batida tímida na porta. Era o Vince.

– O fisioterapeuta chegou, Sir. – Alice e eu reviramos os olhos para a formalidade dele, e eu pedi.

– Diga que ele pode me esperar na piscina. Já estou indo.

– Carlisle me disse que, apoiando-se, você já pode dar alguns passos... – comentou Alice.

– Tenho dedicado cada minuto na minha recuperação. Não vou dar à Victória o gostinho de me ver numa cadeira de rodas, antes de ser presa. Tudo será uma questão de tempo...

Tempo... Tempo é a merda do conceito mais louco que existe!... Um segundo de distração ao volante contribuiu para a guinada em todos os meus planos. Um segundo diante dos olhos de chocolate de Isabella Swan foram suficientes para que eu me apaixonasse eterna e irremediavelmente por ela. Da soma dos muitos milhares de segundos do meu dia, eu construía a recuperação dos meus movimentos. Dia após dia...

Troquei a cadeira de rodas pelas muletas. Primeiro duas, depois somente uma. As radiografias mostravam que a lesão estava cada vez mais desinchada, e eu sentia a melhora dia após dia... Até que aquele mês chegasse a termo, e outro viesse imperturbável. Porque _ninguém_ pode fugir do passar do tempo...

Até que o pior de todos os dias, enfim, chegou: 13 de setembro...

Neste dia, eu teria me trancado no quarto com minha beligerância e saudade; evitando os exercícios, negando as tentativas de conversa de Alice e Emmett, recusando os convites de Jasper para ensaiarmos, devolvendo a comida... Eu teria me fechado em minha concha de dor e solidão, eu teria composto a canção mais triste que alguém pudesse tocar e cantar...

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu...

Ainda era uma manhã clara na mansão Cullen em New York, quando meu celular tocou exigindo minha atenção. O número na tela era recentemente familiar, atendi imediatamente:

– Edward Cullen... – anunciei.

– Ela foi encontrada... – a voz conhecida das últimas semanas, não precisava se identificar. Eu já sabia quem era. Ele continuou com urgência. – Se o senhor ainda quiser estar presente; precisa pegar o primeiro avião para as Ilhas Cayman, Caribe. Eu te espero no aeroporto de George Town.

Eu apenas fechei meu aparelho celular sem me despedir. Em seguida, disquei para a companhia de táxi aéreo que sempre atendia meu pai.

Victória seria presa no dia em que Bella faria dezenove anos se estivesse viva...! Poderia ser mais irônico e perfeito?...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Coloquei o fone de ouvido do meu celular, e sintonizando uma rádio, deixei que o _Jay-Z_ invadisse meus ouvidos.

Saindo da minha última aula do dia; suspirei aliviada, constatando que tudo estava dando certo para mim... Pelo menos por enquanto!...

.

**In New York,** / _Em New York,_  
**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,** / _Selva de concreto onde sonhos são realizados  
_**Theres nothing you can't do,** / _Não há nada que você não possa fazer_  
**Now you're in New York,** /_ Agora você está em New York,_  
**These streets will make you feel brand new,** / _Essas ruas te farão se sentir renovado,  
_**The lights will inspire you,** / _As luzes te inspirarão_  
**Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York** / _Palmas para New York, New York, New York_

.

Eu estava em New York há quase vinte dias...!

Ao sairmos do antigo alojamento de Renée, Nessie e eu fomos procurar por uma farmácia. Ela, para comprar absorventes, e eu a fim de fazer um teste de gravidez. Que deu positivo.

Ao tomar minha decisão de mudar meu curso e minha universidade, procurei a secretaria da faculdade de Medicina na UCLA e me informei sobre o ingresso de alunas grávidas. Os obstáculos eram muitos... Jamais imaginei que uma gravidez na adolescência pudesse ser tão complicada e indesejada. Cheguei a ouvir sugestões veladas de aborto e adoção, mas descartei ambas em meu coração e minha mente. Eu provavelmente já estava grávida quando houve o acidente... Eu não poderia matar um bebê que lutou tanto para continuar vivo dentro de meu corpo acidentado...! Eu não poderia me separar do pedacinho de Edward que me caberia, já que o próprio havia me jogado fora, após usar à vontade... Principalmente após ver o estrago que o abandono de um filho causou na vida de minha própria mãe...!

No mesmo dia ainda, Phil e Nessie me acompanharam ao depósito público onde estava meu carro – ou o que restou dele –, e eu aceitei que Phil pagasse a taxa de remoção. Ele ainda me ajudou a vender o que restou a um ferro-velho, e com aquele dinheiro eu compraria minha passagem para... Bom, esta foi outra decisão difícil!...

Eu também havia sido aprovada na Universidade do Alasca, para Medicina – o que já não me atraía de forma alguma; e, para a Columbia University em NYC, para Literatura e Língua Inglesa, onde sempre a tentação de procurar os Cullens de alguma forma me perseguiria. Apesar disso, fiquei com a segunda opção! No fundo, eu sabia que Letras sempre teve muito mais a ver comigo...!

Subi as escadas do meu alojamento: o "Alojamento Especial para Alunas Gestantes e Mães" – vulgarmente chamado de _"espanta encontros"_! Eu era a única ali que _ainda_ não exibia um barrigão, mas isso era apenas uma questão de tempo...! Confirmei minhas suspeitas assim que cheguei à NYC – com um exame de sangue –, e foi isso que me rendeu uma vaga aqui. A licenciatura do meu curso tinha todo um programa para jovens mães solteiras, principalmente aquelas com um histórico impecável como o meu...! Até já iniciei o pré-natal e o grupo de apoio com o serviço social aqui mesmo no Campus.

Passei pelo mural e vi que havia recado pra mim.

_Ah não, merda!..._ Será que alguém conseguiu descobrir que hoje é meu aniversário?... Todas são muito emotivas e carinhosas neste alojamento!... Tremo só de pensar que muito em breve também estarei assim!...

Peguei o papel e vi que era um bilhete da veterana supervisora do alojamento, Penny Lewis:

.

"_Sua professora de Técnicas de Ensino ligou. Parece que houve um problema com o trabalho que você entregou ontem. Cheque seu e-mail. Penny L."_

.

Sentindo meus olhos arregalados de pânico de tirar um zero, apressei os passos ao máximo até meu quarto. _Como assim?..._ Eu tinha certeza que havia entregado o trabalho na semana passada...! Liguei o note book e conectando a internet sem fio, verifiquei no e-mail que entreguei o documento errado... _Merda!..._ Procurei alucinada nos papéis sobre a minha escrivaninha, e lá estava... Meu trabalho de Técnicas de Ensino.

Levando comigo as folhas corretas, voltei desesperadamente pelo mesmo caminho. A sorte é que a professora é muito legal, e deixou claro no e-mail, que eu poderia procurá-la em sua sala, com o trabalho correto, o mais rápido possível.

Mas, o que está havendo comigo afinal? Como pude entregar os papéis errados?...

No caminho arborizado de volta ao prédio, a música em meu celular foi interrompida com uma ligação.

– Alô... – atendi após apertar o microfone, sem tirar os fones do ouvido.

Um coro de vozes familiares, imediatamente, inundou meus ouvidos com _"Parabéns pra Você". _Sorri amplamente, sentindo meu coração muito aquecido.

– Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que Jake e eu estamos longe de você hoje...! – reclamou Nessie com a voz chorosa e alterada pelo celular, tão logo eles dois tenham terminado de cantar. Eu ainda sorria feito boba, quando respondi:

– Não tinha outro jeito...! Precisei correr para pegar o prazo final das matrículas...

– Você já está assistindo às aulas?

– Desde o dia 30. Acabei de sair de uma cansativa de Língua Inglesa I...!

Ouvi Jake resmungando ao fundo antes de minha irmã perguntar:

– Jake quer saber se seu pai já voltou a falar contigo...? – o constrangimento e a piedade na voz de Nessie eram notáveis.

– Humm... Ainda não... – Nessie imediatamente repassou minha resposta, num sibilo, e Jake agora falou mais alto:

"_Me deixa falar com ela..."_

"_Não, Jake! Eu ainda não terminei..." _Ela rebateu. Eu ri da discussão dos dois.

"_É rápido!..."_

– Bells?... – e a voz rouca e aconchegante de Jacob invadiu meus ouvidos, mas eu ainda podia ouvir os grunhidos e reclamações de Nessie ao fundo. – Meu pai disse que tem conversado muito com Charlie... Seu pai gosta de bancar o durão, mas está sofrendo muito. O Billy acha que quando você menos esperar, seu pai estará batendo na porta do seu quarto, aí no alojamento da Columbia! – ele tentava me animar, mas esse assunto era muito difícil e triste para mim. Charlie não falava comigo desde minha última ligação...

_**.**_

_**Flashback Mode On**_

_**.**_

– O que você está dizendo Bells?... Como assim "está grávida e não vai mais cursar Medicina na UCLA"?... – _guinchou ele no telefone, assim que lhe dei a notícia na voz mais gaguejante que já tive. Respirei fundo e continuei._

– _Exatamente isso que você ouviu, pai... De qualquer forma, nem que eu quisesse continuar aqui, eu poderia... Quando mencionei que estava grávida, a coordenação do Curso de Medicina colocou uma série de empecilhos para uma possível matrícula tardia minha. Depois mencionei que também havia sido aprovada para Literatura Inglesa na Colúmbia, em New York; e eles mesmos trataram da minha matrícula e ingresso no alojamento para alunas gestantes, felizes e aliviados por este curso da Columbia aceitar "este problema"._

_Meu pai fez uma pausa tão longa que cheguei a ficar preocupada com a saúde dele:_

– _Pai... Você ainda está aí?... – balbuciei._

– _Sim..._ _Estou aqui_ mudo; _tentando entender como em_ somente um verão VOCÊ CONSEGUIU DESTRUIR TODO SEU FUTURO...! – _seu tom começou alterado e terminou aos berros. Me encolhi, mas continuei firme._

– _Vendi o que restou da minha pick up para um ferro velho e comprei a passagem para New York... Com a devolução de parte do dinheiro que eu já havia mandado para a UCLA, pude pagar as taxas da Columbia. Eu já havia sido aprovada lá de qualquer forma, Char... pai! – argumentei da melhor forma que pude. – Foi você mesmo que me contou que o envelope chegou depois que eu já estava a caminho de LA..._

– Não me venha com essa agora, garota..._ – continuou ele exasperado. – _Eu sei muito bem o que você quer fazer em NYC!... – _compreendi a conclusão do meu pai e de olhos arregalados, me apressei em esclarecer._

– _Não, pai! Você está enganado...! Não vou procurá-lo! Nem sei onde começar a fazer isso..._

– _Aquele desgraçado só te usou, Bells... E depois te abandonou sozinha num hospital entre a vida e a morte!... – meus olhos nublaram-se em lágrimas de concordância; Charlie continuou. – Se você está mesmo grávida daquele cafageste, volte para casa... Aqui poderei cuidar melhor de você... – confesso que vacilei, quase cedi. Eu podia mentir, e dizer que não estava com medo. Mas, eu apenas não _podia_ fazer isso. Eu _precisava_ trilhar meu caminho... O caminho que _eu_ escolhi pra mim!..._

– _Nã-Não pai... – gaguejei vacilante, e respirando profundamente, declarei. – Eu _vou_ para NYC. _Vou_ cursar Literatura e Língua Inglesa, que de qualquer forma, seria minha segunda opção depois de Medicina, e _vou_ escrever o livro da mamãe...!_

_**.**_

_**Flashback Mode Off**_

_**.**_

– Bells! Você ainda está aí?... – Nessie agora estava de volta à chamada; e eu, sacudindo a cabeça a fim de afastar a lembrança, a respondi antes que ela desligasse, achando que havia caído a ligação.

– Oi Nessie! Desculpe... Estou aqui, sim!

– Não se preocupe... Em dezembro serão as seletivas para Julliard, e no próximo ano estaremos juntas em NYC. Podemos alugar um apê para morarmos juntas!... – este convite me trouxe uma sensação estranha e penosa de _déjavu_. Lutei para reprimir qualquer lembrança, e respondi.

– Claro!... – depois mudei de assunto. – Quando vocês se mudam?

– Nós praticamente já nos mudamos...

– Verdade?...

– É!... Tudo foi acelerado por uma emergência no novo emprego da Stella... Ela e o Phil já estão em Atlantic City organizando a casa nova... Foi tão estranho ver meu pai colocar uma placa de _"Vende-se"_ na casa onde cresci...! – não soube o que dizer para minha irmã. Ela também não me deu tempo para pensar, apenas continuou tagarelando. – Eu fiquei por causa da escola, e também porque o casamento será aqui no deserto do Arizona, em um resort cinco estrelas! Vou com o Jake pra lá na sexta à noite! Além de Diego, Bree, Quil e Claire! Vai ser super divertido! Depois nós três seguimos direto para Atlantic City. Eles nem poderão sair em lua-de-mel agora...! Na próxima segunda começo na nova escola. Pena que você não poderá vir... – pude até imaginar seu biquinho de contrariedade por isso.

– Acho que consigo passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com vocês lá! – avisei e, logo em seguida, me encolhi com o grito histérico de comemoração da Nessie. E continuei rindo muito. – É mais perto de New York do que Phoenix!...

Eu já subia as escadas do prédio do curso, levando apenas a pastinha com meu trabalho trocado.

Jake e Nessie se despediram um pouco antes que eu batesse numa porta, cuja placa dourada acima tinha a seguinte inscrição: _"Angela Weber – Curso de Literatura e Língua Inglesa – Chefe do Departamento e Professora Titular de Técnicas de Ensino"_.

– Pode entrar... – ela autorizou lá de dentro, e eu coloquei somente a cabeça na porta entreaberta, timidamente.

– Ms. Weber... Sou eu Bella Swan. – ela sorriu e disse.

– Olá Bella! Pode entrar...

– Vim entregar meu trabalho... – me apressei em explicar. – Eu juro que havia feito, Ms Weber. Aqui está! Não sei o que houve, me desculpe...

– Calma, Bella! Está tudo bem!... – ela me interrompeu sorrindo amigavelmente, e ajeitando os óculos de armação escura, que não escondia de forma alguma sua doce beleza e simpatia. – Sente-se.

Angela Weber pegou meu trabalho e o guardou enquanto eu me sentava em uma das cadeiras à frente de sua grande mesa de madeira. Suspirei aliviada.

– Bella, não te chamei aqui somente para receber seu trabalho trocado...! Há algo que preciso conversar contigo. – esperei agora curiosa. Ela continuou. – Peço que você me desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ler o que havia nas folhas trocadas que você me entregou no lugar do seu trabalho. – ela fez uma breve pausa e eu pisquei confusa; não fazia a menor ideia do que eu poderia ter entregado em lugar do meu trabalho de Técnicas de Ensino.

Enxergando minha confusão, Ms. Weber abriu a primeira gaveta de sua mesa, e colocou bem na minha frente a pasta – da mesma cor da pasta que continha o meu trabalho –, onde eu havia colocado os primeiros dez capítulos prontos, revisados e impressos por mim, do livro que eu estava escrevendo pela minha mãe.

Sem acreditar, minhas mãos pegaram a pasta, e sentindo a vermelhidão quente em minhas bochechas, vi o título que eu mesma digitei, na primeira folha: _"LEMNISCATE"_ _por Isabella M. Swan_.

– Er... Me... Me desculpe, Ms Weber... foi um terrível engano...

– Eu diria que foi um feliz engano, Bella!... – interrompeu-me ela sorrindo. Eu pisquei confusa, minha testa franzida e minha cabeça levemente jogada de lado, em incredulidade. Ela continuou. – Bella...! Devorei sua história em algumas horas ininterruptas de leitura! E depois tomei a liberdade de mostrá-la ao Ben, meu namorado. – a esta altura eu já devia estar roxa de vergonha.

– Ben...? – foi só o que consegui balbuciar em meio ao meu constrangimento. Ms Weber riu e continuou.

– Exatamente, Bella... Eu tenho um namorado e o nome dele é Ben Cheney... – _Okay..._ Minha professora namora!... Isso é normal, correto? Professores também trepam!... Mas o que o namorado dela tem a ver com meu livro que, aliás, foi lido sem minha autorização?... Ms Weber pareceu ler em meu rosto, exatamente esta minha linha de raciocínio, e apressou-se em explicar. – Desculpe pela intromissão, Bella. Mas Ben, o meu namorado, é um dos editores da _Intrínseca_, e ele ficou muito interessado no seu material...

– _In-interes-sas-sado... Q-Quer dizer que..._ – gaguejei miseravelmente histérica.

– Quer dizer que sua história é muito boa, e ele acha que pode vender sim...! – me segurei para não cair da cadeira. Ela continuou. – É claro que seu texto precisaria ser lapidado por uma equipe de revisores e finalizadores, pois você ainda é muito jovem e não tem experiência suficiente para escrever um livro completo, sem se tornar prolixa em alguns trechos, ou sintética demais em outros... Ou até mesmo, reconhecer os pontos onde você precisa descrever melhor algo, alguém ou algum sentimento... Até mesmo escritores famosos têm seus textos trabalhados desta forma...! Existem profissionais especializados nisto... Ben pediu que eu conversasse com você e, se houvesse interesse de sua parte, poderíamos marcar uma reunião...! Você acha que conseguiria entregar mais uns dois capítulos até o final desta semana? Estamos loucos para saber o que vai acontecer!... Você já tem a história toda estruturada? – ela interrompeu a avalanche de perguntas e eu me senti um pouco tonta e enjoada.

– Com licença, Ms Weber... Posso usar seu banheiro?... – pedi mecanicamente. Ela assentiu e eu me levantei, e foi só o tempo de fechar a porta atrás de mim, para levantar a tampa do vaso e deixar que meu pânico e surpresa subissem garganta acima em forma de vômito. Eu, até agora, só estava enjoando um pouco com odores muito fortes. _Mas isso!... Era demais!_ _Oh. Meu. deus!_ Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo!...

Ms Weber deve ter escutado da sala, pois veio bater à porta.

– Bella... Você está bem?...

Lavei a boca e respondi lá de dentro:

– Sim... Só um pouco... Tonta... – ela riu baixo.

– Eu posso imaginar que sim...

Meia-hora depois, nós duas conversávamos caminhando sob um típico crepúsculo do outono nova-iorquino; com as árvores no Campus soltando folhas marrons na brisa fresca. Contei a ela sobre minha mãe, a caderneta escondida na UCLA, o 'mapa' e o meu verão ao lado dos Cullens. Contei _tudo_...! Nessie, James, Edward e o bebê que eu levava comigo. Ms Weber reconheceu e me chamou a atenção para os elementos de toda esta história que estão influenciando na minha escrita, também me deu valiosas dicas, e me falou um pouco sobre si própria. Ela inspirava confiança e honestidade por todos os poros do corpo esguio. Marcamos uma reunião com seu namorado para o dia seguinte e eu fui dormir sonhando com a possível publicação da história criada pela minha mãe.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Desembarquei no aeroporto da exótica capital das Ilhas Cayman. Victória estava escondida em um magnífico resort que pertencia a Riley Biers, mas eu sequer precisei ir até lá. Liam, o detetive contratado por mim, veio ao meu encontro, explicando:

– Parece que eles foram avisados da operação de captura do FBI e vão tentar fugir. A informação é de que eles vêm para este aeroporto, mas na verdade, é uma armadilha... – seu tom era urgente. Ele continuou. – Biers está com ela. Aliás, ele sem saber, os trouxe até ela...!

Vi a movimentação discreta do FBI e, junto com Liam, fui também me esconder a fim de esperar pela desavisada Victória, que não fazia ideia de que era esperada pela polícia.

E com apenas quinze minutos de espera, vi quando uma loira alta e escultural desfilava pelo terminal aéreo ao lado de um típico _cowboy_ texano. Senti meus olhos saltarem das órbitas, com a tardia compreensão de que Victória mudara a sua marca registrada – a _ruivez_ dos cabelos longos –, para se disfarçar da polícia. Ela também usava óculos escuros, mas eu a conhecia bem demais...!

Precisei reunir todo meu sangue frio para não voar no pescoço dela e estrangulá-lo até que lhe faltasse o ar. Mas eu sabia que com isso estragaria tudo... Eu precisava me controlar.

Sem que eles vissem, os policiais disfarçados fecharam as saídas, e logo os dois estavam cercados. Os líderes da operação os interceptaram de frente, assim que alguns agentes renderam os seguranças. Não houve tiros ou gritaria, a polícia agiu com organização absurda. As pessoas alheias transitando pelo terminal eram avisadas e orientadas pelos policiais locais, que também participavam da operação.

Quando algemaram os dois, entendi que poderia ser a minha chance de me revelar a ela. Saí de onde me esgueirava e caminhei normalmente na direção da aglomeração.

Mais próximo, vi que ela lutava para conter o desespero. No entanto, assim que entrei em seu campo de visão, Victória se descontrolou e, já sendo levada presa, começou a gritar histericamente:

– _NÃO É JUSTO! ELE MATOU O MEU JAMES... VOCÊS NÃO VÃO PRENDÊ-LO TAMBÉM? ALI! ELE ALI!..._ – mas como ninguém lhe ouvia, ela começou a resistir à prisão e foi arrastada ainda aos berros. Ou seja, exatamente o espetáculo que eu esperei tanto para ver.

Agora eu poderia procurar pela irmã da minha Bella, e encontrar em seu olhar, os olhos pelos quais eu me apaixonei. Agora eu poderia dizer a Nessie que os assassinos de sua irmã estavam _todos_ atrás das grades...

Do mesmo terminal aéreo, embarquei de volta a NYC a fim de encontrar Alice, que me acompanharia à Phoenix.

Quando o jatinho particular levantou voo, fechei meus olhos a fim de ver com mais clareza o rosto perfeito que me perseguiria os pensamentos até o último dos meus dias:

"_Descanse em paz, meu amor..."_ Pensei; sufocando de saudade.

Eu realmente achei que assistir a prisão de Victória, acalmaria minha dor... Mas, pelo visto, me enganei completamente...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Aquela semana passou alucinantemente rápido. Em apenas cinco dias, assinei contrato com a editora, que depositou um polpudo sinal em minha conta no banco, e estabeleceu uma alta comissão sobre as vendas. Em apenas cinco dias, me reuni com Ben Cheney e com a equipe que trabalharia na revisão do livro, por duas vezes. Recebi dicas inestimáveis, sugestões interessantes, e sai do alojamento _"espanta encontros"_ na Columbia para passar um tempo na casa de praia, em estilo vitoriano do Ben, no Hamptons – Long Island.

Lá era tranquilo o suficiente para que eu escrevesse em paz, e continuasse com meu curso na facul à distância. A Angela – que cada vez figurava menos como uma professora, e mais como uma agente e amiga – conseguiu que meus professores enviassem os conteúdos das aulas e os trabalhos pra mim, via e-mail. Eu também assistia algumas aulas por vídeo-conferência.

Os revisores me convenceram que ficaria melhor se eu dividisse todo o material que eu tinha em mais de um livro.

– Você tem material aqui para uma Saga de quatro ou cinco livros, boneca!... – disse um deles, um baixinho, gordinho, careca e simpático; que bebia litros de café durante as reuniões.

No final de tarde daquele sábado, em que cheguei ao Hamptons, eu ainda arrumava minhas coisas no armário do quarto confortável de hóspedes, onde eu ficaria; quando recebi um foto-torpedo de Nessie e Jake prontos para o casamento de Phil e Stella. Eles estavam lindos!... Ele de terno escuro e ela de vestido rosa claro esvoaçante de dama. Suspirei sorrindo e respondi a mensagem brevemente com um: _"Muito phyno este casal! rsrsrs"_

Minhas mãos inconscientemente afagaram meu ventre... Não, eu não estava sozinha...!

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– _PUTA-QUE-PARIU!..._ – guinchei alto em frustração, deixando que meu corpo desabasse sentado no gramado de frente da antiga casa do Phil, em Scottsdale. Minha cabeça caiu derrotada apoiando-se em minhas mãos, com meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos dobrados.

Devo ter assustado o tal Mr. Copolski – ex-recente-vizinho do Phil – mas eu não me importava. Ele fez uma pausa assustada e continuou narrando os fatos para Alice e Jasper:

– Er... Então... Eles devem estar se casando a uma hora dessas...! Nós aqui em casa não fomos convidados, porque mal os conhecemos. Mudamos pra cá há somente uma semana... Mas, foi a menina que me disse ontem a noite, ao se despedir, que ela estava deixando a casa onde cresceu e que seu pai se casaria hoje...

– Ela não disse para onde iam, Mr. Copolski? – perguntou minha irmã educadamente.

– Não deu tempo... Logo um rapaz moreno num Rabbit veio buscá-la, e ela correu para embarcar, depois acenou despedindo-se de nós e daqui... – ele fez uma pausa, e concluiu, me fazendo gemer de raiva – Até ontem pela manhã, ainda havia uma placa de _"Vende-se"_ aí; mas, eu acho que já foi vendida, pois a placa foi retirada hoje...

– Obrigada pelas informações, Mr. Copolski!... – agradeceu Jasper, um segundo antes que seu celular começasse a tocar exigente. Eu ainda estava de cabeça baixa, o ouvi atender. – Oi, Kellan!...

Jasper esperou, ouvindo por um instante interminável, até que se despediu com a voz tensa e preocupada.

– Vou tentar, mas não posso garantir... As coisas aqui não foram como planejamos... – nova pausa antes de concluir. – Está bem...! Eu te dou notícias...

– O que o Kellan queria? – perguntou minha irmã.

– A gravadora deu o prazo final...! – sabia que só podia ser uma merda dessas... Jazz continuou. – Eles querem que estejamos em estúdio amanhã para começarmos a gravar...

– _Amanhã?_ – assustou-se Alice.

– Eles já esperaram demais, Alice... – argumentou Jasper, em tom complacente. E, agachando-se bem à minha frente, ele colocou a mão amiga sobre meu ombro direito e perguntou baixo. – O que você tem aí, cara?...

Parecia vaga ou incoerente a sua pergunta; mas eu entendi bem o que deveria responder:

– _Saudade... Raiva... Frustração... Revolta... Amor..._ – cuspi um por um.

– Então, canaliza tudo isso pra música... – apertou meu ombro e soou feroz. – Vamos trabalhar... A Bella não iria gostar se você desistisse do seu sonho...

Levantei minha cabeça e fitei seus olhos muito azuis, sem qualquer contra-argumento. Finalmente concordei amargurado:

– Você está certo...! Bella não gostaria nem um pouco disso...! – Jazz assentiu, eu completei. – Vamos para casa! Temos trabalho amanhã...!

Começar a trabalhar com nossa música não me impediria de delegar nova tarefa aos meus detetives aqui!... Eles seriam discretos... Cedo ou tarde encontrariam Jake, Diego e Quil na UOPX, e chegariam à Nessie em Atlantic City.

Eu não vou desistir...! Preciso encontrar Nessie. Preciso conversar com ela, ao menos uma única vez...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

A ligação chamou apenas três vezes, quando meu pai atendeu ansioso:

– Alô! Bells?... – senti o nó apertar-se em minha garganta ao ouvir sua voz. Eu estava com saudades – apesar de termos voltado a nos falar a um mês, mais ou menos quando eu vim para o Hamptons –; além disso, tinha notícias muito importantes a dar.

– Oi pai... Acabo de chegar de Manhattan!...

– E então?... Como foi o exame? – Charlie parecia ansioso. Fiz suspense...!

– Na verdade, antes do exame, estive em uma reunião com os editores... Escolhi a arte final da capa e contracapa, e marcamos o lançamento para daqui a dois meses, dia 17 de dezembro numa livraria da _Borders_, em Manhattan!...

– Isso é ótimo, querida!... Vou tratar das minhas passagens amanhã mesmo! E ainda aproveito para tirar alguns dias de folga e passar o Natal com você!... – eu ri aprovando. Ele aproveitou minha pausa, e insistiu. – E o exame, Bells? Já sabe o sexo?... – gargalhei.

– Não pai!... Ainda é muito cedo! Acabei de entrar no terceiro mês... Maaass...

– Mas?... – insistiu ele, já nervoso.

– Mas havia _dois_ batimentos cardíacos... – deixei que ele pescasse. Meu pai fez um minuto de estarrecido silêncio e guinchou:

– _SÃO DOIS?..._ – eu ri e confirmei.

– Sim pai... Estou grávida de gêmeos!...

– _Deus!..._ Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Bells!...

– Ah!... – lembrei. – Volto para a Columbia semana que vem...

– Em dezembro, quando eu estiver aí contigo; nós vamos tratar de comprar um apartamento com este dinheiro que você ganhou com o livro... – planejou Charlie. – Assim você terá mais conforto e poderá arrumar o quarto dos bebês!...

– _Okay_, pai!... Minha irmã deve vir morar aqui em NYC comigo, ano que vem... Ela vai para Julliard!...

Charlie e eu ainda conversamos mais um pouco antes de nos despedirmos. Resolvi pegar meu caderno de poesias e me sentar um pouco na praia para escrever. Agora que o primeiro livro estava finalizado, eu podia escrever coisas avulsas novamente, que depois acabariam sendo usadas nos outros livros da série; assim como várias coisas que eu já tinha aqui, e que aproveitei no primeiro.

O mar estava tranquilo no crepúsculo de Long Island, e eu inspirei profundamente do cheiro delicioso de maresia. Afaguei meus bebês por sobre a roupa folgada, e pela primeira vez, me inspirei nas duas vidas que eu gerava em meu ventre para uma poesia...

_._

_ARGILA_

_._

_Acreditei que o terremoto não fosse somente sob os meus pés_

_A roda da vida gira solitária em meu ventre e engendra teus vasos_

_Pensei que fossem necessárias as mãos do escultor para dar forma à peça..._

_Poderei enxergar nos vasos a terracota dos teus cabelos?_

_Ou o verde-absinto do teu olhar?..._

_O terremoto aconteceu somente sobre os meus pés_

_E, no entanto, no forno dos meus olhos, teus vasos ganharão vida._

_Apesar da tua ausência..._

_._

**EPOV**

**.**

Emmett e Rose casaram-se em outubro e ainda estavam em lua-de-mel pela Europa; mas Alice e Jasper resolveram esperar em pouco mais para se casarem, visto que Jasper e eu não tínhamos tempo nem para isso em nossas agendas, e Alice ainda parecia triste e de luto por causa da morte de Bella.

Foi neste mesmo mês que a equipe do Liam conseguiu localizar Nessie em Atlantic City. Alice e eu fomos imediatamente a fim de conversar com ela. Phil e Stella moravam em uma grande casa dentro de um condomínio de luxo. Minha irmã e eu ficamos surpresos com a mudança, e fizemos contato pelo interfone.

Após nos identificarmos, ficamos quase meia hora aguardando autorização para entrarmos, e nada... Ninguém vinha nos responder. Que merda está havendo aqui, afinal?...

Alice tocou o interfone novamente, e a empregada de origem latina teve dificuldade para explicar que a jovem Nessie _não queria_ nos ver.

Senti a cruz da culpa triplicar seu peso em meus ombros cansados, mas insisti mesmo assim apertando meu dedo no botão do interfone novamente. Eu só queria me explicar...! Ela podia me xingar, bater em mim... O que fosse!... Eu só queria... Enxergar os olhos da Bella no rosto dela ao menos uma única vez...

– Puxa! Será que a Nessie não vai nos deixar nem explicar o que houve?... – lamentou minha irmã, cheia de frustração. Apertei meu dedo no interfone mais uma vez.

– _Edward!_ – a voz do Phil invadiu o interfone, ríspida. – _Peço que vocês vão embora daqui! Não queremos vê-los... Nessie não quer ver o canalha que abandonou a irmã dela acidentada em um hospital..._

– Mas Phil, eu não...

– _Não queremos saber! Dêem o fora daqui ou vou chamar a polícia!..._

Alice já estava chorando ao meu lado. Humilhado, enlacei seus ombrinhos e murmurei:

– Vamos embora daqui...

Antes mesmo deste incidente, Kellan já nos havia apresentado o Peter, um excelente baterista, e o Garret que tocava baixo. Jasper ficou com a guitarra e eu com o piano acústico, e nós dois dividíamos os vocais, de acordo com a demanda da melodia das músicas. Éramos os _Iridescent Skin__'s_!

No final de setembro já tínhamos um _single_ tocando nas rádios de toda costa leste, participamos de um programa na MTV, e lançamos nosso primeiro CD _"Golden Eyes"_ em novembro, mais ou menos quando _Let me Sign_ estourou em todo país, alcançando em dias o topo da parada da Billboard's.

A partir daí foram muitos programas de TV, entrevistas, gravações de videoclipes, viagens e shows de divulgação.

Tudo isso era para ser a realização de um sonho antigo de trabalhar com minhas músicas; porém agora, o sonho estava distante e meus pais insistiam que o meu comportamento acabaria comigo...

Depois da recusa de Nessie em me receber, comecei a trocar a noite pelo dia e a beber muito. Eu ria, me divertia, atendia aos fãs e fazia piadas com os entrevistadores; mas Esme e Carlisle sempre me diziam que meu sorriso não chegava aos meus olhos.

Houve uma madrugada em que cheguei muito bêbado em casa, após um show em um clube no TriBeCa. Dei de cara com minha mãe sentada na sala à minha espera. Ela acendeu a luz e perguntou:

– Onde estão Jasper e sua irmã?

– Por aí... – respondi sem emoção, com um toque de ironia insolente, dando de ombros. Esme caminhou lentamente em minha direção e, com a testa vincada em preocupação e o rosto distorcido angustiado, sussurrou outra pergunta:

– Onde está a luz dos teus olhos, meu filho?...

Fitei ébrio seu lindo rosto por um momento, antes de lhe responder com a voz arrastada pelo torpor do álcool:

– Apagou-se abandonada num hospital em Pasadena...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

– _Wow_, Bells! Você está linda, minha irmã!... – surpreendeu-se Nessie quando me viu, assim que chegou à livraria. Nós nos abraçamos, depois suas mãos afagaram minha barriga quando ela perguntou. – Como vão os meus sobrinhos? – antes que eu pudesse responder; um suave movimento em meu ventre fez minha irmã sentir o leve chute na palma de sua mão. – Ah!... – Nessie arfou sorrindo surpresa e emocionada, antes de chamar. – Jake! Vem sentir! Eles estão chutando!...

Eu estava com cinco meses, mas a barriga era de seis!... Parecia que eu tinha engolido uma melancia pequena!

Sim! Era o lançamento do meu livro! E eu me sentia radiante de felicidade... Cercada com meus parentes e amigos, lançando o livro idealizado pela minha mãe, e aguardando a chegada dos meus gêmeos.

– Humm... Bells?... – chamou Jake, visivelmente hesitante.

– Oi! – respondi, mas confesso que não estava lhe dando muita atenção. Os convidados estavam chegando e eu sorria muito para todos que passavam por nós. Eu era a anfitriã, afinal...!

– Você não tem tido muito tempo para ouvir música ultimamente, não é?... – ainda distraída, respondi.

– Não... Ando muito ocupada trabalhando no segundo livro. Por quê?... – eu realmente vi Nessie recriminá-lo com um olhar condenatório e a testa franzida sob olhos em fendas?... _Que estranho!_ Parece até que eles estão me escondendo algo!...

Porém, quando eu ia perguntar qual era o problema dos dois, Angela pediu licença a nós três e me levou para me apresentar a um grupo de autores da _Intrínseca_.

A imprensa também estava presente e eu posei para muitas fotos e concedi entrevista à _People__ Magazine_ e ao _New York Times_. Todos pareciam muito surpresos com o fato de eu ter somente dezenove anos e ainda estar grávida de gêmeos; lançando uma história que me foi deixada de herança pela minha mãe que morreu há cinco anos. De fato, era tudo muito inusitado mesmo!...

Quase no final da noite, eu já estava com a mão doendo de tanto dedicar os muitos exemplares comprados, quando um educado senhor me pediu que dedicasse um livro para sua sobrinha Maggie. Pelo sotaque só podia ser um britânico muito formal na maneira de falar e agir.

– Como o senhor se chama? – perguntei curiosa.

– Vincent, milady! – respondeu ele. Eu ri!... _Milady?..._

– Vincent, espero que a Maggie goste do presente! – brinquei. Ele apenas assentiu lentamente sorrindo de lábios colados.

Lançado meu livro, ainda enfrentei uma maratona de programas de rádio. Angela e Ben insistiam em agendar também _talk__ shows_ de divulgação. Mas, eu acabava desmarcando!... Acho que ficaria muito constrangida!... Eu ainda era a mesma garota tímida...!

Por fim, participei de um somente; que era transmitido pela manhã, bem cedinho!...

Apesar disso, na primeira quinzena após o lançamento, meu livro já estava entre os dez mais vendidos do gênero. E, na virada de ano, eu já estava entre os três mais. E, aliás, foi isso que me manteve alegre e motivada em me divertir e passar o réveillon com Angela e Ben na _Times Square_; apesar do vazio de saudade que invadia meu peito toda vez que minhas mãos afagavam a redonda barriga de grávida, e o pensamento voava tentando imaginar onde Edward estaria no exato instante em que 2011 chegou...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Aproveitei a brecha em nossa movimentada agenda, com as festas de fim de ano e fui para Forks passar o Natal sozinho. Foi lá que, finalmente, compus algo totalmente dedicado a Bella.

Voltei a New York para a festa de réveillon, que Alice enfim teve vontade e ânimo para organizar; mas na hora da contagem fugi para o meu quarto e me escondi lá. Eu entraria em 2011 afogado numa poça de merda e champanhe...

No final de janeiro, fomos chamados para uma reunião com Kellan e outros executivos da gravadora.

Os executivos engravatados nos parabenizaram pelo sucesso por todo o território americano, e enfatizaram que principalmente graças à parceria com a MTV, já começávamos a ganhar notoriedade até em outros países. Depois pediram licença para se retirar, e o Kellan tomou a palavra e deu continuidade à reunião nos informando animadamente:

– Fui procurado por uma diretora e uma equipe de produtores de Hollywood... Eles pretendem produzir um filme baseado no mais novo _best seller_ adolescente! – ele nos entregou pastas com várias páginas que eu logo folheei e reconheci como o roteiro do filme. – Este é o roteiro... Como vocês já devem ter percebido...! Pensei que vocês poderiam estudá-lo e trabalhar numa música que se encaixe. A diretora já está contactando algumas bandas indie para a trilha, mas a música principal, ela adoraria que tivesse a marca _Iridescent Skin__'s! _O que vocês acham?

– _Lemniscate..._ – balbuciei já curioso e motivado. Caramba! Nossa primeira trilha de filme...! Acho que seria _muito foda_!... Tomara que o material seja bom...!

– Então, a tal diretora é uma fã? – brincou Garrett, rindo.

– Eu não iria tão longe...! – divertiu-se Kellan. Depois explicou. – Mas, assim como o livro – que é apenas o primeiro de uma Saga –, vocês são também o novo fenômeno do momento, só na música!... O videoclipe de _Let me Sign _está em primeiro lugar na MTV desde o final do ano passado! Isso já são _quatro semanas_ no topo!... Essa trilha seria interessante para eles e para nós também...! – argumentou Kellan, fez uma pausa e completou sem interesse. – Além disso me pareceu que a diretora quer ter algum controle sobre algo... Andei contactando uma fonte e soube que a autora do livro só aceitou assinar a autorização, se ela tivesse poder veto no roteiro, elenco e figurinos!... Não sobrou nada para a diretora escolher!... – ele riu e completou maldoso. – E a autora só tem dezenove anos!...

Enquanto Kellan falava eu folheava o roteiro, já compreendendo ao menos do que se tratava a história. Suspirei indeciso e anunciei dando de ombros:

– Humm... Compus algo no Natal que talvez sirva... Chama-se _Its All on You._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: *Lemniscate ou Lemniscata (tradução) – é o oito deitado, símbolo do infinito. Simbolicamente, a lemniscata representa o equilíbrio dinâmico e rítmico entre dois pólos opostos.**_  
_**..**_  
_**Bom... Tantas coisas!... Me aventurei escrevendo outra poesia: ARGILA! Estou toda me coçando para saber o que vcs acharam! =) Além disso, preciso dizer que a princípio, eu ñ pretendia que minha Bella engravidasse, mas chegou um ponto onde foi praticamente impossível evitar...! kkkkkkk Então, por favorzinho, comentem a respeito!**_  
_**Repararam no nome da banda deles? O q acharam? E as músicas? Não preciso nem dizer que são do Rob, né? kkkk**_  
_**..**_  
_**Enfim, bjokas estaladas para: Alice's Doll, Luna Stew e Nessinha Cullen! Obrigada meninas! Saibam que só estou aki postando hj graças aos seus reviews! Minha mudança está sendo mto mais traumática do que eu imaginava.. =/**_  
_**Ainda estou sem net e postando de uma lan house! Sinceranmente, acho que isso está até afetando na minha escrita... :(**_  
_**Msmo assim, espero que vcs tenham gostado!**_  
_**Não sei qdo sai nosso último cap. Mas, vou tentar ser breve! Já o tenho todo na minha cabeça faz tempo! ahsuahs**_

_**bjokas! *.***_


	24. A Estrada Não Trilhada

_**N/A: Oi estrelinhas! *-* Cheguei!**_

_**Trazendo um presentinho de Dia dos Namorados pra vcs! ;D**_

_**Tá um pouquinho adiantado... Só algumas horas! Mas, acho que ngm se importa, né?**_

_**Precisei colocar uma nota de esclarecimento no meio do texto! Não é meu hábito, portanto não se assustem. Não deixem de ler as notas finais, tem uma surpresa lá! ^^**_

_**Sem trilha sonora! Mas com fortes emoções! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Cuidado com as mtas mudanças de POV e boa leitura! *-***_

.

* * *

.

23. A ESTRADA NÃO TRILHADA

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

Andei pelos lendários corredores passando por produtores, assistentes de palco, contrarregras, e algumas celebridades até parar diante de uma porta branca que continha uma estrela dourada na frente, onde estava escrito provisoriamente: _"Ms. Swan"_.

Era a porta do camarim improvisado para minha irmã no _Harpo Studios_ – Chicago, lugar onde é gravado _The Oprah Winfrey Show_.

_Sim!_ Bella vai participar do programa da _Oprah_! _Dá_ _pra acreditar nisso?..._

Bati duas vezes e logo entrei. Bella estava descansando na confortável espreguiçadeira que colocaram ali para ela, com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça, e muitas almofadas servindo de apoio; seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela logo despertou do cochilo com o som alto do burburinho no movimentado corredor, que invadiu rapidamente o recinto antes que eu fechasse a porta.

– Desculpe... – murmurei. Bella lutou para se recostar, aparentando cansaço. Sua barriga parecia uma entidade alienígena, ou um continente independente do restante de seu corpo...! Estava _E-N-O-R-M-E_!

– Tudo bem... – respondeu baixo com um suspiro. – Só estou um pouco cansada, mas devem vir me chamar logo.

– Está arrependida? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não... Eu criei essa situação. Quanto mais eu me escondia e fazia segredo, mais a curiosidade das pessoas a meu respeito aumentava, e a mídia fez tudo isso algo maior do que realmente é... Agora... – suspirou profundamente. – Não tive mais como fugir... Quer dizer...! _É a Oprah, né? Mais do que isso!... É um dos _últimos_ programas da Oprah*!..._ – seu tom subiu em justificativa resignada, meu peito apertou-se em piedade.

Era abril de 2011 e nós já estávamos na contagem regressiva para a chegada dos bebês há duas semanas, quando veio o convite para participar do programa da _Oprah_. Bella passara todos estes meses tentando ao máximo divulgar seu livro de forma mais discreta possível; recusando a maioria dos muitos convites para _talks shows_ e tudo mais. Quando assinou com o estúdio de Hollywood que demonstrou interesse em transformar _Lemniscate_ num filme – no começo deste ano –, ela exigiu poder de escolha sobre o elenco e as locações. Mas com sua demora em anunciar qual seria a atriz escolhida para o papel de _Steph_, e sua reclusão e discrição, além da ansiedade dos fãs do livro; a pressão da mídia sobre ela tem sido insuportável e chegou ao cúmulo de agora, com minha irmã, às vésperas de dar à luz a gêmeos, ser praticamente obrigada a vir a Chicago, para participar de um dos últimos programas da _Oprah Winfrey_, ao vivo!...

.

_**N/A: *Acho que não preciso explicar pra ngm quem é Oprah winfrey, né? ahsuahs**_

_**** Minha ideia inicial era que ela estivesse no último programa da Oprah, mas todas sabemos que ele aconteceu mês passado; o que faria com que a Bella estivesse com dez, quase onze meses de gestação! Não deu... Mas, pude abusar da licença literária que colocá-la num programa ao vivo, mto embora todas nós saibamos que os programas da Oprah eram gravados com antecedência!**_

_**Isso esclarecido! Continuemos! *-***_

**.  
**

– Você já está pronta? – perguntei, quando ela veio sentar-se em frente ao espelho.

– Sim... – disse ela, passando a escova nos longos fios castanhos de seu cabelo. Sobre a bancada em frente ao espelho, havia um lindo e enorme buque de lírios. Presente da _Oprah_ e da produção do programa!...

Nós estávamos morando juntas desde o início do ano... Fui aprovada nos testes de admissão para Julliard no final do ano passado, e comecei a frequentar a melhor escola de dança da América, em NYC, logo depois dos feriados de final de ano. Bella – me provando que a caderneta deixada na UCLA por Renée, de fato, era uma valiosa herança para nós duas – comprou, com a fortuna que vinha ganhando com o livro, um grande, lindo e confortável apartamento em Manhattan. Após a assinatura do milionário contrato com a produtora de cinema, minha irmã comprou outro apartamento no mesmo prédio e o colocou no meu nome!... Assim, quando Jake vier para New York, no meio do ano, teremos um espaço só nosso, e ainda, estaremos todos juntos no mesmo prédio!...

Minha irmã colocou a escova sobre a bancada, me fazendo despertar, e eu a contemplei por um instante. Bella usava um vestido azul de mangas três por quatro, e uma sapatilha baixa e confortável; sua maquiagem era suave e seus cabelos estavam naturalmente soltos em brilhosas ondulações que se enroscavam em grandes cachos nas pontas. A cor do vestido destacava sua pele muito branca, e o decote em V ressaltava o quanto seus seios estavam maiores, já prontos para amamentar. Acho que nunca vi uma grávida tão linda quanto minha irmã!

Mas, se por um lado, o sucesso do livro, o carinho das fãs e a iminente chegada dos gêmeos a deixasse irradiando beleza; por outro, a tristeza em seu olhar era opaca e patente. E eu sabia bem o motivo disso...

Tenho feito de tudo para escondê-lo dela, o que não tem sido tarefa difícil. Bella não tem tido tempo para assistir TV ou visitar sites de celebridades na internet. Ela tem trabalhado muito no final do – super aguardado – segundo livro da _Saga_ _Lemniscate_: _Pentalfa_; além de ainda continuar com seu curso de Língua e Literatura Inglesa na Columbia.

Jake não concorda comigo... Por ele, nós já deveríamos ter-lhe contado sobre o sucesso da _Iridescent__skin's_ há muito tempo; ou sobre a visita que Edward e Alice me fizeram em outubro passado em Atlantic City. Até hoje quando lembro a audácia daqueles dois, de vir me procurar depois do que fizeram com minha irmã... Enxergo tudo vermelho de raiva!... _Porque eles não foram até ela?... Eles sabem onde encontrá-la!..._

Além do mais, se Bella quisesse tê-lo procurado para falar da gravidez, teria feito... Se _ela_ não fez isso, não seria _eu_ quem iria contar!...

Não! Bella não precisa ter seu coração partido mais uma vez... Ela está prestes a dar à luz a gêmeos, e precisa de paz. Sossego. Apesar de todo o assédio da mídia sobre a misteriosa autora da _Saga Lemniscate_!...

Neste instante, uma batida fraca veio da porta, que se abriu novamente com a chegada de Angela, a professora-amiga-agente de minha irmã!...

– Então! Está pronta, querida? – perguntou com animação incompatível com a nossa. Bella riu meio irônica.

– _Nope!..._ – Angela foi até ela e beijou-lhe a testa antes de avisar. – A chefe de produção avisou que a Oprah vai lhe fazer algumas perguntas pessoais... Você sabe...! Seus fãs estão muitos curiosos sobre a gestação, o pai... – minha irmã gemeu e revirou os olhos. Angela continuou. – Todos sabem que você não é casada ainda – _é claro!_ – mas também sabem que você sequer tem um namorado!...

– Toda essa especulação não é coisa dos meus fãs, e sim das revistas e sites de fofoca... – reclamou Bella, azeda. Depois, suas mãos afagaram conscientemente a gigantesca e redonda barriga, antes que ela completasse docemente. – Queria estar em casa, arrumando as roupinhas deles no armário...

– Você já fez isso esta semana, meu bem! – riu Angela. – Aliás, você faz isso _toda_ semana, desde que se mudou para o novo apartamento e o quarto dos bebês ficou pronto! – eu e Angela rimos juntas, e Bella quase ficou vesga revirando os olhos.

Uma mão firme bateu com força na porta, nos fazendo pular e gritou do corredor:

"_Cinco minutos..." _

Nós três saímos e Bella foi conduzida por um dos produtores para gravar um vídeo no backstage, com uma pequena entrevista, que será postada na internet. Outra produtora do programa conduziu Angela e eu para que tomássemos assento nos lugares que estavam reservados para nós, bem na primeira fileira de cadeiras da plateia.

O estúdio de gravação fervilhava com a agitação dos fãs, que ansiavam pela presença de minha irmã ali. Tudo parecia surreal demais!... Com certeza, nem mesmo Renée, quando idealizou e esboçou a história de _Lemniscate_ pôde imaginar que o sucesso seria tão grande...!

Distraí-me um pouco conversando com Angela, quando uma grande comoção agitou a plateia atrás de nós. Meus olhos faiscaram para o palco e, sem acreditar, vi quando a _Oprah_ entrou no recinto e ocupou sua cadeira ao lado da cadeira onde minha irmã sentaria.

Devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos olhando pra ela de boca aberta! Sempre adorei o programa da _Oprah_...! Nem dá pra acreditar que vai acabar!...

Num piscar de olhos as luzes se agitaram, e o palco ficou ainda mais iluminado; a tradicional música do começo do programa tocou e a _Oprah_ sorrindo lindamente para a câmera começou a falar:

– Recebi inúmeras cartas e e-mails com apelos, para que convidasse a vir ao nosso programa, a responsável pelo mais novo fenômeno pop! – _Oprah_ saboreou lentamente a palavra "fenômeno", a plateia uivou descontroladamente. Arfei trocando significativos e assustados olhares com Angela, ao meu lado. A _Oprah_ continuou. – A reclusa, e por que não dizer, _misteriosa_ autora de _Lemniscate..._ – ela agora destacou a palavra "misteriosa". Adoro a maneira como ela fala, destacando certas palavras com ênfase. A plateia obviamente respondeu aos berros a menção ao nome do livro. _Oprah_ interrompeu a breve pausa de suspense e prosseguiu, deixando seu tom subir várias oitavas graves de contralto. – _Junte-se a nós ISABELLAA SWAAANN!..._

A plateia explodiu em aplausos e gritos frenéticos, quando minha irmã adentrou o estúdio ao som de uma música desconhecida, ao menos para mim.

Apesar dos passos decididos e do barrigão balançando, Bella estava extremamente constrangida, e vermelha feito um pimentão!... Ela foi recebida pela _Oprah_ de pé, e elas trocaram beijinhos no rosto antes de se sentar, e sorrindo juntas tiveram que esperar quase dois minutos para que os gritos e as palmas se abrandassem.

Eu sequer respirava!...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

– Sua escrita e sua história são muito influenciados pela música, Ms. Swan... – começou o produtor responsável pelo pequeno vídeo de backstage. – Qual é a importância da música no seu processo criativo? Quais são as suas bandas favoritas?... – antes de começar com a gravação do vídeo, ele ficou alguns minutos conversando comigo, e aquilo me deixou muito mais descontraída, então falei sem reservas:

– A música me inspira totalmente quando escrevo!... Ajuda com a empatia ao personagem, é mais fácil descrever e vivenciar os sentimentos dos personagens com certas músicas... Gosto de ouvir _Beatles_, _U2_, _Muse_, _Coldplay_...

Eu estava indo muito bem, até falar e lembrar, por milésimos de segundos, do que não devia...! Em resposta, ao meu pensamento que voou para Edward e minha primeira vez em Dallas, um chute fraco fez-se sentir em meu ventre. Esqueci que estava sendo filmada e levei a mão à barriga, afagando e reclamando docemente:

– _Hei!..._ Calminhos vocês dois! Isso não é hora de chutar!... Estão tentando me entrevistar aqui!... – todos a minha volta riram.

– O bebê está chutando? – perguntou o produtor, radiante com a imagem inédita, que acabara de conseguir. Eu ri e respondi.

– Sim... Não sei qual deles! Talvez os dois!

– _Espere um momento! Você espera gêmeos?..._ – guinchou ele, estupefato.

Levantei meus olhos e encarei seu olhar incrédulo, antes de confirmar serenamente:

– Sim... – pronto! Agora _todos_ ficarão sabendo...

_Oh. Meu. deus...!_ O que eu fazendo aqui?... Isso aqui não é como os programas de rádio que participei e nem aquele _talk__ show_ matutino...! Aqui, a possibilidade dele, ou de alguém próximo, ver e comentar; é muito grande...

Um jato de gelo inundou a boca do meu estômago, quando um sombrio pensamento invadiu minha mente... Edward pode não querer mais nada comigo, mas e se... Ele, sabendo ou desconfiando que meus bebês são dele, queira tomá-los de mim?... Não. Eu não permitiria isso jamais!...

Perdida nestas conjecturas assustadoras fui conduzida por um longo corredor, pois a _Oprah_ finalmente me chamaria ao palco. Eu estava tremendo. Minhas mãos suavam frio. Primeiro senti vontade de ir ao banheiro, depois senti que minha calcinha estava um pouco molhada.

"_Droga de incontinência urinária da gestação!"_ Esbravejei mentalmente, antes de ouvir:

– _Junte-se a nós ISABELLAA SWAAANN!..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Desembarcamos atrasados no _Chicago Midway Airport_ para tocar num dos últimos programas da _Oprah Winfrey. _Vínhamos direto de um histórico show num estádio em Salt Lake City, onde tocamos para mais de quinhentas mil pessoas. Todos estavam extremamente empolgados, apesar de estarmos todos virados, sem dormir por nem um minuto sequer.

Eu havia bebido muito durante o show e ainda me sentia meio chapado – apesar do balde de café amargo que Alice me obrigou a beber, assim que decolamos. Ela era a mais animada de todos...! Mal conseguia manter-se parada por dois minutos, minha irmã simplesmente quicava no assento, daí acabava levantando e ia mexer com qualquer um que pensasse em cochilar. Ela encheu o nariz do Peter com creme dental e quase fez com que Jasper se afogasse em Coca-Cola!...

Já havia um enorme furgão da gravadora nos aguardando, e todos seguimos imediatamente para o _Harpo Studios. _

Tão logo tenhamos nos acomodado no grande camarim, cuja porta tinha uma estrela dourada e a inscrição: _"Iridescent skin's"_. Havia uma grande mesa com frutas e um brunch completo, que distraiu a maioria de mortos de fome. Peguei uma pêra e parei diante do grande espelho aterrorizado. Foi Jasper quem deu voz a minha surpresa:

– O que você esperava, _Dom Juan_? Até você ficaria horrível depois de beber do jeito que você bebeu ontem, e ainda passar a noite em claro!...

– Vou tomar um banho e voltar ao normal!... – me defendi, sem emoção.

– Precisaríamos voltar uns nove meses no tempo para que você voltasse ao normal... – me encolhi com a menção ao verão passado e tudo o que eu perdi após seu fim. Jasper franziu o rosto, angustiado e arrependido, quando balbuciou um constrangido:

– Me desculpe... Eu só estou... _Preocupado_ contigo, cara...

Eu assenti. Também estava preocupado comigo... Não se tratava mais somente do que eu perdi no final do verão passado, tratava-se do eu vinha perdendo nos últimos meses, desde que começamos com a banda – meteoricamente bem sucedida: minha alegria, minha vontade de viver, meu sorriso... Até peso eu perdi. Emagreci quase dez quilos nos últimos meses. Estava sempre com olheiras profundas e roxas sobre os olhos, e nada disso, em absolutamente, servia para afastar o assédio insano das loucas e apaixonadas fãs do _Iridescent skin's_ do meu pé...! E nem a dor cortante da saudade do meu peito...

Peguei uma das muitas e cuidadosamente dobradas toalhas de banho a nossa disposição, mas quando eu seguiria para o banheiro; com duas batidas breves, a porta se abriu:

– Com licença... – uma jovem assistente de direção do programa colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta.

– Olá! Pode entrar... – convidou Peter distraído, ainda devorando seu brunch.

– Err... – ela estava visivelmente intimidada na nossa presença. – Só gostaria de passar algumas instruções sobre o show...

– Pois não... – virou-se Jasper atento.

– Bom, vocês já devem saber que a autora da _Saga Lemniscate_ estará aqui conosco, não é?... – todos assentimos. Este era um dos motivos de toda a empolgação... Ainda não a conhecíamos, eu nem sequer sabia seu nome ainda... Nem tínhamos tempo para ler o livro com calma. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Garret interrompeu a jovem produtora dizendo:

– Estamos ansiosos em conhecê-la...! Eu cheguei a comprar o livro, mas ainda não tive tempo de ler!... – a jovem produtora sorriu e continuou, já mais a vontade e evitando me olhar diretamente.

– Então... Ela deve anunciar hoje a atriz e o ator principal do filme, coisa que nem a diretora sabe ainda, e vocês vão fazer uma surpresa. Ela não sabe que será apresentada a música tema do filme esta noite!... Daqui a quarenta minutos começaremos o show _e entraremos ao vivo!..._ – ela enfatizou o final, seriamente. Todos nós assentimos, e ela continuou. – Assim que a entrevista começar, eu venho buscá-los, para que possam se posicionar no palco adjacente ao principal, onde os instrumentos já estarão ligados. Seus _holdings_ fizeram a passagem de som mais cedo e disseram que está tudo _okay_!... A _Oprah_ vai anunciar a surpresa e uma tela vai subir durante os prováveis aplausos... Alguma dúvida?...

– Humm... Acho que não! – disse Jasper.

Ela abriu a porta e lembrou antes de sair:

– Volto já!...

Alice saltitou ansiosa:

– _Uau!_ Que máximo! Qual é mesmo o nome da autora do livro?

Todos nós paramos com cara de babacas por um momento, depois nos viramos juntos demandando a resposta de Garrett, que tinha acabado de dizer que comprara o livro. Ele balançou a cabeça, acuado e se defendeu:

– _Eu disse que ainda nem li...!_ – colocando as mãos ao alto, na defensiva.

Todos riram e eu fui tomar meu banho.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

– Soube que você é muito tímida, Isabella... – começou a _Oprah_. – Este é o motivo para toda esta reclusão?... – considerei por um minuto e fui o mais honesta possível na resposta.

– Hã... Eu fico tão... _Nervosa..._ – enfatizei para deixar claro o quanto aquilo me incomodava, o quanto eu estava desconfortável. _Oprah_ saltou de sua cadeira já explicando:

– Bom, então, eu devo te abraçar!... – a plateia uivou de emoção com seu gesto, eu tratei de me levantar, apesar da pesada barriga.

Dois passos a frente de cada uma, e ela me recebeu, maternalmente em seus braços enquanto balbuciava insistente:

– Está tudo bem... Está tudo bem... – como quem consola uma menininha assustada. Sorri, a plateia guinchava e aplaudia.

Nós nos afastamos e sentamos novamente, e ela comentou, agora de frente para a câmera principal:

– Isabella Swan tem motivos para estar assustada... Seu livro _Lemniscate_ foi lançado em dezembro passado e já ganhou diversos prêmios, incluindo o "_Top_ 10 Livros para Jovens Adultos" da American Library Association... – ela citou lentamente, enfatizando cada sílaba, e fazendo com que os fãs na plateia aplaudissem e guinchassem em comoção. –... Entrou para a seleta lista de _Best sellers_ do New York Times e _Best selling_ de 2010, no USA Today. – e dirigindo-se direta e novamente a mim, perguntou. – Você esperava todo este sucesso? – eu ri e disse categoricamente:

– Jamais!... Jamais imaginei nada disso!... Só a publicação do meu livro já era muito mais do que eu sonhei!... – fiz uma pausa organizando as ideias e continuei. – Sei que a Internet foi a grande responsável pela difusão tão rápida do romance entre _Steph_ e _Pólux_...! Principalmente as redes sociais... O _Twitter_, o _Facebook_ e outras... Por isso, tudo foi tão rápido!...

_Oprah_ assentiu concordando e completou, fazendo questão de demonstrar que fizera bem seu "dever de casa":

– Em apenas _uma_ busca na rede, encontrei mais de um milhão de resultados!... – exclamou. Eu assenti e completei, já à vontade.

– Ainda me assusto com a rapidez com que tantos fansites, blogs e fanfics logo surgiram...!

– Como surgiu a história? – ela cortou o ritmo e rumo da conversa, com uma pergunta direta. Respirei fundo e editei tudo que planejei editar:

– Bem... Minha mãe Renée, faleceu há cinco anos com câncer e deixou para mim e minha irmã uma caderneta com toda a história original resumida e estruturada. Havia muitas notas de pesquisas e todas as descrições necessárias. Então... Tudo que eu fiz foi, de fato, escrever a história!... É claro que há muito das minhas experiências ali, bem como algumas poesias que escrevi, mas a essência da história foi uma herança de Renée para mim e minha irmã... – Oprah pareceu surpresa e satisfeita com a resposta e distraída com a menção à Nessie, pareceu não notar o quanto escondi neste breve relato. Ela apenas quis mostrar:

– Oh! Sua irmã é aquela menina sentada logo ali, na primeira fila!...

Houve uma comoção na plateia a procura de Nessie, e a câmera virou para mostrá-la. Minha irmã acenou corando, ao mesmo tempo em que a plateia gemeu um _"Ownnn"_ em uníssono...! Eu ri! Jake deve estar dando cambalhotas em Phoenix a uma hora destas!...

_Oprah_ então confirmou, trazendo a câmera e a atenção novamente para nossa conversa:

– Você disse que sua mãe deixou de herança! Mas isso é incrível!... Parece que ela já sabia que o livro seria um _best selling_, traduzido para mais de trinta países e, que viraria um filme em tão pouco tempo!

– Até o final deste ano, mais de cem países!... – corrigi orgulhosa.

– Para fecharmos este bloco, uma pergunta de um fã da plateia.

Uma jovem loirinha, autorizada pelo assistente de palco, recebeu o microfone e se identificou:

– Olá! Sou Hilary de Pittsburg, e gostaria de perguntar o quanto a _Steph_ tem de você? Quem lhe inspirou o _Pólux_?

Senti meu rosto esquentar... Só faltou ela completar: _"Quem lhe inspirou o Pólux? O pai do seu bebê?"_

Gaguejei miseravelmente na resposta. É claro que a _Steph_ tem muito das minhas emoções e experiências, assim como o perfeito e romântico _Pólux_ é o próprio Edward...! Pelo menos, a parte dele que me foi revelada, embora fosse falsidade pura.

Mas, eu não _podia_ e não _queria_ expor isso...

Em seguida, a _Oprah_ chamou os comerciais, enfatizando que no próximo bloco viria o anúncio que todos estão aguardando ansiosamente. A plateia aplaudiu e urrou em meio ao jogo de luz, que logo em seguida se apagou.

A maquiadora caminhou em nossa direção, mas a _Oprah_ se aproximou de mim e cochichou, já fora do microfone, conspiratoriamente:

– Não se preocupe, querida!... Não teremos mais nada pessoal do que isso aqui. Posso perceber o seu desconforto! Ele é tangível!... Você não quer tocar no assunto do seu bebê e do pai dele, não é?

– Err... _Oprah_, eu... – gaguejei surpresa.

– Tudo bem! Já entendi!... Não falaremos mais disso, está bem? _Por deus!..._ O que minha produção está pensando? _Você está prestes a dar à luz!_ Não pode se emocionar desse jeito!... – fiquei boquiaberta e sem ação. Ela piscou para mim, e virou para que sua maquiadora a retocasse.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Logo, a tímida assistente de produção voltou para nos chamar.

Seguimos pelos corredores do estúdio, acenando para muitas pessoas e sendo filmados. Com certeza, o vídeo iria para a internet após o final do show.

Eu estava um pouco ansioso. Era a primeira vez que tocaríamos a primeira música que fiz para Bella... É tão louco pensar que iria cantá-la para uma estranha!...

Eles nos posicionaram no canto esquerdo do cenário, onde havia um pequeno palco adjacente, no qual nossos instrumentos já aguardavam por nós. Estávamos escondidos por uma tela branca, mas podíamos ouvir bem tudo que era dito pela _Oprah_, no palco principal. Muito embora, o único som distinguível fosse os gritos e as palmas da plateia em resposta a algo que havia sido dito.

Peter foi sentar-se atrás de sua bateria; Jasper e Garrett penduraram os instrumentos nos ombros; Alice acompanhou a assistente até a plateia para assistir ao show, e eu fui me sentar no meu piano.

Logo a Oprah acalmou a todos e anunciou:

– Bom... Já que você nos fez esta revelação inédita, temos uma surpresa para você! _Trazemos a canção tema do filme_ _LEMNISCATE_!... – o tom da _Oprah _subiu muito e os gritos na plateia tornaram-se insanos e histéricos, quando ela gritou. – CHAMA-SE _ITS ALL ON YOU, _COM O_ IRIDESCENT SKIN'S!..._

Em meio aos berros das fãs, e a fumaça num jogo diferente de luz, a tela clara começou a subir lentamente.

Troquei olhares significativos com os outros e, pensando em minha Bella, comecei a suave introdução no piano; deixando que minhas mãos traduzissem todo o amor desperdiçado que eu trazia em meu coração, em forma de melodia...

Onde ela estivesse; Bella haveria de ouvir...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Voltamos após o breve intervalo, e eu estava muito intrigada; pois parecia que a _Oprah_ me escondia algo...!

Depois de ter sua maquiagem retocada, ela confirmou com a produção sobre a conveniência de me fazer uma surpresa, que poderia me emocionar demais; em meu estado não seria conveniente. Mas, a diretora de palco veio até mim e perguntou preocupada:

– Ms. Swan, você está se sentindo bem?... – assenti, sem conseguir dizer nada, minha testa estava franzida em confusão. Ela concluiu. – Realmente, preparamos uma surpresa hoje, para você e para os fãs; mas, se achar que não está em condições de se...

– Não!... – interrompi depressa, e já muito curiosa. – Estou ótima! Vamos continuar...

– Voltamos aqui com Isabella Swan, autora do romance _Lemniscate_, que ganhará este ano, a versão cinematográfica!... – e voltando para mim, ela perguntou. – Há muitos rumores de que a diretora que propôs o projeto, de transformar seu livro em filme, estaria um pouco insatisfeita com sua exigência em escolher o elenco... Bom, isso é verdade?

– Eu acredito que não... – fui sincera. – Ela concordou com os termos do acordo que assinamos com o estúdio. Além disso, eu não pedi para escolher todo o elenco... Somente o casal principal, que interpretaria a _Steph_ e o _Pólux_... E embora poucos saibam disso, escolhi entre três alternativas que _ela_ me indicou...

– Você poderia nos contar quais alternativas? – devolveu a Oprah.

– Não... – minha cabeça tombou de lado, mas isso foi um pedido do estúdio. Tratei de compensá-los com a grande notícia da noite. – Mas posso contar quem foram os escolhidos!... – a plateia quase veio a baixo...

Respirei profundamente, e fiz minha melhor cara de suspense antes de anunciar sorrindo satisfeita e certa da minha escolha perfeita:

– Escolhi _Kristen Stewart_ para interpretar a _Steph_ e, o britânico _Robert Pattinson_, para ser o meu _Pólux_!... – os fãs nem permitiram que eu terminasse e os gritos voltaram ensurdecedores, em aprovação à minha escolha. Completei com dificuldade e sorrindo. – Ambos já concordaram e assinaram ontem com o estúdio!

A Oprah ficou pelo menos cinco minutos tentando acalmar os gritos da plateia. Mas, finalmente, todos fizeram silêncio quando ela me informou orgulhosa:

– Bom... Já que você nos fez esta revelação inédita, temos uma surpresa para você! _Trazemos a canção tema do filme_ _LEMNISCATE_!... – seu tom subiu com a gritaria inacreditável da plateia, e ela, praticamente precisou gritar. – CHAMA-SE _ITS ALL ON YOU, _COM O_ IRIDESCENT SKIN'S!..._

Vi, curiosa, que uma tela branca começou a subir lentamente no outro canto do cenário, e virei meu corpo, gratamente surpresa, para ver melhor...

_Oh meu deus!_ A música tema! Inédita para mim... Isso só pode ser um sonho!... Meu livro é um sucesso e será filmado...! _Puta-merda!_ Até música já tem...

E que banda indie é essa que eu não conheço? Só pode ser nova... Se bem que do jeito que ando alienada só trabalhando no segundo livro.

A tela ainda subia, mas havia muita fumaça. Pude distinguir o som extremamente doce de um piano, e enxergar as pernas e troncos dos outros caras da banda que aguardavam.

No meu rosto havia um sorriso idiota, de criança na manhã de Natal...!

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

No instante em que minha irmã anunciou o nome do casal de atores principais do filme, quase fiquei surda com a gritaria histérica que se instalou na plateia da Oprah. Tampei os ouvidos deliberadamente, enquanto a Angela ria muito da reação absurda das fãs.

A Oprah, no palco, e alguns assistentes de produção na plateia tentavam acalmar os ânimos, quando uma jovem da produção me chamou a atenção justamente por chegar do backstage acompanhada por outra jovem muito baixinha.

Senti meus olhos saltarem das órbitas ao reconhecer Alice naquela pequena silhueta... _Puta-que-pariu!_ Minha cabeça girou num átimo para Bella e ela olhava fixamente para a Oprah, que anunciava:

– Bom... Já que você nos fez esta revelação inédita, temos uma surpresa para você! _Trazemos a canção tema do filme_ _LEMNISCATE_!... – seu tom subiu com a gritaria inacreditável da plateia, e ela, praticamente precisou gritar. – CHAMA-SE _ITS ALL ON YOU, _COM O_ IRIDESCENT SKIN'S!..._

_O QUÊ?..._ Como ela disse que se chama a banda?...

Em pânico, vi a tela branca no outro canto do cenário começar a subir, e minha irmã se virar, visivelmente curiosa, para conferir o que estava havendo. Desesperada, gemi:

– _Oh meu deus... Não!..._

– _O que foi, Nessie?..._ – assustou-se Angela, ao meu lado.

– _Eles estão ali Angela!..._ – constatei, levando as mãos à cabeça; com a voz aguda do meu próprio desespero, em meio a nova rodada de gritaria, após o anúncio da banda. – _Ou melhor,_ ele _está ali..._

– _Quem?_ Ele _quem?..._

Não pude responder. A fumaça que subiu junto com a tela, já se desvanecia em meio ao jogo especial de luz, e o som que ele dedilhava ao teclado do piano já não era somente ouvido, mas também podíamos vê-los por inteiro.

Edward estava de cabeça baixa, tocando concentrado e ainda não havia visto minha irmã. Mas, apavorada, girei meu corpo para conferir como estava Bella, e notei que ela já parecia bastante intrigada com a peculiar cor daqueles cabelos, apesar do efeito da luz azulada sobre o tom bronze.

Faiscando mais uma vez o meu olhar, vi que Alice já fitava minha irmã com a mão direita cobrindo sua boquinha em forma de "O". Estava claro que ela já reconhecera Bella...! Arfei dando-me conta de que já não podia fazer mais nada para impedir que minha irmã os reencontrasse ali, naquele momento.

Bella tinha a testa franzida, e ainda esperava que a grande e doce introdução ao piano terminasse.

Edward deixou suas mãos correrem livremente pelo teclado, e quando o som da última nota ecoou pungente, a bateria entrou numa batida arrepiante, e num milésimo de segundo Edward levantou seu rosto para começar a cantar no microfone bem a sua frente. Porém, ele deu de cara com a Oprah, e ao lado dela a minha irmã sentada.

Os outros instrumentos entraram, provavelmente, no tempo certo da música; mas Edward, contudo, não cantou. Ele apenas deixou-se hipnotizar pela imagem de minha irmã grávida, sentada bem a sua frente... Mudo. Pálido, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

A música prosseguiu sem voz por alguns segundos e, Jasper começou a cantar meio incerto do que fazer, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

A plateia não percebia muito do que estava rolando naquele palco, mas o fato é que a banda levou o maior vácuo de Edward, que permanecia olhando assombrado para a gestante sentada ao lado da Oprah; que por sua vez, experiente do jeito que é, mantinha o sorriso no rosto, mas já notara que alguma coisa estava muito errada ali.

Ela buscou o rosto de minha irmã e junto comigo enxergou o exato momento em que Bella, finalmente, se deu conta de que o cara sentado ao piano era Edward Cullen, o pai dos seus gêmeos. O mesmo cara que continuava sentado, a encarando incrédulo e fascinado.

Angela, estudando minuciosamente o meu pânico, exigiu:

– Nessie, me explique o que está havendo...!

Eu ainda não conseguia encontrar minha voz... Minha cabeça girava de Bella para Edward; porém, percebi que Jasper também já tinha visto minha irmã e trocava um significativo olhar com Alice – que estava no canto da plateia – apesar de ainda estar cantando.

Foi neste exato momento que Edward levantou-se lentamente do piano, e começou a caminhar devagar na direção das cadeiras onde estavam a apresentadora e a grávida sentadas.

Eu também fiquei de pé quando registrei uma fã gritar:

"_Edward, seu perfeito gostoso!..."_ Quase dentro do meu ouvido!... _Bitch dos infernos!..._

Bella também ficou de pé, e embora estivesse visivelmente sem ação; não sabia se corria dali, ou se o esperava chegar até ela. A forma como mastigava o lábio inferior era a prova cabal deste seu duelo interno...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Essa merda só podia ser efeito retardado daquele líquido verde que um dos holdings me ofereceu antes do show ontem... Ele disse que era absinto, e que fora trazido do leste europeu especialmente pra ele. Pensei que o efeito tinha se limitado àquela turba de seres verdinhos para os quais tocamos ontem; mas agora que parece que estou enxergando a Bella com um enorme barrigão de grávida, sentada ao lado da Oprah, só pode ser ainda efeito da tal bebida verde...!

Perdi a entrada da letra da música no tempo certo, mas tive a nítida impressão de ter ouvido Jasper cantando em meu lugar. Eu não conseguia me mover ou falar nada, uma vez que me perdi escrutando aquela alucinação por alguns segundos infindáveis. Meu estômago era um iceberg despencando em queda livre, e minhas mãos suavam frio...

_Porra..._ O Kellan vai me matar!... Nós estamos ao vivo aqui...!

Mas o que eu posso fazer?... Estou vendo a Bella, caralho! Bem na minha frente... Essa é a merda da prova que meus pais esperavam para me internar...!

Consegui perceber o incômodo da Oprah, que era um contraponto com a histeria alheia da plateia; pois ela sabia que meu comportamento não estava previsto e que havia algo de errado comigo...

Decidi que se ia para o inferno de qualquer maneira, poderia então, aproveitar a viagem!... Quem sabe se junto com a visão – fruto da minha mente insana e fatigada – não viria também o perfume ou algum detalhe mais significante, que também servisse para aplacar ao menos um pouquinho da minha saudade absurda?...

Pensando assim, me levantei... Bem devagar para que a visão não desaparecesse, tal como uma miragem em pleno deserto; e caminhei com passos meticulosamente estudados até ela.

Minha alucinação ficou de pé ao mesmo tempo em que um berro histérico se fez ouvir da plateia: _"Edward, seu perfeito gostoso!..."_

A Bella da minha criação mental estava redondamente grávida e muito, mas muito vermelha... Bom, a vermelhidão confere...

Pele de porcelana? Confere.

Cabelos lindos e brilhantes? Confere.

Eu continuava me aproximando enquanto reparava em tudo isso, e a visão agora parecia cada vez mais ofegante; encarando-me em desafio.

Olhar de um brilhoso chocolate líquido? Confere.

Parei muito próximo à visão. A Oprah ria tentando convencer a todos de que aquilo fazia parte do plano, mas eu sabia que estava estragando tudo aqui. A banda continuava tocando com Jasper nos vocais, e a lacuna do som do piano, muito embora ninguém fosse notá-la. A plateia gritava ensandecida, achando que aquilo fazia parte da surpresa. Levantei minha mão esquerda até os cabelos da miragem, com uma lentidão exagerada.

Maciez nos cabelos perfumados de morango? Confere...

Olhos tristes e doces, rasos d'água? Confere.

Com a mão trêmula, diante da aflitiva perspectiva de que ela desaparecesse com meu toque, afastei-lhe os cabelos; ansioso a procura de algo muito peculiar...

Tatuagem _**"Beward Forever"**_? _Puta-que-pariu!_ _Confere...!_

Medalhão dourado com um _Lemniscate_ – que eu, obviamente, já sabia o que era, após ler o roteiro do filme –; preso por uma correntinha de ouro que um dia foi minha?...

_Puta-que-pariu ao quadrado! CONFERE!..._

Era perfeito demais para uma alucinação; mas quando isso acabar precisarei dar um jeito de conseguir mais desse tal absinto!...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Reconheci o lampejo de bronze do cabelo do cara sentado ao piano, e quando enxerguei Jasper empunhando uma guitarra, tive certeza de _quem_ se tratava o pianista da banda.

Sabe quando você se lembra de algo muito importante que deixou de fazer, e um jato gelado se irradia em seu plexo solar? Então, somada a essa reação senti os bebês se remexendo agitados em meu ventre no exato instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram; assim que ele levantou a cabeça para começar a música.

Edward, no entanto, não cantou – o que fez com que Jasper começasse a cantar visivelmente inseguro. O mais estranho de tudo eram os olhares de assombro que tanto ele quanto Jasper lançavam sobre mim.

Ele se levantou muito lentamente e começou a caminhar inseguro em minha direção. Em pânico, confusa, constrangida e com medo também me levantei; estudando uma forma de correr até o backstage, apesar da enorme barriga. Porém, ainda me surpreendi com a intacta capacidade de Edward Cullen de manter aprisionada e deslumbrada em seus olhos e mínimos movimentos. Eu apenas não pude me mexer...

Edward parecia bem mais magro e abatido de cansaço, mas ainda era o cara mais angustiantemente lindo que já vi em minha vida...! Suas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas em incredulidade, mas havia um brilho fanático em seu olhar, para o qual eu realmente não compreendia o motivo.

Eu arfava alheia aos gritos da plateia e à Oprah ainda sentada, sem entender nada do que estava rolando. Edward parou bem perto e lentamente trouxe sua mão a fim afastar meus cabelos. O que ele está fazendo, afinal?

Parecia que meu coração ia saltar pela boca, tal a violência com que ele galopava insano em meu peito. Minha garganta estava seca e eu já não podia mais conter as lágrimas que se represavam em meus olhos enevoados.

Ele conferiu admirado a _tattoo_ que existia ali, depois notei que seus olhos escorregaram para o medalhão em meu colo. Por fim, ele contemplou minha enorme barriga por minutos infindáveis.

Eu sabia que precisaria dizer alguma coisa. Estava claro que ele fazia as óbvias contas mentais daquela evidente gestação. Estava claro que ele já compreendera o que estava havendo aqui. Porém, para minha infinita surpresa, no exato momento em que Edward abriu a boca para dizer algo; a música chegou ao fim, e a produção do programa – embarcando naquela situação surreal – aproximou grandes microfones com cabos, que vieram do alto a fim de delatar o diálogo que trocaríamos em nossa bolha, para que o país inteiro ouvisse.

Sim, ainda estávamos ao vivo em rede nacional!...

– Po-por favor, não quero assustá-la... – murmurou hesitante. Até a plateia calou-se em expectativa reverentemente silenciosa. Os microfones fizeram um rápido som agudo e arrepiante, antes que ele continuasse. – Mas... Não enxergo seu rosto... Só posso estar... _Pirando_ de vez, mas sobre seu corpo de grávida; eu enxergo nitidamente o rosto da minha falecida namorada...

De que merda Edward está falando, afinal?...

– Edward...! – sibilei, enfim. Ele cerrou os olhos, parecendo emocionado com o som da minha voz. O silêncio era sufocante, e eu por fim perguntei deixando que meu tom subisse. – Que história é essa de _namorada falecida_? _Fumou maconha estragada?..._ Sou eu... Bella...

Edward soltou o ar e abrindo seus olhos cheios d'água, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, quando ele finalmente soprou aliviado:

– _Bella...?_ – ele sorriu um sorriso duro de incredulidade e suplicou. – Por favor... Não brinca assim comigo... Eu... – transbordando sinceridade pelos olhos verdes.

– Que história de namorada falecida é essa, Edward?... – interrompi, exigente. Ele titubeou, procurando por palavras.

– Disseram... – suas mãos voaram para os cabelos, trêmulas; mas nossos olhos não se desgrudavam. A plateia ainda continuava em silêncio, Edward completou. – Disseram ao meu pai, naquele hospital em Pasadena, que você havia morrido depois do acidente em LA... – ele despejou; confuso.

Minha testa se franziu e eu balancei a cabeça meio chapada, com tantas coisas fazendo sentido naquele momento... Pois, se por um lado eu realmente acreditasse que Edward havia se cansado de mim e voltado para sua vida e para Cínthia no final do verão; por outro, eu lembrava cada palavra, cada beijo, cada olhar que trocamos durante o tempo em que ficamos juntos, e no fundo não podia acreditar que ele estivesse fingindo tudo aquilo...

– Mas... – continuou ele, vindo rapidamente moldar meu rosto com suas mãos. – _Você... Você está viva, Bella!..._ – cantou em júbilo, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Seus polegares traçavam círculos de carícias em minhas bochechas.

– Espera um minuto! Vocês se conhecem? – finalmente a Oprah interrompeu, em clara tentativa de tomar novamente as rédeas do seu programa.

Edward, porém, ignorou. E, agora gargalhando alucinado e vermelho; ainda sem soltar meu rosto, ele se virou a procura do olhar estupefato de Jasper; girando em seguida seu corpo para o outro lado, a fim de também olhar alguém que devia estar na plateia. Não pude me virar para ver quem era; ele não permitia. Ele mantinha meu rosto preso entre suas mãos, numa carícia insistente.

A esta altura, eu também já chorava e a plateia explodia em um burburinho escandalizado.

– Edward, eu... Preciso te contar algo... – murmurei com a voz embargada. Ele tinha o direito de saber, afinal...!

Edward, no entanto, em seu choque de alegria misturada com emoção e surpresa, também me ignoraria; e sem cerimônia – sem pedir licença ou autorização – viria aproximar nossos lábios num beijo.

Porém, no exato instante em que ele me beijaria, e o martelar insano do coração em meu peito, beirava os limites da dor física; senti uma pressão forte e descendente em meu baixo ventre, em forma de dor aguda.

– _Aaaiii!..._ – arfei alto, levando a mãos a enorme barriga. Sem que eu percebesse quando ou como, vi que minhas pernas estavam molhadas e escorridas sobre o vestido, e meus pés estavam imersos numa poça de água, que se espalhava no chão do estúdio, a minha volta. Edward me deu algum espaço, assustado.

– Bella?...

– _AAAAAIII!..._ – gritei arfante, com uma nova pontada lancinante em meu ventre.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Estava na hora, finalmente...!

Meus gêmeos pediam passagem para vir ao mundo!...

Minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas Edward foi rápido em me amparar, de forma que eu voltasse a me sentar na cadeira. Arfante, constatei antes de guinchar novamente em resposta a mais uma pontada forte:

– _Acho que a bolsa estourou... AAAAIII!..._

– Precisamos levá-la daqui... – exigiu ele, agora falando com a Oprah; que endireitou seu corpo e, tirando a expressão surpresa e estupefata do rosto, ficou de pé de frente para a câmera principal, e chamou novos comerciais.

As luzes se apagaram e a tensão tomou conta da plateia, onde o falatório explodiu especulativo. No segundo seguinte ao apagar das luzes, Nessie e Angela já estavam junto de mim; mas a minha surpresa foi Alice, que ajoelhando a minha frente tomou meu rosto distorcido de dor em suas mãozinhas e cantou sorrindo entre lágrimas:

– É ela, Edward! Está viva!...

– _Tão viva que vou dar a luz a qualquer momento!..._ – cuspi ofegante de dor. – _Eu preciso sair daqui!..._

– Claro meu amor... – tranquilizou-me Edward, com a peculiar voz de veludo. – Vou levá-la para um hospital agora mesmo.

Nesse instante uma das produtoras veio avisar que havia acabado de chamar uma ambulância. Revirei os olhos, irritada... Qual é?... Não há necessidade de tudo isso!... Um táxi já estava bom...!

Fui andando devagar em direção ao backstage, e tive um vislumbre rápido dos muitos rostos assombrados na plateia. Algumas pessoas aplaudiam. Acenei e ganhei os corredores, andando lentamente; apoiada por Edward de um lado e Angela do outro.

Nessie e Alice nos seguiam, atendendo e falando nos celulares freneticamente.

– Edward! – demandou a baixinha. – Carlisle quer falar com você...

– Agora não. Depois eu ligo pra ele... – respondeu Edward.

– Bella! – informou minha irmã. – Seu pai está surtando em Jacksonville... Mandou avisar que vai pegar o primeiro vôo para Chicago.

Pelo que eu pude compreender, e já era de se esperar, todos assistiram tudo pela TV... _Ótimo!..._

Passamos pelos camarins e pegamos nossas coisas antes que a ambulância chegasse.

Na hora de embarcar, tive uma nova contração, mas a equipe de socorristas me ajudou a deitar e relaxar um pouco na maca, respirando corretamente.

Quando a dor melhorou um pouco, notei que Edward e Nessie discutiam sobre quem embarcaria na ambulância me acompanhando.

– Deixe que eu a acompanho, Nessie... Ela pode precisar de ajuda no trajeto até o hospital e...

– Mas que cara de pau a sua! Não percebeu que você está embarcando num ônibus superlotado?... O que te faz pensar que já pode sentar na janelinha?... – ironizou ela, interrompendo a argumentação de Edward.

Revirei os olhos e guinchei sem paciência:

– _Não briguem! Venham os dois!..._

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Pisquei várias vezes quando a ambulância partiu. Não. Aquilo não era um sonho bom. Bella estava realmente viva!... Alice também a tocou e confirmou:

– É ela, Edward! Está viva!... – disse minha irmã.

– _Tão viva que vou dar a luz a qualquer momento!..._ – acompanhei Bella até aqui contando mentalmente. Ela estava dando a luz, nove meses após nosso inesquecível verão de 2010.

Aproveitei o intervalo entre as contrações, para confirmar minhas desconfianças:

– Bella... Eu... Err... – gaguejei. Como perguntar?... – Bom... Você vai ter um bebê, e eu... Hã... – Bella pareceu compreender, e olhando nos meus olhos murmurou categórica.

– Não vou ter _um_ bebê... – minha testa franziu sem compreender, ela continuou rapidamente. – Se der tudo certo, devo dar a luz a _dois_ bebês. Estou grávida de gêmeos... E Edward... Eles são seus!... – quase caí pra trás. Andei por nove meses perdido, procurando uma maneira de me autodestruir, simplesmente porque pensei que havia perdido Bella para sempre. E agora...! Descubro que ela não só estava viva por todo esse tempo, como ainda carregava dois filhos meus!...

Lembrei por um momento de nossa conversa na porta da antiga casa do Phil, em Phoenix; quando Bella falou de sua preocupação com uma possível gravidez, e eu desejei tão sincera e ardentemente que aquilo se tornasse realidade. É claro que eu ainda estava muito perturbado com a mentira da Cínthia; e a possibilidade de que toda aquela história de ser pai, quando a mãe em questão fosse a Bella, me parecia atraente e boa demais pra ser verdade...

Depois de nove meses acreditando que ela estava morta... Enchendo a cara, preocupando meus pais, me afastando de tudo e de todos, e buscando companhia somente na música; o que fez com que minha carreira decolasse, embora felicidade e satisfação pessoal fossem coisas distantes e impossíveis demais para mim... Até este momento!... Após nove meses submerso num breu de revolta e tristeza; eu respirava luz novamente. E o foco dessa luz estava deitado na maca bem a minha frente, tentando ritmar sua respiração; ao mesmo tempo em que gritava com mais uma contração, e apertava firme a minha mão.

– _AAAAAHHH!..._

Ela ofegou, quando a dor se acalmou um pouco, e inquiriu curiosa:

– Então, seu pai foi fazer o quê naquele hospital em Pasadena?... – mas eu enxerguei exatamente a mágoa profunda em seu olhar.

– Procurar por você a pedido meu... Eu não podia ir. Estava impossibilitado; também hospitalizado no _Cedars Sinai_. Fiquei quase dois meses sem andar, me recuperando de uma lesão na medula.

Bella e Nessie trocaram olhares calados e significativos. Editei a história, para não perturbá-la com a vingança de Victória momentos antes de Bella dar a luz; apenas expliquei sobre o que meu pai me informou na época.

– Meu pai me disse que conversou com a enfermeira que cuidou de você em Pasadena. Seu nome era Charlotte... – tentei me lembrar. Foi Nessie quem completou assombrada:

– Brown... Charlotte Brown...

– Exato. Ela disse a Carlisle que havia cuidado de você e de outra vítima de acidente chamada...

– Isadora Snell... – completou novamente Nessie, com olhos brilhantes nos meus, na medida em que confirmava minha história. Assenti antes de continuar.

– A enfermeira Brown disse ao meu pai que a tal Isadora fora removida após sua cirurgia, e que _você_ havia morrido quando era operada.

– Ela só pode ter confundido... – concluiu Nessie, meneando a cabeça, tristemente. – As duas eram um pouco parecidas, e a enfermeira Brown estava saindo do plantão quando Bella chegou. Por causa do acidente, ela ficou várias horas além do seu horário, e devia estar muito cansada. Ela trocou... Coitada da Isadora... Ela deve ter morrido durante a cirurgia... – lamentou Nessie.

– Por isso não te procurei, Bella... – me expliquei rapidamente. Bella vacilou, fitando intensamente meus olhos. – Pensei que você havia morrido... Tenho vivido na... _Merda..._ Desde então.

Bella desviou seu olhar e ficou pensativa por um instante. Não pude me impedir de cobrar:

– Mas você podia ter me procurado... – sem disfarçar a minha própria mágoa. Como ela pôde me esconder que eu seria pai?...

– Achei que você e a Cínthia tivessem se acertado... Vi uma notinha sobre vocês dois num site de fofocas.

Cerrei meus olhos por um momento, sem acreditar no terrível mal entendido de que fomos vítimas, e que me manteve afastado de minha Bella e da gestação dos nossos bebês. Trinquei os dentes com ódio da vadia da Cínthia, e apenas quis confirmar aquela merda, controlando meu tom de voz:

– Você disse que...? – segurei a ponte do nariz, ainda tentando controlar a raiva, e continuei. – Isabella Marie Swan... Você acreditou naquele post mentiroso, comprado pela própria piranha... – me interrompi. Estava perdendo o controle e Bella estava em trabalho de parto. Não era hora de discutir sobre nada daquilo.

Até que uma nova contração a fez guinchar. Ela suava muito e seus cabelos se grudavam na pele molhada do rosto e do pescoço.

– _AAAAAHHH!... É CLARO QUE EU ACREDITEI!... AAAHH... VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE SUMIU E EU FIQUEI LÁ... AAAIII... ABANDONADA!_

– É melhor vocês conversarem sobre isso numa outra hora... – interrompeu o socorrista que nos acompanhava na ambulância. – Ela precisa respirar agora... Já estamos quase chegando.

Nessie me olhou envergonhada, mas eu apenas assenti para o paramédico, e me calei.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Deitada na maca e cercada pela equipe do pronto socorro fui conduzida pelos corredores do _Rush University Medical Center_ ofegando de dor e tentando segurar os gritos constrangedores. Os espaços entre as contrações estavam cada vez menores, e eu pressentia que já não restava muito tempo...

Edward e Nessie me acompanharam até o final do corredor mais longo, quando um enfermeiro os impediu de seguir. Como o parto de gêmeos sempre inspira cuidados e a obstetra do plantão, obviamente, não era a médica que me acompanhou no pré-natal, ela preferiu que Edward não assistisse ao procedimento.

– Olá Isabella! – sorriu a médica nipônica amigavelmente. – Sou a Dra. Lucy Ann Greene e vou examiná-la para verificarmos como está a passagem e avaliarmos a possibilidade de que seu parto seja normal, está bem? – eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Em posição ginecológica, ela me examinou e disse sorrindo:

– Muito bem!... Vocês estão indo muito bem, Isabella! Mais algumas contrações e estaremos prontos para começar! – sorri aliviada antes de corrigi-la.

– Só Bella!...

Tudo ficou muito mais calmo quando eles fizeram uma medicação para aliviar um pouco a dor. Eu ainda sentia as contrações, e pude fazer força e ajudar no parto.

– _Vamos Bella! Só mais um pouco!_ – pediu a Dra. Greene, duas oitavas acima de seu tom educado. De mãos dadas com enfermeiras dos dois lados, inspirei profundamente e senti todo o sangue do meu corpo vir se concentrar em minha cabeça, urrando ao fazer uma força que jamais pensei que fosse capaz.

– _Já posso ver a primeira cabeça saindo! _– avisou Dra. Greene. Puxei algumas lufadas de ar e trinquei o maxilar numa nova tentativa. – _Está vindo! Continue mais um pouco, Bella!_

Ouvi o choro alto e agudo no mesmo instante em que a Dra. Greene guinchou explodindo entusiasmo:

– _É uma menina!..._

Aquele era simplesmente o momento mais lindo e surreal da minha vida. Eu sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, tentando compreender a _semântica-da-fórmula-química-inexplicável-em-sua-lógica-ininteligível_ do amor puro que explodia em meu coração. Eles a colocaram em meu peito; e eu instituí resoluta:

– _Vai se chamar Renesmee Carlie!..._

– Muito bem! Deixe-me lavá-la! – pediu uma doce e muito jovem enfermeira que a levou dos meus braços lembrando. – Ainda não acabou! Falta o outro!...

Imediatamente uma nova contração fez meu ventre encolher-se em cólica forte:

– _Aaaaiii..._ – reclamei.

– _Agora, Bella! Vamos trazer o outro! Você consegue!_ – puxei o ar com força e usei minhas últimas reservas de energia a fim de expelir o meu outro bebê.

– _Já posso ver a cabeça!_ – avisou Dra. Greene. – _Sei que está cansada, querida..._ – comecei a chorar em desespero na minha exaustão. Ela não me deixou desanimar. – _Só mais uma tentativa, está bem?... Vamos lá! Quando vier a contração você empurra..._

O suor empapuçava meu rosto e corpo, e eu ofegava buscando forças. Nova onda de cólica irradiou-se pela enorme barriga, e eu empurrei gemendo alto:

– _AAANNHH..._

– _Está vindo! Está vindo! Não pare Bella!..._

E eu ouvi o som mais perfeito do universo, ao menos para mim. Um choro ainda mais forte e potente do que o primeiro fez se ouvir, mas eu praticamente já desfalecia exausta de cansaço.

– _Temos um meninão aqui!..._ – anunciou Dra. Greene.

Apesar do torpor imediato em meu corpo, meu filho também foi colocado sobre meu peito, e sorrindo grogue, murmurei esgotada:

– Vai se chamar Edward Jacob...! – antes que tudo se apagasse enfim...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Enquanto esperávamos pelo tempo de toda uma eternidade, a mulher que se apresentou como Angela – amiga e agente da Bella – foi buscar café para todos, e Nessie se aproximou a fim de sussurrar para Alice e eu:

– Preciso pedir desculpas a vocês dois... Fui muito injusta com vocês... Se eu tivesse...

– Tudo bem, Nessie! Não se preocupe com isso... – tranquilizei-a. Ela perambulou inquieta por um momento, e depois deixou transparecer todo seu desespero:

– Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha irmã... – miando agoniada. Alice a interrompeu, caminhando decididamente até ela e a aconchegando num abraço sincero.

– Não Nessie!... – consolou minha irmã. – Fique calma está bem...? Bella vai ficar bem!... Tudo vai dar certo...

Elas, porém, foram interrompidas com a porta por Bella sumiu sendo levada pela equipe. Era a médica responsável.

Nós a cercamos rápida e aflitivamente.

– Como ela está Dra... – olhei para o crachá e completei. – Greene...?

– Desculpe... O seu nome é... – perguntou ela. Ofereci minha mão e lhe respondi.

– Edward Cullen. Sou o pai dos bebês... – _Putz!_ Era muito louco falar isso em voz alta! Não tive nove meses para me acostumar com a ideia, como Bella provavelmente teve... A Dra. Greene apertou minha mão e sorrindo anunciou, orgulhosa.

– Parabéns Edward! Você é pai de um lindo casal de gêmeos! Bella já escolheu os nomes! Você pode vê-los... Estão no berçário!...

Sem soltar a mão da médica, agradeci emocionado; antes de corrermos todos para o vidro do berçário. Onde me permiti ficar por horas velando pelo sono tranquilo dos meus bebês...

Bella não poderia ter sido mais feliz nos nomes!... _Renesmee Carlie_ e _Edward Jacob_!... Lindos, fofos demais!... E eram meus! Meus e da minha Bella...

Horas depois nossos pais chegaram e juntaram-se ao dia mais feliz da minha vida. Pude me apresentar a Charlie Swan e assegurei-lhe de que se sua filha me aceitasse, eu me casaria com ela no dia seguinte!...

Como se fosse tão simples assim...! Teríamos muito para conversar ainda. Muito a esclarecer... Enquanto todos vinham conhecer os bebês conversamos muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Explicamos a Bella, Nessie e Charlie Swan sobre a vingança de Victória e Royce King II. Contamos sobre o casamento de Emmett e Rose, e o sucesso dos _Iridescent__Skin's_ – que assinariam a principal música do filme baseado no livro dela.

Já era madrugada quando os bebês terminaram a primeira mamada aos seios de Bella, e dormindo, foram acomodados em berços no próprio quarto que nós ocupávamos. Esta foi a primeira providência de Carlisle, tirar os gêmeos do berçário e colocá-los em alojamento conjunto. A tal Angela providenciou hotel para todos, mas eu ficaria com _minha_ família no hospital. Alice foi a última a se despedir, atendendo chamada depois de chamada no celular.

Bella ainda estava muito cansada e precisaria aproveitar que os bebês dormiam para descansar também. Ela deixou-se escorregar na cama do hospital e suspirou aliviada, quando eu perguntei, mal disfarçando minha profunda curiosidade sobre cada detalhe de sua vida:

– Então... Nessie me contou que Angela foi a professora da Columbia que descobriu seu livro e ajudou a publicá-lo...?

– É... Estou cursando Literatura e Língua Inglesa na Columbia... – murmurou sem jeito, e sem me encarar. Senti meu coração sangrar no peito só de pensar em como estávamos perto, e ao mesmo tempo, distantes um do outro.

– O que houve com Medicina na UCLA? – atirei sobre ela, sem rodeios. Bella arfou, e pensou muito antes de me responder.

– No dia em que Nessie e eu encontramos a caderneta que Renée escondeu em seu alojamento da UCLA, descobrimos que ela havia feito lá todas as anotações da história da _Saga Lemniscate_, que eu agora estou escrevendo... – interessado, sentei ao seu lado. Bella continuou. – Nessa caderneta havia também um conhecido poema de _Robert Frost_ que me abriu os olhos com relação ao meu futuro... Foi lá que eu descobri que estava grávida, e eu vi claramente que eu jamais quis realmente cursar Medicina. Aquela era a estrada não trilhada da minha mãe, e eu passei muito tempo acreditando que minha nova estrada jamais se cruzaria com a sua novamente...! Apesar dos bebês...

Senti um nó cego apertar minha garganta. Era a deixa que eu precisava para deixar tudo muito claro para ela:

– Bella... – suspirei a fim de modular minha voz e meu tom, e continuei. – Sei que muitas coisas aconteceram nesses nove meses, mas apesar de toda ironia do destino da qual fomos vítimas, há algo que só não permanece intacto dentro de mim, porque na verdade aumentou exponencialmente: o meu amor por você... O que você leu num site de fofocas foi uma mentira deslavada!... Não tenho e nunca tive nada com a Cínthia. – seus olhos agora brilhavam magoados, rasos d'água. Eu continuei. – Sequer posso dizer que tive alguma vida nestes meses...! Eu apenas sobrevivi... _Vegetando_, me arrastando feito um verme rastejante. Eu me afoguei em porres homéricos, mas na realidade, eu me afogava em culpa. Dor. Saudade!... Nós não estamos além da possibilidade de reparação, Bella! Temos agora mais do que imaginaríamos no verão passado! Temos nossos bebês!... Mas independente deles, ainda que eles não estivessem aqui. – fiz uma breve pausa para olhar para os dois ressonando angelicalmente nos bercinhos, e juntando coragem, fiz a pergunta que não queria calar. – Você acha que ainda podemos ter o nosso amor? Você nos daria mais uma chance, Bella?...

Bella hesitou... E, neste milésimo de segundo, vi tudo o que sofri nos últimos meses passar como um filme célere em seus olhos. Seu olhar espelhava a dor que eu senti. Pior. Ela sofreu por três!... Bella sofreu o triplo do que eu sofri e, no entanto, estava aqui. Firme e forte; após dar à luz a dois bebês perfeitos. Compreendi o quão forte ela era...! Bella poderia mergulhar numa piscina cheia de merda, que ainda assim, ela sairia do outro lado, cheirando a alfazema...! Eu a queria em minha vida mais do que nunca e isso era independente dos gêmeos.

Ela por fim, prendeu meus olhos de maneira injusta, e respondeu lentamente:

– Independente dos gêmeos... – seus olhos também escorregaram numa faísca, certificando-se de que os dois dormiam bem ali ao nosso lado, e Bella logo continuou, sorrindo endurecida. – Não posso mais me imaginar à parte deles... Estivemos conectados por tempo demais!... Mas, tenho clareza suficiente para lhe assegurar que eu te amaria em qualquer situação, Edward. Tendo dado à luz a seus filhos hoje ou não... Tendo de enfrentar "Cínthias ou Victórias"... Apesar da minha incansável insegurança, ou de qualquer rasteira que o destino possa tramar contra nós... Posso afirmar que eu não te amo como quando nós dançamos e nos beijamos pela primeira vez naquela embarcação sobre as águas do Mississipi, em NOLA... Não. Eu te amo anos-luz mais do que naquele dia!... E só posso me sentir completa se for ao seu lado...

Bella ainda teria concluído seu discurso. Eu, porém, não permiti. Num movimento rápido e repentino, debrucei-me sobre os travesseiros onde ela repousava lânguida, e colei nossos lábios, invadindo sua boca com urgência, loucura...

Suas mãos pequenas entranharam-se em meus cabelos, e eu só pude segurar seu precioso rosto entre minhas mãos. Com os olhos apertados com força, enovelei nossas línguas provando e matando a saudade infinita do seu sabor, que na verdade, jamais... Nem por um segundo sequer, saiu da minha própria boca...

Foi a própria Bella que me empurrou sem fôlego, e nós colamos nossas testas arfando e sorrindo ridiculamente aliviados, antes que eu anunciasse solenemente, ébrio de júbilo:

– Jamais serei sua estrada não trilhada, Isabella Swan!...

– Você não vê que já está sendo! – disse ela, num sibilo extremamente suave. Assenti compreendendo e sorri, antes de declarar e fincar bandeira sobre meu território:

– Assim, que vocês receberem alta; retornamos a NYC, e _nunca mais nada, nem ninguém_ vai nos afastar. E, muito em breve, você será Isabella Cullen!...

Ela riu e discordou docemente, mas deixando claro o quanto nossas vidas mudaram em tão pouco tempo:

– Serei Bella Cullen só na carteira de motorista e no seguro saúde! Ainda vou ter que assinar meus livros como Isabella Swan!...

– Tudo bem! – senti o canto da minha boca entortar-se num sorriso, e sentenciei. – Desde que as duas sejam minhas...! – dei de ombros. Bella me fitou seriamente e anuiu intensa.

– _Suas..._ Pra sempre...

– Pra sempre...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Wow! Ficou bem grandinho, hein! Mas, enfim! AKBÔ...**chora** Este foi nosso último capítulo, gente!.Portanto, me digam por review se posso parar por aqui, ou se vcs fazem questão do Epílogo... ^^ ás, me contem o que acharam do reencontro dos dois! Estou LOKA pra saber! =)**_  
_**.**_  
_**AGORA, TENHO UMA BIG SURPRESA: :O**_  
_**É A SINOPSE NA MINHA NOVA FIC! .TÍTULO: I AM BELLA SWAN OR... SASHA FIERCE?**_  
_**.**_  
_**SINOPSE: Junho de 2009. Às vésperas da estreia da turnê "I AM..." da Beyoncé, no Madison Square Garden, em New York; Edward Cullen e Emmett McCarthy são dois produtores do Canal CBS que, responsáveis pela realização de um grande show de TV com a estrela, num estilo mais intimista e clássico, pretendem conseguir a participação da Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York para o programa. No entanto, eles não contavam com a recusa do conservador spalla da orquestra: Isabella Swan. Rígida e severa; Isabella fora educada em tradicional e rigoroso colégio interno, e despreza música pop. Arrogante, ela vê seu mundo perfeito de música erudita desmoronar de uma hora para outra, com a revelação de um segredo, e a traição e ingratidão daquele que se apoiou nela para subir. Devastada, ela inconscientemente toma emprestado o "alter-ego" da diva pop e, escapando da realidade, liberta um lado desconhecido seu; saído do escaninho mais reprimido de sua mente, para temperar sua vida com humor, sensualidade, amor e sexo num curioso caso de transtorno de personalidade dissociativa.**_  
_**.**_  
_**PORFAVORZINHO, ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM E SE LERIAM, OU SE ODIARAM E EU DEVO ESQUECER ISSO...**_

_**.**_

_**Bjokas estaladas nas bochechas de: maylovely e Luna Stew!**_

_**Eu ainda volto...! ;)**_


	25. Epílogo

_**N/A: Oiê dilicinhas! Cheguei! *-***_  
_**Vim trazer nosso Epílogo! Prontas?...**_

.  
_**Teremos trilha, por favor não deixem de ouvir! Trata-se de:**_

.  
_**- Nickelback - Never gonna be alone (indispensável para um trecho bem Beward!);**_  
_**- Adele - Rolling in the Deep (ñ obrigatória, nem é citada a letra no texto, mas é o que eles estão ouvindo!), e**_  
_**- Rascal Flatts - Unstoppable (linda! para os créditos finais! tem tudo a ver a fic toda!)**_

_**Os links já se encontram no meu perfil! Divirtam-se! *-*  
**_

.

* * *

.

EPÍLOGO

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Ouvi o choro baixo e longínquo em meu sono ainda forte. Enrosquei meu corpo na cama e senti que havia um espaço vazio ao meu lado, onde Edward deveria estar. Suspirei despertando completamente, já compreendendo que Edward deve ter escutado os bebês chorando, e levantou para vê-los.

Eles ainda choramingavam no outro quarto, mas meu corpo não queria obedecer aos comandos do meu cérebro. Eu sabia que precisava ir ajudá-lo. Geralmente, quando um dos gêmeos acorda chorando, o outro também desperta assustado, e chora também. Edward não daria conta de acalmar os dois de uma vez só.

Obriguei-me a sentar na cama, quando ouvi o som doce dos acordes de um violão. Compreendi que Edward tocava para eles, mas EJ e Renesmee agora só resmungavam baixo. Levantei e, vestindo o _hobby_ sobre a camisola comprida, caminhei até o quarto dos bebês pelo longo corredor do meu apartamento em NYC. Durante estes segundos do trajeto até lá, notei que eles já começavam a se acalmar, com o som da música.

Recostei na porta e me permiti contemplar aquela cena perfeita por alguns segundos. Edward estava sentado na poltrona que eu usava para amamentar, só de boxer e camiseta branca, dedilhando as cordas do violão, sem cantar nada; só tranquilizando nossos bebês, que deitadinhos cada um em seu respectivo berço, começaram a cantarolar roucamente baixo. Senti meu coração expandir cada vez mais em amor profundo pelos três.

Nossos gêmeos completaram quatro meses nesta semana, e Edward ainda não havia "tocado" em mim, desde que nos reencontramos no dia do nascimento deles. Ele respeitou meu resguardo, minha lactação, e nossa adaptação juntos em meu apartamento. Até o fato de Nessie ainda estar no quarto ao lado, até quase quinze dias atrás – antes de Jake vir para NYC; foi respeitado por Edward.

Apesar de dividirmos a mesma cama e o mesmo banheiro, trocarmos carícias e intimidade. Apesar de toda noite, eu dormir aninhada em seu peito, ele dizia que fomos afoitos demais há nove meses, que nossa ligação era maior do que apenas o sexo, e que saberia esperar pelo momento certo, mantendo-se distante quando a coisa esquentava.

Mas, eu já estava cansada de esperar pelo momento certo...!

Comecei a me prevenir no dia em que meu ciclo menstrual voltou, e decidi que teria de seduzi-lo o quanto antes. Meu corpo já voltara ao normal, e todos diziam que eu sequer parecia que havia dado a luz a gêmeos há apenas quatro meses...! Renesmee e EJ já estavam sendo desmamados aos poucos, pois eu precisava voltar à faculdade e ao trabalho. Angela me ajudou a contratar uma excelente babá, que ficaria com os bebês, enquanto eu estivesse na Columbia. Eu teria de continuar trabalhando no segundo livro da Saga na biblioteca da Universidade; porque se eu ficar em casa, vou acabar não escrevendo nada, e só cuidando dos meus bebês!...

Perdida nestes pensamentos, não notei quando exatamente Edward deu pela minha presença; mas sorri e busquei seu olhar no momento em que ele começou a cantar uma música, porque eu sabia que era pra mim que ele agora contava. Pra _nós dois_.

.

**Never Gonna Be Alone / _Nunca Vai Estar Sozinha_**

.

**Time, is going by** / _O tempo está passando_

**So much faster than I** / _Muito mais rápido do que eu_

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you** / _E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você_

**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside** / _Agora eu estou imaginando porque deixei isso preso dentro de mim_

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you **/ _Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você_

**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know** / _Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber_

.

**You're never gonna be alone** / _Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

**From this moment on** / _De agora em diante_

**If you ever feel like letting go** / _Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

**I won't let you fall** / _Não vou deixá-la cair_

**You're never gonna be alone** / _Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone **/ _Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

.

Nossos bebês suspiraram adormecendo novamente, e Edward colocou o violão de lado antes de se levantar e caminhar, na ponta dos pés, até onde eu estava na porta. Ele sorriu torto pra mim, e colocando o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, fez _"Shhh!" _Sorri para ele e o puxei pela mão de volta à nossa cama.

– Você tem ideia de... _quando_ exatamente eles foram concebidos? – perguntou ele, casualmente, enquanto atravessávamos o corredor na direção do nosso quarto.

Ri duramente antes de responder:

– Pelas minhas contas... E da Dra. Davenport, foi em Phoenix... Mas gosto de imaginar que tenha sido naquela noite em Santa Rosa – New Mexico...! – dando de ombros. Não era a primeira vez que pensava naquilo. Durante a gravidez me peguei várias vezes tentando precisar exatamente quando meus bebês haviam sido concebidos.

– Gozamos juntos naquela noite... – recordou Edward nostálgico.

E, embora a lembrança pudesse me trazer à memória outra música; apesar de minha voz ruim e desafinada, quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu cantei baixo pra ele mais um trecho da música do _Nickelback_, que ele estivera cantando agora há pouco. Enlacei seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios com os meus.

.

**And now as long as I can **/ _E agora, enquanto eu puder_

**I'm holding on with both hands **/ _Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos_

**Cause forever I believe **/ _Pois sempre acreditei_

**That there's nothing I could need but you **/ _Que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você_

**So if I haven't yet, **/ _Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,_

**I've gotta let you know **/ _Tenho que deixar você saber_

.

Edward não se esquivou. Ele correspondeu ao meu beijo suavemente, envolvendo minha cintura e me fazendo estremecer de desejo. Intensifiquei o beijo, com nossas línguas entrelaçando-se e bailando harmonicamente em nossas bocas. Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas e me apoiaram de baixo para cima, com aquela pegada que é sua marca registrada.

Ele suspirou e preparou para me afastar novamente, quando eu lutei gentilmente com ele e me mantive no beijo.

– _Bella..._ – sibilou em forma de gemido rouco, após me afastar. O que eu podia fazer se ele é mais forte do que eu?...

Apesar da aparente rejeição, seu corpo me comunicava o contrário. Ele estava ofegante e me devorava com os usuais olhos de absinto – verdes injetados e intensos nos meus –; sua ereção era proeminente e pulsante, roçando em minha barriga, e seu coração pulsava insanamente rápido em seu peito.

– Edward... Sinto sua falta... – me queixei, num doce sussurro. Ele cerrou os olhos, angustiado. Eu, no entanto, apenas aproveitava que _ele_ havia tocado no assunto.

– Mas eu estou aqui... – argumentou ele, pateticamente, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... – caprichei no beicinho. – Nessie não está mais no quarto ao lado... Meu ciclo já retornou e eu já estou até tomando pílula!... Não há mais motivo para...

Ele, porém, me interrompeu; tomando minha boca na sua com desespero. Minhas mãos voaram novamente para seu pescoço e deslizaram entrelaçando-se nos seus fios de bronze. Seus braços me envolveram com força, e eu senti que meus pés descalços já não tocavam o chão.

Caímos em nossa cama ainda quentinha e com uma lentidão absurda, Edward puxou o laço do _hobby, _retirando-o em seguida. Usando o controle do som em seu criado-mudo, ele colocou a mesma música que estivemos cantando há instantes, para tocar bem baixinho.

.

**You're never gonna be alone** / _Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

**From this moment on** / _De agora em diante_

**If you ever feel like letting go** /_ Mesmo que você_ pense em desistir

**I won't let you fall** / _Não vou deixá-la cair_

**When all I hope is gone** / _Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida_

**I know that you can carry on** / _Eu sei que você pode continuar_

**We're gonna see the world on** / _Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos_

**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone** / _Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

.

Livrei-me da camisola de seda e o envolvi com meus braços e pernas; roçando meu centro, já ardentemente pulsante, na ereção – que rija como pedra – provocava uma fricção clitoriana inebriante.

Voltamos ao beijo profundo e intenso, com cada linha dos nossos corpos inexplicavelmente coladas.

Sem ar, Edward afastou-se, e eu deixei que a ponta dos meus dedos puxasse sua camiseta. Ele me ajudou nisso, antes de livrar-se da boxer clara, que já saía com uma pequena mancha do seu ansioso pré-gozo.

Minha calcinha não estava em melhor estado. Edward, porém, colou-se em mim novamente a fim de explorar meu pescoço com sua boca. Deixando um rastro úmido de mordidas, lambidas e sugadas, antes de sibilar ofegante no pequeno espaço do meu ponto supra-esternal:

– Você pode imaginar o quão absurdamente _louco_ por você eu tenho estado?... – sua voz estava estrangulada e rouca de desejo.

– Posso ter uma ideia, a comparar pelo meu próprio estado gotejante de semanas em expectativa por isto... – minha voz soou idêntica a um tele-sexo, e Edward grunhiu em resposta, quando diligente e categoricamente enfiou a língua em meu ponto supra-esternal, me fazendo gemer baixo e ondular o quadril de encontro ao duro membro, que se encaixando em minha intimidade, empurrou o algodão encharcado da calcinha pelos meus grandes lábios adentro.

Gemi um pouco mais alto. Ele me invadia com seu membro e língua, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e me mantendo levantada do colchão, para que meu corpo estivesse mais entregue para o que ele quisesse fazer comigo.

O pulsar em minha intimidade já beirava a dor física, quando Edward arrebentou a lateral rendada da minha calcinha com selvageria, e me penetrou lentamente, hiperventilando pesadamente. Sedenta por mais, ondulei meu quadril contra ele, que urrou tentando se concentrar:

– Tenha calma, meu amor... Não quero gozar antes da hora...

Mas, eu não conseguia me controlar. O pulsar flamejante entre minhas pernas não me permitia mais pensar com clareza. Num movimento simples, nós nos encaixamos totalmente, gemendo juntos em êxtase.

– _Bella...! Como você pode estar ainda mais apertada do que... antes?..._ – constatou ele, com voz estrangulada e embargada, uma vez que estocava negligente dentro de mim, me fazendo ver estrelas cadentes profusas no teto do quarto.

Foram poucos minutos para que Edward gozasse, gemendo alto e sem cuidado em meus ouvidos, antes de vir colar nossos lábios num beijo tão violento quanto desesperado, até que eu mesma hiperventilasse e gargalhasse em sua boca, incoerente.

– Acabamos de fazer um "papai-e-mamãe"!... – disse ele, rindo torto.

_O quê?..._ _Edward-Fucking-Cullen_ não me venha com essa agora!... Minha versão perva deu sinal de vida, eu apertei meus olhos em fendas e o empurrei com força, obrigando-o a inverter nossas posições. Levantei meu corpo, ficando de joelhos ao redor dele e, jogando meus cabelos de lado, do jeito mais sexy possível, rebati:

– Ainda não acabei com você por hoje, _papai_...

Minha provocação barata surtiu o efeito esperado. Sem se desconectar do meu corpo, pude sentir o membro dele enrijecer novamente entre meus músculos ainda febrilmente pulsantes.

Deixei rastros fracos das minhas unhas pela pele clara do seu peito definido e perfeito, antes de iniciar minha cavalgada no ritmo do meu desejo ainda insaciado. Edward urrou, cerrando os olhos, travando a mandíbula e agarrando meus quadris.

Logo seu corpo também viria de encontro ao meu; usando um impulso no quadril, de baixo para cima; em nosso ritmo frenético. Seu polegar veio esmagar meu nervo inchado, o que precipitou um orgasmo surpreendentemente arrebatador, dolorido e ardente por todo meu baixo ventre, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward berrava meu nome repetidamente como o pêndulo de um relógio que toca as doze badaladas para toda uma cidade ouvir.

Nem sei como os gêmeos não acordaram de novo!...

**.**

**TRECHO EM NARRATIVA EXTERNA**

**.**

O bebê do berço azul acordou primeiro. Bocejou largamente com sua rosada boquinha pequena e espreguiçou virando seu corpinho de lado a fim de se sentar. Era um menino de cabelos castanho-escuros, assim como os da sua mãe. Ele piscou algumas vezes e olhando ao redor de seu familiar mundinho, não encontrou sua jovem e linda mãe por perto.

Mas, olhando para o berço cor-de-rosa do outro lado do quarto, notou que sua irmãzinha ainda dormia angelicalmente.

Tudo estava no mais total silêncio, e ele tratou de escalar as grades de madeira do seu berço, usando os bichos de pelúcia para ganhar altura. Passou uma de suas perninhas gordinhas primeiro, e depois virou a outra descendo lentamente, até que seu pequeno e fofinho pé encontrasse apoio no colchão, por entre as grades.

Ele ficou parado e agarrado às grades do berço por alguns segundos e depois começou a descer a perninha direita, bem lentamente até tocar o chão. Satisfeito, o bebê conseguiu firmar seus dois pés no chão e engatinhar até o barco de sua irmã, a fim de acordá-la. Ele havia conseguido realizar essa manobra de saída do berço ontem, e estava feliz pela mamãe não ter descoberto, do contrário ela tiraria os bichinhos de pelúcia, e ele perderia seu ponto de apoio.

Ao lado do berço de sua irmã, ele segurou nas grades do mesmo para ficar de pé; e, enfiando o bracinho entre duas grades, deu tapinhas no rosto dela para que ela também acordasse.

Sua irmã gêmea não tinha os cabelos da cor do seu. O cabelo dela era como o do papai e da Tia Nessie, mas quando ela abriu os olhinhos para ele, os dois sorriram seus sorrisos desdentados – ou melhor, com apenas os dois dentinhos de baixo na frente –, e trocaram seus olhares idênticos.

Todos que conheciam os dois gêmeos – que já contavam com dez meses de vida – encantavam-se com a cor incomum dos olhos dos dois. Cor de âmbar iluminado, ou um mel inacreditavelmente claro, quase dourado. Havia quem jurasse que seus olhos ficavam dourados quando os gêmeos saíam para o banho de sol...!

A menina era incrivelmente fofa e linda. Uma mistura perfeita de sua mãe e seu pai. Só os olhos, assim como o irmão, eram usuais, raros. Mas perfeitos!...

Ela estava deitada de bruços, e empinou o bumbum a fim de se sentar no berço. Ambos estavam somente de fraldas. Na verdade, pareciam aqueles bebês que _fazem_ comerciais de fraldas descartáveis!...

Insegura quanto a sua capacidade de realizar a manobra que vira seu irmão fazer ontem, para descer do berço; ela balbuciou algo incompreensível para ele. Mas o menino apenas sinalizou chamando-a com a mão, do jeitinho que a mamãe fazia. Ela suspirou insegura e certa de que ele os colocaria em encrenca...!

Mas cedendo, engatinhou até seus próprios bichinhos de pelúcia e escalou a pequena montanha que eles faziam no canto do berço. Seu irmão a esperava sentado, olhando para o alto preocupado. Ela passou a primeira perninha, tão gordinha quanto à dele e lutou para se equilibrar sobre a madeira da fina grade de seu berço. O menino a chamou novamente com a mãozinha gordinha que abre e fecha.

Ela tomou coragem e passou a outra perninha. Porém, sem conseguir se segurar pelo tempo em que seu pé deslizava a procura de apoio, ela acabou se soltando e caindo bem encima de onde seu irmão gêmeo a aguardava. Os dois rolaram no felpudo carpete de seu quarto por um momento, depois se sentaram rapidamente e balançaram as cabecinhas para se livrar do susto da queda.

Não chegaram a se machucar realmente... A aventura matinal valeria à pena!... Não havia nem sinal do papai e da mamãe e eles precisavam encontrá-los...

Partiram engatinhando corajosamente na direção do corredor, e depois foram direto para o quarto dos pais.

Apostavam corrida, riam, balbuciavam coisas que ninguém jamais afirmaria fazer algum sentido, para um ou outro.

A porta do quarto de seus pais estava entreaberta, e os gêmeos não tiveram dificuldade em empurrá-la.

A menina quando viu seus pais, soltou uma deliciosa e infantil gargalhada de contentamento. O menino, ganhando a dianteira, conseguiu ficar de pé junto à cama de seus pais, e segurando com uma mão; usou a outra para aplicar tapinhas no braço do jovem leão da montanha que dormia, aconchegando sua linda morena nos braços.

Ele acordou assustado, mas teve certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho, quando escutou a doce e suave vozinha de sua filha – que também já ficava de pé, segurando em sua cama – chamando:

– _Mama... Papa..._

Ele riu alto e exclamou a fim de garantir que ela também acordasse para ver aquilo:

– _EJ! Renesmee!_ – a jovem mãe das crianças levantou a cabeça assustada balbuciando um _"O quê?"_, quando ele continuou. – Ainda são bebês, mas já estão vindo nos acordar pela manhã!... – ele exultava de felicidade. A jovem morena arfou levando a mão preocupada à boca, ao se dar conta da perigosa estripulia que seus gêmeos fizeram para chegar até ali.

Mas não pôde ficar realmente brava com eles... Seria impossível ralhar com aqueles dois rostinhos sorridentes e orgulhosos de seu feito, que gargalhavam sem parar com as brincadeiras do papai, puxando-os para cima da cama.

Ela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, e deixou um sorriso idiota espalhar-se pelo seu lindo rosto de porcelana ao constatar o quanto era...

Abençoada?... Sortuda?... Feliz?...

Talvez tudo isso!... Não importava realmente. Nenhuma palavra, de fato, podia explicar...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Era o nosso habitual _happy hour_ mensal de sexta-feira, na minha casa.

Ao entrar no hall do meu prédio, na TriBeCa – New York, encontrei com Jake e Nessie, que se despediam. Passariam este final de semana em Atlantic City, com Phil e Stella, pois nas férias – que já se aproximavam – iriam para Jacksonville. Nessie, finalmente, conheceria o sogrão! Billy Black...!

Sorri ao constatar o quanto meu melhor amigo e minha irmã eram felizes aqui, juntos. Morávamos no mesmo prédio. Ele continuava com seu curso na NYU, e inclusive ainda jogava no time de futebol da mesma. Ela havia terminado a _high school_ (seu baile e formatura seriam daqui a duas semanas!), estava definitivamente curada da anorexia, e estudava dança e balé em _Julliard_.

Pensando nisso, saí do elevador no andar dos nossos _lofts_, o meu e o da minha irmã; e enquanto abria a porta já podia escutar o falatório e o som tocando _Adele_ lá dentro.

Dei de cara com Carlisle e Esme que tinham vindo buscar os gêmeos para passar o final de semana com eles, Charlie e Sue em Forks.

Acontece que Jasper e Alice se casaram há quase dois meses. Meu pai veio para a cerimônia e conheceu a milionária benemérita da Universidade de New York: Sue Clearwater. Eles estão namorando desde então, e Charlie tem passado muito tempo na casa de campo dela, em Forks; de onde ela inclusive já conhecia os Cullens. Ele adorou o clima chuvoso de lá! Bem diferente do calor escaldante da Flórida...

Alice insiste que meu pai foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para a viúva e solitária Sue, pois só assim ela pararia de procurar por jovens gigolôs, como o falecido James.

Abracei e beijei muito cada um dos meus bebês, repeti todas as recomendações que já havia despejado sobre a Esme, e com um nó em minha garganta, deixei que a porta se fechasse atrás de mim. Tinha certeza de que morreria de saudades deles até domingo a noite, mas eles já não dependiam tanto de mim, agora que estavam desmamados. Edward e eu poderíamos namorar um pouco a sós.

Mas não essa noite...! Estavam todos lá para a nossa reuniãozinha mensal, a brecha obrigatória em nossas agendas insanas.

_Alisper_: completos, realizados e felizes. Principalmente Alice que retornara ao seu curso de Moda.

Rose – brilhante estudante de Engenharia Automotiva, e tentando uma reaproximação com seus pais – e Emmett, o mesmo _bon vivant_ de sempre!

E, por fim... Havia Edward!...

Ele veio ao meu encontro. Rindo torto, caminhando lenta e cadenciadamente como um predador felino. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Jamais deixaria de perder...

Enlacei seu pescoço no instante em que seus braços fortes me envolveram a cintura.

Nossos lábios se tocaram num beijo suave e delicioso.

– Como foi seu dia?... – murmurou ele, ainda em meus lábios.

– Produtivo... – sibilei, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo seu cheiro em minha língua.

– Posso garantir que a noite será muito mais... – soprou Edward. Sorri.

Jasper pigarreou alto. Edward me afastou cedo demais.

Fui cumprimentar os outros, quando senti um delicioso cheiro que vinha da minha cozinha. Não era nada salgado, talvez algo com chocolate... Eu não podia ter certeza.

– Humm... O cheiro está bom! Quem está cozinhando? – minha cabeça virou por reflexo para a porta da cozinha, mas estava misteriosamente fechada. Senti minha testa franzir.

– Emmett... – gemeu Rose antes de me abraçar. – Ele está fazendo o maior mistério por toda a semana... Disse que tem uma surpresa...! – mas o que poderia ser?... Nem Rose sabe!...

Meus olhos faiscaram para a mesa de centro da sala, notando uma pequena caixa dos correios sobre ela.

– O que é aquilo, Edward? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Uma encomenda do seu pai. Chegou esta tarde... – respondeu ele já distraído, conversando com Jasper assuntos da banda, shows agendados, eventos...

Peguei a caixa e comecei a abrir rapidamente. Como Charlie me manda algo assim, e nem menciona nada por telefone?... Que estranho!... Parecia algo importante...

Dentro da caixa havia um bilhete dobrado, onde reconheci a caligrafia do meu pai, e um livro envelhecido que nunca vi antes; mas parecia um diário. Alice e Rose aproximaram-se curiosas.

Li primeiro o bilhete do meu pai. Ali devia ter alguma explicação para aquilo:

_._

"_Querida Bella,_

_Estive arrumando o sótão e encontrei alguns pertences de sua mãe. Nada demais... Roupas e sapatos antigos, muitos cartões postais e este diário do ano de 1986._

_O diário realmente me chamou a atenção, e achei que você e sua irmã gostariam de saber o que Renée andou aprontando pela Europa neste verão!..._

_Leiam e se divirtam! Eu ri bastante...! Senti saudades dela!_

_Atenciosamente, Charlie Swan."_

_._

Ri da formalidade do meu pai no final do bilhete, enquanto abria e folheava o diário, intrigada. Não sabia desta viagem!... _Mas que droga!_ Será que a fonte de segredos de Renée é inesgotável!...

Edward e Jasper finalmente se aproximaram curiosos.

– O que é isso, amor? – perguntou ele, me envolvendo por trás.

– Mais uma relíquia de _D. Renée_... – soltei um tanto irônica, folheando. – Pelo visto, minha mãe também teve sua viagem de final da _high school_. – concluí.

O diário estava bem amarelado pelo tempo, e seguia bem o estilo da minha mãe. Muitas citações de músicas e poesias, descrições de lugares onde ela esteve e... Alguns códigos... Desenhos de símbolos... Pistas de algo que estaria escondido em algum lugar do Velho Mundo!... Não era muito evidente, mas...

– Parece que sua mãe descobriu ou escondeu algo nessa viagem, e deixou pistas pelo caminho, a partir de algumas coisas que você tem aí... – concluiu Rose confusa, mas em consonância com o que eu mesma havia entendido daquilo.

– _Veja!_ – apontou Alice. – O ponto inicial é em Portugal... Mas parece que sua mãe rodou por toda a Europa naquele verão...!

No final havia muitas folhas vazias e em branco. O diário estava inacabado, assim como o velho 'mapa' do verão de 2010, que Nessie guardava com ela. Renée e seus assuntos inacabados...!

Um _insight_ me ocorreu num clarão, e eu rapidamente fui para a última folha em branco, onde encontrei um fundo falso bem parecido com o que havia no outro. Alice ofegou. Busquei o olhar de Edward e relembrando aquela noite na fogueira em Phoenix, rasguei a última folha que tampava o buraquinho, para descobrir ali, um pequeno molho de chaves. Eram ao todo dez chaves de metal e bem pequenas.

O que abriam? Para que serviam? Eu não fazia a menor ideia... Só indo a Europa para... _Saber...?_

Meu estômago afundou-se gelado quando me lembrei. Os _Iridescent__skins_ sairiam em turnê pela Europa em muito breve. Eu inclusive já estremecia de saudades de Edward só de pensar nisso!... Ele vinha insistindo para que eu e os gêmeos o acompanhássemos. Dizia que definharia e morreria de saudades...! Mas, eu estava muito hesitante e só prometi uma visita rápida em Londres ou Berlim. Minha agenda estava impossível com o lançamento do segundo livro da minha Saga.

Mas, agora...

Edward, enxergando exatamente o brilho da ideia em meu olhar, sorriu torto e declarou exultante:

– Você vem a Europa comigo...!

Alice e Rose nos olharam incrédulas por um momento antes que Alice avisasse:

– A Angela vai surtar!... – balançando a cabeça, enfática.

Dei de ombros considerando gravemente, mas não tive tempo para dar uma palavra final. Emmett abriu ruidosamente a porta da cozinha, e usando um avental e um chapelão comprido de _chef_ de cozinha, adentrou a sala trazendo um enorme tabuleiro cheio de perfumados _cookies_ de chocolate.

– _Finalmente acertei!..._ – guinchou ele, sorrindo todo cheio de si e com suas covinhas de menino levado à mostra.

Alice levou a mãozinha tampando o "O" que sua boca formava; Rose tampou os olhos, corando; Jasper e Edward entreolharam-se significativamente. Aposto que todos se lembraram da mesma coisa que eu: a noite dos _cookies_ de chocolate psicotrópicos no Texas.

– Finalmente acertei... – repetiu ele, olhos azuis brilhando muito. – É a segunda vez que tento fazer! Consegui uma receita e a testei pela primeira vez, quando você foi visitar seus pais no mês passado... – ele explicou para Rose rapidamente, mas ainda falava com todos nós. – A primeira não deu certo, só consegui uma tremenda dor de barriga!... Mas agora... Eu sinto... Eu _sei_ que está certo! Quem será o primeiro a experimentar?...

Todos hesitávamos. Edward fez a pergunta que não queria calar:

– Em, onde você conseguiu?... Er... A matéria-prima?... – Emmett deu de ombros, desfazendo.

– Só alguns contatos...! Nada demais... Nem precisa de tanto assim!... – fizemos uma pausa. O cheiro estava muito bom; comecei a, de fato, salivar. Ele pressionou. – E aí? Vão ou não provar?...

Edward esticou a mão a fim de pegar um biscoito, me encarando de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu enruguei as minhas para ele, reprovando. Mas, logo Jasper o acompanhou; seguido de Alice. Rose e eu ainda hesitávamos. Emmett reclamou principalmente com ela:

– Ah, qual é...?

Rose suspirou profundamente e pegou um. Não tive outra escolha, acabei pegando um _cookie_ e levando a boca sem contemporizar muito. Edward já havia até devorado o seu, quando elogiou:

– Está _perfeitamente idêntico_ ao da Emily Brennan!...

Cada um comeu o seu, e concordamos que ao menos o sabor estava realmente bem parecido. Só restava saber se o efeito também seria o mesmo...!

Sentamos ao redor da mesinha de centro, conversando sobre a nova descoberta a respeito do passado de minha mãe, e o diário dela que Charlie me mandara.

Com certeza, eu teria de cumprir com alguns compromissos de trabalho, e cancelar outros. Mas, a estrada estava me chamando!... Eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar um chamado da estrada...!

– Você está realmente considerando...? – perguntou Alice com uma serenidade atípica. Confirmei com a cabeça.

– Este diário diz tudo e não diz nada ao mesmo tempo... Você percebeu isso, não é? – sorri. Então, ela também tinha notado. Renée deixava claro que havia um segredo escondido ou guardado ou até protegido por ela na Europa no verão de 86, mas não dizia exatamente _o que_ _era_. O que só me deixava mais louca de curiosidade!...

Edward começou a gargalhar sozinho e eu tive certeza que os biscoitos começavam a fazer efeito... Bem que ele disse que minha noite seria produtiva!...

Logo sua risada nos contagiaria a todos, e eu me permiti esquecer um pouco (por enquanto!) meus novos planos para o próximo verão...

Emmett novamente foi o primeiro a se livrar de suas roupas, e a familiar sensação de pisar em nuvens começou como um torpor que correu alucinado pelos nossos membros e em cada parte do nosso corpo.

Agora, eu só queria me deixar envolver pelos braços da inconsciência, e me sentindo leve e dormente; realizar um terço das loucuras que eu jamais cogitaria...

Sequer me dei conta de como aconteceu, mas eu de fato, também já não estava mais vestida. Arfei sentindo o calor que se irradiava por cada terminação nervosa, assim que Edward me tocou, e me entreguei ao sonho bom que compartilharíamos todos juntos.

Como um tributo ou uma homenagem ao verão que mudou totalmente o rumo da minha vida... O meu inesquecível verão de autodescoberta...

Senti lábios doces e femininos sugando meus ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que era invadida pelos irmãos... Estava incoerente... _Zonza!..._

Não importava quantas loucuras nós fizéssemos, sempre teríamos uns aos outros. Os seis. Sempre juntos...

Não importava o quanto cada casal ali pertencesse inexoravelmente um ao outro. O vínculo formado por este grupo de seis jovens, ridícula e absurdamente apaixonados, não poderia ser facilmente rompido; porque fora formado na estrada...

E algo que nasce na estrada é infinito em sua beleza, plenitude e amor... É _eterno_.

**.**

**FIM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: Agradecimentos:**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, ao meu amor! Pela sua paciência...! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Obrigada à todas as minhas leitoras fofas e queridas do Orkut! Que upavam este tpc e me incentivavam em todas as vezes que eu quis desistir de tudo!**_

_**Obrigada à minha querida Lorena Lima! Leitora, excelente autora e amiga de Nyah!, que tão gentilmente fez a capa para esta fic, sem que eu sequer pedisse! Fez só pq lia e curtia a história!**_

_**Obrigada às queridas Luna Stew, Nessinha Cullen, Alice's Doll, maylovely, Jovannacullen, in love ML - leitoras queridas daqui do ! Não sei se vcs receberam minhas respostas às suas reviews do último cap, flores... Pois o site mudou todo o sistema de msg! Portanto, me avisem nas reviews deste cap., e sintam-se beijadas! *-***_

_**Bjokas estaladas para as desesperadas e lindas meninas do Nyah: ana-candeo, liviagabi4, annecherry523, daninha, rita_portugal, CarolinaChuff, MillaCullen, lucrepusculo, Mariza, celeguedes, Back_Deia, erika cunha, Carla-, e jheniffer - que fez a sexta recomendação à minha fic! Obrigada à todas!**_

_**Obrigada à minha autora favorita: Loa Estivalett, pela recomendação às minhas fics em seu blog! Fiquei super emocionada!**_

_**Não vão rir de mim, mas tenho que agradecer ao Google Maps! kkkkkkkkkkk Sem ele não teria como escrever essa fic!**_

_**Obrigada tbm a todas as músicas e poesias que me inspiraram ao longo dessa jornada!**_

_**Espero que vcs tenham gostado do final, meninas! Por favor, comentem! Reli a fic toda na semana passada, e queria saber de qual parte cada uma de vcs gostou mais! Me contem por review, okay?**_

_**Vou postar ainda o FB deletado, mas tenham paciência. Preciso fechar o primeiro cap da nova fic! Ela ainda nem estreou aqui... :(**_

_**Mas, eu ainda volto!**_  
_**bjokas e vlw! *-***_


	26. CENA EXTRA  PÓSZAFRINA'S

_**N/A: Ooooooiêêêêê! Volteeeiiii!**_  
_** Eu prometi, não prometi?**_  
_** Eu sei... Demorei muuuiitoooo! Mas o importante é que eu vim! =D**_  
_** .**_  
_** Bom, vamos ao que interessa! Trago esta noite o FB deletado! Na vdd, ele foi todo escrito! ahsuahsuahs Pois apesar de ter sido suprimido de um EPOV, a narrativa está em 3ª pessoa! Só pra lembrar as esquecidinhas, esta cena traz o que aconteceu entre eles na sala da casa do coitado do Phil (durante sua ausência, é claro!), quando eles chegam da balada no Zafrina's no cap. 19! Só lembrando tbm que os personagens convidados de Kerouac ainda estão junto com eles! ;)**_  
_** .**_  
_** Leiam escutando a música perfeita que está neste link aqui:**_  
_** .**_  
_** http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/sade/34825/traducao(*)html**_  
_** .**_  
_** E divirtam-se! Nos vemos lá embaixo nas notas finais! ;D**_

* * *

.

~ CENA EXTRA ~ PÓS-ZAFRINA'S

Tentaram entrar sem fazer barulho, mas falharam miseravelmente. Tropeçaram ainda ébrios, em direção aos confortáveis estofados e tapete da sala. O urso afastou-se dos outros por um momento a fim de buscar preservativos e um frasquinho com um óleo aromático e lubrificante.

Os outros não esperaram por ele. Quando ele retornou à sala; a baixinha, sua irmã já havia jogado para o chão todos os objetos e bibelôs da mesinha de centro, para que Marylou – a loira-morango – pudesse deitar-se nela.

A jovem esposa de Dean Moriaty abriu muito suas pernas, e permitiu que todos ali lhe perscrutassem a intimidade muito molhada e flamejante de desejo. Numa batida de coração, todas as bocas avançaram vorazes sobre ela; como se ela fosse uma montanha de arroz perante sete japoneses ávidos e famintos.

O urso viu que o leão da montanha uniu seus lábios aos dela violentamente. Sua namorada – a linda morena de cabelos de mogno – avançou-lhe no seio direito; alternando chupões, lambidas e mordidas muito leves no rosado mamilo. Enquanto sua própria namorada loira ocupava-se do seio esquerdo, lambendo-o com a pontinha de sua língua e provocando-o com olhares sacanas no processo.

– _Porra..._ – sibilou; com seu próprio membro já se contorcendo.

Sal Paradise contemplava todo aquele louco espetáculo, enquanto aplicava beijinhos muito molhados na macia pele do abdômen de Marylou; que tinha seu próprio marido com a boca entre suas pernas, devolvendo-lhe o oral que ela o presenteara minutos atrás, na caçamba da pick up.

A baixinha com rosto de elfo arrastava a ponta de seu dedo no clitóris intumescido da garota sobre a mesinha; enquanto seu namorado, o músico lindo e loiro, enfiava a língua molhada em um dos ouvidos da pequena senhora Moriaty.

O urso assistindo tudo aquilo, sorriu largamente com uma nova e rápida ideia em sua cabeça, e encaminhou-se para a poltrona que estava vazia, bem atrás da namorada de seu irmão. Ele já tinha um objetivo mais premente...! A garota de seu irmão havia feito uma confissão no excitante jogo que eles estiveram envolvidos na boate, e ele não deixaria aquilo passar em branco!...

Assim, tão logo ele tenha se acomodado e esticado o preservativo com dificuldade em seu absurdamente duro, enorme e grosso membro; ele abaixou-se e a puxou para o seu colo, sem dificuldade.

– Vem aqui cunhadinha... Senta aqui no meu pau e vamos realizar essa pequena fantasia...

Ela soltou um guincho baixo com o susto, no entanto qualquer som adicional que sua garganta pudesse ensaiar foi abafado pela boca de seu cunhado que se colou a sua intensamente; no mesmo instante em que a loira amorangada gemia alucinadamente alto alcançando o clímax sobre a mesinha de centro.

Seu marido afastou a boca cheia do néctar que ela expulsara, a qual foi imediatamente atacada pela baixinha com rosto de elfo, que o puxou sedenta por sentir-lhe o sabor da loira-morango, diretamente de sua língua. O corpo dele estremeceu com este gesto e eles caíram embolando-se no tapete da sala desesperadamente. Foi somente o tempo de alcançar um dos preservativos do urso e desenrolá-lo para invadir o pequeno e esguio corpo que se moldava ao seu, em estocadas tanto firmes quanto ágeis.

– _APERTA... YEAH... ASSIM..._ – a baixinha gritava, sob Dean, inebriada de luxúria...

Sem se abalar com nada disso, o leão da montanha deixou que o músico loiro cuidasse da mulher sobre a mesinha de centro e foi amontoar almofadas atrás de sua namorada que já era invadida lentamente pela anaconda de seu irmão. O urso deslizava sua assustadora extensão na intimidade absurdamente untada dela, que gemia baixo e de ébrios olhos fechados.

Seu namorado, vindo por trás, não trazia o membro encoberto pelo preservativo... Ele não precisava usar aquilo com ela...!

– Amor... quero ser o primeiro aqui também... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, preparando-a para a invasão que viria, arrastando seu dedo médio bem na entrada traseira dela por alguns minutos.

A morena gemeu alto e mordeu seu lábio inferior em antecipação. Ele, em seguida, apenas espalhou um pouco do lubrificante sobre sua extensão e tratou de enterrá-la em sua namorada, com lentidão exagerada. Ela parou de respirar por um momento, depois gritou, gargalhou incoerente e arranhou as costas do urso; ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão direita voou para trás de si, numa busca insensata pelos cabelos de bronze de seu namorado.

No sofá em frente, outro improvável casal trocado também se encontraria impetuosamente. Tratava-se da linda loira dourada e _Sal-fucking-Paradise_. Ele se jogara ali exibindo o membro ereto que apontava ao alto suplicando a atenção de alguém. Contrita com aquela imagem a loira resolveu atender-lhes os pedidos silenciosos. Ela ajoelhou no chão de frente para Sal e seu membro-pidão, e usando as duas mãos uniu seus fartos seios. Depois erguendo seu corpo, mas ainda de joelhos, ela se encaixou entre as pernas dele e usou seus seios, firmemente presos pelas suas mãos, para friccionar o membro do misterioso Sal; cuja cabeça caiu para trás, com um gemido rouco ecoando de sua garganta, ao constatar a maciez da pele alva e dos seios fartos que eram capazes de apertar seu pervertido membro para baixo e para cima, nos movimentos que a deliciosa loira fazia, fitando-o com o olhar mais sacana que ele já viu.

Libertando-se do voluptuoso beijo do músico loiro em sua boca, e hipnotizada por Sal e a loira; Marylou arrastou-se até o sofá a fim de participar daquela sacanagem... Ela distribuiu beijos no pescoço e colo da loira, abraçando-a por trás, ao mesmo tempo em que seu indicador e seu polegar da mão direita envolveram a base do membro de Sal, fazendo-o uivar alucinado de prazer. Marylou deixou que sua língua roçasse na rosada glande que aparecia e sumia por entre os seios da outra loira, à medida que esta movia seu corpo.

O músico loiro não se deixou abater por aparentemente estar sobrando. Ele se levantou e foi selar o corpo da morena hermeticamente...

Os dois irmãos já sincronizavam seus movimentos dentro dela, sendo separados apenas pelas membranas de seu corpo que ecoavam o prazer em espasmos tão doloridos quanto viciantes; não obstante o efeito analgésico do álcool etílico em seu corpo.

O loiro aproximou-se silenciosamente da lateral da poltrona e num gesto tão másculo quanto gentil, puxou o rosto da transtornada morena na direção de sua ereção. Apesar de seus gemidos, ela o abocanhou profundamente e permitiu que ele lhe fodesse a boca, ao mesmo tempo em que era invadida de frente pela anaconda inquieta do urso e arrombada por trás pelo enorme membro do leão da montanha, que há alguns dias a deflorara. Seus pequenos lábios anelaram-lhe o membro para cima e para baixo, e desesperado por mais, ele usou uma mão para mantê-la ali enquanto ele estocava rebolando.

– _Caralho, Bella..._ – imprecou baixinho.

A morena não realizava somente o fetiche de ser possuída pelos dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo... Ela tinha suas três entradas ocupadas... Preenchidas. Suas órbitas giravam de prazer indescritível. Seus ouvidos percebiam – apesar da embriaguez – os sons guturais que cada garganta ali emitia num erótico coro. Seu olfato conhecia o cheiro da perversão que se espalhava pela sala...

Sexo libertino e grupal.

Os gemidos do inusitado casal no tapete tornaram-se assustadoramente altos. A baixinha tinha o rosto desfigurado de êxtase, pois Dean Moriaty se chocava nela brutalmente, e em velocidade impossível. Ela não podia estar amando menos aquilo...! Sua intimidade o mordia com intensidade, fazendo com que o membro do loiro se tornasse ainda mais rígido dentro dela.

Marylou usou sua outra mão para invadir com dois dígitos a intimidade exposta da linda loira por trás, e esta corada de desejo, rebolava ainda permitindo que o membro de Sal fodesse seus fartos seios apertados por ela. Eles se moviam com tanto vigor e em sincronia tão perfeita, que as bolas dele se chocavam na boca do estômago dela vez após outra e ritmadamente.

Entretanto, o casal no chão foi o primeiro a experimentar o segundo êxtase da noite, gemendo obscenidades arfantes e entrecortadas. Para caírem lânguidos esparramados e suados no tapete persa.

Sal Paradise também não duraria muito tempo... Não com a pressão na base de seu membro feita por Marylou... Gemendo rouco e ensandecido ele derramou seu líquido no colo alvo da loira, que soltou seus seios para que ele lambuzasse e melasse tudo ali com o membro que ainda estava rijo. A intimidade dela, por sua vez, apertava os dedos da outra, ainda enterrados em sua carne; quando as bocas das duas se colaram voluptuosamente.

Mas ainda viria o clímax mais fodástico daquela loucura...

A _tupperware party_ chegava a termo na poltrona em frente. A morena teve cinco segundos de experiência extracorpórea quando seu corpo foi inundado pelos três membros que a fodiam. Do loiro ela engoliu tudo o quanto lhe fora oferecido, entre os gemidos abafados de sua garganta. O urso tremia incontrolável de prazer absurdo quando recheou o preservativo dentro dela. Seu namorado preencheu-lhe a entrada traseira sofregamente, sem deixar de distribuir beijos molhados em sua nuca, e lembrá-la do seu amor tão profundo quanto livre de posses e outras mesquinharias... Sim! Ela acabara de compartilhá-la... Mas seu desejo era única e exclusivamente que _ela_ obtivesse prazer...

Ela, porém, teria de interromper tudo aquilo bruscamente e desvencilhando-se dos corpos conectados ao dela, pôs-se de pé com alguma dificuldade e correu para o lavabo, cobrindo a boca e demonstrando que todas aquelas tequilas estavam voltando em erupção...

Os três se entreolharam preocupados por um segundo. Pois, logo o leão da montanha levantaria correndo e a seguiria preocupado. Aos poucos cada casal se buscou novamente, para o aconchego do sono que chegava.

Sal Paradise adormeceu com o membro melado e exposto no mesmo lugar onde gozou. O músico loiro substituiu Dean Moriaty ao lado de sua baixinha no tapete; e os cônjuges se aninharam no sofá. O urso e sua loira desmaiaram abraçados do outro lado do tapete, em meio às muitas almofadas.

Quando o leão da montanha saiu do banheiro, carregando o corpo gelatinoso de sua namorada nos braços, a sala já era penumbra acinzentada e quietude novamente. Ele a levou para o quarto, e não pôde se impedir de possuí-la mais uma vez embaixo do chuveiro do banho. Sua fenda estava tão apertada com o usual inchaço... O corpo dela estava tão entregue e confiante nele... A água era tão morna e o sabonete que fazia seus corpos deslizarem tão perfumado...

Talvez ela não se lembrasse exatamente deste momento só deles, mas o fato é que foi _ali_, naquele instante íntimo e terno de veneração pós-perversão, que um lindo casal de gêmeos fora, inadvertida e deliciosamente, concebido...

.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Bem... Então... Todo mundo vivo por aí? =D**_  
_** Espero que tenha sido bom pra vcs! ahsuahsuahsuahs**_  
_** .**_  
_** Sobre o atraso, gente; não há mto o que falar... Além de desanimada com essa fic, por causa de algumas coisas chatas que andaram acontecendo aqui; eu tbm ando mto envolvida com meu novo projeto "I AM BELLA SWAN OR... SASHA FIERCE?". Estou trabalhando mto nela e fiquei mto triste pq várias leitoras daqui, sequer passaram lá pra dar um alô... =(**_  
_** Mas tudo bem...! ^^ Cada um lê o que quer, né?**_  
_** .**_  
_** Qto à 2nd season de OTR com a "Aventura na Europa" tenho a dizer que ELA SAI e será postada aqui neste link msmo! Vou dar continuidade aqui msmo, pq para ler a segunda, precisa ter lido a primeira!**_  
_** Ainda não tenho sinopse e nem previsão de estreia... Só tenho a prometer que sai... Já estou pensando nela com carinho e qdo a inspiração bater forte, eu começo a escrever e postar!**_  
_** Portanto, aguardem! ;)**_  
_** .**_  
_** Obrigada por terem acompanhado, esperado e lido!**_  
_** Agora... será que mereço reviews? O.O**_  
_** ahsuahsuahs Bjokas estaladas! *.***_  
_** .**_  
_** PS.: Estou com saudades de vcs...! *-***_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_


	27. Prólogo 2nd Season

ON THE ROAD 2nd SEASON – AVENTURA NA EUROPA

.

**Sinopse**

**.  
**

_Que loucas aventuras Renée teria vivido durante o verão de 1986?..._

_Que segredos aquele diário esconde? O que seria aberto pelas dez pequenas chaves, escondidas por tanto tempo naquelas páginas amareladas?..._

_Agora não se trata mais da busca por liberdade e auto-descoberta. Trata-se de abandonar a adolescência e desvendar um novo ciclo. Agora não se trata mais de encontrar o primeiro e irremediável amor. Trata-se de reafirmar este sentimento e conciliá-lo com suas bem-sucedidas e famosas carreiras, suas famílias e seus gêmeos; apesar de todos os golpes de seus inimigos. Agora não se trata mais de descobrir e encontrar o tesouro perdido por Renée. Trata-se de protegê-la e ajudá-la a superar seus próprios obstáculos._

_Mas como conseguir tanto em apenas um verão, quando se tem os astutos olhos de uma ave de rapina espreitando cada movimento seu e preparando-se para dar o bote?_

_Como fazer uma mente insana e amargurada entender que você **não é** a sua mãe?..._

_A estrada a estava chamando novamente e Bella não poderia, simplesmente, ignorar este chamado..._

.

* * *

_**N/A: Oiêêê! :D Não prometi que voltava?**_

_**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura! *-***_

.

* * *

.

PRÓLOGO

.

"_Minha vida não foi um romance...  
Nunca tive até hoje um segredo.  
Se me amas, não digas, que morro  
De surpresa… de encanto… de medo...  
Minha vida não foi um romance...  
Minha vida passou por passar.  
Se não amas, não finjas, que vivo  
Esperando um amor para amar.  
Minha vida não foi um romance...  
Pobre vida… passou sem enredo...  
Glória a ti que me enches a vida  
De surpresa, de encanto, de medo!  
Minha vida não foi um romance...  
Ai de mim… Já se ia acabar!  
Pobre vida que toda depende  
De um sorriso... de um gesto... um olhar..._

_._

_**(Mário Quintana)**_

.

Mais uma manhã vazia... Ele sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira giratória, atrás da mesa de trabalho e voltando-se para a vidraça da grande janela de sua sala – a sala do presidente de um dos maiores grupos de empresas de toda a Europa –; tragou lentamente em seu charuto cubano, enquanto apreciava o pátio do enorme arranha-céu da janela de sua cobertura.

Os carros lá embaixo pareciam de brinquedo. As pessoas eram como formigas que ele poderia esmagar com suas mãos cerradas em punhos.

E isso sequer seria uma metáfora...

Aos 43 anos de uma sobrevida entre a amargura, o ódio, a saudade e a mágoa; ele trocaria todo seu dinheiro e império cibernético pela chance de voltar vinte e cinco anos no tempo e reencontrar os olhos castanhos pelos quais ele, um dia, se apaixonou...

Ele entregaria sua vida e venderia sua alma pela oportunidade de voltar ao passado e poder fazer tudo diferente. Ele trocaria a vida do próprio filho com a esposa que ele nunca amou; por reviver apenas um instante com a garota que mudou o rumo de sua existência.

Numa análise superficial, não se podiam precisar quantos anos ele já havia vivido. Pois mantinha o charme e a beleza de outros tempos. Ninguém poderia indicar-lhe a idade que ele não aparentava, nenhuma mulher resistia à beleza mácula nos traços finos e firmes ao mesmo tempo, o ângulo de noventa graus no maxilar, a boca fina levemente arredondada no lábio inferior sobre o queixo bem recortado em trapézio. Tudo isso sobre a pele alva e perfeita, e a barba cerrada fazia com que as mulheres se colocassem aos seus pés, as quais ele usava e depois jogava fora como se faz com um copo descartável.

E isso seria assim, apesar do dinheiro e do poder que tinha em mãos.

Quando a única garota que amou voltou para seu país ao final do verão, jurando que eles jamais se veriam novamente, levou tudo consigo... O primeiro e inocente amor... a vontade de viver... a ilusão do sonho... a luz dos seus olhos azuis, agora secos e gélidos. Sem sentimento. Principalmente após aniquilar com a vida do responsável direto por sua desdita...

Contemplou o gramado lá embaixo que, graciosamente cortado, exibia o logotipo conhecido mundialmente: _GD Inc_.

A fortuna jamais seria gasta num centavo que fosse para buscar encontrar o amor que lhe tirou tudo. Pois ele sabia que enquanto os cadeados permanecessem intocados, o segredo deles estaria guardado. E ela ainda não estava pronta para assumir o amor proibido deles...

Somente _ela_ possuía as dez chaves para abri-los...

Além dele mesmo, somente _ela_ sabia onde encontrá-los...

E no dia que ela mudasse de ideia e viesse abrir o primeiro – que haveria de levar ao segundo, e deste ao terceiro e assim por diante – ele ficaria sabendo...

A mão firme bateu duas vezes em sua porta e só poderia ser uma pessoa: seu fiel cão de guarda. O único autorizado a incomodá-lo em sua sala, sem ser anunciado pela secretária.

Sem que nenhuma palavra precisasse ser dita, o enorme chefe da segurança adentrou o recinto; trajado de terno, camisa e gravata pretos, óculos escuros, apesar do ambiente fechado, mas _clean_ e naturalmente luminoso, pelo sol fraco da manhã que invadia as vidraças das grandes janelas.

– Recebi notícias de que o alarme silencioso soou ontem pela manhã na cidade do Porto. O primeiro cadeado foi aberto, senhor... – informou friamente, sem sequer imaginar a onda de adrenalina que varreria cada sinapse nervosa de seu interlocutor, sentado atrás da mesa.

Sua espera de vinte e cinco anos chegara a termo...

No entanto, sua única reação seria o sutil e frio apertar dos olhos desprovidos de luz.

– Como ela está?... – inquiriu admirando a foto dela em preto e branco*, que sempre adornou sua mesa de trabalho; mesmo enquanto sua sofrida e finada esposa ainda era viva.

– Não se trata dela, senhor... É jovem demais para que seja ela...

A reação agora demonstrou alguma surpresa, tingida de decepção.

– _Quem então?_ – exigiu, testa vincada. Voz tensa.

O competente cão de guarda foi categórico. É claro que ele já havia checado:

– Ao que parece trata-se da filha dela...

Uma veia pulsou em sua têmpora direita e ele cerrou as duas mãos em punho, com desgosto... Sem saber exatamente como descrever os sentimentos que o acometeram de repente. Raiva. Ciúmes. Inveja... do homem que teve uma filha com a mulher que ele esperou sua vida inteira.

O cão de guarda acrescentou friamente:

– Seu nome é Isabella Marie Swan...

Ele ruminou aquela informação por alguns infindáveis segundos, depois latiu, exasperado:

– _PODE IR..._

O cão de guarda saiu prontamente, fechando – silenciosamente – atrás de si, a porta de madeira, cuja plaquinha dourada trazia a seguinte inscrição gravada:

"_SR. GEORGES DUROY – PRESIDENTE EXECUTIVO"_

_._

* * *

_._

_**N/A: * - a foto em preto e branco pode ser encontrada aqui:**_

_**http(**)/www(*)qpicture(*)com/artist/mary-elizabeth-winstead/image-mary-elizabeth-winstead-359367**_

_**Portanto, a young Renée é a fofa Mary Elizabeth Winstead! :)  
**_

___**Bom, volto daqui a pouco para postar o 1º Capítulo! ;)**_

___**Bjokas! ;**  
**_


	28. Waiting for the End

**N/A: Bom, como prometido, 1ª cap da 2nd season hj ainda! :)**

**Aqui retomamos nossos principais POV's: Bella, Edward e Nessie! Mas nesta segunda temporada teremos mais trechos em narrativa externa! Tantos que nem vou ficar avisando antes, não! Okay? :D**

**Este tem trilha sonora! Por favor, carreguem e ouçam... *-***

**http(**)/www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=uUFSFjDHi8c**

**Boa leitura! ;)**

.

* * *

.

WAITING FOR THE END

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

O terminal aéreo estava agitado a nossa volta, mas Edward e eu pudemos esquecer-nos de tudo e nos trancar por alguns minutos em nossa bolha. Ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e colou sua testa na minha:

– Serão somente estes shows em Las Vegas e Los Angeles e depois nós vamos nos encontrar em Barcelona... – sibilou; como se convencesse mais a si próprio do que a mim.

Eu estava resignada. Sabia que nos encontraríamos em breve na Europa. Minha despedida dos nossos gêmeos no dia seguinte seria muito mais dolorida e difícil do que esta. Não que eu fosse deixá-lo saber disso!...

Edward colou nossos lábios e eu inspirei longamente enquanto nos beijávamos, arquivando mais uma vez seu cheiro à minha memória. Permiti que minhas mãos se espalhassem na textura macia dos seus cabelos e que meu corpo se aquecesse no calor que emanava do corpo dele de encontro ao meu.

– _Mamã... Mamã..._ – foi o som baixo e suave da voz de Renesmee que me fez acordar daquele devaneio em forma de beijo.

Obriguei-me a expirar o ar que eu represava e o empurrei delicadamente. Girei minha cabeça e sorri para nossa filhinha no colo de Alice; senti que o nariz dele se enterrava em meus cabelos, enquanto notei que EJ, nos braços de Jazz, parecia distraído com o movimento intenso das pessoas no aeroporto.

Alice exibia sua barriguinha de quatro meses de gestação, mas como sempre, acompanharia o _Iridescent Skin__'s _naqueles shows, antes de embarcarem todos para a turnê na Europa. Ela era a figurinista e cenógrafa da turnê; então, pra ela também era difícil despedir-se dos bebês.

Os gêmeos, agora com um aninho de vida, completos há dois meses, ficariam com nossos pais. Esme e Sue se revezavam cuidando deles a cada semana, e eu sabia que eles estariam em ótimas mãos. Meu pai também está por perto, agora que deixou definitivamente a polícia de Jacksonville e mudou-se para NYC, a fim de morar com a Sue.

Então, deixei passar os aniversários de Nessie e Edward, e pedi a Angela que desmarcasse todos os meus compromissos de lançamento do segundo livro; para finalmente, viajar pela Europa do verão de 2012 e descobrir mais do passado da mãe que, levada pelo câncer, nos deixou há tanto tempo.

Edward pegou Renesmee do colo de sua irmã e a apertou forte em seus braços, depois a colocou no carrinho. Em seguida, ele repetiu este gesto com EJ, beijou minha testa e foi encontrar-se com Alice e Jasper, que já passavam pelo scanner de bagagem. Escondi a lágrima solitária que desceu quando Edward caminhou para o portão de embarque, e fazendo cara de forte, esforcei-me por sorrir para ele; agachada ao lado dos carrinhos onde os bebês também acenavam sorrindo.

Naquela noite, os dois dormiram em nossa cama comigo e na manhã seguinte, meu sorriso de despedida foi banhado de lágrimas. Meus bebês não choraram; sequer fizeram cena... Eles abriam e fechavam as mãozinhas, dando adeus nos colos de Esme e Nessie, e meu coração apertado parecia inchado e sangrando em meu peito, enquanto eu embarcava rumo a Portugal.

Minha bagagem era pouca. Apesar da conta bancária agora ser obesa e o cartão de crédito ilimitado, eu queria manter a filosofia estradeira de autodescoberta da minha viagem. Eu levava apenas um mochilão, coragem, solidão, saudade, as dez pequeninas chaves douradas e o diário que Renée fez do verão de 1986.

Meu avião mal havia acabado de deixar o solo e eu já ansiava pelo fim de minha jornada. Eu só gostaria que ele chegasse rápido... A tentação de ficar com meus bebês era grande, mas a necessidade de conhecer mais um capítulo da vida de minha mãe era maior.

De qualquer forma, uma saudade tão intensa quanto a que eu já sentia, nos transforma em _boomerangs_: é impossível não retornar ao ponto do qual se partiu...

.

**Waiting For The End / **_**Esperando Pelo Fim**_

.

**This is not the end, this is not the beginning** / _Esse não é o fim, esse não é o começo_

**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision** / _Só uma voz como uma revolta balançando cada melhoria_

**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm and** / _Mas você ouve o tom e o ritmo violento e_

**Though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em** / _Embora as palavras pareçam firmes, tem algo vazio dentro delas_

**We say yeah** / _Nós dizemos, yeah_

**With fists flying up in the air** / _Com os braços no alto_

**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there** / _Como se estivéssemos nos segurando a algo que é invisível_

**'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear** / _Porque estamos vivendo à mercê da dor e do medo_

**Until we dead it** / _Até morrermos_

**Forget it** / _Esquecermos_

**Let it all disappear** / _Deixarmos tudo desaparecer_

.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Fizemos um show histórico em Las Vegas para mais de trezentas mil pessoas, com abertura de várias bandas indie... Foi animal!

No final, já no camarim tive notícias de Bella pelo twitter. Ela havia embarcado ontem pela manhã e já estava na cidade do Porto, descansando. Retornamos ao hotel e, apesar do restante da banda ter ido esticar pela madrugada dos hotéis de Las Vegas, eu preferi subir ao meu quarto para dormir.

Desmaiei num sono sem sonhos e acordei depois do meio dia, com meu celular tocando exigente. Era o Kellan, convocando a todos para uma reunião... Merda!

Tomei um banho rápido e desci para uma das salas de reunião do próprio hotel. Com exceção da minha irmã, que deve ter ficado dormindo; todos já estavam lá, com caras amarrotadas, óculos escuros e cabeças tombadas sobre a grande mesa oval. Puxei uma cadeira ao lado de Jasper e ele veio segredar no meu ouvido:

– Ganhei dez mil paus no cassino!... – eu sorri para ele, mas fomos interrompidos pela entrada do Kellan.

As atenções se voltaram para ele, e a reunião foi objetivamente iniciada:

– Desculpe pelo horário, mas eu precisava lhes apresentar alguém antes de seguirmos para LA. Serei breve.

Kellan parecia tenso e não me olhava nos olhos. Que estranho...

Suspirou profundamente e continuou:

– Vocês já sabem que eu não poderei estar em todos os shows das turnês na Europa, e que eu contrataria alguém para me substituir na produção executiva de todos os compromissos do _Iridescent Skin__'s_... – ele fez uma breve pausa e nós assentimos, já sabíamos disso. – Bom... É esta pessoa que eu quero lhes apresentar hoje, porque ela já seguirá com vocês para LA, já antes do embarque para Barcelona.

Hesitante e um tanto constrangido Kellan foi até a porta da sala de reuniões e, abrindo-a, fez entrar ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que...

– _CÍNTHIA?..._ – eu e Jasper guinchamos juntos. _Que merda..._

Peter e Garrett olharam da recém-chegada para nós estupefatos. Kellan concluiu as apresentações de cabeça baixa:

– Bom... Peter, Garrett... – apontou-os para ela. – Esta é Cínthia Reynolds. Ela será minha assistente direta e produtora de vocês durante o verão na turnê européia.

Sem que eu pudesse me controlar, minhas pernas ganharam vida própria, e pondo-me de pé, bradei profundamente exasperado:

– _Que brincadeira é essa, Kellan?... Você sabe de toda a história! Eu e minha irmã não podemos passar o verão trabalhando com essa..._ – apontei.

– _Edward! Por favor... Controle-se..._ – rebateu Kellan quase encontrando meu tom.

Mal senti a mão de Jasper me puxando para baixo, mas obriguei-me a sentar novamente, puxando uma longa lufada de ar e fulminando aquela vadia com meus olhos. Ela correspondeu em desafio por alguns segundos, quando Kellan a instou:

– Cínthia, se você quiser, pode... Er... Se apresentar a banda.

– Obrigada, Kellan. – quando a voz dela ecoou pela sala, senti a bile vir tocar minha garganta. Por sorte eu ainda estava em jejum. Ela continuou. – Antes de qualquer coisa quero agradecer pela oportunidade, e dizer que estou de coração aberto para colaborar com o sucesso da turnê... Estou à disposição para ajudar no que for preciso e espero substituir o Kellan a altura...! – o clima na sala era tenso, pesado.

Senti minha repulsa por ela transparecer em meu rosto, enquanto a encarava calado. Havia algo de _estranho_ naqueles olhos... Algo insano...

Cínthia já não parecia mais a garota despreocupada e cabeça de vento, que de maneira irresponsável, aprontou tudo aquilo há quase dois anos. Ela estava mudada. Havia um traço profundo de amargura em algum lugar ali, mas eu não sabia ao certo _o quê_ ou _por quê_. E nem queria saber... Eu a queria fora da nossa turnê. Ainda não podia acreditar que seria obrigado a olhar para aquela cara de vadia dissimulada e falsa por todo o verão...

Quando ela acabou sua ridícula apresentação, Kellan pediu:

– Hã... Cínthia, agora, por favor, me aguarde lá fora...

Ela assentiu e saiu ainda me encarando. Seus olhos ainda eram insanos ao me fitar. Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás dela, Jasper explodiu:

– _Pô, Kellan... O que...?_

– _Eu sei!..._ – cuspiu Kellan interrompendo-o, e gesticulando exasperado. – _Foi uma exigência do principal sócio da gravadora._ – ele fez uma pausa tentando se acalmar, e prosseguiu. – A notícia de que eu estava à procura de alguém, fugiu ao meu controle e espalhou-se como fogo em palha seca... – ele falava, olhando principalmente para mim, tentando se justificar. – Parece que ele e o pai dela frequentam o mesmo clube de golfe... Não pude fazer nada. Sinto muito. Ela já foi contratada e vai à Europa com vocês...

Suspirei audivelmente irritadiço, depois argumentei:

– Minha irmã está grávida, concentrada no trabalho e na turnê... E agora terá que olhar pra cara dessa desgraça todos os dias? E ainda tolerar o bebê que ela teve com seu antigo namorado?

– Ninguém mencionou um bebê... – cantou Kellan entre a estranheza e a ironia.

– E aonde ela vai deixar o filho que teve com James? – rebati.

– Bom, não é da nossa conta... Até onde eu sei, ela viaja sozinha! Menos um problema para você e Alice lidarem... – Kellan era irritantemente objetivo.

– Vou conversar com Alice... – resignou-se Jasper, afundando na cadeira.

– E o que _eu_ digo pra Bella?... – eu me recusava a aceitar. – Que vou passar mais tempo na Europa com a piranha que tentou ferrar com as nossas vidas, do que com ela?

Kellan meneou a cabeça como quem lamenta sinceramente, e balbuciou antes de se retirar:

– Eu realmente sinto muito...

Ele bateu a porta atrás de si, nos deixando os quatro ali. Estarrecidos. Ainda pude ouvir Peter e Garrett pedindo explicações, e enquanto Jasper contava-lhes toda a história, pensei que a nossa tão sonhada turnê européia acabara de se transformar num pesadelo para mim.

E se o brilho estranho no olhar da Cínthia significava o que meu inconsciente tentava gritar surdamente em alerta, eu só podia desejar que este verão terminasse logo...

.

**Waiting for the end to come** / _Esperando o fim chegar_

**wishing I had strength to stand** / _Desejando que eu tivesse força para suportar_

**This is not what I had planned** / _Não foi isso que eu tinha planejado_

**It's out of my control** / _Isto saiu do meu controle_

**Flying at the speed of light** / _Voando à velocidade da luz_

**Thoughts were spinning in my head** / _Pensamentos giravam na minha cabeça_

**So many things were left unsaid** / _Tantas coisas que não foram ditas_

**It's hard to let you go** / _É difícil deixar você partir_

.

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

– _Un, deux__, trois... __Un, deux__, trois... __Un, deux__, trois... _– repetia a Mademoiselle Lefevre, para o nosso aquecimento matinal.

Esta foi a minha disciplinada rotina matinal de aulas exaustivas de balé clássico em meu primeiro ano em Juilliard. Depois da salada de almoço, eu fazia uma hora de pilates para enrijecimento, e dança contemporânea; fora as disciplinas teóricas, como História da Arte e História da Dança.

Ao anoitecer, Jake vinha me buscar de moto e nós jantávamos juntos e namorávamos em algum restaurante do Soho ou do TriBeCa, ou no meu apartamento. Ele conseguiu sua transferência da UOPX para a NYU há um ano; mas ao contrário da ideia inicial de morarmos juntos no apê que a Bella me deu no mesmo prédio dela, nós por fim decidimos que seria melhor que ele ficasse nas instalações da universidade. Ainda éramos muito novos para mergulhar de cabeça numa vida de praticamente casados.

Não estávamos prontos para isso... _Eu_, principalmente, não estava pronta!...

E como ele sempre faz tudo do jeitinho que eu quero, e é lindo e perfeito e me ama... Concordou, é claro!...

Meu último dia de aula passou indistintamente depressa. Eu havia tomado banho após a aula de dança contemporânea, e usava vestido estampado, com sapatilhas e os cabelos soltos, ainda úmidos. Abracei minhas novas colegas e nos despedimos, esperando que todas tivessem excelentes férias de verão.

Logo após o almoço, eu havia recebido uma mensagem de Jake no celular, me avisando que não poderia me buscar hoje; pois após um ano aguardando por uma vaga numa das irmandades, ele finalmente havia sido aceito na Theta – uma das mais disputadas entre os rapazes do time de futebol. Por isso, precisaria comparecer na "cerimônia de admissão pré-verão"... Essas coisas de irmandades!

Somente quando eu descia a escadaria na frente da escola, e avistei o acesso ao metrô; ocorreu-me a ideia errante de fazer-lhe uma surpresa nesta noite especial, e ir ao seu encontro na NYU.

Ele dissera que a cerimônia seria durante a tarde, então há esta hora já deve estar terminando. Até eu chegar lá... Já acabou!

Caminhei ansiosamente até as escadas descendentes do metrô, e seguindo o fluxo intenso de pessoas, passei pelas roletas e paguei. Desci mais um lance de escadas e, parada de frente, para os enormes e assustadores fossos dos trilhos, aguardei atrás da faixa amarela, até que o trem chegasse.

Misturada na multidão, eu sorria sozinha feito uma idiota, com minha pequena aventura de início de férias. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso... Sempre era Jake que vinha me buscar; eu nunca fui atrás dele no Campus da NYU!...

Quando o trem chegou, continuei agindo por impulso e após o desembarque de uma multidão; eu embarquei junto a outro grupo maior ainda. Apesar disso, pude me sentar para a longa viagem até a estação de Greenwich Village, que era onde eu sabia que ficavam os alojamentos e irmandades do Campus da NYU.

Devaneei sobre a recente decisão de dar um novo e importante passo no nosso relacionamento. No verão passado nós fomos a Jacksonville e eu conheci sua família, neste verão eu havia pensado numa viagem romântica.

Eu me entregaria de corpo e alma a Jacob...

Suspirei de olhos fechados; ficava toda arrepiada só de pensar nisso, lembrar nossos amassos... Chegamos a um ponto no qual eu já não podia mais recuar. Eu acabei de completar 18 anos, confiava totalmente nele e queria elevar o nosso relacionamento a este nível. Ser dele. Pra sempre.

Eu havia ligado pra Angela no intervalo entre as aulas e consegui emprestada a casa de praia do namorado dela no Hamptons. A mesma que Bella sempre ficava quando ia escrever os livros. Angela e Ben iriam para Miami, logo a casa estaria disponível. Eu me senti um pouco pervertida, mas a Angela riu e brincou, dizendo que deixaria as chaves e um pacote de preservativos com o porteiro do meu prédio.

Mesmo por telefone eu corei...

Lembrando de tudo isso e imaginando a reação do Jake quando soubesse, a viagem passou mais rápida. Ao desembarcar, não foi difícil conseguir uma informação sobre a localização exata da Casa Theta. Precisei pegar um táxi, que rodou por algumas alamedas muito arborizadas, até parar em frente a uma grande e graciosa casa de dois andares, toda iluminada.

Paguei o táxi e desembarquei intrigada, porque estava claro que rolava a maior festa lá dentro. Havia música animada e alta, havia pessoas conversando e bebendo na escadaria da frente. Tinha um cara vomitando num engradado cheio de gelo e garrafas fechadas de cerveja, e outro que veio sussurrar obscenidades no meu ouvido, enquanto eu – nauseada – lutava para ignorar os dois e entrar na casa.

A sala estava apinhada de pessoas dançando, gargalhando e bebendo. Casais se agarravam escandalosamente nos sofás e cantos de penumbra. Um grupo estava envolta de uma mesa de sinuca, com suas garrafinhas de cerveja, gritando muitos palavrões entre as tacadas. O cheiro de cigarro era forte e unido a uma fumaça adocicada, que eu não conhecia, mas que estava me deixando meio tonta...

Uma loira peituda e linda subiu na grande mesa de jantar da sala adjacente, à direita, e começou a requebrar seus quadris febrilmente, no ritmo da música. As mãos bobas masculinas subiam por suas pernas, e ela nem parecia se importar. Um dos caras deitou ao lado dos pés dela, para perscrutar-lhe a intimidade sob a minúscula saia jeans.

Ele uivou acima do volume da música e anunciou pra quem quisesse ouvir:

– _Uhuuull!... Ela já tá sem calcinha!_

Depois ele se levantou, e agarrando-a pelas pernas, jogou-a nos ombros como um homem das cavernas e a levou para outro cômodo. A garota ria e gritava, divertindo-se.

Eu já podia fazer uma boa ideia do que eles iam fazer...!

Não vi Jake em lugar nenhum. Aliás, quase dei meia volta e saí. Com certeza, o taxista se enganara de casa. Essa não podia ser a cerimônia de admissão dos novos moradores da irmandade...

Hesitei por um instante a alguns passos da porta, quando um veterano alto e forte, pele muito bronzeada e cabelo castanho claro um pouco comprido, até abaixo da orelha; abordou-me:

– Ei! O quê que essa gracinha tá fazendo perdida por aqui? – sua mão direita, abusada, veio colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Recuei.

– E-eu... Eu estou pr-procurando o meu... namorado... – comecei miseravelmente gaguejante. Depois, suspirei e empinando meu nariz, completei. – Ele veio para a "cerimônia de admissão pré-verão" da Casa Theta, mas eu acho que entrei na _casa_ errada!...

Ele apertou os lábios, reprimindo uma risada, antes de responder:

– Não. Você está exatamente no lugar certo! _Esta_ é a Casa Theta!...

Senti meu queixo cair, mas logo tratei de consertar minha expressão de choque, e certa de que Jake não estaria fazendo parte da _"pervice"_ da festa, levantei meu queixo e cobrei:

– E você sabe me dizer onde ele está? O nome dele é Jacob Black.

– Bom, eu não sei quem é o seu namorado...! Mas todos os calouros estão na outra sala para a cerimônia secreta... – ele apontou com o queixo e minha cabeça girou inconscientemente.

À esquerda, havia uma enorme e dupla porta de madeira de lei trabalhada, que separava os dois ambientes

Murchei. Então, ainda não havia terminado...?

Bom, sabia que Jake não estava participando dessa festinha aqui fora, afinal de contas...! Ele deve ter percebido minha surpresa e disse:

– Espera por aí e curte a festa! Eles não devem demorar muito tempo mais... – dando de ombros.

Havia alguma ironia disfarçada de pretensa inocência em seu convite.

– Vou aguardar lá fora...! – anunciei de queixo erguido.

Dei meia volta e saí por onde entrei.

A frente da casa estava ainda mais lotada. O cara que enchera a caixa de bebidas de vômito, agora estava desmaiado perto do batente da porta. A escada estava cheia de casais conversando, quase não havia lugar para passar. Envergonhada, não tive coragem de pedir licença. Acabei achando um apertado corredor de arbustos bem aparados, que circundava toda a casa.

Na lateral estava vazio. Bom... Então era por aqui que eu ia esperar que a cerimônia acabasse...

Entediada, resolvi explorar todo o terreno. Caminhei entre a cerca viva e a parede lateral externa da casa, até uma grande janela, cuja vidraça estava fechada, mas com as cortinas abertas, poderia se enxergar facilmente o que havia lá dentro.

Assim que meu campo de visão sondou o recinto ao qual a janela pertencia, quase gritei de susto e pavor com o que acontecia lá dentro.

Estava óbvio que aquela era a sala da cerimônia secreta – se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de "cerimônia" –, e esta se desenrolava bem diante dos meus olhos arregalados.

Havia um grupo de rapazes pelados no entorno da grande sala, que mais parecia um escritório, com algumas estantes com livros; muito embora fosse possível ver também uma TV de tela plana com DVD, e um computador velho num canto.

Um enorme tapete persa que quase ocupava o chão todo; era o limite virtual onde estavam os peladões de pé. Meus olhos saltaram das órbitas quando vi que Jake era um deles. Ele estava encostado na parede de livros na estante, e parecia muito chapado. Eu diria que alucinado. _TODOS_ estavam alucinados e gemiam se tocando freneticamente em seus membros, diante da cena que se desenrolava no centro da sala.

Num canto do chão havia uma bandeja de aço inox com uma carreira de um pó branco e alguns comprimidos da mesma cor; meu cérebro fritou na tentativa de contemporizar o que poderia ser aquilo. Eu não queria admitir o óbvio. Havia também muitas garrafas de vodka vazias, espalhadas pelo chão, e o pior de tudo... No meio da sala, havia dois divãs sem braço, onde duas garotas estavam sendo violentamente possuídas por dois dos peladões.

Senti nojo com a visão das duas bundas brancas que subiam e desciam em movimentos ritmados. Meus olhos de repente nublaram-se de lágrimas, mas eu ainda podia enxergar muito bem. Vi quando um dos três caras que estavam vestidos – com certeza eram os veteranos Theta – puxaram um dos calouros que fodiam as garotas, gritando entre as gargalhadas:

– _Seu tempo acabou!... Seu tempo acabou!..._ – E abriram passagem para Jake. – _Agora é a vez do Black!..._

Jake cambaleou até o divã, onde a garota, visivelmente entorpecida, lutava para se levantar. As lágrimas saltavam dos meus olhos e eu queria gritar, chamar por ele, impedi-lo de fazer aquilo comigo... Com a gente...

Mas eu não encontrava minha voz.

Os veteranos precisaram ajudá-lo a desenrolar um preservativo no membro ereto, Jake parecia totalmente dopado. De forma incoerente, ele conseguiu virar a garota desocupada, de um dos divãs, a fim de pegá-la por trás, violentamente.

Levei minha mão ao peito e chorando desesperada, arqueei meu corpo pra frente, mal podendo me manter de pé. O que fez com que minha testa tocasse o vidro da janela. As lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto sem parar, e embaçavam a visão grotesca dos músculos do meu namorado se retesando no esforço que ele fazia para frente e para trás.

Os veteranos vestidos puxaram o calouro da garota do outro divã ao lado e foi exatamente quando o olhar dela encontrou o meu.

– _GÁÁHH!..._ – ela gritou assustada, me apontando na janela.

Tudo ficou borrado e confuso, acho que arfar no choro embaçou um pouco o vidro, e os veteranos vestidos puxaram as cortinas rápida e freneticamente. Num lampejo notei que um deles tinha uma câmera filmadora na mão. Os peladões mal perceberam o que aconteceu. Foi tudo muito rápido; mas antes que a cena me fosse vedada, um olhar negro aureolado de vermelho se virou e encontrou – por milésimos de segundos – o meu. Jacob.

_Jacob... Como você pode fazer isso comigo?... _

Tonta de confusão e dor; obriguei minhas pernas a cambalearem até a frente da casa. Eu não enxergava direito, devido às lágrimas que não paravam, por isso devo ter passado por cima das pessoas na escada. Não me importei.

Assim que ganhei à calçada, um táxi apontou na rua e eu saltei na frente dele.

– Vai pra onde? – perguntou o motorista com forte sotaque estrangeiro. Mexicano ou brasileiro talvez...

– Upper West Side, Manhattan... – ele soltou um assobio de surpresa e arrancou com o carro dali.

Encolhida numa bola de lágrimas no banco traseiro do táxi; encontrei forças pra ligar pra Angela e pedir, com o choro na voz e as palavras partidas nos lugares errados, que ela me providenciasse uma passagem pra onde quer que minha irmã esteja, e a avisasse que eu estaria indo encontrá-la.

Angela quis saber o que tinha acontecido, mas eu apenas desliguei o celular. Eu sabia que ela ia ligar de novo, e eu não podia falar mais nada, com ninguém agora...

– Ei garota, você está bem?... – perguntou o motorista preocupado. Ignorei.

Ergui meu corpo e, pelo vidro traseiro, fitei a longa alameda deixada para trás, iluminada somente pelos postes. A rua permanecia deserta, mas as luzes da festa na Casa Theta reluziam na noite estrelada.

Deixei o meu coração e a minha fé nas pessoas lá naquela festa...

.

**I know what it takes to move on** / _Eu sei o que é preciso para seguir em frente_

**I know how it feels to lie** / _Eu sei qual é a sensação de_ _mentir_

**All I wanna do is trade this life for something new** / _Tudo que eu quero fazer é trocar essa vida por algo novo_

**Holding on to what I haven't got** / _Segurando o que eu não tenho_

.

**Sitting in an empty room** / _Sentando em um quarto vazio_

**Trying to forget the past** / _Tentando esquecer o passado_

**This was never meant to last** / _Isso nunca foi feito para durar_

**I wish it wasn't so** / _Eu queria que não fosse assim_

.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Aproveitei as horas de vôo para explorar o diário que minha mãe escreveu no verão 1986.

Renée naquela época não era muito descritiva, na verdade nunca foi. O diário, assim como o 'mapa' de 2010 continha muito mais suas impressões em letras de músicas e poesias. Havia algumas frases soltas que não faziam o menor sentido, e eu desconfiava fortemente que elas guardavam as pistas que eram do meu interesse.

O que aquelas chaves deveriam abrir? Todas seriam usadas aqui em Portugal? Onde eu encontraria seus cadeados? Eram apenas algumas das perguntas que rodavam em minha mente.

Li tudo referente à cidade do Porto e uma frase de minha mãe me chamou a atenção:

_._

"_Aqui no Porto enterro o ponto final da minha jornada. Aquela que, um dia, foi o ponto mais alto de Portugal, agora é também o símbolo do meu adeus. Na terra dos Maias, sepulto o meu próprio pecado e exilo a minha culpa nas alturas."_

_._

"_Que diabos quer dizer isso?..."_ Pensei confusa.

_Googlei_ cidade do Porto e li bastante sobre sua História, pontos turísticos, patrimônio histórico... Eram muitas informações, mas nada que fizesse realmente sentido.

Exasperada, desliguei o _tablet_, mas não pude dormir e nem pensar em nada que não fosse todo este mistério.

Antes do pouso tão tranquilo quanto o próprio vôo, ainda fiz contato com Edward e liguei para Esme, a fim de saber como havia sido o dia dos meus gêmeos.

Desembarquei no aeroporto Francisco de Sá Carneiro, e conseguindo um táxi, segui diretamente para a cidade do Porto. Meu coração pulsava forte no peito, e eu mal podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam a sua frente...

Apesar do lindo crepúsculo alaranjado, com algumas nuances em lilás, eu só conseguia enxergar as duas linhas estendidas, que de tão paralelas, fingiam se encontrar em algum do lugar do horizonte; levando o viajante a tentar, ansiosamente, chegar naquele exato ponto onde elas se encontram. Só que jamais se acharia este ponto, porque na verdade, elas nunca poderiam se tocar, pois de fato, seguem infinitamente paralelas...

A estrada. Estendida à minha frente, me desafiando a desvendá-la; decodificá-la...

Algumas horas depois, o motorista me deixou na entrada do hotel onde Angela havia feito minha reserva na cidade do Porto: o _Tiara Park Atlantic Hotel_. Tomei um banho, desci para jantar no restaurante e, de volta à minha suíte, caí na cama exausta de cansaço.

No dia seguinte, vesti confortáveis jeans e camiseta com um, nó na cintura, e após o café da manhã no restaurante; desci para o hall e arrisquei mostrar a frase de minha mãe ao engravatado gerente do hotel. Em minha língua, ele disse que não lhe fazia muito sentido. Mas, muito prestativo, mandou chamar um dos guias, que poderia ajudar melhor, pois os guias sempre sabiam mais detalhes sobre os monumentos históricos.

O guia era um rapaz comum em trajes simples, que leu a frase redigida à mão por minha mãe no diário, depois me fitou desconfiado e voltando-se ao gerente, perguntou em tom óbvio e ultrajante, como se o outro fosse um idiota por não ter adivinhado a resposta:

– O quê, um dia, foi o ponto mais alto de Portugal?...

– Eu não sei!... – repetiu o gerente, um tanto exasperado.

– A Torre dos Clérigos!... – e saiu andando, todo cheio de si.

– Obrigada! – chamei, mas ele sequer voltou-se.

Depois girei meu corpo para o gerente e, sem que eu nada pedisse, ele adivinhou:

– Vou agora mesmo pedir-lhe um táxi, Ms. Swan!...

– Obrigada! – sorri.

Meia-hora depois eu desembarcava do táxi no chamado Conjunto dos Clérigos, centro histórico da cidade.

Caminhei na direção da grande Torre, com o coração martelando dolorosamente em meu peito. Reconheço que ignorei um pouco os detalhes do primeiro andar, e comecei a subir rapidamente a escada em espiral, que levava ao topo. Isto porque, na frase do diário, Renée falava sobre o ponto mais alto; então um instinto dentro de mim gritava que o que eu estava procurando, haveria de estar no topo da Torre, e não lá embaixo.

Havia poucos turistas transitando por lá, a maioria descia. Na metade dos 240 degraus minha velocidade de subida já tinha diminuído bastante, mas por fim, eu acabei chegando ao alto.

Somente um senhor grisalho fazia fotos da linda vista. Sorri um bom dia para ele e, para disfarçar, comecei a tirar algumas fotos também. Logo ele deu-se por satisfeito e desceu. Fiquei sozinha no alto da Torre e comecei a olhar a minha volta, procurando por algo que fizesse algum sentido.

A construção era principalmente de mármore e granito. No canto norte havia uma discreta escadinha espiralada, cujo acesso era proibido aos visitantes, somente com uma corrente e uma plaquinha. Abaixei bem, e passando por baixo da corrente subi a escada.

Ela dava acesso a um pequeno sótão com iluminação natural fraca, que vinha da vidraça de uma janelinha na parede do outro lado do cômodo. O sótão estava cheio de antiguidades empoeiradas, documentos arquivados, castiçais dourados e um antigo e pesado armário de madeira. Nada fora dele me chamava a atenção, não vi nenhum cadeado ou fechadura que pudessem ser compatíveis com as chavinhas que estavam em meu bolso.

Então, deslizei as suas portas de madeira cuidadosamente. Parecia mesmo que ele poderia se desmontar com meu toque.

O armário estava abarrotado de coisas, papéis – fora e dentro de pastas –, imagens e artefatos religiosos, canudos para guardar telas e desenhos enrolados...

Até que um deles me chamou a atenção.

Diferente dos outros canudos, na prateleira de baixo, tinha um que se destacava – ao menos aos meus olhos – porque tinha um cadeadinho dourado, que após aberto possibilitaria que se puxasse a tampa, para acessar ao que havia enrolado lá dentro. E principalmente, me chamou a atenção, porque na sua tampa e em alto relevo no cadeadinho dourado havia um símbolo muito familiar para mim: o Lemniscate.

Meu coração quase subiu garganta acima. Só podia ser aquele o cadeado que eu estava procurando... E estava no que, um dia, foi o ponto mais alto de Portugal...!

Freneticamente, peguei em minha bolsa o pequeno molho de chaves e passei a testar uma por uma. Na sexta tentativa, o cadeado saltou aberto, me fazendo arfar num sibilo:

– _Oh meu deus..._

Ofegante e cuidadosamente, retirei a tampa do canudo. _Deus!... Será uma pintura valiosa e antiga?..._ Conjecturei, puxando na verdade um objeto de papel enrolado. Deixei o canudo de lado e, já sentada no chão empoeirado, abri o delicado pergaminho de papel lentamente.

Não pude impedir que meu queixo caísse e meus olhos saltassem arregalados das órbitas. Era uma gravura simples em sépia original, de grafite sobre a folha de papel, que um dia foi branco.

Um lindo e jovem rosto de homem, aterradoramente familiar para mim; só que em trajes obsoletos e antigos demais – até para o tempo da juventude de Renée –, com casaco de larga gola, gravata com um nó que já não se usava mais, cartola e bengala.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer em pânico e meu coração disparou, porque naquela gravura – _evidentemente_ – muito antiga; feita num frágil papel amarelado pelo tempo, estava um dos rostos que eu mais amava no mundo, encaixado num contexto que não era o dele... Um rosto que minha mãe não poderia conhecer e tê-lo escondido ali em 1986.

O rosto de Edward.

.

**What was left when that fire was gone** / _O que restou quando o fogo se foi_

**I thought it felt right but that right was wrong** / _Eu achei isso certo, mas o certo era errado_

**All caught up in the eye of the storm** / _Tudo apanhado no olho da tempestade_

**And trying to figure out what it's like moving on** / _E tentando descobrir como era seguir em frente_

**And I don't even know what kind of things I've said** / _E eu nem sequer sei que tipo de coisas eu disse_

**My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead** / _Minha boca continuava mexendo e a minha mente morreu_

**So, picking up the pieces now where to begin** / _Juntando os pedaços agora por onde começar_

**The hardest part of ending is starting again** / _A parte mais difícil do final é recomeçar_

.

**Holding on to what I haven't got** / _Segurando o que eu não tenho_

_._

* * *

_._

**_N/A:Pra quem quiser conferir a linda e nova capa da fic, basta ver aqui:_**

**_https(**)/lh3(*)googleusercontent(*)com/-Z9OideQ8QJE/TygLBOKuWiI/AAAAAAAABOY/-8Q1IjOVAdM/s800/OTR(*)jpg_**

**_Não posso deixar de agradecer a minha querida Lorena Lima pela gentileza! A foto do George Duroy está na capa! Qual dos dois é o Edward e qual é o Duroy? **piscapiscapisca**  
_**

**_Obrigada por ler, mas já vou avisando que a fic ñ continua aqui sem reviews! Portanto, me deixem saber o que vcs acharam, tá? :)_**

_**Bjokas e até breve! *.***  
_


	29. A 'Ordem dos Oito'

**_N/A: Ooooiiii! Cheguei com mais um capítulo!_**

**_Siimm... Eu sei que eu demorei uma eternidade, mas as coisas agora vão se normalizar por aqui. Não prometo postagens semanais, mas prometo postagens com intervalos bem menores de tempo do este. Acontece que demorei, pois estava finalizando I AM..., que quem acompanhou sabe que terminou recentemente! E isso somado às semanas de provas é igual a falta de postagens aqui! ahsuahsuahs_**

**_Não fiquem tristes comigo, curtam este cap, pq eu volto em breve! _**

**_Ah e não deixem de conferir as notas finais! Tem mais surpresas lá! ;)_**

**_Boa leitura! =)_**

* * *

.

2. A 'ORDEM DOS OITO'

.

Ele arrebentou as portas da grande sala da presidência da GD Inc. intempestivamente, fazendo quase com que as paredes brancas estremecessem no rompante sonoro de sua chegada. Marchou bufando na direção da mesa do presidente das empresas, seu próprio pai, e bradou irado:

– _Soube que você está partindo para Portugal daqui a pouco._ – não era uma pergunta, era uma cobrança.

Impassível, Georges Duroy apenas ergueu sua cabeça do relatório que analisava e o enfrentou fria e secamente, como sempre fazia:

– E qual é a novidade nisso? – motejou sarcástico. – Não vá me dizer que agora, aos vinte e um anos, você vai começar a cobrar minha presença em casa?

– Não. Não é _você_ que me interessa... Trata-se dos cadeados. O primeiro foi aberto, não foi? Eu já estou sabendo...

Silêncio. Por um segundo, ele franziu o rosto irritado com a audácia do filho, mas recuperando a máscara de frieza e desprezo ordenou:

– Não. Se. _Meta_... Nesse assunto.

– _Não me meter?_ Também faço parte da 'Ordem' Duroy, tanto quanto você... Sou o oitavo e último varão. Tenho o direito de saber se sou _eu_ o _prononcé_. – empinou o queixo em desafio.

– Você sabe muito bem que o _prononcé_ sou eu, Alec. – seu tom subiu exasperado. – _Somente EU já encontrei a soulmate._

Alec engoliu em seco cheio de ódio, com a menção a mulher que fez da vida de sua mãe um inferno – sem nem sequer se fazer presente –, e num tom mortalmente baixo, rangeu entredentes e lentamente:

– Eu sei... A vadia que te deixou e retornou aos Estados Unidos, que nunca mais te procurou... Que jamais sequer te mandou uma carta, um sinal de vida... – voz estrangulada; rosto desfigurado com raiva, nojo e ironia. – E pela qual, ainda assim, você esperou dia após dia, fazendo inclusive da minha mãe... a mulher mais infeliz do mundo. Levando a minha mãe ao túmulo muito mais cedo do que deveria...

Arfante com a afronta, Duroy espalmou as duas mãos sobre sua mesa e pôs-se de pé violentamente.

– _EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ SE REFIRA A ELA NESTES TERMOS._

– _E EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ SE REFIRA A ELA COMO A _SOULMATE_. QUANDO VISIVELMENTE ELA NÃO É... MINHA MÃE MORREU POR CAUSA DESSA SUA OBSESSÃO. _VOCÊ_ DESTRUIU A PUREZA DA 'ORDEM'._ – eles agora estavam aos berros, que eram ouvidos por todo o andar da diretoria das empresas, muito embora ninguém ali pudesse precisar a seriedade e a profundidade do tema discutido.

Georges, alucinado, rapidamente contornou a mesa e agarrou Alec pelo colarinho. Ele teria agredido gravemente o próprio filho por aquela inadmissível ofensa, se junto com sua secretária, o chefe da segurança – o cão de guarda de Duroy – não interviesse, invadindo a sala.

Eles os afastaram e a fiel Gianna conseguiu controlar o rapaz habilmente, murmurando:

– Você ficou louco em enfrentar seu pai deste jeito, Alec? Venha comigo.

Antes de se deixar arrastar pela linda mulher que secretariava a presidência das empresas a anos, Alec ainda ameaçou:

– _Não pense que vai se ver livre de mim, George. Também sigo para Portugal... _Eu. Tambémvou._ A Portugal._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela não pressentiu em seu sono pesado o abrir sorrateiro da porta de sua suíte. Sequer se remexeu na cama por causa dos estudados e cuidadosos passos de quem quer que estivesse se esgueirando pela penumbra do seu quarto.

O estranho se aproximou da indefesa vítima adormecida na grande cama king size com lentidão exagerada. E, segurando-a pelo tornozelo direito num aperto pétreo, a fez acordar assustada e desorientada, virando-se rapidamente e lutando para clarear sua visão nublada pelo sono.

Não reconhecendo a silhueta desconhecida na penumbra e lembrando-se de que ninguém poderia ter entrado facilmente em sua porta trancada na suíte do hotel, Bella guinchou alto um _"Gáh!"_ de susto, fazendo o intruso rir soturnamente antes de soltar com a voz conhecida demais:

– _Surpresaaaa!..._ Cheguei, enfim!...

Ela se sentou ainda confusa, e quis confirmar:

– Nessie...?

Sim, era ela! Rindo alto e abertamente do susto que acabará de lhe pregar. Como e por que a gerência a deixou entrar assim?...

Bella, no entanto, apressou-se em pular da cama, a fim de acender a luz; pois sua irmã, mesmo na penumbra parecia diferente demais. Ela primeiro piscou repetidas vezes, a fim de se acostumar com a luminosidade repentina, depois se virou para Nessie, estudando-a minuciosamente.

Sua irmã estava totalmente modificada. As roupas, o estilo, o cabelo... Nessie parecia uma mistura inusitada de Pink – _teenage!_ – e Hayley Williams. Contudo, o que mais a chocou foi sem dúvida o cabelo; agora cortado bem curto, na altura da mandíbula e pintado de vermelho fogo na raiz que clareava em direção às pontas, chegando ao loiro. Muito maquiada, embora os olhos esfumaçados sensualmente de preto, não lhe escondessem um traço amargo de dor.

Mas, as roupas...! O top de vinil preto, que deixava boa parte do colo e pescoço de porcelana à mostra, destacava as curvas dos seios, num decote ousado demais para a sua bailarina. Aliás, o balé não podia ser visto em nenhum detalhe ali. Onde estava a sapatilha de sempre?...

Nessie usava uma calça marrom larga e muito baixa, deixando o umbigo – onde agora brilhava um piercing – à mostra. Nos pés, um coturno preto, que deixou Bella de queixo caído...

– _Nessie!..._ – balançando a cabeça sem acreditar. – O que houve com... Você cortou o cabelo?... – e fitando-a reprovadoramente, cobrou como a irmã mais velha. – Como você pôde _acabar_ com seu cabelo desse jeito?... – cruzando os braços.

Nessei deu de ombros e informou:

– Eu precisava cortar algo em meu corpo. Antes os cabelos do que os pulsos... – sarcástica.

Bella fez um movimento brusco com seu corpo e piscou os olhos, reparando pela primeira vez no toque de amargura profunda de sua irmã, e finalmente, cobrou com alguma autoridade:

– O que houve? – tanta, que a pergunta soou monótona.

– Nada que tenha importância agora... – Nessie arqueou uma sombracelha, lutando por disciplinar as emoções mais dolorosas e escondê-las de Bella.

– Nessie, o que aconteceu? – incisiva. – Você e Jake tinham planos para este verão. Você havia me dito que não viria à Europa comigo... E agora, me aparece aqui do nada e tão... mudada, de repente! – o choque tingiu seu tom estupefato, Bella continuou gesticulando na direção de sua irmã. – Quer dizer... olhe pra você!... Só que... se fosse só isso... Mas, e esse olhar...? Alguma coisa aconteceu!

Nessie suspirou exasperada. Havia subestimado a capacidade de sua irmã de decodificá-la. Interpretar suas atitudes e sinais. E, derrotada, admitiu:

– Não quero falar sobre isso... – seu peito arfou, pronto para explodir. Um nó alojou-se na garganta, ela lutou contra aquilo e decretou. – Não _posso_ falar sobre isso... Por favor.

Bella viu a dor atravessar a face de sua irmã e adivinhou. Era claro como água...

– Foi o Jake, não foi?

Nessie apenas assentiu, hesitante e abaixando a cabeça. Bella cobriu o queixo caído com uma das mãos e sibilou mais para si mesma:

– Não acredito... – chocada, perplexa.

Ela avançou em sua irmã e a tomou nos braços maternalmente.

Mais nada precisava ser dito. Não torturaria Nessie exigindo detalhes... detalhes pra quê?... Sua irmã ofegava represando a dor em seu peito, mas Bella não sabia que ali, nos seus braços, era exatamente o lugar onde Nessie precisava estar para começar a tentar, a _pensar_ em se curar...

Bastaram alguns minutos abraçadas assim para que ela logo se desvencilhasse, mudando de assunto:

– E aí?... Descobriu o que aquelas chavinhas abrem? – inquiriu, com a voz ainda rouca; mas genuinamente curiosa.

Bella suspirou sentando-se na ponta da cama e contou-lhe sobre o desenho encontrado na Torre dos Clérigos, no dia anterior. E como sua irmã a fitou cheia de incredulidade, ela buscou o mesmo e entregou nas mãos de Nessie, concluindo:

– Aqui está! Veja você mesma...

Nessie abriu o pergaminho e quando seu queixo caiu com o desenho antigo de Edward em roupas do início do século passado, Bella completou vitoriosa:

– Não falei!...

Porém, seus olhos apaixonados e cheios de saudades, só se deteriam na estampa do amarelado e antigo papel, e Nessie observando externamente e com muito mais frieza foi capaz de encontrar algo mais ali.

– Bella, você reparou nessa pequena inscrição aqui?

No canto externo do pergaminho havia algumas letras muito pequenas e discretas. Bella arfou e tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Nessie:

– O quê?... Onde?... _NÃO! Oh meu deus!_ Eu não tinha reparado nisso!...

Imediatamente, ela saltou para junto do interfone do hotel na mesinha de cabeceira e pediu uma lupa emprestada. Dez minutos depois, uma funcionária da gerência tocou na porta do quarto, a fim de entregar o objeto que Bella pedira. Ela agradeceu, fechou a porta e disparou para a cama, onde Nessie tentava sem sucesso, ler o que estava escrito.

– Aqui está! Agora acho que a gente consegue ler...

Freneticamente ansiosa, ela pegou o desenho e levando-o até a mesa redonda do canto, colocou a luminária de leitura bem ao lado. Nessie a ajudou a segurar o pergaminho aberto, enquanto Bella espelhou a lente redonda da lupa sobre a inscrição, ao lado da luminária acesa e leu em voz alta:

"_Dominic Duroy – Idealizador da 'Ordem dos Oito' – Paris 1899."_

Um silêncio tenso, confuso e perplexo pairou entre elas pelo tempo de uma batida de coração, quando seu celular tocou exigente, fazendo as duas pular de susto. Pela música, Bella já sabia quem era...

– Edward!... Oi meu amor... Que saudades!

– _Baby... Estamos embarcando para a Espanha. Não vejo a hora de te encontrar. Parece que uma parte do meu peito ficou com você..._

Ela fechou os olhos cheios d'água, arquivando o som perfeito daquela voz a sua memória e no final de um suspiro, desafiou:

– Sim, está comigo! Venha buscar!...

Edward riu e pôs-se numa narrativa detalhada dos shows dos Iridescent Skin's em Vegas e LA. Ela sentiu que parecia que ele estava tagarelando como se desse voltas tentando chegar a um assunto mais sério, sem no entanto, ter coragem para isso. Mas, como ela também não encontrava coragem para tocar no seu assunto sério, apenas ouviu tudo, soltando murmúrios e monossílabos nos momentos certos e reprimindo a culpa por omitir algo tão importante dele.

Por fim, eles se despediram sem muita emoção e Bella apertou os olhos cerrados com as pontas dos dedos. Foi Nessie quem a despertou:

– Bella... Edward já sabe que tinha um sósia na Paris do final do século retrasado?...

– Não... – choramingou ainda escondendo os olhos. – Não é uma coisa que eu possa falar por telefone. – justificou erguendo o olhar e enfrentando a expressão reprovadora de Nessie, completou. – Afinal, não parece coincidência demais que Renée tenha escondido este desenho há 25 anos?... Em Madri, mostro o desenho pra ele.

Nessie deu de ombros e fez novas perguntas:

– E o diário de 86? Diz algo a respeito disso? Quer dizer... Quem é esse tal de Dominic Duroy? O que é a 'Ordem dos Oito'?

– Não tem nada disso lá... Tenho lido muito do diário desde o vôo e não vi nada disso. Só muitas poesias, antigas ou não; letras e menções a músicas daquela época. Frases sem nexo da Renée. Não é exatamente um diário narrativo.

Nessie suspirou e mudando bruscamente de posição, começou a remexer em sua mochila, em tom despreocupado:

– Bom, não quero me preocupar com isso agora. Vou colocar meu biquíni e explorar a piscina do hotel!...

Depois ela caminhou na direção do banheiro, mas parou segurando a maçaneta e voltou-se a sua irmã, com tom insolente, irônico e imperativo:

– Ah sim! E a noite nós vamos sair pra explorar a madrugada do Porto, okay!... – Bella deu de ombros.

Depois tratou de ligar seu laptop. Havia muito que pesquisar na internet... Talvez pudesse encontrar algo relacionado a todo este mistério.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice não ficou satisfeita. É claro!... Mas, resignou-se. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito àquela altura, com eles embarcando pra Europa e todos os shows da turnê confirmados, ingressos esgotados, participações em programas de TV's locais e mais um zilhão de compromissos. Ela convenceu-se de que faria o possível e o impossível para esquecer a presença daquela vadia da Cínthia e seguiria fazendo seu trabalho e acompanhando Jasper como sempre fez.

Toda a comitiva de pré-produção do Iridescent Skin's já havia partido com antecedência para Madri. Eles ficaram pra trás a fim de conceder uma entrevista a MTV numa das salas VIP's do LAX.

Ela e a banda estavam chegando ao aeroporto na van alugada pela gravadora, e é claro que Cínthia impunha sua presença junto deles o tempo todo.

Elas jamais trocaram qualquer palavra sobre tudo o que acontecera no verão de 2010. Alice continuava desprezando-a em silêncio e isso ainda era a morte para a nova assistente de produção da gravadora; o que, no entanto, só fazia reluzir ainda mais o insensato brilho fanático de ódio e vingança em seu gélido olhar azul acinzentado.

Alice não podia negar que se sentia curiosa sobre o bebê a que Cínthia dera à luz. Quando Jasper lhe contou sobre a reunião com Kellan em que ela fora apresentada como assistente substituta do mesmo durante a turnê, após o acesso de fúria da baixinha – que chegou a quebrar alguns objetos do quarto do hotel –; ela acalmou-se sob a influência pacificadora e segura de Jasper, que a lembrou de que estava grávida e não podia se estressar daquele jeito... Não faria bem ao bebê...

Logo, Alice se lembraria de que Cínthia também deveria ter um bebê... Onde ele estava? Com quem se pareceria?... Com quem ficaria durante a viagem?...

No entanto, logo ela colocou este assunto de lado; distraída pela nova informação de que os produtores da entrevista para a MTV também queriam sua participação falando sobre o design do cenário e palco desenhados por ela e os figurinos para a turnê – que vinham sendo super elogiados.

Enquanto a van subia a rampa do estacionamento do aeroporto, Edward despedia-se de Bella no celular, com um suspiro culpado sibilando por seus lábios.

A baixinha, sentada entre ele e Jasper; o reprovou à meia-voz:

– Não ouvi você contando a ela sobre nossa nova... _produtora_. – a palavra saiu distorcida de raiva. – Cínthia aparentemente não podia ouvi-los, sentada ao lado do motorista, no banco da frente. Alice continuou. – Bella tem o direito de saber, Edward... E ela vai ficar tão feliz quanto eu...! – cantou cheia de ironia.

– Não posso contar _isso_ por telefone, Alice. – seu rosto franziu-se na veemência em forma de argumento.

A van estacionou e eles desembarcaram animados. Os produtores da MTV já aguardavam por eles, e os quatro integrantes da banda desceram na frente com Cínthia. Alice ficou comentando com um dos produtores sobre a sua participação.

Distraídos por toda a paramentação que fora montada na pequena salinha VIP, Jasper ou Edward não repararam que Cínthia se retirara discretamente de junto deles antes que Alice chegasse.

A baixinha, por sua vez, seguia mais lentamente, pedindo ao produtor que não fossem feitas perguntas pessoais sobre seu relacionamento com Jasper ou sua gestação de quatro meses recém completos.

Ele a fez parar, quando estacou no alto da grande escada rolante do estacionamento do LAX e sentenciou, divertido:

– Fofa! Você já vai deixar as fãs roxas de raiva só por _trabalhar_ com o Iridescent Skin's!... Não é preciso afogá-las em sua própria inveja! – Alice riu alto; ele continuou animado. – Além disso, quem acompanha as notícias sobre a banda, sabe muito bem quem você é! – como ele não pisou no primeiro degrau da escada rolante, Alice compreendeu naturalmente que ele lhe dava passagem por educação, e avançou. O produtor ainda tagarelava. – As revistas de fofoca fazem bem o seu dever de...

No entanto, nem ela nem seu interlocutor perceberiam o quanto os degraus no alto da escada rolante estariam besuntados, de repente, com algo muito escorregadio. O pé direito da baixinha deslizou com tanta rapidez e violência, que sem que ela tivesse tempo de buscar o afastado corrimão de borracha, ela caiu rolando a larga escada abaixo, violentamente.

O produtor soltou um histérico e agudo gritinho de pavor, sem conseguir fazer nada para segurar ou impedir a queda fatal de Alice, que quicou degrau por degrau trombando cada parte do seu franzino corpo em todas as direções, inclusive com sua barriguinha pouco proeminente; até parar aterradoramente imobilizada com braços e pernas entreabertos, e a cabeça jogada de lado no chão.

O caos se instalou no último andar do terminal aéreo e, sob gritos de pedidos de socorro e chamados por ambulância, logo um círculo de curiosos e funcionários do LAX se formou ao redor da jovem gestante desmaiada no chão, aos pés da escada rolante, misteriosamente cheia de óleo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já era fim de tarde quando Nessie voltou do seu banho de piscina, encontrando sua irmã frustrada, desligando o laptop. Ergueu uma sombracelha para as muitas latinhas de cerveja vazias sobre a mesa, mas deixou passar. Pelo visto, Bella andou esvaziando o estoque do frigobar da suíte.

– E aí? Não há nada na internet a respeito?

– Não... – ela fez um biquinho. Nessie franziu a testa.

– Own... Não fica triste, Bells... Olha, acho que talvez a gente precise encontrar o próximo cadeado, então... Com certeza tem outra pista lá!

Bella pensou nisso por um segundo e todo seu rosto se iluminou:

– É claro, Nessie! Você tem razão! Com certeza o diário dá a direção... – saltou afogueada na direção do livro preto sobre sua cama; mas foi impedida por Nessie.

– Hã... Não senhora! – brincou colocando-se no caminho de sua irmã. – Você já passou a tarde toda trancada neste quarto, pesquisando e... bebendo, pelo visto... Nós agora vamos descer para jantar no restaurante do próprio hotel e depois vamos nos trocar para procurar uma balada!... – planejou caminhando decididamente em direção ao banheiro.

– Mas Nessie...

– E não discuta comigo! – já gritou da porta do banheiro.

Bella ainda ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado, mas sem resistir voltou ao diário de 1986. Após a pista que a levou à Torre dos Clérigos, vinha o trecho de um poema, que ela releu com mais atenção e em voz alta:

_._

_Pra você guardei o amor  
Que nunca soube dar  
O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar  
Senti, sem conseguir provar  
Sem entregar  
E repartir._

_._

_Pra você guardei o amor  
Que sempre quis mostrar  
O amor que vive em mim, vem visitar  
Sorrir, vem colorir, solar  
Vem esquentar  
E permitir._

_._

_Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz  
Quem entender o que ele diz  
No giz do gesto  
O jeito pronto do piscar dos cílios  
Que o convite do silêncio  
Exibe em cada olhar._

_._

_Guardei  
Sem ter porque  
Nem por razão  
Ou coisa outra qualquer.  
Além de não saber como fazer  
Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar.  
Achei, vendo em você  
E explicação, nenhuma isso requer.  
Se o coração bater forte e arder  
No fogo o gelo vai queimar._

_._

_(GD*)_

_._

É claro que sua mente facilmente atravessou o Oceano Atlântico e buscou o sorriso, o olhar, o rosto adorado do seu amor, o pai dos seus gêmeos, o cara mais lindo e sensível do mundo e com quem ela divide sua vida.

Chegou até a sentir o cheiro dele no nariz, o gosto dele na sua boca...

O poema era perfeito demais para que ela não o trouxesse para sua doce realidade, na qual ela e Edward vivem um amor cheio de devoção e cumplicidade. Entretanto, numa análise mais atenta da caligrafia no papel logo ficou óbvio que aquela não era a letra da Renée. Outra pessoa escrevera ali aqueles versos tão apaixonados.

Quem seria GD? O autor? Mais um personagem do passado de sua mãe?... Com certeza.

Seus olhos contemplaram novamente a gravura do século retrasado.

"_Dominic Duroy..."_ Sibilou num suspiro profundo.

– Pronta! Vamos? – instou Nessie, saindo do banheiro já enfiada em jeans, camiseta e _All Star_.

Bella pulou assustada, depois a fitou com a testa franzida num ponto de interrogação.

– Não sei se vou me acostumar a te ver vestida assim...! – ela brincava só um pouquinho ébria, mas havia um fundo de verdade escondido por trás. – Sem aquelas malhas de balé... As sapatilhas... E o cabelo? Tá tão curto!... Como você vai fazer o coque para a redinha? – completou rindo.

– Humm... Não quero pensar em nada disso agora... – decretou Nessie sorrindo. – Essa noite eu só quero encontrar uma boa balada e curtir a noite inteira!...

Bella perscrutou bem o sorriso de sua irmã a procura do traço de amargura que ela trazia mais cedo. Nessie não sorria um sorriso de quem finge alegria quando sente uma dor arrasadora por dentro. Ela sorria o sorriso de quem sente uma dor arrasadora por dentro, mas deseja sinceramente extraí-la. Deseja genuinamente conseguir um motivo para continuar sorrindo.

– Está bem!... Vamos descer! – concordou por fim, mas acabou levando consigo o diário de Renée.

Nessie levou consigo a última cerveja que Bella deixou no frigobar. Elas chegaram ao restaurante do hotel entre risadas tranquilas e conversas amenas. Pediram uma mesa e Bella, de repente, se perguntou quando sua irmã finalmente lhe contaria o que Jake havia aprontado...

Entretanto, as duas filhas de Renée fizeram seus pedidos sem imaginar que um belo e frio par de olhos azuis as vigiava; escondido num canto de penumbra perto do piano bar.

Distraídas com a música e o ambiente escuro e descolado, elas pediram vinho tinto para acompanhar o bacalhau e faziam planos para aquela noite. Nessie perguntou ao maitre sobre as boates da moda, enquanto Bella levantou e folheou o diário de sua mãe, recusando-se a pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a localização do próximo cadeado.

Na têmpora direita de seu misterioso espectador uma veia pulsou com o choque de ver o que elas tinham em mãos.

É claro que ele, imediatamente, reconheceu aquele livro preto...

É claro que sua mente viajou no tempo em milésimos de segundos...

_**.**_

_**~ Flashback Mode On ~**_

_**.**_

– _Comprei este livro ontem!... – ela comentou sorrindo após o longo e intenso beijo que lhes colou as bocas. – Vou registrar minha viagem aqui!_

_Ele pegou o livro preto de capa dura nas mãos e sugeriu:_

– _Comece detrás pra frente..._

– _Detrás pra frente?... – ela arqueou as sombracelhas com estranheza._

– _Sim. Aprendi a registrar certas coisas assim desde criança... Coisas da 'Ordem'...!_

– _Humm... Coisas da 'Ordem'... – ela ironizou. – Um dia você vai me explicar o que é essa tal 'Ordem'?_

_Ele deu de ombros e sorriu lindamente, deslumbrando-a:_

– _Claro que vou!... Na verdade, preciso explicar! É importante que você esteja a par de... _quase_ tudo!_

– _Quase...?_

– _Quase. Acredito que você seja a_ soulmate_... Mas..._

_Ela franziu a testa estranhando a nova palavra usada por ele, contudo deixou passar e instigou:_

– _Mas?..._

– _Não sei se está preparada..._

– _Para...?_

– _Venha vou te explicar como escrever registros detrás pra frente e em códigos! – e ela percebeu que o assunto estava encerrado._

_**.**_

_**Flashback Mode Off**_

_**.**_

Bella folheou o diário de Renée e ele cerrou os olhos em agonia tentando reprimir as reminiscências tão caras.

Se aquela jovem agora folheava aquelas páginas, e bebia avidamente das palavras escritas por Renée; ele podia visualizar claramente outra jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, em outra era, escrevendo distraída e fascinada naquelas folhas, provavelmente, amareladas e envelhecidas agora.

O pedido das duas chegou; elas comeram e beberam sem pressa, e sem desconfiar que eram observadas. Sequer perceberam a entrada do alto e forte homem de terno preto na área do restaurante, que caminhou diretamente na direção da densa penumbra ao lado de onde o piano exalava uma suave melodia.

– Aqui está o relatório, senhor... – entregando-lhe uma pasta.

George Duroy analisou as páginas presas ali e balbuciou, intrigado:

– Hã... Então, ambas são filhas de Renée... Isabella e Renesmee. – checou as fotos das duas, identificando-as depois na mesa. A mais nova estava com o cabelo diferente da foto no relatório. – Filhas de homens diferentes... Charlie Swan e Phillip Dwyer, respectivamente... – resmungou, conferindo as fotos dos dois, acometido de um ciúme irracional.

Perguntou-se se Renée estava casada novamente, com um terceiro homem; já que segundo o relatório, o tal Phil, que era pai da menina mais nova, havia se casado não tinha muito tempo. Até quando ela fugiria dele...

O cão, por sua vez, após entregar a pasta ao seu chefe; manteve-se de pé ao seu lado, discretamente. Jamais entendeu por que seu senhor não mandava logo que os detetives procurassem pela tal Renée, mas respeitava imaginando que fizesse parte dos muitos segredos ligados à 'Ordem'. Aquele relatório mesmo só trazia informações sobre as duas filhas dela e seus pais, mas nada sobre a mulher que seu chefe tanto esperava.

– Hã... Nessie... acho que vou pedir algum doce de sobremesa... – murmurou Bella, com olhos semicerrados. – Acho que misturar a cerveja com vinho não foi legal. Me sinto meio tonta... – a voz arrastou-se um pouco no final e Nessie uivou comemorando.

– _Uhuull!_ Você já tá chapada, maninha! Essa noite promete!

– Tem muito tempo que eu não bebo e...

Após vários minutos observando-as, Duroy reparou que a mais nova, a que agora tinha cabelo agora vermelho e curto, remexia a comida em seu prato com os talheres enquanto tagarelava, mas na verdade, não levava nada à boca. Intrigado, viu quando ela levantou-se – sem sequer ter tocado em sua salada – deixando a outra perdida em sua análise do diário que Renée escreveu.

Bella deixou que sua irmã subisse a fim de se arrumar pra balada primeiro, prometendo que iria em seguida.

Estava de cabeça baixa, ainda a procura do paradeiro do próximo cadeado, quando uma voz firme e máscula a extraiu de seus devaneios:

– A senhorita, certamente, não é daqui, é?... Eu arriscaria Londres ou até mesmo Estados Unidos...!

Bella ergueu seus olhos na direção da voz macia e, na primeira troca de olhares, foram infinitas as emoções que atravessaram ambos os rostos...

É claro que ela enxergou exatamente a assombrosa semelhança com Edward... O _seu_ Edward. E pior, parecia que o desenho em sépia guardado em sua suíte ganhara vida bem ali na sua frente, só que agora um tanto mais maduro e vivido. Vestido um terno sofisticado, que Alice com certeza saberia dizer a marca famosa. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando expulsar a vertigem, a _visão_ que lhe assaltara os sentidos.

_Mas que merda!..._ _Não tinha bebido tanto assim..._ Pensou confusa.

George Duroy sentiu cada osso, músculo, nervo e célula do seu corpo – da ponta dos bagunçados cabelos de cobre até os dedos dos pés – enregelarem-se num átimo. Eram os olhos castanhos de Renée novamente diante dele. O rosto também era incrivelmente parecido... Tão linda quanto, muito semelhante. Tanto que revirou a brasa que teimava em se manter acesa em seu peito...

– Renée...? – sequer se deu conta de que sussurrou a pergunta cheia de esperança.

Era insano! Ele sabia que aquela não era ela; no entanto, não pôde se impedir de voltar aos seus 18 anos.

Parecia que a jovem Renée que conheceu estava bem ali, fitando-o de queixo caído e olhos de chocolate arregalados.

Ela cobriu a boca aberta com uma mão trêmula, quando respondeu em pânico:

– O se-senhor co-conhe-nheceu minha... _Mãe?..._

Pronto! Era a prova que precisava para ter certeza de que estava mesmo chapada. Até responder à alucinação ela estava respondendo agora...

Duroy sorriu lindamente, como há muito não era capaz de fazer e respondeu com mel na voz e o deslumbre nos olhos azuis – de repente aquecidos:

– Não me chame de senhor... E sim! Eu conheci sua mãe!... Desculpe por não ter me identificado logo... Meu nome é George... – ele hesitou sem saber até onde, e o quê, ela saberia.

Mas num raio de intuição – apesar do álcool em sua cabeça –, Bella lembrou as iniciais no diário, e:

– Duroy... _GD!_ Você é... George Duroy...? – completou, levando sua outra mão à boca do estômago.

Ele cerrou seus olhos no arrepio que varreu sua espinha, ao ouvir seu nome escapar dos lábios daquela Renée ainda jovem que voltara para assombrá-lo.

Sem ser convidado, puxou a cadeira onde Nessie estivera jantando, impetuosamente, e sentou-se. Estava claro que aquela jovem já sabia mais do que ele podia supor.

Enfrentou o olhar que ainda amava miseravelmente e confessou, emocionado:

_._

_Vou nascer de novo  
Lápis, edifício, Tevere e ponte  
Desenhar no seu quadril  
Meus lábios beijam signos  
Feito sinos trilho a infância  
Teço o berço do seu lar._

_._

_Pra você guardei o amor  
Que nunca soube dar  
O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar  
Senti, sem conseguir provar  
Sem entregar  
E repartir._

_._

Bella ofegou reconhecendo o trecho que acabara de reler no diário. As aliterações do poema na voz dele eram absolutamente hipnotizantes. Soavam como um lamento dolorido, um canto de saudade. De repente, se sentiu magicamente encantada por um canto de sereia, ou acorrentada pelo feitiço de uma naja.

O efeito do álcool a fazia se sentir flutuando em nuvens. Alucinava, com certeza. Afinal, era seu Edward ou não?... _NÃO!_ Ele se identificou como George Duroy.

_Isso! George Duroy._ Ordenou-se.

Parecia que numa batida de coração, todo o restaurante tinha ficado vazio e só restassem os dois lá dentro...

E fitar aquele rosto tão idêntico ao rosto do amor da sua vida era atordoante demais... Incapacitante.

Edward ou... Duroy continuou sussurrando muito sério e absurdamente intenso:

– "_Guardei... Sem ter porque... Nem por razão... Ou coisa outra qualquer..."_

Sem conseguir se justificar o motivo, ela completou como se sua língua ganhasse vida própria, e sem desprender seus olhos dos dele:

– "_Além de não saber como fazer... Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar... Achei, vendo em você... E explicação, nenhuma isso requer..."_

Os dois inspiraram profundamente juntos. E em sincronia, ambos concluíram num uníssono ofegante:

_._

"_Se o coração bater forte e arder  
No fogo o gelo vai queimar."_

_._

– _Edward..._ – Ela sibilou ao expirar, de olhos fechados e sorriso oblíquo.

Contudo, sem enxergar a confusão nos olhos de seu interlocutor, sentiu todo o restaurante girar a sua volta, no fechar dos seus olhos; quando todo o álcool que ingeriu voltou em erupção de vômito no chão bem ao lado se de sua mesa, fazendo cada pessoa ali parar o que fazia a fim de olhar enojado na direção deles.

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Bom, amores! Sei que vcs estão cheias de perguntinhas assim como a beta me encheu delas qdo acabou de ler este cap! Sim, sim! Agora tenho uma beta-linda aqui em OTR tbm!_**

**_É a fofíssima, Lucrepusculo! Não deixem de saudá-la nos reviews, tá? **se é que mereço reviews** ahsuahsuahs_**

**_A outra surpresa é que minha nova fic estreou hoje! É uma nova song-fic inspirada totalmente na música Yoü and I, da Lady Gaga, que lhe empresta o nome!_**

**_Aqui está sinopse:_**

**Yoü and I: **_Há dois anos eles se conheceram, odiaram-se e amaram-se a primeira vista em Springfield, NE. Uma pequena cidade cercada de lendas... A mais famosa das redondezas? É claro que é a profecia do Cüllen's Bar! _

_ Aquela que dizia que..._

_Edward Cüllen. Um intrigante homem cujo charme e beleza atraiam ao Cüllen's Bar as mulheres que desejavam desafiar o mistério da velha profecia. Ele, no entanto, só queria proteger um lugar que era sagrado para a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão quando ele mais precisou._

_Isabella Swan. Uma desconhecida aspirante a atriz dos palcos nova-iorquinos, que só queria chegar a tempo do funeral de sua única tia._

_Para provar a farsa da profecia e conseguir sua herança, ela seria capaz de tudo?..._

_Dois anos depois, o que ela faria para reconquistar o amor e a confiança daquele que acreditava que ela o havia traído?_

_Ela seria mesmo culpada do que ele a acusa?_

**_Por favor, não deixem de conferi-la neste link:  
_**

**_ http(**)/www(*)fanfiction(*)net/s/8103172/1/You_and_I_**

**_Agora vou deixá-los com a nota de apresentação da nossa beta, mas não sem antes pedir que vcs me contem o que acharam do cap por review... *-*please*-* _**

**_._**

**_N/B: Hoje tive uma notícia maravilhosa. Recebi a segunda temporada de OTR como beta. Saibam que a primeira temporada é uma das minhas fics favoritas EVER. Leiam, comentem e se aventurem em mais essa jornada conosco. Atormentem, perguntem, comentem e contem tudo o que vocês acham. No primeiro capítulo que recebi como beta, já enchi a Anna de perguntas. Vamos juntas em mais uma das loucuras de Renée? _**

**_Lucrepusculo._**


	30. Desesperança

_**Oiêêê!**_  
_** Chegando com mais um capítulo da nossa fic! *-***_  
_** Bom, ele consiste em um NPOV, seguido de duas cenas com narrativa em 3ª pessoa. Uma em LA e outra de volta à cidade do Porto! ;)**_  
_** E, foi todo inspirando na música da Rihanna. A Beta vai até estranhar, pq o cap que ela leu tinha o mesmo nome da música e eu troquei agorinha! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_** .**_  
_** Aqui está o link:**_  
_** http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/rihanna/1966369/traducao(*)html**_  
_** .**_  
_** Não deixem de ouvir e boa leitura! Enjoy! =D**_

.

* * *

3. DESESPERANÇA

_**.**_

"_É como se você gritasse_

_Mas ninguém pudesse ouvir._

_Você se sente envergonhada_

_Por alguém ser tão importante desse jeito,_

_Que sem essa pessoa você se sente um nada._

_Ninguém nunca vai entender o quanto isso dói._

_Você se sente sem esperança_

_Como se nada pudesse te salvar._

_Tudo se foi e está acabado_

_Você quase deseja ter todas aquelas coisas ruins de volta,_

_Só para que com elas venham as boas junto".*_

_**.**_

**NPOV**

**.**

Bati a porta do quarto reprimindo a culpa e caminhei decididamente em direção às minhas malas. Revirei minhas malas a procura de algo que servisse para uma boa balada e acabei escolhendo um curto tubinho tomara que caia de couro vermelho, cheio de tachinhas e clips de metal. Bem rock'n roll. Algo que dissesse que não sou mais a puritana ingênua que sempre fui, embora ninguém soubesse disso por aqui, além da minha irmã.

Ter vindo encontrá-la foi a melhor escolha após o que aconteceu...

Reprimi as lembranças e o pensamento teimava em reviver na minha cabeça tudo o que vi e a dor que senti naquela maldita Fraternidade da NYU. Não poderia lidar com a dor perfurante em meu peito e não queria que Bella me encontrasse encolhida chorando num canto da suíte, quando voltasse do restaurante.

Não queria que ela soubesse exatamente a extensão dos meus danos.

Sei que não estou enganando-a perfeitamente. Apesar do pouco tempo, Bella me conhece demais. Além de ser muito perceptiva quando quer. Mas acho que consegui disciplinar o pior da minha dor, escondi a sombra pesada que vem tomando minha alma milímetro por milímetro a cada milésimo de segundo, a auto-rejeição que me faz sentir nojo de mim mesma...

Daí a culpa.

Culpa por usar a distração e a preocupação de minha irmã com os segredos de Renée, para esconder dela o quanto estou irremediavelmente ferida.

Não que eu esteja tendo uma recaída... Esse tempero da comida portuguesa é que é forte demais para o meu estômago fraco...

Só que essa justificativa idiota não convencia nem a mim mesma. A quem eu estou querendo enganar?... Bom, à Bella talvez.

Mas não sei por quanto tempo...

Fechei o zíper do vestido e calcei um _All Star_ de cano alto preto. Disciplinei o cabelo curto e vermelho com as próprias mãos e de frente para o grande espelho do banheiro suspirei diante da imagem da nova Nessie.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando quando e como mudei meu visual, não é? Bom, tenho certeza de que o motivo todo mundo acha que sabe...!

Mas posso apostar de que não foi exatamente pelo o que... _ele_ fez, mas sim pelo que o que ele fez causou dentro de mim.

Quando entrei em meu apartamento naquela noite e fitei todas as minhas coisas, tive náuseas muito profundas e vomitei o que tinha e o que não tinha em meu estômago. Até a bile.

Lavei a boca, enxuguei a lágrimas e tentei me recompor. Ignorei as chamadas da Angela querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Só que toda vez que olhava para minhas coisas... Uma sapatilha de ponta do balé, ou um vestido estampado em floral, ou mesmo um moletom velho e furado, a náusea voltava com força e eu tinha que correr para o banheiro.

Trêmula, tomei um banho e lutei para entender o que estava havendo. A dor me roubava o ar dos pulmões, me provocava outro tipo de dor física e tangível em partes do meu corpo que eu sequer sabia que existia...

Tentei dormir, mas não consegui. Nem mesmo com um calmante.

Quando tudo ficou insuportável, fui até a cozinha decidida a acabar logo com aquela merda toda. Cerrei o cabo de uma afiada faca de carnes em punho lentamente e fitei a lâmina reluzente de aço.

Aproximei-a do meu pulso esquerdo e quase pude enxergar o pulsar das minhas veias ali.

Seria rápido e preciso.

E eu tinha certeza de que a dor não suplantaria a dor principal. A da ferida sangrando em meu peito. Pressionei a lâmina bem ali. Tensa. Sem respirar... Mas não pude me cortar.

Com lentidão exagerada levei a faca ao alto, e segurando meus cabelos presos todos num rabo lateral, cerrei-a neles com força e por repetidas vezes, até que o tubo grosso de cobre estivesse todo solto em minha não firmemente cerrada.

Com um suspiro de alívio profundo joguei tudo no lixo e caminhei, decididamente, até a sala. Peguei minha bolsa e saí novamente para a madrugada da cidade que nunca pára.

Consegui encontrar um salão aberto num shopping. A jovem cabeleireira parecia chocada com a forma brutal com que meus cabelos foram cortados, mas não me fez perguntas. Apenas terminou o serviço de automutilação de forma mais profissional e estética do que eu tinha e teria feito.

Depois ordenei a tintura vermelha como o sangue que eu podia sentir pulsar em meus olhos, e foi ideia dela as luzes californianas bem nas pontinhas. Troquei o esmalte clarinho e transparente por um preto fosco, tal como deveria estar minha aura, e saí dali me sentindo bem melhor. A náusea de mim mesma havia aliviado um pouco. Mas quando pensei no que tinha para vestir e calçar em casa, ou mesmo quando passava em frente de algum espelho do shopping, minhas entranhas se reviravam.

Não tolerava mais nada daquilo. Aquele visual de bailarina inocente e ingênua. Idiota. _Virgem_.

Usei o cartão de crédito que Bella me deu – ela sentia necessidade em me provar sempre que aquela bendita caderneta escondida pela maluca da Renée na UCLA era, de fato, nossa herança! – para comprar novas roupas e calçados.

Não fui capaz de cortar os pulsos da antiga Renesmee. Mas ela estava morta... pra sempre.

Quando cheguei a casa, Angela havia ma mandado a passagem para Portugal por um mensageiro. Havia um bilhete também, mas não dei importância. Deixei tudo o que era da falecida para trás e, no dia seguinte, consegui chegar até aqui para abraçar e me sentir amada por uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu ainda podia confiar no mundo.

Fui extraída destas lembranças recentes com alguém pressionando a campainha da suíte...

Corri para abrir a porta um pouco surpresa e quando me deparei com o gerente do hotel acompanhado de um dos funcionários carregando minha irmã desacordada nos braços, quase desabei de susto:

– _OH MEU DEUS, O QUE HOUVE?..._ – guinchei em pânico.

O gerente me tranquilizou, imediatamente:

– Tudo bem, srta. Dwyer... – voz mansa e apaziguadora. – Ao que parece sua irmã bebeu demais... – seus olhos pousaram-se sobre todas as latinhas de cerveja ainda sobre a mesa, com alguma reprovação; enquanto o outro rapaz colocava Bella na cama, do outro cômodo. O gerente continuou. – Ela sentiu-se mal no restaurante após a sua saída e depois abaixou sua cabeça sobre a mesa e adormeceu.

– _Ela está dormindo?_ – confirmei estupefata.

– Exatamente. Ela deve acordar bem amanhã... Uma aspirina deve ser suficiente para a enxaqueca.

– Minha irmã não está acostumada a beber... Nem bebeu tanto assim... – justifiquei.

– É claro!... – ele assentiu incrédulo, mas educado. E me entregou o diário de 86. – Acho que este livro pertence a Srta. Swan...

Bella estava aconchegada e eles bateram em retirada.

– Obrigada... – agradeci um pouco tarde demais, mas acho que eles ouviram. Eu ainda estava chocada.

Caminhando na direção do comôdo adjacente, contemplei minha querida e louca irmã adormecida. Lá se vai nossa balada...

Fui até a cama, retirei-lhe os tênis e lutei para puxar a colcha debaixo dela. Depois, com cuidado empurrei seu corpo inerte para o meio da cama e a cobri com carinho. Bella sequer resmungou...

Será que ela entrou em coma alcoólico?... Não. O gerente a teria levado para a emergência... Ele está certo. Bella só vai acordar amanhã...

E eu? Eu vou descobrir a madrugada do Porto... Sozinha!

Por que é assim que andam as almas atormentadas e sombrias da noite... sozinhas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seus olhos piscaram para a penumbra agradável do quarto, virou para o lado e conferiu que Jasper ressonava profundamente e de mal jeito na poltrona do canto. Ficaria com as costas doendo com certeza.

Ela sabia onde estava. Já tivera sua cota de dias naquele hospital há um ano e meio, por causa de seu acidente de carro. Primeiro, lembrou a causa da internação naquela ocasião, depois recordou o que a levou a estar ali agora, e gelo irradiou-se como um soco forte e seco na boca do seu estômago.

Era como se tivesse se esquecido de algo muito importante que deveria fazer, ou como se sua última lembrança fosse um amontoado de coisas boas, seguidas de vácuo completo. Vazio.

Seu bebê se fora, ela sabia...

Cada parte de sua mente repetiram em _flashes_ as cenas mais terríveis que já assistiu em sua vida. Só que nessas cenas, _ela_ era a protagonista...

A queda. O corre-corre. O desespero de Jasper e Edward na ambulância. O médico lhe dando a pior notícia de toda sua vida. As lágrimas represadas por seus pais a fim de demonstrar força para ampará-la.

Ela sabia e estava ciente de tudo. Mas sua barriga ainda era um volume proeminente sob o lençol... Não estava chutando, nem se movendo discretamente como antes, mas... Quem sabe...?

Seu bebê ainda não estava muito agitado... Talvez... O doutor tenha se enganado, e seu pequeno ainda estivesse ali dentro, quietinho... Dormindo.

Não. Obrigou-se a lembrar que já havia passado até pelo procedimento de curetagem. Não havia engano. Não havia erro. Não havia mais bebê ali.

Não havia mais _nada_...

Enxugou uma lágrima solitária que deslizou em direção à orelha e sentou-se na cama. Estava incrivelmente bem. Não tinha dor ou indisposição, provavelmente estava medicada para isso.

Na verdade, sentia até um pouco de fome.

Jasper parecia desmaiado na poltrona. Ele devia estar exausto com os dois shows praticamente seguidos, todas aquelas entrevistas de lançamento do álbum e da turnê. E agora... _Isso_.

Edward e os outros gostariam de ter ficado, mas seguiram na frente para a Europa a fim de cumprir alguns compromissos em _talk shows_ locais, antes do principal – todos aqueles shows com ingressos esgotados e impossíveis de se cancelar.

O mundo não poderia parar porque ela perdeu um bebê. Pensou com amargura. Ela não era a primeira mulher a passar por isso e, com certeza, não seria a última...

Olhou para seu braço direito e puxou os esparadrapos que lhe prendiam a agulha da punção venosa. Depois a arrancou junto, com um pouco de dor no local, mas que em nada se comparava à dor do vazio em seu ventre ainda inchado.

Pulou da cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro. Jasper sequer se moveu da posição em que estava, mesmo quando ela saiu do banho, secando os cabelos. Por um instante temeu que ele não estivesse bem. Podia muito bem imaginar o quão devastado ele também devia estar.

Mas não o incomodou.

Caminhou até o armário e lá encontrou seus pertences. Sua bagagem, que não chegou a embarcar para a Europa; sua bolsa de mão, com celular e todos os documentos dentro, inclusive cartões de crédito e passaporte.

Escolheu uma calça jeans e uma bata – comprada com o crescimento discreto de sua amada barriguinha. Por sorte, havia um absorvente guardado em sua bolsa; colocou-o e calçou sandálias com salto médio. Escovou os cabelos úmidos do banho, acrescentou apenas uma muda de roupa em sua bolsa de mão e saiu do quarto como se fosse uma visitante, ao invés de uma paciente.

Andou pelos corredores sem levantar suspeitas, desceu pelo elevador e foi fácil encontrar um táxi na porta do _Cedars Sinai Medical Center._

Era um fim de tarde em L.A., mas ela não se deixou distrair por isto. Estava focada em fugir daquela maldita cidade o mais rápido possível. Odiava aquele lugar com força e amargura estrangeiras.

Ordenou ao motorista que parasse no primeiro shopping. Deixou o táxi esperando enquanto comprava remédio para a dor – que poderia voltar a qualquer momento –; comprou também mais absorventes e seu antigo anticoncepcional. Sabia que ajudaria com o sangramento.

Não comprou roupas. Embora soubesse que aquilo seria algo que lhe faria bem. Deixou para comprá-las no seu destino; que sim, ela sabia muito bem qual era...!

Não era uma pessoa de fazer pactos com a tristeza... Contudo, também não estava pronta para encarar Jasper agora e admitir que falhara. Foi displicente e perdeu o bebê dele.

Precisava processar aquela culpa primeiro.

Esperançosamente conseguiria...

Esperança... _Taí_ uma palavra que _naquele momento_ não fazia parte do seu vocabulário.

Tudo bem que era muito mais fácil enfrentar uma crise como essa com o cartão de crédito ilimitado que ela tem...!

Ela sabia bem o quão sortuda e abençoada era. Sabia que ter sido adotada por uma família tão incrível como os Cullens e ainda tão nova, tinha o seu preço.

Ela só imaginara que sua cota já havia sido paga com tudo que sofreu há um ano e meio quando descobriu a verdade sobre seu primeiro e decepcionante amor – que a traiu de forma tão baixa...

Ela realmente acreditou que descobrir falsidade na sua melhor amiga desde a infância já havia sido sofrimento suficiente para toda uma vida... E ainda terminar aquele verão num terrível acidente de carro, que a levou a duas cirurgias graves...

Será que perder seus pais quando mais precisava ser cuidada já não era suficiente?... Por que ela ainda devia perder seu adorado filhinho?...

Lutou contra outra rodada de lágrimas. Não era hora para aquilo.

Bateu a porta de volta ao táxi e ordenou:

– Agora me leve ao LAX, por favor. – quando o carro arrancou, pegou seu celular e discou o número da companhia de táxi aéreo, pedindo um jato particular.

– Voo internacional, senhora? – indagou a atendente com voz quase cibernética.

– Sim.

– Qual o destino?

– Portugal. Cidade do Porto.

– Qual seu nome?

– Alice Brandon.

.

**Yellow diamonds in the light** / _Diamantes amarelos à luz_

**And we're standing side by side** / _E estamos lado a lado_

**As your shadow crosses mine** /_ Como sua sombra atravessa a_ _minha_

**What it takes to come alive** / _É o que se paga pra estar vivo_

.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny** / _É assim que me sinto e não posso negar_

**But I've gotta let it go** / _Mas eu tenho que deixá-lo ir_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A profusão de luzes piscando multicoloridas ardia em seus olhos castanhos, já vermelhos além da conta. Suas pupilas dilatadas delatavam o consumo entorpecente, muito embora ela não soubesse.

Foi logo assim que chegou à superlotada boate. A balada mais vip e selecionada do Porto, com vários ambientes e bebida que jorrava à vontade de máquinas acionadas por alavancas de metal. Grupos nem tão discretos como poderiam e deveriam ser, compartilhavam as carreiras de cocaína em bandejas de prata; enquanto a música _techno_ explodia pela enorme e abarrotada pista de dança.

Enfim, tudo muito distante do seu _point_ da adolescência em Phoenix, o Zafrina's...

Mas tudo era diferente agora. Sua puberdade terminara e da forma mais trágica possível, com o primeiro e único amor verdadeiro cagando em sua cabeça utilizando requintes de crueldade.

Ali era não era a rainha da pista de dança... Nem estava em condições de elaborar qualquer passo sequer. Drogada por um idiota logo assim que chegou à balada, com duas pílulas de _Ecstasy_ em seu _drink_ azul, que ela não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria.

No entanto, o espertinho que a drogara desistiu de tentar arrastá-la para o banheiro e foi procurar por outra vítima, pois animada demais em sua nóia, ela só fazia dançar feito louca bem no meio da pista de dança.

Seus curtos cabelos cor de fogo, já molhados com o suor e os jatos d'água que os bartenders esguichavam vez por outra no público enlouquecido da pista, agitavam-se para todos os lados, ao sabor dos movimentos frenéticos da sua cabeça. Alucinada, ela ria à toa; saciando a vontade de dançar até o amanhecer e rebolava provocativamente ao sabor da pulsação insistente das caixas de som.

A flexibilidade de seu corpo treinado era visível e chamava a atenção dos machos por perto, porém estes em sua maioria estavam muito chapados para tentar qualquer investida. Com exceção de um único par de olhos azuis que a espreitava por toda a noite, desde que saíra do hotel. Ele quase interveio quando ela foi drogada, mas acabou permitindo que acontecesse prevendo que isso terminaria por aproximá-los.

Ele sabia muito bem quem ela era e porque segui-la. Precisou pagar muito caro por fora, mas o mesmo relatório recebido por seu pai, também chegou às suas mãos. Aquela era uma das filhas da desgraçada que – apesar de não conhecer – ele odiava com cada célula do seu corpo e de quem se vingaria pela desdita e morte de sua mãe. Nem que pra isso precisasse ferir um inocente para atingi-la.

Notou que dessa vez teria de interferir na noite da perturbada garota. Já que um carinha aleatório aproximou-se dela e eles começaram a dançar sugestivamente, de corpos colados e encaixados. Tratava-se de um tipo loiro, atlético e muito bronzeado pelo sol. Ele não parecia tão doidão quanto os outros e logo eles estavam se beijando escandalosamente.

Ele a girou e se esfregou nela, enfiando sua mão por entre as pernas da garota dos curtos cabelos vermelhos que, totalmente anestesiada, não sentia mais nada além da batida do martelo no prego que vinha da música.

Ela não apresentou resistência quando o desgraçado conseguiu arrastá-la até um dos banheiros da boate. O dono dos olhos azuis que se fizera de expectador os seguiu, atento. Viu quando ele a levou para a última cabine desocupada; ao lado de outra onde duas mulheres nuas se esfregavam aos beijos.

Em todas as cabines havia sexo e drogas...

Uma vez lá, ele voltou a beijar a entorpecida menina, que a princípio lhe retribuiu de bom grado. Comunicando com seu corpo as respostas a cada convite silencioso do seu desconhecido parceiro de transa.

A boca carnuda do loiro, bonito demais para um tipo comum; desceu explorando-lhe o pescoço e o colo de porcelana, e ele já se regozijava intimamente pela facilidade em encontrar sua foda da noite. Porém, quando sua mão voltou para o meio das pernas da garota, a fim de levantar-lhe o vestido, ela teve um lampejo de consciência, num _flash_ muito rápido e descobriu-se longe da batida da música da pista de dança.

Sem saber muito sobre si mesma, e muito menos como fora parar ali, ela espalmou-lhe o peitoral bronzeado artificialmente, afastando-o. Testa franzida em confusão perplexa.

Como ela podia ter ficado tão chapada assim com apenas um _drink_? Sua mente tentava compreender. Como foi parar ali com aquele completo estranho?...

Assustada ela balbuciou:

– Quem é você?... O que eu... estou fazendo aqui?...

– E isso importa, baby!... A gente estava se divertindo tanto... – ele grunhiu, sôfrego de desejo.

Ele tentou colar seus lábios nos dela novamente; mas ela esquivou-se, tentando se afastar, a fim de encontrar suas pernas para uma fuga.

– Não... – ela rebateu com voz arrastada e dormente, em passos cambaleantes para fora da cabine aberta.

Foi quando os braços fortes do loiro agarraram sua fina cintura como garras de ferro, puxando-a novamente para o apertado cubículo, e com agilidade ele fechou a porta de madeira e imprensou o corpo da garota contra a divisória entre as cabines.

Ela tentou gritar, mas não encontrava força em sua voz débil. Apesar disso, ele lhe cobriu a boca e, com a mão livre, lutou contra as barreiras de roupas, abrindo o zíper do seu jeans e levantando o já tão curto tubinho de couro que ela usava.

Os olhos apavorados de pânico dela tornaram-se arregalados com o pavor lacrimejante que lhe embaçava a visão, já nublada pela droga. Aquilo parecia um pavoroso pesadelo, mas ela apenas não conseguia despertar...

Desesperada, ela insistia na tentativa de gritar, mas não conseguiu nada mais do que gemidos de lamúria sufocados pela mão de seu algoz. Tentou debater-se, lutar contra o enorme corpo contra o seu, mas ainda havia droga demais em seu amortecido sistema.

Sentiu algo grosso e duro pressionar-lhe o ponto específico e ainda intocado entre as pernas, quando a porta da cabine foi violentamente aberta, chocando-se contra ele e fazendo-o saltá-la.

Tudo ficou borrado e confuso, mas uma mão forte, apertando-lhe o braço direito a puxou com força de dentro da cabine, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro que iria violentá-la guinchou:

– _Ei!... O que você pensa que..._ – mas ele foi interrompido com um soco certeiro em seu nariz. Imediatamente, ele berrou e levou as duas mãos trêmulas ao rosto, na tentativa insensata de segurar o nariz que, torto, esguichava sangue. – _SEU DESGRAÇADO... VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ... _– ele berrou enfurecido, já de joelhos.

Uma voz estranhamente segura e amiga instou em seu ouvido:

– Venha comigo... – ao mesmo tempo em que a mão firme no seu braço, passou para a base de suas costas, conduzindo-a para fora dali.

Instintivamente, ela obedeceu. Sentiu que eles passaram pelo turbilhão da boate e minutos depois estavam na brisa fresca da madrugada do Porto, na rua – onde ela pode respirar e pensar com mais calma e clareza.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até vários táxis estacionados e ele abriu a porta traseira de um deles, instruindo o motorista:

– _Tiara Park Atlantic Hotel_, por favor. – já mais consciente, ela entrou no táxi, mas com uma perna para fora, viu a hesitação em seu estranho salvador.

Fitou-o emocionada, e pediu:

– Por favor, venha comigo... Não me deixe sozinha... – estranhando a forma como implorou aquilo a um completo estranho.

Ele também embarcou no táxi, e uma vez batida a porta, o motorista arrancou. Na penumbra da noite que passava pelas janelas com alguma rapidez, ela finalmente o interrogou:

– Como sabia onde estou hospedada?... – um sussurro apenas, tímido e constrangido.

– Também estou lá. – ele falava em inglês, fazendo-a perguntar-se de onde ele seria; o sotaque francês era marcante. – Desculpe a indiscrição, mas você me chamou a atenção hoje à tarde na piscina do hotel.

A testa cremosa da garota enrugou-se, como se ela resolvesse um complicado problema matemático, pois ela realmente não o notara na piscina naquela tarde. E, mesmo ainda bastante chapada, ela podia reconhecer que seria praticamente impossível não notar um deus grego daquele.

Alto, não tão musculoso quanto ela estava acostumada – tomando seu ex-namorado jogador de futebol americano como referência –, mas com a musculatura discreta marcando a camisa ajustada ao corpo. Seu rosto era perfeito. Um querubim pintado por algum mestre renascentista; olhos incrivelmente azuis, grandes e expressivos, cabelos castanhos repicados contornando o lado direito do rosto e jogados de lado, mas não muito compridos atrás.

– Você me seguiu? – ela perguntou, arrependendo-se em seguida e se sentindo uma completa idiota.

"_Sim!"_ Foi o que ele pensou ironicamente.

– Não... – foi o que ele respondeu a olhando nos olhos, com uma sinceridade que não deixava margem para dúvidas.

Ela arfou, desviando seus avermelhados e confusos olhos castanhos da potência azul que ele descarregava nela, quando se deu conta da gravidade do que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse interferido:

– Ele ia... Ele ia me...

– Te estuprar?... Acredito que sim... – construiu a máscara de quem lamenta cuidadosamente.

A jovem ofegou e desatou em prantos convulsos, cobrindo o delicado rosto com as mãos juntas. Seus ombros sacudiam fortemente e ele a puxou para seu peito, como quem acalenta e reconforta.

Ela arruinaria sua camisa, sem sombra de dúvidas...

O motorista do táxi até ficou preocupado com a jovem que chorava compulsivamente, mas não se intrometeu.

Uma vez no hotel, o rapaz pagou o táxi e conduziu a garota até a porta de sua suíte. O dia logo amanheceria e ela evidentemente precisava de muitas horas de sono.

De qualquer forma, o primeiro passo estava dado...

Ele, com toda certeza, havia conquistado sua confiança, e com aquilo também conquistaria a outra.

Sem jeito e já mais controlada, ela recostou-se na porta pintada de branco e sussurrou buscando os olhos de seu lindo herói:

– Obrigada!... – fervorosamente.

Ele sorriu e rebateu:

– Será que isso me faz merecedor de saber seu nome...? – como se já não soubesse.

– Oh meu deus... É claro! Me desculpe. Eu sou tão idiota... Eu me chamo Renesmee Dwyer. – ela ofereceu-lhe a mão para um cumprimento mais formal, mas sua atitude era leve e doce. – Mas pode me chamar de Nessie. – completou com ele já tomando sua mão num aperto leve.

Ambos puderam sentir a eletricidade que pulsou ali. Olhos nos olhos. Os dela um tanto quentes e derretidos de gratidão e deslumbre, respiração paralisada. Os dele confusos, perplexos.

Não era para o seu coração traí-lo, acelerando-se daquele jeito, apenas com um aperto de mãos... Ainda mais com uma das filhas... _dela..._

Perdido o foco, foi Nessie quem instou sorrindo:

– E você, como se chama?

– A-Alec... – gaguejou pego de surpresa. Se ela já teve acesso ao diário escrito pela vadia da mãe dela, seu sobrenome poderia já ter algum significado. Improvisou. – Butler... – num segundo, inventou um sobrenome aleatório que não o denunciasse.

– Então... A gente se vê amanhã... Alec Butler... – ela cantou docemente, já se virando para a porta.

Ele assentiu com alguns passos de costas; satisfeito pela primeira parte de seus planos ter funcionado perfeitamente. Parecia até que ele contratara aquele imbecil da boate, o que teria sido muito conveniente também. Só que ele contou com a sorte e um pouco de senso de lógica... Do jeito que aquela garota exalava frivolidade e inconseqüência quando deixou o hotel, parecia óbvio que a noite teria um desfecho daquele tipo mesmo.

Nessie tomou um banho demorado e morno, ainda muito confusa com o tinha acontecido. Havia lapsos em sua memória, causados pelo efeito da droga que ela sequer sabia que tinha ingerido.

Jogou-se na enorme cama king size ao lado de Bella e ambas acordaram desnorteadas e de ressaca depois das três da tarde. Constrangidas, ainda na cama trocaram confidências sobre a noite anterior que mais parecia uma conversa entre dois internos de um hospício:

–... Então foi assim que conversei com um Edward vinte anos mais velho ontem... Ou seria o tal Dominic da gravura...? – divagou confusa. – Doeu saber que no futuro vou continuar parecendo inadequada ao lado dele... – confessou Bella de cabeça latejante, muito embora estivesse suportável. Ela sabia bem que nada poderia ser pior do que ressaca de tequila... Pensando nisso, completou incoerente no silêncio prolongado de sua irmã. – Só vou beber tequila daqui pra frente... – Nessie a fitou de testa vincada, ela justificou. – Com tequila eu tive as três entradas fodidas ao mesmo tempo; com cerveja e vinho, vi o que não queria do futuro...! Ou do passado, sei lá...

Não é como se Nessie soubesse dos detalhes sórdidos de sua irmã no verão de 2010. Bella tinha um tipo de humor negro que ela desferia em setas venenosas, com a expressão séria e apática. Nem sempre Nessie sabia quando ela falava sério ou brincava. Este foi um desses momentos...

– Pior fui eu... – rebateu Nessie, voz rouca. – Nem notei que fui drogada, dancei feito uma vadia, quase fui estuprada e deixei escapar o gatinho que me salvou... Da próxima vez vou dar um jeito de me drogar eu mesma, pra ver se fico mais esperta do que tá rolando e atraio, sei lá... O Thor* ou o Homem-Aranha**...!

– Mas você não falou que ele está aqui no hotel?

– É... Mas eu quero dizer que podia tê-lo agradecido melhor... Se é que você me entende... – brincou piscando.

**.**

**Shine a light through an open door** / _Brilha uma luz por uma porta aberta_

**Love and life I will divide** / _Vida e Amor eu vou separar_

**Turn away cause I need you more** / _volte aqui porque preciso mais de você_

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind** / _Sinta o batimento cardíaco em minha_ _mente_

.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny** / _É como me sinto e não posso negar_

**But I've gotta let it go** / _Mas eu tenho que deixá-lo ir_

.

.

Bella riu, depois gemeu de dor, e questionou retoricamente:

– Drogas e álcool são para os que já não têm mais esperança... É o nosso caso?

– Você não vai começar a filosofar agora, não é?... Fala sério, estamos de ressaca!...

– Mas é sério!... Por que não temos mais esperança?... – outra pergunta retórica.

Nessie suspirou exasperada e grunhiu:

– _Argh..._ Tá legal!... Parece que você ainda está bêbada, mas eu vou te responder mesmo assim. – rolou na cama a fim de encarar sua irmã significativamente e declarou. – Você _tem_ esperança. – enfática. – _Você_ espera ver o seu amor em breve, _você_ sabe que seus bebês esperam por você em segurança... _Você_ espera desvendar os segredos de nossa digníssima mamãe... – enumerou só uma parte dos motivos com fervor, deixando que seu tom se tornasse irônico no fim.

– E você?

– O que tenho eu...? – ela titubeou nervosa, Bella a encarou, finalmente desconfiada; testa vincada, apesar da dor de cabeça que isso fazia piorar.

– _Você_ não tem nenhuma esperança?

Silêncio.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Como confessar a sua irmã que não. Ela não tinha mais nenhuma esperança. Em absolutamente nada... Estava árida. Estéril. Vazia.

Bella não a pressionou. Mas, por precaução, ativou o modo vigilância.

Astuta, pediu um lanche no quarto. Enquanto comia, aproveitou para fingir-se distraída, enquanto sutilmente reparava em sua irmã – estranhamente agitada – tagarelando feito uma maritaca e rodando uma taça de salada de frutas pra lá e pra cá sem, no entanto, levar nem um pedacinho sequer até a boca.

Nessie era boa naquilo. Ela falava, falava remexendo a comida e quando parava de falar algo, levava uma colherada à boca; mas não comia de fato. Fingia lembrar-se de algo muito importante e voltava com a comida para a taça. Um interlocutor distraído, nem repararia que ela na verdade não havia comido nada...

Um frio irradiou-se em seu plexo solar, quando finalmente percebeu que sua irmã possivelmente estaria no início de uma recaída da anorexia, e sozinha com ela na Europa. Longe do Phil e da Stella, longe de Edward – que sempre era bom em aconselhá-la no que fazer –, longe de Jake, que parecia ser o pivô de tudo isso... Longe de tudo.

Por fim, Nessie pulou da cadeira a fim de se trocar antes de descer até a recepção do hotel, saber notícias de seu charmoso herói-dos-banheiros-devassos-de-boates. Bella, ainda incerta do que fazer com relação à Nessie, foi pra internet tentar contato com Esme, a fim de ver seus pimpolhos via webcam; antes de ligar para Edward.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou o solícito gerente. – Você poderia me informar em que suíte encontro um dos hóspedes? O nome dele é Alec Butler...

O jovem gerente estremeceu. Já estava avisado sobre a procura de Mr. Duroy, o filho, hospedado na suíte _Luxo_. Não o pai, que optara por um dos discretos chalés externos. Alec já o havia comprado, nem precisou tanto dinheiro assim, e o gerente mentiu seu nome à jovem Dwyer, avisando:

– Mr. Butler aguarda pela senhorita na piscina.

Ela sorriu e respondeu um _"Obrigada!"_.

Alec estava de camiseta de malha e bermuda, sentado numa das muitas mesas redondas, sobre o enorme guarda-sol. Os olhos azuis, escondidos atrás das lentes escuras dos óculos, perscrutaram a aproximação de sua presa, cheia de intenções inconfessáveis.

Mas como Nessie lhe sorria, ele lembrou que precisava continuar encenando e sorriu-lhe também.

– Então, você já sabia que eu te procuraria assim que acordasse... – ela o abordou timidamente, mas assombrada com a própria coragem.

– Na verdade, você demorou mais do que eu quero confessar... Está muito ruim a ressaca?... – o tom dele continha toda a ironia do flerte.

– Pra ser sincera, agora que estou diante de você, a ressaca moral está bem pior do que a física!...

Ele riu, obrigando-a a conferir aquele som específico à sua memória, e reparar na perfeição dos dentes e do sorriso. Ele apontou a cadeira de frente e a ofereceu:

– Por que não se senta aqui comigo...

Nessie puxou a cadeira com um ruído alto, mas abafado pelo som das pessoas se divertindo na piscina e outras dependências perto dali.

– Eu queria te agradecer novamente. Adequadamente. – pausa constrangida. – Eu já teria problemas demais, sem isso em meu tenebroso currículo... um estupro. Obrigada por me livrar dessa. – a sinceridade era tão patente em seus olhos que Alec perdeu o fôlego, compreendendo cada uma das verdades implícitas ali.

Era óbvio que aquela garota já estava devastada demais...

Era justo usá-la daquele jeito?...

Mas sua mente voejou na velocidade da luz ao passado, no olhar de sua mãe no derradeiro instante de sua vida tão sofrida, e aquela lembrança o fazia empurrar a culpa de lado e seguir em frente com seu improviso.

Ele a fitou nos olhos por um instante e perdeu o ar com a tristeza que viu ali. Perdida, essa podia ser a palavra que a definia.

– Você parece tão... – lutou contra as palavras que vinham em sua mente, sem querer ser invasivo ou ofensivo.

Seu tom não era de acusação, mas sim de lamento; mais verdadeiro do que ele queria admitir.

– Sem esperança. – foi Nessie quem completou numa confissão. Lágrimas empoçando-se no olhar de chocolate, e a conversa com Bella recente e apropriada demais.

Antes que ele pudesse reverter aquela confissão a seu favor, seu cérebro foi mais rápido e rebateu com mais sinceridade do que ele gostaria:

– Somos capazes de encontrar o amor num lugar sem esperança, Nessie. – retorcendo-se internamente com sua própria fala pretensamente reconfortante. Na verdade, uma pérola do humor negro.

Como se ele próprio tivesse algum traço de esperança dentro de si...

.

**We found love in a hopeless place** / _Achamos o amor em um lugar sem esperança_

**We found love in a hopeless place** / _Achamos o amor em um lugar sem esperança_

**We found love in a hopeless place** / _Achamos o amor em um lugar sem esperança_

**We found love in a hopeless place** / _Achamos o amor em um lugar sem esperança_

.

.

Nessie enxergou exatamente este duelo, essa incoerência em seu salvador. E, sem supor que ele tencionava usá-la numa vingança complexa e mesquinha, uniu sua dor à dele buscando suave e ingenuamente sua mão.

Eles entrelaçaram os dedos com cumplicidade e dialogaram apenas com olhar, imersos numa bolha, apesar de todo o movimento a sua volta. Até que uma voz conhecida demais pra ela guinchou alto, em suas costas, extraindo-a daquele momento:

– _NESSIE?..._ – era a voz de...

Ela virou-se num átimo, Alec olhou o dono do grito inexpressivamente.

– _JAKE?..._ – ela rebateu no mesmo tom; mais por surpresa.

"_Porra, que merda!" _ela pensou ter pensado isso, mas na verdade, balbuciou já se pondo de pé, num rompante; antes de encrespar colérica, dando dois passos de punhos fechados na direção do recém chegado:

– QUE MERDA VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, JACOB BLACK?...

.

.

**Yellow diamonds in the light** / _Diamantes amarelos à luz_

**And we're standing side by side** / _E estamos lado a lado_

**As your shadow crosses mine** /_ Como sua sombra atravessa a_ _minha_

.

**We found love in a hopeless place** / _Achamos o amor em um lugar sem esperança_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**N/B: A coisa vai pegar fogo. Adoroooooo.**_  
_** Pai e filho apaixonados pelas filhas de Renée. O que será que a autora irá aprontar.**_  
_** Curiosas? Comentem que isso aumenta a inspiração. Bjs e até o próximo capítulo.**_  
_** Lu.**_  
_** .**_  
_** N/A: * Aqui a Nessie está se referindo ao ator Chris Hemsworth!**_  
_** ** E aqui ao Tobey Maguire ou o Andrew Garfield! No caso dela, tanto faz! ahsuahsuahs**_  
_** .**_  
_** Queria convidar a todos a conhecer uma nova história que postei! Chama-se The Beginning e será uma trilogia de one-shots! Na vdd, por enquanto só tem a primeira, mas loguinho posto a segunda! Confiram! Aqui está o link:**_  
_** .**_  
_** https(**)/www(*)fanfiction(*)com(*)br/historia/226724/The_Beginning_Trilogia_De_One-shots**_  
_** .**_  
_** Então foi isso, amores! Espero que tenham gostado!... =D**_  
_** Agora me deixem saber o que vcs acharam nas reviews!**_  
_** Volto em breve em YaI!**_  
_** Bjokas! ;*****_


	31. Roteiro de Viagem

_**N/A: Oiêêê! Cheguei com mais um capítulo, amores!**_  
_** Aqui está o link da música:**_  
_** .**_  
_** http(**)/letras(*)mus(*)br/martin-solveig/1785195/**_  
_** .**_  
_** Não deixem de ouvir e boa leitura!**_  
_** Nos falamos mais lá embaixo! ;)**_

* * *

.

4. ROTEIRO DE VIAGEM

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Liguei a webcam e a imagem dos meus bebês invadiu a tela do meu laptop, como um colírio milagroso que devolve a visão a um cego. Eles bateram as mãozinhas em minha direção, sorrindo entre balbucios de _"Mamã... Mamã..."_

Para minha surpresa quem estava com eles não era Esme, mas sim a Sue:

– Olá Sue! Onde está a Esme? – acabei perguntando antes de mais nada.

Ela arqueou sutilmente uma sombracelha, interpretando minha curiosidade como reprovação. A namorada de meu pai adorava fazer às vezes de vovó dos gêmeos. E eu juro que não me importo com isso, embora ela ache o contrário...

– Oh! Você não está sabendo ainda? – seu traço de ultraje logo foi substituído por surpresa e eu me preocupei com seu tom de lamento. Estava claro que algo havia acontecido. Eu não estava errada afinal... Sabia que era para os gêmeos estarem com Esme hoje.

– Sabendo do que, Sue?...

Ela lutou brevemente com EJ e Renesmee que insistiam em descer do seu colo, com certeza para tentarem alcançar minha imagem no laptop sobre a mesinha de centro do conjunto estofado que fica na enorme biblioteca da Sue em sua mansão em Upper West Side, Manhattan.

– Oh querida, a pobre Alice... Ela perdeu o bebê... – lamentou Sue, sinceramente.

– _Como é?..._ – guinchei apavorada. Lágrimas empoçando-se nos meus olhos, quase que imediatamente.

Sue relatou:

– Parece que ela escorregou numa escada rolante no LAX e desceu rolando vários degraus. O bebê não resistiu... E o pior foi que ela fugiu ontem do hospital, sem que ninguém tenha visto e está desaparecida...

– _Oh meu deus... _– arfei aterrada, levando as pontas dos meus dedos às têmporas repentinamente pulsantes.

_Não há solução... Vou ter que interromper minha viagem e voltar aos EUA._ Resignei-me.

Sue prosseguiu explicando:

– E o pior é que estavam todos no hospital. Esme e Carlisle saíram para fazer um lanche e deixaram Jasper cochilando na poltrona do quarto, junto com Alice... – minha mente dava voltas de preocupação. Sue cansou de lutar com meus gêmeos que continuavam fazendo força para descer de seu colo e deixou que os dois escorregassem e, de pé, viessem se apoiar na mesinha, mais próximos da tela do computador. – Quando Esme e Carlisle retornaram ao quarto, Jasper ainda dormia e Alice havia sumido...

Arqueei meu corpo e comecei a chorar, não só de saudade dos meus bebês – que agora espalmavam suas mãozinhas na tela do laptop como se pudessem me tocar –; mas também de pesar pela perda do bebê de minha amiga, que apesar de ainda ser tão pequeno em seu ventre, eu já sabia que seria meu afilhado, e que eu já amava.

"_Mamã... Mamã..."_ gemeu Renesmee um tanto chorosa, fazendo um biquinho e vindo depositar um beijinho na tela do computador.

Seu rostinho sumiu por um momento, mas eu entendi que ela tentava me beijar.

Sue tinha o rosto franzido e acrescentou constrangida:

– Sinto muito por ser eu a te dar essas notícias, Bella... Pensei que você já soubesse da perda do bebê, era pra Edward ter te avisado. Mas ele ainda não sabe que a irmã dele está desaparecida.

Limpei meu choro e lutei pra fazer cara de forte, ao relembrar:

– Foi exatamente assim que nós nos conhecemos... Ela também havia sumido por um tempo desiludida com... – deixei o relato morrer, antes que acabasse sendo indelicada com Sue.

Ela, de fato, não sabia que o falecido James, cujo corpo ela pagou por diversas vezes, era namorado de Alice na época...

Acabei lhe fazendo outra pergunta:

– Sue, onde está meu pai?

– Ele precisou ir a Jacksonville, querida, resolver alguns probleminhas na casa de vocês e volta amanhã.

Suspirei exasperada, não queria que meus bebês estivessem dando trabalho a Sue.

– Bom, acho que não tenho alternativa a não ser interromper minha viagem e voltar para NYC... – lamentei.

– O quê? – ela pareceu chocada com minha conclusão. – Por que Bella?... Não faça isso! Se está preocupada com seus bebês aqui comigo...

– Não é isso, Sue... Mas não é justo eles ficarem te dando trabalho desse jeito...

– Ora, eles não me dão trabalho nenhum. – ralhou docemente. – Eles alegram essa casa! São uns amores...

Eu nem via mais a Sue, porque os dois estavam com os rostos grudados na tela e tampavam minha visão.

– Mas e a Alice?...

– Espere mais um pouco, Bella. Logo Alice dará notícia... Não interrompa a viagem que você planejou tanto. Quando haverá outra pausa em sua agenda?... – Sue tinha um ponto.

– Está bem... Vou aguardar por notícias.

– Crianças, dêem tchau para a mamãe! – instou ela, retirando os gêmeos do chão e acomodando-os em seu colo novamente.

– Tchauzinho, meus amores!... – cantei de volta às lagrimas, acenando ao lado do meu rosto.

Ambos abriram e fecharam as mãozinhas em resposta ao meu gesto. Renesmee espalmou a mãozinha aberta em sua boca como se fosse me mandar beijinhos. Muito fofos!...

Desliguei o computador e saí do quarto a procura de Nessie. Ela precisava saber das tristes novidades.

Na recepção, o gerente me informou que minha irmã estava na área da piscina, com o tal Alec Butler. Aproveitei para confirmar meu confuso devaneio, ou seria somente um sonho e demandei:

– Há um hóspede chamado George Duroy hospedado aqui?

Ele estremeceu visivelmente. Gaguejou. Interrompeu sua resposta, cerrando as pálpebras e por fim, evadiu-se:

– Não estou autorizado a dar este tipo de informações, senhorita. Mas... Acredito que não. – tom polido e envergonhado.

– Hum... Obrigada de qualquer forma... – será que eu alucinei tudo aquilo?...

Caminhei apressada para a piscina e ao longe, firmei meus olhos na cena que se desenrolava bem ali.

Nessie estava discutindo com... _JAKE_?

_O que ele estava fazendo aqui? QUANDO ele chegou?..._

Sua atitude era suplicante e cabisbaixa, e a da minha irmã imponente e raivosa. Da distância em que eu estava não podia discernir o que eles falavam; mas o tom não era baixo. Para minha imensa surpresa, assim que dei alguns passos, pronta para me aproximar dos dois...

Nessie espalmou suas duas mãos no peito de Jacob e o empurrou com toda sua força dentro da piscina. Desequilibrado, seus braços ainda rodopiaram tentando mantê-lo seco, mas era tarde demais...

Jacob caiu – totalmente vestido e calçado, mochila pendurada nas costas – dentro da água muito azul da piscina; arrancando gargalhadas das muitas pessoas que estavam ali e viram a cena.

Minhas mãos apenas voaram para o meu pescoço com a surpresa...

_Oh. My. FUCKING. Gosh!... _

**.**

**NPOV**

**.**

**Hello / **_**Oi**_

**.**

**I could stick around a little longer with you, hello.** / _Eu poderia ficar por um pouco mais com você, oi_

**It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.** / _Isso realmente não significa que eu estou na sua, oi._

**You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.** / _Você é legal querido mas eu estou aqui pra curtir a festa._

**Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey.** / _Não fica tão animado porque é tudo que você consegue de mim, hey_

**Yeah, I think you're cute, but really you should know.** / _É eu acho você um fofo, mas você precisa saber._

**I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.** / _Eu só vim pra dizer oi, oi, oi, oi._

**.**

**.**

– QUE MERDA VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, JACOB BLACK?... – gritei descontrolada avançando naquele cachorro desgraçado.

Não cheguei a agredi-lo, mas o enfrentei face a face. Jake se encolheu, como um poodle que coloca o rabo entre as pernas, após ser pego aprontando.

Seus olhos negros escorregaram aflitos para a figura impassível de Alec ainda sentado à mesa e de volta ao meu rosto, ele implorou:

– Vim até aqui por que nós precisamos conversar Nessie, por favor...

– _OI?..._ – pesadamente irônica. – Nós não temos mais nada para conversar, Black! Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu. Nós dois sabemos _muito bem_ o que eu vi. _Ninguém me contou... EU VI!_ – meu tom começou engasgado de exasperação e terminou num brado.

Estávamos chamando a atenção de todos naquela área da piscina, mas eu não podia me importar menos.

Perambulei a volta dele, quase espumando pela boca de tanta raiva, meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos e pulsantes. Ele recuou sem saber o que responder, notei que ele agora estava de frente para mim e à beira da enorme piscina do hotel.

No entanto, a ideia errante não me viria antes dele tentar outra estratégia:

– Olhe só pra você, anjo... Está tão diferente! Que roupas são essas? – voz nervosa, quase em pânico. – E o seu cabelo? Você cortou seu cabelo... É claro o quanto está sofrendo também... Por favor, Nessie. Só me deixe explicar, eu trouxe provas da minha inocência...

Fui pesada e maldosamente cínica:

– _Oi?_ Provas? _Own_, que gracinha!... – voltei-me para um casal idoso na mesa ao lado de Alec e apontando Jake cantei sorrindo docemente. – Ele tem _provas_!... – cuspi a palavra, avançando alguns passos raivosos na direção dele. Ele recuou para mais perto da piscina, e eu continuei. – _Você só pode duvidar da minha inteligência mesmo... Acha que alguma prova vai apagar o que eu vi?_ – pequena pausa ofegante. – _Com certeza é o vídeo que estavam fazendo... Deixe-me colocar as mãos nele que a devassidão de vocês vai parar na internet na mesma hora!... Você nem devia ter se dado ao trabalho de atravessar o Oceano, Black. Eu não namoro integrantes de fraternidades-fachada para drogas e orgias..._

– _EU JÁ PEDI MEU DESLIGAMENTO DA THETA, NESSIE... POR FAVOR, ME OUÇA! EU... _– ele tentou sobrepujar os meus gritos.

Não lhe dei chances para argumentar:

– O-oi... _Eu não namoro CAFAJESTES!... EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ! _– espalmei seu peitoral com minha duas mãos e usei toda força que podia, agora berrando com ele. – VÊ SE SOME DAQUI!...

Jake perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu humilhado dentro da piscina...

.

.

**I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.** / _Eu não sou um tipo de garota pra ficar confundida com você, oi_

**I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.** / _Eu vou deixar você tentar me convencer, oi_

**It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party.** / _Tá certo que eu estou ficando tonta, só curte a festa._

**It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say, hey.** / _Tá tudo bem comigo, se você não tem muito o que dizer, hey_

**Kinda** **like this game but there's something you should know.** / _Posso até gostar desse jogo, mas tem algo que você tem que saber._

**I** **just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey.** / _Eu só vim pra dizer oi, oi, hey, hey_

.

.

Enquanto todos gargalhavam tive um segundo de nojo de mim mesma, até que Alec levantou-se e vindo ao meu encontro, espalmou uma mão possessiva em minha cintura e convidou-me:

– Vamos Nessie. O que você acha de uma volta pela cidade?

– Perfeito! – respondi sorrindo, e o acompanhei sem olhar para trás.

Na entrada da área da piscina encontramos Bella parada atônita, nos sondando de cima a baixo:

– Nessie, o quê foi...? – ela ensaiou uma pergunta, mas eu a interrompi.

– Agora não, Bella. – interrompi. – Hã... E-este é o A-Alec...

Ele viu que eu estava começando a surtar e me ajudou, esticando a mão estendida à minha irmã:

– Alec Butler!

Bella aceitou a mão dele, respondendo sem tirar os olhos de mim:

– Bella Swan, irmã da Nessie.

Olhei para trás apressada e vi que Jacob já estava saindo da piscina, com urgência na voz, interrompi as apresentações dos dois:

– Hã... Bella... Vocês se conhecem melhor depois, okay?... Vamos Alec!

Puxei-o arregalando meus olhos por um momento para minha irmã, e assim pedindo sem palavras que ela lidasse com seu amigo de infância.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Um dos funcionários do hotel me trouxe uma toalha e Jake se secou como pôde antes de subir para minha suíte a fim de se lavar e trocar de roupa. Eu acabei ficando para trás distraída por um grupo de turistas que acabavam de chegar com o mesmo guia que decodificou a Torre dos Clérigos no diário da Renée pra mim.

Fui atrás dele.

Assim que o último hóspede se despediu agradecendo pelo passeio, e ele se viu sozinho, tratei de abordá-lo:

– Olá! – ele virou desconfiado, mas respondeu como um funcionário atencioso.

– Em que posso ajudá-la? – em perfeito inglês.

– Hã... Você se lembra de mim? Eu...

– Estava procurando pela Torre dos Clérigos... – completou.

– Isso! Quer dizer, não exatamente... Eu não sabia que estava procurando por ela até você decodificar aquilo para mim. – despejei ansiosamente. – Mas ainda preciso de ajuda e não faço ideia de como conseguir... Por favor, eu posso pagar.

Ele parecia desconfiado, me fitando com a testa franzida e a cabeça tombada de lado. Eu me lembrei de algo vital e me apressei oferecendo-lhe minha mão direita, num cumprimento:

– Oh sim, estou sendo extremamente indelicada... Eu me chamo...

– Isabella Swan. – ele me completou novamente e eu pisquei atônita. – Bom, você é a autora da Saga Lemniscate, não é?...

Ah é! Sempre me esqueço de que agora sou uma celebridade... Sorri amarelo e ele pegou minha mão num cumprimento:

– É um prazer, Ms. Swan. Eu sou Eleazar Camargo. – e notando minha persistente surpresa em ser uma autora reconhecida; ele justificou. – Eu a teria reconhecido de qualquer jeito, pois sou um fã do seu trabalho, mas de toda forma, sua reserva foi a mais comentada entre a gerência do hotel... – já me arrependendo por tê-lo abordado, hesitei constrangida, buscando uma maneira de agradecer e ir procurar ajuda em outro lugar, quando ele sondou. – Achei que a senhorita estaria trabalhando no último livro da Saga...

– Hã... Não. Precisei dessas férias de verão. Estou aqui resolvendo assuntos de família...

– E é para estes assuntos que precisa da minha ajuda?

Devo ter corado feito um pimentão...

– Hã... Bom, quer dizer...

Ele sorriu condescendente e me tranqüilizou:

– Pode confiar em mim. Não vou correr para o primeiro blog ou fansite a fim de contar tudo sobre a nossa conversa... De qualquer maneira devo ser discreto como guia e funcionário do hotel.

Suspirei aliviada, pois ele parecia sincero, e convidei:

– Então, vamos até a minha suíte. Há algumas coisas lá que preciso te mostrar...

No elevador, após trocarmos algumas palavras, dei um jeito nas formalidades e logo Eleazar estava me chamando de Bella também.

Como eu havia deixado o cartão magnético com Jake tivemos de tocar a campainha e aguardar até que Jake estivesse pronto para abrir a porta.

Eu os apresentei afobadamente e tratei de sentar-me à mesa com Eleazar. Mostrei-lhe o diário de 1986, escrito por minha falecida mãe, e ele como bom fã – que assistiu e leu todas as minhas entrevistas – acrescentou de olhos negros brilhantes por trás das lentes dos óculos:

– Então, quer dizer que além daquela caderneta com toda a história da Saga, sua falecida mãe também te deixou este diário cheio de segredos? Que interessante!...

Bom, isso me economiza explicações! Tem suas vantagens, afinal!...

Jacob puxou uma cadeira e, curioso, veio se juntar a nós na mesa.

Tratei de explicar algo que ele ainda não poderia saber:

– Num fundo falso dentro deste diário havia um pequeno molho com dez chavinhas douradas, que eu não faço ideia do que podem abrir. A primeira... – mostrei a chavinha separada do molho, junto ao canudo da gravura –... abriu este cadeadinho aqui. Dentro do canudo tinha este pergaminho muito antigo com esta gravura...

Eleazar abriu a folha envelhecida pelo tempo delicadamente, e muito fascinado. O queixo de Jacob caiu e ele guinchou:

– Porra, Bella! Mas esse aí é o... – ele se interrompeu sem saber até onde eu revelaria a meu novo aliado.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse esclarecer qualquer coisa, Eleazar deu nova prova de que é um fã atento e que realmente acompanha notícias a meu respeito na mídia.

– Bom, parece muito com o Edward Cullen, que é vocalista do Iridescent Skin's, e seu...

– _Namorido!..._ – completei sorrindo, pois era uma piadinha interna minha e de Edward.

Eleazar continuou organizando suas acertadas conclusões:

– Mas foi sua mãe que escondeu essa gravura lá na Torre na década de 80, e ele aqui parece usar trajes de outra época...

– Exatamente, Eleazar! – completei animada. – Veja o que eu e minha irmã vimos aqui. Essa inscrição... Tome use a lupa que a gerência do hotel me emprestou.

Ele espelhou a lente sobre a pequenina inscrição e balcuciou mais para si mesmo:

"_Dominic Duroy – Idealizador da 'Ordem dos Oito' – Paris 1899."_

A testa de Jacob franziu-se.

Eleazar fitou o nada, com o rosto inexpressivo e repetiu:

– Ordem dos Oito?... – e depois voltando para mim, questionou. – O que é isso, Bella?

– É justamente pra descobrir isso que preciso de sua ajuda, Eleazar... Seu conhecimento, sua cultura... geral de guia turístico!... Você já ouviu falar disso antes?

Ele hesitou, sem ter certeza:

– Eu não sei... Acho que não. Na verdade o que me chamou mais a atenção foi o sobrenome dele: Duroy. – depois quis confirmar com o rosto franzido. – É o Duroy da _Duroy Incorporation_?...

– O que é _Duroy Incorporation_? – finalmente perguntou Jake.

– É a empresa cibernética mais antiga e respeitada da Europa. Foi criada em Paris no pós-guerra, mas sua sede mudou-se para Roma, na Itália, no final da década de 80. Muito embora tenha filiais nas principais capitais européias. – palestrou Eleazar. – A família Duroy é uma das mais antigas e tradicionais da França, duvido que haja outra...

– Bom, então, _a-acho_ que há um Duroy hospedado aqui no hotel... – lembrei insegura.

– Acha? – Eleazar ergueu uma sombracelha.

– É... Ele me abordou ontem no restaurante... Mas eu tinha bebido um pouco demais e fiquei confusa por que a semelhança com o Edward é atordoante... Ele me chamou de Renée, e quando ele disse que se chamava George, eu reconheci essas iniciais aqui... – folheei o diário freneticamente até a poesia escrita com a caligrafia diferente da da minha mãe, e continuei narrando num jorro ininterrupto. – Porque era coincidência demais... Daí, ele começou a recitar essas coisas que estão no diário, e eu chapada, respondi recitando também... E nisso...

– _E NISSO?..._ – Eleazar e Jake exigiram em uníssono.

– Não me lembro direito... Parece que eu fiz vexame vomitando no meio do restaurante e peguei no sono. Acordei aqui na cama hoje cedo e a Nessie me contou que cheguei carregada à suíte. O gerente do hotel me disse não havia nenhum hóspede com este nome... Mas parecia que ele estava escondendo algo... – concluí ofegante.

Eleazar olhou de mim para Jake e, me pedindo autorização com os olhos, pegou o diário de Renée em suas mãos. Folheou e observou por vários minutos, antes de murmurar, sem tirar os olhos do livro de capa preta em suas mãos:

– Parecem muitos trechos de poesias e músicas... Mas este aqui, apesar do arranjo em forma métrica de poemas, eu não reconheço...

– Qual? – instei ansiosa.

Ele recolocou o diário sobre a mesa e apontou:

– Este.

_._

"_Da terra dos Maias fui para o ninho dos gatos_

_e depois para aquela que um dia foi a Barcina._

_Desta na direção do porto de dois mil e seiscentos anos..._

_Na vila de Brigitte Bardot nadei até as colinas azuis_

_E da passarela da moda desfilei pela via ápia até o circo._

_Do paraíso financeiro imparcial terminei na Cidade Luz."_

_._

– Isso está mais me parecendo uma pista... – observou Eleazar. – Por exemplo, a terra dos Maias seria aqui em Portugal, cujo cadeado você já encontrou...

– _Claarooo!..._ – fervi, agarrando o diário e reli a frase. – _"Da terra dos Maias fui para o ninho dos gatos..."_ E o "ninho dos gatos" seria...?

– Com certeza é Madri! – Eleazar parecia seguro. – Os nativos de Madri são chamados madrilenos, mas no passado também eram apelidados de "gatos", por causa de uma lenda popular de que a conquista da cidade por Afonso VI foi conseguida pelo assalto das paredes que protegiam a cidade. Aparentemente as tropas do reino de Castela escalaram as paredes defensivas como se fossem gatos.

– Então é lá em Madri que estaria o próximo cadeado? – concluí. – É pra lá que eu vou, então...

– E de lá, provavelmente, você vai para Barcelona... – acrescentou Eleazar, ainda com os olhos brilhantes presos no manuscrito do diário. – O nome Barcelona deriva do latim barcino, e era como a cidade era conhecida na época do Império Romano...

E assim, um tanto presunçoso, exibindo seu profundo conhecimento e nos dando aula de História; Eleazar decodificou todo o roteiro de Renée: de Portugal para Madri, depois Barcelona, Marselha, Saint Tropez, Nice, Milão...

–... Passando por Roma, Zurique e terminando em Paris. – recitei confirmando tudo o que eu mesma já havia anotado no próprio diário de minha mãe.

Quando fomos surpreendidos com uma voz doce de tanto sarcasmo cantarolante na porta que esquecemos entreaberta:

– Humm... Então este é o roteiro da vez?... Não me equivoquei em vir pra cá!... _É agora que a diversão começa galera!..._

– _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ALICEEE!_ – saltei da cadeira quicando para o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava e saltitava de braços abertos para se encaixar no meu próprio abraço.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eles caminhavam sem pressa pelas apinhadas ruelas do Centro Histórico do Porto, apesar do frenético vai-e-vem a sua volta; que acabou servindo de desculpa para que Alec entrelaçasse suas mãos, na tentativa de evitar que se perdessem.

Nessie sentiu seu coração disparar com este gesto, mas controlou-se repetindo mentalmente que _"eles são só amigos..."_

Não sabia se estava pronta pra se envolver naquele momento, principalmente com Jake aqui.

– Me desculpe por aquela cena lamentável... – ela acabou pedindo, sem interromper o passeio.

Alec riu e a tranqüilizou:

– Na verdade foi bem engraçada! – os dois riram juntos por um instante e ele acrescentou. – Pude entender o que um idiota tem que fazer para perder uma garota como você... – ela corou e desviou o olhar, constrangida.

Acabaram entrando numa taberna, onde Alec almoçou e Nessie enrolou com a comida toda no prato. Só chegou a comer um pouco da salada e ele sequer percebeu que ela nem tocou na comida, pois conversavam muito. Falavam sobre tudo.

No entanto, o relato dela – apesar de sucinto – era verdadeiro. Ela só omitira sua falta de apetite crônica, patológica. O relato dele era totalmente falso...

Alec Butler era um personagem criado por Alec Duroy. Um personagem que ele continuava engendrando em sua mente, no seu improviso. E Nessie acreditava. Contudo, como ela poderia duvidar do cara que a salvou na noite anterior?...

Pegaram a Via D'Ouro na parte da tarde e continuaram caminhando de mãos dadas, apesar do movimento ali ser bem menor.

Somente quando o crepúsculo caiu lilás sobre o rio, e as luzes da antiga cidade se acenderam aos poucos, foi que eles pararam para descansar num dos muitos bancos à beira do rio.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos apenas contemplando as luzes da linda _Ponte da Arrábida_, cuja arcada inferior refletia nas calmas águas do rio. Olhando aquilo Alec balbuciou:

– O côncavo contra o convexo...

– _Yeah..._ – a concordância dela foi apenas um suspiro.

Ela tentava se lembrar de já ter visto algo tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão lindo. Ele notando-lhe a disposição contemplativa, resolveu tentar uma pergunta mais profunda e pessoal. Um assunto que ele vinha esperando que ela tocasse durante todo o dia:

– A Stella que você tanto citou é sua madrasta, certo? – Nessie apenas assentiu sem retirar os olhos da vista. Alec continuou cuidadosamente. – Notei que você não fala muito de sua mãe verdadeira...

Ela deu de ombros, despreocupada:

– Não há o que falar... Eu não a conheci. – Nessie suspirou dando a impressão que prosseguiria; ele esperou sem se mover. – Ela me abandonou quando eu tinha um mês de idade, e reatou com seu primeiro marido, o pai da Bella. De qualquer forma, ela está morta há seis anos...

Nessie não notaria a palidez cadavérica que varreria o lindo rosto de Alec naquele momento... Nessie não saberia do jato gelado que se irradiava pelo estômago de seu interlocutor...

Alec vivia um complexo drama interior em questão de segundos. O relatório que seu pai também recebera não continha aquela importante informação.

George Duroy passara vinte e cinco anos esperando por uma mulher que já estava morta!...

Ele sentiu vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. E depois gritar muito...

O côncavo de sua vingança que, desde a noite anterior, chocava-se ao convexo da atração simples e sincera que já sentia por aquela linda garota sentada ao seu lado; de repente fissurou e se estilhaçou em milhares de irremediáveis caquinhos.

Numa epifania muito profunda e íntima ele, finalmente, teve a certeza que o perseguiu por sua vida inteira: ele era o _Prononcé_ da Ordem.

E Nessie tinha todos os pré-requisitos para ser sua _Soulmate_. Só isso explicaria a forma como ele se sentia perto dela.

Ela, por fim, interpretando o silêncio prolongado dele como constrangimento, virou sorrindo docemente e esclareceu:

– Tudo bem! Ao menos _isso_ eu já superei!...

Porém, logo ela perderia o fôlego quando a disposição do olhar dele se modificou, assumindo um calor tão intenso e irresistível, sob a luz prateada do luar que subia sobre o Porto naquele começo de noite.

Alec aproximou-se delicadamente. Olhos nos olhos, respiração ofegante. Nessie não quis fugir ou esquivar-se. Ela também desejava aquilo, mais do que podia supor ou explicar.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam como pétalas de rosa quando a mão esquerda dele se moldou em seu rosto. Quente, macia. Os lábios se tocaram suavemente num doce e casto, mas intenso.

E tudo o que havia ali eram duas almas que se tocavam num encontro sincero, apesar das omissões e mentiras contadas previamente.

Foram interrompidos, no entanto, pelo celular dela que vibrou exigente com uma nova mensagem. Ela se afastou, deixando Alec aos arquejos, e trêmula pegou o aparelho, levantando-se e caminhando alguns passos na direção da cerca que limitava a margem do grande rio.

– É mensagem da minha irmã!... – justificou sorrindo para ele, que continuou sentado no banco.

Sentindo a cor esvair-se de seu rosto, antes corado com o beijo, Nessie leu a mensagem urgente de Bella:

.

"_Nessie, você ainda está com o tal Alec? Pois você precisa fugir dele agora! Ele não é de confiança... Acabei de descobrir que ele mentiu. Seu sobrenome não é o que ele disse, ele se chama Alec Duroy, e é filho do tal George. Volte para o hotel, mas não lhe diga nada sobre o que descobrimos. Aqui eu te explico tudo. Estamos partindo para Salamanca no trem da meia-noite e de lá para Madri."_

_.  
_

* * *

**_N/B: Essa viagem vai render, OMG! E o melhor é que eu vou estar nela kkkkkkkk *dança e rebola*. Quem mais quer vir conosco? Coloca seu comentário aí embaixo que te mandamos as passagens mais depressa. Lu._**

.  
N/A: Link da foto do Alec! Uma leitora fofa me pediu no cap passado ;) - http(**)/smallville-serie(*)blogspot(*)com(*)br/2011/07/tom-welling-fala-sobre-como-foi-gravar(*)html

.  
Well, well, well... Flores, eu sei! Sei que demorei mto para postar qquer coisa! Mas vcs precisam saber que estou no meio de uma crise de inspiração... =(  
Pela primeira vez senti realmente vontade de abandonar as fics em andamento e deletar tudo. Todo meu perfil.  
Me sinto desmotivada e desvalorizada... Parece que tudo o que escrevo é uma droga!... D:  
Tudo bem que estive trabalhando mto no final de junho com o fechamento do semestre e isso sempre me consome demais, mas apesar disso já era pra eu ter postado antes. Só que eu apenas não conseguia escrever...  
Quem me impediu de abandonar as fics foi a Lú! E eu queria agradecê-la de coração, não só pela betagem, mas tbm por aturar minha crise! ahsuahsuahs  
Bom, acontece que reli toda a 1st season e todos os reviews de vcs desde o início, isso ajudou um pouco e agora estou aqui postando pra vcs! *-*  
Quero agradecer tbm a todas que comentaram o capítulo passado e convidar a geral pra visitar a nova one shot robsten que postei semana passada. Ela foi escrita em abril e vcs vão entender pq! De toda forma, acho que tê-la postado tbm me incentivou a escrever este cap aqui!  
Este é o link:

https(**)/www(*)fanfiction(*)com(*)br/historia/240360/Devaneios

Espero que gostem e deixem suas reviews sobre esse aqui, estive super insegura com ele... =(

Obrigada por ler e Bjokas! ;***


End file.
